L'héritière de Gryffondor
by MissGrenouille
Summary: Rose Weasley est désespérée. Tellement désespérée qu'elle décide de sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie, bien décidée à en finir avec la vie. Scorpius Malefoy n'avait rien demandé, profitant de la tour d'Astronomie pour guetter du réseau, il n'a d'autre choix que de sauver cette petite rouquine stupide. Car même s'il est un Malefoy, il n'est pas si méchant que cela. SCORPIUS/ROSE FINIE
1. Chute in-extremis

1

**CHUTE IN-EXTREMIS**

* * *

Rose Weasley n'avait pas l'habitude de courir dans les couloirs de la célèbre école de sorcellerie anglaise : Poudlard. Il n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes de se défaire de ses devoirs de préfète alors qu'une toute nouvelle année scolaire débutait en ce mois de septembre particulièrement pluvieux. Mais ce soir, après la cérémonie de répartition et le repas de bienvenue, tandis que la directrice Mcgonagall présentait le tout nouveau professeur de potions (le professeur Slughorn étant enfin parti en retraite, définitive, cette fois), Rose s'était enfuie comme une voleuse, la dernière bouchée de son pudding à peine avalée.

En réalité, elle n'avait guère touché à son repas, chipotant du bout de sa fourchette les mets délicieux que les elfes de maison avait fait apparaître sur les quatre tables. Sa cousine, Lily, elle aussi à Gryffondor, lui jetait des regards en biais car elle savait pertinemment pourquoi Rose boudait ainsi sa nourriture, elle qui était si gourmande d'ordinaire. Les deux amies en avaient parlé longuement dans le train qui les emmenait à Poudlard : Rose était amoureuse. Le garçon de ses rêves était beau, sportif (joueur émérite de Quidditch) en septième année (tout comme elle) et tellement intelligent. Bon, pas aussi intelligent que son surdoué de petit frère mais bien plus qu'elle déjà et cela suffisait à l'impressionner. Elle comptait lui avouer ses sentiments dès qu'ils se seraient levés pour guider les premières années vers les salles communes de chaque Maison respective. Hélas, tout était parti de travers.

Rose bouscula des traînards dans les couloirs. Elle retenait, avec beaucoup de difficultés, le torrent de larmes qui perlaient déjà ses yeux ambrés. Elle courait à toute jambe, traversant les couloirs encore obscurs. Après six ans passés dans ces lieux, le château n'avait quasi plus aucun secret pour elle. Elle savait pertinemment où elle se rendait. Plus qu'un sanctuaire pour ses tourments amoureux, cet endroit (spécial à ses yeux) avait l'avantage d'être le plus haut sommet du château. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'un des vitraux du couloir et aperçut déjà le toit pointu de la tour d'astronomie. Oui, décidément, l'endroit était parfait pour en finir.

OoO

Scorpius Malefoy avait une sainte horreur des formalités. Malgré son insigne de préfet-en-chef épinglé sur sa robe de sorcier et son jeu constant de punir pour un oui et un non, il détestait les devoirs qu'impliquaient ce grand honneur. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi la vieille McGo l'avait choisi pour représenter sa Maison. Albus aurait mieux fait l'affaire. Mais il fallait bien avouer que ce dernier passait plus son temps à roupiller qu'à s'investir dans les affaires de l'école.

Le jeune garçon, à peine majeur, avait profité des éclats de rires et du brouhaha de la vaisselle du dîner du soir pour s'éclipser, sans attendre les dernières recommandations de la directrice. Pour ce qui était de surveiller les premières années, les deux nouveaux préfets fraîchement nommés pouvaient très bien s'en charger, trop heureux d'exercer leur toute nouvelle autorité. Scorpius avait mieux à faire.

En catimini, au nez et à la barbe de Russard occupé à s'abreuver des paroles de McGo lorsqu'elle rappela le règlement en ce qui concernait les farces et attrapes de la boutique des Weasley, il s'échappa de la grande salle et emprunta l'un des passages secrets du château que lui avait montré Albus. Scorpius tourna directement sur la droite et disparut derrière une tapisserie représentant un dragon en train de prendre un bon bain sous une cascade. Il chatouilla la pierre marquée d'une croix et s'engouffra dans l'étroit couloir qui se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Le passage menait directement sous l'escalier de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Le jeune homme aimait particulièrement ce spot. C'était le seul où il pouvait capter.

OoO

Rose gravit les dernières marches de l'escalier de pierres qui demeurait toujours aussi glissant. Elle ouvrit l'épaisse porte de chêne et sortit à l'air libre. Le promontoire était à demi-couvert par un auvent, la pluie cinglait la pierre devenue noire et le vent hurlait à la mort. Le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol berça son esprit devenu tout à coup étourdi. Sans s'en rendre compte, Rose s'avança dans la tempête. Elle sortit de l'auvent et marcha, à pas lents, vers le rebord des meurtrières. Elle se retrouva trempée en un rien de temps. Ses épais cheveux roux s'assombrirent et sa cape devint trop lourde. Elle s'en défit, sans regret. L'insigne de préfet-en-chef cliqueta sur la surface froide et mouillée de la pierre. Rose posa ses mains gelées sur le rebord et s'avança pour contempler le vide. Elle vit la pelouse du parc, l'orée de la Forêt interdite et la cabane d'Hagrid encore obscure à cette heure. Son cœur semblait exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle retint un sanglot tandis qu'elle se hissa sur la rambarde.

Rose écarta les bras. Elle se maintenait bien droite, le regard fixé sur l'horizon ; enfin, le peu qu'elle voyait avec la tempête. Le vent d'eau glacée la faisait frissonner. Mais tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance car tout serait bientôt terminé. Elle prit trois grandes inspirations. Le secret était de ne penser à rien et de foncer. Tomber et plus rien. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait.

Elle leva un pied.

OoO

\- Allez ! Maugréa Scorpius. Décroche !

Le Serpentard avait complètement oublié le temps. Lorsqu'il débarqua à la tour d'astronomie, il fut dépité de voir toute cette pluie. Heureusement, il y avait l'auvent. Il avait réussi à s'abriter dans un coin tout en respectant la zone non-magique pour passer son coup de fil. Coup de pot légendaire, datant de sa cinquième année : le petit génie, Hugo Weasley, avait relevé le défi insensé de faire marcher des appareils moldus à Poudlard. Tous ses professeurs lui avaient répondu que l'atmosphère de Poudlard était beaucoup trop chargée en énergie magique pour espérer faire fonctionner un de ses appareil étranges. « Erreur ! », avait rétorqué le jeune prodige. Ce petit gars avait découvert que, depuis la fameuse bataille contre Voldemort, le bouclier magique de Poudlard maintenant cette énergie avait subi pas mal de dégâts. Personne ne s'était vraiment soucié de son état depuis le décès du célèbre Albus Dumbledore non plus. Grâce à l'un de ses sorts (inventé par ses soins), il avait repéré la plupart des failles. L'une d'elles se trouvait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

Scorpius avait payé cher cette information. Trente Gallions d'or et un accès illimité à la salle de bains des préfets. Le petit diable roux était pire que ses deux oncles réunis.

— Allez ! S'il-te-plaît ! Je me les pelle ! dit-il encore en sautillant sur place.

Il tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette. Autre avantage de la tour d'astronomie : fumer sans que l'odeur du tabac brûlé ne le trahisse.

— « Allô ? » retentit la belle voix métallisée d'une jeune femme.

— Allô ? s'exclama Scorpius en jetant son mégot sous la pluie. Allô ? Alice ? Tu m'entends là ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je voulais entendre ta douce voix avant d'aller me coucher pour faire de beaux rêves, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur inutile.

— « Et non ! Je ne suis pas là ! Mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai ! »

Le fameux « bip ! » du répondeur se fit entendre et Scorpius perdit tout de suite son sourire. Il soupira en sortant une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet planqué dans sa poche.

— Oui ! C'est Scorpius ! dit-il d'une voix maussade. Il faut vraiment que tu penses à changer ton répondeur...

La porte à sa droite s'ouvrit soudain. Le jeune Serpentard crut à l'arrivée importune de ce vieux aigri de Russard. Il remit précipitamment sa cigarette et son paquet dans sa poche et rangea le portable dans l'autre. Scorpius se plaqua contre le mur de brique en espérant que le gardien ne le remarque pas. Il y avait peu d'espoir, mais...

À sa grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas de l'éternel fouineur qui servait de concierge à Poudlard, mais d'un élève. Une élève à croire son épaisse tignasse. Elle était de dos, (des virgules !) mais Scorpius avait l'impression de reconnaître sa dégaine. Il l'observa, curieux, s'avancer à pas lents, vers le bord du parapet. Lorsque l'inconnue laissa tomber sa robe à ses pieds, Scorpius pensa, avec une moue suspicieuse, que la jeune fille devait être complètement cinglée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle monta sur la rambarde que Scorpius comprit ses intentions et décida de sortir de sa cachette.

— HEY ! Toi ! cria-t-il à travers le vacarme de la pluie alors que la demoiselle levait un pied et écartait les bras pour faire le grand plongeon.

Elle l'avait entendu car elle se retourna un bref instant, comme gênée par cette interruption sans importance. Scorpius reconnut immédiatement la grande sœur d'Hugo, la cousine d'Albus, cette idiote de Weasley. Celle-ci aussi se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait son interlocuteur car elle se retourna une seconde fois en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. Ils se contemplèrent bêtement, pendant un moment qui leur sembla affreusement long. La pluie giflait le pâle visage du Serpentard qui détaillait la jeune femme sans comprendre. Il se retrouva bientôt, trempé lui aussi, comme une soupe et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée émue pour ses cigarettes gâchées.

— Saute pas ! fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

Ses paroles eurent la malchance de distraire Rose qui glissa sur la pierre humide et pencha dangereusement vers le vide. Scorpius se précipita vers elle alors que la jeune Griffondor basculait en arrière en agitant ses bras pour retrouver l'équilibre. Il attrapa son bras et tira. Rose était déjà dans le vide, retenue uniquement par la poigne sportive du Serpentard. Ses pieds battaient l'air pour trouver une prise. Elle hurlait à pleins poumons. « Apparemment, elle a changé d'avis. », constata Scorpius, avec cynisme. Il la hissa de toute la force dont il était capable et réussit à la soulever assez pour l'empoigner par la taille. En soulevant ce poids quasi mort, il se flagella mentalement de ne pas avoir utilisé sa baguette pour la paralyser au sol. Même avec un bon _Levicorpus, _il aurait facilement pu lui sauver la mise. Hélas, le voilà à souffler comme un bœuf pour ramener sur la terre ferme cette stupide, idiote et débile de lionne.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans une flaque. Scorpius manqua de s'étrangler avec les épaisses boucles trempées de la demoiselle. Il sentit tout de même sa poitrine sur son torse mouillé et ce détail ne manqua pas de le faire sourire. Ils avaient, tous les deux, le souffle court. Elle, d'avoir crié ; lui, de l'avoir sauvé. Scorpius la sentit trembler sous ses doigts mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Peut-être était-elle encore sous le choc. Il leva une main timide pour la poser sur son épaule. À ce simple contact, la rouquine se releva comme un beau diable et s'écarta vivement du jeune homme qui grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur son estomac.

— De rien ! cria Scorpius en se relevant à son tour et en rabattant ses cheveux trempés en arrière.

Rose demeurait immobile à le sonder avec angoisse, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Pendant un instant, le Serpentard crut qu'elle allait, de nouveau, se précipiter dans le vide. À la place, il vit ses épaules s'affaisser et ses genoux flancher. Elle s'écroula au sol et se mit à pleurer en cachant son minois, couvert de taches de rousseur.

Malefoy détourna le regard, gêné. Il attendit qu'elle finisse ses jérémiades. Il attendit longtemps ; elle ne cessait plus de pleurer. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir glacé. Il s'approcha de Rose et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

— Allez ! C'est bon. Calme-toi, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Un geste qui la fit pousser un hoquet de surprise. D'abord tétanisée, elle finit par enfouir son visage dans son cou et à s'accrocher à sa robe en poussant de stridentes lamentations. Scorpius la serra contre lui et lui tapota le dos.

— Ça va aller... ne trouva-t-il rien de mieux à dire.

Elle pleura de plus belle et il lui caressa les cheveux. Il savait que les filles aimaient ça, même si les siens étaient trempés.

— Il faut que tu t'arrêtes, ajouta-t-il. Sinon, tu vas finir par ressembler à Mimi-Geignarde.

Il la sentit rire contre son épaule entre deux sanglots. Il la repoussa doucement et la dévisagea. La pluie s'était finalement calmée, mais pas le vent glacé et ils étaient tous les deux frigorifiés.

Scorpius retira une mèche collée sur l'une de ses joues en larme. Elle renifla bruyamment en plongeant son regard d'ambre dans celui d'azur de son sauveur.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, Weasley ? dit-il, à bout de patience.

OoO

Rose connaissait Malefoy depuis sa toute première année à Poudlard. Elle l'avait rencontré dans le train lorsque celui-ci quittait à peine le quai neuf trois-quarts, dans le compartiment qu'elle partageait avec son cousin, Albus, lui aussi en première année. James les avait abandonnés pour rejoindre ses copains. Les deux petits nouveaux avaient trouvé des places libres dans l'un des derniers wagons et une des places étaient déjà occupées. Le Scorpius Malefoy de première année n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui essorait sa longue cape en jurant à mi-voix. Non, avant, il était le portrait craché de son sang-pur de père. Impeccablement habillé dans son costume sur mesure, les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, gominés et ramenés vers l'arrière. L'air pompeux, le regard pédant, plongé dans un bouquin de magie de troisième année. Car oui, Scorpius Malefoy était un génie. Pas un génie comme son frère (celui-là dépassait tous les standards), mais un être foncièrement doué pour la magie et qui en profitait pour ne pas travailler d'un iota en classe. Albus et lui étaient pareils. Tous les deux des têtes dans leurs domaines. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils s'étaient si bien entendus, dès le départ, dans ce train. Les grands esprits s'étaient rencontrés et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Envoyés dans la même maison, devenus meilleurs amis, ils passaient leurs années d'études à faire les expériences les plus abracadabrantes, même pour Poudlard.

Rose avait essayé de les suivre. Mais il était très difficile de demeurer dans l'ombre de deux premiers de classe. Entre son frère qui battait n'importe quel vétéran aux échecs version sorcier, les yeux bandés, et ses deux meilleurs amis qui obtenaient toujours les mêmes résultats sans ouvrir un seul bouquin, Rose se sentait le QI d'un Scrout à pétard. Il en avait été ainsi depuis sa première et malgré ses efforts, elle avait toujours cette image de sous-douée.

Scorpius réussit à sauver une cigarette de son paquet qui avait pris l'eau. Il mit la rescapée en bouche et l'alluma. Ils s'étaient abrités, à nouveau, sous l'auvent et Rose observa Malefoy tirer une longue bouffée de cette chose étrange qui puait la mort. Ce dernier remarqua qu'on l'observait et se tourna vers la Griffondor qui avait toujours un air de dégoût. Scorpius lui souffla sa fumée au visage et elle se mit à tousser violemment.

— C'est immonde ! Tu veux me tuer, ou quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

— C'est pas ce que tu cherchais à faire en sautant ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton affreusement calme.

Rose ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas tort. Durant ces longues années d'amitié, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'envoyer des fions à n'importe quelle occasion. Malefoy avait toujours éprouvé un plaisir sadique à la ridiculiser ou la mettre dans l'embarras. D'ordinaire, elle sortait de ses gongs en devenant rouge pivoine mais ce soir, elle n'avait vraiment aucune excuse pour lui donner une bonne leçon. Elle fixa ses lacets, penaude. Comment avait-elle pu penser un seul instant que c'était la seule solution à son calvaire ? C'était stupide ! Elle était stupide. Heureusement que Malefoy avait été dans les parages sinon elle était bonne pour la morgue. Mais ça... jamais elle ne le lui avouerait.

— Bon ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais mettre fin à tes jours du haut de la tour d'astronomie ? dit-il en fixant un point devant lui.

Rose hésitait. Elle avait peur qu'il ne la trouve stupide. En tout cas, plus stupide que d'habitude. Elle soupira. Il était en droit de le savoir puisqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en rougissant déjà de honte pour les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.

— J'étais...j'étais triste pour un garçon, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

— Ah, se contenta de dire Malefoy, blasé.

— Eh ben ! T'as le don de réconforter les suicidaires, toi ! s'énerva Rose.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? « Oh ! Par Merlin ! Rose, Non ! », dit-il d'une voix fluette. « Ne me dis pas que tu comptais mourir pour un abruti prépubère ! Je ne peux le croire ! »

— Ce n'est pas un « abruti prépubère » ! rétorqua Rose, hors d'elle. Il est beau ! Il est intelligent ! C'est un dieu au Quidditch et il a des dons incroyables !

— Rassure-moi... tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, j'espère ?

Rose lui assena un violent coup de point sur l'épaule. Malefoy poussa un petit cri de douleur en s'affaissant un peu sur lui-même.

— Je ne parle pas de toi, idiot ! Je parle de Chase Wilson !

— Wilson ? Ce Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Nouveau coup de poing, plus violent cette fois, au même endroit.

— Ne redis jamais cela ! éructa-t-elle, folle de rage.

— Pour une suicidaire, tu as encore beaucoup d'aplomb, lâcha-t-il en se massant l'épaule.

C'était un jeu entre eux, depuis des années. Les railleries, les coups, les boutades. Parfois, il se pouvait que Malefoy aille un peu trop loin. « Sang-de-Bourbe » était devenu pour lui une moquerie bénigne à balancer entre la viande et le fromage, trop habitué aux critiques encore acerbes de son père et de sa famille. Rose l'avait toujours remis à sa place, un peu plus fort cette fois, puisqu'il insultait l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, au point d'en mourir. Malefoy ne s'était jamais plaint des coups de la jeune femme. Il en riait, grimaçait de douleur en faisant rire tous les élèves autour d'eux, mais jamais il ne lui avait demandé d'arrêter. Cela lui faisait trop plaisir de la voir se mettre dans un état pareil. Au final, c'était d'elle qu'on se moquait. Pas de lui.

Scorpius se planta devant elle, avec un sourire mauvais, toujours en train de masser son épaule endolorie.

— C'est un abruti, lâcha-t-il avec audace.

— Tu ne le connais pas ! dit Rose en colère.

— Toi non plus ! répliqua le blond avec justesse. C'est un coureur de jupons. Je suis sûr que tu l'as vu entouré de sa clique au dîner, pas vrai ? Tu l'as peut-être même surpris en train d'embrasser une autre fille. Et quoi ? Il t'avait dragué ? Il t'avait fait la promesse que vous seriez ensemble cette année ? Me fais pas rire ! Tu n'as aucune expérience des relations amoureuses, ni même des hommes.

Le cœur de Rose se serra. Elle se remémora, en même temps que les paroles de Malefoy, les brefs instants de bonheur qu'elle avait connu avec Chase alors que la coupe des Quatre Maisons était remportée encore une fois par les Serpentards (en grande partie grâce à Albus et à Scorpius). L'attrapeur des Poufsouffles avait attiré Rose à l'abri des regards et l'avait embrassé avec une telle fougue qu'elle manqua de défaillir. Il lui avait dit tout ce que Malefoy avait deviné. Et qu'avait-elle vu en sortant du train ? Chase et une cinquième année, main dans la main, comptant fleurette sous ses yeux, après un été sans lui envoyer le moindre hibou.

— Te suicider pour une bêtise pareille... ajouta Malefoy en rallumant son mégot éteint. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote !

La gifle partit aussi vite que le vent. Rose y mit toute sa force et sa tristesse. Malefoy en cracha sa cigarette et il la contempla, éberlue, pendant une brève seconde. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune femme s'enfuit dans l'escalier en pleurant à nouveau, qu'il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il se gifla une deuxième fois mentalement.

OoO

Scorpius rentra une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Lorsqu'il fut bien sûr que chacun du moindre de ses petits os aient bien pris froid. En réalité, il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il avait osé dire à la rouquine. C'était lui l'idiot. Il savait bien qu'elle avait un sérieux complexe d'infériorité et que son soi-disant manque d'intelligence était un sujet sensible pour elle. Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça. Mais cela lui avait échappé car, et ça Scorpius avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour qu'elle ne le perçoive pas, il était hors de lui.

Le jeune Serpentard la connaissait depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Elle les avait suivis, lui et Albus, dans tous leurs délires étranges, leurs blagues nulles et leurs escapades nocturnes. Rose Weasley était la voie de la raison, la seule capable d'imposer des limites à ces deux idiots inconscients, la seule à les défendre lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à Russard ou un autre professeur qui les menaçait de renvoi. La seule à mettre K.O. ceux qui s'en prenaient physiquement à ces deux cancrelats arrogants (enfin surtout pour Albus, Scorpius se défendait tout seul). Car si Rose ne voyait aucune qualité en elle, Scorpius, lui, avait remarqué son courage, sa détermination, sa persévérance et sa loyauté. Une vraie Gryffondor en somme. L'ennemi juré des Serpentards.

Scorpius était exaspéré qu'une fille aussi vaillante abandonne tous espoirs pour un dégénéré aussi rustique que ce bouffon de Wilson. Ce bellâtre se vantait chaque jour d'être le meilleur joueur de Quidditch depuis Harry Potter. Ce blaireau, à l'image de son blason, se prenait pour le nouvel élu et réussissait à séduire les pauvres cruches en manque d'amour à qui il fourguait son baratin qui puait le réchauffé.

Malefoy avait la rage.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se calmer, il descendit l'escalier de pierre, en s'imaginant casser la figure à cet abruti de Chase Wilson. Il n'était même pas beau. Scorpius se trouvait bien plus séduisant. Wilson était brun, la carrure d'un batteur, le nez de travers qu'il faisait passer pour une blessure de guerre, les yeux foncés, la dégaine d'un troll avec l'odeur.

Scorpius ruminait encore lorsqu'il tourna à gauche et manqua de peu de rentrer de plein fouet dans le Professeur Londubat, baguette levée. Malefoy se tétanisa sur place. Il se rendit compte qu'il était trempé, qu'il devait sans doute puer la cigarette et qu'il n'avait rien à faire à traîner dans les couleurs à cette heure. Le Professeur de Botanique leva sa baguette à la hauteur du visage de l'élève et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Scorpius.

— Mr Malefoy..., dit le professeur Londubat de sa voix profonde et grave. Que faites-vous là ?

— Euh..., commença Scorpius dépité. Je...je patrouille, Professeur.

— Vraiment ?

Le Professeur Londubat fit descendre sa baguette, éclairée par le sort _L__umos, _sur les habits trempés de son élève et haussa un sourcil.

— J'ai patrouillé dans le parc, ajouta Malefoy en essayant le plus possible d'être convainquant.

— Vous prenez votre rôle de préfet-en-chef bien trop au sérieux, Mr Malefoy, dit son professeur en lui adressant un sourire qui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe. Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre votre dortoir.

— Oui, Professeur !

Malefoy ne demanda pas son reste. Il contourna le Professeur Londubat se forçant à ne plus croiser son regard pour avancer à grand pas dans le couloir obscur.

— Mr Malefoy ! appela encore le professeur de botanique.

Scorpius se retourne vivement, tendu.

— Les dortoirs pour les préfets-en-chef sont de ce côté, indiqua-t-il sur la droite.

— Les dortoirs pour... répéta Malefoy. Quoi ?

OoO

Bien tout le monde est enfin là ! dit Flitwick en constatant l'arrivée tardive de Malefoy.

Le Serpentard entra par le passage de la petite gargouille qui gardait l'entrée secrète du dortoir des préfets-en-chef. Rose attendait dans la salle commune aux couleurs des quatre maisons, depuis vingt minutes, avec les autres préfets. Dans sa fuite, elle avait croisé le Professeur Londubat qui avait tout de suite remarqué à quel point elle était troublée. Il l'avait invité à rejoindre son dortoir particulier, celui réservé à ceux qui se voyaient destinés la noble de tâche de préfet-en-chef. Flitwick avait rouspété pour son retard mais pas autant que pour celui de Malefoy. Chase était là, lui aussi, avec cette fille de Serdaigle : une blonde aux dents de cheval et l'œil un peu vitreux. À la vue de son prince charmant, la rouquine avait senti son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Celui-ci l'avait mangé du regard, surtout la partie de son torse qui était devenu très transparent sous la pluie.

Depuis, elle passait son temps les bras croisés.

Lorsque Scorpius arriva enfin, il adressa un regard à son amie qui détourna aussitôt les yeux, prenant soin de l'éviter pour montrer son indignation.

— Miss Weasley, Mr Malefoy, dans quel état êtes-vous ! Remarqua enfin le professeur de sortilèges.

— Nous patrouillons dehors, répondit aussitôt Scorpius. Nous avons été surpris par la pluie.

C'était une excuse débile, mais Flitwick semblait trop à bout de nerfs pour se soucier des écarts des préfets-en-chefs. Il balaya l'air de sa petite main ridée et sortit un parchemin qui lévita de sa poche jusqu'à son visage.

— Bien ! Soyez les bienvenues dans le dortoir secret des préfets-en-chef, dit-il en ajustant ses lunettes. Même si vous appartenez toujours à vos Maisons, ces appartements privés vous sont octroyés comme privilèges exceptionnels afin de vous remercier de vos loyaux services et vous permettre de préparer en toute quiétude vos ASPICs.

Le parchemin se roula sur lui-même et Flitwick le fourra dans sa poche sans ménagement.

— Il est tard ! Je ne vous retiens pas. Les filles par ses escaliers, les garçons de l'autre. Vous possédez, bien évidemment chacun votre chambre. Le mot de passe pour la salle de bain est indiqué sur votre emploi du temps et est différent pour chacun d'entre vous. Je ne conseille pas aux garçons d'essayer d'importuner ces dames dans leurs dortoirs... Cela vous concerne particulièrement Mr Malefoy !

Rose lança un regard éloquent à Malefoy. Il critiquait Chase, mais il ne valait pas mieux. Même les professeurs savaient qu'il avait une réputation de dévergondé.

— Rassurez-vous, Professeur, dit Scorpius avec son flegme habituel. Je ne sors qu'avec des Moldues.

Flitwick lui lança un regard curieux, mais se dirigea vers la sortie, pressé d'en finir.

— C'est un immense privilège que nous vous accordons-là, jeunes gens. Montrez-vous en dignes, d'accord ?

Sur ces mots, il disparut par l'entrée de pierre et laissa les quatre adolescents se toiser, un peu perdus. Ce fut Scorpius qui prit les devant, en jetant sa robe encore trempée sur son épaule, éclaboussant un peu Chase au passage.

— Bon, moi je vais dormir. Bonne nuit, les demeurés !

Personne ne trouva le temps de lui répondre. Scorpius montait déjà les marches en colimaçon, quatre-à-quatre. Ils entendirent une porte claquée et la fille de Serdaigle décida qu'il valait mieux en faire autant.

Chase et Rose se retrouvèrent seuls.

— Bon, ben..., commença ce dernier, l'air gêné.

Rose ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire... Quoi au juste ? Qu'elle était triste ? Désespérée ? Qu'elle avait failli mettre fin à ses jours tellement elle était perdue sans lui ? À la place, elle le contempla monter se coucher, le cœur battant. Il disparut via la trappe des dortoirs des garçons et elle se retrouva seule au milieu d'un salon aux couleurs criardes.

En montant les escaliers de sa propre chambre, elle eut cette pensée morbide de se demander ce qui se serait passé si Scorpius ne l'avait pas sauvée.

* * *

À suivre - **"La parade du Griffon"**


	2. La parade du griffon

2

LA PARADE DU GRIFFON

* * *

Lorsque Scorpius se passa de l'eau sur le visage, le lendemain matin, il put constater à quel point il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Posté devant le miroir de ses toilettes personnelles (autre privilège des préfets-en-chef), il plongea son regard blasé dans ses yeux cernés. Son nœud de cravate pendouillait mollement autour de son cou et il avait même l'air plus pâle que d'habitude. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux, certainement dûe au paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait terminé à la fenêtre de son immense chambre.

Le pauvre garçon s'était fait du mouron. L'air de désespoir mêlé de colère de son amie n'avait plus quitté ses rêves et il s'était retrouvé à contempler la nuit sombre de septembre de sa fenêtre, fumant clope sur clope. Durant son insomnie méditative, il en avait conclu qu'il s'en voulait. Pire, il s'inquiétait. Il aurait dû s'assurer que Rose n'aurait plus des pensées aussi morbides au lieu de l'engueuler pour la petitesse de ses motivations suicidaires. Il se sentait aussi impuissant. L'idée d'un Chase souriant, seul responsable des tourments amoureux de Rose, et insouciant, le rendait malade. Il se promit de s'excuser auprès de Rose dès qu'il la croiserait ; en espérant qu'elle ne le gifle pas une nouvelle fois.

Il sortit de ses appartements privés et ne rencontra aucun de ses homologues dans la salle commune. Il ne s'en étonna pas ; l'heure était déjà avancée et il devrait se dépêcher s'il voulait avaler quelque chose avant son premier cours de l'année. Il passa la gargouille qui cachait l'entrée et rejoignit rapidement la Grande Salle où régnait une grande animation. Les élèves les plus matinaux se levaient déjà en groupe pour retrouver leur salle de classe. Lorsque Scorpius pénétra dans la Grande Salle, il nota les nombreux regards et gloussements féminins sur son passage. Il était habitué à ce genre de gamineries, depuis sa cinquième, quand la puberté avait enfin été clémente avec lui. De petit boutonneux pâlot, il était devenu le beau blond aux yeux bleus, le mauvais garçon, blasé mais si séduisant, parfois même un peu effrayant.

Scorpius se dirigea machinalement vers la table des Serpentards et repéra sans problème son meilleur ami, Albus Potter, un toast dégoulinant de marmelade dans une main et un bouquin de sortilèges dans l'autre. Comme à son accoutumée, son ami faisait totalement abstraction du monde qui l'entourait. Pour lui aussi, les jeunes filles innocentes lui lançaient des œillades emplies d'envie. Il fallait avouer qu'Albus s'était embelli, rien que cet été. Ses cheveux avaient tellement poussé qu'il devait se les attacher pour ne plus les avoir constamment devant les yeux. Son visage s'était dépouillé des dernières rondeurs de l'enfance et Albus avait hérité du charme charismatique de son père. Mais même après toutes ces années aux côtés de son Don Juan d'ami, il n'avait toujours pas compris comment s'en servir ou du moins, n'avait jamais compris l'utilité de plaire. Albus avait cela de frustrant : il possédait ce talent pour cerner les gens d'un simple coup d'oeil par dessus ses lunettes rondes, sans toutefois utiliser ces informations à ses fins. Ou alors, s'il venait à s'en servir, c'était toujours pour aider les autres ou s'arranger pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix.

Même lorsque Scorpius lâcha lourdement son sac sur le sol et qu'il s'écroula sur le banc à côté de lui, Albus ne détourna pas les yeux de son livre. Scorpius en avait l'habitude. Le Serpentard piqua une saucisse dans l'assiette de son camarade distrait et l'attaqua d'un coup de dents vorace, éclaboussant la table de jus de viande.

— J'ai toujours détesté ta façon de manger, lâcha Albus.

Scorpius ne répliqua pas ce qui interpella son ami. D'ordinaire, Malefoy ne manquait jamais de briller par une réflexion cinglante. Cette fois-ci, il avait la tête ailleurs et regardait droit devant lui, vers la table des Gryffondors. Albus s'arracha enfin à sa lecture passionnante pour se concentrer sur son ami. Il suivit son regard mais ne vit personne susceptible d'intéresser le Serpentard. Une nouvelle conquête peut-être ?

— Tu es en retard, dit Albus en sondant son ami qui continuait à dévorer sa saucisse, en balayant la table des Gryffondor des yeux.

— Je sais, dit-il, distrait.

Un groupe de filles se leva enfin en riant fort et le regard de Scorpius se figea. Il avait enfin trouvé Rose, en grande conversation avec la petite soeur d'Albus. Les sourcils de la grande rouquine aux cheveux ébouriffés, étaient froncés. Lorsqu'elle se tourna enfin dans la direction de Scorpius, elle lui adressa une moue boudeuse et détourna aussitôt les yeux. Scorpius lâcha sa fourchette dans un geste rageur.

— Fais chier ! Elle m'en veut encore !

— Je m'habituerais jamais à tes grossièretés moldues. Tu parles de Rose ? demanda Albus en mordant enfin dans son toast.

— Ouais, j'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas et elle m'a balancé une tarte en pleine figure.

— C'est pas la première fois..., commenta Albus, blasé.

— Cette fois, c'est différent. Je crois que j'ai déconné, dit-il après un temps de réflexion.

Albus cacha à peine le ricanement qui faisait doucement secouer ses épaules.

— Pourquoi tu te marres ? s'offusqua Scorpius.

— Pour rien, s'étrangla-t-il. Tu me surprendras toujours.

Il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille en lâchant un dernier soupir de bonheur avant de retourner à sa lecture. Scorpius le scruta, méfiant. Il savait que son ami avait toujours un train d'avance sur lui et qu'il était capable de voir ou d'anticiper des choses que nul autre n'aurait su discerner. Il était cependant si frustrant qu'il garde ainsi le secret, surtout lorsque cela le concernait.

Sans crier gare, le nouveau professeur de potion se planta devant eux, une liasse de parchemin entre ses petites mains. Le professeur Parkinson, une grande sorcière squelettique aux cheveux sombres et flasques leur adressa un sourire crispé qui était incroyablement faux. Elle n'était pas la nouvelle directrice de la maison Serpentard pour rien.

— Messieurs Malefoy et Potter, dit-elle d'une voix mièvre, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous...

Elle tendit deux feuillets aux élèves.

— Vos emplois du temps, messieurs. Si vous avez la moindre question ou la moindre inquiétude, n'hésitez pas à frapper à ma porte, d'accord ? J'ai hâte de vous retrouver à mon cours.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas traînant, emmitouflée dans sa robe verte bouteille et son chapeau posé de travers sur sa tête. Elle continua sa distribution sans toutefois adresser un mot d'encouragement aux autres élèves de sa Maison.

— Quel traitement de faveur ! ironisa Albus en refermant son livre d'un coup sec.

— Je la connais, dit Scorpius. Elle était souvent en affaire avec mon père. Le genre Serpentard pure souche.

— La belle époque..., continua Albus.

— L'ère des grands sorciers…

— Le Sang Sur ! rit Albus, faisant sourire Scorpius.

Le sujet était épineux pour Malefoy et Albus l'avait bien compris depuis le temps. Toute sa scolarité, il avait dû se battre contre la réputation de Mangemort de sa famille. Même chez lui, il ne supportait plus la philosophie de supériorité du sang que lui avait inculqué son père, malgré l'implication de ce dernier dans la grande guerre et la destitution de la famille Malefoy. Il n'était pas rare qu'un élève ne lui crache dessus en le traitant de « sale Mangemort ». Lorsque Rose traînait encore avec eux, elle sautait sur ce genre de type comme une lionne et le tabassait à coups de poing, en oubliant toujours de sortir sa baguette (ce qui lui avait valu pas mal de retenues). Mais depuis deux ans, depuis que Rose fréquentait beaucoup plus les gens de sa Maison, c'était à Albus de protéger Scorpius de ce genre de médisance ; et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé (hormis la violence), c'était d'en rire. Ce n'était pas aussi dévastateur ou efficace qu'un bon uppercut mais cela avait le mérite de changer les idées de son meilleur ami.

Les deux garçons jetèrent un oeil sur leur tout nouvel emploi du temps. Scorpius poussa une petite exclamation de joie :

— Génial ! J'ai étude des Moldus en première heure !

Il finit d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner et eut à peine terminé lorsque les mets délicieux s'évanouirent par enchantement. Scorpius se leva de table et fourra son emploi du temps dans son sac, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Moi, j'ai soins aux créatures magiques, dit Albus sans émotion.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as pris cette matière en option…

—J'aime bien, haussa-t-il les épaules. Ça me détend.

Scorpius donna une claque dans le dos de son ami signifiant qu'ils se reverraient au prochain cours.

Ragaillardi par un bon petit-déjeuner et par l'excitation de redécouvrir sa matière préférée, Malefoy adressa à large sourire aux jeunes filles de cinquième année qu'il croisa dans l'escalier menant au deuxième étage, les faisant presque s'évanouir de bonheur.

OoO

Rose se rendait à son tout premier cours de sa toute dernière année à Poudlard. Elle avait de la chance, elle commençait par sa matière préférée en dehors du quidditch : soins aux créatures magiques. Avec toutes ces pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle n'aurait pas eu la force d'être attentive à un cours comme « Potions ».

Dès son arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle avait foncé sur Lily, coupant sa cousine dans un compte rendu détaillé de ses vacances d'été avec ses amies de son année. Après avoir envoyé bouler lesdites amies, Rose lui avait tout raconté : son désespoir devant Chase enlacé avec une autre fille, son coup de folie à la tour d'astronomie et Scorpius... En écoutant le récit de sa cousine, Lily avait pris, tour à tour, l'air outré, effrayé pour ensuite s'illuminer à la simple énonciation de Scorpius.

— C'est lui qui t'a sauvé ? demanda Lily, les yeux brillants.

— Sauver, c'est vite dit ! répondit Rose boudeuse. Il m'a plus déboîté le bras pour ensuite m'engueuler sous la pluie. Je n'allais même pas sauter de toute façon. J'étais... j'ai été stupide.

Lily donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son amie qui laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

— C'est pour avoir tenté de te suicider sans même me dire que tu étais malheureuse.

La petite rouquine au yeux bruns refrappa sa cousine au même endroit.

— Ça, c'est pour avoir voulu te suicider pour une histoire de garçon !

Enfin, Lily lui assena une pichenette sur le front, ce qui acheva sa cousine.

— Et ça, c'est parce que tu as oublié que tu étais une Gryffondor! Les Gryffondors ne cèdent jamais au désespoir. S'ils sont vaincus, ils se relèvent et ils affrontent leurs problèmes !

La petite Lily n'avait pas haussé la voix mais son expression en disait long ; elle était verte de rage. Rose se sentit honteuse. Sa cousine avait toujours eu beaucoup plus confiance en elle et incarnait, avec sa petite carrure et ses manières de petites princesse, la bravoure des plus grands héros de la maison de Godric Gryffondor. Elle était belle et bien la fille d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley, la bravoure de l'un combinée à l'impétuosité de l'autre. Un cocktail qui pouvait parfois devenir explosif !

— Je devrais faire quoi, selon toi ? dit timidement Rose en grignotant un toast.

— Avec Scorpius ? demanda Lily pleine d'espoir.

— Non...non, non ! Avec Chase !

— Oh... ajouta la petite rouquine, déçue.

Lily Potter adorait le descendant Malefoy. Elle l'avait rencontré pendant les premières vacances d'été de ses grands frères qui revenaient de Poudlard. Albus s'était fait un ami (pour une fois ! Il était si désespérément timide), et avait présenté un garçon pâle comme un vampire, les cheveux blonds et l'air un peu intimidé. La famille avait été surprise. James était furieux. Albus lui avait confié que l'aîné ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute l'année, dès lors qu'il l'avait vu traîner avec ce sale Sang Pur de Malefoy. Son père et sa mère l'avait accueilli comme n'importe quel invité, heureux de voir Albus si content de s'être enfin lié d'amitié avec quelqu'un (et que celui-ci ne soit pas imaginaire).

Pour Lily, ce fut le coup de foudre. Elle ne lâcha plus Scorpius d'une semelle, suivant les deux garçons en les interrompant dans tous leurs têtes-à-têtes pour demander un câlin au petit garçon blond ou s'il avait le temps de jouer à la poupée avec elle. Il avait toujours accepté, même si cela devait l'ennuyer au plus haut point. Scorpius avait toujours été gentil et drôle avec Lily et celle-ci admirait son intelligence, sa répartie et son charme déjà naissant à l'époque. Avec le temps, la jeune fille avait calmé ses ardeurs. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder une tendresse nostalgique pour le beau jeune homme qui avait été son premier amour, en quelque sorte.

— Alors ? s'impatienta sa cousine.

— Eh bien... je te répéterai les mêmes conseils que je t'ai donné pendant _toutes_ les vacances : oublie-le ! Ce Chase ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, dit-elle en agitant la main comme pour chasser une mouche. Et s'il te pousse au suicide à la moindre contrariété, il n'est vraiment pas fait pour toi !

— Je sais..., gémit Rose en chipotant à son assiette. Mais il est si beau !

Elle leva la tête en espérant l'apercevoir à sa table. À la place, elle croisa le regard de Scorpius, déchiquetant une pauvre saucisse entre ses dents. Rose se rappela de ses paroles au sommet de la tour. Elle se rappela aussi l'avoir giflé, plus fort que d'habitude. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, avec une pointe de culpabilité. Au fond, il avait eu raison de l'engueuler ; elle avait été si stupide.

Après que le Professeur Londubat eut distribué les nouveaux emplois du temps à chacun, Rose quitta Lily en lui promettant d'oublier Chase et ses envies morbides. Elle avait donné sa parole, mais cela n'allait pas être aussi facile que cela. Elle savait très bien qu'elle assisterait à ce premier cours avec lui. Elle se souvint de son allégresse lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il aimait les animaux autant qu'elle. Elle avait admiré sa bonté portée aux petits Niffleurs qui venaient renifler sa paume à la recherche de pièces d'or, l'année dernière le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé lorsqu'il avait vu l'animal approcher et lorsqu'il lui avait pris la main à la fin du cours…

Rose se gifla mentalement. La voix menaçante de Lily résonna dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle oublie et c'est ce qu'elle ferait !

— Bienvenue ! Bienvenue ! s'exclama Hagrid d'une voix tonitruante en faisant signe aux élèves de septième année d'approcher.

Le garde-chasse de Poudlard restait fidèle à lui même. Malgré les nombreuses années depuis la Grande Guerre, il avait très peu changé peut-être un peu plus de cheveux blancs dans son épaisse tignasse noire, mais sa carrure restait toujours aussi imposante. Il afficha un large sourire, surtout à Albus et à Rose qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Il avait été si heureux lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils continuaient son cours en option (chose que leurs parents n'avaient pas faite du temps de leur propre scolarité).

Hagrid avait une préférence pour la jeune Weasley qui avait hérité de la générosité de sa mère et du tempérament de feu de son père. Il était toujours heureux lorsque Rose se rendait à sa cabane, tous les samedis après l'entraînement de Quidditch, pour qu'il lui montre les nouvelles créatures qu'il avait déniché lors de ses escapades et il avait passé de longues heures à discuter des traitements à donner aux différentes créatures qui peuplaient la Forêt Interdite avec la jeune fille. Il y a longtemps de cela, elle venait toujours avec Albus et le jeune Malefoy pour une tasse de thé, rappelant ainsi au Gardien des clés de Poudlard le trio légendaire d'antan. Mais même le garde-chasse avait remarqué la distance que les trois jeunes gens avait pris au fil des années.

— J'ai une grande susprise pour mes élèves préférés ! dit encore le demi-géant en faisant un clin d'oeil à Rose.

Celle-ci n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se tordait le cou pour apercevoir son beau prince charmant. Elle fut terriblement déçue lorsque le dernier retardataire n'était autre que son cousin, Albus Potter qui la salua distraitement, son long nez encore plongé dans un bouquin.

— Suivez-moi ! Dit Hagrid en se dirigeant de son pas pesant à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Dépitée par l'absence de Chase, Rose ajusta la anse de son sac sur son épaule et suivit le petit groupe qui traînait dans le sillage du géant tout en bavardant gaiement. Albus marcha à ses côtés sans détacher les yeux de sa page.

— Coucou, cousine !

— Salut ! Pas la peine de me faire cracher le morceau. Je sais que Scorpius t'a parlé, se renfrogna-t-elle aussitôt.

— Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, il n'a rien laissé échapper. Il m'a juste fait comprendre que vous étiez en froid...

Rose regarda droit devant elle. Scorpius n'était pas si puéril finalement. Il avait au moins eu la décence de tenir sa langue sans qu'elle ait eu à le menacer.

— Par contre, continua Albus distraitement, Lily m'a tout dit.

— Quoi ?

Albus lui lança un de ses petits sourires de vainqueur. Rose leva les yeux au ciel ; elle avait été stupide de croire que sa cousine ne dirait rien à son frère. Ces deux-là se disaient absolument tout. Derrière l'esprit analytique d'Albus Potter et ses connaissances extraordinaires sur les gens, se cachait bien souvent les potins et cancans de sa petite soeur. À deux, ils formaient les pires commères de Poudlard.

Tandis que les élèves papotaient en suivant toujours un Hagrid enthousiaste, Rose baissa la voix pour s'adresser à son cousin, en espérant que personne ne capte un mot de leur conversation.

— Il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'était pas sérieux ! J'étais...j'étais folle. J'ai complètement perdu la tête à cause...à cause de…

— Chase, termina Albus.

Rose n'aima pas le ton qu'avait emprunté Albus pour prononcer le nom du capitaine des Poufsouffles. Il était pompeux avec une légère pointe de mépris.

— Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, répliqua la jeune fille en devenant rouge pivoine. Mais ce sont mes affaires, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler ! Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne recommencerai pas !

— C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, dit Albus en haussant les épaules.

Hagrid fit stopper la joyeuse troupe devant un enclos. Les élèves se pressèrent sur les rambardes de bois pour admirer la créature enfermée. Rose s'approcha et s'émerveilla comme les autres en poussant un cri de surprise. Un énorme lion, qui avait deux fois la taille normal de ses homologues moldus, piétinait la terre battue de son enclos. Son pelage scintillait sous les pâles rayons du Soleil. Sa crinière de feu ondulait au gré du vent. L'animal surnaturel était pourvu de deux grandes ailes au plumage d'un blanc éclatant. Il les déplia en s'étirant paresseusement devant les regards ébahis des septièmes années. Lorsqu'il les rabattit, le souffle du vent décoiffa plus d'un élève au premier rang.

— N'ayez pas peur ! Il est domestiqué depuis longtemps. Il ne vous fera aucun mal, dit Hagrid pour les rassurer.

À la vue de la créature, Albus referma son livre et observa l'animal avec grand intérêt. Rose comprit que ce lion devait être très spécial pour intéresser à ce point son cousin.

— Il s'appelle Raymar. Il a appartenu à plusieurs générations de grands sorciers. Le dernier est décédé il y a peu et ses proches ont eu la bonté de l'offrir à l'école de Poudlard pour des passionnés comme nous. Bien ! dit encore Hagrid en se frottant les mains. Qui pourrait me dire à quelle espèce de créature appartient Raymar ?

— C'est un griffon, dit Albus qui n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux la créature.

— Bravo ! S'exclama Hagrid. Dix point pour Serpentard.

Personne ne s'en étonna. Depuis des années, Albus Potter avait toujours réponse à tout. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Serpentard gagnait la Coupe depuis cinq ans. Albus remportait les points avec son esprit et Scorpius remportait l'autre avec le Quidditch. Albus était si intelligent qu'il lui arrivait de corriger certains professeurs lorsqu'ils se trompaient et qu'il les trouvait trop stupides.

Rose contempla le majestueux lion qui se prélassait dans les dernières zones de lumière du ciel gris d'automne. Elle le trouva incroyablement beau et avait une envie irrépréhensible de caresser son pelage sans aucun doute soyeux. Cela aurait été stupide de le faire. Si Hagrid lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était de toujours observer avec attention les réactions d'une créature inconnue, le plus à l'écart possible avant de tenter quoique ce soit. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Et plus elle observait ce griffon, plus elle se sentait attiré par lui.

— Le griffon est une créature très ancienne. On en trouve déjà dans les vieux papyrus des sorciers égyptiens. Il peut vivre plusieurs siècles, mais cela dépend de l'affection qu'il porte à son sorcier gardien. Voyez-vous, le griffon choisit un maître qu'il servira tout au long de sa vie ou jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci. Mais s'il aime son dresseur alors... il se peut qu'il se laisse mourir à la mort de ce dernier, terrassé par la douleur et la solitude.

Hagrid renifla, les yeux humides. Il sortit son mouchoir de sa poche, qui avait la taille d'une nappe, et s'essuya le visage en se raclant la gorge.

— Raymar est très vieux, continua-t-il d'une voix encore un peu brisée. Il a choisi de nombreux maîtres au fil des siècles mais n'a jamais trouvé Le Maître ! C'est pour cela que, malgré sa longue vie, il garde un comportement de jeune lionceau.

En effet, Raymar s'était éveillé de sa micro sieste et avait aperçu une pauvre souris qui sortait de terre. Il la poursuivit en sautillant comme un beau diable, soulevant la poussière à chacun de ses bonds. Malgré sa taille, le griffon était pourvu d'une agilité hors du commun. Il ne faisait pas bon de se retrouver entre ses griffes.

— Quelqu'un encore pour me dire quelles sont les spécificités du griffon ?

— Les griffons font partie des créatures légendaires, répondit Albus. Sa principale fonction est de garder des trésors extraordinaires. On s'en sert aussi comme créature de combat en de rares occasions. Tout dépend des désirs de son maître.

— Très bien ! s'exclama Hagrid, ravi. Encore dix point pour Serpentard. Comme tu l'as dit Albus, les griffons ont été catalogué « Créatures légendaires » depuis que des sorciers grecs, dans l'Antiquité, s'en servaient dans leur combat contre les envahisseurs. Attention, qui dit créature légendaire dit danger ! Chaque créature de ce rang représente un danger mortel pour n'importe quel sorcier expérimenté. Il s'agit d'être prudent.

À ces mots, plusieurs élèves s'écartèrent vivement de la rambarde. Rose et Albus étaient les seuls à ne pas bouger, fascinés. Hagrid ouvrit soudain la barrière et entra dans l'enclos devant l'air estomaqué de ses élèves. À son arrivée, le griffon délaissa son potentiel dîner pour se concentrer sur le demi-géant. Hagrid attendit qu'il s'approche pour le gratter à l'oreille ce qui fit monter un ronronnement d'extase dans la gorge du lion.

— Il n'a pas l'air si terrible que ça, fit remarquer Cédric Dickson, un garçon à lunettes de Serdaigle.

— Raymar a l'habitude des hommes, répondit Hagrid, Il a quasi travaillé toute sa vie dans les coffres de Gringotts pour le compte de famille puissantes. Mais il y a une raison pour que je puisse l'approcher ainsi sans avoir peur de me faire tuer... Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée? demanda-t-il en caressant l'épaisse crinière du griffon.

Sans surprise, Albus leva la main.

— Vous étiez à Gryffondor…

— Excellent Albus ! Vingt points pour Serpentard !

— Je ne comprends pas, dit bêtement Célia Travis, une autre élève de Poufsouffle à l'épaisse chevelure blonde retenue en natte.

— Le jeune Potter a vu juste, rit Hagrid qui essayait de contenir les élans d'affection du griffon. Les griffons sont très attirés par les sorciers qui ont appartenu à la maison de Godric Gryffondor. Selon la légende, les touts premiers griffons auraient été élevé par les lointains ancêtres de la famille Gryffondor. Ce qui explique leur nom et l'emblème du lion pour cette maison. Depuis, l'espèce aurait un faible pour toute personne ayant une personnalité digne des Gryffondors. Je vais vous montrer...

Hagrid lança un énorme morceau de bidoche qu'il gardait sur le côté, un peu plus loin dans l'enclos et le griffon se précipita sur la friandise. Le professeur en profita pour rouvrir la barrière.

— Il me faut un Gryffondor... Rose ! Approche.

Le demi-géant lui fit signe d'entrer. Rose s'étrangla à moitié en voyant la grosse paluche d'Hagrid qui lui demandait de le rejoindre et les pattes du griffon qui plongèrent sur la demi-carcasse de vache un peu plus loin. Elle fit quelques pas en essayant de faire fît des airs désolés de ses condisciples. Elle voyait dans leurs yeux son corps déchiqueté par les crocs acérés du fauve légendaire. Malgré sa peur, elle se cramponna au courage de sa Maison et passa la rambarde pour rejoindre la main tendue d'Hagrid.

Il la fit avancer près de l'animal. Celui-ci arracha d'une seule bouchée un énorme steak sur la demi-vache que lui avait lancé Hagrid. Rose pouvait sentir, dans son dos, l'attention craintive mais malgré tout excitante des élèves qui s'étaient sûrement pressés contre la rambarde afin d'assister au spectacle. Le griffon se tourna soudain vers la jeune fille qui fut happée par ses deux iris d'un violet profond. L'animal se figea tout à coup, comme la Gryffondor au bord de l'évanouissement.

— Ne bouge plus, Rose ! lui conseilla Hagrid.

Elle obéit immédiatement, trop heureuse qu'on le lui demande. Raymar se redressa élégamment, ébouriffant sa crinière et dépliant lentement ses deux grandes ailes. Il posa une première patte devant Rose qui sentit dans tout son corps la secousse du poids de l'animal. Raymar s'approcha tranquillement, tout en restant aux aguets. Rose constata, avec horreur, qu'elle faisait la taille d'une de ses pattes et frémit lorsqu'il baissa la tête près de la sienne. La bête renifla bruyamment dans ses cheveux bouclés. Elle se retint de pousser un cri d'horreur. Raymar lui tourna autour pendant un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité. De temps en temps, il rejetait soudain sa tête en arrière ou gonflait le buste en déambulant majestueusement autour de la jeune fille. Au début, Rose craignait ses réactions étranges qui ne présageaient qu'un violent coup de griffes imminent. Puis, la peur laissa place à la curiosité. Puis, elle comprit enfin le manège de cette étrange créature.

Il paradait ! À l'image des vertus cultivées par les élèves choisis dans la maison de Gryffondor, il paradait avec noblesse, à la limite de la fanfaronnade. Car nul n'était plus courageux et fort que les griffons tout comme l'étaient les Gryffondors.

Comme à son arrivée, Rose eut de nouveau l'envie de le toucher. Elle attendit qu'il repasse devant elle (le lion secoua triomphalement la tête) pour tendre la main. Raymar arrêta aussitôt son cirque et approcha son museau de la paume de la jeune fille. Il la renifla encore puis s'avança assez pour que Rose lui gratte l'oreille, ce qu'elle fit après un court moment d'hésitation. Raymar se mit à ronronner comme il l'avait fait avec Hagrid.

— Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Hagrid en applaudissant à tout rompre.

Les autres élèves l'imitèrent faiblement, encore trop tendus par la peur de voir la pauvre fille se faire dévorer. Rose continuait de caresser la tête de l'animal qui ronronna de plus belle. Elle riait à présent devant une créature qu'elle n'aurait jamais deviné aussi câline. Elle se retourna un bref instant pour croiser le regard d'Albus. Celui-ci posté derrière l'enclos, en sécurité, souriait à sa cousine, content de son bonheur. Cependant, ce sourire se figea lorsque l'ombre du griffon recouvrit soudain Rose entièrement. Hagrid poussa un cri de stupeur et lorsque Rose fit face au lion ailé, elle découvrit Raymar assit sur ses pattes arrières, la dominant totalement. Il avait perdu son air joyeux et farceur et fixait intensément la jeune fille. Rose s'était tétanisée de peur, incapable de bouger. La prestance de la créature la submergeait et elle crut défaillir lorsqu'il baissa curieusement la tête. L'animal la salua d'un air solennel et lorsque la peur disparut, Rose fit de même.

Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux. Rose caressa une dernière fois le griffon et se tourna vers l'assemblée médusée.

— Il m'a choisi, dit-elle d'une voix trop aiguë à son goût.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait et Hagrid la rassura aussitôt.

— C'est normal, Rose. Lorsque les griffons choisissent leur maître, ça provoque toujours ce genre de réaction. Respire, ça ira mieux ! En tout cas, quel exploit ! Fantastique ! s'écria-t-il ému. C'est la toute première fois que je vois une parade de griffon ! J'en avais toujours rêvé. J'aurais espéré que ça tombe sur moi mais...bon. Si c'est toi, Rose, je suis content.

Il lui tendit son gigantesque mouchoir et Rose l'accepta de bon coeur.

— J'accorde cinquante points à Gryffondor ! annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Rose rougit. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait gagner autant de points à sa maison, surtout en dehors de ses performances de Quidditch. Les quelques autres élèves de Gryffondor applaudirent à tout rompre. Les autres grimacèrent ou lancèrent quelques gémissements plaintifs qui suintaient la jalousie. Rose n'y fit pas attention ; elle fonça hors de l'enclos pour se jeter dans les bras de son cousin qui en eut le souffle coupé. Encore submergée par ses émotions, elle retrouva ses élans d'affection comme du temps de leur ancien trio. Elle rit dans ses bras et il lui tapota le dos.

— Te voilà la maîtresse d'une créature légendaire,... Je suis jaloux ! lui souffla Albus à l'oreille.

Elle rit de plus belle et s'extirpa de ses bras pour remercier Hagrid pour ce cours très intéressant. Celui-ci était occupé à refermer l'enclos. Déjà, il lui donnait les premiers conseils pour tout nouveau propriétaire d'un griffon.

— Il va falloir que tu viennes le voir souvent les premiers mois. Ils sont très dépendants au début. Ensuite, tu pourras lui confier des missions sans qu'il ait à souffrir de ton absence. N'oublie pas de...

Hagrid fut interrompu par la détonation d'une explosion. Tous se dévisagèrent sans comprendre. Albus tourna la tête vers la potentielle source du vacarme. Un nouveau boum rugit dans l'air, plus violent cette fois et des éclairs de lumière argentée zébrèrent le ciel nuageux.

— Ça vient du terrain de Quidditch, fit remarquer Dickson en pointant du doigt les gradins à l'autre bout du parc.

Rose regarda son cousin et ils comprirent tous les deux ce que tout ce boucan signifiait. Ils avaient reconnu les sorts qui fusaient de plus belle à travers les nuages.

— Ça, c'est Scorpius ! Lâcha Albus avec un soupir.

* * *

A suivre: Duel et Rugissement


	3. Duel et rugissement

3

DUEL ET RUGISSEMENT

* * *

Le plaisir de Scorpius Malefoy fut légèrement diminué par l'arrivée d'un importun dans sa salle de cours préférée. Chase Wilson débarqua en classe d'étude des moldus avec un grand sourire, s'excusant de son retard. Scorpius le suivit du regard tandis qu'il prenait place à côté d'une petite brune de Serdaigle, qui gloussa quand il lui demanda l'autorisation de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il était pas en soins aux créatures magiques, ce con ?

Le Professeur Radcliffe, un grand chauve qui rappelait curieusement Arthur Weasley, déposa une série de livres sur son bureau et agita sa baguette, en direction du tableau. Aussitôt, la craie blanche écrivit une série de noms inconnus pour la plupart des élèves assis dans la classe.

— L'année passée, commença Radcliffe en feuilletant ses notes, nous avons abordé l'Histoire moldue depuis les australopithèques à la création de Facebook. Cette année, pour vos Aspics, nous allons aborder des sujets beaucoup plus complexes. Je vous propose de découvrir les grandes philosophies moldues ! dit-il en montrant un épais ouvrage qui s'intitulait _« Recherche de vérité par la lumière naturelle » de René Descartes.  
_

Les murmures curieux emplirent la salle et Scorpius trépigna d'impatience. Les cours sur les moldus avaient pas mal changé depuis la réforme éducative qui avait suivi la reconstruction après la Grande Guerre. McGonagall avait sorti une série d'articles avec l'accord du Conseil du Magenmagot nouvellement formé. L'un d'eux rendait l'Étude des Moldus obligatoire jusqu'en cinquième année. Lors de leurs Buses, les élèves avaient passé diverses épreuves pour l'examen de cette matière comme réussir à s'habiller selon la mode des moldus ou de reconnaître certaines technologies moldues basiques et leur fonctionnement. Scorpius avait obtenu un Optimal, au grand désespoir de son père. Mais il n'avait aucun mérite. Il devait, avant tout, son talent à ses nombreuses escapades à Londres et à ses fréquentations auprès de belles demoiselles rivées sur leurs smartphones.

La craie au tableau se mit à tracer, de plus belle, de grandes lettres blanches et les élèves sortirent une plume et un morceau de parchemin.

— Voici une liste d'ouvrages que vous devez avoir lu pour vos Aspics et qui fera l'objet de questions d'examen. Vous retrouverez ces exemplaires dans la réserve de la bibliothèque mais je vous ferai un mot pour que Mme Pince vous les confie.

Le Professeur Radcliffe attendit que le grattement des plumes s'estompent pour effacer son tableau noir. Scorpius aimait beaucoup son professeur et adorait passer ses retenues avec lui. Souvent, ils finissaient par discuter jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit sur le parcours du professeur. Radcliffe était un Cracmol, élevé dans une famille de sorciers très conservateurs, un peu comme lui. Découvrant très tôt qu'il n'avait aucun talent magique ou très peu, il s'était évertué à cultiver son esprit par la richesse de l'enseignement moldu. Il avait fait toutes ses études dans des collèges et lycées de Londres et avait même complété son apprentissage en passant par une grande université. Depuis la reconstruction, Poudlard l'avait engagé pour remplacer le professeur d'Étude des moldus assassinée par Voldemort.

Radcliffe était patient avec ces jeunes sorciers qui ne voyaient pas du tout l'intérêt de s'intéresser à un monde aussi primitif que celui les moldus. Il avait ce don pour passionner les plus récalcitrants aux merveilles inventées par des êtres qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de connaître la magie.

— Pour commencer ce premier cours, je vous propose un débat ! Le débat est la base même du développement philosophique des moldus. Je vais poser une question et vous devrez me convaincre avec des arguments qui relatent des faits ou des références déjà connues. N'hésitez pas à vous inspirer de la matière des précédentes années.

Le Professeur Radcliffe fit apparaître le titre du débat au tableau. « _La cohabitation entre moldus et sorciers est-elle possible ? »_

— Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour réfléchir chacun sur le sujet. Je vous préviens, je ne me contenterai pas d'un oui ou d'un non. Soyez complets. Allez plus loin dans votre réflexion.

Scorpius nota la question du débat en haut d'un nouveau parchemin et réfléchit. Au fond de lui, il rêvait d'une cohabitation entre moldus et sorciers. Il n'aurait plus à se cacher auprès de ses parents. Même eux pourraient ouvrir les yeux sur leur soit-disant « sang pur ». Oui, la cohabitation était possible, nota-t-il en-dessous de son titre, car les temps avaient changé, même pour les sorciers. Les moldus étaient plus ouverts, eux aussi. Il le voyait à travers leurs réseaux sociaux et leur état d'esprit. Ils étaient tellement moins étriqués que le monde des sorciers.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les rires à peine dissimulés au fond de la classe. Scorpius se retourna, exaspéré, et contempla Chase Wilson en pleine conversation avec sa voisine qui riait aux larmes. Scorpius eut envie de bondir de sa chaise et de lui péter la gueule. Il soupçonna la présence du Poufsouffle pour se soustraire d'une matière difficile. Il était tellement plus facile pour un « Sang-de-ourbe » d'obtenir une bonne note au cours de l'étude des moldus.

— Qui veut commencer ? demanda Radcliffe après un moment. Mr Wilson ! Vous êtes nouveau dans ma classe. Avez-vous un avis sur la question ?

— Euh…

Chase se redressa sur sa chaise, l'air contrit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner un genre certainement, ou cacher sa nervosité. Scorpius se délecta de son anxiété. Le badaud allait devoir faire marcher son cerveau.

— Ben, j'ai un père moldu et je peux vous dire que la cohabitation n'est pas évidente entre mes parents, rit Chase nerveusement.

— Intéressant, dit Radcliffe en s'asseyant sur son bureau. Dites-nous en plus.

— Euh... Ils se disputent souvent parce que ma mère ne comprend pas certaines idées politiques de mon père. C'est un militant pour l'écologie, vous voyez ? Il s'implique énormément pour sauver la planète. Et ma mère voit pas du tout l'intérêt. Et pis mon père, comme il sait que c'est une sorcière, il comprend pas pourquoi les sorciers n'aident pas les moldus à sauver la planète.

— C'est très intéressant, ça ! s'exclama Radcliffe en désignant Chase du doigt. Vous avez entendu ? Mr Wilson soulève un point très intéressant. Lequel est-ce ?

Personne ne répondit. Scorpius se creusait les méninges mais il n'avait rien compris lorsque Chase avait parlé d'écologie... Ses conquêtes lui parlaient rarement de politique ou sujet qui ne concernait pas leur petite personne. Il détesta plus encore Chase pour sa remarque pertinente.

Gwendolyne Rickman leva la main, bras tendu.

— Ça pose une question intéressante, dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'assurance. Nous sorciers vivons aussi sur la planète Terre et même si nous n'avons pas la même empreinte carbonique que les moldus avec leurs régime capitaliste, nous ne pouvons nous défaire de notre responsabilité en tant que « terrien ». Qu'est-ce que cela nous coûterait d'utiliser nos dons de magie pour améliorer le climat ? On n'a même pas besoin de se montrer au grand jour ! Mais on ne le fait pas. Pire, on ne l'a même pas envisagé. Est-ce que par notre non-interventionnisme ne serait pas pire que les moldus qui nous ont chassé pendant l'Inquisition ?

— Excellent ! s'exclama Radcliffe impressionné. Dix points pour Serdaigle !

Scorpius jeta un oeil à la Gwendolyne. Le Serpentard la connaissait depuis sa première ; une petite fille noire aux dreads éparses, ses robes de sorcière souvent trop courtes ou rapiécées un peu partout. Maintenant qu'elle était en septième année, le petite fille avait bien grandi. Scorpius admira ses longues jambes caramels croisées sous son pupitre, son chemisier déboutonné négligemment à la limite de la base de ses seins généreux. Gwen se sentit observée et plongea son regard dans celui de Malefoy qui, nullement gêné, lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur. Elle haussa un sourcil, sourit à son tour et tendit un doigt particulièrement grossier.

Gwen et lui étaient rivaux, au Quidditch, depuis des années. La jeune poursuiveuse volait aussi vite que le vent. Scorpius et elle s'étaient souvent retrouvés au coude à coude lors d'un match particulièrement tendu. Lorsque Scorpius se retourna, il ne put que sourire devant ce tempérament de feu.

— Le mot interventionnisme ! dit Radcliffe en arrachant Malefoy à ses rêveries. C'est l'un des principes philosophiques et politiques de l'économie moldue actuelle. Vous le retrouverez dans l'ouvrage de Max Weber "_Economie et Société_" que je vous conseille vivement de lire. Bien, ajouta-t-il, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait un argument _contre_ celui énoncé par Miss Rickman?

Ce fut au tour de Scorpius de lever la main. Le professeur Radcliffe lui donna aussitôt la parole.

— Ce serait logique de contre-attaquer en disant que ce n'est pas la faute des sorciers s'ils ne veulent pas intervenir, c'est celle des moldus. L'histoire l'a prouvé à maintes reprises: à chaque fois que les sorciers ont aidé les moldus, ça a mal tourné par après. L'inquisition, l'invasion des Perses en Grèce, la vision actuelle du sorcier dans les médias moldus. On est toujours associé au Diable, encore aujourd'hui. Pourquoi devrions-nous aider un peuple qui est incapable de nous accepter ?

Très bien, Mr Malefoy.

Gwen tapota dans ses mains silencieusement comme pour le féliciter. Malefoy n'avait pas été aussi référencé que sa rivale mais il était assez satisfait de sa réponse. Il perçut toutefois la voix agaçante de Chase Wilson qui chuchota à sa voisine :

— C'est gonflé venant de lui !

Le ton de sa voix ne lui avait pas plu. Il était moqueur comme ceux qui se foutaient de lui à cause de la réputation de sa famille. Radcliffe perçut aussi cette petite remarque caustique et sauta sur l'occasion d'animer le débat.

— Mr Wilson ? Une autre remarque ? Faites-en profiter la classe.

— Non, je… paniqua-t-il tout à coup.

— Allez, ne soyez pas timide ! Tout peut être entendu pendant un débat. Cela sert justement à ça.

Chase dévisagea Scorpius avec une certaine appréhension. Ce dernier se tendait de plus en plus, le visage fermé, la mâchoire crispée. Cela n'allait pas bien finir, il le sentait.

— Ce...ce que je veux dire c'est que beaucoup de sorciers ont défendu la _philosophie, _accentua-t-il particulièrement sur ce mot, comme quoi les moldus étaient des êtres inférieurs aux sorciers et qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre. Au mieux, ce serait nos esclaves…

Lorsqu'il avait avait parlé, Chase n'avait pas arrêté de lancer des oeillades à Malefoy qui fixa son banc en serrant tellement les poings que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

— Tu parles des mangemorts et de la politique tyrannique de Lord Voldemort ? comprit Radcliffe sur un ton plus sérieux.

— Oui ! Je trouve gonflé qu'on puisse dire qu'on aide pas les moldus parce qu'ils nous détestent alors qu'ils savent même pas qu'on existe. Surtout quand, il y a pas si longtemps, on parlait de tous les exterminer.

— Si tu dois insulter quelqu'un… lâcha Scorpius avec colère, désigne-le clairement !

Professeur et élèves s'étaient tous tournés vers Scorpius qui regardait à présent Chase, une lueur de haine dans les yeux. Il savait pertinemment que ce crétin parlait de lui et de sa famille. Cette insulte, il l'avait entendue pendant des années à Poudlard, parfois même dans les ruelles du Chemin de Traverse lorsque des passants reconnaissaient son père. Toute sa vie, Scorpius avait connu les invectives grossières, les regards de mépris ou de dégoût, les chuchotements sur leur passage lorsque sa mère l'accompagnait dans une boutique et les sous-entendus de quelques professeurs à la seule énonciation de son nom de famille. Scorpius avait toujours trouvé tout cela injuste. Il n'avait pas demandé à porter le nom de Malefoy. Malheureusement pour lui, les personnes qu'il avait choisi pour incarner sa nouvelle famille n'était pas là pour l'empêcher de péter un câble.

Chase avait l'air d'un idiot, assis sur sa chaise, contemplant sans rien savoir dire, un Malefoy en colère. Scorpius se leva de sa chaise.

— Ce que t'es en train de dire, c'est que je n'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis parce que je viens d'une famille de Mangemorts ?

— Si seulement… T'es à Serpentard, mec !

— Et alors ? cria presque Scorpius, hors de lui.

— Tu peux sortir l'excuse que t'as pas choisi ta famille autant que tu veux, il n'empêche que t'as été envoyé à Serpentard, dit-il sur un ton mauvais. Tout le monde sait très bien que tous les Serpentards finissent mal !

Malheureusement pour Scorpius, il était le seul Serpentard dans la classe d'Étude des Moldus et n'avait aucun allié pour défendre son point de vue. Plusieurs élèves des différentes maisons (surtout celle des Gryffondor) opinèrent de la tête. Scorpius entendit même un "Bien dit !" dans le fond de la classe.

— Voldemort, énonça Chase qui se sentit soutenu, les Lestranges , Avery, Ombrage , les_ Malefoy…_ Tous à Serpentard, tous des criminels de la pire espèce. C'est pas étonnant avec un fondateur pareil. Le mec qui balance un Basilic dans l'école parce que les autres ne sont pas d'accord avec lui. Ce sont des malades, oui !

Quelques élèves se mirent à applaudir. Chase se leva et fit la révérence à ses admirateurs qui rirent lorsqu'il les salua comme un champion de la coupe de Quidditch. Scorpius était à deux doigts de lui jeter un sort.

— Attendez, intervint enfin Radcliffe. Je pense que vous allez vite en besogne, Mr Wilson. N'oubliez pas que nous avons des exemples de sorcier qui était à Serpentard et qui se sont comportés en héros, notamment dans la Grande Guerre. Souvenez-vous de Severus Rogue ! Ou du Professeur Slughorn qui a défendu bec et ongle Poudlard contre les Mangemorts.

— Des exceptions, Professeur, dit Chase. Des exceptions qui ne font que confirmer la règle : tous les Serpentards sont mauvais.

Chase avait regardé Malefoy en disant ces derniers mots. Les autres élèves l'avaient soutenus tout du long et applaudirent de plus belle devant cette vérité évidente. La cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours et le Professeur Radcliffe s'empressa de calmer les esprits.

— Pour la semaine prochaine, dit-il sur un ton un peu gêné, j'aimerais que vous lisiez les premiers chapitres de "_De la justice_", de Platon. Je pense que cette oeuvre pourra vous éclairer sur ce débat. À la semaine prochaine !

Les élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires et certains continuaient à congratuler Chase qui faisait son modeste. Alors que Scorpius fourrait ses notes et sa plume dans son sac, l'air sombre, il sentit plusieurs regard dans son dos, des regards qui n'avaient rien d'amical. Radcliffe s'approcha du Serpentard.

— Ça va aller, Mr Malefoy ? demanda-t-il, l'air contrit.

Malefoy rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et la serra de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers son professeur, il lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur.

— Tout va bien, Monsieur.

Chase et sa clique étaient déjà sortis. Radcliffe n'en demanda pas plus et Malefoy marcha rapidement vers la sortie avec une idée en tête qui le démangeait depuis les premiers applaudissements pour ce Veracrasse puant. Il sortit de la salle de classe et avisa sa cible non loin de lui, à quelques mètres, répétant à grands gestes ses meilleures répliques.

Gwendolyne Rickman se planta soudain devant le garçon.

— Je sais ce que tu as en tête et tu ne peux pas faire ça ! dit-elle en posant une main sur son torse pour le retenir.

Scorpius la toisa, sans comprendre. De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Elle le défiait du regard et il fut quelque peu désarçonné par sa fougue et sa beauté. Elle était très mignonne dans son chandail.

— Laisse-moi, lâcha-t-il finalement. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Il la repoussa sans ménagement et fonça sur Chase comme un rapace sur un rongeur. Les amis de Wilson s'écartèrent vivement du Serpentard en colère. Celui-ci attrapa le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle et le plaqua contre le mur, au détour d'un couloir. Quelques téméraire tentèrent de s'avancer pour venir en aide à Chase mais Malefoy les foudroya du regard ce qui eut le don de les faire déguerpir définitivement. La cloche sonna le deuxième cours de la matinée et les couloirs se vidèrent petit à petit. Personne ne remarqua les deux jeunes hommes, sur le point de se battre.

Chase tenta de repoussa Scorpius mais celui-ci était trop en colère pour reculer. Il le cogna un peu plus fort contre le mur de pierre du château. Les tableaux alentours les observaient, fascinés par la scène. Ils invitèrent même d'autres peintures à assister au spectacle.

— Lâche-moi, Malefoy ! grogna Chase en mauvaise posture.

— Pas question, rugit celui-ci.

— Tu vas m'attaquer ici ? Comme un lâche ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est typique de ta maison, pas vrai ?

Chase le provoquait. Si Malefoy écoutait sa colère, il le désintégrerait ici, tout de suite. Le bruit attirerait tous les élèves et les professeurs des environs et ils auraient de sacrés ennuis. Mais Scorpius avait plus de self-contrôle que voulait bien admettre le Poufsouffle apeuré.

— T'as vraiment envie de me péter la gueule, pas vrai ? dit Scorpius en le plaquant un peu plus contre la paroi de pierre. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as quelque chose à prouver ?

— Oui ! Tu ne me fais pas peur ! dit Chase avec audace. Un Poufsouffle peut être plus fort qu'un de ces salauds de Serpentard.

_Voilà !_ se dit Scorpius en relâchant Chase. Voilà ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ce petit vermisseau était sûrement jaloux de sa Maison. Si les Serpentards avaient la réputation d'êtres les plus vils sorciers, les Poufsouffles se battaient pour qu'on reconnaisse au moins leur mérite. C'est ce que Scorpius allait offrir à Chase, en profitant de l'occasion pour aussi régler ses comptes et peut-être même de venger Rose.

— Ça te dit un duel ? Là, maintenant ! proposa Scorpius.

— Quoi ?

— Oui, comme ça tu pourras me prouver une bonne fois pour toutes que le Bien l'emporte toujours sur le Mal. Alors ?

Chase sonda les environs déserts. Scorpius était sûr de lui. Après un court instant d'hésitation, la fierté prit le pas sur la peur et Chase opina de la tête.

— D'accord ! Maintenant !

Les deux élèves se rendirent en silence sur le terrain le plus propice aux duels de sorciers, ou du moins le plus discret ; à savoir celui de Quidditch. Scorpius y avait déjà emmené pas mal d'autres adversaires pour soit s'entraîner à quelques nouveaux sorts élaborés avec Albus, soit pour donner une bonne leçon à un débile qui avait eu l'audace de l'insulter.

Le terrain était encore humide de la pluie de la veille. Cela pourrait être handicapant mais Scorpius demeura confiant. Il n'avait jamais vu Chase en action, mais aux vues de ses prouesses en classe de Flitwick, il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire. Chaque duelliste se posta à l'autre bout du terrain, quelques mètres de distance les séparant.

— Tu connais les règles ? cria Scorpius en connaisseur. Pas de Sortilèges Impardonnables, aucune mise en danger et le premier qui est à terre ou perd sa baguette est vaincu !

Chase acquiesça et leva sa baguette devant son visage. Les deux jeunes sorciers se saluèrent comme le voulait la coutume et un silence de mort débuta leur affrontement. Scorpius adorait les duels. Plus qu'un sport, ces échanges de sortilège étaient devenus une véritable passion pour le jeune sorcier. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris les sortilèges informulés, le jeu s'était corsé au plus grand plaisir de Malefoy. Il aimait cette réflexion intense avant le premier sort jeté. Il réussissait toujours à pénétrer l'esprit de son adversaire pour deviner le premier sort qu'il allait lancer.

Avec Chase, aucun doute : il allait commencer par le sort devenu légendaire depuis la Grande Guerre, le fameux _expelliarmus. _Sans que celui ne s'en aperçoive, Scorpius agita subrepticement sa baguette autour de lui, préparant le terrain pour son prochain coup. Chase brandit sa propre baguette et un éclair rouge jaillit de son extrémité en direction du Serpentard. Un geste du poignet et le sort fut dévié sur les gradins.

Scorpius dévia sa magie vers la terre boueuse du terrain et le sol se mit à trembler. Des énormes mottes de terre jaillirent du sol pour foncer vers le Poufsouffle, ébahi. Des murs de boue séchée entourèrent Chase, formant un dôme hasardeux autour du sorcier.

— _Defodio !_ hurla Chase qui commençait à paniquer.

Sa prison de pierres vola en éclat et la poussière masqua le prochain jet de lumière argenté qui fonça sur le Poufsouffle. Celui-ci dût se jeter sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque de ce sort inconnu. Chase eut du mal à repérer Malefoy dans ce nuage qu'il avait lui-même provoqué. Il envoya plusieurs Expelliarmus à l'aveuglette en se remettant rapidement debout.

—_Obscuro !_ cria la voix de Malefoy.

Chase se retrouva aveugle. Il brandit sa baguette de tous les côtés, envoyant sort sur sort sans savoir s'il faisait mouche ou non. Après un temps, il se calma et fit attention aux moindres bruits. Il entendit un craquement à sa droite et balança son sort dans cette direction en reculant vivement. Soudain, il sentit le souffle de son ennemi dans son dos et lança un _Protego_ tonitruant.

Le bandeau de l'_Obscuro_ s'évanouit et Chase découvrit Malefoy à quelques mètres de lui, souriant. Cela le fit enrager et il lui balança plusieurs sorts d'une férocité incroyable. Le bouclier de Malefoy tint bon mais Scorpius comprit que Chase avait décidé d'enfin se montrer sérieux face à un adversaire digne de ce nom. Lui aussi en avait assez de jouer avec son pantin. La rage l'aveuglait plus sûrement que son sort et il se dit qu'il fallait en finir au plus vite avant l'arrivée d'un professeur. En envoyant tous ces sorts un peu partout, il était sûr que cela avait averti pas mal de monde.

Scorpius voulait finir par un bon _Petrificus Totalus_, ou pourquoi pas retourner le sort fétiche de Chase contre lui pour le ridiculiser un peu plus. Mais alors que Malefoy allait jeter son sort, il vit une lueur verte entourée l'extrémité de la baguette de son adversaire. Scorpius n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était sérieux ? Le jeune Serpentard savait pertinemment ce que cette couleur signifiait.

Ce con s'apprêtait à lui jeter le sort le plus impardonnable.

Une ombre gigantesque plana tout à coup sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les deux sorciers levèrent la tête et contemplèrent, interloqués, l'énorme lion atterrir entre eux. L'atterrissage fit trembler la terre boueuse et ils tombèrent à la renverse en perdant l'équilibre.

— Qu'est-ce que… commença Scorpius en se relevant.

Une silhouette glissa sur le pelage du lion pour tomber sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Scorpius reconnut Rose. Celle-ci lui tournait le dos et parlait à Chase en le suppliant d'arrêter.

Tandis que la sorcière tempérait son apollon, l'énorme lion se planta devant Scorpius. D'autres invités indésirables se pressaient autour du terrain, sans oser trop approcher. Scorpius ne pensait plus aux ennuis qui n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber sur la tête. Il était bien trop concentré sur la gueule du fauve qui le dévorait du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ? cria une voix que Scorpius reconnaîtrait entre toutes.

— Albus ! C'est quoi ce truc ? répondit-il en désignant le lion.

— C'est un griffon !

— Oh, merde…

Le Serpentard entendit la voix bourrue d'Hagrid demander à ses élèves de ne pas s'approcher. Le griffon fixait toujours Scorpius avec une expression qui ne valait rien de bon. Il avait lu une série de choses sur ces bestioles, en particulier leur capacité à dépecer une proie d'un simple coup de griffe. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer une des énormes pattes de l'animal et sut qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si la créature décidait de le mettre en charpie.

Curieusement, le griffon ne l'attaqua pas, comme l'avait présagé son expression. Il le fixa encore un bon moment, semblant hésité quant à la façonde se comporter. Puis, à la surprise de tous, il approcha sa gueule de Scorpius et le lécha de tout son long, le recouvrant de bave visqueuse. Le Serpentard s'était attendu à être croqué et s'était crispé sur sa baguette prêt à se défendre. La langue rapeuse du lion le dégoûta au plus haut point, mais il remercia Merlin que la créature ne se contente que de le "goûter" du bout de la langue.

— Berk ! lâcha Scorpius en essuyant la bave de l'animal sur son uniforme.

— Oh ! C'est extraordinaire ! cria Hagrid.

— C'est pas fini ! hurla Chase, hors de lui.

Ce petit con avait repoussé Rose dans un geste de rage et ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir qu'un lion de trois mètres le séparait de son ennemi. Il leva sa baguette, prêt à reprendre le combat.

Aussitôt, le griffon se retourna face à Chase et se mit à rugir. Le cri de l'animal résonna dans tout le domaine. Scorpius se boucha les oreilles en grimaçant, tellement le son était élevé. Le rugissement du griffon fit éclater les vitres du château les plus proches. Tous se tordaient de douleur sous le cri royal et puissant de la créature légendaire. Tous sauf Rose qui admira son griffon, tremblant légèrement de peur.

Chase tomba évanoui au sol. Le griffon se tut enfin et un silence de mort retomba sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Un_ "Hum, hum !"_ brisa le silence.

À son grand désarroi, Scorpius découvrit le Professeur Flitwick à l'entrée des gradins, précédé d'une foule compacte d'élèves et de professeurs qui s'étaient précipités sur l'origine de ce bruit étrange. Tous poussèrent des exclamations impressionnées en découvrant le griffon qui bailla d'épuisement. Scorpius se maudit intérieurement. Il était foutu. Il vit Hugo, le petit frère de Rose, applaudir silencieusement derrière le petit professeur de sortilèges.

— Mr Malefoy, Miss Weasley…, commença Flitwick sur un ton menaçant. Suivez-moi je vous prie !

* * *

**A suivre: Scorpius se change les idées. **


	4. Scorpius se change les idées

4

SCORPIUS SE CHANGE LES IDÉES

Le bureau de Flitwick était un des plus minuscules de tout Poudlard. Il était de notoriété publique que le professeur avait lui-même exigé un coin exigüe pour son usage personnel et ne souhaitait pas d'appartement trop grand pour qu'il puisse y trouver ses marques. Les élèves s'amusaient à raconter que le petit professeur de Sortilèges descendait d'une lointaine famille de nains qui ne se sentaient à l'aise que dans les sombres galeries des montagnes. Rose pensait, personnellement, que tout ceci n'était que des fadaises d'étudiants immatures. Mais en entrant dans le bureau, jonché de parchemins et d'objets enchantés, elle ne put qu'émettre de sérieux doutes sur ses convictions.

suite à l'esclandre provoqué parson griffon, Hagrid avait porté Chase dans ses bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Scorpius et Rose avait suivi le petit Professeur Flitwick en affrontant les regards scandalisés des autres élèves. En traversant la foule, elle croisa l'expression médusée de Lily et le pouce levé de son petit frère. Scorpius était maussade et ne lui adressa pas un mot tout le temps qu'ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte de Flitwick. Rose trouva qu'il avait du culot de lui faire la tête. C'était plutôt à elle de lui en vouloir. Après tout, il avait agressé Chase bien qu'elle ignorât les motifs de leur querelle.

Flitwick débarrassa deux chaises d'une pile de livres et invita les deux élèves fautifs à s'asseoir en face de son bureau. Il escalada son grand fauteuil de cuir et toisa les deux de son habituel masque de sévérité.

— Jeunes gens, commença-t-il de sa petite voix fluette. Je suis scandalisé ! Trois préfets-en-chef mêlés à une rixe digne de l'allée des Embrumes… Le premier jour ! s'exclama-t-il en frappant son petit poing sur la table,faisant trembler son chandelier. Devant toute l'école ! J'aurais honte à votre place ! N'avez-vous pas honte ?

Scorpius regardait ailleurs, l'air boudeur, encore couvert de la bave du griffon qui dégageait un fumet pestilentiel. Rose ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle rougit affreusement et baissa la tête pour ne plus croiser le regard furieux de son professeur.

— Miss Weasley ! Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous comporter ainsi. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

— Je… je vous assure Professeur, je n'avais pas l'intention de provoquer toute cette pagaille. J'ai vu les sorts lancés sur le terrain de Quidditch. J'ai cru… que quelque chose de grave se passaitRaymar m'a suivie…

— Qui est ce Raymar ? demanda Flitwick en plissant ses yeux gris.

— C'est le griffon, répondit Rose d'une voix blanche. Il est encore jeune malgré ses siècles. Il a dû croire que j'étais en danger, je ne sais pas… Il m'a choisie, vous comprenez ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et le Professeur Londubat fit irruption dans le bureau du Sous-Directeur. Il regarda Rose qui le supplia du regard de l'aider. Son professeur de Botanique s'était toujours montré clément avec la jeune fille. Après tout, elle appartenait à sa Maison.

Derrière lui, le Professeur Parkinson referma la porte dans son dos. Lorsque Scorpius reconnut sa propre Directrice de Maison, il leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

— Vous nous avez fait appeler ? demanda Londubat en s'avançant dans la pièce.

— Oui ! Il semblerait que deux de vos étudiants s'amusent, dès le premier jour de cours, à organiser des duels sur le terrain de Quidditch. À déchainer des griffons et à pulvériser tous les vitraux du mur est de l'école.

Le Professeur Londubat se racla la gorge en adressant un regard torve à la rouquine qui ne sut plus où se mettre. Parkinson se contenta de pincer les lèvres. Elle posa ses mains extrêmement froides sur les épaules de Scorpius qui frissonna de dégoût.

— Mr le Sous-Directeur, commença la nouvelle enseignante de Potions. Je pense que mon élève a simplement laissé la situation lui échapper. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas responsable des dégâts provoqués par cette… bête dangereuse !

— Raymar n'est pas une bête dangereuse ! explosa Rose en se levant de sa chaise.

— Du calme ! lui ordonna Londubat.

— Oui ! Calmez-vous ! dit encore Flitwick au bord de la crise de nerfs. Bon, j'ai entendu Miss Weasley, j'attends la version de Mr Malefoy…

Tous se tournèrent vers le Serpentard qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en dégageant ses épaules de la prise de Parkinson. Il planta son regard droit dans celui de Flitwick et répondit d'une voix assurée:

— Je n'ai rien à dire.

Rose s'en était doutée. Il n'était pas le genre du garçon à justifier ses actes même s'il était dans l'erreur. Il se réfugia une nouvelle fois dans le silence et Flitwick croisa ses longs doigts fins devant son visage.

— Bien, jeunes gens, et je pense que vos directeurs de Maison seront d'accord avec moi, je vous enlève à chacun cinquante points.

Les épaules de Rose s'affaissèrent. Elle venait tout juste de perdre les cinquante points qu'elle venait de gagner en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Quel gâchis ! La nouvelle ne fit ni chaud ni froid au Serpentard qui s'entêtait dans son mutisme. En même temps, lui et Albus pouvait refaire gagner le même score à leur Maison en moins de trois jours. Ce n'était rien pour eux. Londubat fit une grimace mais accepta la sentence. Il jeta un regard froid à Parkinson qui détourna aussitôt la tête. Ces deux-là devaient se connaître depuis longtemps et ne semblaient pas du tout s'apprécier.

— De plus, ajouta Flitwick, vous serez en retenue toute cette semaine. Vous devrez patrouiller pendant trois heures après le dîner dans les couloirs du château, dès demain soir.

— Quoi ? s'exclama enfin Scorpius.

La patrouille nocturne était un des devoirs des préfets-en-chef mais ne concernait qu'un soir tous les quinze jours. Une semaine à se coucher à pas d'heure en faisant des allers et venues dans les couloirs déserts du château était pire que de se promener dans la forêt interdite. Au moins, dans la forêt, il y avait de l'action.

— Vous pouvez disposer ! dit Flitwick en les chassant de la main.

Scorpius se leva en premier, suivi de près par Parkinson qui n'adressa aucun signe à son collègue ni à son directeur. Londubat escorta Rose hors du bureau. Ils marchèrent tous les deux dans le couloir sans dire un mot. Rose traînait, tête baissée, dans le sillage de l'un de ses professeurs préférés. Celui-ci marchait résolument dans le couloir. Il était grand et élancé et impressionnait toujours la jeune fille avec ses lunettes qui rappelait celle de son oncle et son épaisse barbe foncée. Neville Londubat était un héros de la Grande Guerre. Plusieurs fois, lorsqu'elle était petite, son père lui avait raconté comment le Professeur Londubat avait été l'un des seuls à se dresser face à Voldemort alors que tout le monde croyait oncle Harry mort. Rose adorait lorsque son père mimait le coup d'épée de son professeur de Botanique face au terrible serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'enfin, elle était entrée à Poudlard, et qu'elle avait rencontré l'un des héros de l'histoire de son père, elle n'avait plus su quoi dire, trop impressionnée par ce grand sorcier qui lui avait lancé un sourire chaleureux.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait mal de l'avoir déçu à ce point…

— Je pense que vous devriez arrêter de vous culpabiliser, Miss Weasley, dit tout à coup Londubat en stoppant net au détour d'un couloir.

Rose avait relevé les yeux et aperçut le même sourire chaleureux qu'il lui avait adressé lors de sa première année. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

— Vos parents ont commis bien pire durant leurs années à Poudlard. Votre mère m'a même jeté un sort en première année.

Il se massa la tête, comme s'il se souvenait encore de la douleur cuisante de sa chute lorsque Hermione Granger l'avait pétrifié, cette fameuse nuit de juin. Londubat lui désigna la porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. L'écriteau cloué dessus indiquait: infirmerie.

— Monsieur Chase doit encore se reposer, mais je pense que Mme Pomfresh ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que vous restiez à son chevet, lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Rose dût se faire violence pour ne pas sauter dans ses bras. À la place, elle acquiesça et passa la porte en remerciant gracieusement son professeur si patient.

OoO

Lorsque Scorpius sortit en trombe du bureau du Sous-Directeur, le jeune homme était d'une humeur massacrante. Non seulement le petit _Chasenichou_ se faisait passer pour une victime innocente en se faisant soigner à l'infirmerie, mais en plus Rose le rendait certainement responsable de ses blessures.

Il avait enragé à chaque parole du petit professeur, à la sentence totalement injuste et à ses cinquantes points perdus pour rien. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce lion… Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là d'ailleurs ? Rose avait parlé de griffon comme de sa propre créature. N'importe quoi ! Il en voulait à la terre entière. À Radcliffe pour le débat qui avait allumé la mèche, à Chase pour le Sort Interdit qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer, au griffon qui l'avait léché comme une sucette, à Albus qui n'était pas là pour calmer la tempête dans sa tête et à Rose !

Surtout à Rose.

Son inquiétude pour Chase le rendait malade. C'était pour lui qu'elle aurait dû s'inquiéter. C'est sur lui que Chase voulait balancer son _Avada Kedavra_. Mais ça personne ne le savait et ne le saurait jamais. Qui le croirait de toute façon ?

— Mr Malefoy ? appela une voix féminine dans son dos.

Scorpius reconnut la voix de sa Directrice de Maison et fit à regret volte-face . Le vautour vert bouteille glissa vers lui avec une démarche qu'elle voulait sûrement élégante mais qui s'approchait plus de celle d'un détraqueur. Scorpius attendit qu'elle le rejoigne avec l'envie irrépressible de s'enfuir en courant.

— Professeur ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il sentit trop insolent.

— Vous vous en sortez bien, pour cette fois, commença Parkinson en souriant à Scorpius. La prochaine fois, vous aurez moins de chance et je ne serais peut-être pas là pour vous protéger.

Scorpius retint l'air de dégoût qui tirait déjà ses traits. Il n'aimait pas ce professeur. Sa voix, ses manières, ses paroles, tout le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre au groupe d'amis qui gravitaient toujours autour de son père. Des vautours en quête de pouvoir. Et c'est lui qu'on traitait de sale Serpentard…

— Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, Professeur. Merci, se força-t-il à répondre.

Il se retournait déjà, son sac sur l'épaule, en espérant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette charmante Parkinson. Celle-ci le retint par la manche.

— Je ne vous donnerai qu'un conseil, Monsieur Malefoy… Méfiez-vous de vos fréquentations. Ces traîtres à leur sang ne méritent pas votre attention.

Scorpius s'extirpa, avec violence, de la poigne de son professeur. Les mots "traîtres à leur sang" n'avait fait qu'un tour dans son esprit et sa fureur grandit d'autant plus. Il ne put retenir ses paroles et répondit d'une voix blanche:

— Je sais très bien de qui je dois me méfier, ici…

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et marcha à grand pas dans le couloir encore désert, son sang "pur" battant ses tempes.

Le dîner dans la Grande Salle ne fut guère réjouissant, pas plus que les deux cours qui suivirent dans l'après-midi, même s'il était en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Albus n'eut pas à demander ce qui s'était passé avec Chase. Il le comprenait dans les expressions rageuses de son ami lorsqu'il arracha une racine de tentacula vénéneuse en botanique ou qu'il cassa plusieurs plumes en prenant note en cours d'histoire.

À chaque fois que Scorpius quittait une salle de classe, il entendait les murmures scandalisés des élèves autour de lui. Les premières années s'enfuyaient à sa vue, persuadés qu'il allait les provoquer en duel. Les filles ne lui lançaient plus d'oeillades mais des regards durs. Chase était populaire auprès de la gente féminine et tout le monde racontait que Scorpius l'avait traîné au terrain de Quidditch pour lui faire sa fête.

Les nouvelles allèrent si vite que bientôt le sujet du débat en cours d'Étude des Moldus se propagea comme une traînée de poudre parmi les élèves. Lorsque vint le souper du soir, Scorpius fut victime d'une série de remarques cinglantes sur sa famille et plusieurs Serpentards le poussèrent en s'asseyant à leur table, le remerçiant d'entacher un peu plus la réputation de leur Maison.

— Mais merde, à la fin ! s'était écrié Scorpius devant son assiette de hachis. C'est moi qui défend l'honneur des Serpentards et c'est moi qu'on lynche.

Un élève de cinquième année le frappa à la tête avec son sac en le traitant de "Sale Mangemort!" avant de s'asseoir avec son groupe d'amis qui le fusillèrent du regard.

— Je t'emmerde, connard ! balança Scorpius en lui dardant un doigt.

— Ils ne comprennent pas ce que tu dis, soupira Albus.

— J'en ai marre ! En plus cette connasse de Parkinson a eu le culot de me conseiller de faire attention à mes fréquentations.

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs. Il repéra Parkinson chipotant à son plat, l'air dégoûté. Il vit aussi McGonagall en grande conversation avec Flitwick qui devait sûrement lui rapporter ses exploits sur le terrain de Quidditch. L'air contrarié de la Directrice n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Et Rose, demanda Albus en prenant une bouchée de son dessert préféré (meringue au chocolat), elle t'en veut encore ?

— J'en sais rien. Sûrement ! Elle ne m'a pas dit un mot en allant chez Flitwick.

Il examina la table des Gryffondors. Aucune trace de Rose. Lily mangeait joyeusement avec son petit-ami en lui offrant des bouchées de son assiette. Albus comprit immédiatement ce à quoi il pensait.

— Elle est à l'infirmerie, répondit-il avant qu'il n'ait eu besoin de poser la question.

— Auprès de Chase, c'est ça ?

Albus acquiesça. Scorpius repoussa son assiette. C'était le pompom.

— Quelle journée de merde ! J'ai besoin d'une pause.

Sans terminer son dîner, il se leva en faisant sursauter son ami. Il ne posa aucune question lorsque Scorpius se dirigea avec toute la dignité qui lui restait vers la sortie. Quelques regards l'accompagnèrent jusqu'aux grandes portes et il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, c'était une bonne cigarette pour lui calmer les nerfs.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à fumer et cela remontait à trois ans, à peu près, il avait débusquer quelques spots pour tirer sur ses clopes en toute quiétude. Il avait bien sûr la tour d'Astronomie auquel il pouvait ajouter les coups de fils à ses précédentes conquêtes qui ne manquaient pas de lui raconter leur journée. Il aimait particulièrement fumer en haut de la volière lorsque les piaffes ne lui chiaient pas dessus en signe de protestation. L'un de ses endroits préférés était la bibliothèque. Un soir, alors qu'il était collé pour une raison qui lui échappait aujourd'hui, il avait découvert un petit balcon dans le renfoncement du rayon sur les sortilèges inutiles.

Ce soir, il s'y précipita. Tout le monde étaient encore en train de manger et il savait que personne ne viendrait le déranger dans ce coin-là. Mme Pince avait fini sa journée et avait certainement rejoint ses appartements juste après s'être restaurée dans la Grande Salle. Il alla sur le balcon. Le temps s'était calmé depuis hier soir et il sortit une cigarette de son paquet sans avoir à lutter contre le vent pour actionner son briquet.

La première bouffée lui tourna la tête. C'était sa première cigarette depuis son insomnie. Il avait l'impression que la tentative de suicide de Rose remontait à une décennie. L'avertissement du paquet le fit sourire. Le 'Fumer tue' inscrit en gras le fit inspirer une autre latte qui le fit un peu tousser. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde de fer en maudissant Chase, Parkinson, ses parents et ses comportements auto-destructeurs.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il rangea son mégot dans son paquet pour ne pas risquer qu'un de ses professeurs ne tombent dessus, au gré d'une promenade. Il sentit ses fringues qui empestaient la cigarette et s'imagina s'immerger, avec délice, dans un bain moussant.

Scorpius rentra et sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on l'attendait.

— Putain ! Tu m'as fait peur !

— Pardon ? dit la jeune fille assise à la table, un livre posé devant elle.

Gwendolyne Rickman détailla Scorpius d'un regard hautain. Il avait enlevé sa cape et son noeud de cravate pendouillait toujours sur son torse. Il rabattit ses mèches folles en arrière et observa la réaction de Gwendolyne. Elle ne semblait pas avoir capté ce qu'il faisait sur le balcon et il s'en félicitait. Il espérait maintenant qu'elle ne reconnaisse pas l'odeur de tabac sur ses vêtements.

— Tu n'es pas à la Grande Salle avec les autres ?

— Je n'avais pas faim… dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

— Tes amis ne vont pas s'inquiéter ?

— Je n'en ai pas.

Gwen tourna négligemment une page de son ouvrage et Scorpius haussa les épaules.

— Bon ! Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps dans ta lecture, dit-il en jetant sa cape sur son épaule. Bonne nuit…

Il contourna la table de lecture et s'éloigna de quelques pas lorsque Gwen le retint.

— Je t'avais dit de lâcher l'affaire.

Scorpius se retourna, curieux.

— Si tu m'avais écoutée, tu ne serais pas dans le pétrin. Mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

Elle claqua la couverture de son livre sur la table et se leva. Scorpius observa son manège en devinant peu à peu ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il connaissait bien ce genre de regard. Il avait le don de lui fouetter le sang.

— C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

La jeune fille se colla au Serpentard qui ne répondit rien. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de revirement pour sa fin de soirée. Il n'y avait personne dans la bibliothèque. Mme Pince ne risquait pas de poindre le bout de son nez crochu et Gwendolyne était absolument charmante. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire charmeur et fit promener son doigt sur le torse du jeune homme qui se mit à respirer plus bruyamment.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je te fais craquer, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Ça marche ?

Ses mains glissèrent le long de son bassin le faisant frissonner de tous ses membres. Si elle continuait sur sa lancée, il ne pourrait bientôt plus se contrôler. L'une de ses mains, incroyablement chaude, se glissa sous sa ceinture et il ferma les yeux. Alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur une prise particulièrement intéressante, Scorpius la retint en lui saissisant le poignet.

— Chérie… Je ne sors qu'avec des filles moldues, la prévint-il pour la dissuader.

— Oh, chéri… répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Mes parents sont moldus. C'est tout comme…

Elle reprit son chemin tortueux avec plus de vigueur. Scorpius ne l'arrêta plus. Il contempla cette fille sublime qui le dévisageait de ses yeux si sensuels, lui défaire sa ceinture avec empressement. Bon, d'accord ce n'était techniquement pas une moldue, se dit-il en se collant un peu plus sur elle. Mais elle était belle, intelligente, sexy à mort et il douta qu'elle puisse plaire à ses parents. Il se décida de se laisser chavirer lorsqu'elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Scorpius l'embrassa avec fougue, déboutonnant déjà sa chemise sous sa cravate bleue et or. Gwen caressa ses cheveux en pressant sa cuisse sur son entrejambe. Scorpius couvrit son cou de baisers descendant jusqu'à son épaule pour mordiller sa peau parfumée. Il dégraffa, en même temps, son soutien-gorge d'une main experte et l'embrassa de plus belle. Elle gémit entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il commença à masser doucement sa généreuse poitrine.

Le souffle court, échevelée, Gwen le repoussa brusquement. Lui aussi avait du mal à retrouver son souffle. Le coeur battant, il l'interrogea du regard et elle s'assit sur la table en repoussant son livre de sortilège loin derrière.

— Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, dit-elle en soulevant lentement sa jupe à carreaux tout en écartant ses jambes dorées.

Scorpius ne se fit pas prier et oublia tous ses soucis au premier coup de rein.

OoO

Rose mourrait de faim.

Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie, au chevet de son précieux Poufsouffle. Mme Pomfresh l'avait rassurée en lui expliquant que la puissance du rugissement du griffon l'avait quelque peu sonné. Il s'était évanoui puis endormi. Il lui faudrait plusieurs heures avant de reprendre connaissance. Pomfresh s'étonna aussi de la puissance du griffon responsable de l'état de Chase. Un griffon normal sonnait d'ordinaire sa victime pour une heure grand maximum. Cette créature-ci devait être incroyablement vieille ou dotée d'une force magique extraordinaire. Rose aurait pu s'enorgueillir de cette remarque si les talents de son griffon n'avait pas mené son cher et tendre à l'infirmerie.

Lorsque le soir tomba, l'infirmière de Poudlard chassa Rose en lui assurant qu'elle veillerait avec soin sur l'élève allongé dans un bon lit moelleux. Rose sortit dans les couloirs obscurs. L'heure était avancée et elle croisa quelques élèves qui revenaient du festin de la Grande Salle. Si elle voulait manger, elle devrait faire un crochet par les cuisines pour demander aux elfes de maison de lui préparer quelque chose.

Elle connaissait bien l'endroit. Chase le lui avait montré alors qu'elle traînait près de sa Salle Commune pour espérer passer plus de temps avec lui. Il faut dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis six longues années. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait aperçu Chase. Le petit garçon de l'époque était chétif et très timide. Il était monté sur l'estrade en dernier pour être coiffé du choixpeau. Rose avait déjà rejoint la table des Gryffondors et avait espéré secrètement que ce petit garçon ne la rejoigne. Elle avait été déçue d'entendre le choixpeau crier: "Poufsouffle !", en faisant éclater la table de ladite Maison en applaudissements tonitruants.

Cependant, au fil des années, leurs rencontres, parfois brèves, avaient fait grandir les sentiments naissants qu'elle nourrissait pour lui De jeune première année, Chase avait grandi, gagner plusieurs centimètres et prit du muscles en s'entrainant au Quidditch. Au fil du temps, Rose avait espéré plus que de simples éclats de rire ou de conversations profondes. Elle voulait le toucher. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse comme elle l'avait vu embrasser cette cinquième année, sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

Peut-être que c'était son impatience qui gâchait tout entre eux ? Peut-être en voulait-elle trop, trop vite, trop tôt ? Cela faisait plus de six ans que Rose l'aimait en secret et Chase ne l'avait remarqué que l'année dernière, juste avant les vacances d'été. Si cet amour datait d'une vie pour la jeune fille, elle était toute fraîche pour le garçon. Rose devait se montrer patiente. Après tout, il le méritait.

Rose perçut un cri par une des fenêtres fraîchement réparées. Elle reconnut immédiatement Raymar et fut surprise de l'entendre pleurer. Il devait se morfondre dans son enclos après la dispute entre Scorpius et Chase. Il ne devait avoir rien compris à ce qu'il se passait. Et le voilà puni, dans son enclos sans espoir de voir sa toute nouvelle maîtresse.

Rose sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Hagrid l'avait prévenue que les griffons récemment attribué à des maîtres pouvaient se montrer très dépendants dans les premiers mois. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait dit encore ? Ils avaient été interrompus par le vacarme du duel engagé par Scorpius. Maudit soit-il !

La jeune Gryffondor pensa à la bibliothèque. Ce lieu lui avait souvent servi d'ultime recours pour étayer ses connaissances très limitées dans le domaine de la magie. Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle pourrait très bien emprunter un livre sur les griffons pour le parcourir avant de s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle prit le chemin de la bibliothèque, elle se promit de rendre visite à Raymar dès demain matin.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque, elle constata avec étonnement que l'endroit était désert. Elle se souvint que l'année ne faisait que commencer et qu'il aurait été surprenant de voir des élèves en train de bûcher sur des matières à peine entamées, même pour les années de Buses et Aspics. Il n'y avait personne mais les torches étaient encore allumées. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait encore un traînard dans une des rangées ou que le dernier visiteur avait quitté les lieux, il y a peu.

Sans s'en soucier plus que cela, Rose parcourut les différentes rangées du bout du doigt pour s'arrêter à celle qui l'intéressait. Elle marcha le long des étagères pleines de livres sur les créatures magiques (peu empruntées, cela dit) et s'arrêta en bout de couloir pour extirper un ouvrage sur les créatures légendaires. Elle s'apprêtait à le feuilleter lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement.

Rose Weasley connaissait toutes sortes de gémissements. Celui de douleur était celui qu'elle avait le plus entendu. Mais celui qu'elle perçut de l'autre côté de l'épaisse bibliothèque lui était totalement inconnu. Sans un bruit, elle se décala un peu sur la gauche et tendit le cou pour découvrir la source de ces sons étranges.

Un deuxième gémissement, plus sonore, retentit encore et Rose faillit lâcher l'épais volume qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle s'avança encore un peu et entraperçut enfin l'origine des cris étranges. Elle fut frappée par une vision d'horreur ou c'était du moins comme elle perçut la scène. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour la déchiffrer et elle manqua de pousser un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il se passait.

Elle reconnut Gwendolyne Rickman et Scorpius Malefoy en train de… _de le faire._ Elle connaissait bien Gwen. Elle aimait beaucoup discuter avec elle des cours et de ses idées en matière de politique magique. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer en situation aussi fâcheuse et surtout aussi inconvenante. Gwen était allongée sur la table de lecture. Elle s'accrochait au bord tandis que ses seins nus ballotaient d'avant en arrière. Scorpius était au-dessus d'elle, la chemise défaite, en sueur, ahanant comme un animal à chacun de ses mouvements.

Rose contempla horrifiée ce qu'elle comprit comme étant un accouplement. Elle aurait dû partir mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Les gémissements de Gwen étaient de plus en plus rapprochée. Brusquement, elle se redressa et enlaça Scorpius qui la souleva un peu sur ses hanches. Il releva la tête, lui aussi, et son regard se planta dans celui choqué de Rose.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent, sans comprendre. Scorpius n'avait pas arrêté de s'occuper de Gwen. Il ne l'avait même pas prévenu que quelqu'un les avait surpris. Il avait reconnu Rose et s'était rassuré de ne pas être tombé sur un professeur ou un élève moins discret. Le visage de Scorpius se crispa soudain et Rose ne voulut pas en voir davantage.

Serrant son livre contre sa poitrine, elle ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit hors de la bibliothèque en espérant oublier, pour toujours, l'expression d'extase qui était apparut sur le visage de son ami d'enfance.


	5. La patrouille des punis

5

LA PATROUILLE DES PUNIS

Scorpius se réveilla, en sursaut, par un coup de pied envoyé directement dans son tibia. Il se retourna de douleur et tomba, avec fracas, sur la moquette verte de la salle commune des Serpentards.

—Debout! On est déjà en retard.

Albus Potter contemplait la carcasse inerte de son ami, gémissante de douleur. Scorpius était dans un état lamentable: une odeur de sueur et de tabac froid imprégnait sa chemise froissée qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'enlever avant de s'écrouler sur l'un des canapés verts profonds.

La nuit dernière, Scorpius avait frappé à la porte de son ancien dortoir. Il avait eu de la chance qu'Albus soit un des derniers à bouquiner dans la salle commune, devant un bon feu de cheminée. Il avait ouvert au Serpentard démuni, sans mot de passe, la tenue en vrac et l'air hagard. Scorpius l'avait supplié de passer la nuit dans son ancienne Maison. Il était si délirant qu'Albus pensa, un instant, que le jeune blond avait réussi à trouver de l'alcool quelque part et s'était enfilé une dizaine de bouteilles.

Si seulement…

Scorpius ne donna aucune explication à son ami. Il se contenta de chasser Daisy, la chatte d'Albus, un bel angora blanc au caractère méfiant, et de s'allonger sur le canapé en cachant son visage avec son bras. Albus n'avait pas insisté et était monté se coucher. Scorpius s'était endormi dans une position très inconfortable, se maudissant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, il s'était éveillé dans ses frusques de la veille, puant la mort et s'en voulant pareil. Il se releva péniblement en chassant Daisy qui venait lui quémander des câlins en dardant sa queue duveteuse sous son nez. Scorpius se releva en gémissant. Sa nuit dans le canapé avait enquilosé chacun de ses muscles et il se sentait plus tendu que jamais. Il huma son aisselle et fronça le nez.

—J'ai besoin d'une douche, dit-il en se rasseyant sur le canapé qui lui avait servi de lit.

—Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive? demanda Albus en préparant son sac pour cette deuxième journée de cours.

Daisy bondit sur les genoux de Scorpius et pétrit son pantalon pour se lover, en ronronnant. Le jeune homme n'eut pas la force, ni le courage de l'en déloger. Il renifla tout en se remémorant sa soirée. Il se rappela la belle Gwen, ses caresses et le plaisir immense qu'il avait éprouvé entre ses cuisses. Il se souvint aussi, avec douleur, l'air dégoûté de Rose lorsqu'elle les surprit et le plaisir qu'il eut à ne rien lui épargner. Scorpius avait voulu la punir mais il s'en était voulu à la minute où la jeune rouquine avait tourné les talons.

—J'ai déconné…, soupira-t'il en grattant distraitement la tête de Daisy.

—Encore?

Plusieurs élèves de serpentards sortirent de leurs dortoirs, capes sur les épaules, riant et plaisantant. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Scorpius Malefoy, aussi négligé, vautré dans leur canapé, ils se turent et évacuèrent la pièce dans des murmures suspects. Scorpius soupira.

—J'ai couché avec Gwen, à la bibliothèque…

—Ah oui, dit Albus en rangeant un de ses épais volumes dans son sac déjà bien rempli.

La désinvolture de son ami exaspéra Scorpius. D'ordinaire, son calme légendaire tempérisait les coups d'éclat du Serpentard. Cette fois-ci, il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin.

—Et Rose nous a surpris…, acheva Malefoy.

Sa révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe. Albus se retourna lentement vers lui, offusqué sous ses lunettes rondes. Scorpius ne lui connaissait pas cette expression. Albus était rarement surpris.

—Mais, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu? dit-il irrité.

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, aussi? se défendit Scorpius en faisant bondir de peur Daisy. Elle était pas avec Chase?

—Laisse tomber…

Albus jeta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et n'attendit pas Scorpius pour sortir de la salle commune des Serpentard. Le grand tableau pivota sur lui-même pour laisser le passage. Scorpius ramassa sa cape et ses affaires et rattrapa son ami dans le couloir.

—Tu m'en veux?

—Non, répondit Albus. Non, écoute, je ne devrais pas être surpris, dit-il avec cynisme. T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne!

Ils tournèrent vers le grand hall. Beaucoup d'élèves s'amassaient près des grandes portes. Le petit-déjeuner était déjà servi. Albus et Scorpius passèrent devant les sabliers sous les bannières des quatre Maisons. Celui des Gryffondor et des Serpentard avaient beaucoup baissé depuis la veille. Plusieurs jeunes élèves lancèrent des regards noirs au seul responsable de cette chute vertigineuse. Scorpius ne s'en offusqua pas. Une seule chose importait, là maintenant, c'était de ne pas décevoir son meilleur ami.

—Pourquoi ça te met si en colère? s'énerva Scorpius lorsqu'ils s'asseyèrent à leur table.

—Parce que! répondit Albus.

Il se servit une grande portion de porridge en renversant la moitié à côté de son assiette. Scorpius se dit que la réponse d'Albus n'en était pas une mais ne demanda pas plus d'explications tandis qu'il observait son ami engouffrer dans sa bouche les grumeaux blanchâtres. Scorpius ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil et n'en comprenait pas la cause. D'accord… Il avait merdé, en beauté. Jamais il n'aurait dû succomber aux charmes de la ravissante Gwen et jamais il n'aurait dû permettre à Rose de tomber sur eux en pleine action ou du moins d'en retirer un plaisir sadique. Mais à la minute où Rose avait déguerpi, il s'était séparé de Gwen et l'avait priée de se rhabiller.

Le plaisir avait laissé place à la culpabilité. Il en voulait à Rose d'avoir pris la défense de Chase mais cette vengeance inconsciente était pire que les injustices qu'il avait encaissées toute la journée. Après avoir quitté Gwen, il n'avait pu se résoudre à rejoindre son dortoir. Il avait eu trop peur de croiser Rose. Son silence aurait été pire que tout, plus que des insultes ou que des coups. Il n'aurait pu supporter son air de dégoût.

Scorpius se décida à manger quelque chose lorsqu'une petite silhouette se planta en face de lui. Il leva la tête alors qu'il allait croquer dans un toast et reconnut Lily Potter, les cheveux incandescents et les yeux brillants de fureur.

—Salut, Lily, qu'est-ce que tu veux…?

—Comment as-tu osé?! éructa-t'elle.

Malefoy lâcha son toast en levant les mains pour signifier son impuissance. Lily se faisait dominer d'une bonne tête par la plupart des élèves assis à côté d'elle. Tous les Serpentard dans les environs la dévisageaient en pouffant. La jeune fille avait les poings sur les hanches et foudroyait du regard le jeune blond, blasé.

—Ce n'est pas ma faute…, dit Scorpius qui avait deviné de quoi parlait la petite rousse.

Rose devait lui avoir tout balancé à la seconde où elle avait rejoint la salle commune des Gryffondor.

—Tu as fait beaucoup de bêtises, ces derniers temps. Mais là…!

En disant ces mots, Lily Potter ressemblait terriblement à sa grand-mère, Molly Weasley. Scorpius sentit la même honte et la même peur qui animait souvent Hugo lorsqu'il se faisait gronder par la furie Weasley. Il avait toujours été heureux de ne pas être à la place du petit génie. Hélas, aujourd'hui, face à Lily, il pouvait avoir un aperçu de la célèbre fureur des Weasley. Albus ne prit pas la défense de son ami. Il se contenta d'acquiescer à chaque mot de sa soeur, toujours en colère pour des raisons qui échappaient complètement au jeune blond.

Scorpius allait répondre quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par les centaines de battements d'ailes d'hiboux qui s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Guenière, le grand Duc de Malefoy, atterrit entre son gobelet et son assiette et lâcha une lettre cachetée des armoiries de sa famille, sur son toast beurré. Lily poussa un "oh" de surprise à la vue de la couleur de la dite lettre. D'autres Serpentard, attentifs, se mirent à pouffer de rire. Ils invitèrent leurs compagnons à s'approcher en désignant Malefoy du doigt.

—Ils a reçu une beuglante! s'écriaient-il en rameutant la moitié du château.

—Manquait plus que ça…

Le destinataire de la beuglante souleva du bout des doigts le papier rougeâtre qui frémissait déjà.

—Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir, dit Albus qui s'était radouci. Ce sera vite terminé.

Malefoy lâcha un profond soupir. Ce n'était pas la première beuglante qu'il recevait à Poudlard. Son père était friand de ces petites humiliations en public depuis que Drago Malefoy avait appris que son fils fricotait avec des sangs 'impurs". Cependant, Scorpius aurait aimé être épargné ce matin. C'était le coup dur de trop.

En ouvrant la lettre, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant d'ennuis depuis qu'il avait sauvé Rose du suicide. Peut-être était-ce sa punition pour avoir fait preuve de tant de charité? Il n'aurait jamais la réponse à cette question. Ou du moins n'y réfléchit-il pas tout de suite car un flot de paroles terrifiantes éclata dans la Grande Salle.

La voix de Malefoy père vibra dans l'air comme le plus violent des orages.

PROVOQUER EN DUEL… EN PLEIN JOUR… DÈS LA RENTRÉE… TU ES PRÉFET-EN-CHEF, PAR MERLIN… SI TU TE FAIS ENCORE PRENDRE… NE PENSE MÊME PAS À PASSER LE PORCHE DU MANOIR… TA MERE EST SCANDALISÉE! ELLE A FAIT UN MALAISE!... JAMAIS ÉTÉ AUSSI HUMILIÉ… QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE DE TOI?!

Tout du long, Scorpius demeura stoïque devant le flots d'injures que lui balançaient la voix déformée de son père. Albus eut la courtoisie de détourner le regard. Lily avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche à la première réprimande et avait pris un air meurtri, regrettant certainement d'avoir passé un savon à ce pauvre Scorpius quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les autres élèves n'avaient pas la même retenue que ses amis et chacun se délecta des vociférations du père Malefoy. Assis à leur grande table surélevée, les professeurs avaient tous fait mine de ne rien remarquer. Du haut de son trône doré, Mcgonagall scrutait Scorpius d'un air sérieux qui semblait dire qu'il avait mérité cette remontrance. La lettre finit par se déchiqueter et Scorpius racla les miettes dans son sac.

Lorsqu'il se leva, parmi la foule de spectateurs venus assister à son humiliation, il vit Chase, fraîchement sorti de l'infirmerie. Ce grand con lui adressa un sourire narquois et ponctua sa sortie de toutes sortes de remarques particulièrement drôles, en récitant, sur différents tons, certains passages de la beuglante.

—Scorpius!

Gwen lui barrait le passage. Elle s'était levée en même temps que lui et l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne s'enfuit dans les couloirs du château. Gwen était la dernière fille qu'il voulait voir, en cet instant. Rien qu'au son de sa voix, il se rappela leur nuit, Rose, Chase, le duel, le griffon, ses retenues, la beuglante. C'en était trop.

—Lâche-moi! cria-t'il, à bout de nerf. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir!

Il poussa la jeune serdaigle qui le laissa partir, dépitée.

OoO

Rose n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Le jour qui suivit, ne fut pas des plus réjouissants non plus. Dès le réveil, elle avait craint de tomber, par hasard, sur Scorpius. La veille, après l'avoir surpris dans la bibliothèque, elle avait foncé dans sa chambre et avait claqué la porte en espérant ne plus jamais croisé son regard. La nuit, elle s'était efforcée de rayer la scène de sa mémoire mais la peau ruisselante de sueur de Scorpius et les gémissements de Gwen la rendait folle.

Lorsque Lily l'avait retrouvée, le matin, devant son dortoir, elle avait tout déballé. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, sa cousine s'était empourprée et avait quitté la jeune fille, en rage. Rose n'avait pas compris. Oui, c'était choquant et assez dégoûtant pour qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir en face. Mais… Rose n'était pas fâchée. Scorpius était ainsi: il sautait sur tout ce qui avait une paire de seins et de longues jambes. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à rejoindre la Grande Salle, tout le monde lui raconta, en détails, l'épisode de la beuglante de Scorpius. Chase pavanait entre les tables en racontant, avec emphase, les meilleurs passages de la lettre et le professeur Londubat dût descendre de sa table pour lui demander de se calmer. En apprenant à quel point Scorpius avait été humilié devant toute l'école, Rose avait éprouvé de la pitié pour son ancien ami.

Plus tard, en cours, elle avait observé Scorpius s'installer dans un coin, loin de tout le monde, même d'Albus. Il ne regardait personne dans les yeux, ne répondait à aucune question que lui posa Parkinson en cours de Potion, se réfugiant dans un silence qu'elle lui reconnaissait bien. Scorpius avait toujours réagi de la même manière lorsqu'il se sentait impuissant ou débordé par la situation. Il boudait en silence, snobant quiconque aurait l'audace de lui apporter du réconfort. Dans ces cas là, il fallait attendre qu'il se calme et qu'il vienne de lui-même, s'excuser pour son comportement.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de se sentir responsable des malheurs de Scorpius. Après tout, le duel avec Chase n'était pas anodin. Plus que la simple dispute au cours de ce débat stupide, Scorpius avait dû venger l'honneur de son amie. Le Serpentard avait cette manie adorable mais complètement idiote de se comporter comme un chevalier servant auprès des gens qu'il aimait. Rose ne se vantait pas d'avoir un rôle aussi important dans sa vie mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient partagé une amitié profonde les premières années à Poudlard. Et c'était elle qui avait mis un terme à tout ça.

Ses raisons n'étaient pas si justifiées. Au cours de sa cinquième année, Rose en avait eu assez des murmures sur leur passage, tandis qu'elle traînait avec Albus et Scorpius. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait subir la jalousie à peine dissimulée de ses condisciples alors qu'elle peinait à se hisser au niveau de ses deux compères. Elle s'était dit que cela devait être plus amusant de traîner avec des Gryffondor. Des personnes qui pourraient enfin la comprendre.

A l'époque, Albus avait acquiescé en lui souriant. Scorpius, quant à lui, avait très mal pris cet éloignement. Il lui avait fait la tête pendant des mois. Et lorsqu'il se décida enfin à lui parler,c'était pour l'engueuler à joyeux hurlements dans tout le château. Leurs disputes se finissaient toujours à grands cris et par la retenue d'un professeur quelque peu tatillon sur la tranquillité dans les couloirs.

Rose s'en voulait. Pour ces années de disputes et de silences meurtris et pour ces deux premiers jours qui n'avaient rien de glorieux pour le jeune Serpentard.

Elle espérait retrouver celui-ci en fin de journée, après le dîner, lorsque Flitwick leur rappela leur punition. Rose attendit l'arrivée de Scorpius et de Chase pour débuter leur ronde, dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs. Chase fut le seul à passer la gargouille, encore hilare de ses blagues lancées à tout le château sur la beuglante de ce bouffon de Malefoy. Le visage de Rose s'éclaira lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher.

—Tu es toute seule? demanda-t'il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

—Oui… Je ne crois pas que Malefoy viendra.

—Tant pis pour lui.

Chase l'enjoignit à le rejoindre et tous deux sortirent dans les couloirs obscurs. Ils allumèrent leurs baguettes d'un _Lumos_. Il était plus facile de débusquer des élèves en les surprenant dans une allée sombre. Aux côtés de Chase, Rose oublia de compatir pour Scorpius. Elle retenait sa respiration à chaque fois que leurs mains s'effleuraient. Elle calqua ses pas sur les siens et son imagination lui mit des images osées en tête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle avait vu à la bibliothèque. Est-ce qu'elle oserait faire ça si c'était avec Chase? Elle n'osait y croire et rougit de délice en imaginant le plaisir qu'elle en retirerait.

—Tu es amie avec Malefoy? demanda soudain Chase.

—Euh… Pas tant que ça, hasarda Rose qui ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

—Tu traînais souvent avec lui, pas vrai?

—Avant oui…,

—Tu t'es rendue compte que c'était une pourriture et tu l'as lâché, c'est ça?

—Euh…

Rose éclaira un tableau représentant une famille de sorciers et le père lui brandit le poing de les avoir réveillés avec sa lumière.

—Je déteste ce sale type! cracha-t'il. C'est pas pour rien qu'il est à Serpentard. Tous pourris!

—Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, hésita Rose ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser.

—Bien sûr! s'empressa Chase de corriger. Il y a ton cousin. C'est un bon gars, y parait. En même temps, c'est le sang des Potter qui coule dans ses veines. C'est étonnant qu'il ait fini dans cette Maison, d'ailleurs.

Rose réfléchit à ses paroles. Elle connaissait les histoires au sujet des élèves de Serpentard devenus, pour la plupart, les pires sorciers que le Monde Magique ait connu à commencer par Voldemort. Mais tandis qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs déserts du château, Rose se remémora, avec nostalgie, tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec son cousin et Scorpius.

Elle se souvint lorsque Scorpius lui avait tendu ses notes en histoire alors qu'elle transpirait sur une pile de parchemins pour préparer ses buses. Scorpius qui volait avec elle, chaque été, dans le champ du Terrier, en se passant des pommes du verger et riant à chaque fois qu'il en laissait échapper une. Elle se souvenait des moqueries dans son oreille lorsque Hugo faisait l'imbécile à table. Son regard déçu mais toutefois heureux lorsqu'elle le battut pour la première fois, au quidditch.

—Il n'est pas si méchant que ça… Scorpius, dit Rose à haute voix.

Chase stoppa sa marche. Il fit face à la jeune fille et la dévisagea avec une expression qui la fit rougir.

—Tu l'aimes bien? demanda-t'il presque en colère.

—C'était mon ami…

—Non! Je veux dire… tu l'aimes bien, bien?

En disant ces mots, il prit la main de Rose qui sentit une douce chaleur envahir l'extrémité de ses doigts.

—Non...non, jamais, s'étrangla-t'elle alors que Chase s'approchait de plus en plus. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui…

—Tant mieux.

Il posa doucement une main sur sa joue couverte de taches de rousseur et approcha son visage de sien. Rose ferma les yeux et attendit qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

OoO

Scorpius avait trouvé l'endroit le plus tranquille du château pour bouder en toute quiétude.

La beuglante avait eu l'effet escompté: toute l'école riait dans son dos. C'était exactement ce que cherchait à faire son père et il avait réussi. Scorpius avait reçu une autre lettre un peu plus tard dans la journée. Guenièvre la lui avait apportée alors qu'il allumait sa dixième clope sur le balcon de la bibliothèque, espérant échapper aux railleries des élèves qui le poursuivaient de classes en classes.

Il tenait le bout de parchemin entre les mains, assis sur l'escalier de pierre qui menait à la trappe de Trelawney. Sa baguette allumée éclairait l'écriture fine et minuscule de sa mère. Moins vindicative que les paroles de son père, elle ne manquait pas de le culpabiliser tout de même, mettant l'accent sur ses fréquentations.

"_J'espère, de tout coeur, que tu finiras par te trouver une gentille sorcière, de bonne famille pour nous faire honneur._"

"_Essaie de pardonner à ton père. Il se fait du souci, tout comme moi_."

"_Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir tes responsabilités. Tu es de sang 'pur'. Il t'incombe de perpétuer la lignée._"

La lettre se finissait par ses éternelles embrassades qui eut autant d'effet, sur Scorpius, que les mots d'amour d'un détraqueur. Scorpius était à bout. Il n'avait toujours pas pris de bain et son odeur corporelle s'approchait de plus en plus à celle d'un troll.

Au moins, il était en paix sur ces escaliers sombres et déserts. Il ne patrouillait pas vraiment mais s'il croisait un professeur, il pouvait quand même monter un char et faire croire qu'il guettait l'arrivée imminente d'un groupe d'élèves rebelles.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette année qui commençait à peine. Marre des profs qui faisaient semblant de rien lorsque toute l'école crachait sur les Serpentard. Marre de ses parents qui insistaient maintenant pour qu'il se trouve une épouse et fasse de merveilleux bébés au sang pur. Il aurait tout donné, là maintenant, pour se retrouver à Londres en boîte de nuit avec une magnifique petite brune avec qui il aurait bu des litres de vodka et fini la soirée dans son lit douillet, au creux de ses bras.

Il soupira et se décida enfin à bouger pour patrouiller un peu. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur un élève en pyjama pour lui enlever une dizaine de points et peut-être même se venger en lui donnant une retenue.

Il descendit l'escalier qui pivota sur lui-même avec un bruit de pierres brisée pour le déposer au troisième étage. Il déambulait au gré de ses envie sans vraiment de but. Il voulait simplement que sa punition prenne fin pour ce soir et pouvoir se réfugier dans ses appartements en envoyant le monde aller se faire foutre.

Lorsque Scorpius s'approcha de la grande statue de l'aigle des Serdaigle, il eut la mauvaise surprise de croiser Gwen, emmitouflée dans sa cape, chaussons au pieds. Scorpius leva sa baguette sur elle puis haussa les épaules. La jeune femme s'approcha timidement. Elle n'avait plus la même démarche sensuelle comme à la bibliothèque mais semblait plutôt désolée, presque compatissante.

—Je n'étais pas sûre que tu passerais par là…, murmura-t'elle.

—Tu n'as rien à faire là…, dit Scorpius en abaissant sa baguette. Je pourrais te punir.

—Tu comptes le faire?

Scorpius hésita un moment. Gwen attendait sa réponse et Scorpius ne lut aucune peur dans ses yeux chocolat.

—Non, finit-il par dire. Je n'en ai pas envie.

—Tu veux un peu de compagnie?

Gwen l'accompagna dans les couloirs, se pressant contre lui de temps en temps. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à ces perches tendues. Il avait retenu la leçon et même s'il se l'autorisait, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air entre deux tableaux du château. Cependant, il dût admettre qu'il devait au moins une chose à la jeune femme: des excuses.

—Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, ce matin, dit-il en inspectant un coin, derrière les rideaux.

—Je sais, dit-elle tout bas.

—J'étais hors de moi.

—Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Scorpius sentit Gwen se tortiller à côté de lui. Il lui jeta un regard en biais et constata que la jeune Serdaigle était nerveuse.

—Tu as quelque chose à me dire?

—Je...La nuit dernière était… C'était vraiment… Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis une fille facile, dit-elle avec véhémence.

—Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pensé, répondit-il, tout à coup, méfiant.

—Si je l'ai fait avec toi c'est parce que tu me plais…

—Ok.

Scorpius demeurait le plus évasif possible. Un affreux doute s'immisça dans son esprit. Il redoutait les prochaines paroles de sa toute nouvelle conquête. Gwen prit soudain la main de Scorpius qui se raidit. Elle le força à s'arrêter et le dévisagea avec une expression qui stressa de plus en plus le Serpentard.

—Je t'aime bien, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je t'aime beaucoup, Scorpius.

"Oh, non!" pensa ce dernier en cherchant désespérément une parade pour s'en sortir.

—Si tu veux bien… on pourrait sortir ensemble, toi et moi…

—Euh…

En levant un peu sa baguette, Scorpius se rendit compte que plusieurs tableaux s'étaient réveillés et ne perdaient pas une miette de leur conversation. Se sentant épié, Scorpius sentit le stress le gagner. Au cours de sa scolarité, il avait reçu quelques déclarations d'amour, à la fin d'un cours, pendant le dîner, dans le parc du château, tous les lieux du domaine y étaient passés et la réponse restait toujours la même.

—Ecoute…, commença Scorpius qui se remit à marcher pour trouver de l'inspiration. Ce qu'on a fait hier était super mais comme je te l'ai dit… Je ne sors qu'avec des moldues. Toi et moi, c'est…

Il avait tourné à gauche et s'était brusquement arrêté.

—Quoi? demanda Gwen à mi-voix.

Scorpius ne faisait plus attention à la Serdaigle. Il contemplait, silencieux, les deux élèves occupés à s'embrasser à quelques mètres d'eux. Il ne les aurait pas remarqué si l'extrémité de leurs baguettes n'avaient pas éclairés leurs visages. Il reconnut Chase et… Rose. Le garçon la dominait de toute sa taille, ses mains enveloppant son visage tandis qu'il goûtait à ses lèvres. Rose ne bougeait pas d'un poil, plus gênée qu'autre chose. Mais Scorpius connaissait les sentiments de son amie pour ce bon à rien et ne doutât pas qu'elle devait être au bord de l'extase.

—Scorpius? appela doucement Gwen qui n'avait encore rien remarqué.

—Je dois y aller.

Il rebroussa chemin et s'enfuit dans le couloir, laissant Gwen dans l'obscurité.

OoO

Les lèvres de Chase se détachèrent doucement de celles de Rose. Cette dernière avait savouré l'instant comme un cadeau des dieux. Ses mains tremblaient comme pour le premier baiser que lui avait donné le Poufsouffle avant le début des vacances. C'était toujours aussi bon. Elle soupira d'aise et ouvrit la bouche pour enfin faire sa grande déclaration. Celle qu'elle aurait dû faire, il y avait de cela deux mois.

Chase fut plus rapide.

—C'est vraiment pas ça…, lâcha-t'il en secouant la tête.

Pour Rose, ce fut comme une douche glacée. Elle se retrouva, à nouveau, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, au milieu de la tempête, prête à se jeter dans le vide.

—Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? demanda-t'elle désespérée.

Chase se passa, une nouvelle fois, une main dans ses cheveux bruns, gêné. Il hésitait vraiment à aborder le sujet.

—Dis-moi!, insista Rose.

Chase soupira puis tendit les bras pour enlacer Rose qui accepta l'invitation, décontenancée.

—Tu es super belle, commença-t'il en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais à chaque fois que je t'embrasse, j'ai vraiment l'impression de donner un baiser à un glaçon.

Il la repoussa légèrement pour la dévisager. Il lui adressa un sourire embarrassé. Rose était perdue. Chaque mot qu'il lui adressait était comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur.

—C'était pareil la première fois. J'ai vraiment l'impression de t'embrasser de force. C'est… gênant.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Qu'y avait-il à répondre? Elle avait envie d'hurler. Chase dût remarquer son expression médusée. Il essaya de la rassurer comme il put.

—Non… Je ne dis pas que c'est ta faute, hein! C'est juste...nous, je crois. On n'est peut-être pas fait pour être ensemble, tu comprends. C'est...physique.

Il lui tapota doucement la tête dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Rose avait l'impression que son âme s'était échappée de son corps. Un détraqueur aurait pu lui faire le baiser de la mort, cela serait revenu au même.

Chase l'invita à continuer leur ronde. Il continua de l'abreuver de remarques acerbes sur les Serpentard et dériva sur le quidditch et ses pronostics sur ses prochaines victoires. Rose garda le silence ou ponctua le discours de Chase par des bruits de gorges pour montrer, sans doute, qu'elle n'était pas morte sous le choc de ses révélations précédentes.

Ils patrouillèrent encore une heure puis rejoignirent leurs dortoirs. Chase monta dans sa chambre avec un de ses grands sourires qui faisaient d'ordinaire fondre le coeur de la jeune femme. Ce soir, elle lui adressa un faible signe de la main et monta se coucher avec l'envie de mourir à nouveau. Lorsque sa tête tomba sur son oreiller, elle libéra ses larmes qui perdurèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Au matin, elle s'était calmée avec une idée.


	6. La demande désespérée

6

LA DEMANDE DÉSESPÉRÉE MAIS POUR LE MOINS FARFELUE DE ROSE

* * *

Le reste de la semaine fut plus tranquille pour Scorpius Malefoy. Les railleries des élèves de Poudlard s'étaient calmées au fil des jours et même Chase Wilson n'imitait plus la voix de son père à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs. Scorpius put presque espéré vivre une année tranquille si ce n'était les nombreux courriers qu'il avait continué à recevoir chaque matin. Quand ce n'était pas une lettre d'injures de son paternel que lui balançait Guenièvre dans son gobelet de jus de citrouilles, c'était des billets suppliants de sa mère pour lui rapporter des nouvelles encourageantes. Bientôt, Scorpius comprit le manège insistant de ses parents. Ces deux-là avaient décidé de faire pression sur leur fils pour qu'il se décide enfin à se caser.

Scorpius ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Il avait atteint sa majorité en mars dernier et quitterait bientôt l'école pour entrer dans la vie active. Comme le voulait la tradition familiale, il était logique qu'il reprenne les affaires des Malefoy et cela supposait aussi de se trouver une gentille épouse pour perpétuer la lignée. Scorpius soupçonnait de plus en plus ses parents d'avoir imaginé des plans machiavéliques, à défaut d'être subtils, pour le caser à tout prix. Les regards persistants de la maîtresse des potions, ses conseils et le fait qu'elle insistait énormément sur son amitié à son égard, rendait le jeune garçon de plus en plus méfiant. C'était tout à fait le style de son père d'envoyer un émissaire se lier d'amitié avec son fils pour lui faire entendre raison ou pour lui servir de mentor, comme Rogue l'avait fait avec Drago, à l'époque.

Scorpius n'avait plus croisé Gwen durant les jours qui suivirent leur petite conversation dans les couloirs de l'école. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait entraperçut en cours, ou dans la Grande Salle, la demoiselle le niait purement et simplement ou lui tendait un geste grossier pour bien lui signifier que son rejet ne l'avait pas offusquer outre mesure. En plus de Gwen, le Serpentard avait remarqué que de plus en plus d'élèves de sa maison venaient l'alpaguer entre deux cours pour lui faire de grandes déclarations ou lui proposer une sortie. A force de refus, il commença à se demander si ses parents n'avaient pas demandé à ceux des jeunes filles pour que leur famille respective ne s'allie dans une union heureuse. C'était un peu gros, il fallait l'admettre mais Scorpius savait ses parents tout à fait capable de ce genre de combine de mariage arrangé.

En fin de semaine, bien décidé à mettre un terme à ce cirque grotesque, Scorpius se rendit dans le 'quartier général' du plus gros cerveau de Poudlard. S'il existait quelqu'un pour le sortir de ce pétrin, c'était bien ce petit surdoué d'Hugo Weasley. Le petit garnement passait son temps à sécher les cours. Il avait trouvé la combine parfaite, mise en place avec son oncle George: créer un double (beaucoup plus diminué intellectuellement) pour se rendre en classe à la place de l'original. Le processus avait été mis en vente dès Noël dernier et avait remporté un franc succès auprès des élèves de Poudlard ainsi que dans les collèges étrangers. Mcgonagall et Russard avait mis un terme à son usage dès que les premiers clones se mirent à débiter des conneries en cours à la moindre question qui demandait plus de deux syllabes. Il n'y avait plus qu'Hugo pour en profiter ou du moins, avait-il l'audace de continuer à utiliser sa copie débile. Bien sûr, les professeurs s'en rendaient compte mais il préférait s'acharner sur une coquille vide plutôt que de voir un petit diable provoquer un chaos digne de Peeves dans leur classe. Tandis que le clone d'Hugo écoutait religieusement les cours, le vrai se terrait dans la salle sur demande, pianotant sur des consoles.

Scorpius passa trois fois devant le mur en répétant le mot de passe que lui avait appris Hugo. Une porte toute simple se dessina bientôt dans la brique blanche et le Serpentard pénétra dans une pièce plus grande que la salle de bain des préfets. Dès ses premiers pas, Scorpius dût enjamber d'énormes câbles qui serpentaient le sol et remontaient au plafond pour s'imbriquer les uns sur les autres, formant un tas de tuyaux multicolors. Sur les murs adjacents, Hugo avait accroché une série de tableaux remplie de formules mathématiques mélangée à des signes magiques que Scorpius avait pu lire dans ses manuels les avancés en sortilège. Il découvrit son jeune ami assis devant une immense console où s'entassait des piles branlantes de bouquins poussiéreux. Hugo pianotait sur un clavier, les yeux rivés sur un écran qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux des ordinateurs moldus. De la musique techno vrombissait à des décibels élevés, faisant trembler la pierre autour de lui.

Scorpius hurla pour attirer son attention, tout en s'avançant en enjambant les cartons vides éparpillés dans la pièce. Hugo diminua le son de sa musique d'un coup de baguette et fit pivoter son fauteuil.

—Fais attention aux câbles, le courant est instable, l'avertit-il en observant ses acrobaties pour le rejoindre.

—T'as réussi à mettre le courant?

—Nop! répondit-il en retournant à son clavier qu'il tapota de plus belle.

Une série de ligne de codes magiques s'afficha sur son écran.

—Mais… Et tout ça? désigna Malefoy en balayant la pièce de la main. Tu vas pas me faire croire que ça vient pas du monde moldu.

—Nop! J'ai tout fabriqué à partir de pièces détachées. Je te dis pas le nombre de radios magiques que j'ai dû voler aux profs pour monter tout ce truc.

—Et ça ne marche pas à l'électricité…

—Nop! Y a que la magie qui marche ici. J'ai réussi à la canaliser et à modifier sa fonction pour des usages plus molduenne. On peut parler d'une sorte...d'évolution de la magie. Le genre de truc que penserait jamais nos chers professeurs. ça, mec, c'est de la dynamite!

Il actionna une touche et un petit personnage pixelisé apparut sur l'écran dans un décor de plateformes comme certains jeux que lui avait montré certaines de ses conquêtes. Le petit bonhomme s'encourait tout seul, comme un habitant des tableaux qui peuplaient le château. Scorpius s'ébahit devant cette prouesse.

—J'ai découvert de ces trucs, en volant les grimoires de la réserve. Tu serais choqué! Tu savais que la magie venait de source telluriques dans différent coin du globe? L'Angleterre est l'un des pays aux nombres de sources les plus élevés, ça explique tous les phénomènes étranges dans le coin. C'est pas pour rien que les fondateurs ont décidé de construire leur école ici. Poudlard, mec, se situe pile sur une de ces sources. Comme les hôtels maudits sur les cimetières indiens.

—Waouh! s'exclama Scorpius, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

—Mec, j'ai construit un scanner pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du château. C'est un truc de malade. Y a pas que les escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Cette piaule est _vivante, _des fondations aux toits des tours! Il continue de s'agrandir au fil du temps. J'suis sûr de découvrir des endroits secrets que personne n'a encore découvert.

Les yeux d'Hugo étaient brillants d'excitation. Scorpius se sentit complètement dépassé par le savoir du garçon ainsi que ses théories. Il avait déjà dû mal à se repérer dans ce labyrinthe pendant ses rondes. Il s'imagina tomber sur une pièce, nouveau née, et se retrouver bloqué dans une sorte de piège macabre. Hugo et lui n'avait pas la même définition de ce qui pouvait être excitant. En même temps, il n'avait que treize ans.

—Hugo, j'ai besoin de tes lumières, dit Scorpius après quelques minutes de silence.

—Tout ce que tu veux, mon pote. Soit dit en passant, bravo pour ton duel avec le griffon. Quand tous les vitraux ont explosé… j'aurais pas fait mieux. Le petit Flitwick était vert. J'ai adoré.

—Ouais, je me suis surpassé, répondit Scorpius sans joie. Là, c'est important. J'ai reçu une beuglante de mes parents…

—Et alors? J'en reçois trois par semaine. On s'en fout, non?

—Non mais là, ils me harcèlent.

Scorpius enleva une pile de gadgets dont il ne voulut absolument pas savoir l'utilité pour s'asseoir sur un des cartons encore rempli. Un bruit de verre résonna dans la pièce sous son poids. Scorpius grimaça mais Hugo le rassura:

—C'est rien… De vieux trucs.

—Ok… Bon comme je te disais, continua Scorpius, mes parents me harcèlent. Ils veulent absolument que je me marie avec une sorcière et ils sont prêts à tout pour ça.

—Dégueu! dit Hugo avec une expression de dégoût.

Il avala une gorgée de jus de citrouille dans son verre et pianota plus vite sur son clavier, sans regarder ses mains une seule fois. Lorsque Scorpius passait ses vacances d'été au Terrier, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Hugo et Arthur Weasley. Le génie avait installé un ordinateur dans la remise de son grand-père et ils passaient leur journée à jouer à des jeux en ligne, codés pour la plupart en quelques heures par Hugo.

—T'as qu'à leur mentir… Leur envoyer un hibou qui raconterait ta nouvelle idylle avec une des filles du bahut.

—Justement, j'y ai pensé. J'suis quasi sûr qu'ils jetteront un sort de révélation sur la lettre pour voir si je mens ou pas.

—Ah ouais…

—Mais je me disais… Peut-être que tu as un moyen pour que ce sort de révélation ne marche pas…

Hugo réfléchit un quart de seconde puis fit non de la tête.

—Impossible! réagit-il aussitôt. La magie puisse dans les êtres qui l'utilisent. Elle circule dans la matière. Dans toi, moi, la pierre, ici, même dans ce gobelet, dit-il en levant son verre, renversant un peu de jus sur sa robe de sorcier. C'est pour ça que la baguette choisit le sorcier. C'est la résonnance magique de l'objet qui entre en symbiose avec son détenteur. Les lettres, c'est pareil. Une fois que tu écris, tu poses ta magie sur le papier et le sort _Revelio_, permet de déceler cette énergie. Si tu mens et s'ils veulent le vérifier, ils le sauront à tous les coups. D'autant plus si tu la trafiques avant avec d'autres sorts.

—Génial! s'exclama Scorpius en bondissant de son siège. J'suis piégé! Parfait!

Scorpius fulmina dans son coin. Il se prépara mentalement à recevoir encore un flot de lettres qui le culpabiliseraient jusqu'à son retour au manoir. Là, il lui faudrait affronter les foudres de son père. Avec un peu de chance, il le fouterait dehors, sans un sous. En attendant, il devait se résigner à passer une année à brûler dans sa cheminée les parchemins cachetés aux armoiries des Malefoy.

—Après, dit encore Hugo de son éternel ton malicieux. Il existe un autre moyen…

—Lequel? demanda Scorpius plein d'espoir en se tournant vers lui.

—Tu ne peux pas mentir parce que tes parents le sauraient, récita Hugo. Donc, tu dois dire la vérité.

—Merci, j'y aurais jamais pensé, railla Scorpius désespéré.

—Si la vérité ne te convient pas, tu peux l'arranger. La vérité peut aussi être un mensonge, expliqua le jeune serdaigle.

—Tu peux être plus clair?

—Moi à ta place, je ferais semblant de sortir avec une fille de l'école. Ou je m'arrangerais pour que ça y ressemble à mes yeux. Du coup, quand j'écrirai à mes parents que je sors avec une sorcière de 'bonne famille', ben je mentirais pas vraiment…

Le cerveau de Scorpius était en ébullition. Il repensa à sa nuit avec Gwen. S'il avait écrit à sa mère qu'il était sorti avec une fille de Serdaigle, il n'aurait pas menti, en omettant bien évidemment la partie de jambes en l'air dans la bibliothèque et le fait qu'elle soit une née moldue. C'était parfait! Il lui suffisait de faire pareil avec une fille issue d'une famille de 'sang pur' ou du moins s'en approchant. Cela pouvait rassurer ses parents pour un moment et lui pourrait continuer à compter fleurette chez les moldus pendant ses sorties à Pré-au-lard.

—La limite entre le mensonge et la vérité est tellement élastique, se moqua Hugo. Je fais ça tout le temps avec ma mère.

Scorpius chahuta les cheveux ébouriffés d'Hugo.

—Merci! T'es un génie.

—Je sais! hurla Hugo au serpentard tandis que Scorpius se précipitait hors du capharnaüm que le petit Weasley appelait quartier général.

OoO

Rose avait rejoint Lily à la pause, après un cours particulièrement éprouvant d'Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur et fantôme Bins. Assises sur un des murets de l'une des cours intérieures du château, Rose s'était lancé dans le compte-rendu détaillé de son échange avec Chase, quelques nuits plus tôt, pendant leur patrouille. Comme à son accoutumée, Lily avait écouté religieusement les lamentations de son amie, lui tapotant l'épaule lorsqu'elle fondue en larme au passage de la comparaison de Rose avec un glaçon.

—C'est vraiment un abruti! souffla Lily excédée. Si je le croise, celui-là… Je lui balance un sort de Chauve-souris en pleine face.

—J'y ai pensé toute la semaine, se désespéra Rose. J'arrête pas de me dire que c'est moi. C'est vrai que je réagis pas beaucoup. Je sais pas… J'arrive pas à me détendre quand je suis avec lui. ça te fait ça aussi avec Tom?

Thomas était le petit-ami de Lily depuis l'année dernière. Il était dans la même maison, une année au-dessus. Rose connaissait tous les détails de leur histoire. Comment cela avait commencé par des regards furtifs dans les couloirs. Leurs premiers rendez-vous dans le parc de l'école, près du lac. Lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa grande déclaration d'amour, Lily avait accouru auprès de Rose pour tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. Sa cousine n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jalouser son bonheur, elle qui se languissait encore pour son beau Chase depuis tant d'années. Le couple ne s'était plus quitté depuis et Rose les apercevait souvent main dans la main dans les couloirs du château ou dans un coin discret pour s'échanger leur salive.

—Pour te dire la vérité, au début, ce n'était vraiment pas ça... , dit Lily le regard dans le vague. ça met du temps pour créer une intimité...physique, je veux dire. Au début, j'étais tout le temps stressée dès qu'il me touchait la main ou qu'il voulait m'embrasser.

—Comment tu as surmonté ça? demanda Rose, pleine d'espoir, en se reconnaissant dans chaque mot prononcé par sa cousine.

Lily rougit. Rose se rendit compte à quel point elle ne s'était pas du tout intéressée à la relation de son amie. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui posait les vraies questions sur le sujet. Elle était d'autant plus gênée qu'elle était plus âgée qu'elle de deux ans. A voir la réaction de Lily, elle avait certainement beaucoup plus d'expérience que sa cousine.

Deux élèves de premières années s'encourèrent en riant près des consoeurs en les bousculant à moitié.

—On ne court pas dans les couloirs! hurla Rose à leur adresse. Dix point en moins pour...Gryffondor! reconnut-elle leurs couleurs.

Rose s'en voulut d'enlever un peu plus de points à sa maison. Mais si sa mère lui avait apprise une chose c'est que l'ordre était primordial, même si cela devait renfrogner plus d'un. Les premières années ralentirent immédiatement l'allure en tirant la langue à la préfète.

—Petits…, pesta Rose.

—On s'est entraînée…, confia Lily dans un murmure en rougissant de plus belle.

—Quoi?

—Ben… je t'avertie, la première fois est vraiment nulle! Mais à force… Même pour les plus petits gestes… une caresse dans les cheveux, les bisous, tout ça… On s'est entraînés. On a appris au fur et à mesure.

—Faut que je m'entraine…, comprit Rose rêveuse.

Lily fit la moue.

—Avec Chase, c'est mal parti.

—Oui, il m'a fait comprendre plus ou moins qu'il ne voudrait pas du moi tant que je ne suis pas plus… libérée, dit Rose d'une manière élégante.

—Je le répète! insista Lily. C'est un imbécile, vire-le de ta vie!

—Faut que je m'entraine avec un autre garçon..., n'écouta pas Rose.

—Oui! Oublie Chase.

—...en attendant de séduire Chase.

—Non! supplia Lily en s'arrachant les cheveux.

—Mais avec qui?

Rose réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il fallait un garçon en qui elle aurait toute confiance. Quelqu'un de son âge, de préférence, qui n'irait pas tout raconter à la première personne venue et surtout pas à Chase. S'il apprenait qu'elle s'encanallait avec d'autres garçons, il ne voudrait plus d'elle. Quelqu'un de discret et qui avait assez d'expérience pour lui apprendre les choses de l'amour sans la juger. Où trouver cette perle rare?

—Tu penses à quoi, s'inquiéta Lily devant le silence de sa cousine.

—Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un de confiance. Et qui ne soit pas de ma famille, se lamanta Rose en pensant à Albus.

Tous les autres garçons de son âge qu'elle connaissait était tous dans son équipe de quidditch et il était hors de question de mettre à mal l'équipe avec des histoires de ce genre.

—Et pourquoi pas Scorpius, proposa innocemment Lily en se recoiffant.

—Quoi? s'exclama Rose. Non! refusa-t'elle catégoriquement.

—Et pourquoi pas?

—Je le connais depuis trop longtemps! riposta Rose.

—Justement, continua Lily. C'est un garçon en qui tu peux avoir confiance. En plus, il n'y aucune chance que tu tombes amoureuse de lui, pas vrai?

—Ah ça, non!

Rose s'imagina embrasser Scorpius, lui tenir la main, le laisser la toucher… Elle n'était pas dégoûtée mais c'était presque ça. Malgré leurs différents, Rose devait cependant avouer qu' elle aimait beaucoup ce jeune idiot arrogant. Si la première fois était nulle comme le disait Lily, elle pouvait bien sauter le pas avec lui. Après tout, il fallait bien passer le pas un jour et elle était sûre que cela ne changerait en rien à ses sentiments pour Chase.

—En plus, il s'y connait dans ce genre de choses. Tu as pu le voir en action, ajouta Lily avec un clin d'oeil.

Rose rougit à son tour, la couleur de sa peau se confondant étrangement avec celle de ses cheveux. La cloche sonna et Lily ramassa ses affaires, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

OoO

En entrant dans son dortoir, Scorpius se sentait incroyablement heureux. Ce soir terminait son dernier jour de punition, la dernière patrouille avant longtemps, du moins l'espérait-il. Il avait dîné, un peu plus tôt, avec Albus (qui lui faisait encore un peu la tête) souriant à tout le monde, en dégustant avec ravissement ses pignons de poulets entassés dans son assiette. La semaine s'était terminée en beauté par la meilleure démonstration de patronus de la classe en Défense contre les forces du mal. Scorpius avait pensé à ses prochaines heures de liberté, au week-end de tranquillité qui l'attendait et à sa prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard où il pourrait transplaner dans la première ville moldue. La vapeur blanche qui était sortie de sa baguette avait pris petit à petit la forme d'un diable de Tasmanie. L'animal spectrale avait bondi un peu partout en classe, sous les regards émerveillés des élèves. Le professeur Croft, une vieille sorcière qui peinait toujours à monter sur l'estrade, applaudit l'exploit en accordant dix points pour sa maison. Le patronus de Scorpius s'était renforcé lorsque celui-ci croisa la mine défaite et enragée de son ennemi, Chase Wilson.

Le Serpentard balança son sac dans un coin de la salle commune en chantonnant. Tout se passait enfin à merveille. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait une fille qui accepterait de l'aider à mentir à ses parents et tous ses soucis s'évanouiraient comme par enchantement. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la candidate idéale car il devait être sûr que la demoiselle ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui. Or, si ses soupçons se confirmaient, il était fort possible que ses parents aient encouragé toutes jeunes filles de sang pur scolarisée à Poudlard, à faire des avances à leur fils. Il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un auquel les Malefoy n'aurait jamais pensé.

Il ne vit pas tout de suite, Rose qui lisait tranquillement dans l'un des sofas jeune canari de la pièce circulaire. Lorsqu'il pivota dans un petit pas de danse, Rose referma son livre d'un coup sec et Scorpius se calma aussitôt.

—Prêt pour le dernier soir? demanda-t'elle avec un sourire.

—Ouais…

Scorpius la contempla se lever et enfiler sa robe de sorcière. Il trouvait étrange qu'elle se comportât aussi naturellement avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme à la belle époque où ils pouvaient vraiment se dire meilleurs amis mais… il trouvait son ton enjoué vraiment très étrange. Durant le reste de la semaine, il avait fait attention à éviter le plus possible la jeune femme pour plusieurs raisons.

Déjà, l'idée que la compagnie de la rouquine ne lui portât la poisse, avait fait son chemin et il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence que depuis qu'il tournait les talons à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait dans un couloir, il avait eu beaucoup moins d'emmerdes.

Ensuite, il avait conclu qu'elle ne voudrait plus vraiment avoir de contact avec lui. Après tout, c'était Scorpius qui avait provoqué en duel son précieux Chase et envoyé celui-ci à l'infirmerie. De plus, les deux garçons se détestaient cordialement et Rose devait bien faire un choix entre les deux. Scorpius n'avait aucun doute sur sa décision finale.

Et puis, il y avait eu la nuit de patrouille où il avait surpris le couple en train de se bécoter dans le couloir. En y réfléchissant, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était enfui comme un voleur. Après tout, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Peut-être qu'il était déçu que son ancienne amie s'acoquine avec ce connard. Mais bon, elle était libre de ses choix, après tout. Cette nuit-là, en rejoignant son dortoir, il s'était senti en colère. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait jeté un sort à ce petit cancrelat de Chase. Il s'était aussi senti...frustré. Et tout cela lui échappait complètement.

Dans le doute, il avait décidé de l'occulter totalement de son esprit.

—On y va? demanda Rose.

—Et Chase?

—Il a dit qu'il allait patrouiller dans les étages supérieurs.

—Génial...il nous laisse les cachots.

Scorpius se rhabilla, prit sa baguette dans sa poche et suivit Rose dans le couloir. Les cachots étaient sombres et particulièrement humides en ce période de l'année. Ils passèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards et Scorpius contempla le grand tableau avec envie. Sa maison lui manquait terriblement, ainsi que ses soirées avec Albus. Ce dernier ne venait jamais le voir dans son propre dortoir.

Rose remarqua son expression.

—Moi aussi, ça me manque, dit-elle avec douceur.

—Ouais, si j'avais su que j'aurais mon propre dortoir en devenant préfet-en-chef, j'aurais fait plus de conneries. Ou je me serais fait plus prendre.

—Tu aurais reçu plus de beuglantes aussi.

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Hugo avait raison. Si on s'en fichait, il n'y avait plus aucun problème.

Il éclaira un virage et aperçut Nick quasi-sans-tête flotté dans les airs en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles dans son sommeil. Les patrouilleurs-en-chef avait l'habitude de croiser des fantômes durant leur ronde. Il passait leur nuit à faire semblant de dormir en répétant une série de mots sans queue-ni-tête pour impressionner les petits traînards. Rose et Scorpius le dépassèrent, en lui faisant signe.

—Sir Nicolas…, dit Rose avec respect.

—Salut, Nick, dit Scorpius en faisant grimacer la jeune fille.

—Oh! Bonsoir Miss Weasley, Monsieur Malefoy. Je vous souhaite une ronde tranquille.

—Ouais, hâte d'en finir, lâcha Scorpius en baillant.

Ils ne croisèrent personne d'autres dans l'heure qui suivit et Scorpius décomptait les minutes qui le séparait de son lit et de sa fenêtre à laquelle il pourrait enfin griller une cigarette.

—Dis..., commença Rose brusquement. J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il imagina les sujets possibles qui pouvait intéresser la Gryffondor. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, enfin ces derniers jours. Peut-être avait-elle remarqué qu'il avait pris soin de l'ignorer ces temps-ci. Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait s'excuser. Lui dire qu'elle s'était enfin rendu compte que Chase était un abruti complet. Il détailla son expression du coin de l'oeil pour avoir un éventuel indice. Sa voix comme son attitude demeuraient nerveuse et cela n'engageait rien de bon.

—Tu t'y connais en...en...choses…

—Quoi? ne comprit pas Scorpius.

—Tu sais bien! s'énerva un peu la jeune fille en rougissant. Les choses qui se passent entre un homme et une femme.

Scorpius stoppa sa marche. Il leva sa baguette sur le visage de Rose qui le dévisageait, tremblante. Ses cheveux roux, attaché en chignon lui donnait l'air sévère mais ses taches de rousseur avaient toujours eu le don de le faire sourire. Mais, en cet instant, il était quelque peu décontenancé.

—Tu veux parler de ce que tu as vu entre Gwen et moi? tenta-t'il en espérant vraiment qu'il avait tapé juste.

—Non! rougit Rose de plus belle en se rappelant de la scène. Enfin...oui, en quelque sorte. Mais je me fiche de ce qui se passe entre toi et cette fille. Je voulais te demander si...si tu t'y connaissais en ce genre de choses. Honnêtement…

—Euh…

Scorpius se laissa quelques minutes pour réfléchir. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui posait cette question. Il ne se l'était jamais vraiment posé, en réalité. Ces choses-là se passait naturellement. C'était l'alchimie des corps qui…

Scorpius se frotta le visage. C'était vraiment un sujet de conversation très étrange.

—Ben, dit-il après un moment, je crois…

—ça avait l'air en tout cas. Avec Gwen… ça avait l'air de lui plaire.

Rose enfuit son visage dans ses mains. Scorpius pouvait voir sa peau devenir rouge pivoine, pas de colère cette fois, mais de gêne extrême et lui-même, n'était pas loin de rosir légèrement.

—Il faudrait que tu lui demandes, dit Scorpius vraiment gêné. Je t'avoue que j'ai pas pensé à lui poser la question.

—Ce que j'essaie de te demander, réagit brusquement Rose au bord de la crise de nerf, c'est si tu pouvais m'apprendre.

—T'apprendre quoi?

—ça!

—ça quoi? se lamenta Scorpius qui commençait de plus en plus à comprendre où voulait en venir la jeune Gryffondor.

—Les choses de l'amour!

Un ange passa, durant un moment que Scorpius espéra durer une éternité. Il regardait choqué la jeune fille qui affrontait son regard, encore inconsciente de la demande insensée qu'elle venait de formuler.

—Tu veux que je t'apprenne à... , répéta bêtement Scorpius.

—Faire l'amour, oui.

—Tu veux qu'on…

—Couche ensemble et que tu m'apprennes tous tes trucs.

Scorpius leva sa baguette près du visage de Rose qui recula d'un pas, un peu effrayée. Il se mordit les lèvres, s'empêchant de lâcher toute la tempête qui se déchaînait dans sa tête. A la place, il se contenta de lever ses sourcils.

—Non! dit-il sur un ton catégorique.

Et il remonta le couloir à grandes enjambées mettant le plus de distance entre lui et cette siphonée de Gryffondor.

—Non! Attends! gémit Rose en essayant de le rattraper. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. On m'a dit que j'étais trop frigide. Et Lily m'a expliqué qu'avec un peu d'entrainement, je pourrais devenir comme Gwen…

—C'est le truc le plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu, dit Scorpius en regardant droit devant lui.

—Je t'en supplie, continua Rose en s'accrochant à sa robe. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux le demander. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi.

Scorpius avait tiqué lorsqu'elle avait parlé de confiance. Il s'en était réjouit pendant une brève seconde puis il la repoussa rapidement et se dirigea résolument vers la porte de son dortoir. Alors qu'il allait passer le passage de la gargouille, Rose tenta sa dernière carte.

—Tu me le dois, bien! cria-t'elle presque en entrant avec lui dans leur salle commune.

—Je te demande pardon? dit Scorpius en se retournant sur elle.

Le Serpentard commençait à s'énerver et ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, un jeu stupide avec Rose Weasley pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Là, elle abordait un sujet sérieux et son acharnement à vouloir le convaincre mettait sa patience à rude épreuve.

—C'est à cause de toi si j'ai été rejeté. Si tu n'avais pas provoqué Chase en duel…

—Tu te fous de moi? JE T'AI SAUVE LA VIE! cria Scorpius, hors de lui.

Rose se mit à trembler en fermant les yeux lorsque Scorpius cria sur elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu le garçon dans cet état, ou jamais contre elle. Le Serpentard vit les larmes perlés dans ses yeux et sa colère retomba immédiatement. Il aimait Rose en furie, pas sur le point de pleurer, surtout à cause de lui.

Il s'efforça de se calmer avec de grandes inspirations, comme le lui avait appris Albus. Il avait tellement besoin de lui, en cet instant. "Ok, recentre-toi! Malefoy! Rassemble tes idées." De ce qu'il avait compris dans les jérémiades de la rouquine c'est qu'elle avait embrassé Chase. Ce connard prétentieux l'avait traité de frigide et elle s'était mise en tête, avec les conseils de Lily, de s'entrainer avec un autre gars.

"Bravo, Lily!" se dit Scorpius en secouant la tête.

Une voix perfide dans sa tête se mit à lui murmurer des pensées qu'il se refusait d'avoir. Elle lui rappela qu'il cherchait une sorcière au sang 'pur' ou s'en approchant. Rose avait le profil parfait. Les Weasley étaient l'une des plus vieille famille de sorcier. Et puis, il la connaissait depuis si longtemps et jamais il n'avait éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour la Gryffondor. Et pis, elle non plus ne risquait pas de tomber amoureuse de lui. Ils avaient été amis depuis leur première année à Poudlard, s'ils devaient s'aimer, cela aurait dû se produire depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Avec Rose, il pourrait mentir à ses parents sans les galères qu'incombent la vie de couple.

Et tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour cela, c'était de lui apprendre les choses de l'amour.

Son esprit pernicieux lui mit des images de Rose dans son lit, complètement nue, ses longs cheveux bouclés étalés sur ses oreillers. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir sans ses vêtements mais il devinait, sous son uniforme, des formes généreuses et un corps tonique et ferme. Il dût bien avouer que la chose ne le rebutait pas.

Scorpius ramena ses cheveux en arrière poussant un soupir de fatigue. Rose avait attendu tout du long, le regard plein d'espoir. Scorpius était abasourdi par la naïveté de la rouquine. Rien que son expression transpirait la crédulité. Elle n'avait aucune idée dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

—Avant toute chose, je dois te dire que cette idée est l'idée la plus stupide sur la liste des idées les plus débiles au monde.

Il fit une pause, prit une inspiration, ferma les yeux un bref instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait pris sa décision.

—Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre dans vingt minutes.

—Quoi? s'exclama Rose, tout à coup paniquée. Tu veux faire ça, là, maintenant?

—Pourquoi, t'as d'autres projets?

Scorpius n'attendit pas la réponse. Il tourna les talons et monta dans sa chambre en sachant pertinemment que s'il était resté dans le salon, il aurait certainement changé d'avis.


	7. Les draps verts et argents

7

LES DRAPS VERTS ET ARGENTS

Rose était incroyablement stressée.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Scorpius lui propose de passer la nuit avec lui, ce soir. Dans sa tête, ils aurait pris le temps d'organiser l'évènement. Elle aurait pu se préparer psychologiquement à la..._chose_. A la place, elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre en essayant de calmer les crises d'angoisse qui menaçaient sa santé mentale.

Elle n'était même pas dans la chambre du garçon que déjà son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr, elle savait comment cela se passait, à peu près. Le jour où elle eut ses premières règles, sa mère lui avait expliquée le pourquoi du comment et avait dérivé sur le 'Comment on fait des bébés'. Cette conversation avait été très gênante et Rose avait écouté sa mère, en silence, réprimant les renvois de dégoût à chaque terme scientifique que lui avait balancé Hermione, avec son air sérieux, et plusieurs schémas.

Elle avait peur. Peur de se retrouver seule avec Scorpius. Peur de découvrir son lit. Peur de le voir se dévêtir et qu'il lui dévoile ce qu'il cachait dans son caleçon. Elle avait déjà vu son frère nu, lorsqu'ils prenaient le bain, petits. Elle savait très bien à quoi cela ressemblait. Mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée de voir son _machin _en...érection.

Le mot la fit rougir et elle dut s'asseoir sur son lit pour se calmer.

Malgré toute ses craintes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher à Chase. Elle faisait tout cela pour lui, après tout. Si elle avait la persévérance de l'aimer depuis six longues années, elle n'allait pas reculer parce qu'elle était trop paniquée pour sauter le pas. Rose se dit que c'était comme le saut dans le vide. Le secret était de foncer sans réfléchir à rien.

Après avoir enfilé son pyjama, elle sortit de sa chambre en s'assurant qu'aucun autre préfet (et surtout pas Chase) ne traînait dans les environs. Elle descendit l'escalier de fer jusqu'à la salle commune plongée dans la pénombre. Chase avait dû rentrer de sa ronde et monter se coucher. Rose monta le colimaçon qui menait aux chambres des garçons et caressa du bout des doigts la porte marqué du blason des Poufsouffles. Si tout c'était bien passé, ça aurait été cette porte qu'elle aurait dû franchir pour sa première fois. A la place, elle dépassa la chambre de Chase et se rendit, d'un pas hésitant, à la porte noire de la chambre du Serpentard.

Rose s'immobilisa devant le serpent en argent gravé dans le bois. D'affreux doutes la tourmentèrent alors qu'elle levait le poing pour frapper. L'image de Gwen allongée sur la table de lecture de la bibliothèque emplit son esprit et elle se rendit compte que, dans pas longtemps, c'était elle qui allait sans doute se retrouver dans cette position. Des détails émergèrent brusquement: Gwen n'avait pas de poils sous ses aisselles. Elle était plus mince et ses ongles n'étaient pas rongés jusqu'au sang. Etait-elle épilée de partout? Rose n'avait pas eu le temps de s'inquiéter pour sa pilosité. Elle se sentit soudain sale, moche et terriblement nerveuse.

Elle déglutit en pinçant les lèvres et frappa enfin à la porte de Scorpius.

OoO

Dès qu'il était monté dans sa chambre. Scorpius s'était précipité sous la douche. Tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur son corps, il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer le tourbillon de pensées dans sa tête. Il était sûr, à quasi cent pour cent, de commettre une énorme erreur. Il entendait déjà les soupirs excédés d'Albus s'il apprenait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Scorpius sortit de la douche et s'essora les cheveux. Au moins, s'il devait passer à l'action, il sentirait la rose. Et dire qu'il y a même pas quelques heures, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, loin des soucis de ce début de semaine chaotique. Sa théorie se confirmait: à chaque fois qu'il côtoyait Rose, il finissait pas se retrouver dans les pires emmerdes.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de Chase s'il apprenait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à Rose. Il lui volait sa conquête en quelque sorte et l'idée le fit sourire. Mais le peu de satisfaction que lui inspirait cette petite vengeance ne diminuait pas l'anxiété de l'acte en lui-même. Rose était comme une soeur pour lui. Il se sentait mal rien qu'à l'idée de passer le pas avec une fille qu'il connaissait depuis ses onze ans, même si c'était elle qui le lui demandait.

Scorpius consulta sa montre. Rose avait du retard. Il se dit que c'était pas plus mal et espéra, secrètement, que la jeune fille ait changé d'avis. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait proposé ce soir et pas plus tard. S'il lui avait laissé le temps de cogiter, elle aurait renforcé sa détermination à passer une nuit avec lui et l'aurait harcelé avec beaucoup plus de fermeté que ses parents. C'était peu dire. En l'invitant ce soir, son courage avait plus de chance de s'évanouir face à l'angoisse de la première fois et il espérait vraiment que la Gryffondor reprenne ses esprits.

Au premier 'toc' de la porte, il sentit le stress le gagner.

Scorpius enfila un bas de pyjama et laissa sa serviette sur ses épaules encore mouillées. Il ouvrit la porte, avec appréhension et découvrit Rose, les joues déjà roses d'excitation, les cheveux lâchés et en combinaison pyjama duveteuse. "Plus désengageant que ça, tu meurs!"

Il l'invita à entrer et constata soudain que sa chambre était en bordel. Les elfes de maison n'étaient pas encore passés et plusieurs fringues puantes traînaient dans les coins. Des paquets de cigarettes remplis de mégôts jonchaient son appui de fenêtre et une odeur de tabac froid imprégnait la chambre.

Rose s'avança en enjambant ses livres éparpillés sur le sol et Scorpius vit qu'elle rougit en contemplant ses draps, aux couleurs de sa maison, défaits. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses pectoraux et elle détourna le regard aussitôt.

—Désolé pour le bordel, lâcha-t'il d'une voix trop gênée à son goût.

Rose ne répondit pas. Elle se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant trop où poser le regard. Scorpius se dit qu'il n'allait pas forcément passer un bon moment tous les deux. .

—Bon! s'encouragea Rose. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Horrible question! Scorpius n'avait jamais connu ce cas de figure. Généralement, il draguait une fille, elle se collait à lui. Ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient et...Roulez jeunesse! Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi tendu. Rien n'était naturel et Rose, avec son air naïf, n'allait certainement pas l'aider à arranger les choses. S'il voulait en finir, c'était à lui de prendre les devants.

Scorpius jeta sa serviette par terre et s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille. Elle resta plantée devant lui, immobile comme une statue, les yeux agrandis par l'anxiété. Il leva la main vers son visage et attendit sa réaction pour la toucher. Rose avait plissé les yeux mais elle dévisagea Scorpius dans une invitation silencieuse. Il posa ses doigts sur sa joue rebondie et descendit le long de son cou. Rose frémit mais ne le retint pas. Scorpius continua ce simple contact en caressant ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux et même si elle n'avait pas pris de bain, ils sentaient bons.

Le Serpentard posa son autre main sur sa hanche ou du moins ce qu'il soupçonna être sa hanche sous son énorme pyjama. Il la pressa doucement à se rapprocher et elle fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction, se collant presque à lui. Leurs visages étaient tout près. Rose fixait la base de son cou encore humide de sa douche. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Scorpius, son regard innocent fit naître un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Leurs visages étaient tout près, leurs lèvres aussi. S'il s'avançait un peu plus, il pourrait voler le baiser que lui avait donné Chase.

—Je dois me déshabiller? demanda timidement Rose en rompant tout le charme de l'instant.

—Euh... ouais.

Il la relâcha et recula précipitamment. Rose dézyppa sa combinaison comme un robot et rabattit son pyjama sur ses talons dans un geste qui n'avait absolument rien de sexy. Elle plia le vêtement sur une chaise déjà encombrée de vêtements. Rose était, à présent, en sous-vêtements. Elle croisait ses bras sur ses seins et sa culotte était couvert de motifs de petites fleurs roses.

Malgré la gêne apparente de la jeune fille, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de la Gryffondor. Comme il l'avait imaginé, elle avait des hanches généreuses, un ventre musclé par ses entraînements de quidditch. Des jambes peut-être un peu courtes avec un léger duvet roux. Ses épaules carrées étaient tendues à l'extrême et la cascade de boucles rousses encadraient son minois quelque peu apeuré. Rose Weasley était belle et Scorpius s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir vu avant cette nuit.

—Je fais quoi maintenant? demanda encore Rose.

—Mets-toi dans le lit.

L'excitation le gagnait de plus en plus. Il se retourna pour se donner une certaine contenance en constatant que si son esprit était encore empli de doute, son corps n'était pas du même avis. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Rose s'était glissée sous les draps et il se demanda si elle avait abandonné ses derniers vêtements.

Scorpius inspira profondément et s'avança vers le lit. Rose le suivait du regard, en silence et le serpentard eut l'horrible impression d'être un prédateur, prêt à se fondre sur sa proie. Il n'aima pas ce sentiment, surtout s'il devait l'éprouver avec Rose. Toutefois, il monta sur le lit à son tour et s'approcha, à quatre patte, de la jeune fille. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle en évitant de croiser son regard qui trahissait son stress grandissant. Il souleva un peu le drap qu'elle tenait résolument contre sa poitrine et constata qu'elle avait gardé ses sous-vêtements. Lorsque Scorpius se résigna à approcher son visage du sien pour l'embrasser, Rose ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

—Ok! C'est bon! s'exclama Malefoy en se rasseyant au bout du lit. J'abandonne!

Il tournait le dos à la Gryffondor encore réfugiée sous les draps, sa tête dans ses mains, poussant de gros soupirs.

OoO

—Quoi? s'écria Rose après l'abandon de Scorpius. Pourquoi?

Le Serpentard ramassa un vieux tee-shirt au sol et le revêtit comme pour signifier que l'instant érotique était bel et bien fini.

—Je ne peux pas, dit-il encore, très stressé. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Un silence gêné accueillit les paroles du jeune blond. Celui-ci n'osait toujours pas lui faire face et Rose se sentit incroyablement honteuse. Elle se rapprocha de lui en conservant toujours sa pudeur intacte sous ses draps.

—C'est moi? demanda-t'elle d'une petite voix. Je suis trop moche?

—Non! répondit Scorpius en se retournant enfin. Non, c'est pas ça.

—C'est parce que je ne suis pas épilée?

—Non! Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas le problème.

Rose baissa la tête. Si ce n'était pas son physique alors cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

—Je suis trop frigide, c'est ça, dit-elle au bord des larmes.

—Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de dire ça? demanda Scorpius excédé. C'est normal d'être tendue dans ton cas. C'est ta première fois. Qui ne le serait pas? Tout le monde est nul au début. Et puis c'est pas ça le problème, lâcha Scorpius. C'est moi. Je suis stressé. Je sais pas comment m'y prendre avec une vierge.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds mouillés, l'air honteux. Rose rougit au mot qui résumait l'inexistence de sa vie sexuelle. Elle se sentit, tout de même, rassurée par les paroles de Scorpius. Chase ne lui avait pas dit cela après qu'il l'ait embrassée.

—Mais comment je vais apprendre, si tu ne veux pas…, gémit Rose tout bas.

—Ecoute, on n'est pas obligé de coucher ensemble pour que je t'apprenne certaines chosse. Je pense que la base c'est que tu te sentes à l'aise avec un garçon. Que tu n'aies pas peur de le toucher.

—Le toucher? répéta Rose sans comprendre. Tu veux dire…_ là-dessous_?

Elle baissa les yeux vers le bas-ventre du Serpentard.

—Non! Bien sûr que non. Juste un simple contact, pour commencer. Tiens!

Il lui présenta ses deux paumes ouvertes. Rose contempla ses grandes mains à la peau pâle et ne sut quoi faire. Scorpius l'encouragea par un sourire doux et gentil. Rose laissa tomber le drap. Elle était en sous-vêtements mais elle s'en fichait à présent. Elle savait qu'il n'allait rien se passer entre Scorpius et elle et cette idée la rassurait énormément.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, sur le lit et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne. Elle caressa ses doigts doucement en prenant son temps. Elle la retourna en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. La chaleur de la jeune fille se communiqua dans la peau froide du garçon. Scorpius ne bougeait pas. Il laissait faire la Gryffondor en savourant le contact très agréable, devait-il bien admettre.

Rose s'enhardit. Elle caressa ses bras et remonta à ses biceps sous les manches de son tee-shirt. Elle le trouva très musclé malgré sa carrure et le contact de sa peau sous ses doigts était électrisant. Scorpius ferma les yeux à la minute où ses mains descendirent sur ses omoplates et caressèrent, du bout des doigts, son dos d'albâtre. Rose se mit à scruter chacune des expressions de Scorpius à mesure qu'elle explorait le corps du garçon. Elle adorait voir ses traits se crisper tout à coup ou son souffle s'accentuer. Lorsqu'elle descendit sur son flanc, toujours sous son tee-shit, elle toucha un point sensible et il trembla dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un oeil, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Rose comprit la leçon que voulait lui inculquer Scorpius: même elle pouvait produire de l'effet par son simple toucher.

—Tu sens? Au creux de ton ventre?

Rose ne sut d'abord pas de quoi il voulait parler mais lorsqu'elle se concentra elle sentit une chaleur envahir ses entrailles alors qu'elle passait une nouvelle fois la main sur les poils de bras du garçon.

—Tu le sens? demanda-t'il en lui touchant les bras à son tour.

—Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle.

—C'est ça que tu dois ressentir à chaque fois que tu seras avec Chase, dit-il en s'étranglant à moitié sur le prénom de son éternel rival.

Scorpius la repoussa légèrement et s'allongea sur les draps verts et argents. Il tendit les bras vers Rose et elle comprit qu'il l'invitait à le rejoindre. Elle s'installa à ses côtés, en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Ses bras l'accueillirent délicatement et il la serra contre lui.

—Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne se passera rien de plus que ça. ça, c'est un câlin, dit-il en imitant le ton des professeurs de Poudlard. Je te garderais dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes détendue.

Elle rit. Allongée ainsi sur lui, Rose arrivait à percevoir les battements de coeur de son ami. Tout d'abord stressés, il se détendirent petit à petit jusqu'à emprunter un rythme régulier et rassurant. En l'écoutant, Rose se rendit compte que les pulsations de son propre coeur s'étaient calqués sur ceux du Serpentard, détendue à son tour.

—Tu fais ça souvent avec tes conquêtes, demanda Rose.

—Ça dépend, dit-il après une pause de réflexion. En tout cas jamais dans cet ordre. C'est plutôt le truc que je fais après l'amour.

A ces mots, Rose brûlait d'envie de poser une question délicate au Serpentard. Le genre de questions qui l'avaient travaillée depuis de longues années sans se décider à les lui poser enfin. Scorpius la tenait toujours dans ses bras, la respiration lente et profonde. Il semblait assez de bonne humeur pour qu'elle puisse espérer une réponse honnête.

—Tu as couché avec beaucoup de filles? demanda-t'elle en écoutant les battements de son coeur.

Scorpius se mit à rire et la tête de Rose se ballota quelque peu. Elle se redressa légèrement mais Scorpius la tenait résolument au creux de ses bras.

—Vous êtes tous persuadés que j'ai couché avec une multitude de filles…, lâcha-t'il avec un soupir. En vrai, j'ai peut-être été avec cinq filles, en comptant Gwen.

—C'est beaucoup, commenta Rose qui l'imagina avec chacune de ces personnes.

—Si tu le dis…

—Et la première?

La question qui taraudait le plus Rose était lancée. Elle attendit la réponse, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Scorpius soupira.

—Tu veux vraiment savoir?

—Oui! S'il te plait, la supplia Rose en battant des pieds dans les couvertures.

—Ok, c'était Ava au village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule…

—Non! s'exclama Rose.

Le village en question était le premier adjacent du domaine du Terrier, la seule présence moldue à des kilomètres à la ronde. Rose connaissait Ava. Elle était âgée de deux ans de plus qu'eux et s'occupait de la boulangerie sur la place du village avec sa famille. Elle, sa propre famille et Scorpius s'y rendaient quelquefois pour leurs emplettes. Rose avait toujours admiré la beauté d'Ava, une grande brune à l'air profondément gentil, coiffé de deux grandes nattes et d'une salopette orange. Rose avait remarqué ses airs tendres à l'adresse de Scorpius chaque fois qu'il poussait la porte de sa boutique. Mais elle était loin de s'imaginer les deux en train de…

—J'étais si stressé, continua Scorpius en riant nerveusement. Je voyais bien qu'elle était intéressée et lorsqu'elle a enlevé sa salopette et défait ses tresses dans sa remise, je me suis dit que j'arriverai jamais à être à la hauteur.

Rose riait à gorge déployée et Scorpius continuait son récit en s'esclaffant à chaque phrase qu'il peinait à formuler.

—A un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais lui vomir dessus.

Les deux amis continuèrent à rire, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autres. Ils parlèrent de tout mais jamais de rien et en si peu de temps, ils eurent l'impression de retrouver la complicité qu'ils avaient perdus au fil des années.

Lorsque l'heure fut avancée, Rose s'extirpa, à regret, des bras de son ami et remit sa combinaison en repensant à ce simple moment de bonheur qu'elle avait partagé avec Scorpius. C'était simple et pourtant si bon.

—Bonne nuit et...merci, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Quand elle referma la porte, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil qui réussit à le faire sourire Scorpius Malefoy.


	8. Leçon numéro deux

8

LEÇON NUMÉRO DEUX

* * *

L'arrivée du premier week-end de la rentrée avait réjoui la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Scorpius ne faisait pas exception. Il savoura sa grasse matinée avec délectation, traînant au lit jusqu'au début de l'après-midi et se prélassant pendant deux bonnes heures dans un bon bain chaud et moussant. Albus dut frapper à sa porte pour qu'il se décide enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Scorpius accueillit son meilleur ami, un large sourire rêveur aux lèvres, encore en caleçon. Quant à Albus, il ne partageait pas tout à fait l'humeur de son condisciple. Le jeune Potter s'était levé aux aurores pour bosser à la bibliothèque les premiers sujets appris en cours. Albus était comme ça, un train d'avance sur tout le monde et la capacité incroyable de faire culpabiliser n'importe qui.

Les cheveux noirs d'Albus étaient lâchés et les mèches les plus courtes pointaient dans tous les sens. Ses lunettes rondes trônaient sur son nez droit en amadouant son air moralisateur. Sa robe était toujours impeccable en toute circonstance et son noeud de cravate parfait faisait des envieux même parmi les professeurs les plus pointilleux. Il détonait fortement à côté de Scorpius, encore en sous-vêtement.

—J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de te sortir du lit, dit Albus en entrant sans préambule.

—Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Scorpius en baillant.

Albus repoussa, sans ménagement, la pile de fringues entassées sur la chaise de bureau. Il s'y assit en soupirant devant le désordre ambiant de la pièce.

—Ça ne me manque vraiment pas, dit Albus en fronçant le nez.

—Comment tu es entré?

—La préfète des Serdaigle m'a ouvert. Elle avait l'air un peu apeurée en me voyant.

—C'est naturel chez elle.

Scorpius n'attendit pas que son ami lui exhorte de s'habiller. Son regard était le meilleur moteur pour que le jeune blond se décide à se bouger un peu.

—J'imagine que tu as raté le petit-déjeuner.

—Oui, je dormais. J'ai passé une très bonne nuit, si tu veux savoir!

—Tu t'es branlé? demanda Albus en levant un sourcil par-dessus ses lunettes.

Scorpius lui balança un de ses tee-shirt sale en pleine face. Albus se protégea avec son sac. Celui-ci souriait, à présent, ravi d'avoir piégé son ami.

—Quel est le programme de la journée? demanda Albus en ayant oublié son agacement face à la paresse légendaire de son ami.

—Je dois passer à la volière, dit le blond désignant un bout de parchemin sur son bureau, encore humide. Et puis, je pensais faire un tour sur le terrain de quidditch. Les candidats pour le poste de gardien des Gryffondors doivent passer leurs essais, cet après-midi.

Albus s'était déjà saisi du parchemin sans la permission de son auteur. Il parcourut la lettre des yeux et fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Scorpius n'avait pas remarqué l'indiscrétion de son ami. Il partit, un instant, dans sa salle de bain pour se laver les dents et entendit à moitié la question que lui lança Albus.

—Tu sors avec une fille, toi?

—Hein?

Scorpius sortit, la brosse à dents en bouche et découvrit Albus, les yeux rivés sur la lettre qu'il avait écrit avant de prendre son bain, trouvant soudain l'inspiration. Il se précipita sur son ami et lui arracha le parchemin des mains, manquant de le déchirer, en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait eu largement le temps de le lire jusqu'au bout.

—De qui tu parles dans ta lettre? demanda encore Albus soupçonneux.

—Ça ne te regarde pas! répondit Scorpius, la bouche pleine de dentifrice baveux.

Il fourra la lettre dans une enveloppe et la cacheta rapidement en espérant faire taire les prochaines questions de ce fouineur d'Albus. Scorpius enfila un pull par-dessus son jeans (hors de question de remettre sa robe d'écolier un samedi) et se dirigia d'un pas résolu vers l'escalier de fer. Albus le talonnait et il n'arrêta pas de le houspiller de question jusqu'à la volière.

—C'est qui? Je la connais?

—Je ne te dirais rien.

—Tu sors vraiment avec elle?

—C'est pas tes oignons.

—Tu te sens vraiment "comme si ton coeur avait enfin trouvé sa douce moitié"? récita Albus avec l'envie manifeste d'éclater de rire.

Le désir de lui cogner une droite démangeait le jeune homme. Il réprima cette envie avec le souvenir de cette nuit passée avec Rose. Il devait bien avouer que le début de la soirée avait été quelque peu pénible mais il avait apprécié chaque minute qui avait suivi son refus de s'abandonner à cette partie de jambes en l'air foireuse. Il avait eu l'impression de retrouver son amie d'enfance, celle qui le faisait rire exprès pour lui changer les idées. Pendant ces longues heures à la serrer dans ses bras, leur complicité d'antan avait ressuscité comme au premier jour. Ils s'étaient parlé jusqu'au petit jour et chacun de leurs échanges s'étaient ponctué de rires sincères et généreux. Après son départ, Scorpius avait allumé une cigarette, souriant niaisement à ce moment de bonheur retrouvé et il avait fini par aller se coucher, dormant comme un bébé.

L'inspiration lui était venu peu après son réveil. Il avait sorti un rouleau de parchemin et commencé à relater à sa mère, cette toute nouvelle relation romantique avec une jeune femme issus d'une très vieille famille de sorciers. Il avait bien évidemment fait attention à ne pas mentionner le nom de cette-dite famille et rester très vague quant à un éventuel engagement futur. Scorpius s'était attardé sur ces instants de joie qu'il avait éprouvé en compagnie de cette jeune fille mystérieuse et à quel point elle le rendait heureux. Il espérait par ce mensonge, à peine éloigné de la vérité, toucher la fibre sensible de ses parents et prier pour qu'ils l'encouragent dans cette voie.

—Tu m'avais l'air très détendu, quand tu m'as ouvert, persévéra Albus, une note de suspicion dans la voix. Comme si tu avais enfin réussi à faire une bonne nuit de sommeil…

Scorpius soupira. Il monta la dernière marche de la tour ouest du château et pénétra dans la volière. Une myriade de hiboux, chouettes, volatiles de tout genre, se nichaient sur leurs perchoirs, voletant de temps en temps au-dessus des têtes des deux élèves. L'air froid de ce début d'automne s'engouffrait dans les fenêtres sans carreaux qui constituait la pièce circulaire. Scorpius frissonna dans son pull tricoté, l'hiver dernier par Mme Weasley, un énorme "S" d'argent cousu sur son torse. L'épaisse cape d'Albus le maintenait au chaud mais il manqua de peu de perdre l'équilibre en glissant sur une fiente d'oiseau.

Scorpius repéra Guenièvre, occupée à se nettoyer les plumes au dessus d'un énorme vautour. Il l'appela à grands cris pour se faire entendre dans la cacophonie des piaillements. Elle vola vers lui de bonne grâce et lui tendit la patte.

—C'est quand même bizarre que tu aies besoin d'écrire ça à tes parents… T'essayerais pas de les pigeonner? dit encore Albus.

Comme toujours, Scorpius fut impressionné par la clairvoyance de son ami. S'il persistait dans sa réflexion, il était bien capable de découvrir son accord avec Rose. Or, dans leur arrangement, Rose lui avait bien fait promettre le secret. Il s'agissait de brouiller les pistes.

—Bon, s'exclama Scorpius acculé. Si tu veux tout savoir, oui...j'ai passé la nuit avec une fille et c'était super. Et oui… tu la connais…

Tandis que Malefoy accrochait sa lettre à la patte de son hibou, le garçon réfléchissait à tout vitesse. S'il mentait d'emblée, Albus le remarquerait aussitôt. Guenièvre battit des ailes et s'engouffra dans l'une des fenêtres sans vitre pour s'élancer vers le ciel dégagé.

—Je la connais? répéta Albus comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de cette information.

—Oui…

—Et elle s'appelle...?

—Gwen.

Albus scruta son ami en haussant ses sourcils dans une expression blasée mais quelque peu perplexe. Il ne dit rien, rajusta sa cape autour de ses épaules et redescendit l'escalier sans attendre Scorpius qui se maudissait de n'avoir pas emporté une écharpe, tout en descendant à son tour.

—Tu ne me poses pas plus de questions que ça? demanda Scorpius.

—Pourquoi? C'est assez clair, non? Si j'ai bien compris, tu sors avec Gwen pour que tes parents te lâchent la grappe. C'est limpide.

—Cool.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Scorpius se délecta de la chaleur ambiante, entre ces murs de pierres. En marchant dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent des élèves revêtus de leurs tenues de tous les jours, jouant dans l'arrière cour ou traînant en groupe en discutant joyeusement. Le week-end avait toujours cette ambiance de bonne humeur retrouvée.

Scorpius était assez fier de lui. Si Albus avait lâché l'affaire aussi vite, peut-être avait-il réussi à lui fourguer tout son baratin. Gwen était un mensonge très bien trouvé et Albus ne possédait aucun élément pour détromper son ami.

Ils sortirent par les grandes portes de Poudlard et descendirent dans le parc pour se rendre au terrain de quidditch. Un groupe d'élèves, en tenue de sport, balai sur l'épaule, aux couleurs des Gryffondor, les précédaient.

—Je suis sûr d'une chose dans tout ce que tu viens de me dire, lâcha soudain Albus alors que Scorpius rêvassait à une bonne tasse de biéraubeurre. C'est que tu m'as menti mais je ne sais pas encore pour quoi.

Albus se replongea dans sa réflexion dans un silence absolu jusqu'à l'entrée des gradins. Scorpius soupira. C'était toujours la même chose lorsque Albus se rendait soudain compte que quelque chose lui échappait. Cela devenait une obsession, même pour les plus petits détails. En temps normal, et ça n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit vous le dira, la vie sentimentale de vos amis ne devaient pas devenir un mystère digne des Langues de Plomb. Mais Albus ne pensait pas comme cela. Il ne supportait pas les secrets. Il avait toujours ce besoin primordial de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Scorpius et lui montèrent dans les gradins, réservés d'ordinaire à la maison Gryffondor. Les places étaient mieux situées pour observer le jeu. Quelques élèves, venus assister à l'entraînement, se rembrunirent à la vue de deux Serpentards parmi leur rang. C'était sans compter la main tendue de Lily Potter qui s'agita dans tous les sens pour attirer l'attention de son frère et de son meilleur ami. La jeune fille portait un cache-oreille et une épaisse écharpe rouge et or sur sa longue cape noir. Le ciel était clair mais ces derniers jours la température avait considérablement chuté.

—Les garçon! cria-t'elle joyeusement. Je suis là!

Lily accueillit son frère en le serrant dans ses bras. L'accueil fut plus mitigé pour Scorpius. La petite rousse n'avait pas oublié le coup de sa partie de jambes en l'air dans la bibliothèque sous le regard chaste et pur de sa cousine préférée.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Albus à sa petite soeur. Tu aimes le quidditch maintenant?

—Pas plus que toi, répondit-elle en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer. Mais Tom va passer les essais pour devenir gardien. Je suis venue l'encourager. Et vous?

—Demande à Scorpius…

Lily le dévisagea, l'air contrarié. Scorpius prenait un malin plaisir à éviter son regard. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire.

—Encore venu espionner, pas vrai? dit Lily d'un ton menaçant.

Elle avait vu juste mais c'était pas si difficile à deviner. Depuis que son premier capitaine de quidditch avait remarqué qu'il s'était fait des amis dans la maison des Gryffondors, tous lui avait demandé d'espionner les entrainements ou de glaner certaines infos utiles pour les futurs match de la saison. Quelques jours après son esclandre avec Chase, Dave Rheeston, septième année et capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard vint lui parler alors qu'il passait le temps avec Albus dans son ancienne salle commune. Scorpius appréciait beaucoup Dave. Le grand gaillard tout en muscles, noir de peau, prenait le Quidditch très au sérieux et commandait son équipe d'une main de fer. Il avait pris son attrapeur à l'écart et lui avait parlé du départ du gardien des Gryffondor. Scorpius lui avait promis de veiller au grain et il avait appris d'Albus, que Rose comptait faire passer les essais le premier samedi du mois. Le Serpentard n'allait surtout pas rater cela.

Scorpius remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée de venir espionner l'équipe adverse. Chase trônait dans les gradins d'en face, entouré de toute sa clique d'admiratrices et quelques membres de son équipe qui l'escortaient toujours dans les couloirs. Scorpius laissa échapper un sifflement menaçant en apercevant le Poufsouffle qui exhibait son balai neuf sous les regards ébahis de ces donzelles.

—Il est là, s'écria soudain Lily en se hissant sur son siège. TOM! COUCOU! TOOOOM!

Les joueurs de l'équipe des Gryffondor sortaient enfin des vestiaires et se déployaient sur l'herbe du terrain. Scorpius reconnut pas mal de têtes, ceux des élèves qu'il avait affrontés les précédentes années. Un grand groupe de filles et garçons suivaient les membres officiels, balai sur l'épaule, et lançaient des regards un peu partout avec l'air d'être sur le point de rendre tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à avaler ce midi. A la tête de tout ce petit monde, Rose portait la caisse aux balles.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, un léger sourire aux lèvres (qu'il espérait discret, même si Albus s'était replongé dans sa lecture). Rose avait attaché ses épais cheveux bouclés en une queue de cheval au-dessus de son crâne. Elle portait sa tenue de quidditch, qui avait subi pas mal de dégâts au fil des matchs. Ses jambières et ses protèges-bras étaient rapiécés de partout. Scorpius se remémora le nombre incalculable de fois que Rose s'était pris un cognard alors qu'elle essayait de le renvoyer et qu'elle avait réussi à stopper avec la seule force de ses bras et ses jambes. En même temps, il l'avait vu en troisième année, s'entraîner, tous les soirs, pour être engagée au poste de batteuse. Elle avait passé des heures, qu'importe le temps, à encaisser la violence des coups des cognards. Albus, qui ne comprenait rien au Quidditch, lui avait, un jour, demandé pourquoi elle se torturait autant. Scorpius avait alors entendu Rose répondre: " Si je n'ai plus peur de la douleur, je n'aurai plus peur quand le cognard arrivera. Et je viserai mieux!"

Et au fil des années, ses efforts s'étaient à chaque fois montrés payants.

Rose laissa tomber la grosse caisse de bois qui gigotait un peu, sur la pelouse et tout le groupe s'arrêta. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, un des membres de son équipe lui lança son Nimbus 2015 qu'elle attrapa au vol.

Scorpius sourit mentalement. Décidément, Rose était vraiment une autre fille quand il s'agissait de Quidditch.

OoO

Rose contempla le monde qui s'était déplacé pour passer les essais. Elle avait été surprise de constater que beaucoup d'élèves de sa Maison avaient fait le déplacement. Les membres de son équipe scrutait déjà quelques candidats de leur oeil expert. Il était évident pour certains qu'ils n'arriverait jamais à défendre un but.

—Bien! s'exclama Rose sur un ton bourru. Aujourd'hui on va faire passer les essais pour les gardiens et pour les attrapeurs. J'espère que vous êtes prêts…

Quelques uns acquiescèrent en conservant toutefois le teint extrêmement pâle. Rose jeta son balais sur son épaule.

—Ceux qui veulent devenir gardien sur ce côté, en file. On va commencer par vous. Anchal, c'est toi qui marque pour l'épreuve.

Anchal Thompson, poursuiveuse des Gryffondor de quatrième année, était un des meilleurs éléments de son équipe. La jeune indienne filait comme le vent sur un balai et savait prendre les virages comme personne. Rose ne leur faisait pas de cadeaux en les imposant face à Anchal mais si l'un d'entre eux arrivaient à lui tenir tête pendant plus de dix minutes, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient bons.

—TOOOOOMMMMMM! entendit Rose.

Elle leva la tête vers les gradins et aperçut sa cousine battre énergiquement l'air de ses bras pour attirer l'attention de son chéri, ses longs cheveux roux au vent. Elle vit aussi Albus, assis à ses côtés, dévorant encore un livre dont la couverture lui échappait complètement à cette distance. Enfin, elle remarqua Scorpius. Celui-ci avait les pieds posés sur les sièges devant lui et ne la quittait pas des yeux. Rose se doutait bien du véritable motif de sa venue, en tant qu'éclaireur de sa propre équipe, mais elle fut tout de même heureuse de le revoir. Elle avait peu dormi la nuit dernière, même après avoir quitté sa chambre. Elle avait retourné dans sa tête chaque phrase, chaque éclat de rire et s'était sentie privilégiée d'avoir pu passer ce genre de moment avec lui...dans ses bras.

—Allez les Gryffondor! éclata une voix autour du stade.

Rose la reconnut immédiatement. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade et elle sentit des fourmillement envahir ses articulations. Elle fouilla les gradins du regard et le découvrit enfin. Chase était venu la voir. En l'apercevant, il lui fit un signe de tête accompagné de l'un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs. Rose sentit ses oreilles devenir écarlates et elle s'obligea à détourner les yeux pour se concentrer sur les élèves qui passaient les essais.

La plupart se firent complètement surpassé par Anchal qui zigzaguait entre les buts avec l'agilité d'un hippogriffe. Avec le plus nul, elle marqua une dizaine de buts avec son souaffle. Bientôt ce fut le tour de Tom, le petit-ami de Lily. Il était évident qu'il angoissait lorsqu'il donna un coup de talon au sol pour monter vers les trois buts. Malgré son stress, il adopta immédiatement une bonne stratégie. Il voleta entre les cerceaux en attendant que Anchal se décide à tirer. Il para une première tentative de son poing en renvoyant le souaffle à l'autre bout du terrain sous les cris de joie de Lily qui bondissait sur son siège en secouant violemment la cape d'Albus. Rose pensa à un coup de chance jusqu'à ce qu'il pare de nouveau. Au bout du cinquième, la capitaine le rappela au sol en lui donnant une claque dans le dos. Même s'il restait encore quelques élèves à tester, Rose porterait certainement son choix sur lui.

—C'est toi le meilleur! cria encore la voix surexcitée de Lily.

Tom lui envoya un baiser et la petite rouquine tapa férocement des pieds sur le plancher de bois comme une hystérique. Les deux garçons à ses côtés semblaient s'agacer de plus en plus, la chose était évidente même de loin. Rose jeta un regard au coin à Scorpius, il avait les bras croisés, l'air sérieux. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire de son futur gardien. Aussitôt, son regard bifurqua sur les places qu'occupaient Chase et ses amis dans les gradins. Contrairement à Scorpius, il n'était pas concentré sur les essais. Il était en grande conversation avec une fille de sa classe, emmitouflée dans une cape aux couleurs de sa maison.

—Au tour des attrapeurs! annonça Rose après avoir vu le dernier candidat pour le poste de gardien.

Il ne restait plus grand monde. Tout juste cinq élèves, assez jeune. Depuis qu'Harry Potter et James Potter après lui aient occupé le poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il était convenu que seul un Potter ait assez de talent pour se hisser à la hauteur de ces deux légendes, dans une sorte de tradition familiale instaurée à la va-vite. Résultat, peu d'élèves osaient briguer ce poste et les quelques courageux étaient tous des fans invétérés de l'Élu. D'ailleurs son dernier attrapeur lui avait fait faux bond en ce début d'année. Celui-ci commençait son année des buses et ne supportait plus la pression des matchs. S'il combinait le Quidditch et ses Buses, il allait sûrement finir l'année à l'infirmerie.

Rose avait encaissé cet abandon en serrant les dents. Résultat, il lui manquait deux éléments dans son équipe et un bon attrapeur chez les Gryffondor devenait aussi rare qu'une licorne dans la forêt interdite.

Elle passa devant la file des cinq candidats. Le plus petit avait le visage à moitié caché dans son écharpe de laine, un épais bonnet vissé sur sa tête. Son balai, un Brossdur 26 avait plusieurs heures de vol derrière lui, plusieurs grappes de poils de son balais pointaient dans tous les sens.

—L'épreuve est simple, vous allez tous vous affronter en même temps. Montez sur vos balais.

Les candidats se hissèrent sur leur monture et d'un coup de talon, s'élevèrent dans les airs. Sous les ordres de Rose, ils se positionnèrent à divers point stratégique du terrain. Le plus petit à l'écharpe monta plus haut que les autres avec son balai pourri, malgré les indications claires du capitaine.

—Le premier qui choppe le vif d'or devient notre attrapeur, cria-t'elle pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Elle ouvrit la boîte des balles et en sortit le minuscule vif d'or. Dans un faible battement d'ailes il s'échappa de la poigne de la jeune femme et prit de la vitesse. Chaque candidat attendait le signal pour commencer à poursuivre la petite balle dorée. Rose attendit un bon quart d'heure puis souffla dans son sifflet. Dans la seconde, tous les élèves volèrent dans tous les sens. Rose en vit certains agiter leurs bras dans le vide comme pour attrapper par chance le vif d'or. Deux autres en profitèrent pour montrer leur capacité de vol et se lancèrent dans des pirouettes insensées et dangereuse. Un seul n'avait toujours pas bougé et Rose observait le petit à l'écharpe, intéressée.

Il ne se passa rien d'intéressant pendant les trente premières minutes de l'épreuve. Beaucoup des amis de Chase, frigorifiés par le vent de septembre, avaient abandonné l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle pour se réchauffer au château. La plupart des candidats pour le poste de gardien étaient partis se changer au vestiaire. Seuls restaient les membres de l'équipe, quelques élèves dont Tom qui devait attendre la réponse de Rose, Lily qui patientait avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme depuis que son copain avait fini, Albus sur le point de finir un autre chapitre et Scorpius, les bras résolument croisés sur son pull vert, les yeux rivés sur le petit attrapeur au-dessus de tous les autres.

Soudain, celui-ci piqua. Il vrilla parmi ses rivaux, fonçant résolument vers les buts. Rose comprit aussitôt qu'il avait vu le vif d'or. Les autres participants l'imitèrent, volant à toute vitesse dans son sillage, terrifiés à l'idée qu'il emporte la partie. Rose décida qu'il était temps de corser les choses.

Elle libéra un cognard qu'elle frappa de toute ses forces avec une batte vers l'attroupement d'attrapeurs amassés près des buts. Le cognard frappa le manche d'un des élèves, désarçonnant celui-ci. Il tomba de son balai en retombant lourdement sur le monticule de sable près des buts. Rose allait renvoyer un autre cognard lorsqu'elle vit que le petit candidat serrait, tout à coup, le poing en le tendant au-dessus de lui. Il prit de la hauteur, s'extirpant de la pression des autres sorciers et fit le tour du terrain en poussant de grands cris de joie.

Au son de sa voix, Rose fut prise d'affreux doutes.

Le gagnant de l'épreuve s'arrêta devant Lily, Albus et Scorpius et arracha son écharpe en brandissant le vif d'or.

—Oh! Hugo! s'exclama Lily, scandalisée.

—Tu n'es même pas à Gryffondor, signala Albus en ne quittant pas sa page des yeux.

Scorpius éclata de rire en frappa dans ses mains.

—Le con! réussit-il à dire entre deux applaudissements.

—OUI! hurla Hugo à l'ensemble de l'assemblée. C'EST MOI QUI AIT ATTRAPPE LE VIF D'OR ALORS QUE MA SOEUR A TOUJOURS DIT QUE J'ÉTAIS NUL EN QUIDDITCH. QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS DE ÇA, SOURETTE?

Rose écumait de rage. Non seulement son crétin de petit frère n'était pas dans sa maison mais en plus, il se foutait royalement du Quidditch. Il avait l'audace de lui rappeler ce fameux été où le petit génie avait rembarré l'invitation de ses cousins pour faire une petite partie dans le champs d'à côté. Rose avait alors répondu que de toute façon, ils ne voulaient surtout pas joué avec un garçon qui se tenait aussi mal sur son balai. Cet épisode datait de leur treize ans. Hugo se vengeait, devant tout le monde, trois ans plus tard. Rose se dit que s'il n'était pas aussi intelligent au quotidien, elle le penserait complètement débile.

Le reste de Poufsouffle et les candidats restant se mirent à applaudir le petit génie qui serrait toujours dans sa main, le précieux vif d'or. Scorpius était hilare, Chase tapait dans ses mains comme les autres. Rose était humiliée. Elle ne se rendit compte de son geste que lorsqu'elle sentit le choc du coup de sa batte dans son bras. Elle avait renvoyé un cognard droit sur son frère qui regardait de l'autre côté. Le cognard le percuta sur le flanc dans un bruit d'os brisés. Sous le choc, Hugo relâcha le vif d'or qui partit voler ailleurs et bascula par-dessus son Brossdur. Rose contempla, horrifiée, le corps de son frère percuter la pelouse du terrain.

—Par Merlin! Hugo! cria Rose.

Elle se précipita sur lui en jetant sa batte sur le côté. Tous avaient vu ce qu'elle avait fait et elle essaya de ne pas remarquer les murmures outrés lorsqu'elle se mit à genoux près de son frère. Lily, Albus et Scorpius étaient sortis des gradins et couraient vers le corps gémissant du petit Serdaigle. Lily avait les larmes aux yeux et lorsque Tom la rejoignit, elle se jeta à son cou en pleurant.

Rose aussi avait envie de pleurer. Elle s'en voulait profondément. C'était la rage qui avait animé son bras. Elle regrettait son geste même si ce petit imbécile d'Hugo le méritait amplement.

—Il faut le conduire à l'infirmerie! dit Albus sur un ton sans appel.

Scorpius aida Hugo à se redresser et passa un de ses bras par-dessus son épaule. Hugo gémissait faiblement en se tenant les côtes.

—J'suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès, articula-t'il quand il passa devant sa soeur.

—Dis pas de conneries, se fâcha Scorpius en le poussant à l'intérieur du château.

Rose mit un terme à l'entraînement. Elle dispersa les candidats en leur promettant qu'elle leur ferait parvenir sa réponse dans les moindres délais. Anchal donna une claque amicale dans le dos de sa capitaine, pour la soutenir. Rose se dit qu'elle pouvait, au moins, compter sur son équipe. Lorsque tout le monde fut renvoyé, Rose partit vers l'entrée du château pour rejoindre son frère à l'infirmerie.

En quittant le terrain de Quidditch, elle constata que Chase ne se levait que maintenant, accompagné d'une fille brune tout sourire. Elle se dit, avec un petit pincement au coeur, qu'il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour l'aider, elle et son frère.

OoO

En contemplant Hugo Weasley, gigoter comme un beau diable, dans son lit d'hôpital, gémissant de douleur tel la goule du Terrier, Scorpius pensa que cet idiot l'avait bien cherché.

Bon, c'était vrai… Il avait explosé de rire en découvrant le Serdaigle sur un balai emprunté à l'école distançant les autres candidats Gryffondor (qui étaient vraiment nuls) et choppant le vif d'or, au nez et à la barbe de sa soeur. Il avait été impressionné par l'audace de la farce et par le toupet plein de bêtise du petit avorton surdoué. Scorpius se demanda aussi quand Hugo trouvait le temps de mettre en place ses canulars avec toutes les choses incompréhensibles qui peuplaient déjà son énorme cerveau. Cervelle ou pas, l'intelligence n'empêchait pas de se blesser surtout si vous osiez insulter la meilleure batteuse depuis les jumeaux Weasley.

Rose débarqua quelques instant après l'arrivée de son frère chez Mme Pomfresh. Elle ruisselait de sueur dans sa tenue de Quidditch et plusieurs mèches rebelles s'étaient échappées de son élastique pour se coller à ses joues rosies par sa course.

—Il va bien? demanda-t'elle à bout de souffle.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Mme Pomfresh fut plus rapide.

—Oui! Ce n'est rien. Ce petit garnement fait semblant. Je lui ai déjà réparé ses deux côtes fêlées. Un peu de repos et il pourra retourner à ses bêtises.

A ces mots, Hugo se calma aussitôt. Avec une moue boudeuse d'avoir été si vite découvert, il s'allongea confortablement dans ses cousins et demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte un jus de citrouille.

—J'ai la gorge un peu sèche à force d'avoir crié, ajouta-t'il en haussant les épaules.

Rose s'approcha du lit et donna une pichenette sur le front de son frère qui poussa un véritable cri de douleur, cette fois.

—Espèce d'idiot, je me suis fait un sang d'encre!

—C'est ta faute si je suis là, dit-il pour seule défense.

—Et c'est la tienne si j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je… j'aurais pas dû mais… Je t'aurais étranglé si je t'avais eu sous la main!

—N'empêche, c'est moi le meilleur! dit-il en attrapant le gobelet de jus de citrouille que lui tendit Mme Pomfresh.

Rose poussa un cri de rage en faisant mine de s'arracher les cheveux. Malgré leur querelle, Scorpius les enviait. Il avait déjà remarqué cela quand il observait la complicité évidente entre Lily et Albus. Scorpius n'avait pas de frères ou de soeurs. La tradition familiale ordonnait au nouveau couple de la famille de ne procréer qu'une fois. Ils avaient l'autorisation de retenter la chose uniquement si les parents n'avaient eu que des filles. Cela expliquait les trois soeurs Black. Mais dans la famille Malefoy, il en avait toujours été ainsi: Lucius Malefoy avait engendré Drago Malefoy qui avait engendré, à son tour, Scorpius Malefoy. Nul besoin d'avoir d'autres enfants puisque le petit prince était né du premier coup. En comprenant cela, Scorpius s'était promis que, s'il tombait un jour fou amoureux d'une fille au point de vouloir l'épouser, ils construiraient à deux une énorme famille, un peu comme celle des Weasley. Et il espérait avoir une fille comme premier enfant. Cela ne pouvait que déplaire à son père, à sa plus grande joie.

—J'ai eu si peur, dit encore Rose qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Scorpius fut le seul à remarquer le désarroi de la rouquine. Hugo sirotait son jus de citrouille et bientôt, Madame Pomfresh les renvoya à leur salle commune en leur affirmant que son petit patient avait besoin de repos. Scorpius accompagna Rose dans les couloirs voulant être sûre qu'elle se remettrait de la blague de son frère.

—J'aurais dû le voir. Maintenant que je sais que c'était lui… Y a plus de doutes.

—Personne ne l'avait reconnu, arrête de te flageller, dit Scorpius.

Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment en silence, Rose ruminant sur ses actes et Scorpius repensant à la blague d'Hugo. Albus et Lily avaient quitté l'infirmerie dès l'instant où Mme Pomfresh les avait rassurés sur l'état de santé de leur cousin. Lorsqu'ils avaient constaté que ce dernier simulait complètement, Lily avait boudé et Albus s'était plaint de son immaturité. Tout deux avait laissé Scorpius avec le prétendu blessé sachant que Rose n'allait pas tarder à débarquer, rongée par la culpabilité. Scorpius n'avait d'ailleurs pas aimé leurs messes basses par la suite. Il pria secrètement qu'Albus ne parle pas de Gwen et de la lettre à ses parents à Lily. Il supportait moins les orages de la rouquine que mille beuglantes.

—Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, continuait Rose tremblante. Je l'ai vu sur son balai, à me reprocher un truc vieux de mille ans. Il fait toujours ça et tout le monde l'applaudit pour cela parce que c'est lui, le plus intelligent et moi, je suis la pauvre cruche qui n'a rien vu venir.

Scorpius ne sut pas trop quoi lui répondre. C'était vrai qu'Hugo était admiré par pas mal de monde mais cette admiration était bien moindre par rapport à la haine qu'il inspirait autour de lui. Scorpius n'avait pas assez de doigts pour calculer le nombre de professeurs qui rêveraient d'envoyer eux-même un cognard sur ce petit prétentieux. Ils auraient salué le geste malheureux de Rose dans une ovation triomphale.

—Depuis toujours c'est comme ça. Avant de rentrer à Poudlard, mon père n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'avais l'intelligence de ma mère mais quand j'ai commencé les cours, je me suis rendue compte à quel point il se trompait. Franchement, face à vous, je suis vraiment la godiche du groupe. Et quand on a découvert que Hugo était surdoué… Je ne suis bonne qu'à une chose et c'est le Quidditch. Et il s'est attaqué à la seule chose qui compte vraiment pour moi.

—C'est pour ça que tu t'es éloigné en cinquième, comprit tout à coup Scorpius.

Rose eut un rire amer. Elle fuyait le regard bleu de Scorpius, gênée.

—Je me suis dit, à l'époque, que je ferais moins tache si je fréquentais des gens plus de mon niveau. Je pensais qu'on n'appartenait pas au même monde…

Tout en marchant, Scorpius la détailla du coin de l'oeil. Rose regardait ses pieds, ses oreilles légèrement écarlate. Quelques boucles rebelles s'échappait de sa coiffure et retombaient sur ses épaules. Le rouge de sa tenue lui allait bien au teint et son allure rappela au Serpentard la jeune femme qui s'était présentée à lui, à moitié nue, le suppliant de lui apprendre les choses de l'amour.

—Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de penser cela, pensa Scorpius à voix haute.

Inspiré, il la retint par le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter. Le couloir du deuxième étage était vide. Le soir tombait sur le parc du château et le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi. Rose leva vers lui un regard interrogateur. Scorpius la poussa contre le mur, la faisant lâcher son balai qui roula à leurs pieds. Le Serpentard était tout prêt d'elle, les mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

—Qu'est-ce tu fais? demanda-t'elle un peu étourdie.

Il détacha ses épaisses boucles rousses qui tombèrent le long de son visage à l'expression perdu. Scorpius voulait retrouver la jeune fille d'hier soir, celle qui riait et non celle qui se lamentait en se jugeant plus bête qu'elle n'est.

—Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait que je t'apprenne _ces choses_? Deuxième leçon: l'excitation de l'imprévu.

Il plongea son visage dans la cascade de cheveux roux et huma son parfum. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à sa taille et il colla son bassin au sien. Rose le laissa faire, poussant de faibles cris de surprise au moindre de ses gestes. Les mains du garçon, encore frigorifiées, descendirent dans son dos et explorèrent petit à petit la rondeur des fesses de la jeune femme, choquée. Rose sentait la lavande mêlée à sa sueur et il trouva cette odeur enivrante. Ses cheveux étaient incroyablement doux tandis que son arrière-train, plus généreux de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de peloter, lui donnait envie de la pincer à cet endroit.

—Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois, dit Rose le souffle court tandis que Malefoy caressait plus fermement le bas de son dos.

Scorpius pouvait capter le moindre changement de rythme dans la respiration de la Gryffondor et il sentit le désir monter lorsqu'elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, en prenant un grande respiration. Scorpius sentait le contrôle lui échapper de plus en plus. Il savait que s'il croisait le regard de Rose, il serait perdu.

—Dans ce cas de figure, dit-il avec une certaine contenance, l'homme domine. C'est assez courant.

Il avait vraiment l'impression de déblatérer conneries sur conneries mais il devait bien meubler tandis qu'il explorait le corps de la jeune femme. Chose qu'il n'avait pas faite la nuit dernière. Il passa l'une de ses mains glacée sous le pull de Rose qui frissonna, sans toutefois bougée. Il remontait de son ventre jusqu'à l'un de ses seins et la seule solution qu'il trouva pour ne pas perdre pied, fut de continuer à lui parler.

—Mais tu sais, lui murmura-t'il à l'oreille, le plus excitant c'est lorsque c'est la femme qui prend le contrôle.

Scorpius sentit la jeune femme tremblante entre ses mains. La sienne se réchauffait à mesure qu'il caressait sa peau incandescente.

A tout moment, ils pouvaient se faire surprendre par un élève, Rusard, un professeur. Même s'ils étaient un peu dissimulé par une épaisse colonnade qui servait de torchier, Scorpius savait le risque élevé et cela rendait leur échange incroyablement excitant.

—Vas-y! dit-il encore dans un souffle. Prend le contrôle, si tu l'oses.

Les mains de Rose remontèrent, tout à coup, le long de sa nuque. Il sentit un frisson le terrasser dans tout le corps. Il commit alors l'erreur de croiser son regard. Ses yeux ambrés le dévisagèrent avec une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il lut sur son visage la même fièvre qui rendait leur corps fébriles. Ses lèvres étaient devenues plus rouges et contrastait avec son teint pâle. Ses longs doigts fins se perdirent dans ses mèches blondes. Il n'était plus que concentré sur sa bouche généreuse et accueillante, et sur le toucher délicat et sensuel de ses mains près de son visage.

Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que Rose le fasse basculer contre le mur, échangeant brutalement de place. Rose le plaqua contre le mur, sans ménagement et posa ses deux mains sur son torse. Elle leva la tête vers lui, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Ses larmes et sa culpabilité avait disparu. Scorpius découvrit à la place, pour son plus grand plaisir, que la Gryffondor s'amusait à ce petit jeu érotique.

Elle répéta les mêmes gestes que le Serpentard à son égard. Elle glissa une main audacieuse dans son pantalon. Elle n'était pas prête à s'aventurer vers son bas ventre mais elle explora, avec un sourire terriblement sensuel, ses propres fesses.

—Comme ça? dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Ses joues étaient en feu et il se douta qu'une voix un peu plus prude paniquait dans sa jolie tête. Ce contraste émoustilla encore plus Malefoy. Le désir happa toute son expérience et il se laissa complètement aller lorsque les mains de la jeune femme remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules caressant l'arête de sa clavicule, sous son pull. Emportée par son exploration et par l'effet que celle-ci produisait sur son cobaye, Rose s'était petit à petit collée de plus en plus au Serpentard. A présent, ses seins pointaient contre son torse, levant toujours un peu plus le menton vers celui de Scorpius.

Leurs visages étaient tout proches l'un de l'autre. Scorpius pouvait sentir le souffle de la Gryffondor se mêler au sien. Il la vit fermer les yeux et approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Ce fut le déclencheur.

Scorpius détourna vivement la tête. Il se saisit des mains tentatrices de Rose et les écarta de lui, comme si elles lui avaient brûlées la peau.

—Désolé, répondit précipitamment Malefoy. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Il s'excusa encore en libérant la jeune femme. Puis, il enjamba le balai toujours au sol et marcha précipitamment dans le couloir en se forçant à ne pas se retourner. Des images osées pullulait son esprit tandis qu'il essayait de calmer l'excitation qui lui fouettait le sang. L'élève avait dépassé le maître. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le professeur avait totalement perdu le contrôle et Scorpius n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les choses.

Lorsqu'il claque la porte de sa chambre dans son dos, il se promit de tout arrêter, tant qu'il le pouvait encore.


	9. Cours d'attraction

9

COURS D'ATTRACTION

* * *

La nuit était déjà avancée lorsque Rose tourna la dernière page de son livre sur les "Meilleures stratégies de Quidditch au cours du siècle". Curieusement, la jeune femme n'avait pas sommeil. Malgré le vent froid qui fouettait les carreaux de son unique fenêtre, elle n'avait revêtu qu'un vieux tee-shirt et ses cheveux, enfin secs après une bonne douche, encadraient son visage en une épaisse tignasse auburn. En se levant pour ranger son livre sur son bureau, elle croisa son reflet.

Rose se trouva très belle.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents à son miroir qui réfléchit l'image d'une jeune femme incroyablement sensuelle. Rose tira sur les pans de son tee-shirt. Elle bascula le bassin en caressant ses hanches qui lui rappelèrent les mains de Scorpius. Elle remonta lentement jusqu'à ses seins qu'elle pressa doucement. Ils avaient grossi ses derniers mois et elle les jugea beaux, recouverts de taches de rousseur. Ses mains passèrent à l'arrière de sa nuque et elle rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un soupir d'extase. Elle fit remonter ses mèches folles au-dessus de sa tête, enivrée par leur parfum.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Rose ouvrit sa porte en petite tenue. Chase attendait à l'entrée, le bras calé contre le chambranle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient trempés; ses pommettes remontaient à chacun de ses sourires; ses lèvres charnues la pressaient de les embrasser. Il était torse nu et portait uniquement une serviette de bain autour de sa taille. Rose devint rouge pivoine.

— J'étais en train de prendre une douche. Tu n'aurais pas du shampoing ? demanda-t-il de sa voix profonde.

Il n'attendit pas que Rose l'invite à entrer. Il contourna la Gryffondor et marcha jusqu'au milieu de sa chambre, retenant sa serviette d'une main. Rose restait bloquée sur sa musculature impressionnante. Il n'avait pas du tout la carrure d'un attrapeur, menu et fin. Il était tout en muscles, les abdos saillants. Ses cheveux gouttaient sur le tapis de sa chambre. Rose ferma lentement sa porte.

Elle s'approcha de lui en jouant des épaules et posa ses deux mains sur ses biceps gonflés. Rose avança son visage près de son cou et toucha, du bout du nez, sa peau encore humide. Elle eut envie de le lécher. À la place, elle entendit la respiration de Chase s'accélérer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

— Je vérifie si tu es bien propre… répondit-elle en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

Elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Ses mèches mouillées s'entremêlaient entre ses doigts et l'odeur du garçon lui donnait envie de le goûter. Chase se laissait faire. Il gardait un air sérieux mais, au moment où l'autre main de la jeune femme caressa les poils de son torse, il lâcha sa serviette de bain qui tomba à ses pieds. Rose baissa les yeux vers son entre-jambe. Elle lui lança ensuite un sourire affamé.

Chase passa ses mains sous ses aisselles en pressant la jeune femme un peu plus contre lui. Rose ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hoquet de surprise. Il la colla au plus près de lui, pressant sa poitrine sur son torse, son bassin contre le sien, ses mains remontant lentement vers son visage. Pour une fois, Rose ne se sentit pas gênée. Les leçons de Scorpius semblaient avoir porté leurs fruits. Elle s'enhardit et déposa une série de baisers dans le cou du garçon qui gémit de plaisir. Rose pouvait humer son odeur musquée et cet arôme de mâle lui fit perdre la tête. Elle s'enivrait de sa peau et remonta jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'elle se mit à lécher du bout de la langue.

Les grandes mains de Chase descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il pétrit sans ménagement, la collant un peu plus contre lui. Bientôt, elle sentit son érection contre son bas-ventre et elle ne put s'empêcher de se détacher de lui pour admirer la vue. Chase lui fit remonter le menton et l'embrassa passionnément. Il darda sa langue dans sa bouche et elle laissa échapper un cri de plaisir lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent. Elle s'accrocha à sa nuque et Chase lui remonta les jambes pour la porter jusqu'à son lit.

Une fois au milieu des draps, Chase releva les bras de la Gryffondor au-dessus de sa tête et lui enleva lentement son vieux tee-shirt. Rose était allongée sur le dos, les jambes légèrement écartées, sa culotte trempée. Les mains de Chase s'attardait sur la base de ses seins tandis qu'il relevait son vêtement. Lorsqu'elle fut aveuglée par le tissu remonté jusqu'à son visage, elle sentit une légère pression sur la pointe de son téton droit. Chase avait pris un de ses seins dans sa bouche et caressait l'autre doucement. Les jambes de Rose s'arquèrent, soudain prises de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle les croisa dans le dos de Chase et sentit son désir à lui frotter contre son slip.

En se tortillant, elle se libéra de son haut. La bouche de son amant s'occupait toujours de sa poitrine et Rose fut surprise de constater que les cheveux bruns de Chase s'étaient éclaircis. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce n'était plus les traits bourrus du Poufsouffle qui la dévisagea, haletant, mais Scorpius. Celui-ci s'avança vers elle et elle accueillit ses lèvres avec hâte. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et elle sentit ses doigts s'immiscer dans son intimité en retirant, d'une main, experte, le dernier rempart de sa virginité.

— Tu me rends fou ! l'entendit-elle chuchoter à son oreille.

Elle gémit de plus belle alors qu'il se frayait un chemin entre ses cuisses, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos.

Rose se réveilla en sursaut, ouvrant grand les yeux dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Elle se redressa comme un ressort et sonda la pièce comme pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait rejointe dans son sommeil. Seule, dans le noir, pantelante, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait bel et bien rêvé.

La jeune fille avait chaud. Lorsqu'elle posa ses paumes sur ses joues, elle put constater à quel point sa peau était devenue brûlante. Si elle n'avait pas encore des bribes d'images de son rêve, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle avait pris froid sur le terrain de Quidditch. Mais son souffle haletant ne trompait personne. Son coeur battait encore frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et elle se sentit trempée. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de rêve et lorsqu'elle reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, elle pria silencieusement de ne plus fantasmer sur Scorpius Malefoy.

OoO

Scorpius passa un début de semaine dans la tourmente. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées, il se revoyait, sans cesse, prendre ses jambes à son cou dans le couloir désert qui menait à leur dortoir. Ses mains tremblaient à la simple idée de ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser Rose Weasley. Scorpius avait pris peur car il avait senti une douce torpeur l'envahir en s'imaginant serrer contre lui le corps enflammé de la Gryffondor. Il n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle avec aucune de ses anciennes conquêtes et cela lui faisait peur.

Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions que de prendre la fuite et il continuait ainsi depuis. Comme en ce début de semaine de rentrée, il avait repris ses bonnes résolutions et évitait le plus possible de croiser la Gryffondor. Albus s'était inquiété de le voir disparaître derrière une colonne lorsque Lily et Rose s'étaient approchées de leur ami. Il avait passé toutes ses pauses dans les toilettes de Mimi-Geignarde qui l'autorisait, pour ses beaux yeux, à y fumer ses cigarettes moldues, assis sur la lunette d'une des chiottes cassées.

Il se retrouvait de plus en plus seul et se torturait les méninges pour trouver une solution à ce mic-mac. Dès le lundi suivant, Scorpius avait reçu une lettre de sa mère, enthousiaste à la lecture de sa nouvelle idylle, semblait-il sérieuse cette fois-ci. Elle lui réclamait, à grand coup de culpabilisation, des nouvelles fraîches, ce à quoi Scorpius avait griffonné au dos de la lettre un vague : "Tout va bien."

Hélas, c'était un mensonge et ses parents allaient vite s'en rendre compte à l'aide d'un petit _revelio. _Ils réussiraient peut-être même à découvrir qu'il leur avait mentis sur toute la ligne et son père ne manquerait pas de lui renvoyer une beuglante qui lui exploserait au visage en envoyant des millier de confettis sur la table des Poufsouffle hilares. Bon, il délirait mais il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

Ce fut en cours de Potions qu'il eut un éclair de génie. Alors qu'il décortiquait des fèves de ditérandard avec son couteau, le nom de 'Gwen' émergeait parmi les volutes de fumée qui flottaient au-dessus de son chaudron. La jeune Serdaigle était debout à quelques tables devant lui, derrière son propre chaudron et discutait discrètement avec sa voisine. Il versa son jus de fève dans le magma bouillonnant en ne la quittant plus des yeux.

C'était ça, la solution ! Il n'avait qu'à sortir officiellement avec Gwen. La jeune femme lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas indifférente. Elle ne faisait pas partie d'une vieille famille de sorciers mais il n'avait plus besoin de mentir à ce sujet là. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était une élève de Poudlard assez mâture pour prendre du plaisir avec lui et écarter tout sentiment de son esprit. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même persuader Rose d'arrêter leur manège. Avec Gwen à ses côtés, il échapperait à la détermination de Rose de vouloir, à tout prix, apprendre avec lui.

Scorpius zieuta vers le pupitre de Parkinson. Celle-ci inspectait le fond de chaudron de Maxwell Dragonneau qui s'était encore trompé de ligne en suivant les instructions au tableau. Il sortit un parchemin de sous son livre de Potions et griffonna un mot à la va-vite. D'un coup de baguette, il le fit s'envoler jusqu'à la table de sa cible. Le mot voleta devant Albus qui observa l'oiseau de papier atterrir sur le livre de Gwen. Celle-ci lut le parchemin puis le froissa dans sa main avant de le laisser tomber à terre.

— Problème de couple ? lui murmura Albus en riant à moitié.

Scorpius attendit la fin du cours pour riposter. Lui et Albus furent les premiers à rendre un échantillon de leur potion de la Goutte du mort-vivant, dont une seule goutte réussissait à endormir un éléphant. Parkinson leur accorda d'emblée dix points chacun pour leur Maison sans même avoir testé l'efficacité de la mixture. Le traitement de faveur de leur directrice commençait de plus en plus à leur taper sur le système. Quand ce fut Dragonneau qui apporta son flacon qui produisait une gerbe d'étincelle au lieu d'un léger halo bleuâtre, Parkinson se contenta de faire la moue en dessinant un large T à côté de son nom, dans son carnet de note.

La cloche sonna enfin et Scorpius se précipita à la rencontre de Gwen qui discutait toujours avec son amie, son sac sur l'épaule.

— Gwen ! Attends ! l'interpella-t-il dans le couloir encombré d'élèves.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? s'énerva la jeune femme sans préambule.

Scorpius ne s'était pas attendu à tant d'hostilité. L'amie de Gwen qui se trouvait être la préfète-en-chef de sa Maison, celle qui s'enfermait à double tour dans sa chambre à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Scorpius ou un autre préfet, le toisa avec mépris. Le garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds en leur adressant son expression la plus sexy, sa botte secrète.

— Tu as lu mon mot ?

— Oui, soupira Gwen en essayant de se frayer un passage dans la foule d'élèves qui se rendaient à leur prochain cours.

— Et tu es d'accord ? Tu veux bien sortir avec moi à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard ?

— Même pas en rêve !

Plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle avaient entendu le coup de gueule de la Serdaigle. Ces troisièmes années pouffèrent de rire en découvrant l'expression dépitée de Scorpius. Celui-ci ne s'avoua pas vaincu, il la rattrapa par le bras en l'obligeant à lui faire face pour s'expliquer.

— Je ne te demande pas la lune. Seulement un rencard. Si ça te plait pas, on arrête.

— Jamais, tu m'entends ! dit-elle d'une voix dure. Je sais très bien à quoi tu joues...Tu m'as rembarrée sans un remord la première fois, je ne l'ai pas oublié.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Je t'ai vu dans le couloir avec Rose Weasley…

Gwen recula vers son amie, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Scorpius devint plus pâle que d'habitude.

— Je veux que tu saches ce que ça fait de se sentir humilié, dit-elle encore devant tout le monde. Je veux que tu connaisses cette douleur… très bientôt.

Elle se retourna en éclatant de rire avec la préfète des Serdaigle. Scorpius resta planté au milieu du couloir, les paroles de Gwen tourbillonnant dans son cerveau. Les autres élèves le contournaient en le zieutant, intrigué par ce Serpentard qui bloquait le passage avec son air bêta.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la cloche sonna le début du prochain cours que Scorpius comprit à quel point il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

OoO

— Attention, Rose ! alerta Hagrid de sa grosse voix. Tu le caresses dans le mauvais sens.

Rose leva automatiquement sa brosse du pelage soyeux de son Griffon. L'animal s'était couché sur le dos et offrait son ventre rosi à sa toute nouvelle maîtresse qui avait profité de sa pause pour faire sa toilette. Raymar ronronnait à chaque coup de brosse, sous le regard expert et attentif du demi-géant.

Albus les avait rejoint après son cours de Potions. Il s'était présenté à la cabane de Hagrid en rouspétant contre les histoires de couple de Scorpius. Rose, qui prenait le thé avec le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques, avait senti une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac. Est-ce que Scorpius lui avait parlé de leurs_ leçons _? Elle se rassura en se disant que si cela avait été le cas, Albus le lui en aurait parlé immédiatement. Ou elle aurait vu débarquer une Lily affamée de détails croustillants.

Hagrid et Albus s'étaient lancés dans l'analyse complexe et parfaitement inutile du schéma biologique d'un griffon. Rose les avait quittés pour s'occuper d'un spécimen en chair et en os. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans l'enclos, Raymar lui avait fait la fête. Il sautillait partout en collant son museau humide sur la robe de la Gryffondor qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Hagrid lui avait conseillé de le laver et après une bonne douche d'eau tiède qu'elle avait fait apparaître avec sa baguette, elle s'était attaquée au démêlage de sa fourrure.

Ce geste mécanique avait permis à la jeune fille de vaquer à ses pensées. Son rêve la tourmentait plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru en se réveillant. Elle n'avait plus tous les détails en tête mais elle se souvenait, sans cesse, du baiser passionné de Scorpius. Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de lui ? La première partie avec Chase était si excitante. Rien qu'en y repensant, elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Et pourtant… c'était ce baiser qui n'arrêtait pas de la hanter au fil des jours.

Peut-être était-ce dû à celui manqué dans le couloir après qu'ils eussent quitté l'infirmerie ? Ce moment avait été très bizarre pour la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Elle ne s'était pas reconnue dans ce rôle. Pourtant, elle avait appliqué les leçons de Scorpius à la lettre. C'était lui qui l'avait exhorté à prendre le contrôle. Elle n'avait fait que répéter les gestes qu'il lui avait appris. Etait-ce l'après coup de la peur d'avoir fait du mal à son crétin de petit frère ou était-ce son uniforme de Quidditch qui lui rappelait que c'était_ elle_ la capitaine? Elle n'avait su répondre à ses interrogations mais elle en avait constaté le résultat. Scorpius s'était enfui.

Depuis ce jour, elle ne l'avait plus croisé et elle pensa, de plus en plus, qu'elle avait faire quelque chose de mal dans ce fameux couloir. Elle était sûrement allé trop loin et maintenant sa conscience le lui faisait payer dans ses rêves.

Hagrid, pourquoi Raymar a-t'il léché Scorpius, l'autre jour? dit soudain Albus.

Le jeune Potter était assis sur l'herbe, un livre posé sur ses genoux et ouverts sur le chapitre des créatures légendaires. Hagrid était appuyé sur les barrières de l'enclos qui craquaient sous son poids. Le coeur de Rose eut un raté quand elle entendit le nom de celui qui occupait toutes ses préoccupations. Hagrid réfléchit :

— C'est vrai que cela m'a semblé étrange, surtout qu'il est dans la Maison des Serpentards. Je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas à cause de l'amitié qu'il partage avec Rose.

— Quoi ? s'exclama la concernée.

— Ce serait logique, admit Albus. Apparemment, les griffons sont profondément connectés à leur maître. Ils peuvent peut-être capter les liens d'amitié ou de sang…

Albus se leva en rangeant son livre dans son sac. Rose avait arrêté de brosser Raymar et celui-ci se redressait en s'étirant de tout son long. Le Serpentard n'écouta pas les avertissements de son professeur lorsqu'il passa la rambarde et s'avança d'un pas assuré vers la créature légendaire.

— Tu es fou ! s'exclama Rose qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

—Si j'ai vu juste, je devrais pouvoir faire...ceci !

Il tendit la main vers la truffe du griffon qui l'huma avec suspicion. Albus détourna la tête en grimaçant mais il tenait toujours son bras en offrande à Raymar. La créature souffla dans ses naseaux en formant un nuage de poussière qui fouetta un Albus de moins en moins confiant. Finalement, Raymar frotta sa tête contre la paume tendue de l'invité et bientôt, il se colla au Serpentard comme il l'avait fait avec Rose ou Hagrid. Le demi-géant eut la larme à l'oeil lorsque le griffon fit tomber Albus sur le sol pour lui lécher joyeusement le visage. Albus éclata de rire.

— Ben voilà ! Ça se confirme… Arrête ! s'écria-t-il en riant. Je suis couvert de bave !

— Donc, Raymar a léché Scorpius mais il a rugi contre… Chase, comprit lentement Rose.

La question la tarauda. Une de plus ! se dit-elle. Si Raymar partageait ses sentiments envers les gens qui l'entouraient, il devait sûrement partager aussi ses frustrations. Lorsqu'ils avaient atterri sur le terrain de Quidditch, lors du duel des deux garçons, Raymar avait vu Rose en train d'hurler sur Chase pour qu'il abaisse sa baguette. Il n'avait sans doute pas compris qu'elle essayait seulement de lui faire entendre raison. Il a dû penser qu'il était dangereux sans percevoir les véritables sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour le Poufsouffle.

— Si Raymar a rugi contre Chase, commença Albus en se relevant de la prise de Raymar, cela ne veut dire qu'une chose…

Il observa sa cousine du coin de l'oeil et Hagrid hocha la tête avec sévérité. Le demi-géant avait à peine entendu quelques rumeurs sur les déboires amoureux de la Gryffondor mais il avait pris l'habitude d'acquiescer à la moindre parole de son jeune élève. Le visage de Rose s'éclaira.

— Raymar a senti ma colère contre Chase et l'a exprimé à ma place, dit-elle dans un souffle.

C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle se sentait aussi froide avec lui. Elle lui en voulait de s'être laissé manipuler aussi facilement par Scorpius. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé, un seul instant, son beau Poufsouffle, en plein duel illégal, sur le point de jeter un sort sur son ancien ami. Elle avait été déçue de le voir ainsi dans tous ses états alors qu'il représentait pour elle la patience et le self-control. Rose avait laissé cette colère inconsciente la dévorer au point de la rendre frigide dans ses bras et de le remplacer par Scorpius dans ses rêves, comme pour punir Chase même à travers ses songes. C'était ça ! Depuis le début, c'était ça !

— Il faut que j'aille m'excuser ! dit-elle soudain avec un grand sourire.

— À qui ? demanda Albus, méfiant.

— Chase, bien sûr ! J'ai tout compris grâce à toi ! Encore une fois, tu es le meilleur !

Elle embrassa son cousin sur la joue, ramassa ses affaires en faisait un signe à Hagrid et à Raymar qui l'observa partir en geignant comme un petit chiot. Albus soupira en retirant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer.

— Je ne gagnerais jamais mon pari, lâcha-t-il en remettant sa monture sur son nez.

Rose chercha longtemps après son prince charmant. Animée par cette révélation providentielle, elle parcourut tous les couloirs, cachots, cours en bousculant des élèves de première et ignorant les vannes grossières de Peeves au-dessus de sa tête. Elle connaissait son emploi du temps par coeur (en fouillant une des tables de leur salle commune, alors qu'il s'était endormi sur son devoir d'astronomie) et elle savait qu'il n'avait pas cours en deuxième heure.

Elle le trouva, à bout de souffle, traînant sur les marches d'un des escaliers fou du troisième étage. Il était encore entouré de ses amis les plus fidèles qui riaient au moindre de ses mots. Rose sentit son coeur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il ressemblait au Chase dans ses rêves, il avait la même assurance en tout cas. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer de l'autre bout du couloir, se perdant dans la moindre miette de ses gestes.

La cloche sonna et le groupe se leva à son aise. Les élèves sortaient de leur salle de cours et bientôt Rose eut du mal à repérer Chase et ses amis dans la foule compacte de robes noires. Rose tendit le cou en s'avançant de quelques pas. Elle avait botanique à cette heure mais à défaut d'excuses, elle voulait au moins croiser le regard du beau brun. Elle aperçut le groupe de Poufsouffle s'avancer pour la dépasser. En se remémorant les conseils de Scorpius, elle prit sa démarche la plus voluptueuse et jeta un regard coquin en coin.

Chase la dépassa en s'esclaffant avec l'un de ses amis. Rose croisa son regard, un bref instant et il ne lui adressa pas le moindre signe d'encouragement. Il ne s'arrêta pas non plus pour la saluer. Il se contenta de poursuivre son chemin en se retournant sur une fille de cinquième année qui portait sa jupe un peu courte. Rose n'eut pas le courage d'insister. Elle continua son chemin, la tête baissée. Finalement, elle ne maîtrisait pas tant que cela ses leçons sur l'amour.

OoO

Scorpius en avait plus qu'assez de réfléchir.

À chaque fois qu'il pensait trouver une solution à un problème, un autre se rajoutait à la liste. La révélation de Gwen avait été un coup dur et ses sous-entendus lui inspirait un prochain coup de pute dans les jours à venir. Son coup de sang dans le couloir avec Rose avait été trop risqué. Scorpius le savait mais il avait continué, encourageant même la jeune femme à retourner la situation contre lui. Et maintenant il devait s'attendre, à tout moment, à ce que l'école entière le houspille sur sa prétendue idylle avec Rose Weasley. Le coup fatal.

À force de gamberger sur du vent, il en avait sauté le dîner. Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, il pensa avec espoir à l'arrivée impromptue d'Albus. Cette fois-ci, il lui dirait tout. S'il existait quelqu'un capable de mettre de l'ordre dans le merdier qui lui servait de cervelle, c'était le fils Potter. Il ouvrit la porte avec un sourire et ne put réfréner la grimace lorsqu'il découvrit Rose sur son palier.

— J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-elle à toute vitesse en entrant, sans permission.

Scorpius referma derrière elle, à regret. Puis, il se dit que sa visite inattendue lui permettrait peut-être de lui parler. Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire, lui expliquer. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait.

— J'ai croisé Chase tout à l'heure, continua-t-elle à toute vitesse. Il ne m'a même pas remarqué. C'est comme si j'étais transparente. À la place, il a maté une de ces filles avec sa mini-jupe.

Scorpius s'assit sur son lit en silence et alluma en cigarette sans se soucier de l'odorat de son intruse. Rose ne s'en soucia guère. Elle était bien trop occupée à déblatérer son récit qui frôlait la crise d'angoisse.

— C'est moi, en fait. Je ne suis pas belle. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas aussi belle que ces filles mais j'ai des qualités, non ?

En disant ces mots, elle s'était plantée devant Scorpius qui reprit une latte de sa clope, l'air blasé.

— Est-ce que tu me trouves belle? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Scorpius recracha sa fumée en toussant bruyamment, avec l'impression de cracher ses poumons. Lorsque sa toux se calma enfin, il se décida à aborder le fond du problème.

— Écoute, Rose… je pense qu'on devrait arrêter.

— Quoi ?

Le Serpentard passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Il essayait de chercher ses mots en évitant de parler de ce qu'il avait ressenti dans le couloir, quand elle avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur lui.

— Ça va trop loin, pour moi. J'suis désolé mais je ne peux pas continuer. Gwen Rickman nous a vu en plus, l'autre jour. Je crois qu'elle va le dire à toute l'école.

— Oh non ! gémit Rose en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Elle se retourna, gênée et Scorpius crut un moment qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Rose se retourna, au bout d'un temps, les poings serrés et l'air déterminé.

— Ce n'est pas grave… finit-elle par dire.

— Pas grave ? répéta Scorpius en cendrant dans une bouteille de bièraubeurre.

— C'est pas grave qu'elle le sache. Je pourrais lui expliquer. On s'est toujours bien entendue et puis c'est une fille discrète.

Scorpius la trouva incroyablement naïve en l'écoutant. Elle hochait désespérément la tête comme pour se convaincre elle-même de son discours. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et la fit taire d'un simple signe de la main.

— Arrête de paniquer, il y a qu'à juste arrêter. C'est mieux ainsi, dit-il en écrasant sa cigarette.

— Non, je t'en prie ! le supplia-t-elle.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui et lui saisit les mains. Scorpius essaya d'échapper à sa poigne mais la Gryffondor tenait bon. Ce simple contact lui rappela cette étrange sensation qu'il avait senti au creux de son ventre et les yeux embués de larmes de la jeune femme acheva sa résistance.

— S'il te plait ! Encore un conseil ! Un dernier. Après, je ne t'ennuierais plus. On peut juste… juste ce soir, d'accord. Tu m'apprends à capter l'attention d'un mec, de celui de Chase. Après ça, je te laisserai tranquille.

Scorpius réfléchit. Sa raison le poussait à éjecter Rose sans ménagement en la faisait sortir de sa chambre immédiatement. Mais l'autre voix, celle qui lui rappelait toutes les années à côtoyer la petite rouquine qui avait bien grandie. Celle aussi qui appréciait, plus qu'il ne devrait, le simple contact de ses mains dans les siennes. Celle qui se perdait dans ses yeux ambrés, pleins de larmes. Celle-là lui disait de céder, une dernière fois. Après tout, quel mal y aurait-il à cela ?

— Une _seule_ fois ! répéta-t-il impuissant. Et on ne se touche pas, ajouta-t-il en lui lâchant les mains.

— Merci !

Le Serpentard se leva de son lit et fit les cent pas dans sa chambre en réfléchissant au problème de son innocente élève. Rose attendait patiemment sur le lit du garçon, observant ses aller et venues en séchant ses larmes. Quand il s'arrêta, Scorpius avait une idée.

— Si tu veux capter l'attention d'un mec, ce n'est pas forcément avec un beau physique ou un look à la mode. Tout est dans l'attitude. Tant que tu ne te vois pas comme étant captivante, personne ne le verra.

Rose eut soudain l'image de son reflet dans son rêve. Elle s'était trouvée incroyablement sexy et elle avait adoré cela. Hélas, ce n'était pas réel.

— On va tester quelque chose et je n'aurais pas à te toucher. Lève-toi.

La Gryffondor obéit sans rechigner. Scorpius sortit son gramaphone d'un de ses cartons pas encore ouverts. Il souffla dessus pour le dépoussiérer. Ces vieux appareils en comparaison des smartphones étaient le seul moyen d'écouter de la musique dans le monde des sorciers. Par chance, Scorpius avait passé des mois à enregistrer toute une série de titres moldus pendant ses vacances d'été. Le Serpentard avait saoulé toute sa Maison en passant quelques morceaux dans leur salle commune alors que tout le monde bossait ses Buses.

Il plaça son disque préféré, une chanson qui prêtait à ce genre d'exercice.

— Tu vas te laisser guider par la musique et laisser ton corps parler. C'est le meilleur moyen pour toi d'apprendre à lâcher prise…

Rose entendit les premières notes d'une chanson inconnue. Le tempo était plutôt lent et la voix grave qui émergea du gramaphone était chaude et langoureuse. Scorpius se rassit sur le lit.

— C'est parti… Danse ! l'encouragea-t-il.

OoO

Rose ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi la danse lui permettrait de capter le regard de Chase ou du moindre garçon. Celui de Scorpius était rivé sur elle et Rose se sentit rougir de plus belle. La musique avait démarré depuis quelques secondes et Scorpius lui faisait des gestes pour la pousser à se trémousser. Rose était mal à l'aise et avoir un public rendait chacun de ses mouvements plus raide que ceux d'une armure.

Elle agita ses bras dans le vide en marchant d'un pied à l'autre. Elle tenta de faire un petit moulinet du poignet et comprit à quel point elle devait être ridicule lorsque Scorpius arrêta le gramaphone.

— Non ! Attends. Pas comme ça. Essaie vraiment d'écouter la musique. Laisse-toi emporter.

Il replaça l'aiguille sur le disque et la chanson reprit du début. Rose essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête et d'oublier les yeux de Scorpius braqués sur elle. Elle ferma les siens et remarqua qu'il était plus facile pour elle de n'écouter que la musique si elle occultait son propre regard. Les premières notes de la chanson trottèrent dans sa tête et son corps se mit à bouger tout seul.

Rose balança le bassin au gré du rythme. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses hanches comme l'avait fait la Rose dans son rêve, celle qu'elle trouvait incroyablement sûre d'elle et belle. Elle remonta lentement vers sa poitrine et caressa sa nuque en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. La musique lui inspirait de la sensualité et petit à petit, elle commençait à se laisser aller.

La rouquine écarta les jambes au premier refrain. Elle s'accroupit un peu en oscillant du bassin et laissa tomber sa robe de sorcière sur le tapis du Serpentard. Elle rit lorsqu'elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre en se relevant. Rose rouvrit un oeil et sourit à Scorpius qui la dévisagea d'une drôle d'expression. Il semblait incroyablement raide, assis bien droit sur son lit. La jeune femme s'avança vers lui pour le détendre. Elle lui prit la main et le força à se lever pour danser avec elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester. Elle se retourna contre lui en balançant son bassin contre le sien. Elle rejeta son épaisse chevelure sur le côté et lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Scorpius était pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude. La musique s'arrêta et Rose arrêta de danser.

— J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-elle, contrite.

— Faut que tu partes…

— Mais je…

— Va-t'en ! cria-t-il.

Rose sursauta. Elle ramassa sa cape, son sac et sortit, rouge de honte en claquant la porte derrière elle pour montrer à quel point elle ne tolérait pas cet affront. Elle ne savait pas quel mouche le piquait mais elle supportait de moins en moins ses sautes d'humeur. Elle l'entendit hurler à la mort derrière le panneau de bois et elle se promit de ne plus adresser la parole à cette girouette.


	10. Baisers amers

10

BAISERS AMERS

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le coup de sang de Scorpius dans sa chambre. Rose avait passé, les jours suivant, à poursuivre son professeur pour lui demander des explications. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi le Serpentard s'était ainsi énervé. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal? Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ses réactions alors qu'elle mettait tant d'effort pour appliquer ses judicieux conseils.

Malgré leur emploi du temps, plus ou moins similaire, et leur salle commune des préfets-en-chefs, elle n'avait pas réussi à l'alpaguer pour le lancer dans une franche discussion. En ce fin de mois d'octobre, Rose avait perdu espoir. Non seulement, Scorpius refusait de lui parler mais en plus, il la fuyait. Elle avait fini par le comprendre lorsqu'il se précipitait hors de la classe de Métamorphose ou lorsqu'il se précipitait dans sa chambre, une fois rentré dans les quartiers des préfets.

A chaque vent que lui balançait le garçon, Rose repensait à cette nuit où elle avait dansé pour lui. Certes, elle dansait comme un pied et ses mouvements avaient dû être tellement saccadés qu'il avait dû la prendre pour un troll des cavernes. Mais elle avait capté son regard avant qu'il ne lui crie dessus et cette lueur dans le fond de ses yeux bleus avait déclenché chez elle un frisson qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître.

Rose se désolait de la situation. Plus qu'un professeur, elle avait perdu un ami, encore une fois.

Rose entra dans la serre numéro sept avec le reste de sa classe. La verrière contenait les spécimens de botanique les plus dangereux et certaines plantes étaient enfermés dans des bocaux enchantés. Le professeur Londubat attendait ses élèves en potassant un de ses épais grimoires sur son pupitre. Il avait délaissé sa longue robe de sorcier pour enfiler une tenue plus confortable et déjà recouverte de taches de boue à divers endroits.

— Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Braillantines sauvages, annonça Londubat d'une voix joyeuse. Je ne possède pas beaucoup de spécimens. Je vous demanderai de vous mettre par équipe de trois.

Les septièmes années se pressèrent autour de la longue table de bois où s'amoncelaient des dizaines de pots en terre cuite rempli de terreau. Les groupes se formèrent rapidement autour d'énorme pot noir où pendait une grosse fleur qui rappelait les tulipes dans le jardin de ses grands-parents moldus.

Rose chercha un groupe de libre et aperçut Albus qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main, un large sourire aux lèvres. Scorpius était posté à ses côtés détournant la tête de l'autre côté.

—Salut…, lâcha Rose timidement en déposant son sac à ses pieds.

Albus lui répondit mais Scorpius garda le silence. Il ne lui adressa pas même un regard et Rose soupira.

—Tout le monde est en place? demanda Londubat d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre par-dessus les bavardages. Bien, elles devraient se réveiller maintenant.

En effet, les étranges tulipes se hissèrent soudain sur leur tige et se tournèrent vers les élèves, devant elles. Les pétales de la fleur étaient d'un blanc laiteux presque transparent. Lorsqu'elle se pencha vers son public, les élèves purent découvrit qu'à l'intérieur de la corolle, il y avait une sorte de visage, très juvénile. Rose eut un hoquet de surprise et Dickson, un élève de Poufsouffle un peu fragile, lâcha un cri.

—N'ayez pas peur, les rassura aussitôt Londubat. Elles ne sont pas dangereuses. Enfin...pour le moment.

La fleur devant le trio se mit à se balancer passant d'un élèves à l'autre, dans une danse curieuse. Ses feuilles frémissaient autour de sa tige. Rose se dit qu'elle n'aimerait pas avoir ce genre de plantes dans son jardin. Malgré leurs sourires, elles dégageaient une aura sinistre.

—Les Braillantines sont des plantes de type égoniste. Leur magie est réceptive. Elles sont capables d'absorber les émotions des personnes qui leur parlent.

—Oh! Regardez! Elle change de couleur! s'exclama Rita Johnson, une autre élève de Poufsouffle.

Les pétales de la braillantine devant son groupe prenait une légère teinte orangée.

—Elle a dû vous entendre bavarder, expliqua Londubat avec un sourire moralisateur. La Braillantine prend une couleur particulière en fonction des émotions de la conversation. Les tons jaune, orangé sont les émotions joyeuses. Elles deviennent vertes lorsqu'elle entend un débat particulièrement éloquent. Les tons roses parlent de sentiments. Les bleus, la mélancolie et enfin…la dernière et la moins répandue…Le noir. Qui peut me dire ce que représente cette teinte?

La main d'Albus s'éleva au-dessus de sa tête et Londubat l'invita à répondre.

—La Braillantine prend la couleur noire lorsque la personne qui lui parle a des pensées soit suicidaire, soit meurtrière.

—Exactement! Dix point pour Serpentard. Il est intéressant de savoir qu'une fois la braillantine coupée, elle finit, au bout de quelques jours, par répandre l'émotion contenue dans ses pétales. Il est déjà arrivé qu'une personne mal intentionnée ait offert des Braillantines noirs à sa victime et que celle-ci ait trépassé suite à l'expulsion de son pollen. Faites très attention à la couleur de ces fleurs lorsqu'on vous en offre. Elles peuvent vous apporter le meilleur comme le pire.

Un murmure s'éleva parmi les élèves à la suite de cette révélation. Tous appréhendaient de prononcer le moindre mot face à ces plantes au visage de bébé.

—Bien! s'exclama Londubat avec énergie. Je vous propose un exercice. Chaque groupe emportera une plante avec lui et ils devront lui parler pour lui apporter une couleur en particulier. De préférence, des couleurs positives. Ensuite, pour Noël vous offrirez la Braillantine à la personne de votre choix.

Plusieurs filles gloussèrent ensembles et Rose s'imagina offrir une belle braillantine d'un rouge vif à Chase. Peut-être était-ce le seul moyen pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle l'aimait.

—Pour l'instant, nous allons les changer de pots pour qu'elles puissent s'épanouir pendant les prochains mois. N'hésitez pas à leur parler pendant le transfert et je vous conseille de surveiller vos paroles. N'oubliez pas, elles captent tout !

Changer une braillantine de pot n'était pas si facile. Les racines de la plante étaient fines et transparentes. Chaque coup de truelles manquaient de sectionner un des filaments et à chaque mauvais coup, le visage mutin frémissait de colère en prenant une teinte violacée alarmante. La tâche périlleuse fut confiée à Albus dont la main tremblait le moins. Rose et Scorpius s'occupaient d'abreuver la plante de douces paroles pour ne pas qu'elle soit traumatisé par son déménagement forcé.

—Pour la petite histoire, dit le professeur Londubat en passant entre les groupes, la légende raconte qu'à la mort de la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, celle-ci aurait cueillie des Braillantines dans son jardin car sa fille décédée passait beaucoup de temps à leur parler. Les Braillantines peuvent vous révéler ce qui demeure au plus profond d'une personne mais certaines choses devraient rester secrètes surtout si les pétales sont bleues, comme les fleurs de la fille de Rowena Serdaigle.

Rose écouta distraitement l'histoire de son professeur. Albus était sur le point de sortir la braillantine de son pot avec une pince. La Gryffondor continuait son flot de paroles surveillant le colori grisâtre qui penchait, tantôt, vers un bleu turquoise, tantôt vers un rose pâle. Scorpius avait vite lâcher l'affaire, préférant feuilleté son livre "Traité des mauvaises herbes pour le septième cycle."

A cours d'idée, Rose se mit à parler de la seule personne qui lui inspirait un rose vif.

—Je suis amoureuse d'un garçon depuis ma première année, dit-elle à voix basse pour que le reste de la classe n'en profite pas.

La Braillantine se mit à glousser et le bleu disparut de ses pétales.

—Ça la calme! Continue…, l'encouragea Albus en soulevant la fleur de son pot.

—Je l'aime de tout mon coeur et je me sens prête à l'inviter à sortir.

D'un rose pâle, le fleur passait petit à petit à un rouge plus vif qui montait de sa base jusqu'à la pointe de ses pétales. Rose leva les yeux vers les autres spécimens de ses camarades de classes. Beaucoup avait une braillantine jaune citron mais peu arrivait à un joli rose. Le rouge de sa propre fleur faisait rougir la jeune Gryffondor.

—J'espère qu'il acceptera de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard pour Halloween. J'aimerais l'embrasser et lui faire comprendre que je l'adore depuis tellement longtemps.

Albus déposa précautionneusement la plante dans son nouveau terreau. Celle-ci s'était mise à danser sous les déclarations enflammées de Rose. Lorsque le professeur Londubat passa près de leur plan de travail, il s'émerveilla de la couleur de leur braillantine.

—Eh bien! Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit mais elle est ravie. Dix points pour Serpentard et Gryffondor.

OoO

Scorpius était morose.

Morose, agacé et à bout de nerf.

Le cours de botanique avait été un supplice. Après la dernière leçon donnée à son amie, il s'était promis de ne plus avoir aucun contact avec Rose Weasley. Il l'avait dit la dernière fois, sans toutefois tenir bien longtemps sa résolution. Mais cette fois-ci, il tenait bon. Enfin, jusqu'à ce cours avec Londubat.

Scorpius avait peut-être exagéré en lui criant dessus mais son excès de colère avait été sa seule réponse face à son tourment. Il lui avait bien dit:"Plus aucun contact!" Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il avait perdu pied au moment où Rose avait commencé à prendre du plaisir à danser. Quelle idée à la con! Comment pouvait-il imaginer, un seul instant, ne rien ressentir en la voyant bouger sur une musique sexy. Il était stupide.

A vrai dire, s'il voulait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, il aurait de toute façon perdu pied. Rose représentait le fruit défendu. Elle était devenue le fantasme ultime: la fille de bonne famille, amie depuis l'enfance, un corps d'adolescente transformée de plus en plus en jeune femme. Son simple toucher électrisait tout son être et il rêvait, toutes les nuits, de sa belle chevelure rousse sur ses draps.

Si elle avait été une fille comme les autres, il l'aurait séduite depuis longtemps et l'aurait attiré dans son lit. Rassasié, il n'y aurait plus pensé et se serait concentré sur sa prochaine conquête. Mais, voilà, Rose n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Il la connaissait depuis de nombreuses années. Il avait cette peur, qui ne le quittait plus, de la blesser ou de mal la traiter. Du coup, Scorpius était frustré. Et la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé à cette frustration était d'éviter l'objet de tous ses désirs inassouvis

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours du matin, Scorpius s'était élancé le premier hors de la serre, laissant Albus se démener avec sa cousine. Il avait rejoint sa table dans la Grande Salle et chipotait sa tranche de rôti sans réel appétit. Albus le rejoignit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne se formalisa pas de l'attitude de son ami. Il avait pris l'habitude de le voir ronchonner depuis plus d'un mois.

—Intéressant ce cours, dit Albus en se servant un peu de purée.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de la plante?

—Je l'ai confié à Rose. Si c'est toi qui la garde, elle risque de devenir noir.

Scorpius fit semblant de rire en jouant avec ses petits pois. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard se posa, à contre-coeur, sur la table des Poufsouffles et plus particulièrement sur l'assemblée d'admirateurs massés autour du Prince des Blaireaux, le fameux Chase. Quel prénom débile! Albus avait suivi son regard et soupira.

—Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Chase Wiiiilson…, dit-il en exagérant sur la première syllabe.

—Hum.

Scorpius observait toujours Chase en luttant contre l'envie de se lever de sa chaise, rejoindre la table des Poufsouffles et coller un pain à son pire ennemi.

—Je pensais pas qu'elle l'aimait autant. C'était touchant…

Le ton d'Albus était sarcastique et même si son ami partageait son aversion pour Chase, Scorpius s'irrita de son commentaire.

—Elle devrait pas sortir avec lui, lâcha-t'il à bout. Elle est peut-être folle amoureuse de lui mais ce grand con n'en à rien à foutre de ses sentiments.

—Sortir avec lui peut lui ouvrir les yeux, répliqua Albus avec sagesse.

Scorpius laissa traîner son regard sur la table des Gryffondor. Il vit Rose, les yeux rivés sur Chase. Elle avait la même expression que celle qu'elle lui avait servi pendant qu'elle dansait pour lui, ou lorsqu'elle l'a renversé dans le couloir. Une passion dévorante, débordante et sauvage.

—Si on a un minimum de maturité et de recul, peut-être, dit encore Scorpius. Mais elle n'est pas prête. Cette fille n'a aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle peut produire sur un homme, ni comment s'en servir.

Sur ce, il abandonna son assiette et sa place. Il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle pour rejoindre son prochain cours, plus agacé que jamais.

OoO

Rose était aux anges. Trois jours avant la première sortie au Pré-au-Lard, la Gryffondor s'était enfin décidée à passer le pas. Armée des vieux conseils de Scorpius (même s'il ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole), elle avait attendu que Chase sorte d'une de ses classes pour l'attirer à l'écart. Rose a tout donné: l'attitude, la confiance, elle lui avait même touché la main distraitement pour attiser son désir. Ses efforts ont payé. Lorsque Rose lui parla de la sortie au Pré-Au-Lard, Chase opina le regard brillant en la complimentant sur sa tenue qui n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Scorpius avait raison: l'assurance faisait tout en séduction.

Le samedi matin, Rose s'était préparée pendant des heures. Elle avait installé la braillantine dans sa salle de bain et chantonnait des chansons d'amour pour qu'elle conserve cette jolie couleur rouge vif. Quand elle admira son reflet dans le miroir, elle se trouva parfaite. Elle avait enfilé une petite robe d'hiver, des collants opaques noirs et avait attaché ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque. Ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient fort sur sa peau pâle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit dans la cour du château près des grilles, une foule compacte d'élèves s'étaient aglutinés près de Rusard qui vérifiait les autorisations des troisièmes années. Rose tendit le cou pour repérer son précieux Chase. Elle aperçut Lily, collé à Thomas qui souriait, d'un air gêné. Hugo faisait le pitre près de ses copains en imitant la démarche claudiquante de Rusard. Elle repéra Albus discutant avec Scorpius. Celui-ci capta son regard et il détourna aussitôt la tête. Rose ne se formalisa pas outre mesure. Il en était ainsi depuis leur 'dispute'.

Les grilles s'ouvrèrent et le flot d'élèves s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, riant et bavardant gaiement. Rose ne voyait toujours pas Chase et elle paniqua, tout à coup, en se demandant si le beau brun ne lui avait pas posé un lapin. Une main gantée se posa dans le bas de son dos et Rose rougit. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle reconnut l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle qui lui adressa un de ses sourires coquins.

—On y va? demanda-t'il d'une voix douce.

Rose acquiesça, encore gênée. L'appréhension de la sortie et du tête-à-tête avec Chase faisait ressurgir ses vieux travers. Elle se fit violence en se répétant les paroles de son professeur de fortune. Elle s'efforça de se rappeler son précieux mantra: si elle avait confiance, elle réussirait à le séduire.

Le jeune couple arriva au Pré-Au-Lard avec les autres et s'émerveilla des décorations d'Halloween accrochée un peu partout dans le village de sorciers. Les plus petits enfants se promenaient, une petite citrouille chantante à la main. La devanture des Trois Balais était couverte de toile d'araignées et une momie crachait des vers à chaque fois qu'un client franchissait le seuil du bar. Rose se demanda après l'avoir observé plus de deux minutes si cette momie n'en était pas une vraie.

Chase guidait sa compagne, main dans la main. Il bifurquèrent sur la droite en quittant la rue principale pour se retrouver dans une ruelle, plus tranquille mais tout aussi gaie. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. La vitrine était décorée avec goût tout en conservant le côté romantique de l'établissement. Rose croisa d'autres couples qui s'engouffrèrent dans le salon en zieutant la Gryffondor et le Poufsouffle main dans la main. Celle-ci se sentit épiée et eut du mal à ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou.

—Ça te va? demanda Chase en ouvrant la porte.

—Euh…

Rose hésitait. Elle était sûre d'y retrouver pas mal de couples de Poudlard dont sa cousine et son petit-copain. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie de s'afficher ainsi devant toute l'école. Elle était sûre de ne pas pouvoir supporter les regards en biais, peut-être même les moqueries proférées tout bas. Elle peinait déjà, tant bien que mal, à maintenir la petit flamme de confiance qui l'animait. Jamais elle ne pourrait maintenir son attitude pleine d'assurance si elle avait un public.

—Je connais un endroit plus tranquille, dit Rose soudain très inspirée.

OoO

Scorpius attendait cette sortie depuis des semaines.

Dès qu'il passa la grille, il prit le plus de distance possible entre lui et Rose (accompagné de son crétin de Chase) et transplana dès qu'il en eut l'occasion. Il laissait Albus seul mais celui-ci ne s'offusquait jamais des escapades molduiennes de son meilleur ami. Déjà, il en avait l'habitude. Ensuite, il n'aimait pas du tout l'accompagner. Scorpius passait ses journées dans des bars étranges pour draguer des filles en regardant un match de football. Albus passait ses après-midi à Pré-Au-Lard, à la Tête de Sanglier, un bon bouquin et une bonbonne de bièraubeurre sur la table mal nettoyé du Mr. Dumbledore. Cela suffisait amplement à son bonheur. De temps en temps, il rejoignait Lily et Thomas pour s'entretenir des derniers commérages du coin. Il ne s'ennuyait pas du tout, ce qui risquait au contraire de lui arriver s'il décidait un jour de suivre Scorpius.

Le Serpentard apparut dans un crac sonore dans une ruelle pavée. Il pleuvait et Scorpius releva le col de sa veste en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer. L'automne avait à peine commencé mais le froid était plus mordant que jamais. Il traversa la rue et passa dans la principale, animée dans une ambiance délicieusement moldue.

Scorpius avait atterit à Plockton, un petit village des Highlands, dans le nord de l'Ecosse, plus proche village moldu autour de Poudlard. Ce coin était l'une des bonnes adresses du sorcier qui après des fouilles minutieuses durant ses diverses sorties avaient visité chaque ville dans les environs. Plockton était un de ses coups de coeur. Le village était rustique et rappelait un peu l'ambiance de Pré-Au-Lard avec les voitures, l'éclairage des luminaires et les écrans un peu partout, en plus. Les enfants déambulaient un peu partout, déguisés en petit fantôme ou pirate. Scorpius sourit en esquivant une petite sorcière qui courait à tout vitesse en appelant ses parents. C'était Halloween et la chasse aux bonbons allait bientôt commencer.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta devant l'enseigne du bar, le Mistral dont la bannière affichait un fier écossais en train de savourer une bonne chope de bière. Il entra sans préambule et fut assailli par l'ambiance chaleureuse et joyeuse du bar. Les habitués traînaient sur des coins de tables en renversant leur verre à chaque coup de gueule. Le barman, un vieil homme rachitique mais dont la poigne surprenait toujours, servait deux jolies filles, sûrement étudiantes en visite. Quelques clients avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran suspendu au-dessus des étals d'alcools forts et hurlèrent d'une même voix lorsque le butteur rata de peu un goal décisif. Dans le fond de la salle, des étudiants portants les couleurs de leur université s'amusaient au billard ou lançaient des fléchettes sur une cible accrochée à une des poutres du bar.

Lorsque Scorpius entra, le patron l'accueillit par une exclamation ravie. Scorpius lui serra la main de même et le vieil homme lui servit sa boisson préféré, une bonne bière belge, sans mousse. Il but une gorgée et eut un soupir de satisfaction. La première fois qu'il était entré dans ce bar, le vieux chef lui avait jeté un regard méfiant en lui demandant sa carte d'identité. Scorpius avait alors seize ans mais il ne sortait plus sans sa fausse carte d'identité moldue qui lui ouvrait toutes les portes du paradis. Scorpius avait alors découvert les boissons de ces chers moldus et la bière belge valait bien mieux que tous les jus de citrouille ou bièraubeurre au monde.

Il but encore une gorgée et jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'écran. Le match était sur le point de se terminer.

—Quoi?! Chelsea a perdu! s'exclama-t'il scandalisé.

—Ouais, gars. L'arbitre a sifflé un penalty. C'est magouille et compagnie si tu veux mon avis, l'informa un client du bar.

Celui-ci portait un vieux tee-shirt crasseux et une casquette, aux couleurs de son équipe préférée, visée sur la tête. Il ronchonna tout en prenant une longue lampée de sa propre bière. Alors que Scorpius s'apprêtait à l'imiter, il remarqua le sourire d'une des étudiantes à l'autre bout du bar.

"Parfait!" se dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

C'était pile ce dont il avait besoin: un peu de distraction pour lui faire oublier tous ses soucis, avant de rentrer à Poudlard. La jeune femme qui ne le quittait plus des yeux était petite, menue, de grands yeux bruns et une longue chevelure brune qu'elle avait attaché dans son dos en laissant quelques mèches caresser ses joues rebondies. Elle avait un petit nez en trompette et lorsque Scorpius se leva pour la rejoindre, ses joues s'empourprèrent.

L'amie qui l'accompagnait, une grande blonde l'air un peu revanchard, s'était levée pour aller rejoindre le groupe de sportifs qui n'avaient plus d'yeux que pour elle. Scorpius en profita pour prendre sa place. Il s'assit sur le tabouret d'à côté et sourit, d'un air gêné (calculé) à la jeune et belle étudiante.

—Salut! dit-elle avec un accent londonien. Je m'appelle Ashley, et toi?

—Scorpius, enchanté.

—Tu es le premier "Scorpius" que je rencontre. Ce n'est pas très courant comme prénom.

—Une fantaisie de mes parents…

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ashley était une jolie étudiante, originaire de Londres. Scorpius y puisa un sujet de conversation en parlant de la ville et des endroits où il faisait bon ton de s'y rendre pour s'amuser. Ashley était gaie. Son rire était terriblement communicatif. Scorpius la trouva charmante. Il avait un peu de mal à s'intéresser de ses histoires de cours. D'ordinaire, il était toujours friand d'anecdotes sur le monde moldu mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas la patience de les écouter. Il rêvait d'une chose, se reposer dans les bras de la jolie Ashley, pour seulement une poignée de minutes. Juste un peu pour oublier ce qu'il fuyait à Poudlard.

Scorpius eut soudain l'image de Rose devant les yeux. Il la revit dans sa chambre, en sous-vêtement. Elle était assise dans son lit et lui caressait les mains lentement comme si elle découvrait le corps humain pour la première fois. Il se souvint de son regard innocent qu'elle lui avait adressé lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête, ses cheveux roux encadrant son expression si virginale.

La main d'Ashley se posa sur l'avant-bras de Scorpius qui tressaillit légèrement, le ramenant à la réalité.

—Je dois aller aux toilettes, tu m'accompagnes? demanda-t'elle d'une voix chaude.

La jeune femme descendit de son tabouret et traversa langoureusement la salle en captant les regards de la plupart de l'assistance. Scorpius la contempla, hésitant. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse par l'arrière-porte du bar, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Scorpius en lui lançant une oeillade. Celui-ci eut un sourire forcé.

Il consulta l'heure sur la grande horloge suspendue au-dessus du record de bouteilles bues par un habitué, photo à l'appui. Il avait juste le temps de commander une autre bière avant de rentrer. L'invitation qu'il avait reçu par la jolie brune, était tentante mais en avait-il encore seulement l'envie?

Il commanda une autre bière pour se décider.

OoO

Le vent froid de ce mois d'octobre fit frissonner le jeune couple qui était sortie du village pour emprunté un chemin escarpé vers la forêt aux environs. Rose avait dû persuader l'attrapeur de la suivre. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'imposer ainsi le cours des choses mais Chase avait l'air d'apprécier ces prises d'initiatives. Il se vautra sur plusieurs racines sur le chemin en jurant à chaque fois mais lorsqu'il retrouvait une certaine contenance, il lançait des sourires ravis à la Gryffondor. Rose était très contente. Non seulement, elle prouvait à Chase qu'elle était capable de le surprendre mais en plus elle pouvait lui faire passer un agréable moment.

Chase ne reconnut leur destination que lorsque la silhouette de la grande maison délabrée se profila parmi la cîme des sapins.

—Tu nous emmènes à la Cabane Hurlante? dit-il un peu paniqué.

—Oui, on y sera tranquille, rit Rose.

—Tu es sûr?

Chase faisait allusion aux légendes de mauvais esprits qui hantaient les lieux. Rose sourit de plus belle. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent devant l'entrée. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et Rose se sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise sans les regards indiscrets des élèves de Poudlard. Elle poussa la barrière et entra dans la propriété maudite. Chase resta devant la clôture, hésitant.

—Tu n'as pas peur? demanda Rose avec un sourire coquin.

—Non! Jamais!

Il fit un pas, s'arrêta en fermant les yeux. Il ne se passa rien et Rose eut envie d'exploser de rire en voyant sa tête. Il s'avança encore et rejoignit Rose, mal à l'aise.

—C'est qu'on raconte tellement d'histoires sur cette baraque…

Prise d'une impulsion, Rose se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon. Il la dévisagea surpris, oubliant, pour un moment, sa peur des fantômes.

—J'en ai une meilleure qui t'intéressera beaucoup plus…

—Laquelle? demanda Chase, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

—Tu verras à l'intérieur.

Elle prit la main de Chase et l'attira devant la porte d'entrée. Le perron craqua lorsqu'ils montèrent les quelques marches qui les séparaient du porche. Rose tira la poignée de la porte à moitié pourrie qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

L'intérieur de la maison abandonnée sentait le moisi et le renfermé. Leurs pas marquèrent le plancher poussiéreux parmi les innombrables décombres de meubles fracassés. Rose entra sans crainte tandis que Chase zieutait le moindre recoin, s'attendant d'une seconde à l'autre d'être témoin d'un phénomène paranormal. Il sursauta lorsqu'une énorme araignée traversa le hall.

—Viens! le pressa Rose d'une voix douce pour le rassurer.

Elle emprunta l'escalier aux marches défoncées. De curieux tableaux représentant des visages sinistres étaient accrochés sur le mur. Rose encourageait Chase à chaque obstacle. Le jeune Poufsouffle était plus tendu que jamais et Rose ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir de sa détresse. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui était en position de faiblesse et elle, qui avait le contrôle sur la situation. Ils atteignirent le premier étage et Rose mena son compagnon dans une grande chambre aussi poussiéreuse et délabrée que les autres.

La pièce était large et spacieuse. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait dans le fond. Les draps avaient un aspect douteux et une vieille odeur de charogne stagnait dans l'air. L'unique fenêtre de la pièce donnait sur le jardin qui avait repris un état sauvage depuis longtemps.

—Donc, commença Chase sceptique, c'est ici que tu voulais qu'on passe un moment...romantique?

—C'est ici que Peter Pettigrow a refait surface, répondit Rose d'un air radieux.

La jeune femme savait à quel point Chase raffolait des histoires inédites sur le célèbre trio. Rose connaissait bien cette histoire. Elle faisait partie des nombreux épisodes que son père leur avait raconté pour les endormir, elle et son frère. C'était l'une des préférés de la rouquine. Elle adorait leur troisième année avec la rencontre du professeur Lupin et de Sirius Black qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître.

Lorsque son père lui avait révélé que Peter Pettigrow n'était en fait que son rat Croutard qu'il avait hérité depuis ses onze ans, elle avait poussé un cri de stupeur qui réveilla son frère en pleurs.

—Mon père était blessé et Sirius Black l'avait déposé sur ce lit, dit-elle en désignant l'antique lit à baldaquin. Il avait cru se faire attaquer par un chien alors qu'en fait il s'agissait d'un animagus, comme Pettigrow, d'ailleurs.

Chase s'approcha du lit, les yeux émerveillés.

—Pettigrow était le rat de mon père. Je te raconte pas le choc quand il l'a découvert. Et dire qu'il dormait avec lui toutes les nuits. Berck!

—C'est génial que tu saches autant de choses. Il y a tellement peu d'infos qui ont circulées…

Tout en disant cela, Chase s'avança vers Rose. Il s'arrêta tout près et la Gryffondor entendit son coeur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Elle se répéta son mantra. Elle ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur. Le flot de conseils de Scorpius résonna dans sa tête et elle sentit son stress monter.

Chase posa une main dans son dos et la força à se coller à lui. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder et elle sentit son coeur fondre lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il lui prit le menton et approcha son visage du sien.

—J'adore quand tu me racontes ce genre d'histoires, dit-il dans un souffle. J'aimerai que tu ne t'arrêtes jamais.

Rose ne voulait surtout pas être inactive. Mais l'énergie qui émanait de Chase paralysait tous ses membres. Elle se sentait terriblement intimidée et tout son être lui hurlaient son anxiété à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Chase l'embrassa, enfin.

Au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Rose sentit à quel point elles étaient sèches. Sa main remonta sur son flanc et elle eut envie de rire sous la caresse qui avait plus l'effet d'une chatouille. La langue de Chase s'immisça dans la bouche de la jeune fille et elle n'aima pas du tout la sensation. Elle fut prise de panique lorsqu'elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire de la sienne. Et elle restait toujours désespérément immobile, les bras ballants attendant que cela se termine.

Une angoisse profonde et sourde commençait à l'envahir. Son mantra s'était perdu dans l'abîme de ses peurs. Elle imagina Chase s'écarter d'elle avec un soupir résigné en lui disant que décidément ce n'était vraiment pas ça. Elle eut peur qu'il la trouve, à nouveau, frigide. Pas encore. Elle ne le supporterait pas une deuxième fois.

Rose ferma les yeux. Elle contra sa peur en se forçant à se souvenir de toutes les bonnes expériences qu'elle avait eut dans le cadre de l'intimité. A vrai dire, elle n'avait qu'un seul référent et il s'appelait Scorpius. Rose appela son souvenir. Elle se dit, avec beaucoup de persuasion, qu'elle se trouvait, de nouveau, dans la chambre de son ami d'enfance. C'était lui qui la tenait dans ses bras et qui déposait un doux baisers sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, elle ressentit ce même frisson qui l'avait envahi à chaque 'séance' avec le Serpentard. Il la prit aux entrailles et se diffusa dans ses veines comme un doux élixir. Les yeux toujours fermés, Rose approfondit le baiser. Elle attrapa la nuque du garçon et se pressa contre lui, en l'embrassa de plus belle. Ses bras s'accrochèrent dans son dos et elle se délecta de chaque instant. Ses mains passèrent dans ses cheveux et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un faible gémissement entre ses lèvres.

Chase l'écarta un peu, surpris. Le Poufsouffle avait le souffle court. Rose rouvrit les yeux et le charme se rompit. Elle se maudit de la déception qu'elle ressentit en découvrant Chase qui la contemplait les yeux brillants.

—Waouh! J'avais tout faux! Waouh! redit-il avec un sourire béat.

Il se rapprocha encore pour lui donner un nouveau baiser. Rose détourna la tête, par un malheureux réflexe.

—Il est tard, dit-elle penaude. On ferait mieux de rentrer.

Chase parut déçu mais il ne discuta pas. Rose descendit l'escalier en silence. Elle savait pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu retenter l'expérience. Malgré toutes ces années à espérer ce rapprochement physique avec l'homme de sa vie, contre tout bon sens, elle avait dit non.

Car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu se tromper elle-même une deuxième fois.

OoO

Il le savait et il l'assumait à moitié: Scorpius Malefoy était faible.

Il avait finalement rejoint la belle brune dans les toilettes. Enfermés entre la cuvette et le rouleau de papier toilettes, la jolie étudiante le pressait contre elle en l'embrassant furieusement. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps. Dès qu'il avait toqué à la seule toilette occupée, Ashley lui avait ouvert en l'attirant à l'intérieur. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pressés l'un contre l'autre et l'éveil des sens n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Seulement, Scorpius avait un problème. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à cela. Il s'était giflé d'avoir seulement envisager l'option de laisser passer une occasion pareille, surtout après des semaines d'abstinence. Il s'était forcé à suivre un instinct millénaire. Il aurait peu de chance de recroiser une aussi belle opportunité avant longtemps et ce n'était pas à Poudlard qu'il allait se soulager. Pourtant, malgré ses encouragements mentaux, il n'arrivait pas à éprouver du plaisir.

Il enlaça la jeune femme en la plaquant contre la paroi de vernis blanc. Ashley poussa un petit cri de douleur en se cognant contre un crochet fixé au mur par le patron pour suspendre les vestes. Inutile objet qui obligea Scorpius à se confondre en excuses, perdant un peu plus ses moyens. Il trouva une nouvelle stratégie en s'asseyant sur la lunette des toilettes en amenant la brune plantureuse à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. La jeune femme s'accrocha à son cou en pressant son bassin contre le sien. Ses hanches oscillèrent d'avant en arrière en espérant rencontrer une protubérance qui ne vint jamais.

Scorpius l'embrassa pour combler. Il l'enlaça tout contre lui en songeant, avec insistance, à ce qui aimerait faire à sa nouvelle conquête. Il l'imagina pousser des soupirs contre sa nuque, ses longs cheveux se coller à son visage et ses ongles lui griffant le dos. Il l'imagina à moitié-nue sur lui, le chemisier à peine déboutonné et le pantalon baissé. Il se concentra sur ses futurs halètement et le plaisir qu'il en retirerait.

Parmi tous ses fantasmes, une image insidieuse se matérialisa sous les yeux. Encore une fois, il vit le visage de Rose lui susurrer des mots doux en passant son doigt sur son torse, le faisant frissonner de tout son être.

Scorpius retint les mains d'Ashley alors que celle-ci baissait la braguette de son jeans.

—Ça va pas le faire, lâcha-t'il essoufflé.

Ashley baissa les yeux vers son bas ventre. Elle arqua un sourcil avec une moue boudeuse.

—Pourtant, t'as l'air d'apprécier…, dit-elle en désignant la protubérance sous ses doigts.

Scorpius poussa légèrement Ashley qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se relever, à contre-coeur. Scorpius ajusta sa tenue en tournant le dos à l'étudiante. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait et il n'osait croiser le regard déçu de la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'attendit pas qu'il soit rhabillé pour ouvrir en grand la porte des toilettes. Scorpius se retourna vivement. Le regard que lui lança la belle Ashley eut le don de le faire redescendre immédiatement. Il lisait dans ses yeux tout le mépris que lui inspirait ce soudain revirement de situation.

—On roule pas en ferrari quand on n'a pas le permis, cracha-t'elle avant de disparaître.

Scorpius s'écroula sur la cuvette, la tête entre ses mains. Il eut un rire nerveux lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une "ferrari".

Le retour à Poudlard fut amer.

Le Serpentard avait du retard. Il avait quitté le bar après s'être assuré que l'étudiante n'y soit plus. Celle-ci avait rejoint son amie avec les sportifs balèzes et avaient quittés la taverne avec eux, s'esclaffant au moindre jeu de mot pourris de ces derniers. Scorpius connaissait ce genre de nanas. Elle faisait partie de ces filles sérieuses en cours mais qui le temps des vacances, cherchaient avant tout le risque et les plaisirs interdits. Au fond, elle ne cherchait qu'à se détendre et se vider la tête, tout comme lui. Enfin, il avait essayé et avait échoué lamentablement.

Lorsqu'il traversa le grand hall de l'école de sorcellerie, il entendit les bruits d'élèves surexcités émanés de la Grande Salle. Scorpius n'eut pas la force d'affronter le regard des professeurs, certainement prévenus de son absence par un Rusard trop tatillon à l'appel. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de se justifier auprès d'Albus qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait aucune mesure. Il exécrait l'idée de voir Rose et Chase roucouler à distance après leur escapade romantique dans le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une bonne douche, une cigarette et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il dépassa les immenses portes de la Grande Salle en ignorant les grommellements de protestation de son estomac. Il monta directement l'escalier principal qui, pour une fois, ne s'amusa pas à le perdre à travers les étages. Il arriva, exténué, devant la gargouille qui, devant son expression abattue, ne chercha même pas à lui demander le mot de passe.

Lorsque Scorpius passa la tête par l'entrée du dortoir des préfets, celui-ci s'immobilisa. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée de sauter le festin d'Halloween pour batifoler dans les dortoirs déserts. Il reconnut, à son plus grand désespoir, ce grand con de Chase vautré dans l'un des immenses canapé de leur salle commune, en charmante compagnie. Le couple se léchait la glotte sans pudeur et Scorpius comprit que Rose et Chase n'avaient pas perdu de temps.

Il s'arrêta sur le perron, hésitant. Plusieurs options se présentaient à lui mais aucune ne lui convenait. Dans un monde parfait, il aurait filé dans sa chambre et se serait fumé une bonne dizaine de clopes en espérant refouler l'incident des toilettes. A la place, il avait le choix entre retourner dans la Grande Salle en s'attirant tous les regards dûs à son retard, ou traverser la salle commune en ignorant royalement le couple enlacé.

Au moins, la partie où il traversait la pièce sans se retourner était l'épreuve la plus rapide. Même s'il n'avait aucune envie d'apercevoir un bout de Rose en train d'appliquer ses leçons avec son pire ennemi.

Scorpius pressa le pas, le plus discrètement possible. Le couple ne remarqua même pas son arrivée. Nullement gêné, ils se tortillaient sur le velour rouge du divan trois places en se pelotant sans retenue. Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de tourner légèrement la tête vers les deux amoureux impudiques.

Il stoppa brusquement.

Les cheveux de la fille n'étaient pas roux mais blonds. Ce n'était pas Rose dans les bras de Chase mais une autre fille.

ça n'allait pas du tout et Albus n'était pas là pour le retenir. L'accumulation de ces dernières semaines et du mauvais souvenirs dans les toilettes d'un bar dans un village pourri fit sauter la soupape du Serpentard. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Scorpius tira sur la robe de Chase et le fit tomber en arrière. La fille (que Scorpius reconnut comme une sixième année à Gryffondor) poussa un hurlement. L'assaillant ne laissa pas le temps à sa victime de se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il le releva sans ménagement et le frappa au visage avec toute sa frustration concentré dans son poing. La fille Gryffondor se rhabilla précipitamment et s'encourut par le passage de la gargouille. Lorsque Chase releva la tête, son nez était en sang. Scorpius était trop en colère pour s'en soucier. Et puis, ce connard le méritait amplement.

—Qu'est-ce qui te bend? bafouilla Chase, le nez en l'air pour contenir le flot sanguinolent sous son énorme pif.

—Ce qui me prend c'est que je t'ai vu sortir avec Rose ce matin et le soir, je te choppe avec une autre fille.

—En quoi, ça te vegade?

Scorpius donna une nouvelle droite à Chase qui s'écroula contre une bibliothèque en faisant tomber plusieurs épais volumes sur l'histoire de la magie.

—Elle t'aime! rugit Scorpius, hors de lui. C'est pas une simple fille que tu dragues dans un couloir. Elle t'aime depuis six ans!

Chase n'avait plus la force de répondre. Scorpius n'avait pas besoin de répartie. Il releva encore le pauvre Poufsouffle qui donnait l'impression de s'évanouir à tout moment. Il approcha son visage tout près du sien, le poing levé. Toute sa rage lui dictait de l'achever par un autre coup. A la place, il le poussa un peu plus contre la bibliothèque qui trembla sous leur poids.

—Montre-toi à la hauteur pour une fois sinon je te transforme en puce et je t'écrase sous mon talon.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?

Scorpius tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de les interrompre. Rose venait d'entrer dans la salle commune et dévisageait les deux garçons avec une expression d'horreur. Scorpius se dit que la soirée ne pouvait pas être pire.

OoO

Le festin se terminait tranquillement et Rose n'avait plus la tête à faire la fête. Les elfes de maison s'étaient pourtant surpassé dans la décoration d'Halloween. Des dizaines de citrouilles géantes flottaient dans l'air au milieu des bougies suspendues. Chaque courge avait un visage grimaçant différent qui changeait tous les quart d'heures pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves. Les fantômes s'amusaient à distraire les élèves dans des récits horrifiques de leur mort. Peeves balança plusieurs bombes de bave d'origine inconnu sur les grandes tables des quatre Maisons. Il s'arrêta immédiatement lorsque Mcgonnagall le foudroya du regard. Plusieurs crapauds disséminé un peu partout dans la pièce chantaient des chansons morbides à souhait.

Niveau nourriture, ils avaient encore été gâtés cette année. Les meilleurs desserts des cuisines avaient été présentés aux élèves. Chacun se goinffra à s'en faire exploser la panse en riant joyeusement aux grimaces grivoises des citrouilles.

Rose ne partageait pas la gaieté de ses condisciples. Elle avait quitté Chase dans un silence embarrassant. Elle aurait voulu rompre cette distance qui s'était installé entre eux, après avoir quitté la Cabane Hurlante. Hélas, la jeune fille ne trouva rien à dire et elle rejoignit la table des Gryffondor en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez elle. Ni les pitreries d'Hugo, ni les éclats de rire bruyants de Lily, ni les jeux de mots pourris d'Albus n'arrivèrent à la faire sourire.

Finalement, les leçons de Scorpius ne lui avait rien apporté. C'était même pire. Elle était incapable de se sentir intime avec un garçon sans penser à lui pour la stimuler. C'était le piège tortueux de demander à un ami de l'aider à explorer toutes les possibilités sensuelles entre un homme et une femme. Elle en conclut, moribonde, qu'elle serait hantée à vie par le souvenir érotique de Scorpius Malefoy.

Rose quitta le festin plus tôt que les autres, la mort dans l'âme. Tous ces efforts réduit à néant. La confiance? A quoi bon? Pour une fois que Chase montrait un réel intérêt pour sa personne et elle foirait tout, comme d'habitude. Elle n'osait plus croiser son regard. Tout était fini.

Perdue dans ses pensées mélancoliques, elle marcha comme un fantôme jusqu'à son dortoir où elle passa la gargouille en lui grommelant le mot de passe. La statue de pierre pivota et Rose entendit un choc bruyant émané de la salle commune.

Elle entra inquiète et découvrit Scorpius penché sur Chase, le nez en sang. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Son poing se serra machinalement autour de sa baguette dans sa poche, prête à l'utiliser si nécessaire. Une fois le choc passé, Rose reprit rapidement son sang froid.

—Scorpius! cria-t'elle d'une voix dure. Lâche-le!

Le Serpentard eut une réaction curieuse. Rose avait cette étrange impression qu'elle avait réussi à le blesser. Ses traits étaient déformés par la colère mais il avait ce regard triste qu'elle lui avait déjà vu auparavant. Elle crut qu'il allait lui répondre quelque chose mais il n'en fit rien. Scorpius se détourna de Rose et relâcha sa proie en la cognant un peu plus contre la bibliothèque déjà en piteux état. Chase s'effondra au sol dans un couinement de douleur.

Rose se précipita sur le Poufsouffle qui était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Sa robe était couverte de sang et son nez avait doublé de volume.

—T'es un grand malade! s'écria Rose en défaisant le noeud de cravate de Chase pour le laisser respirer un peu.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il haussa les épaules et traversa la pièce pour ensuite, gravir les escaliers de fer quatre à quatre. Rose entendit sa porte claquée à tout rompre.

Rose eut du mal à soulever Chase pour l'installer dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Avec sa baguette, elle fit apparaître immédiatement de la glace qu'elle appliqua sur la tempe endolorie de Chase. Celui-ci avait rouvert les yeux mais avait du mal à parler. Elle palpa son nez et grimaça lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était cassé.

—Je ne suis pas très douée en sort de soin. J'en connais un mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux te conduire à l'infirmerie.

—Nob! Z'est une ekatinure…, gémit-il. Ezzaie tob zord

Rose visa l'arrête saillante du nez fracturé avec sa baguette. Elle répéta la formule que sa mère lui avait apprise en cas d'urgence lorsqu'Hugo s'était encore cassé le bras en escaladant le toit de la maison pour y installer une antenne magique. Il y eut un 'crac' sonore et le nez de Chase se redressa soudain. La bosse sanguinolente se résorba et le flot de sang s'arrêta peu à peu.

—C'est rudimentaire mais je pense que ça ira, dit Rose en essuyant le visage de Chase avec son mouchoir.

—Merci! dit-il.

Il prit le mouchoir déjà taché et s'appliqua, péniblement à frotter le sang sur sa robe. Peine perdue, il y en avait beaucoup trop pour espérer nettoyer quoique ce soit. Rose le contempla choquée. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé.

—Pourquoi t'a-t'il frappé?

—Il est devenu fou! dit Chase en passant le sac de glace contre son menton. Il m'a traité de sang-de-bourbe et il a commencé à me cogner.

—Quoi?

Rose avait du mal à y croire. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Scorpius. Elle connaissait le Serpentard impulsif et arrogant mais jamais il n'attaquait sans une bonne raison. Après, bien sûr, elle savait à quel point il haïssait Chase pour ses valeurs. Elle ne pouvait oublier ce duel qu'il avait provoqué dès le premier jour de classe. Scorpius avait bien changé. Rose avait de plus en plus de mal à le reconnaître à travers ses réactions.

—Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, dit-elle d'une voix douce en caressant les cheveux de Chase.

Il ne saignait plus et la glace soulageait sa douleur. Rose souleva un peu le sac et tâta l'hématome du bout des doigts.

—C'est moche…, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je pense que tu auras un bleu. Tu devrais peut-être en parler à un professeur.

C'était terrible pour Rose de dire ces mots. Elle ne supportait pas de devoir dénoncer un de ses camarades, d'autant plus si elle avait partagé une amitié profonde avec lui. D'ailleurs en tant que préfète-en-chef, elle pourrait très bien lui enlevé cent points, là tout de suite. Mais une petite voix, celle de la lionne au fond d'elle, lui soufflait de ne rien faire.

—Non, gémit Chase en s'étirant. C'est ce qu'il voudrait. Je ne lui laisserai pas le plaisir de me voir ramper devant un professeur pour obtenir justice. Je me débrouillerai autrement.

Chase s'approcha de la rouquine. La douleur avait laissé place à un tout autre sentiment et il lui prit quelques mèches de cheveux pour humer leur parfum. Rose trouva ce geste étrange. Mais elle frissonna lorsque l'une de ses mains descendit dans le bas de son dos. Apparemment, l'adrénaline s'était transformé en une toute autre forme d'excitation. Rose sentit le stress l'envahir de nouveau. Elle se raidit lorsque sa main lui caressa le dos sensuellement.

—Tu es blessé, dit Rose d'une petite voix.

—Pas assez pour m'empêcher de t'aimer.

Ces mots eurent le don de faire exploser le coeur de Rose dans sa poitrine. Elle battit des cils sans savoir comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'il lui confessait ses sentiments. Enfin, ça y ressemblait. Rose sentit ses entrailles se tordre et elle ne sut dire si cela était dû à l'excitation du moment où à l'amour qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux lorsque Chase déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser.

—Viens…

Chase se leva et prit la main de Rose pour l'obliger à le suivre. Il l'emmenait vers l'escalier de fer, vers le dortoir des garçons. Ses entrailles se tordirent de plus belle. Il avait suffit que le Poufsouffle lui parle d'amour pour que toutes ses angoisses de sa première fois s'envolent. Elle le suivit en dépassant le bureau où elle avait l'habitude de faire ses devoirs.

Sur la table, Rose avait déposé la braillantine que lui avait confié le professeur Londubat. Alors qu'elle gravissait les marches dans le sillage de Chase, visiblement bien remis de ses émotions, elle s'aperçut que le rouge vif des pétales avait viré au noir.

OoO

Scorpius entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Il claque la porte aussi fort qu'il le pu dans son dos. Il shoota dans une pile de livres à proximité et poussa un hurlement de rage. Scorpius s'écroula ensuite dans son lit, fulminant sa colère qui ne voulait pas se calmer. Il ouvrit son paquet de clopes, en porta une à ses lèvres et l'alluma sans se soucier des cendres qui tombèrent dans ses draps.

Sa tête menaçait d'exploser sous les cris et hurlements de protestations qui vrombissaient en lui. Il avait envie de frapper sur la moindre surface vulnérable à portée de main. Des images désagréables défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa mémoire, augmentant sa rage à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de tout ce qui avait pu se passer en si peu de temps.

Chase et la fille en train de se bécoter dans le divan. La trahison envers Rose. Sa colère sourde qu'il n'avait pu contrôler. Les coups qui avait plu, les menaces. Tout s'embrouillait et formait un magma abjecte qui pollulait ses veines. Le pire de tout était l'arrivée impromptue de Rose et son regard de dégoût à son encombre. Elle avait directement pris le parti de Chase ne se demandant pas une seule seconde qui était le véritable responsable. Comment aurait-elle pu le savoir, de toute façon? Jamais il n'aurait pu lui avouer que l'homme de ses rêves la trompait dès le premier rendez-vous. Que tout cet amour qu'elle avait pu éprouver pour ce connard, ne servait à rien. Ce n'était que du vent car il ne pourrait jamais se montrer digne de cet amour.

Il enrageait de sa propre colère. De sa perte de contrôle. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Ses réactions violentes se déchainaient à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de près ou de loin à Rose Weasley. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Rose était devenue beaucoup plus importe pour lui qu'il avait bien voulu s'en persuader. Etait-ce de l'amour? Ce mot le faisait vomir surtout s'il réveillait en lui des excès de fureur qui menaçait d'exploser à la moindre émotion vive concernant la jeune fille. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et cela le terrifiait.

Scorpius fuma toutes les cigarettes de son paquet, toussant à chaque bouffée et se lamentant d'être aussi vulnérable à un sentiment qu'il peinait à comprendre. Il n'avait plus d'envies, de désirs. Il ne demandait qu'une seule chose, dans une supplique silencieuse mais désespérée: avoir la réponse à toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il voulait enfin voir clair et pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ne parvenait à saisir.

Lorsque sa dernière cigarette laissa tomber les dernières cendres à ses pieds, il entendit des murmures dans le couloir des dortoirs. Scorpius se leva en balayant sa chemise couverte de poussière. Il entrouvrit la porte.

Il vit Chase monter l'escalier. Son nez était comme neuf mais une énorme mare de sang tachait sa robe de sorcier. La colère du Serpentard gronda en lui et il s'imagina coller un nouveau pain à ce grand con arrogant. S'il s'écoutait, il pourrait bien finir par se faire renvoyer. Il risquait déjà une dizaine de semaines de retenue pour son précédent coup de sang.

Rose le suivait et Scorpius se cacha un peu plus derrière sa porte. Chase éclata de rire en prononçant des mots que Scorpius ne comprit pas. Il vit cependant l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle arrêter la jeune femme pile devant la porte du Serpentard. Rose ne pouvait le voir, elle était de dos. Mais Chase croisa le regard de son ennemi. Il lui lança un sourire sadique avant d'embrasser la rouquine qui s'agrippa à son dos en soupirant de plaisir.

Le baiser dura plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû. Chase prit son temps en jetant, de temps en temps, des coups d'oeil au Serpentard qui n'osait pas bouger. Quand Chase estima qu'il s'était assez vengé, il attira Rose jusqu'à sa chambre. Scorpius ne trouva le courage de fermer la porte qu'une fois qu'il entendit celle de son voisin se refermer dans des éclats de rire.

Scorpius glissa au sol, dos au panneau de bois. Il avait envie d'hurler mais il se retint de peur qu'on ne l'entende dans la pièce d'à côté. Dans le silence de sa propre chambre, il captait le moindre son dans celle de son rival et il eut encore une fois l'envie de tout casser. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait perdu. Chase l'avait vaincu en lui montrant ce baiser plus amer qu'il n'aurait dû l'être aux yeux de Scorpius.

—Abruti! se maudit le Serpentard.


	11. La fête de la défaite

11

LA FÊTE DE LA DÉFAITE

* * *

— Vous devez, avant toute chose, vous poser les bonnes questions, Mr Malefoy.

La voix féminine qui émanait de son vieux portable grésilla une seconde et Scorpius manqua quelques mots. Le Serpentard s'était reclus au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Depuis trois jours, le jeune homme tournait en rond. Tous ses paquets de cigarettes étaient vides. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer en cours et il sentait bien que ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher.

Des qu'il eut une heure de vide dans son emploi du temps, il gravit les marches de la tour en appelant la seule personne qui était capable de le calmer, Dr Mayar, psychologue. Scorpius était venu la voir, il y avait deux ans, sur les conseils d'une lycéenne ravie de ses propres progrès par rapport à la haine qu'elle vouait à ses parents depuis ses onze ans. Après une énième dispute avec ses vieux, il avait fini par toquer à sa porte londonienne en se disant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. La discussion avait été laborieuse. Scorpius avait dû faire attention à ne pas divulguer le secret magique. Il avait trouvé une parade en transposant sa famille dans le modèle de petits-bourgeois racistes et Poudlard s'était transformé en collège privé pour surdoué, très éloigné. Après une première séance, Scorpius avait été charmé. Depuis, le Dr. Mayar était le dernier espoir de Malefoy s'il jamais il touchait le fond. Et c'était malheureusement le cas.

Scorpius Malefoy avait touché le fond.

Il ne se sentait déjà pas bien alors qu'il songeait à Rose Weasley d'une manière purement physique. Maintenant que les sentiments se mêlaient à ses quiproquos mentaux, il se sentait complètement largué. Il passait son temps à songer à la Gryffondor et à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, elle et son nouveau jules, en train de se bécoter dans les couloirs, il avait une soudaine envie d'étrangler le premier venu. Plusieurs fois alors que lui et Albus se rendait à l'un de leurs cours, il avait prétexté un mal au bide pour s'éclipser du couloir en voyant Rose et Chase batifoler sous une tapisserie.

D'ailleurs la fameuse nuit où Chase avait finalement conclu, Scorpius avait déserté sa chambre pour se rendre au sommet de la Tour en songeant pernicieusement que s'il n'avait pas sauvé Rose cette fameuse première nuit, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Alors qu'il se lamentait au sommet de son perchoir, il avait, plusieurs fois, envisagé de dénoncer Chase pour son infidélité. Mais il savait pertinemment ce que cela impliquait: briser le coeur de Rose et il n'était pas sûr d'être celui qui la ferait pleurer une fois de plus. Elle ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais d'avoir été l'oiseau de mauvais augure et Scorpius était envoûté par l'idée de repasser une nuit à la serrer contre lui en savourant sa compagnie. Un fantasme qu'il avait encore du mal à admettre.

— Vous devez prendre conscience que vous avez fait d'énormes progrès depuis notre dernière séance, continua le Dr Mayar. Vous lier ainsi intimement au niveau émotionnelle avec une personne, c'est très bon dans votre développement personnel. Il y a quelques mois, vous en étiez incapable.

— Même si elle sort avec un connard?

Il eut un silence au bout du fil. Scorpius entendit des pages se tourner rapidement en arrière fond.

— Je comprends votre déception, Scorpius,dit-elle d'une voix affable. Mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire, malheureusement. Vous devez le prendre comme un progrès, certes quelque peu consternant mais c'est une perte de contrôle nécessaire. Ce que vous devez réussir à faire maintenant, c'est de l'accepter. Je vous propose de nous revoir pour les vacances de Noël, nous pourrons en discuter plus longuement et mettre un peu d'ordre dans vos idées.

La porte de la tour d'astronomie s'ouvrit soudain dans un grincement. Scorpius sursauta, manquant de peu de lâcher son téléphone portable.

— Je dois vous laisser, Dr. , dit-il précipitamment.

Il rangea en vitesse l'objet interdit et reconnut avec un soupir de soulagement, Albus, dont le visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut son ami, assis contre le mur sous l'auvent.

Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant en ce début de mois de novembre mais le froid n'avait cessé de s'installer et même au château, les élèves ne sortaient plus des classes sans leur épaisse cape d'hiver. Albus portait ses gants en peau de dragon. Il ajusta ses lunettes rondes sur le nez et s'assit à côté de son ami.

— Je t'ai cherché partout. Tu as tendance à t'enfuir ces derniers temps. Pire qu'un fantôme.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'un grognement et d'un haussement d'épaules.

— Bon! s'exclama Albus à bout. Qu'est-ce que tu as? Et ne me dit pas que tout va bien. Je te connais, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

— Je n'ai plus de clopes…

Albus fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un paquet qu'il tendit à regret au Serpentard. Le regard de celui-ci s'illumina. Il sortit immédiatement une cigarette qu'il grilla dans un pure moment de bonheur.

— Faudrait vraiment que t'arrêtes ces trucs, dit Albus en balayant de la main le nuage de fumée qui s'éleva du mégot.

— Je vais y réfléchir. Comment ça se fait que tu aies des clopes, toi?

— J'avais prévu le coup que tu serais un jour à cours, vu comment tu les siffles. Par contre je n'ai acheté un seul paquet. Alors essaie de le faire durer!

Scorpius tira une autre taffe et soupira de plaisir.

— Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il va pas…, insista Albus.

Son ami hésita. Il fuma encore un peu en se disant qu'Albus méritait de savoir. Il lui raconta tout, d'abord hésitant puis les mots s'enchaînèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il parla de la proposition de Rose, des lettres de ses parents, de ses mensonges, des leçons. Il expliqua pourquoi il avait fui la compagnie de son amie d'enfance pendant de longues semaines et enfin, son coup de sang contre Chase, ce qu'il avait surpris dans la salle commune et l'arrivée de Rose avec son air déçu à son encombre.

— Je vois, dit Albus sur un ton froid.

Celui-ci avait écouté religieusement, n'interrompant pas une seule fois son ami. Lorsque Scorpius s'était tu, il s'était emmuré dans un silence méditatif. Scorpius connaissait cet air-là. C'était celui que prenait son meilleur pote lorsqu'un plan diabolique se mettait en place dans ses petits neurones surdéveloppés.

— Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles, le prévint Scorpius. ça ne servirait à rien… Ma psy dit que je dois accepter. Ce sont les choix de Rose.

— De très mauvais choix…, commenta Albus en faisant la moue.

La cigarette de Scorpius s'éteignait entre ses doigts. Il avait une envie incontrôlable d'en allumer une deuxième. A la place, il lâcha son plus grand secret, celui qui lui prenait la tête ses derniers jours.

— Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle, avoua-t'il à mi-voix, le regard dans le vide.

Devant le silence embarrassant qui suivit cette révélation, Scorpius leva enfin les yeux vers son ami. Il fut surpris de voir un grand sourire éclairé son visage, ses yeux verts brillants de mille feux.

— Enfin! dit-il dans un souffle. ENFIN! Mince, ça veut dire que j'ai perdu…, lâcha-t'il soudain déçu.

— De quoi tu parles?

Scorpius dévisagea son ami. Celui-ci avait une expression étrange, une joie curieuse teintée de honte qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Scorpius réfléchit un instant puis il ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Il se releva brusquement, sentant la colère montée.

— C'est ce que tu avais prévu! explosa-t'il en le pointant du doigt. C'est ce que tu voulais , en fait!

— Attends calme-toi, c'est rien.

— Tu me manipules depuis le début ? cria-t'il hors de lui. Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi?

— Mais non! Avec quoi tu viens? C'est un pari entre Lily et moi.

— Avec Lily? s'étrangla Scorpius.

— Oui… C'est vraiment puéril mais on a parié sur le couple que vous pourriez former, Rose et toi. J'avais parié que ce serait Rose qui tomberait amoureuse de toi la première. Et Lily a misé gros sur toi. Thomas, lui, pensait que ce serait toi qui tomberait amoureux le premier mais que tu serais si tourmenté que tu n'oserais jamais faire le premier pas.

— Je rêve! s'exclama Scorpius, choqué.

Il jeta son mégôt par-dessus le parapet. Il avait envie de faire de même avec Albus, Lily et son petit-copain. Il réalisa soudain le véritable sens de quelques brides de conversation avec Albus, ou des coups d'éclat de Lily. Toutes ces petites choses qui lui avaient échappé à l'époque et qui maintenant prenait tout son sens. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Albus et Lily avaient été si en colère lorsqu'il avait couché avec Gwen. Toutes ces oeillades qu'il avait capté entre Albus et sa soeur alors qu'il se trouvait près de Rose. Tout avait été manigancé par les véritables plus gros cerveaux de Poudlard.

— Vous êtes diaboliques, dit encore Scorpius.

— Désolé…

— Lily a misé combien? demanda tout à coup Malefoy.

Albus le dévisagea avec un sourire moqueur. Il reconnaissait bien là son meilleur ami.

— Tout son argent de poche, répondit-il. Trente gallions.

— C'est une somme…

Malgré les conseils d'Albus, Scorpius ressortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet qu'il alluma sans le moindre remord.

— Je veux ma part, dit-il en recrachant un nuage de fumée.

— Il faut en parler à Lily mais… je pense qu'elle te doit bien ça. Mais tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour toucher le pactole complet.

— Ouais…

Scorpius se retourna pour s'appuyer sur le parapet. Il se pencha légèrement et contempla le grand parc qui donnait sur le lac. Il en voyait un bout et le calmar géant en était sorti pour capter les derniers rayons du soleil d'automne.

Si le serpentard voulait toucher la part de Thomas en plus de celle d'Albus, il devrait faire le premier pas et avouer ses sentiments à Rose. C'était une idée stupide selon sa psy. Il ferait mieux d'accepter la situation, la déception en quelque sorte et passer à autre chose en retenant que le meilleur. Hélas, Scorpius était un Serpentard, un Malefoy qui plus est. L'argent du pari était une excuse alléchante pour donner le change à Albus qui n'était certainement pas dupe. Scorpius voulait, avant toute chose, tenter sa chance, un dernier baroud d'honneur avant d'accepter comme le lui avait demandé le Dr. Mayar.

Au fond, il n'avait rien à perdre et pourrait même empocher trente gallions pour se consoler. C'était toujours ça de pris.

OoO

Rose était la sorcière la plus heureuse du monde.

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle était devenue la petite-amie officielle de Chase Wilson. Dès les premiers jours de leur relation, elle avait pu constater le changement d'attitude des autres filles dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle avait surpris pas mal de regards courroucés, d'airs envieux et elle surprenait souvent des murmures sur leur passage. Rose s'en fichait. C'était la première fois qu'elle provoquait ce genre de jalousie et en bonne Gryffondor qui se respecte, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'en enorgueillir. Etre la copine d'un garçon aussi adulé à Poudlard, c'était attirer toute l'attention sur elle. Rose n'avait jamais suscité un tel émoi sur qui que ce soit et cela lui procurait un plaisir incroyable.

Bien sûr, Lily avait été la première avertie comme elle l'avait fait avec elle, lorsqu'elle s'était mise en couple avec Thomas. Elle s'était précipité sur elle, dès le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, en lui annonçant la nouvelle d'une voix essoufflée d'avoir couru dans les escaliers. Lily avait plaqué ses mains contre sa bouche en poussant des petits cris hystériques. Elle lui avait sommé de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails.

Rose n'omit aucun élément. Elle lui parla longuement de la Cabane Hurlante ainsi que de la bagarre entre Chase et Scorpius. Bien sûr, Lily n'en cru pas un mot mais Rose n'eut pas le courage de lui avouer que son chouchou avait traité Chase de 'Sang-de-Bourbe'. Et même si elle finissait par la croire, elle lui trouverait des excuses, comme toujours. Puis, Rose lui avait parlé de la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Chase, dans sa chambre.

— Alors...ça veut dire que… Vous l'avez fait? demanda-t'elle dans un souffle surexcité.

Lily bondit sur sa chaise avec une telle brusquerie que son gobelet de jus de citrouille se renversa en projetant son contenu un peu partout sur la table. Indifférente au désastre, elle regarda Rose d'un air avide.

— Alors? demanda-t'elle d'une voix pressante. Comment c'était?

— Calme-toi! lui dit Rose en épongeant la mare de jus avec une serviette. On n'a rien fait.

Le choc de la révélation détendit immédiatement sa cousine. Rose détourna son regard vers sa propre assiette, un peu honteuse sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle aurait voulu expliqué à Lily la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsque Chase lui avait confié qu'il l'aimait (ou un truc approchant). Et lorsqu'il l'avait attiré dans son chambre, elle n'avait pas protesté, riant presque devant l'empressement de beau jeune homme à la faire sienne rapidement. Même ce baiser au milieu du couloir avait été bien meilleur que celui dans la Cabane Hurlante. Et malgré tous ces signes encourageants, elle n'avait pas réussi à se détendre. Et depuis cette nuit, elle avait toujours pas réussi.

— Je te devrais pas être aussi stressée...Je suis tellement contente qu'il veuille bien de moi...C'est lui qui a commencé à vouloir qu'on sorte ensemble… Il m'a même avoué qu'il m'aimait, enfin...à peu près. Mais une fois dans sa chambre… je ne savais plus comment réagir… Tout ce que m'a enseigné Scorpius… Pff! Envolé!

— Tu devrais arrêter de te flageller. Si tu le sens pas, il ne faut pas le faire.

— Mais ça ne m'a jamais fait ça avec Scorpius.

Lily se racla la gorge en se servant des oeufs aux bacons dans un plat.

— Tu crois que c'est parce que je ne ressens rien pour lui?

— C'est possible…, répondit Lily d'un air vague.

Rose resta silencieuse. Elle n'était pas dupe des efforts extraordinaires de sa cousine pour lui cacher ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Cette pensée lui contracta douloureusement l'estomac. L'idée que Lily pensait, elle aussi, qu'elle était totalement responsable de sa frustration avec Chase, la rendait malade. Elle n'aurait plus aucun allié.

— Oh, de toute façon, dit Lily d'un air distant en attaquant son bacon, tu auras sûrement plein d'occasion de retenter l'expérience. Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie. Tu as enfin réussi à conquérir son coeur. Il faut que tu profites de chaque moment.

Elle ne répondit pas. Scorpius et Albus venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne leur avait plus reparlé depuis le cours de botanique, depuis la bagarre avec Chase, en ce qui concernait Scorpius. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage non plus de leur révéler que la braillantine s'était coloré en noir. Ils n'auraient pas forcément une bonne note ce mois-ci.

Scorpius tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondor et croisa le regard de Rose et Lily. Celui-ci leur adressa un sourire qui n'avait rien de bienveillant et qui fit frissonner sa voisine.

— Il est bizarre, non? demanda Lily en le suivant du regard.

— C'est à cause de moi, répondit aussitôt Rose. On s'est quittté en mauvais terme, encore une fois…

— Prête? s'éleva une voix derrière elle.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent dans un même mouvement et Rose se mit à glousser sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Chase lui tendait la main, un beau sourire sur ses lèvres charnues. Il en était ainsi depuis le début de leur relation. Il venait la chercher tous les matins pour qu'ils se rendent en cours ensemble, main dans la main, devant tout le monde. Pendant les pauses, cela leur arrivait de s'éclipser dans des recoins pour échanger un long baiser passionné et lorsque le soir arrivait, ils se pelotonnaient devant un bon feu de cheminée. Rose écoutait pendant des heures son beau prince lui lire un de ses passages préférés dans Quidditch Mag'.

Tout était devenu si merveilleux entre eux, mis à part, leur première fois avorté sans cesse par les crises de panique de la jeune Gryffondor. Celle-ci nourrissait, un peu plus chaque jour, la peur qu'il ne finisse par se lasser et l'abandonner comme une vieille chaussette à un elfe de maison.

Les premiers émois n'arrivèrent pas seuls. À l'approche du premier match de la saison, Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, Poudlard entrait de plus en plus en effervescence. Rose dut se résigner à passer moins de temps avec son aimé pour se concentrer, chacun de leur côté, à leurs séances d'entraînement. Partout dans l'école, les premiers paris s'écriaient dans la Grande Salle, même parmi les Serpentard et les Serdaigle. Pour ces deux Maisons, c'était aussi le premier match qui allait donner le ton de la saison. Ils en profiteraient pour jauger leurs futurs adversaires au cours de l'année. Et les directeurs des maisons en compétition, tout en s'efforçant de prétendre que seul l'esprit sportif les animait, étaient bien décidés à voir leur camp l'emporter. Rose avait pu expérimenter l'esprit compétitif de son directeur de maison, le Professeur Londubat, lorsqu'ils gagnèrent la coupe de Quidditch, la première année de son mandat en tant que capitaine. Elle trônait fièrement dans son bureau, entre un snargalouf et une amourette. La semaine de la rencontre, il s'abstint de leur donner des devoirs en prétextant l'approche des vacances de fin d'année.

La directrice de la maison des Pourfsouffle, le Professeur Croft, ne se montrait pas moins partial. Elle passait tous ses cours à encourager de manière détournée son équipe chérie. Elle avait d'ailleurs retenu si souvent le terrain de Quidditch pour l'entraînement des Poufsouffle que Rose eut beaucoup de mal à réserver pour celui de ses joueurs. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu peur que Thomas et Harrison (le nouvel attrapeur choisi après la blague puérile d'Hugo), ne trouvent leur marque mais elle fut rassuré dès la première véritable séance d'entraînement. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils prenaient confiance, la cohésion de jeu de son équipe s'était épanouie de manière significative.

Rose était optimiste sur les chances de Gryffondor de remporter la victoire. Le seul problème lorsqu'on sortait avec un joueur de Quidditch d'une autre équipe était le dilemme atroce de devoir souhaiter la défaite de l'être aimé. Lors de leur rendez-vous romantique, ils essayaient d'éviter le sujet mais le soutien bruyant de leur maison respective empêchait le couple d'occulter l'inévitable. L'un d'entre eux allait perdre la prochaine rencontre et chacun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que celui arrive à l'autre.

Le match devait avoir lieu à la fin du mois de novembre, avec sa froideur d'acier, ses matins de givre et ses courants d'air glacés qui mordaient les mains et le visage. Le ciel et le plafond de la Grande Salle avaient pris une teinte gris pâle, le sommet des montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard s'était couvert de neige et la température dans le château était tombée si bas que bon nombre d'élèves auraient préférés se réfugier dans leur salle commune, devant un feu bien chaud, plutôt que d'arpenter les couloirs glacés pour se rendre en cours.

Le matin du match, le ciel était clair et froid mais des bourrasques de vent faisaient trembler les carreaux des vitraux du château. Lorsque Rose se réveilla, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Chase. Elle devrait le vaincre pour l'emporter aujourd'hui et cette victoire amère pourrait accentuer son impatience à son encombre. Si elle gagnait ce match aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'il penserait la quitter? En était-il capable?

Rose se leva, torturée par ses pensées, lui faisant oublier son esprit combatif de capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, celle-ci se remplissait rapidement. Les conversations étaient plus bruyantes et l'humeur plus exubérante qu'à l'ordinaire. Quand elle passa devant la table des Poufsouffle, le vacarme s'amplifia. Rose leur jeta un coup d'oeil et vit Chase, au milieu de ses copains dans les habituels écharpes et chapeaux jaune et noir, qui l'encourageaient sur sa prochaine victoire déjà établie.

Elle et ses joueurs reçurent un accueil enthousiaste à la table des Gryffondor où tout le monde était vêtu de rouge et d'or. Rose prit place en face de Lily qui avait peint son visage dans les couleurs de sa maison et forçait Thomas à manger un peu. Celui-ci avait le teint blême, le genre de mine que Rose avait pu constater sur la plupart de ses joueurs avant un match important.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Rose avec son ton de capitaine chevronnée. C'est normal d'avoir le trac.

Thomas opina de la tête avec l'envie de vomir ce que Lily peinait à lui faire avaler. Hugo apparut avec Albus derrière eux. Le petit frère de Rose, ce débile de petit génie, arborait les couleurs de l'équipe adverses, un énorme chapeau jaune et noir surmonté d'un blaireau qui faisait la sieste, enfoncé sur sa tête. Il jurait affreusement avec son épaisse tignasse rousse. Quant à Albus, peu friand de Quidditch, il avait décidé de montrer son soutien à son équipe préféré en toute sobriété. Il avait enfilé autour de son cou l'une des écharpes des Gryffondor.

— C'est celle de Papa, dit-il à Lily.

— Hugo, espèce de sale petit…, commença Rose en se levant brutalement pour l'attraper par le col.

Son cadet fut plus rapide et esquiva sans peine la tentative de sa grande soeur. Il s'enfuit en riant, rejoindre sa propre table où tous les Serdaigle éclatèrent de rire lorsque le blaireau, enfin réveillé, lâcha un énorme prout sonore.

— Quand est-ce qu'il se décidera enfin à arrêter de me faire tourner en bourrique! s'énerva Rose en prenant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

— Je ne devrais peut-être pas te dire ça mais il a misé cinquante gallions sur la victoire de Poufsouffle

— QUOI? s'étrangla la capitaine des Gryffondor.

Rose enrageait. Cela lui donna encore plus l'envie de battre les Poufsouffle pour faire perdre une petite fortune à son crétin de petit frère.

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, la jeune femme consulta l'heure. En tant que capitaine, elle devait s'assurer que tous ses joueurs étaient fins prêts. Elle fonça sur chacun des membres de son équipe pour les inviter à rejoindre les vestiaires. Au moment où elle quitta la Grande Salle pour se rendre sur le terrain, ce fut toute sa table entière qui se leva pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Elle leva le poing et les applaudissements éclatèrent dans la salle, éclipsant les propres clameurs des Poufsouffle.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle croisa Londubat qui la fit arrêter pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule, l'air grave.

— Bonne chance, Rose. Je compte sur toi!

Plus stressée que jamais, Rose traversa le hall d'entrée puis, descendant les marches de pierre, elle sortit dans l'air glacial.

L'herbe recouverte de givre craquait sous ses pieds lorsqu'elle traversa la pelouse qui descendait vers le stade. Le vent violent des derniers jours ne s'était toujours pas calmé mais le ciel uniforme était d'un blanc opaque, ce qui signifiait que la visibilité serait bonne malgré des problèmes de pilotage à cause des bourrasques. Elle leva un doigt pour évaluer la force et la pression du vent. Rose allait devoir tenir compte de ces rafales pour calculer la trajectoire de ses cognards.

À son entrée dans les vestiaires, elle constata que la plupart de ses joueurs l'y avait rejointe. Rose se changea rapidement pour ensuite s'adresser au reste de l'équipe. Certains étaient encore en train de revêtir leurs robes (Thomas ajusta les manches trop longues du précédent gardien). Alors que Rose allait commencer son discours d'encouragement, au-dehors, la rumeur des voix s'intensifiait régulièrement à mesure que la foule déferlait du château pour se rendre dans les tribunes.

— Bon, les gars, c'est notre premier match de la saison et nous affrontons les Poufsouffle. On est bien d'accord pour dire qu'on les a toujours rétamé et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer! Thomas, Nigel, volez comme à l'entraînement et tout se passera bien.

Tout en parlant, elle ajusta ses accoudoirs. Ils entendirent les pas des spectateurs qui montaient à présent les gradins par centaines pour aller s'asseoir sur les bancs. Rose dévisagea ses joueurs: ils étaient nerveux, tout comme elle. Mais cette nervosité ne durait jamais longtemps une fois qu'ils chevauchaient leurs balais.

— C'est l'heure, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Allons-y...et bonne chance.

L'équipe se leva, le balai sur l'épaule, et sortit des vestiaires en file indienne. Rose fut la dernière à sortir de la pièce en vérifiant une dernière fois sa stratégie contre les Poufsouffle et contre son précieux Chase. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, elle sentit un main se poser sur son épaule et elle sursauta. En se retournant vivement, Rose manqua de baffer Scorpius avec son balai. Il eut juste le temps de s'abaisser pour éviter le manche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Rose médusée.

— Je voulais te parler.

Scorpius avait mis sa cape, son écharpe verte et argentée. Il paraissait aussi nerveux que la capitaine sur le point de disputer son match.

— Je n'ai pas le temps, dit-elle agacée. On est sur le point d'affronter les Poufsouffle.

— Je le sais, dit-il inutilement sous les cris d'impatience des spectateurs au-dehors. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour moi de te parler seul à seul. Tu es tout le temps entouré par...pas mal de monde, corrigea-t'il au dernier moment pour ne pas parler de Chase.

Rose se renfrogna. Elle n'avait pas oublié la bagarre dans la salle commune et ce qu'il avait dit à Chase. Elle le bouscula pour qu'il la laisse passer.

— Je ne veux pas te parler! dit-elle d'un ton dur. Pas après ce qui s'est passé, pas après ce que tu as dit à Chase.

Il la retint par l'épaule, sa poigne était musclée et Rose n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter, à contre-coeur.

— Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit?

— Tu l'as traité de Sang-de-bourbe! explosa Rose en se dégageant.

— Et tu le crois, bien sûr…

Rose ne s'était pas attendu à cette réplique. Elle aurait imaginé Scorpius assumé ses paroles et ses actes. Pas de remettre en doute la parole de Chase. Mais il était trop tard pour qu'elle se remettre en question.

— Au moins, lui ne m'a jamais blessée.

Elle savait bien qu'elle exagérait mais Rose était trop en colère pour trouver du sens à ses paroles. Si elle devait se montrer honnête, Chase lui avait brisé le coeur plus d'une fois et malgré ses idées stupides, Scorpius l'avait toujours soutenu. Hélas, elle ne pouvait toujours pas lui pardonner cette fameuse nuit où il avait roué de coups un Chase impuissant. Elle se dégagea rapidement et avança à grandes enjambées pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le Serpentard.

— Je t'aime! s'écria-t'il dans son dos.

Rose s'immobilisa.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il explose de rire, comme pour une bonne blague à ses dépens pour la voir, une fois de plus, sortir de ses gonds. Mais son coeur chavira lorsqu'elle constata qu'il avait un air meurtri, celui qu'il prenait lorsque ses parents le décevaient encore.

— Enfin, je crois... , corrigea-t'il en bafouillant. Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

— Si c'est une blague…, menaça-t'elle en se rapprochant de lui.

— Je suis sérieux.

Sa voix était devenue plus grave, comme enrouée par la nervosité. Rose sentit ses entrailles se tordre lorsqu'il détourna les yeux pour cacher sa gêne. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et son teint blafard était plus blême que d'habitude. Elle comprit, à ses cernes, les longues nuits d'insomnies qu'il avait dû passer à ressasser ses sentiments.

— Tu m'aimes vraiment? demanda-t'elle d'une voix plus radoucie.

Il acquiesça, incapable de répéter les mots qu'il avait balancé pour la retenir. Le coeur de Rose s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Elle n'entendait plus les cris d'impatience des spectateurs dans les tribunes. Elle avait complètement oublié le match. Elle répétait inlassablement la déclaration de Scorpius dans sa tête. C'était la première fois qu'on le lui disait comme cela, sans détour, d'une voix sincère, sans douleur ni mensonges.

— Ecoute, je n'attends pas de réponse de ta part, dit-il en reprenant contenance. Je sais que tu sors avec Chase maintenant, même si ça me désole. Ma psy dit que je dois l'accepter. C'est ce que je fais en t'avouant mes sentiments. Je sais que la réponse sera non, mais je l'accepte. Ça me permet de tourner la page...et de gagner une coquette somme d'argent.

— De quoi tu parles? dit Rose méfiante.

Scorpius lâcha un profond soupir.

— J'ai découvert que nos amis avaient parié sur nous il y a quelque année. Si je t'avoue mes sentiments, je touche une partie du pactole de Lily.

— Quoi?! s'enflamma Rose.

Le Serpentard ne voulait tout compte fait que la voir entrer un rage. Elle brandit son poing pour le frapper au visage mais il la retint sans peine. Il approcha son visage du sien et Rose crut, un instant, qu'il allait en profiter pour l'embrasser. Elle maudit ses entrailles de ronronner à cette idée. À la place, Scorpius murmura à l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

— Je suis vraiment sincère, dit-il. N'en doute jamais.

À ses mots, sa colère retomba immédiatement. Scorpius la libéra et il lui adressa un sourire, un de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de profiter lorsqu'ils étaient encore des amis proches.

Son co-capitaine la héla à l'autre bout du couloir et Rose se rappela soudain qu'elle avait un match à disputer dans quelques minutes. Elle rajusta sa tenue de quidditch et répondit au sourire de Scorpius par une grimace gênée.

— Je vais tout de même tuer Lily, après le match!

Elle n'osait pas ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle aurait peut-être lui dire à quel point elle était désolé de ne pas pouvoir répondre à sa déclaration. Cela aurait peut-être été plus correct. À vrai dire, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, mis à part de partir sur le terrain de quidditch et de se vider la tête dans les airs.

Elle fit un bref signe de tête à Scorpius avant de s'éloigner pour de bon. Le Serpentard l'appela une dernière fois et elle crut qu'il allait lui avouer que tout ceci n'était en fait qu'une farce.

— Eclate-les! lui cria-t'il avec son air habituel de revenchard arrogant.

Rose lui adressa un franc sourire car elle sut, à cet instant, qu'il était redevenu l'ami qu'elle avait toujours souhaité conservé.

Des hurlements divers l'accueillirent, elle et son équipe qui l'avait attendu aux portes du stade, et Rose entendit encore l'énorme pet du chapeau de Hugo dans les gradins des Serdaigle qui éclatèrent de rire.

Les joueurs de Poufsouffle les attendaient. Chase discutait avec ses joueurs. Lorsque les Gryffondor arrivèrent, il se retourna et adressa un sourire charmeur à sa compagne qui s'avançait vers lui. Il était beau dans son uniforme de quidditch et la crosse de son nimbus 2016 posé sur son épaule, luisait au soleil. Il avait ramené ses cheveux en arrière et bombait le torse face à ses adversaires. Ses autres joueurs étaient tout aussi massifs, fait dans le même moule que leur capitaine et attrapeur.

— Les capitaines, vous vous serrez la main, ordonna l'arbitre, Madame Bibine.

Rose et Chase se tendirent la main. La Gryffondor sentit l'un des doigts de l'attrapeur lui caresser la paume. Ce touché la fit frissonner mais elle ne sut si c'était d'excitation ou de culpabilité. Les paroles de Scorpius tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et elle avait du mal à y faire du tri, sans parler de la pression du match.

— Enfourchez vos balais…

Madame Bibine porta le sifflet à ses lèvres et souffla. Les balles furent lâchées et les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Du coin de l'oeil, Rose vit Chase filer dans les airs pour avoir une vue plongeante sur tout le terrain. Cette dernière serra le manche de sa batte dans son poing.

OoO

Scorpius regagnit ses gradins au moment où Madame Bibine souffla le début du match. Un ballet aérien suivit son coups de sifflet et le Serpentard se hâta de rejoindre Albus, assis en bout de banc, au milieu des autres élèves qui hurlaient déjà sur les joueurs. Scorpius applaudit une reprise de Souafle in-extremis par l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il encouragerait les Lions jusqu'au bout. Albus ne participait pas aux festivités. En réalité, le jeune homme exécrait le quidditch. Lorsque Scorpius le traînait à une de ses séances d'entraînement, il passait son temps, comme maintenant, à parcourir un épais volume emprunté à la bibliothèque.

— Tu lui as dit? demanda Albus en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre parmi les sifflement des balais, les acclamations et les commentaires par-dessus tout ça.

Scorpius hua Chase au moment où il vola près des tribunes des Serpentard.

— Elle a réagi comment?

— Elle était plus énervée quand je lui ai dit que vous aviez parié sur nous… Mais elle avait aussi son air de pitié. Celui qu'elle prend quand elle a beaucoup de peine pour quelqu'un.

Albus tapota l'épaule de son ami, sans ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre. Il n'y avait rien à dire, en réalité. Scorpius s'était donné l'excuse des paris pour oser lui en parler. Comme il le lui avait dit, il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse positive. Malgré ses certitudes, il avait secrètement rêvé qu'elle se jette à son coup pour l'embrasser. Il avait bien failli le faire lorsqu'il lui avait retenu le poignet pour l'empêcher de le frapper. Mais cela n'aurait pas été correct envers elle. Il ne voulait plus jamais lui faire de la peine.

— Ami, c'est bien, ajouta-t'il comme pour s'en convaincre.

L'équipe des Poufsouffle marqua un but et le son d'un énorme pet tonna dans les gradins des Serdaigle. Scorpius trouva l'origine du bruit en le chapeau grotesque d'Hugo. Il écarquilla les yeux en se demandant s'il devait éclater de rire ou s'en désespérer. Hugo avait beau avoir le plus gros cerveaux de Poudlard, il avait la maturité de Peeves.

— Rose a dû être verte quand elle l'a vu…

— En effet, commenta Albus avec un sourire. Mais elle n'a toujours pas compris ses intentions. Hugo s'inquiète pour sa soeur, expliqua-t'il devant l'air interrogatif de son ami. Il avait peur qu'elle perde de sa combativité face à son petit-copain, qu'il déteste par ailleurs… Dans sa curieuse tête de foldingue, soutenir l'équipe adverse pourrait la faire assez enrager pour la motiver à gagner.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est complètement stupide ou du génie, renchérit Scorpius en admirant encore le blaireau qui dansait maintenant le quadrille sur la tête d'Hugo.

— Avec lui, on ne sait jamais…

OoO

— Et c'est maintenant Brown qui prend le Souafle, annonça la voix de Rita (préfet-en-chef des Serdaigle), il évite un cognard envoyé par Martin, passe devant Taylor, s'approche des buts et…marque! Les Gryffondor ont vingt points d'avance.

Les commentaires de Rita résonnait dans tout le stade et Rose s'efforçait de l'écouter malgré le sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles et le tumulte de la foule qui hurlait, conspuait et applaudissait à tout rompre. La tribune des Gryffondor poussa un rugissement commun qui rappela à la batteuse celui de Raymar.

Rose était ravie de son équipe. Poufsouffle avait marqué les premiers buts mais ils avaient bien rattrapé leur retard. Thomas se débrouillait comme un chef. Elle savait que les premiers tirs rentrés n'étaient que dû au stress du début. Au fil du match, il avait repris du poil de la bête et depuis plus aucun Souafle ne passait à travers leurs anneaux.

— Anchal Thompson s'empare encore du Souafle, elle contourne d'une dextérité époustouflante avec pourtant un vent de tous les diables, ce pauvre Smith qui doit sûrement se demander s'il a bien lacer ses chaussures ce matin.

Le pauvre Smith n'avait pu s'empêcher de vérifier et Rose en profita pour lui envoyer un puissant cognard qui le fit éjecter de son balai. Il s'y accrocha au dernier moment pour redescendre avec une lenteur honteuse, vers la pelouse du stade.

— ...Et Anchal repasse à Brown! s'écria Rita. On dirait qu'il n'y a plus de gardien pour défendre les buts des Poufsouffle. Il tire et...WILSON LE BLOQUE! explosa-t'elle. Qu'il est beau!

Chase avait piqué vers ses propres buts pour intercepter le Souafle. La balle sous le bras, il fonça en zigzaguant entre Anchal et Brown. Rose ne put s'en empêcher: abandonnant son poste en milieu de terrain, elle dirigea son balai dans le sillage de Chase qui fonçait vers Thomas, fin prêt à l'accueillir.

— … Wilson toujours en possession du Souafle, il a traversé le terrain comme un fusée et s'avance à présent vers les buts, Weasley dans son dos, elle a abandonné son poste, plus personne pour arrêter Wilson avec des cognards, son balai est plus rapide que la capitaine des Gryffondor. Il fait face au gardien et…

Rose contempla, impuissante, le bras puissant de son petit-ami lancer le Souafle dans l'anneau plus à droite. Thomas plongea de toutes ses forces mais le Souafle passa entre ses bras écartés en marquant pour les Poufsouffles.

— Poufsouffle réduit l'écart! annonça la voix de Rita aux anges, parmi les acclamations et les huées de la foule, le score est donc de cinquante pour Poufsouffle et soixante pour les Gryffondor.

Rose était déçue. Elle observa Chase faire un tour d'honneur du terrain sous les acclamations de joies des gradins. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même. Elle avait commis une grossière erreur de débutant: celle de quitter son poste quand la panique vous possède. Elle avait été stupide d'imiter Chase dans sa cavalcade vers les buts adverses. Si elle n'avait pas bougé, elle aurait pu lui envoyer un cognard et le ralentir ou lui faire lâcher le Souafle. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son sang-froid. Mais rien n'était aussi difficile. Elle repensait toujours aux paroles de Scorpius à chaque fois qu'elle croisait la silhouette massive de son petit-ami. Une voix cruelle mais affreusement juste lui rappelait, sans cesse, que lui, qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps, ne lui avait jamais dit ces trois petits mots.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'y réfléchir.

Rose rassura Thomas d'un geste de la main et s'assura que personne d'autre n'avait bougé de son poste. Wilson avait repris de la hauteur et Smith était remonté sur son balai.

— Tremblack reprend le Souafle, s'écria Rita, il passe à Byrne, Smith essaye d'éviter un nouveau cognard de Weasley et il le prend de plein fouet. Ouh! Ça doit faire mal! Pas sûre qu'il s'en relève. Le Souaffle tombe dans les mains d'Anchal qui fonce vers Taylor qui a enfin retrouvé ses buts. Elle tire et… marque!

Tout comme le côté des Gryffondor, Rose éclata de joie. Il avait repris leur avance malgré sa bévue. L'idéal serait que Harrison attrape le vif d'or. Elle leva les yeux et le vit qui continuait ses rondes autour du terrain, zieutant un peu partout. Chase passait son temps près des buts. Il soutenait Taylor en espérant peut-être arrêter un nouveau tir sensationnel.

— Wang de Gryffondor évite Byrne, contourne Taylor, très beau virage de la part du poursuiveur, passe à Anchal de nouveau qui file vers les buts...WILSON INTERCEPTE! Il retraverse le terrain à toute vitesse.

Rose ne bougea pas cette fois. Elle attendit la venue d'un cognard pour le renvoyer à Chase. Lee, son partenaire batteur fut plus rapide et frappa un cognard dans sa direction. Chase l'évita avec une agilité déroutant pour sa carrure et marqua un nouveau but.

— Il est poursuiveur ou attrapeur, ce gars? rugit Lee qui vola à côté de Rose.

Au comble du désespoir de la batteuse, elle entendit, une fois de plus, le pet tonitruant du chapeau imbécile de son frère résonner dans le stade pour l'équipe des Poufsouffle. Lui, aussi elle l'étranglerait à la fin du match en lui faisant manger chaque fibre de couvre-chef ridicule.

— Anchal passe à Brown qui passe à Wang, Wang repasse à Anchal, qui évite de peu un cognard de Martin et… Oh! J'ai l'impression que Wilson a repéré le vif d'or.

À ces mots, Rose chercha des yeux Chase et vit ce dernier plonger vers les gradins des Serpentard. En quelques secondes, Harrison l'imita en essayant de le dépasser. En voyant la scène, Rose sut immédiatement qui allait gagner ce duel. Arrivé tout près du sol, Chase tendit sa main droite vers le vif d'or qui voletait près de la pelouse. Un cognard fonça sur Rose qui brandissait sa patte en calculant mentalement le souffle du vent. Elle était parfaitement capable de renvoyer ce cognard sur Chase et ainsi donner une chance à Harrison de remporter le match. Un simple mouvement du poignet et tout était terminé.

Rose hésita.

Ces quelques secondes d'hésitation lui firent manquer l'occasion décisive. Lorsqu'elle élança son bras pour frapper le cognard, elle le manqua de quelques centimètres et frappa de toute sa force dans le vide. Les doigts de Chase se refermèrent sur la minuscule balle qui se débattait. Il remonta légèrement, serrant le Vif d'or qu'il brandit au-dessus de sa tête, dans un geste triomphant. Les supporters de Poufsouffle hurlèrent leur joie mais cette fois-ci, Rose n'entendit pas le prout du blaireau de son frère.

Les joueurs de Poufsouffle atterrirent auprès de Chase pour le porter en ovation. Il venait de vaincre la championne des Gryffondor. Rose se posa en dernière et n'eut pas le courage de rejoindre son équipe. Tous affichaient des mines abattues, en particuler Harrison qui jeta au sol son balai une fois qu'il eut atterri.

— C'est ma faute! hurla-t'il les larmes aux yeux. Si j'avais été plus rapide…

Mais Rose savait qu'il n'était pas en tort. C'était la sienne, de faute. Elle avait été pris d'un doute affreux. Elle avait eu cette peur de remporter la victoire qui déciderait Chase à la quitter. Elle avait hésité et avait laissé échapper la victoire de son équipe.

Chase était plus heureux que jamais. Les autres membres de son équipe (même Smith, encore un peu sonné), hurlaient de joie et donnaient des coups de poing dans le vide en signe de victoire. Chase croisa, à un moment, le regard de Rose et il eut un petit haussement d'épaule gêné.

Rose remit son balai sur son épaule et rentra, seule, au vestiaire en retenant, le plus possible, les larmes amères qui perlaient ses yeux.

OoO

Scorpius attendait à l'entrée des vestiaires des Gryffondor, appuyé sur le mur de pierres, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il avait assisté à la portée en triomphe de Chase Wilson par les élèves de Poufsouffle. Ce crétin brandissait toujours son poing fermé sur le Vif d'or qu'il avait attrapé de justesse en manquant de tomber de son balai pourri.

Scorpius n'avait pas été dupe. Il avait aussi observé Rose pendant le match et il avait remarqué (tout comme Albus par-dessus les pages de son bouquin ennuyeux) qu'elle avait raté son lancé de cognard. Or, pour l'avoir expérimenté plusieurs fois, qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve, Rose Weasley ne ratait jamais une frappe.

Au début, il ne savait pas si elle l'avait fait exprès ou non. Mais lorsqu'il perçut son expression quand elle atterrit à la fin du match, il n'eut plus aucun doute: elle avait commis une erreur et elle le regrettait profondément.

Le Serpentard s'en voulait aussi. Il se dit qu'il était en partie responsable des grossières erreurs de la capitaine des Gryffondor. Un début de match n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour confier ses sentiments amoureux. Il culpabilisait mais pas autant que Lily et Albus qui attendait dans le couloir avec lui.

— Tu crois qu'elle va vraiment me frapper? demanda Lily en se rongeant les ongles.

Son maquillage faciale, rouge et or, avait bavé sur ses joues. On devinait sans peine qu'elle avait pleuré pour la défaite de sa Maison. Les Gryffondor n'étaient pas habitués à perdre.

— Je crois qu'elle a autre chose à penser, dit Albus, l'air tout de même inquiet.

Les premiers joueurs de l'équipe vaincue sortirent tour à tour des vestiaires. Lily les accueillit avec des larmes et des cris de désespoir qui redoublèrent lorsqu'elle tomba dans les bras de Thomas. Les amoureux s'éclipsèrent vers leur salle commune, se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'attendre ici, dit soudain Albus en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— C'est mieux que rien, répondit Scorpius.

Albus médita une seconde puis son visage s'éclaira soudain d'une idée lumineuse. Il remonta son sac sur son épaule et partit dans le couloir qui menait vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

— Où vas-tu? lui cria Scorpius qui se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué son ami.

— Tu verras! On se retrouve dans votre salle commune.

Scorpius leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, Anchal sortit des vestiaires, la mine défaite. Sa longue natte était encore humide de sa douche et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Scorpius près de la porte.

— Elle est encore à l'intérieur? demanda Scorpius.

— Elle arrive, répondit Anchal qui comprit immédiatement de qui il parlait. Je te préviens, elle a le moral dans les chaussettes.

Anchal lui fit un bref signe de la tête et s'éloigna comme les autres joueurs avant elle, dans la direction de sa salle commune où les Gryffondor devaient se consoler en buvant des biéraubeurres. Scorpius attendit quelques minutes encore puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le dernier membre de l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffondor. Rose Weasley fit un pas dans le couloir, semblait-il, désert. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et la douche les avait foncés. Comme Anchal, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut Scorpius à sa droite.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t'elle d'une voix rauque.

— J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de soutien.

Elle dévisagea le Serpentard de ses grands yeux ambrés qui avait légèrement gonflés. Elle avait dû fondre en larme sous sa douche, le bruit des jets d'eau masquant ses gémissements. Il se remémora toutes les fois où il l'avait vu pleurer. Il la revit se lamenter lorsqu'elle avait perdu son devoir de métamorphose en deuxième année, ou lorsque son frère l'avait imité dans la Grande Salle pour l'humilier. La fois où elle avait pleuré de rage lorsqu'un des Gryffondor de sa classe les avait traité Albus et lui, de Mangemorts. Et cette fois-là, au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, lorsqu'elle avait envisagé l'idée stupide d'en finir pour cet abruti de Chase.

Scorpius se rendit soudain compte qu'il s'était toujours soucié de son amie. Pas comme un ami, mais comme celui qui veut consoler celle qu'il aime. S'il n'avait pas perdu autant de temps, il aurait pu l'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de ce crétin de Wilson.

— Un câlin de secours? dit-il en écartant les bras.

Il lui répéta ce qu'il lui disait toujours du temps de leur grande amitié. Rose ouvrit grand les yeux pour ensuite fondre en larme en bafouillant un 'Oui' larmoyant. Elle se précipita dans ses bras en lui enserrant la taille à l'en faire étouffer. Il lui tapota le dos en essayant de trouver des paroles réconfortantes.

— Tu t'en fous, Weasley. Ce n'est qu'une défaite. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

Il la repoussa un peu pour lever son menton. Il ramena plusieurs mèches mouillées de larmes derrière son oreille. Ce geste le fit frissonner de tout son être mais il tâcha de ne rien montrer.

— Et puis, ce n'est pas fini. Il n'ont que quatre-vingt points d'avance. C'est rattrapable.

— Ce n'est pas ça le problème, dit Rose en s'essuyant les joues du revers de sa manche. C'est ma faute. J'ai...j'ai…

— Je sais.

Rose le dévisagea d'un air terriblement sérieux. Elle sut qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle eut honte mais le Serpentard tapota sa tête comme il le faisait avant, quand ils étaient petits et elle retrouva rapidement le sourire.

— Oublie tout, lui dit-il encore. Ce soir, on ne pense plus à rien. Je crois qu'Albus nous réserve une surprise dans notre salle commune.

Scorpius se laissa choir sur la jeune femme et elle rit en le portant sur quelques mètres. L'espace d'un instant, ils retrouvaient leurs vieux réflexes, ceux qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient encore amis.

OoO

Rose était ivre.

À vrai dire, tout le monde l'était dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs. Albus somnolait dans un coin, les lunettes de travers et Scorpius vidait la dernière bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Lors de leur arrivée dans le dortoir particulier des préfets, Rose et Scorpius avait aperçu Albus qui les attendait devant la gargouille, le sac tendu par des bosses suspectes. Il leur raconta qu'il avait fait un crochet par les cuisines et avait soudoyé Winky pour qu'elle lui offre quelques bouteilles de sa réserve personnelle. Il leur avait ensuite raconté l'explosion sonore dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle suite à leur victoire et de Chase qui saluait ou racontait en détail ses exploits à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Rose s'était renfrognée mais Scorpius l'avait attiré à l'intérieur du salon douillet qui était désert. Les autres préfets fêtaient la fin du match dans leur propre salle commune, pour une fois. Les trois compères auraient ainsi la paix. Scorpius s'était chargé des verres et avait sorti en rond d'oignon les six bouteilles qu'avait chourré son meilleur ami. Celui-ci s'était arrêté devant la braillantine sur le bureau de Rose dont les pétales avaient conservés, tout le long du mois, cette horrible couleur noire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? demanda Albus horrifié.

— C'est depuis la dispute de Chase et Scorpius, répondit Rose penaude en tendant son verre à Scorpius. Tu sais, le fameux jour où ils se sont battus.

L'un des responsables de ce désastre s'efforçait de garder les yeux rivés sur le liquide qu'il versait dans le verre de la Gryffondor. Albus toucha les pétales de son pouce et index, l'air soucieux.

— C'est étrange, murmura-t'il pour lui-même. Si c'est à cause d'une bagarre, elle devrait être de couleur doré, pour la colère.

— On s'en fiche, s'exclama Scorpius en servant un verre à son ami. Arrête de réfléchir et viens boire un coup.

Ils n'en burent pas un mais une centaine, selon une estimation de la jeune femme qui voyait de plus en plus trouble. Dans les vapeurs d'alcool, elle oublia la déclaration de Scorpius, Chase, sa défaite. Elle retrouva le bonheur d'être en compagnie de ses vieux amis, comme au bon vieux temps.

Ils s'étaient avachis autour de la cheminée, peinant à se tenir bien droit.

— D'accord…, commença Albus en tendant son verre sur Rose, manquant de déverser son contenu sur la jeune fille. Dis-moi ce qui te fait fantasmer chez un homme!

Rose éclata de rire devant le visage rouge pivoine de son cousin qui s'étrangla à moitié en buvant une gorgée de Whisky. Scorpius l'imita et Rose se dit que son rire lui avait manqué. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu, c'était dans sa chambre lorsqu'il lui avait raconté sa première fois.

Les trois amis perdirent toute notion du temps. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que la neige avait commencé à tomber par la fenêtre obscure de leur tour. A la fin de son verre, Albus s'effondra sur le tapis qui représentait les quatre armoiries des Maisons. Il ronfla bruyamment tandis que Scorpius vidait la dernière bouteille, l'air joyeux mais toujours debout.

Rose rêvassait. Elle était comme hypnotisée par les flammes du feu de cheminée qui léchaient les briques noircies. Elle repensa à la déclaration de Scorpius et se mit à rire bêtement.

— Quoi? demanda celui-ci avec un sourire tout aussi idiot.

— Alors, comme ça… Tu m'aimes!

Scorpius rit doucement puis il colla son visage contre ses genoux en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il releva un peu la tête sur le côté, il lança à Rose un regard gêné qu'elle trouva incroyablement mignon.

— Tu vas utiliser ça contre moi pour le restant de ma vie, gémit-il en buvant encore une gorgée de son verre. J'aurais jamais dû te le dire.

— Non! Ne dis pas ça! dit Rose en essayant de se remettre debout. C'était très courageux.

Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière en peinant à trouver un équilibre. Son postérieur manquait à chaque pas, de s'écrouler au milieu des flammes. Elle dardait son verre dans les airs en appuyant chaque mot avec emphase comme un sorcier du Magenmaggot en plein procès. Une bonne partie de son Whisky se répandit sur le tapis, dont quelques gouttes sur Albus, toujours endormi à même le sol.

— Tu as osé partager tes sentiments et ça! Ça! Peu de gens savent...savent…

— Le faire?

— Exactement!

Elle leva le pied et menaça de basculer en arrière. Scorpius lui attrapa le poignet et la tira en avant. Rose perdit l'équilibre et tomba à moitié sur lui, riant aux larmes, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait failli terminer sa chute dans les flammes. Scorpius riait aussi. Rose se redressa en s'asseyant entre les jambes du Serpentard qui la retenait toujours par le bras. Les cheveux de la Gryffondor lui tombaient dans les yeux et il écarta sa tignasse en caressant son front, ses tempes, sa joue. Ils riaient toujours mais leurs rires se calmaient petit à petit. Rose prenait conscience de la distance quasi inexistante entre leurs deux visages et de la main froide de Scorpius qui adoucissait le brasier de sa peau. Elle plongea dans les deux iris bleutés et brillants de son ami.

— Je devrais pas dire ça, commença-t'elle, enveloppée dans une douce torpeur, mais je te trouve très sexy.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer pourquoi. Scorpius l'embrassa. Contrairement à la paume de sa main, ses lèvres étaient chaudes. Il passa une main dans son dos tout en continuant à caresser son visage. Rose le repoussa vivement lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Elle nia les ronronnements de plaisirs de ses entrailles et la gifle partit sans qu'elle ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

Scorpius encaissa le choc sans broncher. Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, légèrement groggy par l'alcool et par le coup qu'il sentit à peine. Un long silence suivit le geste de violence de la Gryffondor qui se rendit compte qu'elle avait le souffle court. Ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées par le baiser de Scorpius, ce baiser qu'elle avait déjà rêvé ou fantasmer alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se détendre avec son petit-ami officiel.

Rose n'y tint plus. Elle agrippa férocement Scorpius par la nuque et l'attira à elle en l'embrassant de plus belle. Le Serpentard répondit à son désir impétueux avec toute la fougue qu'il avait eu tant de mal à réfréner ces derniers mois.


	12. La promesse du silence

12

LA PROMESSE DU SILENCE

* * *

Le lendemain, Scorpius émergea d'un sommeil sans rêves, réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil de cette matinée. Il fit une tentative pour se lever et retomba comme une masse sur son oreiller. Il gardait les yeux fermés pour se protéger de la lumière. Ses cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens comme les piques d'un hérisson, son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude. Il agrippait ses mains au rebord de l'édredon en priant que l'orchestre symphonique qui jouait dans son crâne veuille bien arrêter tout ce tintamarre.

— Bonjour! claironna une voix enjouée à côté de lui.

Scorpius entrouvrit lentement ses deux yeux pour découvrir son meilleur ami, allongé à côté de lui, propre comme un sous neuf, lui adressant un large sourire qui se voulait plus moqueur que charmant. Scorpius eut une envie irrésistible de le pousser violemment du pied pour le faire tomber du lit. À la place, il émit un grognement en refermant les yeux.

— Tu as quelques souvenirs de la nuit précédente?

Le Serpentard rouvrit un oeil. Des flashs d'images lui revenaient par bride. Il y avait eu le match de quidditch, la défaite des Gryffondor. Lui, devant la porte des vestiaires des Gryffondor, avant le match pour avouer ses sentiments à Rose. Le whisky Pur-Feu emprunté aux elfes… La salle commune… Le feu de cheminée… Rose dans ses bras… Ses lèvres sur les siennes… Ses mains sur ses…

Il se redressa d'un bond comme un diablotin sortant de sa boîte, l'air hagard. Il dévisagea Albus qui s'était attendu à cette réaction et ricana en voyant son ami fouiller la chambre du regard à la recherche de la présence de la jeune femme.

— On a… Rose et moi…, bafouilla-t'il encore sous le choc.

— Ah! Me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'ai aucune réponse. J'ai comaté dans votre salon et je me suis réveillé sur le tapis. Tout compte fait, je crois que l'alcool, c'était pas une bonne idée.

Animé par une soudaine bouffée d'énergie et de désarroi, Scorpius repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Il chancela un moment avant de retrouver son équilibre mais posa néanmoins les deux mains sur sa tête pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore là.

— D'abord, il faut que j'aille vomir, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

— Essaie plutôt ça.

Albus saisit la coupe qu'il avait préparé sur la table de chevet. Une épaisse fumée bleutée s'en échappait. Il la tendit à son ami qui la prit en reniflant le breuvage avec une grimace.

— C'est quoi?

— Un anti-gueule de bois hyper efficace. Je l'ai concocté ce matin avec une de ses migraines… T'as d'la chance que je t'aime bien et que je t'en ai fait une dose à toi et à Rose.

— Alors tu l'as vu? Elle est encore là?

Il but une gorgée et le goût du breuvage lui retourna l'estomac. Il eut un haut-le-coeur qui se calma immédiatement à la deuxième gorgée. Albus sauta du lit à son tour. Scorpius lui jalousa son teint frais et son énergie débordante.

— Laisse-moi réfléchir...Je l'ai surprise, à demi-conscient, très tôt ce matin, quitté ta chambre en catimini pour rejoindre la sienne. Ensuite, elle a eu pitié de moi et m'a aidé à vomir dans ses toilettes. Pour après me soutenir jusqu'à la salle des potions où j'ai concocté en douce ce remède. Elle a pris son propre gobelet et a quitté la salle de classe sans un merci. J'ignore où elle a bien pu aller.

La tête de Scorpius émergea du col de sa chemise. Il vida, d'une traite, le fond de la mixture et le tintamarre dans son crâne s'adoucit considérablement. Il sautilla ensuite sur place en essayant de mettre une de cette chaussette en même temps que son pantalon.

— J'imagine que tu n'as absolument rien à me raconter? tenta Albus avec un sourire espiègle.

— Sans commentaire!

Il enfila un des pull-over que lui avait offert Mme Weasley pour l'un de ses Noël. Celui-ci lui tricotait toujours des pulls bleus clair avec un vif d'or dessus, "assorti à ses beaux yeux bleus" finissait toujours par dire la grand-mère Weasley avec un regard attendri.

Albus observa son ami tenter de coiffer ses cheveux hirsutes en arrière et se précipiter comme une furie vers la porte de sa chambre qu'il claqua derrière lui en la faisant presque sortir de ses gonds. Albus soupira. Alors qu'il désespérait d'en savoir davantage, la porte se rouvrit un peu et en émergea la tête de Scorpius folle de joie.

— Mais vous avez tous les trois perdus le pari…

Il repartit comme il était revenu et la frustration d'Albus n'en devint que plus grande.

— Comment ça?! Attends!

Son ami ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit Scorpius partir à grandes enjambées dans un enthousiasme débordant, par l'entrée de la gargouille.

— Mets une cape au moins! Il a neigé cette nuit.

Scorpius n'entendit pas les bons conseils de son meilleur ami. Il ne s'aperçut pas non plus des vingts centimètres de neige qui avait recouvert le parc du château. Il sortit par la grande porte en bousculant des petits de premières avec une seule idée en tête: celle de retrouver Rose.

Ses brides de souvenirs s'étaient transformés en révélation: Rose et lui s'étaient rapproché en l'espace d'une nuit. Il ne savait plus très bien s'ils avaient couché ensembles et il se maudissait intérieurement de l'avoir oublié si c'était bel et bien le cas. Mais il ne pouvait avoir oublié certaine chose comme le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps et à quel point ses cheveux étaient doux lorsqu'il avait passé sa main dans sa crinière pour l'embrasser de plus belle.

Il ne se rappelait plus de qui avait bien pu commencer. Il n'avait en mémoire que le regard enflammé de la rouquine qui s'accrochait désespérément au pan de sa chemise. Elle avait répondu à ses baisers avec la même fièvre qui l'animait. Et en cet instant, il avait ce besoin primordiale de la retrouver et de la serrer dans ses bras, encore une fois, pour s'assurer que tout n'avait pas été qu'un rêve; pour rendre ça définitivement réel.

Scorpius progressa péniblement dans la neige. Il n'avait pas pris les bonnes chaussures et il grelottait de froid, même dans son pull tricoté avec amour par Mme Weasley. Il avança, pas après pas, en levant bien les genoux à chaque foulée et en se frictionnant les bras pour se réchauffer. Il avait une petit idée où pouvait se trouver Rose en cet instant et il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la silhouette de la cabane d'Hagrid dont la cheminée crachait des volutes de fumées blanches. Il perçut le grognement de Raymar à quelques mètres et s'arrêta un instant en discernant Rose dans l'enclos de son griffon.

À mesure qu'il s'approchait, Scorpius discernait avec plus de précisions la jeune fille qui caressait doucement la tête de l'énorme Lion. Rose s'était emmitouflé dans son épaisse cape de fourrure. Ses longs cheveux bouclés, roux, tombait dans son dos et dénotait sur le noir de son vêtement. Plusieurs flocons tombaient dans ses mèches lorsque Raymar sauta, pattes jointes, dans la neige en faisant rire sa maîtresse. Son teint était rosé, ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres rouge, gourmande qui donnèrent immédiatement envie à Scorpius de les embrasser.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin près de la cabane d'Hagrid, il voulut l'appeler. Il leva le bras pour lui faire signe en espérant qu'elle se retourne. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Hagrid émergea de son pas pesant, tenant deux grands bacs en bois dans chaque main, remplis de ragondins morts.

— Tiens, Chase! Prend encore un seaux. C'est qu'il est vorace ce petit.

Scorpius se colla contre le mur de pierre derrière la cabane. Il avait eu ce réflexe en entendant le nom de son pire ennemi. Il perçut le rire de Chase et il crut que la gueule de bois avait fait brusquement surface, sentant son estomac se retourner. Scorpius jeta un oeil par-dessus la réserve imposante de bois du demi-géant. Il vit Hagrid et Chase entrer dans l'enclos à leur tour. Tandis que le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques jetait des rongeurs au griffon, Chase héla Rose qui se retourne sur lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le même qu'elle lui avait adressé hier soir, dans ses bras, avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse. Scorpius observa, impuissant, Chase la serrer contre lui pour la réchauffer et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le Serpentard resta bloqué sur l'expression attendrie de la rouquine qui laissa échapper un soupir en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

Il en avait assez vu. Scorpius oublia le froid et ses pieds mouillés par la neige. Le souvenir heureux de la nuit précédente se brisait dans son esprit. Il repartit, en silence, lentement, vers les portes du château. Il prit le temps de réfléchir malgré les cris de protestations qui hurlaient dans son esprit sans qu'il en saisisse le sens. Il se sentait mal tout à coup, très mal. Peut-être un effet secondaire de la potion d'Albus. C'était idiot de penser cela mais Scorpius souffrait et aucune pensée rationnelle ne pouvait le faire affronter l'horreur auquelle il venait d'assister.

Il traversa un champ de bataille de boules de neige et gravit les marches du perron. Il ne se retourna pas lorsque le griffon de Rose poussa un curieux rugissement dans son dos.

OoO

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa cuisante défaite contre les Poufsouffles. Les chutes de neige ne s'étaient plus arrêtés et tous le château était recouvert d'un épais tapis blanc opalescent. Noël approchait à grand pas. Comme chaque année, durant cette période, tout Poudlard s'était mis au diapason des festivités de Noël. Les douze grands sapins ornaient, à présent, la Grande salle et les traditionnelles feuilles de gui jalonnaient chaque étages en décorant les rampe d'escalier dans une ambiance festive. Les premières années envoyaient déjà leur liste à leurs parents par hiboux et les armures entamaient des chants de Noël à chaque passage d'élèves.

Rose ne partageait pas l'esprit festif des autres habitants du château. Depuis quelques temps, elle était tourmentée.

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit du match de quidditch. Elle avait énormément bu, plus que de raisons. Elle avait en mémoire, ce souvenir cuisant qui ne voulait plus la quitter et qui la hantait chaque jour. Elle avait eu la bassesse de se jeter dans les bras de Scorpius Malefoy. Il était vrai qu'il s'était montré terriblement charmant et galant envers elle. Il l'avait consolé alors que Chase fêtait sa victoire avec sa Maison dans son ancienne salle commune, la laissant seule avec ses larmes. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, Rose s'était surprise à trouver son vieil ami incroyablement sexy, la chemise un peu déboutonnée, les cheveux mal coiffé, les yeux rendus rieurs par l'alcool et sa voix… Elle en avait encore des frissons.

C'était une erreur, une horrible erreur. Rose s'en était aperçue à la seconde où elle s'était réveillée en soutien-gorge dans les draps du Serpentard. Elle s'était rassurée en constatant qu'il était toujours habillé, elle aussi (plus ou moins). Ils n'avaient pas sauté le pas mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Et le pire… Elle avait failli tromper Chase. Non, en réalité, elle l'avait déjà trahi en succombant à la tentation d'embrasser le beau blond. Et pour cela, Rose s'en voulait terriblement.

Chase l'avait retrouvé le lendemain, alors qu'elle se rendait chez Hagrid pour y voir un peu plus clair. Il l'avait immédiatement serrer dans ses bras en s'excusant de l'avoir abandonné pour fêter sa victoire. Elle l'avait serré, à son tour, contre lui, s'imprégnant de son odeur pour échapper à celle de Scorpius dont elle avait encore l'impression d'être imprégnée.

— Tu n'étais pas seule au moins? lui avait-il demandé en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

— Euh...non! J'étais avec...Albus et…

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas le courage de prononcer le prénom de celui avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, loin des bras musclés et réconfortant de son petit-ami.

Chase la repoussa doucement pour la dévisager. Il avait une expression curieuse et Rose crut, un bref instant, qu'il se doutait de ce qui avait bien pu se passer en son absence.

— Scorpius? avait-il encore demandé d'une voix amère.

Rose avait opiné à regret.

— J'aimerais que tu ne le voies plus, avait-il dit soudain. Je trouve qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Tu empestes le Whisky Pur-Feu…

— Ah.. C'est que…, avait bafouillé Rose confuse, Albus a apporté plusieurs bouteilles et…

Chase l'avait interrompu par un baiser qu'il approfondit jusqu'à ce que Rose ne se colle à lui, oubliant tout avec délice.

— Je ne veux plus que tu le voies, ni que tu lui parles, avait-il encore dit. Plus jamais...Promis?

Son ton n'était pas agressif mais Rose y avait perçu une menace, ou plutôt un avertissement. Elle pouvait le perdre si elle enfreignait cette promesse et elle avait promis en se jurant de ne plus jamais tomber dans les pièges de Scorpius Malefoy.

Alors que Noël approchait, Rose avait eu beaucoup de mal à tenir cette promesse. Elle avait plusieurs cours en commun avec lui et Albus. À chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, elle s'était efforcé de détourner les yeux en s'asseyant le plus loin possible de lui en classe. Albus avait assisté à cette froideur, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver à ces deux-là. Rose n'avait donné aucune explication, ni à son cousin, ni à Lily qui l'avait un jour alpagué dans un couloir avec son air furibond. Albus avait dû lui raconter leur fête post-défaite. Rose avait envoyé balader sa cousine (pour la première fois, ce qui avait grandement choqué cette dernière) et à force de fuir Scorpius, elle avait fini par s'éloigner de tout le monde pour passer le plus clair de son temps avec Chase.

Ils passaient leur journée ensemble. Lorsqu'ils n'assistaient pas aux mêmes cours, ils se précipitaient pour se retrouver dans les couloirs et accompagner l'autre à son prochain cours, main dans la main. Rose voyait Chase aux pauses, l'embrassait dans les couloirs, s'asseyait avec lui sur les marches glaciales des escaliers gelés, et passait ses soirées, vautrés avec lui sur les canapés de velours en faisant grimacer de dégoût la préfète de Serdaigle qui rentrait de sa ronde.

Peu à peu, Rose réussit à se persuader qu'absolument rien ne s'était passé entre elle et Scorpius. La veille des vacances de Noël, elle se convainquit qu'elle était définitivement sortie d'affaire et que Chase avait eu totalement raison de lui dire de fuir Scorpius comme la peste.

Rose accueillit les derniers jours de la semaine avant le grand départ pour le Terrier, avec une joie non dissimulée. Elle se réjouissait de retrouver sa famille et ses grand-parents dans la maison familial pour fêter Noël avec tout le monde et surtout avec Chase. Sa grand-mère avait été heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle avait enfin trouvé l'amour et elle avait invité son copain à les rejoindre pour les fêtes. En apprenant la nouvelle, Chase avait bondi de joie. Il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer les parents de Rose et surtout, le Grand Harry Potter en personne. Comme tous les ans, il serait de la partie avec Tante Ginny et le reste de la grande famille Weasley.

Avant de partir, Rose devait se mettre à jour dans les nombreux devoirs qu'elle avait accumulé au fil des semaines. Le temps passé avec Chase à flirter était du temps en moins pour ses révisions pour les Aspics. Elle se promit de travailler d'arrache-pied pendant les vacances en empruntant quelques livres à la bibliothèque pour les emporter avec elle au Terrier.

Elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir cette idée. Lorsqu'elle passa les portes de la bibliothèque, Rose fut dévisagée par une série de tête concentrée, entouré d'une pile de bouquins. Quelques chuchotements s'élevèrent sur son entrée et Mme Pince, qui surveillait à l'entrée, ordonna sèchement aux élèves de garder le silence sous peine d'expulsion. La plupart des occupants étaient des élèves soit de septième en train de bûcher sur leurs Aspics, soit des cinquièmes en pleine détresse pour leur Buse.

Rose dépassa une table. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil quelqu'un lui faire signe au fond de la pièce de lecture. Elle se glaça d'effroi en apercevant Lily l'appeler à la rejoindre, accompagné d'Albus, le nez dans un épais volume de Potions et Scorpius qui, heureusement, lui tournait le dos. Rose ne répondit pas. Elle préféra s'enfuir, le sac sur l'épaule, entre deux rayons de livres. Elle progressa à travers les grandes rangées de livres de magie pour trouver refuge dans le fond de la bibliothèque, là où personne ne penserait la déranger.

Elle s'appuya un instant contre la bibliothèque en soupirant. Rose culpabilisa. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le visage déçue de sa cousine qui devait souffrir de cet éloignement. Faire souffrir Lily était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait mais Rose n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait respecter sa promesse faite à Chase. Elle pouvait, au moins, se glorifier d'avoir réussi à échapper à Scorpius pendant tout ce temps.

Rose sentit soudain une pression sur sa main gauche. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle vit Scorpius lui saisir la main. Elle eut ce réflexe stupide de vouloir s'enfuir. Pour aller où? Scorpius serra sa main plus fort pour l'empêcher de partir. Son regard était dur et le coeur de Rose se mit à s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

Scorpius la fit prisonnière entre ses bras. Il était tout près d'elle, beaucoup trop près. Elle eut soudain un bref souvenir de leur nuit. Son odeur était la même et Rose ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Scorpius ne semblait pas remarquer le désarroi de la jeune fille. Curieusement, il se mit à sourire ce qui effraya d'autant plus la Gryffondor.

— Tu m'ignores, Weasley?

Sa voix était dure et amère mais il conservait toujours son horrible sourire qui mettait Rose mal à l'aise. Elle remarqua soudain à quel point ses traits étaient tirés. Il ne s'était pas rasé ces derniers jours et il avait, à présent, une légère barbe blonde qui aurait fait frissonner de dégoût le Professeur McGonagall (elle ne supportait pas les élèves négligés). Il avait mal boutonné sa chemise et Rose fixa, au-dessus de son noeud de cravate, la base de son cou où elle se revit y déposer un baiser passionné.

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Rose pivota sur elle-même, contre l'étagère de livres. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, elle pouvait au moins lui tourner le dos. Elle se devina ridicule dans cette position mais s'il continuait à la dévisager ainsi, elle ne pourrait plus résister à l'envie de lui parler. Peut-être que cela le poussera à la laisser tranquille? À la place, elle l'entendit soupirer.

— Oh! Et puis, merde! Rose! S'il te plaît… Je comprends pas. Je voulais seulement...Je t'ai vu avec Chase le lendemain quand tu étais chez Hagrid. J'ai compris que tu regrettais ce qu'on avait fait. Je comprends vraiment, dit-il encore. C'est juste que…

Malgré elle, au fur et à mesure des paroles de Scorpius, Rose s'était peu à peu retournée. Elle serrait contre elle son sac sur sa poitrine comme une sorte de remparts. Mais Scorpius s'était reculé. Il s'appuyait contre l'étagère d'en face, la tête baissée. Lorsqu'il la releva, Rose fut surprise de le voir rougir. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux.

Soudain, Rose sentit un brasier envahir ses entrailles. Elle avait beau passé beaucoup de temps avec Chase, dans l'intimité la plus proche possible, elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'y avait que Scorpius pour allumer ce feu incandescent qui lui brûlait la peau. Elle était faible de le trouver mignon parce qu'il était gêné. Elle avait presque envie de le toucher. Elle l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas fait un pas vers elle.

— Ça me fait peur de tomber amoureux de toi. Cette fameuse nuit, je me suis senti heureux. Je n'avais plus ressenti ça depuis très longtemps. Et quand je t'ai vu avec Chase après... Je sais que je t'ai dit qu'on pouvait rester ami mais ça c'était avant de t'avoir embrassé. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

Le coeur de Rose manqua un battement. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait faire volte-face et partir en courant à travers la bibliothèque. Mais elle n'en avait pas l'envie. Elle s'abreuvait de chaque mot du Serpentard et frissona lorsqu'il fit encore un pas vers elle.

— Tu auras beau m'ignorer, Rose. Ça ne changera rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Et je suis sûr que tu ressens la même chose.

Rose ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer que non. Elle la referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle avait enfreint une bonne partie de sa promesse envers Chase sauf celle de ne pas lui parler. Elle pouvait au moins respecter cela. Du moins, essayer. Rose secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Scorpius s'approcha encore.

— Tu ne veux pas me parler? Ce n'est pas grave.

Il leva sa main et la posa sur la joue de Rose. Surprise, elle n'osa pas faire un mouvement. Son corps était comme paralysée. .Elle pensa à la peur mais le feu brûlant qui montait de son bas-ventre lui faisait comprendre qu'elle ressentait tout autre chose que de la frayeur. Scorpius passa son pouce sur ses lèvres et les caressa doucement. Son visage s'était approché à quelques centimètres du sien. Le coeur de Rose s'accélérait à chaque mouvement de son pouce sur sa bouche. La seule solution qu'elle avait pour le faire fuir, c'était de parler.

— Fais-moi entendre le son de ta voix, lui murmura Scorpius.

Sa voix était suave, un brin autoritaire. Son regard, d'ordinaire bleu clair, s'était comme assombri. Rose fut captivée par son expression dure, décidée, franche et qui trahissait pourtant tellement de souffrance. Il approcha son visage à son oreille en effleurant sa peau qui devint brûlante à son contact.

— Ça fait des semaines que je ne l'ai pas entendue. Je l'ai presque oubliée…

Rose détourna la tête en rougissant de plus belle. Comment pouvait-il passer aussi vite du romantisme à… Elle avait le tournis. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Elle aurait pu fuir, là maintenant mais la main de Scorpius se reposa sur la sienne. Il était vraiment tout près et elle se raccrocha à sa promesse de ne pas lui parler. Derrière eux, il percevait à peine les remontrance de Pince contre des élèves qui faisaient un peu trop de bruits.

— D'accord, dit encore Scorpius en constatant le silence de la jeune femme. Je vais devoir te forcer, alors…

Scorpius continua à jouer avec sa bouche puis son pouce passa le barrage de ses lèvres pour pénétrer l'intérieur et caresser le bout de sa langue. Rose réprima un gémissement. Le brasier de ses entrailles s'était soudain logé entre ses jambes. Ses yeux marrons s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Malgré sa stupeur, elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour le laisser continuer son exploration. En dépit de ses efforts, elle ne parlait toujours pas. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, Rose n'émettrait aucun son.

— Tu es si têtue…

La voix de Scorpius était rauque. Elle comprit qu'il perdait, lui aussi, peu à peu, complètement pied. Au fur et à mesure qu'il explorait sa bouche, il se collait à Rose. Il avait avancé son visage près du sien et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, en plus de ses doigts. Elle essayait de reculer et se retrouva bientôt, assise sur le bord des étagères pleines de livres. Scorpius s'était habillement positionné entre ses jambes, légèrement écartées.

— Dis mon nom, Rose...Je veux entendre le son de ta voix.

Rose n'en pouvait plus. Elle détourna encore la tête en repoussant faiblement Scorpius. Elle avait posé ses mains sur son torse et le désir monta d'autant plus. Ce simple contact lui rappela leur précédente étreinte et elle sentit sa résistance faiblir un peu plus.

Scorpius serra sa main posée sur son torse et il l'attira un peu plus contre lui en écartant un légèrement ses jambes. Il colla son bassin contre le sien. Rose avait lâché son sac. Elle refusait de croiser son regard. Si elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, elle savait que toutes ses résistances tomberaient.

— Rose, lui susurra Scorpius à l'oreille.

Il caressa sa nuque et passa sa langue sur son oreille. Rose frémit de tout son être. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, haletante, le regard fiévreux. Il lui caressa encore la joue et captura ses lèvres pour un long baiser. Sa langue pénétra ses lèvres comme l'avait fait son pouce. Sa main serrait toujours la sienne, l'autre caressait sa nuque et ses cheveux.

Rose se perdit dans ce baiser. Elle calma toute la fièvre qui n'avait cessé de monter depuis que Scorpius l'avait coincé dans cette partie de la bibliothèque. Elle l'attira à lui en oubliant Chase et ses promesses. Scorpius se pressait contre elle, assoiffé. Elle le goûta encore et encore ne se lassant pas de cette ivresse qui enflammait tous ses membres.

Rose laissa échapper un gémissement entre les lèvres de Scorpius. La main de ce dernier descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas. Lorsqu'il voulut caresser son intimité, la gifle siffla dans l'air.

— Arrête ça! Imbécile! hurla Rose dans la bibliothèque en faisant sursauter tous les élèves et surtout Mme Pince.

La bibliothécaire déboula dans la rangée où se trouvait Rose et Scorpius. Les deux élèves de septième s'étaient séparés d'un bon mètre et se toisait durement. Rose haletait encore et la joue de Scorpius portait la marque rouge de la main de la Gryffondor.

— Miss Weasley, comment osez-vous crier dans ma bibliothèque. Je vous somme de déguerpir immédiatement! Non, mais! Une préfète-en-chef, en plus! Inimaginable!

Rose n'essaya pas de se défendre. Elle ramassa son sac et fusilla du regard Scorpius.

— Au moins, j'ai entendu le son de ta voix, lui murmura-t'il dans son sillage.

Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder et lui balança à la figure tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour cette piteuse victoire. Tous les mots d'amour qu'il avait pu lui sortir avant cela, était mort avec sa tentative désastreuse de la séduire. Rose n'eut même pas l'envie de lui rétorquer quoique ce soit. Elle ignora les remontrances de Mme Pince qui la suivit jusqu'à la sortie en lui interdisant l'accès de la bibliothèque jusqu'au deuxième semestre.


	13. Franches discussions

13

FRANCHES DISCUSSIONS

* * *

Rose et Chase avaient pris place dans le dernier compartiment du Poudlard Express qui les ramenait à Londres, en quête d'intimité. Lorsqu'elle traversa le couloir pour chercher des places, elle aperçut Lily, Thomas, Albus et Hugo dans un compartiment, riant aux éclats. Rose s'arrêta un instant devant les membres de sa famille qui passaient du bon temps. L'année dernière, elle était avec eux, essayant de baffer son petit frère qui lui avait encore sorti une horreur. Elle se rendit compte, la mort dans l'âme, qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'osait ouvrir la porte après les avoir ignorés pendant des semaines. Lily leva la tête et croisa son regard. Aussitôt, Rose rejoignit Chase qui avait pris de l'avance.

Voilà près de deux heures qu'elle sondait le paysage, perdues dans ses pensées qui n'avaient rien de joyeux. Elle était appuyée contre l'épaule de Chase qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux en discourant longuement sur la joie qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de rencontrer sa famille. Rose écoutait un mot sur deux en opinant silencieusement de temps en temps. De toute façon, Chase ne voyait pas la différence. Elle contemplait les collines enneigées où dépassaient, de temps en temps, une petite bicoque. Le ciel était gris comme son humeur et elle se dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à neiger à nouveau.

Depuis l'épisode dans la bibliothèque avec Scorpius, Rose s'était montrée froide envers Chase. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait mais la culpabilité était trop grande même si Scorpius portait, à lui seul, la responsabilité de cette débâcle. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien dit à son petit-ami de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et le Serpentard. Encore un nouveau secret qu'elle devrait porter jour après jour. Le pire était qu'à chaque fois que Chase la prenait dans ses bras, l'image de Scorpius ne la quittait plus. Lorsque la flamme incandescente de son excitation la gagnait alors que Chase la touchait, elle se rappelait celle qu'elle avait éprouvé avec Scorpius, bien plus puissante, plus enivrante et le feu mourait aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Rose espérait de tout coeur que les choses s'arrangeraient entre elle et Chase au Terrier. Elle était quasi sûre que fêter Noël avec sa famille la détenterait. Et puis, Chase était si heureux de le passer avec elle. Cela ne pouvait que bien se passer.

Alors que Rose essayait de se détendre, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Chase se redressa sur la banquette et Rose s'arracha à l'étreinte de ses bras. Ses amis venaient d'entrer et le pressait de les rejoindre pour une raison qui échappa complètement à la Gryffondor. Ils demeurèrent très vague mais Chase avait compris, lui, et il adressa un sourire gêné à Rose.

—On se rejoint après? demanda-t'il timidement.

Rose le dévisagea interloquée. Il allait la laisser seule après tout le foin qu'il avait fait pour qu'ils trouvent un compartiment libre, rien que pour eux deux! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer une remarque cinglante mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et elle se contenta d'acquiescer alors que Chase se levait déjà pour rejoindre ses amis. Il lui fit un vague signe de la main à travers la vitre de la porte coulissante et disparut avec ses amis, hilares.

Rose se renfrogna sur sa banquette en croisant les bras. Elle laissa son attention se perdre dans le paysage blanc de la campagne anglaise. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte du compartiment coulisser dans son dos. Rose se retourna vivement espérant découvrir que Chase avait changé d'avis.

Lily referma la porte derrière elle. Ses long cheveux roux était attaché en une demi-queue de cheval et Rose s'aperçut soudain à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère. Elle avait d'ailleurs la même expression, d'une dureté effrayante. Ses yeux verts la dévisagèrent d'un air grave et elle s'assit en face de sa cousine sans lui demander la permission.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Rose.

—J'ai attendu que ton copain sorte avec ses potes. Je me doutais qu'il allait te laisser toute seule. Enfin… Albus l'avait deviné. Il fallait que je te parle.

D'ordinaire, Lily Potter avait cette personnalité exubérante, caractérisée par des manies et des humeurs de petite princesse gâtée. Mais de temps en temps, la véritable Gryffondor surgissait sous ses faux airs de petite fille. Elle avait cette facette cachée qui faisait un peu peur à Rose. Le peu de gens qui avait eu la malchance de côtoyer cette Lily, n'avait jamais été plus les mêmes après cela. Lily était sérieuse, pour une fois, et cela effraya sa cousine.

—Je vois bien que nous ignore ces derniers temps…, continua Lily sur la défensive. J'en ai marre! Si tu as un problème avec moi, je te donne l'occasion de t'expliquer. Allez! Vas-y! Vide ton sac!

Rose se sentit incroyablement faible face à sa cousine qui la fixait avec une lueur sauvage dans le regard. Ses cheveux flamboyants qui encadraient son minois légèrement allongé, lui durcissait soudain les traits. Lily attendait une réponse et Rose chercha désespérément ses mots.

—Je ne veux pas vous fuir. En fait, je ne fuis que Scorpius…

—Pourquoi? s'exclama Lily. Il ne t'a rien fait.

—Chase m'a fait promettre de ne plus lui parler.

Un silence de mort accueillit cette révélation. Lily détourna le regard, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Une fine grimace pinça ses lèvres roses. Quand elle releva la tête sur sa cousine, Rose sut que l'incompréhension avait fait place à la colère.

—Je sais que je t'ai dit pas mal de choses sur Chase, Scorpius, sur toute cette histoire. Seulement, on restait amie. Là, ça touche à notre amitié et je ne peux plus laisser ça comme ça. Tu comprends? Je te parle sérieusement là. On arrête de jouer. Je te demande de bien m'écouter, Rose. S'il te plaît, pour une fois…

Lily attrapa les mains de Rose qui se raidit un peu plus. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais vu Lily dans cet état.

—Chase n'est pas un gars bien, dit-elle lentement. Albus et moi pensons qu'il est motivé par autre chose. Il faut que tu le quittes.

Rose arracha ses mains des paumes de Lily qui recula instinctivement.

—Je t'interdis de dire cela sur lui. Tu ne le connais pas! Ça te plairait si je te disais la même chose pour Tom?

—Tom ne m'a jamais éloignée de toi…, lâcha Lily d'une voix dure.

Le flot de reproches de Rose mourut entre ses lèvres. Elle fut choquée par la véracité de la réplique de sa cousine. L'expression de celle-ci avait un curieux mélange de tristesse et de colère. Le coeur de Rose se serra.

—Et il ne m'a jamais demandé de lui promettre ce genre de choses. Réfléchis Rose! s'exclama Lily au bord des larmes. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne l'isole par des personnes qui nous aiment.

—Il ne m'a jamais demandé de ne plus te parler; Il a juste parlé de Scorpius. Je crois que j'étais en colère contre toi pour les paris. J'ai peut-être… Je

Rose baissa la tête, honteuse. Les paroles de Lily l'avaient touché et une vague de tristesse avait soudain envahi son âme. Elle avait une envie folle de pleurer et en baissant la tête, elle espérait contenir les larmes qui perlaient déjà dans ses yeux. Lily se leva soudain pour s'asseoir à côté de sa cousine. Elle lui reprit les mains et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Rose vit que Lily pleurait aussi.

—Je comprends que tu aies été en colère, dit-elle en essuyant du revers de sa manche les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Rose. C'était une idée stupide. Un jeu débile.

Elle lui serra les mains un peu plus fort.

—Ecoute, je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu dois faire. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dit de quitter Chase...J'aurais réagi de la même manière si tu m'avais dit la même chose pour Tom, rit-elle en essuyant ses propres pleurs. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on s'ignore, d'accord.

Une affreuse grimace de tristesse déforma le visage de Lily. Rose eut encore envie d'éclater en sanglot. Elle serrait les mains de sa cousine pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

—On est entouré de garçons dans notre famille. Tu es ma plus proche amie. Ma meilleure amie! Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi…

Rose n'y tint plus. Elle serra Lily dans ses bras et les deux amies pleurèrent et rièrent de s'être enfin retrouvées après des semaines d'ignorance.

Les deux cousines rattrapèrent le temps perdus en discutant longuement tout le long du voyage. Chase ne revint pas une seule fois durant les longues heures qu'elle profita du pure moment de bonheur partagé avec sa cousine et sa meilleure amie.

—Tu dois me promettre qu'on ne s'ignorera plus jamais aussi longtemps!

—Je te le promets.

Rose eut alors cette étrange impression que la promesse faite à Lily était beaucoup plus légère à porter que celle de Chase.

OoO

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Lily était sortie du compartiment pour essayer de parler à Rose. Scorpius pensa que cette tentative était parfaitement inutile. Il conservait encore le souvenir amer de la gifle dans la bibliothèque. Sur le moment, il s'était réjouit de ce bref moment d'intimité mais il s'était vite évanoui dès l'instant où il l'avait recroisée, accompagné de Chase. Scorpius en avait assez d'espérer un sursaut de raison chez Rose Weasley. Plus il espérait et plus il s'enfonçait dans un abysse de désespoir qui commençait tout doucement à le faire basculer dans la folie.

Lorsque Lily s'était levée pour tenter de rejoindre Rose, Scorpius n'avait pu lâcher une remarque sarcastique. En réalité, il l'avait observé sortir du compartiment avec une pointe de jalousie. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place et se retrouver seul avec Rose ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Thomas s'était inquiété de l'absence de sa petite-amie et s'était excusé auprès des deux Serpentard pour aller la rechercher en refermant la porte coulissante derrière lui. Albus et Scorpius se retrouvèrent seul, l'un en face de l'autre, installé sur la banquette, côté fenêtre. Scorpius râlait, comme d'habitude depuis ces derniers temps. Il mourrait d'envie d'allumer une cigarette mais il devrait attendre patiemment son retour à Londres. Depuis leur départ de Poudlard, Albus s'était montré particulièrement silencieux. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant le voyage mis à part lorsqu'il avait mis en garde Lily lorsqu'elle avait parlé d'aller retrouver Rose pour une franche discussion. Depuis le départ de sa petite soeur, il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme méditatif, le regard perdu dans le vide, bloquant sur une page d'un de ses ouvrages posés sur ses genoux.

—Ça me saoule de devoir passer Noël au Manoir, dit Scorpius qui en avait assez de ce silence. Mais je devrais débarquer au Terrier pour le Nouvel An. Tu es sûr que cela ne dérange pas ta famille que je vienne?

Albus ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, semblant être plongé dans une intense réflexion.

—Albus? Oh! ALBUS! cria presque Scorpius.

—Hein? Quoi?

—Tu m'écoutes?

—Ah oui… Oui, t'inquiète je dirais à Mamy de te préparer ton dessert préféré, répondit-il à côté, en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

—Tu ne m'as pas du tout écouté, en fait.

Albus ferma précautionneusement son livre sur ses genoux et croisa les jambes.

—J'étais en train de réfléchir, dit-il encore d'une voix pensive.

—J'ai vu, répliqua Scorpius avec un sourire. Sur quoi?

—La braillantine…

Pendant un instant, Albus se tut à nouveau en prenant cette même expression réfléchie. Il sondait Scorpius avec son éternel regard sévère. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une haute queue-de-cheval et croisait ses longs doigts fins sur son genou.

—Quoi, la braillantine? Tu as peur de te ramasser une mauvaise note?

Albus chassa la question de Scorpius du revers de la main. Il décroisa les jambes pour se pencher vers lui, l'air grave.

—Je trouve étrange qu'elle ait prise cette teinte de noir.

—Ah, oui…

Scorpius se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il s'en voulait pour cela. La braillantine avait changé de couleur juste après sa dispute avec Chase dans la salle commune. S'ils allaient se ramasser un "Piètre" en Botanique, c'était entièrement sa faute.

—Désolé, ajouta-t'il encore.

—Non, laisse tomber tes excuses. Je ne crois pas que tu sois le responsable…

—Comment ça?

—Est-ce que tu as vu la braillantine changer de couleur? Est-ce que tu sais exactement à quel moment elle est devenue noire?

—Albus… Explique-toi, bon sang!

Son meilleur ami avait ce défaut tellement irritant de répondre à une question par une autre. Il n'était jamais clair dans ses explications et prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspens de ses grandes découvertes ou secrets. Il avait cet horrible talent de distiller ses informations au compte-goutte en rendant chèvre son interlocuteur à chaque fois.

—Tu te souviens des cours du Professeur Londubat? La braillantine prend une couleur noire lorsque la personne qui lui parle est soit suicidaire, soit meurtrière. Il me semble pas que tu aies eu envie de te suicider à ce moment là… Et je suis certain que tu n'avais pas l'intention de tuer Chase.

—Je l'ai tout de même menacé de le transformer en puce et de l'écraser sous mon pied.

Albus secoua doucement la tête.

—C'était sous le coup de la colère et la fleur est parfaitement capable de différencier les deux. Pour la colorer en noir, il faut être clair dans ses intentions. La fleur ne se trompe jamais. Regarde la fille de Rowena Serdaigle… Elle s'est suicidée et ses braillantines étaient noire. Rowena les a cueillies parce qu'elle ne supportait pas la perte de son unique fille. Elle en est morte, elle aussi. Tu comprends? Si elle avait été simplement un peu triste ou dépressive, les fleurs auraient été bleues.

—D'accord, la braillantine est noire et c'est bizarre. Où veux-tu en venir? Tu crois que Rose a encore envie d'en finir? demanda Scorpius soudain inquiet.

—Je ne crois pas. Elle semblait vraiment contrariée que la fleur ait pris cette teinte. Et puis, la connaissant, elle aurait à tout prix évité que la plante ne soit exposée à sa détresse. Rose est le genre de personne qui veut à tout prix préserver les autres.

Scorpius se redressa sur sa banquette. Parler de Rose le faisait se sentir mal. Il détourna les yeux de son ami pour chasser les mauvaises émotions qui avait commencé à le submerger.

—Très bien, finit-il par dire en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Où veux-tu en venir, au juste?

—Alors, il ne reste que Chase.

—Chase?

—Je ne vois que lui.

Son meilleur ami se redressa lui aussi. Il croisa les bras sur son chandail et scruta, un moment, le paysage enneigé avec la même expression de profonde réflexion. Scorpius, lui, médita cette hypothèse. Il eut soudain l'image fugace de son duel avec Chase, juste avant que le griffon de Rose n'intervienne sur le terrain.

—Il a essayé de me balancer un Avada Kedavra, lâcha Scorpius, soudain devenu très sérieux, lui aussi.

Albus se tourna vers lui, intéressé.

—Tu crois qu'il essaye de me tuer?

—J'aurais du mal à le croire, dit Albus en réfléchissant. C'est un crétin mais il ne m'a jamais paru méchant.

—Ce n'est pas toi qui a failli te prendre son sort impardonnable dans la gueule…

—De plus en plus étrange…

Il y eut, tout à coup, un grand remue-ménage dans le couloir, devant leur compartiment. Un groupe de garçons de la maison Poufsouffle riaient et criaient de l'autre côté de la vitre. Albus et Scorpius reconnurent les membres de l'équipe de quidditch qui avait disputé le match contre les Gryffondor et en fin de queue, il découvrirent leur capitaine, hilare. Chase croisa le regard des deux Serpentards à travers la porte vitrée. Il leur adressa un sourire carnassier qui donna envie à Scorpius de lever sa baguette. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoique ce soit, le groupe des Poufsouffles s'étaient éclipser plus en avant.

—L'enfoiré! marmonna Scorpius en essayant de contenir sa colère face à Albus.

Dès le départ des gorilles de Chase, Albus s'était levé précipitamment et avait descendu sa valise du filet à bagage. Il l'ouvrit devant le regard interrogateur de Scorpius qui l'observa farfouiller frénétiquement dans ses affaires.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

—Je crois qu'il est temps d'en savoir plus.

Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il attrapa le pan d'un tissu qu'il tira, sans ménagement, hors de sa valise. Scorpius reconnut immédiatement la vieille cape que son père lui avait offert lorsqu'il remporta le plus de Buses de tous les cinquièmes années réunis. Albus s'en servait rarement (malgré les suppliques mensuelles de son meilleur ami). Scorpius fut d'autant surpris qu'il la sorte ainsi dans le train qui les ramenait de Poudlard.

—Tu comptes faire quoi exactement? demanda Scorpius méfiant.

—Suis-moi.

Malgré lui, Scorpius se leva à son tour et suivit Albus qui ouvrait déjà la porte de leur compartiment. Ils virent le groupe de Poufsouffle se diriger dans le wagon de tête dans un tumulte qui aurait pu réveiller des vampires en plein jour. Albus fonça dans leur sillage en conservant une certaine distance. Ils dépassèrent des filles de troisième année qui gloussèrent lorsqu'elles reconnurent le fils Potter. Lorsqu'Albus estima qu'ils étaient assez proches et hors de la vue des autres passagers du train, il enjoignit Scorpius à se recouvrir de la cape. Scorpius lui obéit en ne trouvant pas le temps de lui dire à quel point ce plan était stupide et dangereux. Scorpius était beaucoup plus grand que son ami et il dut plier un peu les genoux pour que la cape d'invisibilité les recouvre entièrement. Ils avancèrent, lentement et avec beaucoup de précaution, devant la porte vitrée du compartiment de Chase et de ses amis.

—Et maintenant? lui chuchota Scorpius.

Albus sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la dirigea vers l'entrée.

—_Alohomora! _

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit dans un clac sonore et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers ce curieux phénomène. Albus sortit une Oreille à Rallonge de sa poche et la déroula sous la cape en dirigeant la mince ficelle couleur chair en direction de l'ouverture béante du compartiment des Poufsouffles.

—C'est ça ton plan? chuchota Scorpius sceptique.

—Chut!

Le gardien de l'équipe de Chase se leva pour refermer la porte d'un coup sec. Le mince filament de l'Oreille à Rallonge se cala dans l'interstice. Albus poussa du coude Scorpius vers le compartiment voisin qui heureusement était vide. Une fois installés, ils enlevèrent la cape et écoutèrent chacun la discussion dans leurs Oreilles.

—... avec autant de points d'avance, on pourra certainement tenir la distance pour remporter la coupe de Quidditch cette année, s'exclaffa Byrne, dans l'oreille de Scorpius.

—Ça on le doit à notre capitaine. Hourra pour Chase! s'écria Taylor.

L'équipe se mit à congratuler Chase qui rit de plus belle. Scorpius serra la mâchoire. Si c'était pour entendre Chase se faire aduler, il aurait plutôt préféré continuer à se morfondre dans son compartiment jusqu'à Londres.

—C'était une idée de génie de séduire la capitaine des Gryffondor.

Scorpius en eut le souffle coupé pendant une brève seconde. Tous ses membres se raidirent et il leva les yeux vers Albus qui demeurait incroyablement calme. Néanmoins, Scorpius devina immédiatement, à la couleur de son teint qui rosit légèrement, qu'à l'intérieur, en réalité, il bouillonnait de rage.

—Je dois vous avouer, les gars, que ce n'était vraiment pas évident. J'ai failli abandonner quand je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne réagissait vraiment pas à mes avances. Je vous jure, dit encore Chase, un vrai glaçon! Plus froide qu'un fantôme! Et encore… J'suis sûr que Mimi Geignarde à plus de sex appeal que cette idiote.

Les jambes de Scorpius ne lui obéirent plus. Il se releva d'un bond, les poings serrés dont l'un sur sa baguette qui frémissait déjà. Scorpius se dirigea vers la porte du compartiment mais Albus le retint en lui saisissant fermement le bras. Chase continuait à déverser son poison.

—...Je crois que cette pourriture de Malefoy est amoureux d'elle. Ils font la paire ces deux-là. Ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser.

Les deux Serpentard perçurent l'imitation d'un homme en train de vomir. Albus resserra sa prise. Mais Scorpius se demanda soudain si en réalité, Albus ne luttait pas intérieurement pour s'empêcher de faire irruption dans le compartiement de Chase et lui balancer lui-même un sort. .

—Tu vas continuer à sortir avec elle? On a gagné le match, c'est bon.

—Je vais déjà passer Noël avec sa famille. Je pourrais enfin rencontrer Harry Potter, en personne. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais lui montrer mes compétences et le convaincre de m'accorder une chance chez les aurors.

—Tu ne doutes de rien, toi! rit Martin, un des batteurs de Poufsouffle.

—Il faudra bien…, ajouta Chase sur un ton plus sérieux. C'est ce qu'on attend de moi. Si je…

La communication s'interrompit nette. Albus relâcha Scorpius pour ouvrir la porte et jeter un oeil dans le couloir. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

—Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Scorpius qui avait encore du mal à contenir sa rage.

Albus resta dans son compartiment, de peur que la troupe de Chase ne le voie à travers la porte vitrée de leur propre loge. Il roula autour de son poignet le filet de chair de son Oreille à rallonge. Elle revint bien plus vite qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

—On l'a coupé, annonça-t'il d'un air grave.

Il repassa la tête une dernière fois dans le couloir. Il n'y avait toujours personne.

—Tu crois qu'ils se sont aperçus qu'on les écoutait? demanda Scorpius.

—On les aurait entendu avant.

Albus referma la porte d'un claquement sec. Il était frustré et cela se voyait à la manière compulsive qu'il avait à rajuster ses lunettes sur son nez. Il se perdit, un instant, dans ses pensées puis se concentra sur Scorpius qui tremblait encore de rage.

—Ecoute-moi bien, lui dit-il en le forçant à s'asseoir pour ne pas commettre de bêtise. J'ai bien conscience que ce que nous venons d'apprendre est ignoble pour Rose mais je vais te demander de ne rien faire de stupide.

—T'es en train de me demander de laisser couler! mugit Scorpius, ivre de colère.

—Pour le moment, oui.

Scorpius se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait envie d'hurler mais la voix de la raison, en la personne d'Albus, s'insinuait dans son cerveau.

—Réfléchis, Scorpius. Si Rose l'apprend maintenant, elle sera anéantie et n'oublie pas ce qu'elle était prête à faire simplement parce qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de draguer une autre fille. C'est trop tôt pour elle.

—Si c'est moi qui m'en occupe, discrètement, lâcha Scorpius qui essayait de faire exploser sa rage d'une manière ou d'une autre.

—Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ni toi, ni moi... pas maintenant.

Albus se tut. Scorpius le dévisagea. Son ami réfléchissait à toute vitesse et sa bouche se pinçait de plus en plus. Il secouait la tête, de temps à autre. Apparemment, quelque chose avait réussi à échapper à Albus Potter et cela glaça d'effroi son meilleur ami.

—J'ai besoin de plus d'informations…, murmura-t'il pour lui-même. Je te promets qu'il paiera, continua-t'il en se tournant vers Scorpius. Pour toi, pour Rose… Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

Dehors, les collines recouvertes de neiges laissèrent la place à de plus en plus d'habitations modernes et de câbles électriques. Le Poudlard Express était sur le point de rentrer en gare de Londres. Albus serra sa cape d'invisibilité entre les doigts tandis que Scorpius tempérisait les vagues de haines qui assaillaient sa logique et sa raison. Parmi les perspectives de vengeances très imagés de lui en train de s'occuper de Chase, les paroles d'Albus avait soulevé un point primordial.

—Tu crois que ça va plus loin qu'une simple coupe de Quidditch?

—Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas…, dit Albus en sortant un peu de sa torpeur. C'est une hypothèse, oui… Ce qui me fait peur, c'est que je n'ai rien vu venir.


	14. Noël au Terrier

14

NOËL AU TERRIER

* * *

En s'approchant du porche de la grande maison familiale des Weasley, Rose sentit l'appréhension la gagner. Chase était à côté d'elle portant son sac de voyage sur l'épaule et serrant la main de sa petite-amie dans l'autre. C'était leur grand-père, Arthur Weasley qui était venu les chercher à la gare de King Cross. Le vieux sorcier, depuis peu à la retraite, les avait attendus dans le grand hall, vêtu, selon lui, de la dernière mode moldue. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion un vieux manteau en laine duveteuse et un pantalon déchiré grossièrement un peu partout. Il attira leur attention (ainsi que celle de tous les voyageurs dans la gare) avec de grands gestes du bras. Il serra contre lui Lily qui s'était précipitée dans ses bras. Arthur Weasley n'avait pas vu ses petites enfants depuis les dernières vacances d'été.

Hugo courut en tête et frappa à la porte du Terrier. Molly Weasley lui ouvrit, en tablier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'Hugo se jeta dans ses bras, suivi de près par Lily. Rose et Chase trainaient derrière. Rose se demanda soudain comment sa famille allait accueillir son petit-ami. Après sa conversation avec Lily, elle avait bien senti la méfiance et la distance qui s'était installée entre lui et ses cousins. Chase ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il distribuait des sourires à tout-va en complimentant longuement la tenue de Mr Weasley.

Lily et Hugo se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Albus embrassa sa grand-mère qui le trouva, encore une fois, trop maigre et lui promit de le remplumer d'ici la fin des vacances. Molly serra Rose contre sa poitrine en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

—Ma chérie! s'exclama-t'elle ravie. Tu as encore grandie. Vous poussez à une de ces vitesse. Et ce grand gaillard…, dit-elle soudain en apercevant Chase dans le dos de Rose. C'est ton petit-ami?

—Chase Wilson, enchanté, Madame.

Chase lui tendit la main et elle la serra en jetant une oeillade à Rose.

—Quel beau garçon, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à sa petite-fille. Entrez avant de finir geler avec toute cette neige; Arthur, n'oublie pas de prendre les couvertures dans la réserve.

—Oui, Molly, grimaça son mari en ressortant de la maison pour prendre la direction de la grange.

Lorsque Rose pénétra enfin dans la maison, elle huma l'odeur caractéristique de son enfance et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La maison n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis leur dernière visite, si ce n'était les décorations de Noël. Sa grand-mère avait installé le grand sapin dans le salon et les guirlandes autour de ses branches entonnaient en canon des chants de Noël. Un bon feu brûlait dans l'âtre de l'énorme cheminée où pendaient pas moins de vingt chaussettes. Sur chacune d'elle était cousu en lettres d'or le nom des membres de la grande famille Weasley. Rose vit immédiatement sa propre chaussette accrochée entre celle d'Albus et de son petit frère Hugo qui zieutait déjà à l'intérieur pour découvrir ce que ses grand-parents avaient bien pu lui offrir.

—Hugo! cria Mrs Weasley. Interdiction de fouiller dans tes cadeaux. Tu attendras demain comme tout le monde.

Le petit génie adressa une moue boudeuse à sa grand-mère avant de s'effondrer sur l'un des canapés. Il chippa une bande-dessinée sur la table de salon et plongea dans sa revue en ignorant le reste de la famille.

Alors qu'Arthur Weasley revenait de la grange, ses cheveux grissonnants recouverts d'épais flocons de neige, Mrs Wealsey préparait déjà le goûter. Elle força Albus à s'asseoir à sa table en lui demandant ce qu'il lui ferait envie.

—Mamy! Je n'ai pas faim! répéta pour la énième fois Albus, lessivé.

—Et toi, Chase? Tu as faim? Approche! On ne va pas te manger.

L'attrapeur s'assit en face d'Albus en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches à Molly qui allait d'un plan de table à un autre en faisant virevolter, de sa baguette, les instruments de cuisine dans toute la pièce. Lily s'abaissa, à temps, lorsqu'une épaisse marmite manqua de lui fracasser le crâne. Elle s'assit à côté de son frère qui semblait de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.

—C'est très vivant, chez vous, commenta Chase en contemplant une assiette et une tasse de chocolat chaud se poser devant lui.

—Oh! Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça, répondit Mrs Weasley. Il ne reste qu'Arthur et moi dans cette grande maison. Mais quand les enfants sont là…

Elle pinça la joue de Lily qui éclata de rire. Rose s'assit à côté de Chase en lui serrant la main sous la table. Il lui lança un tendre regard qui fit fondre le coeur de la jeune fille.

Soudain, une flaque de chocolat chaud coula vers Chase et Rose qui durent reculer leur chaise pour ne pas être ébouillantés. Rose leva les yeux vers son cousin, Albus, qui venait de renverser sa tasse.

—Oups! Pardon. Elle m'a échappée des mains, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

—Al! Fait attention, mon chéri. Arthur? s'exclama brusquement Molly. Arthur, où tu vas comme ça?

Arthur et Hugo s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée, entrouverte. Mr Weasley dévisagea sa femme, l'air gêné. Hugo, quant à lui, s'était rhabillé de pied en cape et tirait sur le manteau de son grand-père pour le faire sortir dehors.

—Euh… On pensait faire un bonhomme de neige, répondit-il d'une voix un peu trop haute perchée.

Mrs Weasley plissa les yeux.

—Vous n'allez pas vous amuser dans la grange, hein? Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant l'arrivée des enfants. Il reste les lits à préparer et tu dois ouvrir une autre section de la maison pour loger le reste de la famille.

Arthur referma lentement, à regret, la porte de la maison.

—Allez, viens, Hugo. Ça ira plus vite à deux.

—Les parents débarquent à quelle heure? demanda Albus en consultant l'horloge familiale.

La vieille horloge magique s'était considérablement élargie depuis ces dernières années. Elle ne comportait plus que les enfants Weasley mais leurs conjoints et leurs enfants. L'horloge faisait la taille de la moitié d'un mur et plusieurs aiguilles restaient bloqués sur 'Au travail'.

—Ton père est en mission, énuméra Molly en comptant sur ses doigts. Ta mère doit rendre un papier important avant cinq heures mais elle ne devrait plus tarder. Ron est aussi en mission quant à Hermione, elle devait défendre un dossier au ministère, lors d'une assemblée extraordinaire.

—Tu m'avais jamais dit que ta mère faisait de la politique, lui murmura Chase à l'oreille.

Rose haussa les épaules. Contrairement à Albus, elle s'intéressait très peu aux affaires politiques du monde des sorciers. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de poser des questions sur le boulot de sa mère. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu, c'était qu'elle revenait du ministère tendue, à cran, et sur le point d'hurler sur n'importe qui si la maison avait le malheur d'être en désordre.

—Teddy doit venir aussi avec Victoire, ajouta Molly en beurrant une épaisse tartine à Albus. Et Gorge aussi, avec Angelina. Et sinon, comment ça va à l'école?

Chacun parla en même temps. Lily fit l'éloge pendant de longues minutes de Thomas et de ses qualités de gardien en omettant le plus possible la montagne de devoirs qui l'attendaient à Poudlard. Albus resta silencieux. A vrai dire, il n'eut pas beaucoup l'occasion de parler entre les grandes déclarations de sa petite soeur et le compte-rendu détaillé de Chase sur son dernier match de quidditch. Rose fit peu de commentaires, encore frustrée de sa propre défaite. Elle fut cependant émue de constater que Chase se sentait à l'aise, face à sa grand-mère qui pouvait en impressionner plus d'un. Après tout, tout le monde connaissait la célèbre victoire de Molly Weasley face à Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Et ton ami, Albus? demanda soudain Mrs Weasley. Il ne vient pas cette année?

—Scorpius doit fêter Noël avec sa famille. Mais il a promis de venir quelques jours après les fêtes.

—C'est peut-être mieux, dit Molly. Je n'aimerais pas une nouvelle dispute entre lui et ton frère. D'ailleurs lui aussi ne devrait pas tarder…

Rose s'étrangla avec son propre chocolat chaud en attendant le nom de Scorpius. Elle avait aussi été soulagée d'apprendre qu'il ne fêterait pas Noël au Terrier, cette année. Entre James qui détestait le meilleur ami de son frère et la rivalité entre le Serpentard et son petit-ami, l'ambiance aurait été tendue au Terrier avec eux trois, rassemblés dans la même pièce pour les fêtes. La famille continua à manger en profitant les uns des autres, en parlant gaiement au-dessus des chants de Noël des guirlandes.

L'horloge murale sonna tout à coup et plusieurs aiguilles se déplacèrent de 'Au travail' à 'En chemin'. Tous entendirent un craquement dans le jardin et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas.

JOYEUX NOËL! s'écria l'oncle George, coiffé d'une épaisse barbe de Père-Noël.

Il lâcha un gros sac de toile rouge à ses pieds et s'engouffra dans la maison en secouant ses cheveux roux de toute la neige qui lui était tombé sur la tête. Sa femme, Angelina, le suivait de près, hilare face à cet accueil exubérant. Mrs Weasley se leva immédiatement pour accueillir son grand fils qu'elle serra fort dans ses bras. D'autres craquement retentirent encore et les parents de Rose débarquèrent dans le sillage de l'oncle George qui balançait de la neige sur Albus et Lily.

—Oh, Ron! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Tu aurais pu prendre le temps de te changer.

—Maman…, gémit le père de Rose en s'extirpant de son étreinte.

Ron Weasley, âgé de quarante-trois ans, n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis ses années d'étude à Poudlard. Sa carrure s'était étoffée avec son métier musclé dans la Brigade de la Police Magique. Sous son épais manteau d'hiver, il portait toujours son uniforme bleu nuit. Ses cheveux roux s'étaient parsemés de quelques mèches blanches et il n'avait toujours pas rasé sa barbe de quelques jours. Rose constata que ses traits étaient tirés et s'en inquiéta jusqu'à ce que son père lui adresse un grand sourire et ne l'invite à lui faire un câlin.

—Ça va, ma fille? demanda-t'il en l'embrassant sur le front.

—Contente d'être là, répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

—Moi aussi!

Hermione Granger-Weasley les rejoignit dans le salon. Elle avait attaché ses épais cheveux bouclés en un chignon serré. Elle devait porter des lunettes depuis quelques années mais cela lui donnait encore plus de charme (selon son père). Elle portait encore son tailleur et elle déposa sa serviette dans un coin en poussant un soupir.

—J'ai cru que cette journée n'en finirait pas, se plaignit-elle.

Elle changea immédiatement d'expression en apercevant sa fille dans les bras de son père. Hermione l'embrassa en lui frottant ses joues rebondies.

—Tu as l'air fatiguée, lui dit-elle tout bas. Tout va bien?

—Mais oui, maman! rétorqua aussitôt Rose agacée.

—Et c'est qui, ce grand gaillard? demanda soudain Oncle George en dévisageant Chase.

Celui-ci se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, manquant de renverser sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Il balbutia son nom en tendant la main à George qui lui fit la grimace pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

—C'est le petit-ami de Rose, dit Lily en frappant dans ses mains.

—C'est vrai? lui demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Rose acquiesça, gênée. Et lorsqu'elle vit son père faire volte-face sur Chase, elle se dit qu'en fin de compte, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'amener aussi vite son petit-ami au Terrier pour Noël. Chase était grand mais Ron le dépassait d'une tête. Il s'avança vers lui en le toisant et en affichant son expression la plus menaçante (enfin, il essayait). Chase tendit sa main vers le père de Rose.

—Chase Wilson, enchanté! dit-il d'une petite voix. Euh...je vous admire beaucoup…

A ces mots, les traits de Ron se radoucirent immédiatement. Il hésita encore un moment puis serra la main de Chase qui osa lui adresser un sourire enthousiaste.

—Je t'ai à l'oeil, gamin, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Ron.

—Papa! s'exclama Rose dont la gêne augmenta un peu plus.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de protester. Il broyait un peu plus la main de Chase lorsque deux nouveaux craquement se firent entendre dans le jardin. Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley firent leur entrée, recouverts tous les deux de neige. Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny se disputaient tout en refermant la porte derrière eux.

—...si tu lui envoyais plus d'hiboux aussi, il se sentirait un peu plus soutenu! s'exclama Tante Ginny derrière la porte.

—Ce n'est pas la question! marmonna Oncle Harry en entrant dans la maison.

Ils se turent immédiatement en découvrant toute la famille réunie dans la cuisine. Mrs Weasley désamorça le silence gêné qui accueillit leur arrivée en sautant dans les bras de sa fille et son beau-fils. Rose savait pertinemment sur quel sujet ils étaient en train de se disputer. Ils parlaient de James. Il avait dû refuser de passer les fêtes avec eux, encore une fois et Tante Ginny le reprochait, une fois de plus, à son mari.

Après les embrassades avec Mrs Weasley, Harry s'écroula sur une chaise, à côté de George et Angelina qui le dévisagèrent avec un petit rire. Le chef des aurors attrapa une tartine dans l'assiette de son fils et mordit dedans.

—Chalut, fiston, dit-il en mâchant son bout de tartine.

—Papa! s'écria Lily en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Harry lui tapota la tête en lui souriant. Tout comme Ron, Harry n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer. Cependant, au lieu de l'uniforme des aurors, il portait des vêtements de moldus qui sentaient la fumée et avait roussi à certains endroits. Sa mission n'avait pas dû être de tout repos.

—Harry, laisse-moi te présenter, le petit-ami de ma fille, lâcha Ron d'une voix mesquine.

—Salut! balança Harry en n'adressant aucun regard à Chase.

Ginny roula des yeux et s'approcha d'Albus pour l'embrasser.

—Bon, que ceux qui ont faim se mettent à table, je vais préparer une bonne soupe à l'oignon.

Rose se rapprocha de Chase. Elle le sentit particulièrement tendu et comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle suivit son regard. Il scrutait Oncle Harry riant avec Lily et George. Chase était toujours debout et n'osait pas bouger, comme s'il attendait la permission du grand Harry Potter. Rose décida de prendre les devants sachant pertinemment ce que désirait son petit-ami par-dessus tout.

—Oncle Harry, commença-t'elle. Je te présente Chase. C'est un de tes plus grands admirateurs.

—Enchanté, Monsieur, dit Chase en lui tendant la main au-dessus de la table.

—Monsieur?! s'exclama Ron. Je n'ai pas eu droit à ça, moi.

—Ron…, soupira Hermione en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et en commençant à les masser.

—Ah, oui…, dit Harry un peu gêné.

L'élu lui serra la main et Chase se mit à rougir en bafouillant toute son admiration. Harry lui adressa un sourire forcé et se concentra immédiatement sur sa fille qui se mit à lui raconter, en détail, le dernier match de quidditch à Poudlard.

—Chase était incroyable, dit-elle en souriant à Rose pour la soutenir. Il a bloqué la plupart des buts des Gryffondor.

—Tiens donc, dit Harry en acceptant la tasse de café que lui tendit Mrs Weasley. Tu joues dans quelle équipe?

—Chez les Poufsouffle, bafouilla Chase en se rasseyant en face de Harry.

—Poufsouffle? dit encore Ron en prenant la place de Rose pour mettre Chase le plus mal à l'aise possible. Tu sors avec un Poufsouffle?

—Ron! s'exclama Hermione.

—Bah! Vaut mieux ça qu'un Serpentard.

—Merci, oncle Ron, dit Albus en grimaçant.

Rose piqua un fard en songeant à Scorpius. Elle chassa rapidement les images du beau blond dans la bibliothèque. Si son père découvrait toutes les choses indécentes qu'elle avait faites avec le fils Malefoy, il pèterait certainement une durite.

Une fois lancé, Chase ne s'arrêta plus. Il posa mille questions au célèbre Harry Potter qui, gêné, répondait par mono-syllabe. Ron prit bientôt le relai, trop heureux de pouvoir se vanter des grands exploits du trio légendaire. Hermione ponctuait ses récits de quelques commentaires pour le faire redescendre sur terre en sirotant son thé. Chase buvait les paroles du père de sa copine et Rose se sentit soudain très seule, assise entre Albus et Lily, en grande conversation autour du dernier potin de l'école sur le fils Dragonneau. Mrs Weasley avait servi sa fameuse soupe, fumante, à George, Harry et Ron qui mourraient de faim. Les rires et les voix de chacun emplissait la pièce devenue soudain très animée.

—Tiens, où est Hugo? demanda Hermione.

—Il est avec Arthur. Je leur ai demandé de préparer les chambres mais à mon avis, ils doivent s'amuser avec une de leur nouvelle invention moldue. Heureusement qu'Arthur ne travaille plus pour le ministère. Si on se faisait perquisitionné, avec tout le fatras enchanté dans le grenier, il serait bon pour Azkaban.

—J'ai encore reçu un courrier de Mcgonagall, soupira Hermione. Il a encore utilisé son clone pour tous les cours du premier trimestre.

Oncle George resta particulièrement silencieux à cette remarque. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa femme qui explosa de rire sous les regards méfiants de Mrs Weasley et d'Hermione.

Teddy et Victoire les rejoignirent un peu plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Mrs Weasley était en plein préparatif des derniers mets qu'elle avait prévu pour le réveillon. Albus en avait eu assez des conversations des adultes et s'était retranché dans le salon, un bon livre à la main. Rose restait auprès de Chase mais se lassa bien vite des récits de son père. Elle les avait déjà entendu mille fois durant son enfance. Lily s'extasia sur le ventre rond de Victoire. Elle était enceinte de six mois. Rose eut une pensée émue en se rappelant de leur mariage, il y avait de cela deux ans. Teddy et elle habitait, à présent, au Square Grimmaud. Oncle Harry leur avait offert la demeure de son défunt parrain en cadeau de mariage. Après les derniers aménagements, ils y vivaient heureux et était sur le point d'attendre un heureux évènement.

—Si c'est un garçon, on voudrait l'appeler Remus, dit Teddy à son parrain. Si c'est une fille, Tonks. Je sais à quel point Maman ne supportait pas son vrai prénom.

Teddy se tut un instant, légèrement ému et Harry lui tapota le dos. Ginny embrassa Victoire.

—J'espère que ce sera une fille, lui murmura-t'elle avec un clin d'oeil. Il y a trop de garçons dans cette famille.

George s'éclaircit la voix. Il se leva de sa chaise en demandant l'attention de toute la famille.

—Nous avons une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-il d'un air grave qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Angelina et moi nous...nous allons bientôt devenir parent, finit-il avec un grand sourire.

La pièce explosa de joie. Mrs Weasley délaissa ses préparatifs pour embrasser son fils et sa belle-fille. Ginny, Hermione et Victoire serrèrent Angelina dans leurs bras. Lorsque Mrs Weasley relâcha son fils, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues ridées.

—Oh! Je suis si heureuse! dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux avec son tablier. Il faut absolument que ton père… Où est-il? ARTHUR! ARTHUR! DESCEND VITE!

Arthur Weasley descendit les marches en trombe sous les appels tonitruants de sa femme. Il arriva dans le salon et constata, avec joie, la présence de tous les membres de sa famille. Molly se précipita dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

—George va être papa! lui cria-t'elle encore émue.

—C'est merveilleux!

Il embrassa son fils, lui aussi et les nouveaux arrivants. Hugo le suivit peu après. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle à manger, il croisa le regard courroucé de sa mère et s'empressa de remonter l'escalier.

—Hugo! Reviens ici! cria Hermione en le poursuivant dans les étages.

—C'est toujours comme ça avec ta famille? demanda Chase à Rose.

—Et encore, dit-elle avec un sourire. Il manque la moitié des Weasley.

Le repas de Noël fut tout aussi animé que ses préparatifs. Mr Weasley agrandit la taille de la table d'un coup de baguette magique. Ron et Harry firent voler la vaisselle sur la grande nappe blanche décorée par les soins de Victoire et Ginny. Tous s'installèrent comme ils le pouvaient, se bousculant un peu pour avoir la meilleure place. Rose s'assit à côté de Chase qui en profita pour lui caresser le genou sous la table. Ron leur faisait face. Une fois que Chase s'était montré intéressé par ses histoires, le papa poule s'était détendu en présence du Poufsouffle et à présent, il l'assaillait de questions sur ses stratégies de quidditch.

—Il faut dire que j'étais un gardien émérite du temps de Poudlard. Tu connais la chanson qu'on a créé sur moi?

—Oh non…, gémit Rose.

Ron entonna le refrain de 'Weasley est notre roi'. Bientôt, Hugo le suivit, ainsi que Lily. Hugo s'enhardit au deuxième refrain en montant sur la table pour danser le quadrille en renversant la moitié de la vaisselle. Mrs Weasley le foudroya du regard et Hermione répara les dégâts avec sa baguette tandis qu'Hugo reprenait sa place en se renfrognant.

—Tu seras privé de dessert! cria Hermione.

—Mais ce n'était pas Drago Malefoy qui avait inventé cette chanson? glissa Ginny en apportant les premiers plats pour le repas de Noël.

—Je ne m'en souviens pas, mentit Ron en commençant à se servir.

—Je ne connaissais pas cette histoire, dit Albus intéressé.

—Ouais, c'était parce que Ron était très nul comme gardien à ses débuts. La chanson se moquait de lui pendant quatre couplets.

—Je n'étais pas si mauvais que cela, se défendit Ron.

—Oh que si, dit encore Angelina. J'étais capitaine à l'époque. Tu étais très mauvais. Je me souviens très bien qu'à un moment, pendant une séance d'entraînement, tu as cassé le nez de Katie Bell en lui renvoyant le souaffle.

George explosa de rire à ce souvenir. Harry ne put s'empêcher de retenir un faible ricannement et Hermione pinça les lèvres pour ne pas montrer son hilarité à son époux devant sa mine déconfite.

—D'accord! Mais quand Harry a repris le flambeau, j'ai prouvé que je valais mieux que McLaggen. Je l'ai battu à plate couture, aux essais.

—Je crois que c'est le moment, Hermione…, lâcha Harry.

Lorsque Ginny passa près de lui pour déposer un autre plat de gratin. Harry, saisi d'une impulsion, l'attrapa par la taille et la força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle rit en s'accrochant à son cou. Visiblement, ils ne se faisaient plus la tête et Harry déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse. Albus grimaça à l'autre bout de la table, par-dessus son livre qu'il avait bientôt terminé.

—Ecoute bien, chérie, cette histoire va te plaire, dit-il encore à Ginny.

—De quoi tu parles? s'énerva Ron. De quoi parle-t'il, Hermione?

Ron dévisagea sa femme qui avait pris une belle teinte pivoine. Elle but dans son verre de vin pour gagner du temps.

—Elle ne te l'a jamais dit mais elle a jeté un sort sur McLaggen pour qu'il foire ses essais, ce jour-là.

—Quoi? s'étrangla Ron.

Il semblait scandalisé et ravi à la fois. Un étrange sourire étirait ses lèvres. Hermione lui fit la moue, une expression mignonne qui avait pour but de le radoucir. Ron lui prit le menton.

—Tu as triché, pour moi? dit-il en approchant son visage du sien.

—Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix malicieuse. Et je l'ai regretté à la minute où tu as commencé à sortir avec Lavande Brown. Hein, Ron?

Alors que Ron allait embrasser Hermione, elle détourna la tête au dernier moment. L'assemblée éclata de rire.

—C'est qui cette Lavande? demanda Hugo, le visage recouvert de sauce.

—On ne va pas en parler, répondit précipitamment son père.

—C'est la fille avec qui sortait votre père en sixième année. N'est-ce-pas, Ronron?

Rose était choquée par la soudaine révélation de sa mère. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait l'histoire de cette Lavande Brown avec son père. Elle avait toujours cru que ses parents étaient follement tombés amoureux du temps de leurs études à Poudlard et qu'ils n'avaient connu que leur histoire d'amour. Imaginer son père ou sa mère à leur âge, avec quelqu'un d'autre, était très perturbant. Harry se mit à raconter l'histoire du filtre d'amour qu'avait pris par erreur son père. Chase n'en perdait pas une miette et riait exagérément à chaque plaisanterie de son oncle.

—Tu ne nous as jamais raconté ça, papa, dit Hugo en tombant presque de sa chaise lorsqu'Harry décrit les pleurs de Ron dans le bureau du Professeur Slughorn.

—Ton père aime bien raconter les histoires qui le mettent dans une belle posture, indiqua Mrs Weasley en déposant une énorme soupière au milieu de la table.

—C'est bon! s'exclama Ron dont les oreilles étaient devenues écarlates. On parle d'autre chose!

Le reste du repas de réveillon se termina dans la même ambiance chaleureuse et tous se gavèrent jusqu'à ce que les conversations s'épuisèrent pour ne plus que laisser place à des soupirs de contentement. Les invités avaient ensuite pris place dans le salon. Le poste de radio de Mrs Weasley passaient des chansons de sa chanteuse préférées, dégoulinantes de romantisme. Teddy et Victoire dansaient un slow au milieu du salon. Oncle George avait commencé une bataille explosive avec Hugo et Lily qui accusait son cousin de tricher. Ginny, Angelina et Mrs Weasley étaient plongées dans une intense conversation à propos d'accouchement qui faisait légèrement paniquée la femme d'oncle George. Albus discutait avec son grand-père qui prenait des nouvelles de Scorpius. Harry somnolait dans un des grands canapés du salon. Ginny expliqua à Rose qu'il avait eu une importante mission d'infiltration et il était revenu, épuisé, de plusieurs jours de planque. Ron parlait toujours avec Chase, l'abreuvant d'anecdotes sur leur poursuite des horcruxes.

Rose se tenait à l'écart, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'était appuyée sur le rebord d'une des grandes fenêtres du salon et sondait l'obscurité de la nuit. L'histoire de son père et de ses premiers amours tournaient dans sa tête en boucle. Elle avait toujours cru que ses parents n'avaient connu aucune embûche dans leur relation. Or apprendre qu'ils avaient eu des doutes, tout comme elle, la faisait réfléchir à ses propres problèmes de coeur.

Hermione lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Sa mère était emmitouflée dans un long plaid. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui retombaient en une épaisse cascade de boucles sur ses épaules. Elle semblait fatiguée mais lorsque Rose se retourna vers elle, Hermione lui adressa un sourire qui réchauffa le coeur de la jeune fille.

—Il a l'air bien ce Chase, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard.

—Oui, il l'est.

—Ton père l'adore, dit-elle encore. Par contre, il ne semble pas plaire à Albus.

—Comment ça?

—J'ai remarqué son expression à chaque fois que Chase ouvrait la bouche. Ton cousin n'est pas très loquace mais son visage en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de lui.

Rose observa son cousin à la dérobée. Il parlait très sérieusement avec leur grand-père. Rose avait du mal à imaginer Albus fusiller du regard qui que ce soit. Mais en y repensant, elle se rendit soudain compte des silences gênés ou petites remarques acerbes sur le compte de son petit-ami. Elle n'en comprenait pas la raison.

—Tout va bien? demanda Hermione en lui caressant les cheveux.

—Euh… Oui, je…

Elle commit l'erreur de croiser le regard de sa mère. Elle pouvait mentir à beaucoup de monde, même à Lily mais pas à sa mère. Celle-ci devinait toujours lorsque quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez l'un de ses enfants, même chez Hugo malgré leurs désaccords fréquents. Les mots moururent dans la gorge de la jeune fille qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Acculée, elle serra sa mère contre elle, en essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer ses sanglots.

—Viens, on va trouver un endroit tranquille pour parler.

Hermione la conduisit dans une des chambres préparée par Molly. La pièce sentait un peu le renfermée mais Mr Weasley avait changé les draps et le feu dans la cheminée craquait dans l'âtre, réchauffant toute la chambre. Hermione attira sa fille sur le lit et lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Elles se recouvrirent du plaid qu'elle avait emporté. Les larmes de Rose n'avait cessé de couler tandis qu'elles étaient montées à l'étage et bientôt elle ne put taire ses malheurs. Elle déversa sa peine dans un flot de paroles qui ne semblait plus vouloir se tarir. Rose lui parla de sa rentrée, de la bêtise qu'elle avait failli faire en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle eut du mal à aborder les raisons mais elle ne cacha rien à sa mère. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour la comprendre, c'était Hermione Granger.

Sa mère l'écouta sans l'interrompre, serrant un peu plus fort ses mains lorsqu'elle lui parla du grand vide dans lequel elle avait été prête à s'y précipiter. Rose expliqua que Scorpius l'avait sauvé mais ne dit rien de leurs leçons de peur de la choquer. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Rose constata qu'Hermione avait, elle aussi, les larmes aux yeux.

—Je suis désolé, dit-elle en ravalant un sanglot. J'ignorais que tu étais aussi malheureuse.

Elle lui caressa la joue et Rose eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

—Lily m'a bien engueulé, se força-t'elle à rire.

—Mais tu es sûre que ce n'est qu'à cause d'un garçon? Tu me le dirais s'il y avait plus?

—Ce n'est pas à cause de vous, la rassura Rose. Je ne sais pas… Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Je n'ai senti que ce vide. Je me suis dit que je n'étais pas digne de recevoir son amour. Que personne ne m'aimerait jamais. Un garçon, je veux dire, ajouta-t'elle précipitamment en voyant l'air déçu de sa mère.

—Mais il y a beaucoup de garçons qui t'aiment, dit Hermione. Il y a ton père qui t'adore, ton frère, tes cousins…

—Oui, je sais mais ce n'est pas de ce genre d'amour dont j'ai besoin. Je veux qu'on m'aime comme Papa t'aime.

Hermione sourit. Elle acquiesça longuement.

—Tu sais, quand ton père est sorti avec une autre fille, je l'ai très mal pris. Tu peux demander à Oncle Harry. Je lui ai même envoyé des oiseaux à la figure. Je l'ai ignoré pendant des mois. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais je pleurais tous les soirs.

Rose vit les traits de sa mère s'affaisser à l'évocation de cette période noire de sa vie. Lorsqu'Hermione se ressaisit elle prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains.

—Je peux comprendre ta douleur. Mais je ne veux pas que cela t'abatte au point que tu veuilles en finir. S'il te plaît, n'oublie jamais que tu es entourée d'une famille qui t'aime énormément.

—Je te le promets.

Hermione serra sa fille dans ses bras comme si elle avait peur qu'elle disparaisse soudainement. Rose prit brusquement conscience de tout ce que pouvait impliquer son suicide. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. La douleur fit place à la culpabilité qui se calma à mesure que sa mère lui caressait les cheveux.

—Comment sait-on…, commença Rose en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de sa mère.

—Quoi donc?

—Que c'est le bon?

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur.

—Comment tu as su que Papa était le bon?

—Oh! Ça! Je dois dire que je me suis jamais vraiment posée la question. C'est vrai qu'il y avait Viktor aussi…

—Viktor? s'étrangla Rose.

Décidément, elle ne connaissait pas du tout le passé amoureux de ses parents. Hermione eut un petit sourire espiègle.

—Ton père et moi, c'était compliqué au début. On se connaissait depuis nos onze ans. Dans ce cas là, c'est difficile de savoir différencier l'amitié de l'amour. Tout se mélange, tout le temps. Je crois que j'ai commencé à tomber amoureuse de ton père, en tout cas, que j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais pour lui était de l'amour après la bataille au Ministère… Je ne sais pas pourquoi…Ton père, c'est l'homme qui me contredit à chaque fois que j'exagère. Qui explose quand il ne comprend pas quelque chose mais qui est prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour te sauver si tu en as besoin. Et puis, il y a eu aussi l'histoire du déluminateur.

—C'est quoi, ça?

—Quand on chassait les horcruxes, ton père, Harry et moi, il y a eu un moment où il s'est laissé manipulé par le médaillon de Serpentard. Oncle Harry et ton père se sont disputés et il nous a quitté.

—Quoi? s'exclama Rose scandalisée. Mais il ne nous a jamais raconté ça!

—Il n'aime pas trop que vous ayez une mauvaise image de lui. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Il est vite revenu. Bien sûr, j'étais terriblement en colère. J'étais prête à lui jeter un sort mais il a commencé à parler de ce qui l'avait fait revenir.

—C'était quoi?

Hermione eut un sourire nostalgique.

—Moi. Il a entendu ma voix à travers le déluminateur qui l'appelait sans cesse. Il n'a eu qu'à actionner l'appareil pour nous retrouver.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain. Ron passa la tête et son visage s'éclaira en reconnaissant sa femme et sa fille, pelotonnées dans le lit.

—Je vous ai cherché partout, dit-il en entrant. Tout va bien?

Hermione se leva en déposant un baiser sur le front de Rose et s'approcha de son mari.

—Tout va bien. On discutait entre filles.

—Je te conseille de descendre. Hugo a eu la lumineuse idée de mettre des pétards explosif dans les chaussettes à cadeaux.

—Il va m'entendre, celui-là! s'énerva Hermione tout à coup.

Ses deux parents se dirigèrent vers le couloir. Ron avait la main sur la poignée. Il se retourna en constatant que Rose ne les suivait pas.

—Tu ne viens pas, chérie?

—J'arrive.

Il ne posa pas plus de questions et referma la porte sur les hurlements d'Hermione à son cadet. Rose referma un peu plus le plaid autour de ses épaules. Elle réfléchissait aux paroles de sa mère. La description de Ron ressemblait très fort à quelqu'un qu'elle côtoyait depuis longtemps. Scorpius et elle se connaissaient depuis leur onze ans, eux aussi. Il la contredisait à la moindre affirmation prenant un plaisir sadique à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il explosait souvent lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle mais n'avait pas hésité à se précipiter pour la sauver au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Et surtout, il lui avait dit ces trois petits mots qu'elle s'était souvent répété lorsqu'elle se sentait seule. Les trois mots que Chase ne lui avait jamais dit, si elle se montrait honnête avec elle-même.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence. Scorpius l'aimait. Et plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle se rendait compte qu'il ressemblait à son père.

Chase, quant à lui, était plein de vie. Enthousiaste pour beaucoup de choses surtout pour le quidditch et ses propres exploits. Il avait cette soif de faire ses preuves et semblait toujours avoir un besoin d'attention. Oui, Rose avait cette étrange impression qu'il avait besoin d'elle, de son amour. Etait-ce cela qui l'avait faite craquer? Elle ne saurait le dire.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Sa grand-mère l'appela en bas des escaliers et Rose Weasley se décida enfin à quitter la chambre en essayant tant bien que mal de chasser tous ses doutes.


	15. Le bal des Malefoy

15

LE BAL DES MALEFOY

* * *

En se saisissant d'une des coupes que l'un des larbins du manoir lui tendit sur un plateau d'argent, Scorpius se dit qu'il passait, sans le moindre doute, le pire Noël de sa vie.

En passant les grandes portes noires du Manoir familial, ses parents l'avaient accueilli avec une nouvelle qui devrait, selon sa mère, le mettre en joie. Cette année, pour fêter sa majorité et les fêtes de fin d'année, Drago Malefoy avait convié les plus grandes familles de sorciers que comptaient l'Angleterre. Scorpius avait contemplé les ouvriers en train de décorer la grande salle de bal et le visage, plein d'espoir, de sa mère, avec une grande lassitude. Il n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de monter sa valise dans sa chambre sans se soucier des petites mains des elfes de maison qui tentaient de lui arracher sa malle des bras.

Drago Malefoy l'avait poursuivi dans les escaliers, emporté par une soudaine colère qui redoubla d'intensité lorsque Scorpius lui claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez. Le jeune homme ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu. Bien sûr, il aurait mille fois préféré se trouver au Terrier, entouré de toute la famille Weasley réunie. Il aurait passé son temps avec Hugo et Arthur Weasley, à jouer sur des consoles trafiquées. Ensuite, il aurait joué aux échecs avec Albus pour ensuite se lancer dans une petit match de quidditch improvisé dans le champs voisin avec Rose.

Rose…

Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle depuis leur découverte avec les Oreilles à Rallonge. Il avait tenu sa promesse faite à Albus. Il s'était retenu de jeter un sort à Chase ou de courir tout raconter à Rose. Albus avait raison, comme toujours: il n'aurait pas supporté de la voir pleurer une fois de plus. Mais l'idée qu'elle passe les fêtes avec cet enfoiré au Terrier, avec toute la famille, le rendait fou de rage. Il ne méritait pas cet honneur et il espérait, du fond du coeur, qu'Albus s'occuperait rapidement de son cas.

Scorpius avait décidé de passer le reste de la journée, enfermé dans sa chambre, fuyant comme la peste ses parents qu'il entendait murmurer sur le pas de sa porte. Malheureusement pour lui, son père était aussi têtu que lui et il entendait bien ramener son fils à la raison.

En début de soirée, on toqua à la porte de Scorpius en train de bouder dans son lit. Son père entra dans sa chambre. La valise n'était pas défaite et il scruta son fils, allongé dans ses draps lui tournant résolument le dos. En vieillissant, Drago Malefoy avait pris de plus en plus les traits de son père. Il coiffait toujours ses cheveux en arrière et se tenait toujours bien droit dans son complet austère.

—Debout! lui ordonna-t'il.

Scorpius obéit à regret. Il évita de croiser le regard plein de fureur de son père. Il aperçut sa mère dans l'encadrement de la porte qui observait son mari et son fils, d'un air inquiet. Drago lui balança un costume encore posé sur son cintre.

—Habille-toi. La fête va bientôt commencer. On attend du beau monde. Je te demande, pour une fois, de te comporter correctement.

—Je ne veux pas y aller, lâcha Scorpius en laissant choir le costume sur le plancher ciré de sa chambre.

—On ne te laisse pas le choix! s'écria Drago à bout de nerf.

Scorpius soupira. Il ramassa le costume et l'épousseta. C'était un peu trop habillé pour une simple réception. Il comprit que ses parents avaient une autre idée derrière la tête. Sa mère, Astoria, entra à son tour dans la chambre. Elle était très belle dans sa robe blanche, parée de minuscules perles qui brillaient dans la lumière. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux blonds, presque blanc, en un chignon sophistiqué d'où sortait quelques plumes noires.

—S'il te plaît, mon chéri, lui dit-elle. On est tellement heureux de t'avoir à la maison pour les fêtes. Ne gâche pas tout.

—C'est bon! soupira Scorpius.

—Sur un autre ton! cria encore Drago de sa voix cinglante.

Le fils Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. Drago serra la mâchoire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer autre chose mais la main de sa femme sur son bras le retint.

—On te laisse te préparer…, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Astoria guida son mari jusqu'à la porte et adressa un sourire, plein de bonté, à son fils unique. Scorpius attendit que la porte se referme pour balancer le costume sur la porte en signe de protestation.

—Fais chier! lança-t'il à mi-voix.

La fête débuta à huit heure précise. Comme il l'avait promis à sa mère, Scorpius descendit dans le grand hall, habillé de son costume tout neuf, lavé et coiffé comme son père pour l'occasion. Alors qu'il descendait le grand escalier, il percevait déjà les notes classiques de l'orchestre qu'avait engagé son père et qui jouait dans la salle de bal. Le manoir avait été briqué de la cave au grenier pour l'occasion et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de penser aux punitions des elfes de maison pour les forcer à accélérer la cadence. Plusieurs invités, sur leur trente-et-un, discutaient dans le hall, une coupe de champagne à la main. Scorpius grimaça d'avance à l'idée des heures d'ennui qui l'attendaient avec tous les petits bourgeois qu'avait pu dégoter son père.

Au pied du grand escalier, il fut accueilli par sa mère qui lui tendit la main. Scorpius s'en saisit pour y déposer un baiser ce qui fit rougir toutes les demoiselles de bonne famille dans l'immense pièce, richement décorée. Sa mère lui sourit tendrement et passa son bras sous le sien en exhibant son fils comme un magnifique trophée.

Depuis la Grande Guerre, la famille Malefoy était tombée en désuétude auprès des grandes figures politiques du monde sorcier. Cependant, à force de travail de la part de Drago Malefoy, innocenté lors du procès organisé pendant la Reconstruction, petit à petit, il avait réussi à redorer le nom de la grande famille des Malefoy. Le Manoir n'attirait plus le Premier Ministre où les gens importants du ministère comme le célèbre Harry Potter mais les sorciers friands d'argents n'hésitaient pas à traverser la longue rangée d'ifs noirs pour pénétrer le domaine des Malefoy. Scorpius devait reconnaître certaines qualités à son père: il était doté d'une intelligence remarquable qui le faisait entrer dans les bonnes grâces de n'importe qui. Au fil des années, il avait réussi le tour de force de rassembler un réseau de personnes influentes dans le monde magique.

Tandis qu'il déambulait de salles en salles, sa mère à ses côtés, Scorpius reconnut quelques têtes de Grigotts. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la grande salle de bal, il remarqua qu'il y avait plus de jolies jeunes filles à cette réception que de vieux sorciers bougons. Sa mère le guida vers un attroupement de jeunes femmes, toutes revêtues de robes hors de prix qu'elles portaient très mal.

—Scorpius, je te présente Marvela Shafiq, Thora Rowle, Aurélia Mcmillan et Esther Flint.

Ces noms ne lui étaient pas inconnus et il savait pourquoi. Il avait dû les étudier pendant des heures avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Son précepteur particulier lui avait fait assimiler tous les arbres généalogiques des grandes familles de sang-pur. Ces quatre filles faisaient toutes parties de ces clans malsains qui voulaient à tout pris perpétuer le noble sang de leur famille. Scorpius eut un sourire forcé pour les jeunes filles qui le saluèrent en battant des cils.

—Tu n'essaierai pas de me caser avec une de ses filles, par hasard? murmura Scorpius à l'oreille de sa mère.

Astoria ne répondit pas. A la place, elle sortit son éventail à plume qu'elle ouvrit brusquement pour s'éventer avec énergie. Scorpius n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'il avait tapé dans le mille. Ses parents avaient organisé cette grosse réception en invitant toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille pour qu'il fasse enfin son choix. Ils se croyaient dans un conte pour moldu ou quoi?

—Pourquoi ne ferai-tu pas connaissance avec ces merveilleuses jeunes filles? Elles ont l'air charmantes! insista sa mère en le poussant vers Marvela.

Celle-ci adressa son plus beau sourire mais elle avait des airs de troll avec sa coiffure haut-perché et tous ses boutons qu'elle essayait de masquer avec une bonne dose de fond de teint.

—Tu as bientôt fini l'école, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda-t'elle en lui touchant le bras.

Scorpius réprima un frisson de dégoût. Même si ces filles se révélaient être les plus gentilles du monde, pro-moldues (ce qui l'étonnerait grandement), il ne pouvait occulter l'influence de leurs familles et leur philosophie complètement idiote sur le "sang-pur". En épousant l'une d'entre elles, il se retrouverait enchaîner à une alliance dont il rejetait toutes les motivations.

Il vida son verre d'une traite et trouva une excuse pour s'éclipser. Lorsqu'il quitta la grande salle, tous les regard convergèrent sur lui. Il s'enfuit dans un des salons violets adjacents à la salle principale et s'effondra dans un canapé en velour en défaisant son noeud papillon.

La soirée venait seulement de débuter et il était déjà épuisé. Il percevait, dans les salles adjacentes les conversations qui battaient leur plein et la musique qui continuait sur des notes lyriques. Scorpius ne rêvait que d'une chose, s'éclipser au nez et à la barbe de ses parents pour transplaner à Londres.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir trouvé un peu de tranquillité, la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit et Drago Malefoy entra, les cheveux plus gominés que jamais.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? dit-il sur un ton de reproche. Tout le monde t'attend.

—Je sais… Laisse-moi souffler deux secondes, répondit Scorpius en se passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'il décoiffa exprès.

Drago se posta devant son fils, le dominant de toute sa taille.

—Alors? Tu as pu discuter avec certaines jeunes filles? Elles sont charmantes, n'est-ce pas?

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel ce qui tordit les lèvres de son père dans une horrible grimace.

—Tu sais pourquoi on a organisé tout cela? lui dit-il encore.

—Ouais, lâcha Scorpius. Vous espérez que je me case avec l'une d'entre elles…

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il lâcha un profond soupir en s'adossant sur le divan. Pour une fois, Drago ne releva pas le ton sarcastique de son fils unique. Il s'assit à ses côtés dans le canapé sans toutefois le regarder dans les yeux.

—Ecoute…, commença-t'il sur un ton inhabituel qui interloqua quelque peu Scorpius. Je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile pour toi. J'étais comme toi à ton âge. Faire honneur à sa famille demande souvent des sacrifices mais notre responsabilité nous incombe de perpétuer les valeurs famil…

—Oh! Arrête! explosa Scorpius.

Il ne pouvait supporter d'être assis à côté de son père et rester là, à l'écouter passivement, comme un gentil petit toutou. Il rejeta tous les efforts de son père pour essayer de communiquer avec lui calmement. Il savait très bien tout le mal qu'avait eu Drago pour ravaler sa fierté et essayer de se mettre à la place de son fils. Mais encore une fois, il avait tout faux et Scorpius n'avait pas la patience ni la retenue de prendre tout cela en compte. Il ne voulait plus excuser son paternel pour ses élucubrations honteuses sur "les valeurs de leur grande famille de sang pur". Ce que n'avait pas comprit Malefoy père, c'était que Scorpius était frustré, en colère, qu'il pensait à une jeune femme nuit et jour et qu'il n'avait plus la force de supporter les propos de son père.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as? J'essaie de te parler, s'énerva Drago. Pour une fois, tu pourrais faire l'effort d'écouter!

—Tu parles! Pourquoi je t'écouterai? Tout ce que tu pourras dire, ne m'intéresse pas.

—Ça suffit! rugit Drago en se relevant pour affronter son fils.

D'ordinaire, Scorpius se serait tu dès que son père aurait élevé un peu la voix, comme en cet instant. Mais ce soir, il avait un trop plein de pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il en avait assez de toutes les manigances de ses parents pour perpétuer la lignée. Alors qu'il dévisageait son père dont les traits s'étaient déformés par la colère, son propre regard se durcit.

—Non, dit simplement Scorpius.

—Comment ça, "non"? s'étrangla Drago.

—Cette fois-ci, je ne me tairai pas.

Drago perdit un peu de son assurance en observant l'air résolu et fermé de son fils. Il fit un pas en arrière comme effrayé par ce soudain accès de rébellion.

—Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

—Il me prend que j'en ai marre, dit-il d'une voix dure. Marre que tu me dises comment régir ma vie. Je ne suis pas ton chien. Je sais ce que je veux et ce n'est pas un de ses boudins, dit-il en désignant la salle de bal.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Astoria fit une timide apparition en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

—S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous! On vous entend à l'autre bout de la salle.

—Scorpius ne veut rien entendre! rugit Drago qui avait perdu tout sang-froid, face à son épouse.

Astoria s'approcha de son mari qu'elle prit par les épaules en lançant un regard humide à son fils. Celui-ci détourna la tête, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse, une fois de plus, manipuler par l'expression culpabilisante de sa mère.

—Scorpius, mon chéri, commença-t'elle en s'accrochant toujours à Drago comme à une bouée de sauvetage. S'il te plaît, cette soirée, nous l'avons organisé pour toi. Parce que nous sommes heureux de t'avoir à la maison.

—Heureux? explosa Scorpius. Laisse-moi rire! Tout ce que vous espérer c'est me marier avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Je ne suis pas votre pantin! Ma vie, je la vivrai comme je l'entends et il n'est pas question que j'épouse une de ces filles.

La mère de Scorpius ouvrit la bouche, choquée. L'air désemparée d'Astoria brisa un peu le coeur de son fils qui dut faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas s'excuser sur le champs.

—Tu n'as pas le choix! hurla Drago. Tu feras ce qu'on te dira de faire! Ou sinon…

—Sinon quoi? cria encore Scorpius.

Le père et le fils s'affrontèrent du regard. Scorpius vit dans les yeux de son père de la colère, bien sûr, mais aussi une tristesse curieuse. Cette mélancolie disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, remplacée immédiatement par la dureté de la rancoeur.

—Sinon tu peux quitter le manoir. Si tu n'es pas capable de respecter la tradition de notre famille, il n'y a aucune raison que tu continues à en faire partie. Si tu veux vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, comme tu le défends si bien, pars… On ne te retiendra pas.

Astoria poussa un gémissement en faisant un pas vers Scorpius. Drago la retint d'une poigne ferme. Le teint de Scorpius devint blême. Il s'était souvent imaginé son père le foutre dehors mais cela sonnait plus comme une plaisanterie dans sa tête. Entendre son père proférer cette menace, haut et clair, le tétanisa sur place. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il eut le coeur brisé. Drago et Scorpius Malefoy avaient toujours eu beaucoup de différends, mais il restait son père. Malgré toute sa colère, il n'avait jamais occulté l'admiration qu'il avait eu pour sa ténacité à sortir sa famille de la misère de l'Après Guerre. Et puis, il y avait sa mère aussi. Lorsqu'il chercha le regard de sa mère, celle-ci restait concentrée sur son mari comme pour espérer lui faire changer d'avis par la pensée, sans oser toutefois dire les mots qui retiendraient son fils.

—De toute façon, cracha Scorpius, je n'ai jamais aimé cette famille.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse cinglante de son père. Scorpius tourna les talons et traversa la salle de bal sous les regards choqués des invités de hautes marques.

Cela n'avait pris que quelques minutes à Scorpius pour réunir toutes ses affaires. Il se surprit lui-même d'avoir pris si peu de temps pour rassembler tout ce qui le rattachait au manoir. Il avait fourgué dans sa malle le peu d'affaires qu'il avait conservé durant toutes ses années en maudissant son père. Scorpius revoyait, sans cesse, l'expression intransigeante et dure de son père et le silence consentant de sa mère. Il était profondément blessé et parmi les injures qu'il marmonnait en faisant ses valises, il essayait de retenir ses larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

Il traîna sa valise vers la grande porte d'entrée noire. Ses parents avaient réussi à calmer leurs convives et avaient fermé le hall en espérant qu'aucun grand bourgeois ne croise la route de leur fils sur le point de quitter le domicile familial.

Personne ne le retint. Tout avait été dit.

Il s'engouffra dans la nuit glaciale de Noël et transplana immédiatement.

Scorpius n'avait pensé qu'à un seul endroit en dehors du Terrier. S'il n'y avait pas eu Chase parmi les convives, cela aurait été le premier point de chute auquel il aurait pensé. Malheureusement pour lui, les choses s'étaient goupillés ainsi et il ne se voyait pas débarquer en plein réveillon familial pour s'asseoir à la table des Weasley, devant Chase et Rose en train de roucouler.

Mis à part le Terrier, il pensa aussitôt à son deuxième refuge. Il apparut dans une petite rue de Londres dans un crac discret qui fit tout de même bondir un chat de gouttière en train de fouiller dans une poubelle. Si un voisin regardait dans la rue par sa fenêtre, il aurait trouvé Scorpius très étrange. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer et portait toujours son costume préparé par ses parents pour lui permettre de séduire une jeune fille de bonne famille. Son noeud papillon pendait autour de son cou et ses mains frigorifiée tenait sa valise et la cage vide de Guenièvre ainsi qu'un sac de voyage sur l'épaule.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'enseigne d'un café fermé pour les fêtes. Il monta précipitamment les quelques marches qui menaient à une grande porte cochère, entièrement noire. Scorpius était recouvert de neige et il dut souffler dans ses mains pour les désengourdir. Il sonna à une des sonnettes qui divisait la maison de maître en plusieurs appartements. Une voix féminine, métallisée, s'échappa du parlophone.

—J'espère que c'est important!

—Emma, ouvre! C'est Scorpius. Je suis gelé.

Sa présentation se suivit par un long silence puis par le bruit caractéristique de la porte déverrouillée. Scorpius peina à s'engouffrer dans la maison avec sa grosse malle et la cage de son Grand Duc qui se coinca dans la porte où moment où il réussit enfin à entrer dans le hall. Il soupira aux quatre étages qui lui restaient à gravir. Lorsqu'il passa le troisième palier, en nage et les articulations des mains chauffées à vif, il aperçut la silhouette d'Emma, plongée dans l'obscurité. En l'entendant monter, elle alluma le minuteur et Scorpius cligna des yeux pour faire le point.

—Tu sais que c'est le soir de Noël? Tu n'as pas une grande famille avec qui fêter l'évènement? dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Emma avait une vingtaine d'année. Elle étudiait la sculpture dans une école d'art dans le quartier huppé de Londres. Scorpius l'avait rencontré, il y avait de cela deux ans, dans une fête estudiantine particulièrement bien arrosée. Avec les étudiants en art, on ne s'ennuyait jamais, avait-il compris. Emma était grande, très allongée, plus maigre qu'Albus et un visage très chevalin. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns, un peu filasses qui encadraient son visage comme deux rideaux de fils marrons. Emma était le genre de fille à parler très peu, se contentant de plonger son regard pénétrant dans celui de son interlocuteur jusqu'à le rendre très mal à l'aise.

—Je me suis fait virer, lâcha Scorpius avec une boule dans la gorge.

La posture d'Emma se détendit immédiatement. Elle descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait de son ami et l'aida, sans un mot, à monter ses bagages dans son petit studio.

La pièce unique de son appartement était grande et spacieuse. Une énorme baie vitrée donnait un panorama rare sur le beau Londres. Les décorations de Noël illuminaient la ville en fête. La vue dénotait fortement avec l'ambiance générale de l'appartement d'Emma. Celle-ci détestait toutes les fêtes. Elle vivait recluse et n'invitait personne, pas même pour un café. Scorpius était l'une des rares personnes qu'elle tolérait dans sa tanière. Un matelas était posé à même le sol, les draps défaits. Elle n'avait qu'une petite plaque chauffante comme cuisine et les toilettes ainsi que les douches étaient situés sur le premier palier de l'immeuble. Emma avait dispersé un peu partout des croquis d'observation qui traînaient sur son plancher en laissant d'épaisses traces de fusain sur le parquet. Emma aimait l'art et la simplicité. Elle n'avait pris cet appartement uniquement pour la vue et la lumière, se contentant du stricte minimum pour ce qui était du confort.

Elle aida Scorpius à monter son énorme valise qu'elle déposa près de son panier à linges sales. Une petite culotte dépassait du panier en osier et retomba mollement sur les affaires de Scorpius lorsqu'il déposa son sac de voyage qui pesait son poids.

—Je peux rester ici quelques jours? demanda-t'il d'une voix lasse.

—Pourquoi tu poses la question…

Scorpius sourit faiblement. Emma comprenait très bien la situation de son ami. A quinze ans, ses parents l'avaient foutu dehors lorsqu'elle leur avait fait son coming out. Comme ceux de Scorpius, ils avaient de grands projets pour leur fille unique issue d'une famille de gros pdg d'entreprises pharmacologiques. Au fil des années, ils avaient fini par regretter leur coup de colère mais Emma ne s'était jamais remise de ce rejet et avait décidé de ne plus jamais les voir ou leur adresser la parole. Tous les mois, ses parents essayaient de racheter leur rédemption par un virement sur son compte ce qui lui avait permis de se prendre cet appart, sans toutefois leur accorder son pardon.

Scorpius déposa la cage vide de Guenière sur le petit balcon de son amie et s'effondra sur une chaise bancale. Emma s'assit dans son lit, en croisant ses jambes et sortit un plateau qu'elle farfouilla pour trouver des longues feuilles.

—Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t'elle en parsemant son collage de tabac brun.

—Classique…, lâcha Scorpius en fixant le plafond. Mes parents ont organisé un bal pour me faire rencontrer des filles à marier. J'ai refusé. Mon père s'est énervé et il m'a foutu dehors…

—Très Shakespearien tout ça…, commenta Emma en effritant sa beuh dans la paume de sa main.

Elle roula son joint entre ses doigts et l'alluma en tirant une profonde bouffée qu'elle cracha au-dessus de sa tête. Après un silence méditatif, elle le tendit à Scorpius qui l'accepta volontier.

—Tu vas faire quoi? demanda-t'elle en reprenant le joint que lui tendit Scorpius.

—Albus m'a invité pour le nouvel An. J'irai dans sa famille.

—Et pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé directement au lieu de squatter chez moi? rit Emma.

—Je te dérange? répondit Scorpius en jetant un oeil à la tristesse de son studio.

—Oui, extrêmement. Tes états d'âme me collent à la peau, c'est très frustrant.

Emma grimaça en secouant la tête, prise soudain par un frisson inexpliqué. Emma et Scorpius ne s'étaient pas trouvé par hasard. Lors du soir de leur rencontre, il avait tout de suite remarqué quelque chose de spécial chez cette étudiante un peu cinglée. Emma était une moldue fascinante. Tout comme chez les sorciers, elle possédait un talent de voyance qui était beaucoup plus efficace que celui de Trelawney, soit dit en passant. Scorpius avait toujours cru que les voyants émergeaient que dans le monde magique et il fut surpris lorsqu'Emma posa sa main sur son bras, lors de la soirée, en lui demandant ce qu'était cette drôle d'énergie qui parcourait son corps.

Scorpius respecta le code international du Secret Magique et resta très évasif sur les questions très ciblée de sa toute nouvelle amie. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il était spécial, bien plus qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Elle réussit à deviner une espèce de monde parallèle d'où s'échappait de temps en temps le grand blond pour venir la voir. Au fil des années, elle posa de moins en moins de questions à son ami par respect pour ses petits secrets, se contentant de l'observer intensément. A ses côtés, Scorpius s'était incroyablement détendu et il prenait de moins en moins de précautions lorsqu'il lui racontait ses aventures à Poudlard.

—Il n'y a pas que tes parents qui te chiffonnent, lâcha Emma en crachant encore sa fumée. Il y a autre chose, je le sens…

Elle toucha ses doigts au moment où il voulut lui prendre le joint et ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

—Oh, mon Dieu! dit-elle. Tu es amoureux?

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

—Le grand Scorpius Malefoy, le séducteur de ses dames, le Don Juan de service...amoureux! Je la connais? demanda-t'elle avec un sourire coquin.

—Elle s'appelle Rose…, lâcha Scorpius en tirant longtemps sur le joint.

—Ah… Elle est mignonne?

—T'es sérieuse?

—Ben quoi? Pour avoir une petite image mentale.

Dans les volutes de fumées enivrantes qui s'immisçaient petit à petit dans son cerveau, il matérialisa Rose dans son esprits. Il la revit rougir sous ses caresses, ses grands yeux ambrés le dévisager avec cette envie pressante qu'il continue et en même, temps cette prude retenue, si envoûtante.

—Ça se passe mal, j'imagine?

—Tu l'as senti aussi? ironisa Scorpius.

—Pas besoin, 'y a qu'à voir ta tête pour deviner que c'est la merde.

Emma ramassa son carnet de croquis et un fusain et se mit à faire le portrait torturé de Scorpius.

—Elle en aime un autre et ce mec est dangereux.

—J'ai envie de dire 'Karma' mais je vais m'abstenir.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais ne posa pas la question. Il s'en fichait de savoir ce que "Karma" signifiait. Dans la bouche d'Emma, c'était sûrement encore une de ses piques bien senties.

—Je ferai peut-être mieux de lâcher l'affaire. En plus, elle est comme moi, dit-il en évitant judicieusement d'utiliser le mot 'sorcière'. Elle ne plairait certainement pas à mes parents mais elle est trop liée à mon monde. Ça ne marcherait jamais.

Emma délaissa son dessin pour se lever et s'approcher doucement de Scorpius. Alors qu'il crut qu'elle allait le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter dans un câlin, elle le gifla sans ménagement, le faisant presque tomber de sa chaise.

—Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'écria Scorpius encore sonné par la baffe.

—T'es défoncé. Tu déblatérais un tas de conneries. Fallait te remettre les idées en place.

Elle alluma une cigarette et réfléchit en crachant la fumée.

—Tu t'es jamais dit que ton obsession pour les filles 'hors de ton milieu' était justement influencé par l'éducation de tes parents?

—Comment ça? demanda Malefoy en s'allumant une cigarette à son tour.

Emma soupira en lui retapant légèrement la tête. Scorpius laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

—Tu es beaucoup trop extrême dans tes choix de gonzesses. Ta stupide règle de ne sortir qu'avec des filles de mauvais genre ou je-ne-sais-pas quoi, corrigea-t'elle en voyant l'expression outré de Malefoy, est uniquement dicté par le désir pressant de tes parents à te voir marier avec une bonne fille. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, approcha son visage étrange près du sien en levant sa cigarette sur son visage comme si elle avait l'intention de le brûler.

—Tu cherches seulement à les faire chier.

—Je ne comprends pas un traître mot qui sort de ta bouche.

—Excuse-moi. Tu cherches à te venger. C'est plus clair là?

Son amie se rassit dans son lit dans une démarche exagérément pompeuse. Elle reprit son carnet de croquis du bout des doigts et se remit à esquisser les contours de Scorpius.

—Tu te trompes, dit Scorpius après un moment de silence. Je vais avec ces filles parce qu'elles me plaisent. C'est mon type…

—C'est quand même marrant que ton type soit pile l'exact opposé de ce que veulent tes parents pour toi.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse (malgré les pertes d'attention que provoquait le joint chez lui). Soudain, certaines paroles du Dr Mayar prenait brusquement sens. C'était cela qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre durant leurs longues séances à parler de ses conquêtes d'un soir.

—D'ailleurs, continua Emma. La seule relation sérieuse que tu as construit avec une fille 'dans ton genre' c'est moi et je suis lesbienne. Ce n'est pas anodin…

La cigarette de Scorpius brûla toute seule et de la cendre tomba sur ses chaussures cirées. Emma prit son estompeur. Il ne perdait aucune miette de ses paroles.

—Tu écoutes aussi tes parents si tu dictes ta conduite sur le modèle opposé de leur éducation. Au fond, tu es complètement manipulé par tes propres idéaux.

—Et quoi? commença à s'énerver Scorpius en se levant tout à coup de sa chaise. T'es en train de me dire que mes parents ont raison, que je devrais leur présenter des excuses et épouser une de ces filles aux valeurs complètement archaïques?!

—T'es un crétin Scorpius Malefoy. Tu te rends compte que tu te trouves des excuses idiotes pour t'empêcher d'aimer?

—Emma, elle en a choisi un autre…

—Et c'est ça qui va t'arrêter? demanda Emma en soulevant la pointe de son fusain. Je t'ai connu plus combatif pour des filles que tu voulais simplement 'gagner', dans tes petits jeux pervers. Est-ce que Rose n'en vaut pas plus la peine?

Scorpius se posta devant la baie vitrée et laissa son esprit se balader au gré des lumières vives des décorations de Noël. En ce moment, Rose devait être au Terrier, riant avec sa famille en buvant du lait de poule. Peut-être avait-elle lâché ses cheveux. Ses joues auraient rosies avec la chaleur ambiante émise par le feu de cheminée. Il se rendit compte à quel point il aurait aimé être près d'elle alors qu'il allait si mal. Il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui, sentir son odeur et l'entendre le réconforter. La connaissant, elle se serait énervée contre son père en le traitant de tous les noms et puis elle l'aurait embrassé…

Rose en valait la peine.

—Oui, elle vaut le coup, dit Scorpius toujours tourné vers la fenêtre.

—Alors, bats-toi, chochotte! Ou je te fous un coup de pied au cul.


	16. Le secret de Potter

16

LE SECRET DE POTTER

* * *

Rose dut se résoudre à dire au revoir à son beau prince charmant peu avant le Nouvel An. Le matin de Noël déjà, elle s'était consolé, en ouvrant ses cadeaux, en se disant que le plus beau présent qu'on pouvait lui faire était la présence de Chase dans la maison de ses grands-parents.

Il avait fait l'unanimité auprès de tout le monde. Enfin, presque… Albus n'avait toujours pas déserré les dents en sa présence et Hermione, malgré ses promesses de ne rien dire à son père concernant sa tentative de suicide, avait toute de même vu le jeune homme d'une toute autre manière. La mère de Rose n'avait cessé d'observer le Poufsouffle par-dessus ses lunettes carrées qui lui renforçaient encore plus son air sévère.

Rose avait profité un maximum de Chase. Enfin, du moins, essaya-t'elle entre les questions insistantes d'Oncle George sur ses intentions auprès de sa nièce et de son père qui passait son temps à lui raconter ses grands exploits du temps de ses années à Poudlard. Heureusement, tout ce beau petit monde partait au travail tous les matins. Rose et Chase en profitaient alors pour se promener dans le jardin en chassant les gobelins qui se jetaient sur leurs bottes pour les mordiller à grand coup de dents.

L'instant avait été magique jusqu'à ce qu'Hugo ne décide à balancer une énorme boule de neige sur sa soeur et son petit-ami. Chase s'était pris au jeu et avait commencé une bataille acharnée en se retenant le plus possible d'utiliser la magie contre ce sale petit tricheur d'Hugo Weasley. Rose avait ri tout l'après-midi lorsque Chase avait réussi à battre son petit frère en créant une énorme avalanche sur sa tête. Elle se sentait incroyablement heureuse, en sécurité au Terrier avec Chase qui lui murmurait des mots doux à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

Ils avaient fini leur dernière soirée, emmitouflés dans une épaisse couverture, dans le meilleur divan du salon, revêtu tous les deux du cadeaux de Mamy Weasley. Rose avait reçu un pull tricotée main avec une batte cousue dessus, tandis que Chase avait enfilé son propre pull jaune et noir avec un énorme blaireau, symbole de sa maison.

Le lendemain matin, Chase devait rentrer dans sa famille pour fêter le Nouvel An, condition pour lui permettre de passer Noël au Terrier. Rose l'accompagna jusqu'au bout du chemin, après le champs enneigé. Ils s'embrassèrent sur le bout des lèvres et Chase pressa ses mains dans les siennes une dernière fois.

—Ne fais pas de bêtise en mon absence, lui chuchota-t'il en s'écartant d'elle.

Elle resta jusqu'à que le Poufsouffle disparaisse dans un léger craquement.

La mort dans l'âme, elle reprit le chemin glissant vers le Terrier. Elle manqua de déraper sur une plaque de verglas, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait été ravie de passer du temps avec Chase, loin de Poudlard et surtout loin des tentations de Scorpius. Ses récentes révélations le concernant l'avaient quelque peu chamboulées. Elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit, répétant inlassablement dans sa tête les paroles de sa mére sur tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour son père. Etait-ce la même chose avec Chase? Elle se sentait contente et aimée à ses côtés, comme une petite chose fragile qui avait besoin de protection. Pouvait-elle appeler ça de l'amour? Elle n'en savait malheureusement rien mais son absence lui manquait déjà.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle, elle faillit trébucher sur une pile de bagages amasser dans le hall. Molly passa juste à ce moment-là de son pas claudiquant, deux tasses de chocolat chaud dans chacune de ses mains.

—Mamy? appela-t'elle. Qui est-ce qui vient d'arriver cette fois?

Durant ces derniers jours, Percy, sa femme Audrey et leurs deux filles étaient venus rendre une petite visite au Terrier. Rose avait été ravie de revoir ses deux cousines, la petite Molly et Lucie qui venait de fêter ses cinq ans. Depuis, Oncle Charlie avait fait une petite apparition car il était de passage à Londres pour réceptionner un oeuf de dragon confisqué dans une des boutiques de l'allée des Embrumes. Il n'avait passé que quelques heures à discuter avec ses neveux et nièces avant d'embrasser sa mère pour transplaner immédiatement. En examinant l'épaisse valise qui lui rappelait celles des élèves en route pour Poudlard, Rose crut, un instant, que James s'était enfin décidé à rejoindre la famille pour les vacances de Noël. Elle avait suivi sa grand-mère dans le salon sans attendre sa réponse, persuadé d'apercevoir la tête brune de l'un de ses cousins préférés. Elle se liquéfia sur place lorsqu'elle découvrit Scorpius assis confortablement dans l'un des divans, à côté d'Albus qui lui tapotait l'épaule.

—Tiens, mon chéri! dit Molly en lui tendant une tasse fumante. Ça va te faire du bien.

En acceptant son verre, Scorpius leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Rose. Celle-ci sut immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Scorpius était abattu. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Il avait enfilé des vêtements de moldu un peu trop grands pour lui et elle se demanda comment il avait bien pu dénicher ces frusques. Il portait un jeans large, déchiré, de vieilles basquettes, un tee-shirt avec un énorme animal jaune bizarre qui lançait des éclairs. Ses cheveux étaient sales et pendaient mollement sur son front. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis longtemps et Rose ne put s'empêcher, malgré son aspect négligé, de le trouver encore très séduisant.

—Salut…, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

—Salut, répondit Rose qui ne sut quoi dire par après.

En dépit de son désarroi évident, Scorpius fixa Rose pendant une longue minute. Ses yeux étaient tristes mais son regard la fit frissonner, réveillant au fond de ses entrailles la petite flamme qui était apparue à la bibliothèque. Gênée, elle détourna aussitôt les yeux en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils recouverts de napperons.

—Quelle terrible nouvelle, mon chou! continua Mrs Weasley en prenant place en face d'Albus et de Scorpius. Tu es le bienvenu ici, évidemment. Arthur avait ouvert une chambre pour James mais puisque cet idiot ne se décide pas à rendre visite à sa grand-mère, elle est à toi jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu peux y rester autant que tu veux.

—C'est très gentil, Mrs Weasley. Je repartirai avec Albus à Poudlard et puis on verra bien…

—Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Rose qui se sentit quelque peu dépassée.

—Ses parents l'ont foutu dehors, expliqua Albus.

L'expression de son cousin était dure. Elle devina qu'il contenait la rage que lui avait procuré cette nouvelle. Il avait beau être stoïque en toute circonstance, il ne pouvait faire semblant face à la détresse de son meilleur ami.

—Quoi? s'exclama Rose, choquée. Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire ça! Ils n'ont pas le droit! Tu es leur fils.

—Un fils désobéissant, corrigea Scorpius en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

—Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? demanda Rose.

Il eut un silence où personne ne parla. Mrs Weasley et Albus étaient visiblement déjà au courant mais attendaient que Scorpius explique lui-même ses malheurs. A la place, le Serpentard vida sa tasse d'une traite et la posa sur la table en se relevant.

—Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Mrs Weasley…

—Où est-ce tu vas? demanda Rose, frustrée de n'avoir eu aucune réponse.

—Dans le jardin, j'ai besoin de ta permission? ironisa-t'il avec un sourire forcé.

Il disparut et Rose entendit la porte claquée.

—Que va-t'il devenir? demanda Molly en secouant doucement la tête.

—Je vais demander à Papa, s'il y a moyen de l'accueillir après notre diplôme, le temps qu'il retombe sur ses pattes.

—Tu n'as pas peur que James pique une crise? grimaça sa grand-mère.

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire? Il n'habite plus la maison depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant.

—Albus…, soupira Molly qui n'aimait pas son ton plein de reproches.

Rose n'en pouvait plus. La curiosité était trop grande. Elle se leva, comme l'avait fait Scorpius et sans s'excuser, se saisit de son manteau pour le rejoindre dans le jardin. Elle ne fit surtout pas attention aux regards interloqués de sa grand-mère et de son cousin qui l'observèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme la porte.

Elle trouva Scorpius, près de la réserve de bois à l'arrière de la maison, en train de fumer. Il la remarqua au bruit de ses pas dans la neige et tira encore une latte sur sa cigarette. Rose s'approcha timidement, l'air de rien comme si elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire dans le jardin sans aucun rapport de près ou de loin à Scorpius.

—Ça va? glissa-t'elle l'air de rien en se collant presque à lui.

—J'ai connu mieux, répondit-il en rallumant son mégot qui venait de s'éteindre.

Rose passa d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter. Pour une raison étrange, elle se sentait intimidée.

—Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de parler à tes parents? tenta-t'elle sans trop réfléchir.

—Non, je ne crois pas.

Il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et Rose perçut toute sa frustration. Elle garda le silence, pendant un moment, ne sachant quoi dire pour le réconforter. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin de son soutien, d'ailleurs. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, sans espoir d'obtenir la moindre information de plus, Scorpius lâcha un profond soupir.

—Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. J'ai dû mal à faire semblant avec toi.

Rose le dévisagea sans comprendre.

—Je peux faire croire à Albus ou à ta grand-mère que tout ira bien...mais pas à toi.

—Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

—Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Nouveau silence. Rose garda résolument la tête baissée. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Scorpius de peur qui ne lui lance, une nouvelle fois, ce même regard qui la faisait frissonner de tout son être (et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'atmosphère glacée du paysage d'hiver).

—Tu n'étais pas censé ne plus me parler? dit encore Scorpius en écrasant son mégot dans la neige.

—Je pense que vus les circonstances, Chase comprendra…

Rose n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passa en une fraction de seconde. Scorpius se posta devant elle et frappa son poing sur le bois de la réserve en faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Il était tout proche, comme dans la bibliothèque. Mais l'ambiance était différente. Scorpius ne dégageait plus de la tristesse mais une colère effrayante.

—Ne me parle plus de Chase, dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

Son visage était tout près du sien et Rose eut une impression de déjà-vu. Elle se remémora leur baiser torride entre les rangées de livres de magie alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas lui parler. Hélas, cette fois-ci, elle ne perçut par le fourmillement de ses entrailles, ni cette douce chaleur qui l'avait envahie. Elle ne captait que la rage sourde du garçon, presque meurtrière.

Scorpius se mordit les lèvres en ne la quittant toujours pas des yeux. Peu à peu, les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent et elle eut du mal à ne pas détourner le regard. Elle le soutint par défi, comme pour se prouver qu'elle était capable de se maîtriser et de ne plus tomber dans ce piège si tentant.

—Tu vas m'embrasser? demanda-t'elle comme pour le provoquer.

—Je devrais? répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle essaya de ne montrer aucune émotion mais elle sut qu'elle rougissait de plus belle en sentant une soudaine bouffée de chaleur irradier son visage. Scorpius la sonda encore un moment, immobile et toujours avec cette même expression intense. Finalement, il se redressa et s'écarta d'un pas en passant son pouce sur ses propres lèvres glacées, comme pour s'empêcher de commettre une bêtise.

—Non, dit-il en détournant les yeux de la jeune fille. Je ne veux plus que ça se passe comme ça…

Rose eut cette horrible impression qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir à jamais. Elle leva la main pour le toucher, comme pour le retenir.

—Je veux que ce soit toi qui me le demande…

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite. Scorpius soupira en secouant la tête. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, résigné. La colère et le désir disparurent ne laissant plus que la tristesse. Il lui adressa un faible sourire qui lui fendit le coeur.

—Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, il me semble…

Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette et s'éloigna dans la neige en ne laissant derrière lui que l'empreinte de ses pas. Rose fut tentée de le suivre. Elle se voyait déjà l'appeler, courir vers lui et se jeter dans ses bras pour le consoler de toute sa peine. Mais elle écouta plutôt l'autre voix dans sa tête, sa conscience, qui lui rappela l'image fidèle et pleine d'amour de son petit-ami.

Elle avait beau ressentir des choses étranges et terriblement excitantes pour Scorpius, elle aimait Chase.

Elle en était presque sûre.

OoO

Scorpius se dit en rentrant de 'sa promenade' qu'il avait eu la pire idée du monde de passer le reste de l'après-midi à vadrouiller dans les champs enneigés de la vaste campagne aux alentours du Terrier. Il avait fumé trop de cigarettes et le froid eut fini de le faire cracher ses poumons quand il se décida enfin à rentrer. La nuit était tombée et il eut du mal à retrouver son chemin. Cette longue marche lui avait permis de tempériser toutes les émotions qui s'étaient mélangées dans sa tête après sa courte discussion avec Rose.

Encore une fois, il avait presque failli perdre le contrôle. Après sa visite chez Emma, il s'était promis de procéder autrement avec Rose, bien résolu à la séduire en bonne et dûe forme. Mais cela se produisait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à ses côté, Scorpius était incapable de se contrôler et il avait perdu la tête lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Chase avec cette douceur odieuse dans la voix. Si elle savait… Si elle avait entendu les paroles de Chase dans le train… Hélas, Albus lui avait fait promettre de ne rien révéler et plus les jours s'écoulaient, et plus il avait du mal à ne pas tout dire à la jeune Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il perçut, dans la salle à manger, l'écho de voix bien connues. Scorpius n'avait plus vu la famille de son meilleur ami depuis les dernières vacances d'été et cela ne s'était pas très bien passé. Il avait débarqué dans la maison des Potter et était tombé nez à nez avec James qui lui avait craché immédiatement tout le mépris que lui inspirait sa Maison. James et Chase avait ça en commun: ils détestaient tous les deux la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Scorpius hésita à entrer dans la pièce principal où tout le monde s'était réuni pour le souper du soir. Hugo sortit, au même moment, des cabinets et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il découvrit le meilleur ami de son cousin.

—Hey! Je ne savais pas que t'étais là. T'aurais dû nous rejoindre dans le grenier. Papy et moi, on a testé le nouveau jeu que j'ai mis au point cet été.

—Désolé, j'étais... , dit-il en désignant la porte. Je me promenais.

Hugo observa les cheveux mouillés par la neige de Scorpius, son manteau trempé et ses doigts glacé. Il finit par hausser les épaules, blasé.

—Cool le tee-shirt, se contenta-t'il de dire en marchant vers la salle à manger.

Scorpius le suivit, appréhendant l'accueil que lui réserverait le reste de la famille. Il savait que Arthur et Molly Weasley avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, le considérant comme l'un de leurs petits-enfants chéris et Scorpius le leur rendait bien. Si les parents Potter se montraient toujours cordial lors de ses visites chez Albus, il n'en était pas de même de Ron Weasley. Celui-ci semblait conservé une certaine rancoeur envers les Serpentard et bien qu'il ait accepté (avec beaucoup de mal) que son neveu ait rejoint l'ancienne Maison ennemie, il n'en était pas de même du petit rejeton Malefoy. Scorpius s'était toujours arrangé pour éviter de croiser son chemin. Maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'il portait pour sa fille, il était plus tendu que jamais.

—Allez, viens! l'encouragea Hugo en le tirant par la manche de son sweet-shirt.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle à manger, il fut assailli par des exclamations ravies.

—Mais c'est le petit Scorpy! s'exclama George Weasley en se levant de sa chaise. Comment vas-tu mon vieux?

L'oncle Weasley obligea Scorpius à prendre place à côté de lui et d'Hugo. Il faisait face à Rose qui s'était assis à côté de son père. Celui-ci détailla Scorpius d'un air méfiant.

—Scorpius, ravi de te revoir, lui dit Harry en lui tendant la main avec un sourire chaleureux.

—Merci, monsieur.

Ginny s'approcha de la table avec une assiette et des couverts qu'elle plaça devant leur invité avec un grand sourire. Malgré les années, Ginny Potter avait conservé toute sa beauté et Scorpius en fut intimidé. Il se souvint de la fois où elle l'avait pris à part pour le remercier d'avoir pris le temps de connaître son fils, unique en son genre. Il avait bredouillé un 'de rien' sans oser lui dire que c'était plutôt lui qui avait eu de la chance de tomber sur Albus dans le Poudlard Express.

—Bonjour, Scorpius! lui dit Hermione Weasley avec la chaleur d'une mère.

—Dis Scorpius, se pencha Arthur Weasley vers lui. Il faut absolument que tu m'expliques comment marche Candy Crush. Hugo a essayé de m'expliquer mais je comprends rien quand c'est lui qui m'explique.

Hugo leva les yeux au ciel et engouffra une énorme bouchée de steak dans sa bouche. Sa mère le gronda sur ses manières à table et George Weasley désarmoça les tensions en débutant une bataille de petit pois. Mrs Weasley rappela à l'ordre son fils qui avait atteint ses quarante ans depuis un bail et elle pinça les joues de Scorpius en lui servant une énorme portion de purée.

Scorpius oublia toute sa tristesse en contemplant cette famille si unie et heureuse. Il sourit en se disant au combien les moments passés au Terrier lui avaient manqué.

Au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, les questions sur la famille de Scorpius se fut plus pressantes. Il les esquiva le plus possible mais bientôt il ne put répondre que par des silences gênés. Albus vint au secours de son ami, comme d'habitude. Il expliqua, sans en exposer les raisons, la décision des parents Malefoy concernant leur fils unique. Lorsque tout le monde comprit que Scorpius avait été mis à la porte, un long silence trop dramatique à son goût, s'installa dans la pièce, auparavant si vivante.

—Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu chez nous, réagit immédiatement Harry en serrant la main de Ginny.

—Oui merci, Albus me l'a déjà proposé. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part.

—Drago était certainement en colère, dit Hermione avec sagesse. Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas.

—N'en soyez pas si sûre, répondit Scorpius l'air soudain maussade. Nous n'avons vraiment pas les mêmes valeurs. Tant qu'il me parlera de sang pur, il y a peu de chance que je remette les pieds au Manoir.

—Ça ne m'étonne pas que Malefoy pense toujours ainsi, lâcha Ron en croisant les bras. Il n'y a pas plus Serpentard que lui. Mangemort un jour, mangemort toujours…

Scorpius avait beau partagé l'opinion du père de Rose, il ne put ignorer la pointe de vexation qui lui serra les entrailles. Il n'aima pas que Ron Weasley insulte ainsi son père, alors qu'il n'était pas là pour se défendre et ses propos lui rappelaient horriblement ceux de Chase pendant le débat en cours d'Etudes des Moldus.

—Ron! s'exclama sa femme scandalisée. Il a été innocenté.

—Ah, oui? ironisa-t'il. Par qui?

—Par moi, répondit calmement Harry.

Tous les visages convergèrent lentement sur Harry. Il portait, pour l'occasion, son cadeau de Noël offert par Mrs Weasley: un pull bleu nuit, avec un cerf argenté en son centre.

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon vieux? lui demanda Ron, interloqué. J'y étais, moi, au procès. Tu n'as pas pris la parole, je m'en souviendrais.

—Pas à cette audience publique, en effet. Mais le Magenmagot en a organisé une privée, avant le début des procès officiels.

Tout comme le reste des convives, assis à la table, Scorpius l'ignorait. Il savait que son père, sa grand-mère, Narcissa ainsi que Lucius Malefoy avait dû passer devant le nouveau tribunal de la magie pour répondre de leurs actes. Son grand-père avait été renvoyé à Azkaban pour l'exemple, avec tous les autres mangemorts encore vivants. Mais contrairement au chef de famille, Drago et Narcissa Malefoy avaient été disculpés de toutes responsabilités dans les atrocités de la Grande Guerre. Personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Même Scorpius s'était demandé depuis ses onze ans, comment son 'sang pur' de père avait pu échapper à la prison, surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert les anciennes geôles dans la cave du Manoir familial.

Autour de la table, la tension était palpable. Même Hugo et George n'osaient faire de plaisanterie. Chacun était concentré sur Harry qui prit une longue pause, le regard perdu dans le vide avant de recommencer à parler.

—Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, dit-il en regardant alternativement Hermione et Ron, quand nous avons été capturés par les rafleurs et emmené au Manoir des Malefoy… Même si toi, Hermione tu m'avais pas mal arrangé le visage pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse, tu te souviens?

Hermione acquiesça lentement. Apparemment, le souvenir était encore douloureux pour le trio légendaire.

—...Bellatrix a amené Malefoy devant moi. Elle a demandé à Drago s'il arrivait à me reconnaître pour me livrer à Voldemort.

L'assemblée frissonna, excepté les enfants qui observèrent les adultes sans comprendre. Albus était suspendu aux lèvres de son père.

—Je suis sûr qu'il le savait…, continua Harry. Un pauvre gars à la figure ravagée, accompagné d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley… C'était sûr! Mais il fallait le confirmer. Quand Drago m'a regardé, droit dans les yeux. J'ai vu qu'il savait. Mais...il n'a rien dit.

C'était la première fois que Scorpius entendait quelqu'un parler en bien de son père, surtout un ancien Gryffondor. Il sentit une bouffée de joie l'envahir et la calma aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas oublier le regard de haine que lui avait lancé son père lorsqu'il l'avait chassé.

—Et Lucius? Et Narcissa? explosa Ron, de plus en plus énervé. Tu vas me faire croire qu'elle avait les oreilles bouchées quand Bellatrix torturait Hermione dans le Manoir?

—Ron! dit Hermione en posant une main sur son bras. Les enfants…

Hugo avait écarquillé les yeux au mot 'torturait'. Rose dévisagea sa mère, choquée. Elle croisa le regard de Scorpius qui baissa la tête de honte, comme si c'était à cause de lui que sa mère s'était faite torturer dans le passé.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu dire pour la sortir d'affaire, elle? dit Ron le regard flamboyant de colère.

—Qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie et permis de remporter la guerre, lâcha Harry tout aussi calmement.

Ron s'était levé de sa chaise et il s'effondra dessus lorsque Harry lui coupa le sifflet. Molly Weasley en profita pour proposer du dessert. Beaucoup se levèrent de table pour échapper à cette discussion trop intense à leur goût. L'Oncle George aida sa mère à préparer le café, tandis qu'Angelina débarrassa les assiettes. Hugo protesta lorsque sa mère le força à se mettre au lit, sachant pertinemment que la suite du récit d'Harry n'était pas adressé à des oreilles trop jeunes. Arthur alla somnoler dans l'un de ses divans. Les seuls qui restèrent à table étaient Ginny qui serrait toujours la main de son mari pour le soutenir, Ron toujours aussi interloqué, Scorpius, Albus et Rose, trop vieux pour qu'on puisse leur ordonner de monter se coucher.

—Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, sauf à Ginny. Mais je pense qu'il est important pour toi, Scorpius, de connaître cette histoire. Peu de gens savent ce qui s'est réellement passé pendant la Grande Bataille à Poudlard. C'était le chaos, partout. A un moment, j'ai dû partir dans la forêt…

—Pour affronter Voldemort? termina Albus.

—Pas exactement. J'avais compris que si je voulais en finir, une bonne fois pour toute, il fallait que je me sacrifie. Il fallait que je laisse Voldemort me tuer. Beaucoup de gens ont cru que j'étais parti affronter Voldemort et que je m'étais habillement fait passer pour mort afin de le leurrer. Mais la vérité, c'est que je suis bel et bien mort.

Un silence de mort suivit cette terrible révélation. Ron sondait son ami, les traits déformés par la tristesse. Il le savait, Harry le lui avait raconté avec Hermione. Mais l'entendre une nouvelle fois, après ces longues années, avait fait ressurgir la peine qui l'avait envahi en voyant ce qu'il croyait être le cadavre de son meilleur ami dans les bras d'Hagrid. Scorpius imagina découvrir le corps, sans vie, d'Albus, ou celui de Rose… Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

—Comment avez-vous fait pour en réchapper? demanda Scorpius.

Harry sourit, en laissant échapper un faible rictus.

—Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt à le savoir, dit-il sur un ton mystérieux. Et puis, de toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance. Ce que tu dois savoir, Scorpius, c'est que lorsque je suis revenu à la vie, j'ai fait semblant d'être mort. Mais Voldemort voulait vérifier et il n'osait toujours pas me toucher. Il a envoyé une personne s'assurer que j'étais bel et bien mort. Cette personne, c'était ta grand-mère.

L'Oncle George éclata de rire dans la cuisine faisant sursauter Scorpius qui était captivé par les paroles de Harry Potter.

—Narcissa a vu immédiatement que je vivais encore. Mais au lieu de prévenir son maître, elle m'a demandé si ton père était en vie, continua Harry en se replongeant dans le passé. Et quand je lui ai confirmé qu'il allait bien, elle s'est tourné vers Voldemort et lui a dit que j'étais bel et bien mort.

Harry se tourna vers Scorpius et le dévisagea intensément.

—Sans le courage de ta grand-mère pour avoir osé mentir au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Voldemort m'aurait achevé et nous ne serions pas là pour en parler.

Ron gardait toujours le silence. Il suivit le regard de son meilleur ami et observa Scorpius. Celui-ci décela dans ses yeux une humilité contrite.

—Avec du recul, j'admire profondément l'amour qui unissait tous les membres de ta famille. Même Lucius Malefoy, malgré ses discours de mangemort, aimait foncièrement son fils. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, Scorpius, ce que je veux que vous compreniez tous, c'est que sans les Malefoy ou certains Serpentard, nous n'aurions jamais pu vaincre Voldemort.

Harry se tourna vers son fils, qui lui ressemblait terriblement.

—Je suis fier que tu sois à Serpentard.

Mrs Weasley arriva enfin et déposa une énorme tarte à la mélasse en changeant rapidement de sujet. Les conversations reprirent avec plus de gaieté en servant à chacun une énorme part de dessert. Scorpius restait silencieux. Les paroles du célèbre Harry Potter avait remué quelque chose en lui et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Rose, il sut qu'elle avait été aussi chamboulée de lui.

OoO

Rose faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Sa grand-mère avait préparé, pour elle et Lily, l'ancienne chambre de sa Tante, Ginny. Son grand-père avait réussi à y caler deux lits. L'édredon de Lily était recouvert de petites fleurs blanches tandis que Rose avait droit au motif des petits coeurs rouges. La chambre était douillette et il y avait encore des vieux posters d'équipe de Quidditch de Ginny épinglés au mur. Lorsque Rose traversa, une nouvelle fois, la pièce de part en part, elle croisa le poster d'une joueuse des Harpies qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil en sautant sur son balai.

La jeune Gryffondor était plus perdue que jamais. Le dîner et l'histoire racontée par son oncle Harry l'avait complètement retournée. Son père lui avait bien raconté la chasse aux horcruxes mais jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'Oncle Harry avait dû être sacrifié ou encore que la grand-mère de Scorpius lui avait sauvé la vie en renversant le cours de la guerre. Elle avait toujours cru les discours de son père qui lui rappelait, sans cesse, de se méfier des gens de Serpentard. Bien sûr, il y avait Albus qui sauvait l'honneur de cette maison maudite mais Ron n'avait jamais su apprécié Scorpius, le rejeton de ce perfide de Drago Malefoy.

Rose avait toujours écouté son père sans se poser de questions. Elle l'admirait pour son courage et lui vouait une admiration sans borne. Jamais un seul instant, elle ne s'était dit qu'il pouvait avoir tort. Scorpius et elle étaient devenus amis pendant leurs cinq premières années à Poudlard mais elle prenait conscience, que maintenant, qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui accorder totalement sa confiance. Peut-être que les jugements erronés de son père l'avait conduite, inconsciemment, à se détacher d'Albus et de Scorpius? Peut-être s'était-elle précipitée dans les bras de Chase parce qu'au moins lui, trouverait grâce aux yeux de son paternel? Après tout, c'était un Poufsouffle et un joueur de quidditch exceptionnel. Pile le genre de profil qui aurait plu à Ron Weasley.

Elle avait besoin de savoir… D'être sûre comme l'était sa mère, à l'époque.

Rose était certaine de ne pouvoir trouver le sommeil sans avoir la réponse à cette question. Faisant fis de toutes les promesses qu'elle avait pu faire à Chase, elle sortit de sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible et gravit le petit escalier de bois qui menait au grenier. C'était là que James dormait lorsqu'il venait passer ses vacances chez ses grands-parents. Il y avait des années qu'ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser de la vieille goule en suivant les conseils d'un vieux bouquin d'un certain Gilderoy Lockhart. Son grand-père avait ensuite aménagé le sous-toit avec un grand lit double et un bureau.

La jeune fille souleva la trappe et la referma derrière elle avec toutes les précautions possibles. Elle s'arrêta, le coeur battant, devant la porte de Scorpius. Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa deux coups.

OoO

Scorpius était allongé sur le lit de James, yeux clos, cherchant le sommeil. Il imagina la tête du frère d'Albus s'il le voyait dans son 'repaire' et sourit d'avance à une nouvelle qui le mettrait dans tous ses états. En attendant, il avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans ses draps, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Depuis que ses parents l'avaient foutu dehors, il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil (même pas chez Emma), et il était exténué. Après le repas du soir mouvementé, il ne pensait qu'à se reposer, mais n'y parvenait pas, par la faute des récentes révélations de Mr. Potter.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'Élu prenne ainsi la défense de sa famille. Il avait du mal à croire à tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Jamais son père ne lui avait parlé de ces histoires et sa grand-mère demeurait toujours terriblement taiseuse quand il venait, à contre-coeur, lui rendre visite. Cependant, la voix d'Harry Potter résonnait en lui et il ressassait ses dernières paroles adressées à son fils. Il était fier de son fils… Scorpius aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre son propre père lui dire ces mots.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des coups frappés à sa porte. Il eut le mince espoir que cela puisse être Rose mais il chassa bien vite cette idée stupide en se levant pour aller ouvrir. Lorsqu'il tira la poignée, il se tétanisa sur le pas de sa porte, rendu muet par les yeux flamboyants de Rose Weasley.

—Je peux entrer? J'ai besoin de te parler, chuchota-t'elle.

Il se demanda, pendant un court instant, s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Puis, se rendant compte que c'était bien la réalité, il ouvrit la porte un peu plus et invita la jeune fille à pénétrer dans sa chambre.

Rose entra timidement. Elle était vêtu d'un de ses pyjamas d'hiver et zieutait un peu partout, autour d'elle. Elle regarda le lit en fer avec ses draps défaits, sa valise ouverte avec ses vêtements par terre, Guenièvre dans sa cage qui pialla de joie en découvrant Rose, et un paquet de cigarettes sur la table de nuit.

—Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? demanda-t'il.

Scorpius s'appuya contre sa porte en croisant ses bras. Il détailla la jeune fille comme elle avait détaillé sa chambre. Elle avait une curieuse lueur dans les yeux et semblait essoufflée sans raisons. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était préparé à affronter un ennemi particulièrement dangereux et Scorpius craignit tout à coup qu'elle ne soit venue que pour l'engueuler. Pourquoi? Il ne saurait le dire mais avec un peu de temps, il pourrait très bien trouver au moins trois sujets de disputes.

Rose s'était campée à une distance respectable du blond, comme pour échapper à ses éventuelles caresses. Elle pouvait se rassurer, il ne tenterait rien, même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

—Je vais te poser une question, commença-t'elle très nerveuse. Ça va te sembler bizarre mais il faudra que tu me répondes très honnêtement…

—D'accord…, dit Scorpius de plus en plus intrigué.

—Tu me le promets? insista-t'elle.

Ses cheveux flamboyaient sous la lumière chaude des bougies de la pièce. Son nez mutin dessinait une ombre curieuse sur son visage et ses deux grands yeux ambrés le fixaient avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

—Est-ce que je dois faire un serment inviolable pour te rassurer? plaisanta-t'il en s'approchant tout à coup.

Il fit un pas, un deuxième, lentement pour ne pas brusquer Rose qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

—Ta promesse suffira.

Scorpius la domina de toute sa taille. Elle levait le menton pour le dévisager avec cette fierté et cette assurance digne des Gryffondor. Non, en réalité, c'était sa force à elle, ce tempérament de feu qui avait fini par le séduire et que Chase piétinait un peu plus chaque jour.

—Je te le promets.

—Tu m'aimes, pas vrai?

Le Serpentard leva ses sourcils. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cela. Il la contempla longuement en se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

—C'est toi qui me la dit, tu te souviens? le pressa-t'elle.

—Si tu veux…, répondit-il en se détournant.

Il se retourna, terriblement gêné. Gêne qu'il masqua en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

—Non, arrête ça! le poursuivit-elle. Tu m'as promis de me dire la vérité.

Elle le tira par le bas de son tee-shirt et Scorpius se tourna vers elle, furieux.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Tu veux que j'te dise que je t'aime? Eh bien oui, comme je te l'ai dit avant ton match de quidditch, je suis fou amoureux de toi, tu es contente?

—Au match de quidditch, tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas sûr, lui rappela Rose.

Scorpius soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Il pinça les lèvres puis saisit Rose par les épaules pour plonger son regard bleu dans le sien.

—Rose Weasley… Je t'aime...purement et simplement. Voilà, ça te va?

Il y eut un long silence. Au dehors, un gnome qui venait de se faire alpaguer par un chat sauvage poussa un couinement de détresse, les deux jeunes adolescents percevaient les ronflements d'Arthur Weasley à l'étage en-dessous. Et, pendant tout ce temps, malgré son flegme habituel, le coeur de Scorpius battait à tout rompre.

—Pourquoi? lâcha Rose sur un ton affreusement neutre.

—Quoi?

—Tu dis que tu m'aimes. Explique-moi pourquoi.

—Putain, mais t'es pas possible! explosa Scorpius en la relâchant.

Il fit quelques pas pour se calmer. Il rassembla ses pensées en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à sa question. Est-ce qu'elle avait posé la même à Chase? Et qu'est-ce que ce grand con avait-il pu bien lui répondre? Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, il devint soudain très sérieux.

—J'en sais rien, lâcha-t'il en soupirant. Je saurais pas mettre des mots sur ce qui se passe à chaque fois que je te regarde. Mais je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour qui que ce soit. Je sais beaucoup de choses ou du moins je crois savoir... mais vivre avec ça, approcher du vide à chaque fois que tu passes près de moi et espérer seulement un petit regard, seulement un petit geste de ta part qui me permettrait d'échapper à ce trou noir pour me combler de joie pendant des heures; c'est la pire sensation que j'ai jamais éprouvé. Parce qu'après, il y a le vide à nouveau parce que tu n'es plus là, près de moi. Et j'attends comme un fou une autre occasion pour retrouver cette sensation aussi horrible que génial qui peut ne jamais revenir parce que tu en aimes un autre.

Scorpius avait baissé la tête, vaincu par l'émotion qu'il venait de décrire et qu'il était en train d'éprouver en ce moment-même. Et puis soudain, il leva les yeux vers elle.

—Je ne sais pas si tu appelles ça de l'amour, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Mais si ça l'est… alors, je t'aime comme un fou.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Rose franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et l'embrassa, brutalement, passionnément. Scorpius fut envahi par un puissant mélange d'émotions: surprise, désir, amour, tristesse et...crainte. Il se rappelait que trop bien de leurs précédents baisers qui s'étaient soldés par d'amères déceptions. Mais au fond de lui, une petite voix lui soufflait que tout avait changé. Scorpius la prit dans ses bras et la serra à l'en broyer. Il restèrent ainsi un long moment. Scorpius voulut la relâcher pour voir son visage mais elle ne l'en lui laissa pas le temps. Il sentit des lèvres brûlantes se poser sur sa joue, son cou, sa bouche. Elle chatouillait ses lèvres du bout de sa langue et il répondit à ses baisers avec trop d'empressement, comme s'il était assoiffé.

A travers toute la souffrance des derniers mois, il sentait un désir impétueux monter en lui. Il voulait son corps, il voulait sa peau contre la sienne, il voulait sentir les battements de son coeur. Il la voulait tout de suite, sans attendre et elle répondait à son envie avec la même avidité.

Il tira le pull de Rose au-dessus de sa tête et la saisit par sa taille nue en la collant contre lui, tout en continuant à chercher sa bouche. La lueur des flammes des bougies dansait sur sa peau, y jetant des ombres. Il embrassa la courbe de son épaule, les creux délicats à la base de sa gorge et ses seins délicats en la faisant gémir faiblement. Il la sentait pantelante et cela le rendit fièvreux.

—J'ai froid, lui murmura-t'elle lorsqu'il remonta jusqu'à son visage en collant son front contre le sien.

—Je vais te réchauffer, souffla-t'il d'une voix rauque.

Il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et la serra contre lui en perdant son visage dans sa chevelure rousse qui cascadait dans son dos. Ses lèvres embrassaient son épaule et ses mains suivaient, du bout des doigts, la ligne de ses omoplates dans son dos. Elle descendait de plus en plus bas, prenant le temps en le faisant frissonner de tout son être, prisonnier de ses caresses. Il explorait son corps aussi, prenant son temps et réchauffant chaque parcelle de sa peau pour la faire devenir brûlante.

—Scorpius, gémit-elle alors qu'il lui caressait doucement la courbe de son sein. Je veux qu'on le fasse.

Sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Scorpius plongea son regard dans le sien, au bord du même gouffre qu'il lui avait décrit un peu plus tôt. S'il sautait, il était sûr de connaître le plus grand bonheur de sa vie. Il en avait envie, il avait follement envie de lui obéir, de la contenter.

Mais les pas qu'il entendit dans les escaliers le firent redescendre sur terre.

Il prit le temps de calmer ses ardeurs en se maudissant d'être aussi raisonnable. Il la serra contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un songe.

—On ne peut pas…, eut-il énormément de mal à prononcer.

Rose s'extirpa de ses bras en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était toujours à moitié nue et les yeux de Scorpius descendirent un peu plus bas que son visage.

—Quoi? s'exclama-t'elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine découverte. Pourquoi?

—On ne peut pas faire ça dans la maison de tes grands-parents, surtout avec toute ta famille en train de dormir en bas, surtout avec tes parents dans l'une des chambres juste en-dessous, surtout, surtout avec ton père dans les environs.

Rose arqua un sourcil en fronçant le nez.

—Ton père me fait un peu peur, avoua Scorpius.

Sa compagne pouffa de rire et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Ils rirent tous les deux, heureux et détendus. L'excitation du moment était passé mais ils ne s'étaient toujours pas rhabillé et Scorpius se méfiait de plus en plus de son envie incommensurable à contenter la belle Gryffondor.

Au grand regret de Scorpius, Rose ramassa son pull qui gisait sur le plancher et se rhabilla. Lorsqu'elle libéra ses épaisses boucles rousses du col de son vêtement, elle adressa un sourire timide au Serpentard. Celui-ci eut soudain peur qu'elle regrette ce qui venait de se passer.

—Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Elle s'approcha tout près de lui et se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque Scorpius la retint par le poignet. Il la souleva du sol en l'embrassant longuement, sa langue rencontrant la sienne tandis qu'elle encadrait son visage de ses mains brûlantes.

—Tu es sûre que tu ne le regretteras pas demain? lui demanda-t'il en la relâchant enfin.

—Non, c'est impossible, dit Rose caressant sa barbe de quelques jours.

—Promis?

Scorpius devait sûrement avoir l'air d'un idiot à paniquer soudain comme un petit garçon. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter une nouvelle déception, surtout après tout ce qui a été dit et fait. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Mais Rose n'avait pas la même expression que lorsqu'il l'avait poursuivi dans la bibliothèque. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre et rêveur qui fit chavirer son coeur dans une douce torpeur.

—Je te le promets, dit-elle en promenant son pouce derrière sa nuque.

Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il avait encore envie de l'embrasser, de la garder coller contre lui et de se perdre dans son visage jusqu'à l'aube. Mais il savait qu'elle devait partir sinon ils ne pourraient plus se retenir. Rose faisait un pas vers la porte et il la retenait au dernier moment. Elle riait entre ses lèvres puis caressait ses cheveux un peu trop longtemps.

Lorsque Rose réussit enfin à sortir de sa chambre, Scorpius s'effondra dans son lit qui grinça sous son poids. Il fixa le plafond, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres rendues écarlates par les innombrables baisers de la jeune fille qui était devenue officiellement sa petite-amie.

Il leva son bras vers le plafond et tendit l'index.

—Tu l'as dans le cul, Chase!

OoO

Rose sortit de la chambre de Scorpius en étant terriblement tentée d'y retourner. Elle était pantelante, échevelée, brûlante et sur le point de se consumer comme un feu de paille. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses joues et les sentit chaudes sous ses doigts. Elle dut s'accrocher à la rampe d'escalier car ses jambes tremblaient à chacun de ses pas.

Elle se répétait chaque mot qu'avait prononcé Scorpius avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras. Alors qu'il parlait, elle avait sentit une chaleur l'envahir, pas comme celle de la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre mais autre chose. Lorsque Scorpius avait parlé de ce qu'il ressentait, elle s'était soudain rendue compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie ainsi avec Chase. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ce vide et elle l'avait recherché désespérément au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. La souffrance qui torturait Scorpius en l'aimant n'était pas la même que celle qu'elle éprouvait pour Chase. Tout était différent et Rose comprit soudain qu'elle endurait les mêmes tourments alors qu'elle se prenait la tête pour le Serpentard. C'était lui qu'elle redoutait de croiser dans les couloirs de peur de se perdre dans ce tourbillon d'émotions qui n'avaient aucun sens.

Par les quelques mots de Scorpius, Rose avait eu sa réponse et elle n'avait plus pu se retenir.

Elle atterrit sur le plancher du dernier étage en luttant désespérément contre l'envie irrépressible de remonter rejoindre Scorpius. Bien sûr, il avait eu raison de les arrêter. Ils ne pouvaient décidément pas passer le pas dans la maison de ses grands-parents, surtout avec son père sous le même toit, ainsi que tout le reste de la famille. Mais il était si difficile de réfréner cette soudaine passion.

Soudain, Rose tomba nez à nez sur sa grand-mère, un verre d'eau à la main.

—Rose? Tu n'es toujours pas endormie? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu as un problème chérie?

—Euh...je…

Par réflexe, elle fixa la trappe dans le plafond et elle sentit son visage s'empourprer sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Molly Weasley suivit du regard l'objet de l'attention de sa petite fille et fixa la trappe une seconde avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

—Ah! dit-elle. Je vois…

Rose n'essaya pas de la contredire. Elle rougit de plus belle lorsque sa grand-mère lui pinça la joue.

—Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, ma belle.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en posant son index sur sa bouche comme pour lui signifier que ses secrets étaient bien gardés avec sa grand-mère. Embarrassée au plus haut point, Rose ne demanda pas son reste et déguerpit dans sa chambre, en percevant dans son dos le petit rire espiègle de Molly Weasley.


	17. Le souvenir d'Albus

17

LE SOUVENIR D'ALBUS

* * *

—Attends, attends, attends…, gémit Scorpius en retenant les poignets de Rose.

Rose s'écarta à regret des lèvres de Scorpius dont les yeux brillants témoignaient de tout le désir qu'il retenait au fond de lui. Il lâcha un profond soupir, mais en restant tout de même étroitement serré contre elle.

—Tu me rends complètement cinglé, dit-il avec un sourire qui attendrit Rose au plus au point.

Celle-ci rit en passant ses bras derrière son dos pour attirer son visage près du sien. Elle ferma les yeux et approcha lentement ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle en adorait leur goût, leur douceur et la douce chaleur qui montait assurément du fond de ses entrailles. Avec Scorpius, Rose Weasley ne se posait aucune question. Elle ne se sentait pas trop petite, trop grosse ou trop naïve. Elle ressentait seulement le désir de son compagnon incroyablement communicatif.

Le lendemain matin de leur 'conversation' dans la chambre au grenier, Rose était descendue la première pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. La plupart des parents étaient déjà partis travailler et il ne restait qu'Albus devant son bol de lait chaud ainsi que leur grand-père qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Rose s'assit à côté de son cousin qui la salua cordialement, la tête encore un peu dans le cirage. Albus n'était vraiment pas du matin.

—Bonjour, ma chérie! s'était exclamée sa grand-mère en pénétrant dans la salle à manger, munie d'une énorme plateau de toasts grillés.

—Euh, bonjour…

Rose ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Sa grand-mère faisait semblant de rien mais la jeune fille était persuadée qu'elle avait très bien compris ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de Scorpius. Gênée, elle se saisit de deux ou trois toast qu'elle se mit à grignoter dans demander sa confiture préférée.

Des pas pesant se firent entendre dans la cage d'escalier et Scorpius descendit la dernière marche, une main grattant sa tignasse blonde désordonnée et l'autre remontant son pantalon de pyjama. En l'apercevant, le feu des joues de Rose s'intensifia et elle resta bloquée un moment sur la mie brûlée dans son assiettte.

—Bonjour, baîlla le Serpentard.

Le son de sa voix même déformée par le bâillement réveilla chez elle le souvenir brûlant de leur échange la veille. Elle leva les yeux vers lui dans l'irrésistible espoir de croiser son regard. Elle voulait revoir dans ses yeux bleus le même plaisir de sa présence.

Elle l'observa s'asseoir en face d'elle, en prenant un malin plaisir à ne pas la fixer. Il croisa les bras sur son tee-shirt de moldu, le même qu'il avait enlevé pour la serrer contre lui, tous les deux à moitié nus. Puis, enfin, il leva la tête vers la jeune fille assise juste en face de lui. Là, il lui adressa un sourire qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose: il se souvenait, il était heureux, et il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, recommencer.

Rassurée, Rose lui rendit son sourire en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. Sa grand-mère réchauffait du porridge pour Scorpius en posant mille et une question aux adolescents. Albus répondait par mono-syllabe, ayant énormément de mal à émerger de sa brume mentale du matin. Rose et Scorpius ne disaient rien. Ils se contentaient de se sourire.

Rose avait du mal à réaliser tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre, elle avait été prise d'une impulsion irrépressible de mettre ses sentiments et les siens aux clairs. Les mots qu'il lui avait dit alors, tout ce qu'il avait décrit, ses sentiments à son égard. Tout avait basculé. Elle avait senti tout son amour et il l'avait touché en plein coeur. Rose avait encore du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses propres sentiments mais elle était devenue sûre que d'une seule chose: il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Scorpius lui échapper.

Bien sûr, la petite voix de sa conscience lui rappelait son engagement avec Chase. Mais elle se faisait de plus en plus faible et petite lorsque Rose lui répétait les mots d'amour de Scorpius. C'était exactement comme son père et sa mère avec le déluminateur. Rose savait, à présent. Elle n'avait plus de doute. Entre Chase et Scorpius, c'était le Serpentard qui l'aimait le plus et elle avait soudain prise conscience qu'elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec lui, accueillant son amour avec délice. Elle avait décidé d'en profiter, de se jeter à l'eau. Elle ne savait pas très bien encore ce qu'elle allait faire avec Chase, comment elle allait lui expliquer pour elle et Scorpius mais elle avait convenu, avec elle-même, emmitouflée dans son lit, qu'elle y réfléchirait à la fin des vacances.

Scorpius la regardait toujours avec ce sourire amoureux et terriblement coquin. Rose sentit sous la table son pied toucher le sien et elle sourit de plus belle. Elle vérifia que personne n'avait remarqué ce qui se tramait sous la table et la jeune fille répondit en effleurant son mollet de son pied. Ils continuèrent à se taquiner durant tout le petit-déjeuner. Scorpius s'enhardissait de temps en temps en remontant son talon jusqu'à la cuisse de la jeune fille. Celle-ci devenait rouge pivoine jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur Weasley ne leur demande le programme de leur journée.

Peu après, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la grange de ses grands-parents, une petite pièce où était entreposé tout un bric à brac que les Weasley avait amassé depuis des années (beaucoup d'objets moldus). Rose avait dépassé Hugo et Lily en train de voler dans le champs d'à côté en se lançant des boules de neige pour rejoindre Scorpius qui l'avait directement attiré dans ce lieu secret et intime.

—Ce sera tout le temps comme ça? demanda Scorpius avec un sourire rêveur, ses mains posé sur la taille de Rose. A chaque fois qu'on se croisera…

—Tu es train de te plaindre, là? rit-elle en caressant distraitement sa nuque.

—Oh, que non!

Il se pencha vers Rose et lui sourit de toute ses dents, un sourire rieur et heureux qui l'amusait au plus au point. Jamais elle n'avait vu le Serpentard aussi détendu. En le serrant ainsi dans ses bras, elle découvrait des facettes de lui qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir découvert un Scorpius beaucoup plus réel et entier. Il se livrait à elle, sans retenue et elle adorait se laisser chavirer par son charme irrésistible.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Rose appronfondit le baiser en jouant avec sa langue. Elle l'entendit pousser un faible gémissement de sa voix rauque et ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues rougies par l'excitation et le froid. La porte de la remise s'ouvrit soudain d'un violent coup de pied et Scorpius s'écarta vivement de la Gryffondor. Ils se détendirent en reconnaissant Albus qui avait visiblement repris des couleurs après son quatrième café.

—La main dans le sac! rit-il en rajustant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

—On ne faisait rien de mal…, dit Rose en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

—Bien sûr... , ironisa Albus. Vous allez sans doute nier qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous?

—Comment t'es au courant? lâcha Scorpius qui savait très bien qu'il était inutile de nier avec Albus.

—C'est _mon_ mollet que tu as caressé sous la table, espèce d'idiot.

Scorpius grimaça en sondant son meilleur ami qui n'éprouvait aucune gêne à les mettre mal à l'aise. Il avait réussi avec Rose. Celle-ci ne savait plus où se mettre.

—Même Mamy s'en doute, dit-il encore en s'asseyant sur une vieille caisse de livres de magie.

—Ne le dis pas à mon père, je t'en supplie, lui dit Rose.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Le stress de la découverte de leur rapprochement la fit se serrer près de Scorpius qui lui saisit la main en la pressant doucement pour la rassurer. Elle leva vers lui des yeux confiants. Albus observa leur manège en sirotant sa tasse fumante de café, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

—Je ne vais pas le faire, rassure-toi. Je suis heureux pour vous. C'est ce que j'attendais en réalité.

Albus décroisa ses longues jambes et se leva pour s'approcher du jeune couple, l'air soudain très sérieux.

—Maintenant que vous êtes ensembles, on peut agir. Il fallait que tu sois avec Scorpius pour que je puisse te révéler certaines choses, Rose. Et ça ne te fera pas plaisir.

—Attends, Albus! s'exclama Scorpius.

Il avait lâché la main de Rose pour se saisir du devant du pull d'Albus qui ne s'en offusqua pas. Il tenait toujours sa tasse dans la main et reprit une gorgée de café brûlant alors que son meilleur ami le fusillait du regard.

—Tu vas lui dire, c'est ça? s'énerva-t'il.

—C'est la seule solution pour en savoir plus. Tu dois me faire confiance.

Le regard pénétrant d'Albus destabilisa le Serpentard. Il avait raison, Albus était le plus intelligent et le plus sage d'entre eux. Scorpius n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de ses plans. Il le relâcha et recula, devenu soudain taiseux.

—De quoi parlez-vous? s'inquiéta brusquement Rose en observant le manège de ses deux amis.

—Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, reprit Albus en lissant les plis de son pull, je dois te dire quelque chose et tu risques certainement de ne pas me croire, même si tu es maintenant avec Scorpius. Mais il faut que tu saches. C'est très important.

—Mais dis-moi! s'énerva Rose.

Albus inspira profondément. Il termina ensuite sa tasse de café et la déposa sur un petit guéridon qui traînait autour des trois jeunes gens. Son cousin sortit sa baguette de sa poche et Rose eut la pensée insensée, un instant, qu'il allait lui jeter un sort. A la place, il tapota sa tempe et le bout de sa baguette étira un mince filament blanchâtre que Rose reconnut comme le souvenir destiné à une pensine. Albus agita sa baguette au-dessus de sa tasse de café et laissa choir le cheveu blanc au fond du mug à l'effigie d'un gros nounours. Aussitôt, des inscriptions runiques s'illuminèrent faiblement et le liquide dans la tasse se mit à miroiter d'une douce lueur.

T'es sérieux, mec? dit Scorpius en arquant un sourcil. Ta tasse est une pensine?

C'est moins lourd qu'une bassine, rétorqua Albus en le sondant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Co...Comment as-tu réussi à transformer cette tasse en…, articula Rose choquée en désignant la tasse qui luisait toujours.

Albus haussa les épaules.

On a potassé cette magie l'été dernier.

J'ai volé un bouquin qui en parlait dans la réserve, ajouta Scorpius en grimaçant. N'en parle pas à Pince ou je suis bon pour passer le reste de ma scolarité en retenue.

Vous êtes fous…, soupira Rose ébahie.

Elle ne connaissait qu'une pensine, celle de Dumbledore qui trônait encore dans le bureau du directeur et qui profitait, à présent, au professeur McGonagall. Elle savait très peu de choses sur les pensines si ce n'était leur utilité mais elle pouvait deviner à quel point il pouvait être difficile d'en créer une. Elle dévisagea encore son cousin, Scorpius et la tasse qui luisait toujours dans la pénombre de la cabane. Encore maintenant, elle était époustouflée par le talent d'Albus. Celui-ci zieutait le fond de sa petite pensine, l'air inquiet.

—Tu veux que je plonge dans ton souvenir et que j'y découvre un truc horrible? comprit Rose.

—Oui, se radoucit Albus. Pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur la vérité. Je te la montre telle qu'elle est. S'il te plaît, regarde…

Le fond de la tasse d'Albus miroitait une faible lueur bleutée. Rose n'était jamais entrée dans une pensine par le passé. Elle avait souvent entendu son père lui raconter les allers-venues d'Oncle Harry dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore ou de Severus Rogue mais jamais elle n'avait eut l'occasion de tenter l'expérience. Et le premier souvenir qu'elle allait revivre était, selon son cousin, quelque chose de tellement abominable qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne le croirait pas s'il le lui avait exposé oralement.

Elle leva ses yeux ambrés et rempli d'appréhension vers Scorpius.

—Tu viens avec moi?

Il eut un faible sourire car il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à voir. Pour toute réponse, il lui reprit la main et la serra en croisant ses doigts aux siens. Rose prit une grande inspiration. La présence de Scorpius, à ses côtés, la rassurait. Elle savoura le contact de sa peau contre la sienne et plongea dans le fond de la tasse d'Albus.

OoO

Scorpius sortit du souvenir d'Albus avec la même rage que son homologue dans la pensine. Il avait serré la main de Rose alors qu'elle avait contempler Albus et Scorpius écouter la conversation de Chase dans le wagon d'à côté avec les Oreilles à Rallonge. Son teint était devenu de plus en plus blème et elle se tétanisa sur place lorsqu'il parla ouvertement de ses véritables intentions à son égard. Tandis que son clone éructait de rage dans le compartiment, Scorpius n'avait d'yeux que pour Rose. Il avait décelé toute sa détresse lui déformer ses traits, il l'avait subie et cela n'avait fait qu'attiser sa colère contre l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

Ils atterrirent dans la remise, peu après. Albus les attendait, appréhendant la réaction de sa cousine qui resta immobile la tête baissée, la main toujours serrée dans celle de Scorpius.

—Je suis désolé, lui dit-il. Je te l'ai montré maintenant parce que tu sais ce qu'est l'amour. Tu as Scorpius. J'ai pensé… j'ai pensé que tu étais plus apte à supporter cette nouvelle.

Rose leva des yeux embués de larmes vers son cousin qui fit un pas en arrière. Elle lâcha la main de Scorpius et celui-ci ne vit pas de la tristesse dans ses yeux mais de la rage, de la colère dirigée contre Albus.

—Que sais-tu de l'amour? lui cracha-t'elle.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et le poussa vivement en sortant comme une furie de la remise. La porte de bois claqua dans son dos. Albus et Scorpius se dévisagèrent dans un lourd silence.

—Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela, dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Albus était réellement désolé d'avoir dû faire du mal à Rose. Il baissa la tête, honteux, creusa un peu le sol poussiéreux du bout de sa chaussure. Scorpius soupira. Albus avait beau être un petit surdoué, au courant de tout sur tout, sur tout le monde, il se révélait être une vraie nullité quand il s'agissait de rapports humains, surtout si les personnes concernés étaient des gens qu'il aimait profondément.

—Reste-là, lui dit Scorpius en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je m'en occupe.

Scorpius n'eut aucun mal à retrouver Rose. Il suivit ses traces fraîches dans la neige et l'aperçut assise sur un tronc d'arbre renversé, recouvert de givre. Scorpius contempla sa silhouette qu'il avait pressé contre lui juste avant l'arrivée importune de ce crétin d'Albus. Elle avait la tête baissée et son bonnet d'hiver laissait échapper un torrent de boucles rousses qui se perdait dans son chandail. Elle reniflait bruyamment et il devina, aussitôt, qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, ainsi, dans la neige, en train de laisser ses larmes couler dans son écharpe aux couleurs des Gryffondor.

Elle perçut ses bruits de pas dans la neige et elle n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui était venu la consoler. Scorpius enfuit ses mains dans ses poches, toujours à quelques pas de la vieille souche d'arbre, n'osant pas trop l'approcher pour lui laisser assez d'espace pour pleurer en paix.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsque les sanglots commencèrent à se calmer. Il osa enfin parler.

—Albus peut être vraiment maladroit, parfois, tenta-t'il en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

—Parfois? ironisa Rose.

—Bon, d'accord tout le temps mais je crois qu'il a eu raison de te montrer ça.

—Je sais…

Rose serra les poings sur son jeans. Elle avait toujours la tête baissée et Scorpius mourrait d'envie de ramener ses mèches rousses derrière sa nuque pour découvrir son visage. Il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps. Rose leva brusquement les yeux vers lui. Il scruta son visage mouillé par ses larmes et ses yeux gonflés.

—Je ne pleure pas à cause d'Albus. Je pleure parce que Chase était mon premier amour et que je lui faisais confiance.

A ses mots, Rose fondit une fois encore en larmes. Elle sanglota longuement, pleurant sur cet amour désuet qui avait duré six longues années, bafoué en une seconde par un si petit souvenir. Elle pleura tout son soûl et Scorpius n'osa pas la toucher. Il l'observait, silencieux, endurant sa douleur comme si elle avait été la sienne. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de cela, de faire jaillir toute cette frustration et cette peine.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Rose ait fini de pleurer. Scorpius attendit patiemment, ignorant les meurtrissures du froid sur son visage. Il voulait rester près d'elle parce qu'il en avait envie et parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Il la suivrait n'importe où si elle le lui demandait.

—Scorpius? demanda-t'elle soudain.

—Hum?

—Comment ça s'est passé avec ton premier amour?

—Moi? s'exclama-t'il en réfléchissant à la question.

Il trouvait sa question étrange mais il se dit qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser. Si elle avait besoin qu'il lui parle, alors il parlerait.

—Eh bien, commença-t'il en se sentant gêné sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais dû vraiment faire d'efforts pour que les filles...euh…

Il croisa le regard de Rose dont les yeux, gonflés par ses larmes, se plissèrent de méfiance. A sa grande surprise, sa suspicion se transforma en un petit sourire qui réchauffa le coeur de Scorpius.

—Frimeur! lâcha-t'elle avec un petit rire.

Scorpius sourit, lui aussi, ébahi par l'expression amusée de Rose, elle qui gémissait de désespoir il y avait de cela quelques minutes. Scorpius détourna les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle voie qu'il rougissait. Il réfléchit à l'amour. Ce sentiment lui était totalement inconnu par le passé. Il n'avait compris que récemment les sentiments sincères qu'il portait à la Gryffondor et encore… Il se laissait souvent déborder par cette émotion soudain qui lui échappait encore. Avec ses précédentes conquêtes, il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Il ne perdait jamais le contrôle et emmenait la demoiselle là où il le voulait. C'était facile…, si facile!

Avec Rose, tout était différent. Tout n'était que merveilles et souffrances à la fois. Ses réactions changeantes l'intriguaient et l'agaçaient à la fois. Il avait du mal à la saisir et lorsqu'il y arrivait, il se perdait dans le bonheur incroyable que cela lui procurait. Il avait lutté contre cela, pendant de nombreux mois. Il avait essayé de la fuir, de lui faire peur, de nier tout contact avec elle. Rien n'y avait fait. Toutes ses tentatives n'avaient fait que le rapprocher de plus en plus de cette magnifique lionne rousse.

—En fait, dit-il alors que Rose renifla bruyamment. Mon premier amour, c'est toi, Rose.

Rose leva la tête vers lui, la bouche entrouverte. Des larmes perlaient encore dans ses grands yeux ambrés. Elle les avait écarquillés à cette révélation. Il s'approcha d'elle, ne pouvant plus se retenir et posa sa main sur sa tête en entremêlant ses doigts glacés dans sa belle crinière. Il descendit sur sa joue et cueillie ses larmes de son pouce. Il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer. Il la voulait rieuse et épanouie comme la magnifique jeune fille qui l'avait embrassé dans la remise.

—Tu peux me faire confiance, dit-il d'une voix un peu trop rauque à son goût.

Il lui leva le menton et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils rejoignirent Albus, peu après, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Rose pressait le bras de Scorpius contre elle en s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage et le jeune homme eut soudain l'image de sa mère agrippée à son père de la même manière. Albus n'avait pas bougé. Il grelottait de froid dans son pull mais il avait eu la sagesse d'attendre le jeune couple après le coup odieux qu'il avait fait à sa cousine.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la remise, Albus se releva précipitamment de sa chaise de fortune, l'air embarrassé.

—Je suis désolé, répéta-t'il en ajustant ses lunettes, geste qui trahissait son malaise.

—C'est bon, dit Rose en s'effondrant sur un sac rempli de vêtements.

Le tas informe laissa échapper un nuage de poussière lorsque Rose s'y assit. Scorpius s'appuya sur l'unique poutre qui soutenait la charpente de la pièce en croisant les bras.

—Et je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que je vais devoir vous demander à tous les deux.

Il inspira bruyamment pour se donner du courage et Scorpius n'aima pas du tout l'expression de stress intense et de sérieux qui tirait ses traits.

—Rose, il faut absolument que tu continues à sortir avec Chase, dit-il en joignant ses mains comme dans une prière.

—Quoi? dit Rose.

—Oui...quoi? répéta Scorpius dont la tension était palpable. Tu es sérieux?

—Oui, lâcha Albus en affrontant Scorpius.

Celui-ci hocha plusieurs fois la tête en scrutant son meilleur ami. Albus n'eut pas besoin qu'il ouvre la bouche, il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Il le connaissait que trop bien.

—Il en est pas question, lâcha-t'il.

—Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, dit encore Albus. C'est à Rose que j'ai posé la question.

—Pourquoi tu voudrais que je continue à sortir avec un homme qui me méprise et m'utilise? demanda Rose tremblante à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

—Parce qu'il n'y a pas que cela. Il y autre chose… Quelque chose se trame à Poudlard et je suis persuadé que Chase est lié de près ou de loin. Il faut en savoir plus et le seul moyen c'est de l'approcher assez pour lui soutirer des informations.

—C'est n'importe quoi, soupira Scorpius.

Il imita Rose et s'assit sur une pile de caisses qui craquèrent sous son poids. Il sonda Rose qui dévisageait Albus sans rien dire. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de tristesse sur son visage, seulement une profonde lassitude.

—Pourquoi es-tu persuadé qu'il se passe des choses étranges avec Chase? demanda-t'elle.

—C'est la couleur de la braillantine qui m'a mit sur sa piste. Elle n'est pas devenue noire par hasard. Et puis ses dernières paroles avant que _quelqu'un_ ne coupe l'Oreille à Rallonge. Qui a fait ça, d'ailleurs? Et pourquoi? Il doit forcément être en lien avec Chase. On doit lui soutirer des informations.

—Et pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à un professeur? demanda encore Rose. Ou à McGonagall? S'il se passe vraiment quelque chose de grave à Poudlard, ça ne nous concerne pas, on n'est que des élèves.

Albus soupira exagérément en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Vous croyez réellement que nos parents se sont dit ça à chaque fois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarres à Poudlard? Non, ils ont à chaque fois enquêter et réussit à déjouer les pièges de Voldemort.

—Nous ne sommes pas nos parents, répondit Rose sur le même ton.

—Et Voldemort est mort, ajouta Scorpius. Quoique tu imagines, ce ne sera jamais aussi grave que l'armoire à disparaître qu'à introduit mon père dans l'école.

Rose et Albus se tournèrent vers leur ami. Ils étaient surpris qu'il connaisse cette histoire. Ils imaginaient mal Drago Malefoy se vanter d'un crime qui avait failli le conduire à Azkaban et qui, en fin de compte, avait causé de près ou de loin la mort de l'un des plus grands sorciers du Monde Magique: Albus Dumbledore.

—Peut-être, se ressaissit Albus. Autant en être sûr, non? On a besoin de preuves et on les trouvera chez Chase. Si j'avais d'autres pistes, je ferai autrement mais je n'en ai pas et je sens, (il insista sur ces derniers mots), je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles. Albus se posta devant Rose qui fixait ses chaussures, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

—S'il te plaît. Quelques semaines, pas plus.

—D'accord, finit-elle par dire.

—Quoi? s'exclama Scorpius en se levant.

—D'accord, je vais le faire.

Scorpius se releva, inquiet. Il imagina Rose rentrée à Poudlard, retrouver les bras de Chase et replonger dans ses vieux travers. Elle avait mis si longtemps à enfin espérer un peu d'amour de sa part. Pouvait-elle y renoncer aussi facilement? Scorpius fut envahi par le doute jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard dur de la jeune fille. La détresse de Rose s'était transformée en une toute autre émotion que Scorpius connaissait bien. L'amour perdu qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Chase s'était transformé en rage sourde qui ne demandait qu'à obtenir justice. Il comprit que même s'il lui parlait pendant des heures pour la faire changer d'avis, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de se venger de Chase.

Albus acquiesça, satisfait. Rose se leva enfin et s'approcha de Scorpius pour le serrer contre elle. Elle posa sa joue contre son torse et il ne put s'empêcher de la presser un peu plus contre lui, même si cet arrangement ne l'arrangeait pas du tout!

OoO

Rose était songeuse.

Son passage dans la pensine d'Albus lui avait brisé le coeur plus sûrement qu'un poignard. il avait ravagé les dernières miettes de culpabilité qu'elle avait pu éprouver en se rapprochant de Scorpius. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré mais maintenant, sa tristesse c'était transformée en rage.

Elle avait accepté le plan d'Albus. Elle resterait la petit-amie de Chase et jouerait le jeu pour pouvoir l'approcher tous les jours et lui poser des questions quant à ses activités. Albus leur avait promis, à elle et à Scorpius, que ce ne serait pas long. Il espionnerait chacun des membres de l'équipe de quidditch pour faire avancer son enquête. Sauf que voilà, Scorpius avait soulevé un point important: une enquête sur quoi? Mis à part la couleur de la braillantine, Chase n'avait montré aucun signe d'hostilité. C'était un horrible personnage qui n'avait pas hésité à se servir d'elle pour gagner une bête coupe de quidditch mais de là à le traiter comme le plus infâme des mages noirs, il y avait de la marge. Seulement Albus ne s'était jamais trompé auparavant et elle n'avait pas non plus aucun élément qui réfuterait sa théorie.

Rose était demeurée silencieuse pendant le dîner. Une foule de pensées lui taraudait l'esprit et la rapprochait de temps en temps du gouffre de désespoir qui s'était creusé dans son coeur lorsqu'elle avait appris la trahison de Chase. Et dire qu'elle avait failli se suicider à cause de lui… Heureusement, elle avait Scorpius. A chaque fois qu'elle sentait la rage se propager dans ses veines comme un poison, elle n'avait qu'à lever les yeux pour croiser celui du Serpentard qui ne la quittait pas du regard depuis le début du repas. Elle voyait dans le bleu de ses iris tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Rose était son premier amour. Elle devait s'en montrer digne, même si elle allait devoir passer les prochaines semaines dans les bras d'un autre.

La veille de leur retour de Poudlard, le soir,Scorpius s'était glissée dans la chambre de Rose. Ils se câlinèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois. Scorpius la tint étroitement serrée dans ses bras. Rose enfuit son visage contre son épaule en mémorisant son odeur si particulière. Elle voulait profiter un maximum de l'étreinte de ses bras avant qu'elle ne doive jouer cette odieuse comédie avec Chase.

—J'ai peur, soupira Scorpius.

Rose s'extirpa du creux de son épaule où elle se sentait si bien pour le dévisager. Ses sourcils blonds étaient froncés et son regard se perdait dans le vide. Ses bras se resserrèrent un peu plus autour d'elle.

—De quoi? demanda-t'elle.

—De toi et de Chase. J'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal, dit-il en soutenant son regard. J'ai peur que tu retombes dans ses bras.

Il avait chuchoté sa dernière phrase, comme s'il en avait honte. Rose prit son visage entre ses mains.

—Ça n'arrivera pas, dit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle caressa ses lèvres du bout de son pouce comme il le lui avait fait à la bibliothèque. Le souvenir de ce moment la faisait encore ronronner de plaisir. Elle se souvint avoir eu toutes les peines du monde à lui résister. Elle aimait lui rendre son touché et observer ses réactions. Elle adora que sa respiration s'accélère, que ses doigts vadrouillèrent lentement dans son dos en la faisant frissonner contre lui. Au cours des jours qui terminèrent ses vacances d'hiver, étroitement lovée dans les bras du Serpentard, elle s'était souvent demandé comment elle avait fait pour résister à ce point. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle passion avec Chase et Scorpius la mettait tellement à l'aise qu'elle aurait pu l'embrasser jusqu'à l'aube. Ils se nourrissaient l'un de l'autre en étant incapable de se rassasier de ces moments. Chacun en voulait toujours plus.

—Je ne veux pas que tu retournes auprès de lui, dit-il encore.

La voix de Scorpius était rauque et incroyablement chaude. Rose fixait ses lèvres qu'elle caressait distraitement. Elle avait envie de les embrasser encore. Elle rougit d'avance au plaisir que celui qui procurerait.

—Mais si tu dois vraiment y aller...laisse-moi poser mes marques sur toi.

—Tes marques…?

Scorpius renversa Rose sur le dos et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui prit la main qu'il leva à ses lèvres. Rose le contempla faire sans comprendre. Scorpius lui fit un baise main en prenant son temps. Elle sentit les lèvres douces du jeune homme, sa langue qui s'attardait sur sa peau et ses dents qui la mordirent légèrement. Rose émit un petit cri de surprise. Il la relâcha et elle découvrit une petite marque rose là où il venait de l'embrasser.

—Comme ça, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Rose plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle reconnut le Scorpius sauvage, celui qui la faisait frissonner de la tête au pied. Il était incroyablement sexy avec ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans ses beaux yeux bleus, son nez droit un peu de travers, ses pommettes légèrement rosies par l'excitation. Il portait encore son vieux tee-shirt mais Rose savait exactement ce qu'il y avait en-dessous et elle eut envie qu'il l'enlève.

Elle leva sa main marquée vers son torse et il lui saisit le poignet en arrêtant son geste, ce qui la frustra au plus haut point. Il leva son bras près de sa bouche et l'embrassa encore sur la partie rebondie de son avant-bras. Elle sentit encore ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents et son regard qui la pénétra jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

—Hey! s'exclama Rose. Tu m'en fais d'autres?

—Oui…, dit-il contre sa peau. Si je ne t'en fais pas plein...Je mourrai d'inquiétude.

Le regard de Scorpius changea. Il passa du sauvage au petit garçon inquiet, celui perdu au vide qu'il décrivait comme de l'amour. Rose le vit rougir et sa propre respiration accéléra. Il s'approcha près de sa poitrine, puis descendit plus bas en suivant la courbe de ses hanches de ses doigts. Plus il descendait et plus le coeur de Rose battait dans sa poitrine. Il arriva près de ses jambes. Elle portait un pantalon de pyjama et Scorpius releva le tissus jusqu'au-dessus de son genou et embrassa son mollet avec la même douceur que pour sa main et son bras. Lorsque Rose sentit le contact de ses dents qui lui mordillait la chair, elle posa une main dans ses cheveux. Le brasier entre ses jambes s'était accentuée et elle devint pivoine en imaginant Scorpius la marquer à cet endroit-là!

Sans crier gare, Scorpius lui prit les chevilles et la força à se mettre sur le ventre. Elle ne voyait plus son visage mais elle sentait toujours ses mains la toucher. Elle le sentit remonter le long de ses cuisses, près de ses fesses, relever un peu le bas de son pull pour effleurer le creux de son dos. Petit à petit, elle sentait son corps se presser contre le sien. Rose perçut son souffle dans ses cheveux et sa main lui caressa la nuque et la relevant un peu contre lui. Il la serra à la taille et leurs regards se croisèrent dans la même fièvre.

Rose se pressa le plus possible contre lui tandis qu'elle effleurait ses lèvres des siennes. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle crut, un instant, qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. L'attente était incroyablement longue et Rose se crut sur le point de le supplier. Finalement, il évita sa bouche et posa délicatement ses lèvres dans son cou. Rose sentait tout son poids presser contre elle. Il la dominait totalement et elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement pour le repousser. Elle n'en avait pas l'envie. Elle gémit faiblement lorsqu'il se mit à la mordiller. Il aspira sa peau contre ses lèvres et Rose sentit ses doigts comprimer légèrement ses seins.

Scorpius retourna soudain Rose sur le dos. La jeune fille sentit sa nuque palpitée sous les doigts de Scorpius. Elle avait le souffle court et se sentait totalement impuissante, couchée ainsi sous le Serpentard qui la dévorait des yeux.

Les deux jeunes gens, surexcités, entendirent soudain des pas pesant monter l'escalier et s'arrêter devant la porte de Rose. Scorpius se redressa, en alerte. Ils espérèrent, tous les deux, la visite impromptue d'Albus pour leur rappeler un détail de leur plan contre Chase. A la place, ils entendirent un coup frappé à la porte et la voix de Ron Weasley à travers le battant de bois.

—Rose, chérie, tu dors?

Scorpius dévisagea Rose, complètement paniqué. Elle se redressa comme un ressort et poussa le Serpentard hors du lit en lui indiquant de se cacher en-dessous. Scorpius se glissa sous le lit alors que Ron Weasley frappait une nouvelle fois à la porte.

—Euh! dit Rose en s'assurant que Scorpius avait totalement disparu. Oui, entre!

Rose se terra sous ses draps, contemplant la porte s'ouvrir doucement en espérant que son père ne remarque pas les multiples marques que lui avait faites Scorpius.

—Bonsoir, chérie, dit Ron avec un sourire très tendre. Je ne te dérange pas?

—Non, non…

Elle eut une pensée pour Scorpius, parmi les moutons de poussières et la panique qu'il devait éprouver en contemplant les chaussures de l'un des héros de la Grande Guerre s'approcher du lit de son pas pesant.

Ron s'assit au pied du lit, sur la couette moelleuse en poussant un profond soupir.

—Je voulais te parler, commença-t'il sur un ton sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Maman m'a tout dit.

Rose le dévisagea sans comprendre. Il avait une expression gênée et silencieuse comme si il s'était attendu à ce que sa fille se mette à hurler contre lui. Rose craignit soudain que sa mère n'ait remarqué les oeillades entre elle et Scorpius et qu'elle n'en ait parlé à son père. Puis, la raison pointa le bout de son nez dans le torrent de panique qui déferlait dans son esprit. Elle se rappela de sa conversation avec sa mère, le soir de Noël.

—Ah! soupira-t'elle presque heureuse qu'il ne s'agisse que de cela.

—Je ne te cache pas que j'ai été un peu choqué en apprenant que tu...tu comptais…

Il n'osa finir sa phrase. Son regard devint triste et Rose s'en voulut immédiatement. Elle l'aurait bien pris dans ses bras si elle n'avait pas eu peur qu'il ne voie les grosses marques rouges sur ses mains et bras.

—Tout ce que je veux, maintenant, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Tu comprends? bredouilla-t'il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

—Oui, oui!

—C'est important aussi que tu saches que tu peux tout nous dire. On est tes parents. On t'aime. On peut tout entendre!

"Même qu'un Serpentard se cache sous mon lit parce qu'il vient de me faire toute une série de suçon sur le corps?" Pas sûr…, pensa Rose. Elle plissa les yeux mais sourit tout de même à son père pour le rassurer.

—Ne t'en fais pas, papa. J'ai fait une bêtise mais je ne recommencerai plus.

—C'est bien! dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il réfléchit un moment qui dura une éternité dans la tête de Rose. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, en finir au plus vite pour délivrer Scorpius de sous son lit.

—Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai commis beaucoup de bêtises quand j'avais ton âge.

—Ah oui?

—Oh oui! s'exclama-t'il en riant. Quand j'avais seize ans, je suis sorti avec Lavande Brown. Ta mère était furieuse…

—Oui, maman m'a raconté, s'empressa de répondre Rose pour couper court la conversation.

Peine perdu, son père était perdu dans ses souvenirs, une expression nostalgique peinte sur son visage.

—Ça ne lui a pas plus du tout. Elle m'a même envoyé des oiseaux à la figure…

Il sourit à ce souvenir, un sourire tendre et Rose eut l'image de Scorpius en tête, en train de lui adresser ce même sourire. Ce même Scorpius qui patientait encore sous son lit.

—Euh, papa? tenta-t'elle une autre approche. Je suis assez fatiguée. Ça t'embête si on en reparle demain?

—Demain vous rentrez à Poudlard, lui rappela-t'il.

—Justement, je suis vraiment fatiguée.

Rose bailla exagérément pour convaincre son père qui finit par capituler.

—D'accord, d'accord, un câlin avant de dormir? dit-il en écartant les bras.

—Papa! gémit Rose. Je n'ai plus dix ans.

—Pour moi tu resteras toujours ma petite fille.

Rose poussa un soupir résignée. Elle prit son père dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui. Elle retrouva son odeur, celle qui la rassurait toujours lorsqu'elle accourait vers lui après un bobo ou un cauchemar. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

—Je suis content que tu aies au moins trouver Chase. C'est un bon garçon.

La jeune fille grimaça dans son dos. S'il savait… Il l'écarta doucement et lui sourit encore, heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment avec sa grande fille.

—Quand tu sais que c'est le bon, faut pas le lâcher, dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulut sage.

—Hum, hum! répondit Rose en essayant de sourire.

Ronald Weasley fit quelques pas vers la porte et Rose entendait les battements de son coeur s'accélérer alors qu'il était si près de la sortie. Comme il fallait l'attendre de la part de Ron, il se retourna au dernier moment, la main sur la poignée.

—Au fait, c'est sûrement rien mais… Ta grand-mère et ta mère aussi…, elles pensent toutes les deux qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et le jeune Scorpius. C'est vrai?

Le coeur de Rose s'arrêta. Elle se sentit devenir blême et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Heureusement, son père n'avait aucun talent pour déchiffrer les expressions sur les visages des autres, même les plus évidentes.

—Non, bafouilla Rose en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

—Ah! Tant mieux! Je savais qu'elles se faisaient des idées… Tu me rassures en tout cas.

Il ouvrit enfin la porte et passa le palier. Il ferma lentement la porte en laissant sa tête dépassée, comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'il la mettait au lit quand elle était petite.

—Bonne nuit, ma petite Rosie, chantonna-t'il.

—Bonne nuit!

La porte se referma enfin. Rose expira enfin. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait retenue sa respiration depuis que son père lui avait posé la question pour elle et Scorpius. Celui-ci émergea de sous le lit, les cheveux couverts de poussière, le visage hilare. Il grimpa sur le lit avec l'envie d'éclater de rire et Rose était sur le point de l'imiter.

—Ton père va me tuer, dit-il en observant la porte que Ron venait de fermer derrière lui.


	18. Etroite surveillance

18

ÉTROITE SURVEILLANCE

* * *

Si on lui avait posé la question il y a quelques semaines, Rose aurait été ravie de rentrer à Poudlard après ces merveilleuses vacances de Noël. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que les premières tours du château pointaient dans le ciel nocturne d'hiver, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire demi-tour.

Même si Albus lui avait bien stipulé de ne rien changer à sa relation avec Chase, Rose avait du mal à se comporter comme si elle ne savait rien de ses véritables intentions. Rose n'avait pu s'empêcher de fuir le Poufsouffle, une fois sur le quai neuf-trois-quart et s'était réfugié dans le compartiment de Lily en trouvant l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas passer du temps avec lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin trouvé, Chase n'avait émis aucune protestation. Il avait simplement haussé les épaules et rejoint son groupe d'amis sans poser la moindre question à Rose. Son coeur s'était meurtris atrocement lorsqu'elle l'avait revu dans l'encadrement de la porte coulissante. Il y avait de cela, quelques jours, il était tout pour elle. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une furieuse envie de sortir sa baguette et lui jeter un sort qui l'aurait réduit à l'état de grotte de veracrasses.

Lorsqu'elle discutait avec Lily sur la banquette, Scorpius était passé devant leur porte avec Albus. Lily les vit et les invita à se joindre à eux d'un signe de la main. Albus sourit à sa soeur mais en poursuivant son chemin. Scorpius s'était arrêté un instant. Il n'avait pas sourit à Lily, il s'était concentré sur Rose qui soutint son regard en y sentant toute sa tristesse et sa frustration. Rose aurait adoré qu'il ouvre la porte, qu'il s'assit en face d'elle et qu'il l'attire contre lui, sur ses genoux. Lily aurait ouvert de grands yeux choqués et Albus aurait éclaté de rire. Elle leur aurait demandé de tout lui raconter et Rose n'aurait eu aucune gêne à embrasser Scorpius devant sa cousine. Ses lèvres lui manquaient terriblement ainsi que l'étreinte de ses bras. Rose détourna les yeux et Scorpius suivit son ami.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous? demanda Lily qui avait capté l'ambiance de leur bref échange.

—Rien, répondit Rose.

Elle s'enfonça dans la banquette, le regard perdu dans le vide. Lily fronça les sourcils en comprenant que quelque chose lui échappait. Mais elle n'insista pas, pour une fois, se contentant de lui raconter les derniers exploits de Tom.

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard et furent accueillis par Hagrid qui serra chacun d'entre eux dans ses énormes bras qui avaient la taille de tronc d'arbres. Chacun retrouva sa place aux grandes tables des quatre Maisons et Rose toucha à peine à son assiette. Être de retour à Poudlard signifiait pour elle de longues semaines de tortures psychologiques. Elle profita du repas comme l'un des derniers instants de sérénité qu'elle pouvait espérer avant de devoir jouer la comédie avec Chase.

Elle jeta un oeil au Poufsouffle qui s'amusait avec les membres de son équipe de Quidditch en essayant d'impressionner les filles par ses biceps bien gonflés. Rose ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Tout l'amour qu'elle avait pu éprouver pour lui s'était évanoui dans la pensine d'Albus et elle découvrait, pour la première fois, tous les travers de son ancien prince charmant. Chase était immonde, à tous les niveaux. Rose laissa échapper un soupir, résignée.

Elle leva les yeux droit devant elle. La table des Serpentard lui faisait face et elle croisa le regard de Scorpius. Il ne lui souriait toujours pas. Il avait la même expression que lorsqu'il était passé devant son compartiment. Elle capta, encore une fois, sa tristesse et sentit son propre coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait tout donné pour traverser la pièce et se jeter dans ses bras.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans les yeux bleus de Scorpius, elle sentit une énorme paluche s'abattre sur son épaule. Elle s'arracha à regret à sa contemplation pour lever les yeux vers le visage souriant au-dessus d'elle. Chase lui lança son plus beau sourire et elle sentit un énorme poids lui tomber dans l'estomac. Sans oser imaginer la réaction de Scorpius en voyant Chase s'abaisser près de son oreille, elle supporta son souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

—Ça te dirait de partir plus tôt du festin? J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Rose tourna légèrement la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Scorpius gardait résolument la tête baissée dans son assiette. Mais elle vit le regard d'Albus rivé sur elle. D'un imperceptiblement mouvement de tête, il l'encouragea à suivre Chase.

—Avec plaisir, se força-t'elle à dire avec un sourire.

—Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Il lui prit la main, celle sur laquelle Scorpius l'avait marqué, sans que le Poufsouffle ne remarque la petite tache rouge. Il l'attira hors de la Grande Salle et Rose se força à ne pas se retourner vers Scorpius qui devait certainement les suivre du regard. Chase et elle se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers. En passant devant les fenêtres, Rose jetait des coups d'oeil au-dehors. Le soleil descendait déjà sur le parc enveloppé d'une couche de neige plus épaisse que celle qui recouvrait le jardin du Terrier. Au loin, elle voyait Hagrid donner à manger à Raymar, devant sa cabane. Elle se promit de lui rendre visite le plus vite possible. Chase la tirait vers la gargouille en lui lançant, de temps à autre, des sourires que Rose savait complètement faux. Elle ne ressentait plus les petits papillons dans son ventre, ni la nervosité de le décevoir. Elle n'avait plus que cette impression de profond malaise qui ne la quittait plus.

—Ritournelles, lança Chase d'un ton assuré lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la gargouille qui s'était assoupie.

La gargouille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

—Il y a sûrement un nouveau mot de passe, suggéra Rose.

—Hymalaya! annonça une voix dans leur dos.

Scorpius marchait vers eux, en prenant le plus de temps possible et en gardant la tête distraitement baissée. La gargouille hocha la tête et pivota pour laisser la voie aux nouveaux venus. Chase tenait toujours la main de Rose, serrée dans la sienne. Scorpius passa devant eux sans leur accorder un regard et Rose se retint de le retenir par sa cape de sorcier. Il s'engouffra dans le passage et traversa la salle commune sans leur souhaiter la bonne nuit. Lorsque Chase et elle entrèrent à leur tour dans le salon, ils entendirent une porte claquée à l'étage des garçons.

—Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce bargeot? demanda Chase en levant la tête.

—Oh, tu sais… Il était au Terrier ces derniers jours et personne ne l'a accueilli comme ils t'ont accueilli, toi, mentit-elle en s'en voulant à mort.

Elle n'était pas aussi douée que son cousin pour mentir effrontément. Ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte pivoine et elle sentit le rouge lui monter au joue. Elle s'assit précipitamment dans l'un des sièges en cachant son visage dans l'un des coussins.

—Hey, ça va?

Rose délaissa son coussin. Chase s'était accroupi près d'elle, ses mais reposant sur ses deux genoux dénudés. Elle fixa ses doigts et se vit les les casser d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle ne supportait plus qu'il ne la touche.

Chase lui prit la main et elle réprima un frisson de dégoût. Il la força à se relever du canapé en lui adressant un tendre sourire.

—J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Rose étira ses lèvres dans un sourire qui n'avait rien de romantique. Chase ne le remarqua pas. Il la tira derrière lui comme il l'avait fait pour la conduire dans la salle commune des préfets. Ils montèrent l'escalier de fer et leurs pas retentirent dans toute la tour. Lorsque Rose passa près de la porte du Serpentard, elle vit celle-ci s'entrouvrir. L'oeil de Scorpius la contempla, la mort dans l'âme. Rose se détourne rapidement car si elle soutenait son regard, elle s'échapperait de la poigne de Chase et rejoindrait Scorpius dans sa chambre en lui jetant un sort au passage. Rose prenait soudain conscience de l'immense sacrifice que lui avait demandé Albus.

Chase ouvrit sa porte et Rose poussa un petit cri de surprise. Des petits angelots parsemaient le sol et le grand lit de Chase de pétales de rose. Une musique langoureuse émanait d'une harpe qui jouait toute seule dans un coin. Plusieurs bougies flottaient dans les airs et parfumaient la pièce d'une douce odeur de muguet. Quand ils entrèrent, les angelots disparurent dans une pluie de paillettes. Même si Chase ne lui inspirait que du dégoût, Rose ne put s'empêcher d'être charmée par l'ambiance très romantique de la chambre.

—Chase, c'est...magnifique! s'entendit-elle dire d'une voix un peu trop mièvre.

—Tout ça, pour toi! dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il lui faisait face et avait passé ses mains dans son dos pour la coller un peu plus à lui, ses doigts caressant négligemment la base de son arrière train. Il la fit valser sur la moquette parsemée de fleurs qui virevoltèrent tout autour d'eux. Au lieu d'être emportée par la folle ambiance dégoulinante de romantisme, Rose avait l'impression qu'une énorme pierre était tombée dans son estomac.

Chase l'attira jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber sur le matelas en attirant Rose dans sa chute. Elle s'effondra sur lui, les mains sur son torse musclé. Il la maintenait étroitement liée à lui en la serrant dans ses bras et en riant dans ses longs cheveux défaits.

—Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait…, commença Rose en essayant de se relever.

Mais Chase avait une poigne solide et tous les efforts de Rose étaient vains. Il la retourna brusquement en la plaquant sur l'édredon. Le corps massif de l'attrapeur la maintint en place tandis qu'il relevait ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et toujours avec un sourire qu'il voulait tendre mais qui devenait affreusement malsain de secondes en secondes.

—Normalement, je t'avais prévu cette surprise pour la Saint-Valentin, dit Chase en passant un doigt sur sa nuque. Mais je voulais fêter notre retour à Poudlard comme il se doit…

—Euh, je…

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Rose sentit sa langue s'immiscer dans sa bouche sans attendre une réaction de sa part. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, soumise. Elle ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation, plus que gênante. L'une des mains de Chase descendait de plus en plus bas, passant de sa hanche jusqu'à sa cuisse, puis remontant lentement mais sûrement vers son entre-jambe.

—Non! s'exclama Rose. Non, ça ne va pas le faire.

Elle libéra ses poignets de l'emprise de Chase et détourna la tête pour stopper ses baisers forcés. Elle poussa sur son torse de toutes ses forces pour le pousser à se relever. Il s'écarta d'elle, sans comprendre, levant les mains en l'air pour lui signifier qu'il ne ferait plus rien qui la mettrait mal à l'aise. Rose s'assit sur le lit et rajusta sa jupe sous ses genoux. Elle se sentait bizarre, un peu sale. Elle avait envie de partir le plus vite possible et de ne plus croiser le regard de Chase de sa vie.

Celui-ci choisit pile ce moment pour lui caresser le dos.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t'il d'une voix affreusement douce.

—Je… je…, bafouilla Rose.

Chase s'assit, lui aussi, sur le lit, derrière Rose qui se tendit, le dos raide tandis que la main de son petit-ami traînait encore dans le bas de son dos.

—Je ne me sens pas prête, s'exclama Rose, le rouge au joues.

—Oh, très bien. Ce n'est pas grave…, répondit Chase. On peut faire d'autres choses…

Il enfuit son visage dans ses boucles rousses et huma son parfum. Sa main caressait sa nuque et Rose se put se retenir de frissonner. Elle devait fuir cette situation qui la gênait au plus haut point. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle se releva précipitamment sans se soucier de l'air offusqué et interrogateur de son petit-ami.

—Je suis désolée, dit-elle au bord des larmes. C'est...c'est trop pour moi.

Elle se précipita sur la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. Aussitôt, Chase la rejoignit en quatrième vitesse, traversant la pièce, piétinant les pétales de fleurs et posa sa main sur celle de Rose, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir.

—Je sens qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, chuchota-t'il à son oreille.

Son bras était au-dessus de son épaule et Rose sentait derrière elle la présence de son grand corps. Elle ne se détourna pas car elle se serait retrouvé dans ses bras. En temps normal, si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait découvert, Rose aurait senti ses entrailles se tortiller d'excitation. En ce moment, elle était terrassée par la peur.

—Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas! dit encore Chase d'une voix un peu plus dure.

Rose se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle n'avait qu'une excuse en tête et elle était risible mais c'était la seule qui lui était venue en tête.

—J'ai mes règles! s'exclama-t'elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Chase la dévisagea un moment sans comprendre, puis il éclata de rire. Il recula puis se retourna en s'esclaffant toujours. Rose se détendit légèrement. Elle préférait le voir hilare qu'oppressant.

—Ce n'est que ça? demanda-t'il les larmes aux yeux à force d'avoir trop ri.

—Oui…

—Excuse-moi mais tu devrais voir ta tête. On dirait un petit animal pris au piège.

Il la prit dans ses bras en plaquant sa joue contre son torse. Rose se laissa faire mais en se raidissant à chacun de ses mouvements.

—T'inquiète. Ce sera pour une autre fois. C'est dommage, je t'avais réservé plein de surprises encore…

Il approcha son visage de celui de Rose qui ferma les yeux en avançant les lèvres. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser et Rose ne demanda pas son reste. Elle lui adressa un sourire forcé en actionnant enfin la poignée. Elle sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte dans son dos. Elle s'écroula sur le battant, la respiration haletante.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Rose pour retrouver ses esprits et elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Elle se précipita vers la porte noire marquée d'un serpent. Elle ne pouvait pas toquer sinon Chase l'aurait entendu dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un "_Alohomora_" à peine perceptible.

La porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres. Rose n'attendit pas que Scorpius le remarque. Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce en refermant doucement la porte dans son dos, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Scorpius était allongé dans son lit, torse nu, en train de lire un de ses bouquins barbant sur l'histoire de la magie. Lorsqu'il vit Rose, il se redressa dans ses coussins, l'air surpris.

—Rose, je…

La jeune fille lui demanda de se taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Elle traversa le peu d'espace qui la séparait du lit et bondit dans les bras de Scorpius qui l'accueillit sans comprendre. Il la serra de toutes ses forces comme l'avait fait Chase, un peu plus tôt. Mais cette fois, Rose éprouva une douce sensation de sécurité et de confiance. Elle enfuit son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

—Ça va? murmura Scorpius en lui caressant doucement ses cheveux.

—Mieux.

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air choqué mais ravi. Elle dévisagea son expression de surprise mêlée de plaisir. Ses grands yeux bleus la détaillait pour deviner un éventuel abus de la part de Chase. Ses longs doigts fins palpait sa taille. Rose observa son long nez droit, un peu de travers, sa bouche aux lèvres fines, le creux de ses joues, ses pommettes, ses mèches blondes qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, ses sourcils si blanc qu'on avait l'impression qu'il n'en avait pas.

—Embrasse-moi, lui dit-elle dans une murmure.

Scorpius ne se fit pas prier. Il cueillit ses lèvres avec une douce passion, effaçant la trace et le goût de celles de Chase. Rose accentua le baiser en posant sa main sur sa joue râpeuse. Il ne s'était toujours pas rasé et la Gryffondor commençait de plus en plus à apprécier son petit air négligé.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Rose posa sa joue contre le torse chaud du Serpendard. Elle se laissa bercer par les battements régulier de son coeur.

—Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? lui demanda-t'il en resserrant son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

—Je veux juste que tu me serres contre toi. Serre-moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai froid sans toi.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui obéir avec plaisir. Il déposa un doux baiser dans ses cheveux et lui caressa les bras, en la faisant frissonner, cette fois-ci, de plaisir.

OoO

—Mon vieux! s'exclama Scorpius sur le point de s'énerver. Ce n'est plus possible. Il faut qu'on arrête ça.

Scorpius, Albus et Rose s'étaient retrouvé, pendant la pause de midi, après les premiers cours du matin, dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, là où se terrait Mimi-Geignard en inondant les toilettes à la moindre contrariété. Albus avait choisi cet endroit pour la discrétion et parce que Mimi avait un faible pour les deux Serpentard qui venaient souvent dans ses locaux pour organiser leurs futurs bêtises.

Albus était assis sur un vieux seau rouillé. Il avait l'air fatigué avec ses énormes cernes sous ses yeux marrons. Son teint était pâle. C'était bien simple, il avait la même dégaine que son meilleur ami lorsqu'il faisait ses insomnies. Scorpius le voyait bien mais s'en fichait. C'était Albus qui les avait foutu dans cette pagaille et il ne supportait plus de voir Rose, main dans la main avec Chase, à lui faire ces sourires hypocrites pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Jour après jour, il avait dû se contenir, se retenir de lui lancer un sort ou de le balancer par une des fenêtres du château en espérant que sa sale face de fouine ne s'écrase sur le gravier en contrebas. Il avait tenu bon car Rose venait le rejoindre tous les soirs. Parfois, elle pleurait et cela lui fendait le coeur. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir souffrir.

Rose ne disait rien. Elle s'était assise sur le rebord d'un des lavabos et contemplait Scorpius faire les cent pas. Le discours plein de rage de Scorpius était ponctué par les ricanements de Mimi dans l'une des toilettes d'à-côté.

—Je sais que c'est dur, pour tout les deux…

—Pour nous deux, sauf pour toi! explosa Scorpius.

Albus le fusilla du regard.

—Tu crois que je ne fais rien de mon côté? Cela fait trois jours que je suis chacun des joueurs de l'équipe de Chase avec ma cape d'invisibilité.

—Tu as découvert quelque chose? demanda Rose en prenant enfin la parole.

Son cousin haussa les épaules.

—Pas grand chose, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Ils sortent souvent en douce la nuit de leur dortoire. J'ai dû faire le pied de grue près de leur tapisserie, tous les soirs pour les voir sortir.

—Tu ne les as pas surveillés sur la carte du Maraudeur? demanda Scorpius en s'asseyant à côté de Rose.

—Non, tu oublies que mon père a légué la carte à James… Mon cher frère n'a pas pensé à me la laisser quand il est parti de Poudlard.

—C'est ridicule, la carte ne montre _que _Poudlard, soupira Scorpius

—Je sais, mais avec lui, il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre. Bref! J'en ai vu trois sortir, tard la nuit et ils se rendaient tous au même endroit.

—Où ça? demanda Rose.

—La salle sur demande…

Les trois compagnons se dévisagèrent gravement. Ceux qui pénétraient dans la salle sur demande la nuit ne préparaient rien de bon, en règle général.

—Je n'ai pas pu y entrer puisque que je ne savais pas quoi demander et qu'ils ont sûrement brouiller les pistes. J'ai attendu qu'ils sortent… Ils sont sorti après des heures! dit Albus en accentuant bien ce mot. J'ai failli m'endormir plusieurs fois sous la cape.

—Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent? souffla Scorpius pour lui-même.

—Oui, c'est étrange, dit Rose. En tout cas, on a surveillé Chase. Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre ces derniers jours. La nuit, je veux dire. On l'aurait entendu.

—Il y a un passage secret…, retentit une voix déformée par l'écho des toilettes.

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix. Mimi Geignarde flotta au-dessus des toilettes et se mit à éclater de rire dans son timbre suraigu, si caractéristique. Elle traversa plusieurs portes, simplement pour s'amuser et se mit à planer entre les trois amis.

—De quoi tu parles, Mimi? lui demanda Albus, l'air grave.

—Oh, le petit Potter a bien grandi, dit-elle en battant des cils. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Lui et moi avons passé du bon temps dans ces toilettes avec ses deux amis…

Elle se tourna vers Rose et Scorpius qui la dévisagèrent, en soupirant. Ils étaient habitués à ses vagues de nostalgie lorsqu'elle commençait son laïus sur leurs parents respectifs.

—Et toi, tu dois être la fille Weasley… Ta mère s'est transformée en chat dans mes toi…

—Oui, on sait! s'énerva Scorpius. Tu pourrais abréger et directement passer sur ce fameux passage secret? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là?

Mimi se renfrogna et tira la langue à Scorpius. Elle voleta près de lui avec sa mine boudeuse puis s'écarta en leur tourna le dos. Albus leva les yeux au ciel et Scorpius haussa les épaules.

—Quoi? Elle s'énerve pour un rien aussi.

—Je ne veux plus vous parler! pesta Mimi en retraversant la cloison de ses toilettes.

—Tu as été dure avec elle, dit Rose en souriant au Serpentard démuni.

—C'est tout de même pas ma faute si…

—Laisse tomber, dit Albus en se relevant précipitamment.

Il se dirigea vers la cabine où avait commencé à pleurer Mimi. Il toqua doucement en fusillant toujours Scorpius du regard.

—Mimi, s'il te plaît. Tu sais à quel point Scorpius peut être rustre. Mais c'est ce qui te plaît chez lui, pas vrai? S'il n'était pas comme ça, tu ne l'aimerais pas, hein? Il perdrait tout intérêt. Tu sais qu'il t'aime beaucoup. Il vient ici exprès pour toi.

—Quoi? s'exclama Scorpius choqué.

Albus ne prêta pas attention aux marques d'incompréhension de son meilleur ami. Scorpius était scandalisé de le traiter comme un vulgaire morceau de viande avec le fantôme le moins pudique de tout le château. Albus n'hésitait pas à le vendre pour obtenir des informations. Le côté particulièrement Serpentard d'Albus le surprenait toujours. Il était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Rose éclata de rire à ses côtés et Scorpius se mit à rougir en entendant son rire.

Mimi se décida enfin à arrêter de pleurer. Elle passa à travers le battants de bois à la peinture écaillée par le temps et effleura Albus avant de se tourner vers Scorpius, mort de honte.

—C'est vrai, Scorpius. Tu ne viens que pour moi.

Derrière elle, Albus lança un regard à son meilleur ami qui lui intimait l'ordre de lui mentir effrontément.

—Bien sûr, Mimi. Tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi.

Il sentit Rose trembler contre son épaule et il savait pertinemment qu'elle se retenait de rire une nouvelle fois. Mimi Geignarde se glorifia de tous ces compliments. Elle roucoula un moment puis reprit son air sérieux.

—J'ai vu le petit Chase, ici, dit-elle ses yeux encore plus écarquillé à travers ses énormes lunettes.

—Quoi, la nuit? demanda Rose.

—La nuit, la journée, dès qu'il a un moment.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici? dit Scorpius en faisant les cent pas.

—La seule explication, c'est qu'il emprunte le passage vers la Chambre des Secrets, je ne vois que ça, pensa Albus tout haut.

—Mais comment est-il au courant? On est les seuls à savoir de part nos parents et je ne lui ai rien dit.

—Non, dit tout à coup Mimi qui les avait écouté depuis le début. Vous n'avez pas compris.

Elle prit une pause qu'elle voulut dramatique. Albus patienta avec son éternel air sérieux, de penseur chevronné. Scorpius, lui, était à deux doigts de se remettre à lui hurler dessus.

—Il ne venait pas ici par la porte pour emprunter le passage des lavabos, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Il _sortait_ du lavabo…

—Quoi? s'exclamèrent les trois jeunes gens en choeur.

Mimi ricana en voletant vers le plafond.

—Attends, dit Scorpius en tendant le cou pour capter son attention. T'es en train de nous dire qu'il venait de la Chambre des Secrets.

—Hum, hum.

—C'est impossible, souffla Albus en réfléchissant, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

La cloche choisit ce moment pour retentit dans tout l'étage. Le déjeuner était terminé et les cours reprenaient dans la minute. Albus s'éveilla de sa transe et contempla la porte close qui les séparait du couloir. Déjà, ils percevaient les éclats de voix et les bavardages des autres élèves en train de se diriger vers leurs classes respectives. Mimi Geignard éclata dans un grand rire triomphal et sauta dans l'une de ses toilettes en éclaboussant le carrelage d'une eau visqueuse.

—Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, mon vieux? demanda Scorpius à son meilleur ami.

—Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. C'est très étrange.

Il se perdit encore une seconde dans ses pensées puis saisit la hanse de son sac pour le jeter sur son épaule.

—On en parle plus tard, finit-il par dire en ouvrant la porte.

OoO

Rose sortit de son cours de métamorphose en se laissant guider par le flots d'élèves qui la précédaient. Elle avait à peine écouter le cours du Professeur Lang sur l'apparition de plusieurs appendice humain sur le corps d'animaux ou de sorciers. Leur professeur leur avait bien spécifié que cette question leur serait demandé durant leur Aspic mais Rose ne pouvait se concentrer que sur une seule chose: la terrible révélation de Mimi Geignarde.

Elle avait encore du mal à imaginer Chase en méchant de l'histoire, le genre à devoir être surveillé parce qu'il tramait sûrement un mauvais coup. Rose n'aimait pas le rôle que lui donnait son cousin à devoir le tromper de la sorte pour obtenir des informations sur… Le mystère s'épaississait de plus en plus et ils n'étaient même pas sûr d'avoir un mystère à résoudre. Les paroles de Mimi étaient pourtant troublantes. Aurait-elle menti? Rose avait passé les derniers mois étroitement lié à Chase. Elle l'aurait remarqué s'il s'était absenté pendant de longues heures dans la Chambre des Secrets. Mimi avait l'air de dire qu'il venait de la Chambre… Comment y était-il parvenu sans emprunter le passage des toilettes du deuxième étage?

Ses multiples questions lui taraudaient l'esprit et Rose ne remarqua pas l'ombre grandissante qui s'approchait d'elle dans son dos. Elle sursauta en manquant de lâcher les livres qu'elle tenait serrés dans ses bras, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et retint une nouvelle grimace en reconnaissant Chase. Il sortait de son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, le même cours qu'il partageait avec la maison des Serpentard. Rose voyait dans son dos, Albus et Scorpius, sortir de la même classe. Scorpius avait l'air morose lorsqu'il la vit près de Chase. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

—Je te cherchais, dit Chase en lui levant le menton.

Sans attendre de réponse, ni lui demander son avis, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, devant tous les élèves qui sortaient de classe. Plusieurs filles de Serdaigle se mirent à glousser en les dépassant et des garçons de quatrième années les observèrent comme s'ils voulaient apprendre. Rose ne se souciait pas de ces petits idiots. Elle n'avait qu'un visage en tête et c'était celui d'un beau blond qui devait retenir sa rage de la voir dans les bras d'un autre.

Rose repoussa doucement Chase qui lui adressa un sourire terriblement tendre. Elle le lui rendit en détournant les yeux, de peur qu'il ne remarque qu'elle se forçait à lui répondre de la même manière. Chase passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés, en lui effleurant la joue. Rose ne put s'empêcher de s'écarter, malheureux réflexe qui n'échappa à Chase.

—Ça va? Je te sens distante…

—Euh, non. C'est juste que… Je suis en retard pour mon prochain cours. Je te rejoins après? Dans notre salle commune?

Elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue pour calmer ses craintes. Chase se détentit. Il lui caressa encore la joue en lui souriant.

—Ça marche, ma jolie, lui dit-il en se détournant.

Il rejoignit ses amis et se rendirent à leur prochain cours. Rose tira la langue de dégoût. Elle ne supportait plus de se trouver près de lui, même son odeur l'incommodait à présent. Elle avait hâte d'en finir avec lui et de lui balancer ses quatre vérités à la face en lui jetant un petit sort pour conclure. Il le méritait bien.

Le couloir se dépeupla au deuxième son de cloche et Rose marcha rapidement vers son prochain lieu de cours. Elle dépassa un groupe d'élèves de troisième année de sa Maison et salua un membre de son équipe de quidditch avant d'effleurer la tapisserie d'un chevalier combattant un énorme dragon.

Elle ne vit pas le pan du tissus se soulever brusquement. Une main en sortit et l'agrippa au bras pour l'attirer derrière l'immense tapisserie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier, une autre main se plaqua contre sa bouche et elle fut attirée dans les ténèbres. Elle se mit à se débattre pour combattre cet ennemi invisible. Pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'il s'agissait de l'un des sbires de Chase venu la kidnapper car il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait compris quelque chose, dans son comportement. Elle envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia de son agresseur et celui-ci se mit à jurer à mi-voix. Une voix que Rose connaissait très bien.

—Scorpius? chuchota-t'elle dans le noir.

—Chut!

Il se plaça dans son dos en lui ceignant la taille, une main toujours contre sa bouche. Le groupe des Gryffondor passa devant la tapisserie en riant. Les yeux de Rose s'habituèrent, peu à peu, à l'obscurité. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit placard à balai secret, dissimulé sous la tapisserie du Chevalier au Dragon. Ses pieds cognèrent contre des seaux et des brosses. D'autres élèves passèrent devant la tapisserie et Rose ne put émettre le moindre son. Elle ne savait pas quelle mouche piquait Scorpius ni ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle allait arriver en retard pour son cours d'arithmancie.

D'une main experte, Scorpius défit son noeud de cravate et fit glisser la bande de tissus le long de son cou. Il ouvrit quelques boutons de son col et passa ses doigts sur sa peau à la base de son cou.

—Je ne supporte pas que ce type te touche, murmura-t'il dans son dos.

Rose comprit soudain ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle faisait semblant avec Chase, il n'avait pas dû en être le témoins direct depuis la rentrée. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait s'embrasser dans les couloirs de l'école et il avait certainement perdu tout sang-froid. Scorpius était ainsi, impétueux et souvent irréfléchi, mais toujours surprenant. Rose était dans le noir, Scorpius dans son dos. Elle ne voyait rien et ne pouvait se fier qu'à son ouïe et son toucher. Ce moment devenait incroyablement intense et Rose sentit le même brasier imprégné chaque particule de son corps

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement, entre les doigts de Scorpius, lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de celui-ci se poser dans son cou.

Rose ne tint plus. Elle se retourna vivement pour lui faire face, même si elle ne pouvait discerner complètement les traits de son visage. Elle le sentait tout près. Elle pouvait percevoir son souffle chaud contre elle.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui chuchota-t'elle en remerciant l'obscurité de masquer son trouble et son envie de continuer leur rapprochement.

—Il t'a embrassé, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus dure.

—Ça ne signifie rien pour moi.

Scorpius prit la main de Rose dans la sienne. Il la porta à ses lèvres et se mit à l'embrasser doucement. Rose tressaillit d'un frisson de plaisir. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à supporter Chase alors qu'elle ressentait toute ses choses avec le Serpentard. Elle aurait voulu rester encore des heures avec lui, cachés, dans cette sorte de pause dans les intrigues d'Albus. Elle aurait aimé sortir de la cachette avec la résolution certaine de quitter Chase en grande pompe et s'afficher officiellement avec Scorpius. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui exprimer tous ces souhaits mais une seule idée, fausse, en sortit.

—Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je dois aller en cours. Ils trouveront ça bizarre si je…

—Il faut que je sache…

—Quoi?

—Parce que j'ai peur que tu ne changes d'avis.

—De quoi tu parles?

Elle ne pouvait pas discerner son visage mais au ton de sa voix, elle était quasi certaine qu'il était en train de rougir. Il garda le silence, gêné et Rose s'impatienta.

—Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Rose se retourna en tâtant les murs pour chercher la sortie de ce petit cagibis. Elle sentit, tout à coup, les bras de Scorpius se serrer contre sa poitrine. Elle perçut tout le poids de son corps contre son dos et son visage enfoui à la base de sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Il la serrait contre lui, comme un damné, comme si elle était sur le point de disparaître à jamais. La douce chaleur de Scorpius se communiqua à son propre corps et Rose se sentit flotter dans une agréable torpeur qui la fit rougir de plus en plus.

—Tu as peur…, murmura-t'elle. Tu as peur que je revienne chez Chase, comprit-elle dans une souffle.

Scorpius la serra un peu plus contre lui et Rose sur qu'elle avait tapé juste. Ils restèrent étroitement lié l'un à l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Le temps s'était comme suspendu et Rose en oublia son cours. Elle profitait de la chaleur du Serpentard, de son étreinte et de sa respiration lente et profonde qui résonnait en elle. Rose toucha ses doigts, lui prit la main. Elle se retourna lentement en gardant ce contact.

—Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, murmura-t'elle en sondant l'obscurité de son visage. Il ne peut plus rien faire contre moi.

—Je n'ai pas peur de lui, répondit-il. J'ai peur de toi. Tu ne m'as jamais confié tes sentiments.

Rose inspira une grande goulée d'air. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de confessions. Les doigts de Scorpius se resserrèrent sur sa main.

—Tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais et je t'ai répondu. C'est mon tour, maintenant.

Elle ne voulait pas en venir là. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la fameuse question qu'il était en droit de lui poser.

—Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Rose baissa les yeux pour masquer son embarras, en se souvenant trop tard qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir dans l'obscurité du cagibis. Elle écouta les battements de son coeur qui s'était accéléré. Elle avait conscience de prendre beaucoup trop de temps pour répondre à cette question simple. Mais elle essayait, tant bien que mal, de mettre de l'ordre dans ses émotions et ses idées. Ce qui la fit sourire amèrement, c'était qu'avec Chase, elle n'avait jamais eu aucun doute. Tout avait été si limpide dans son esprit. Elle avait toujours éprouvé de l'amour pour le Poufsouffle en se rendant compte, trop tard, qu'il n'en avait jamais été ainsi. Elle avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle. Elle avait clamé haut et fort, pendant six longues années, une émotions totalement trompeuse et futile.

Et maintenant…

Maintenant qu'elle avait un homme qui l'aimait devant elle. Un homme capable de formuler ses émotions, son ressenti pour elle. Capable de se mettre ainsi en danger parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter de la perdre. Maintenant qu'elle touchait du doigt ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé: un homme aimant qui lui demandait son amour à grand cri.

Maintenant, elle était totalement incapable de formuler ces trois petits mots.

L'attente fut longue et Scorpius finit par perdre patience, une fois de plus. Il lâcha un profond soupir et relâcha sa captive.

—Ce n'est pas grave…, dit-il sur un ton qui disait le contraire.

Il passa près de Rose et ouvrit la porte du cagibis en repoussant l'épaisse tapisserie. Rose fut éblouie par l'éclat de lumière du couloir. Elle ne discerna que le dos de Scorpius passer l'ouverture et s'éloigner à grands pas dans le couloir désert.

OoO

Scorpius avait passé le reste de son après-midi à râler sur le balcon de la bibliothèque en s'en grillant une. Lors de son séjour chez Emma, il avait fait le plein et avait acheté une cartouche entière pour éviter de se retrouver à cours. Et il en avait bien besoin en ce moment.

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la mission horrible qu'Albus avait donné à Rose. Il ne supportait pas que sa petite-amie joue double jeu avec un salopard comme Chase. Ces premiers jours du second trimestre, il avait réussi à les éviter en s'épargnant le spectacle navrant de leur prétendu couple. Mais là, dans le couloir, devant tout le monde… Albus avait beau lui dire que c'était la seule solution, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et il avait attiré Rose dans l'une de ses cachette préférée.

Il eut une pensée amère en écrasant son mégot contre la rambarde du petit balcon. Il n'aurait pas dû poser la question. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait été très heureux lorsque Rose l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre pour lui demander ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour elle. Mais au fil des jours délicieux passés en sa compagnie, il s'était soudain rendu compte d'une chose: elle ne lui avait jamais répondu pareil.

Il connaissait bien les femmes pour savoir qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant avec lui mais il savait aussi faire la différence entre l'amour et le désir. La voir ainsi avec Chase avait fait naître en lui, d'horribles doutes et tout comme Rose, au Terrier, il avait eu besoin d'être rassuré par l'élue de son coeur.

En vain…

Rose n'avait pas répondu et ce silence était en train de le rendre fou.

Il rentra dans sa salle commune, un épais bouquin sur le quidditch en main. Au festin du soir, il avait croisé son capitaine qui l'avait renseigné sur les prochaines séances d'entraînements de quidditch. Le prochain match les opposerait aux Poufsouffles et Scorpius avait hâte de se mesurer à son rival. Avec un peu de chance et d'adresse, il était presque sûr de pouvoir le faire tomber de son balai en faisant passer ça pour un accident. Seul Albus saurait… Mais il était quasi sûr qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas très longtemps.

Les révélations de Mimi-Geignarde dans ses toilettes, le taraudait aussi. Il était surprenant que ce con de Chase soit au courant pour la Chambre des Secrets et qu'en plus, soit capable d'en sortir sans y être allé, préalable, par le robinet secret. C'était aberrant, surprenant et Scorpius aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'en pensait son meilleur ami. Pour sa part, il avait un peu réfléchi à la question en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, alors qu'il fustigeait Chase dans son dos. Mimi avait parlé de passage secret. Etait-il possible qu'il y ait un passage dans la chambre de Chase qui mènerait directement dans la Chambre des Secrets? Il se souvint des paroles d'Hugo Weasley. Le château était vivant. Il aurait très bien pu créer un nouveau passage secret des boyaux du château jusqu'à l'une des chambres d'un préfet-en-chef.

Scorpius secoua la tête en s'installant dans l'un des canapés de velour du salon. Ses idées n'avaient pas de sens. Mieux valait-il confier la partie 'intense réflexion' à Albus. Il ouvrit son livre et imagina une nouvelle technique inédite pour faire tomber Chase de son balai.

Il entendit quelqu'un entrer mais ne lever pas les yeux de son livre. Au mieux s'était Rose et il n'était pas d'humeur à lui parler. Au pire, il tomberait sur elle accompagné de Chase et il aurait une soudaine envie de vomir. Avec un peu de chance, c'était la préfète des Serdaigle qui rentrait de son club de lecture et qui monterait dans sa chambre sans lui adresser un mot. Parfait…

Le nouveau venu se planta devant Scorpius en lâchant son sac à ses pieds, qui fit un bruit sourd sur la moquette du tapis. Le Serpentard fut bien obligé de lever yeux de sa ligne et contempla, en essayant de ne pas réagir, Rose, la respiration haletante.

Il la trouva incroyablement belle. Elle l'était déjà avant mais depuis qu'elle avait perdu cet air enfantin d'amour naïf pour Chase, elle avait retrouvé une certaine maturité et fougue qui hypnotisait, à chaque fois, le jeune homme. Il détailla son visage, son nez qui se renfrognait, ses sourcils roux froncés, ses joues rebondies qui se teintaient d'un beau rose, ses épais cheveux roux dont la crinière rappelait celle de son griffon. Elle campait sur ses petites jambes, la jupe de travers, la chemise mal rentrée et sa cravate encore défaite de leur petit entretien dans le cagibi. Elle était belle et Scorpius eut du mal à continuer à lui faire la tête.

Scorpius arqua un sourcil pour faire bonne mesure.

—Tu penses que je ne ressens rien pour toi? dit-elle sur un ton un peu agressif.

Le Serpentard la contempla, sans comprendre mais tout de même, très intéressé. Il referma son livre lentement, en prenant son temps, comme elle l'avait pris dans leur cachette. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il termine ses enfantillages. Rose se saisit de son livre et le balança dans son dos. Sous le regard ahuri de Scorpius, la Gryffondor s'approcha de lui, grimpa sur le fauteuil au-dessus de lui et le plaqua, sans ménagement, sur le dos, dans le canapé. Rose était assise sur lui, un sourire incroyablement sensuel aux lèvres.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t'il surpris, mais tout de même un peu amusé.

Elle posa ses mains, chacune de part et d'autre de la tête du garçon qui l'observait, hébété. Il perçut chez elle, une passion sauvage, une confiance qu'il ne lui avait vu que très rarement et toujours dans le cadre du quidditch. Il découvrit, confus et réjoui, cette toute nouvelle Rose.

—Lâche-moi, je t'en veux encore, lâcha-t'il d'une voix un peu trop faible à son goût.

—Pas question! répondit Rose d'un ton assuré. Je suis en pleine tentative de séduction.

Rose approcha son visage près du sien et il crut qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Mais à la place, elle glissa sa main sous sa nuque en caressant, de son pouce, sa mâchoire jusqu'à la base de son oreille gauche.

—C'est toujours toi qui prend les choses en main. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que les hommes aimaient aussi les femmes entreprenantes?

—Pure baliverne, dit-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'elle chatouillait son lobe d'oreille.

Elle arqua un sourcil avec une petite moue sceptique qui le fit fondre. Ses lèvres effleurèrent son nez, descendirent le long de sa mâchoire où elle laissa traîner sa langue un court instant. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui mordilla le lobe en jouant avec lui du bout de sa langue.

Le souffle de Scorpius se fit plus court. Quelques boucles rousses lui chatouillaient le visage et il n'était concentré que sur sa langue qui le titillait doucement mais sûrement. Il se sentit perdre pied peu à peu, son poids presser contre son entrejambe, ses seins contre sa poitrine. Il lui était totalement soumis et il sentit son plaisir se manifester d'une manière beaucoup plus concrète au niveau de son bas-ventre.

—Alors? lui murmura Rose à son oreille. Est-ce que je t'excite, Malefoy?

Scorpius lâcha un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement. Il se cacha le visage de son avant-bras en espérant que Rose ne remarque pas la soudaine bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Il la dévisagea, en transe et il vit dans son regard qu'elle se troubla au point de rougir soudainement.

—C'est bon, j'ai perdu, lâcha-t'il d'une voix rauque.

Il la saisit par le bras et l'échangea de place avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Rose se retrouva sous lui, les jambes écartées, ses épais cheveux roux étendus sur le velour du canapé. Elle avait poussé un petit cri de surprise en se retrouvant soudain sur le dos, le Serpentard au-dessus d'elle et ses yeux ambrés s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle soutint le regard du garçon qui avait repris le contrôle.

Tu as gagné, Weasley. Laisse-moi te récompenser.

N'y tenant plus, il captura sa bouche et l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé. Rose gémit entre ses lèvres qu'il écarta, sans attendre, en l'assaillant de sa langue toujours plus profondément. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ses cuisses se nouèrent autour de ses jambes. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il fit glisser sa main entre ses cuisses. A ce simple contact, Rose s'accrocha à sa chemise en la tirant de toutes ses forces. Ses hanches se soulevèrent pour se presser un peu plus contre lui. Scorpius abandonna sa bouche pour la contempler, surpris. Elle leva vers lui des yeux troublés et qui le supplièrent, dans une demande muette, de continuer.

—Tu veux que je continue? lui demanda-t'il.

—Ne t'arrête surtout pas, gémit-elle en se pressant un peu plus contre lui.

Scorpius commença à la caresser doucement. Dans son acte, il prenait conscience qu'ils étaient en train de faire cela dans la salle commune, au milieu du salon, que n'importe qui pouvait faire son entrée et il imagina Chase en train de les surprendre. Il bougea ses doigts un peu plus vite, pressant un peu plus fort à certains endroits. Rose poussa un faible gémissement en s'accrochant à ses épaules. Scorpius la fixait, incapable de faire autre chose que de guetter la moindre de ses réactions. Il perdit tout self-control lorsqu'il vit ses yeux ambrés s'écarquiller brusquement. Elle s'arqua sous lui, lacérant son dos de ses ongles et elle cria sans pouvoir s'en empêcher en levant ses genoux pour enserrer sa taille de ses jambes.

Rose s'écroula, pantelante et la respiration hachée. Il percevait les battements de son coeur et il comprit qu'il lui avait fait connaître un plaisir qu'elle avait dû ressentir pour la première fois. Il lui sourit et Rose se mit à rire.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'ils entendirent la gargouille s'ouvrir et la conversation de deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef.

Scorpius roula silencieusement contre Rose en lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Fort heureusement pour eux, le grand canapé du salon tournait le dos à l'entrée principale et le salon était plongé dans l'ombre, le feu de cheminée sur le point de mourir dans l'âtre. Rose ouvrit des yeux ronds en reconnaissant l'une des voix. C'était celle de Chase. Scorpius reconnut la deuxième, il l'avait déjà entendu dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express avec les Oreilles à Rallonge.

—Je te dis que je ne peux plus...Ça devient trop risqué, dit la voix du gardien des Poufsouffle.

—Si je comprends bien, t'es en train de nous lâcher?

—Ben ouais, c'est ça.

Le couple étroitement enlacé dans le canapé entendit soudain un bruit sourd. Scorpius comprit que Chase venait de saisir son équipier par le col ou un truc du genre et qu'il l'avait plaqué au mur en renversant quelques bibelots sur son passage.

—Personne ne me lâche, c'est compris? menaça Chase.

L'excitation qui avait saisit Rose et Scorpius, un peu plus tôt, s'était totalement évaporée dans les menaces du Poufsouffle. Ils tendirent l'oreille en retenant le plus possible leur respiration et en priant pour que Chase ne décide de s'installer dans le salon pour poursuivre sa petite conversation.

—Réfléchis, Chase, gémit son ami. Ça devient dangereux. On risque gros. On ferait mieux de…

Nouveau coup sourd et un gémissement de douleur en prime.

—Personne! répéta Chase d'une voix plus forte qui fit trembler Rose dans les bras de Scorpius. Si tu me lâches, tu finiras comme Erin Morton… C'est ce que tu cherches?

Il y eut un silence hésitant. Puis, le Poufsouffle dût acquiescer car ils entendirent Chase reposer sa pauvre victime sur le sol.

—Maintenant, tu retournes avec les autres.

Le passage de la gargouille s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il eut un nouveau silence qui inquiéta grandement Scorpius en imaginant Chase s'avancer vers le salon. Mais ils sursautèrent en percevant le cri de rage de l'attrapeur qui retentit dans toute la pièce. Il frappa du pied un des bibelots tomber qui s'écrasa, dans un grand fracas, sur le mur de pierre du salon, à seulement un mètre de Rose et Scorpius. Ils n'osèrent bouger jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent les pas énervés de Chase gravir l'escalier de fer et la porte de sa chambre claquer.


	19. La tombe de Dumbledore

19

LA TOMBE DE DUMBLEDORE

* * *

Le lendemain, Scorpius et Rose révélèrent la conversation qu'ils avaient surprise entre Chase et son gardien, en omettant, bien évidemment, la partie où ils étaient étroitement enlacés. Ils parlèrent dès la première heure, pendant le cours de botanique du Professeur Londubat. Pendant le petit déjeuner, Scorpius n'avait pas pu raconter à Albus ce qu'ils avaient entendu pour la bonne raison que son meilleur ami n'avait pas pris la peine de se rendre dans la Grande Salle, ce matin-là. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le potager pour se rendre dans les serres. Le vent glacial d'hiver qui avait soufflé tout le début de la semaine, avait enfin cessé mais la neige était revenue et il leur fallut plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire pour retrouver la serre dans ce paysage blanc.

—Erin Morton? répéta Albus à voix basse.

Ils prirent place autour de leur braillantine qui avait malheureusement conservé sa couleur noire, en dépit des efforts de Rose pour lui remonter le moral. Toutes les autres fleures étaient dans les tons orangés, mis à part celle de Dragonneau qui avait légèrement viré au bleu. Le trio savait pertinemment qu'ils se ramasseraient la pire note.

—J'ai vérifié dans les registres de l'école en remontant le plus loin possible. Il n'y aucune trace d'elle, dit Scorpius.

—Pareil pour la Gazette du Sorcier. On y a passé la nuit mais on a rien trouvé, ajouta Rose l'air dépitée.

—Etrange…, très étrange, répéta Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Professeur Londubat passait devant chaque braillantine en acquiesçant, l'air content. Son expression changea devant la table des trois amis qui adressèrent un sourire contrit au professeur de botanique médusé.

—Par Merlin! s'exclama-t'il, Que s'est-il passé?

—Une malheureuse dispute, assura Albus.

—Dites-moi, demanda encore le Professeur Londubat. Quelqu'un serait-il mort pendant cette dispute?

—Pas que je sache…

Londubat plissa les yeux en sondant le Serpentard qui lui décocha son sourire le plus innocent. Le professeur finit par prendre le pot de la fleur noir avec beaucoup de précaution.

—Vous écopez malheureusement tous les trois d'un T et j'enlève trente points à vos Maisons...chacun.

Rose sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle avait honte, surtout après le souvenir de sa réussite au premier cours avec la braillantine. Les autres élèves les dévisagèrent dans des murmures outrés. Rose ne savait plus où se mettre et ses deux compagnons s'en fichaient royalement.

—Bien, dit encore Londubat en plaçant la braillantine noire sous cloche, je félicite la plupart d'entre vous pour avoir bien entretenu votre braillantine. Je vous conseille d'attendre la Saint-Valentin pour les couper et les offrir à l'élu de votre coeur. Mais passons… Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à extraire le jus de la Rosée de Lune, ingrédient indispensable pour le filtre de Mort Vivante. Mettez vos gants, le jus est particulièrement acide.

Tous enfilèrent leurs gants de protection en peau de dragon. Londubat fit voler à travers la classe, plusieurs boites de terreau où fleurissait de petite fleur aux pétales d'un bleu soutenu.

—Au fait, où étais-tu passé ce matin? Je t'ai cherché partout, demanda Scorpius à Albus en enfilant sa paire de gants.

—Je suis allé faire un tour dans la Chambre des Secrets, répondit Albus qui mettait à présent ses lunettes protectrices.

—Quoi? s'exclama Rose, en ouvrant des yeux ronds sous ses propres lunettes.

—Je voulais voir s'il n'y avait pas une trace de Chase où un indice permettant de savoir comment il avait bien pu y pénétrer sans passer par les toilettes de Mimi.

—Un peu de concentration, vous trois! lança vivement le professeur Londubat en se tournant vers eux, la mine sévère. Vous êtes à la traîne et après votre exploit avec la braillantine, il serait judicieux pour vous que vous écoutiez un peu.

Albus soupira. Il se saisit d'une de ses pinces d'une main experte et d'un petit scalpel. Sous les yeux de tous, il pinça la tige en faisant couiner un peu la plante, pour découper un mince filet qui répandit une énorme quantité de jus. Rose le contempla, muette, comme le reste de la classe. Albus avait toujours été très habile de ses mains. Londubat pinça les lèvres, ne fit aucun commentaire et se tourna vers d'autres élèves qui avaient déjà décapité deux fleurs.

—_Assurdiato! _murmura Scorpius en agitant sa baguette sous la table. Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

—Rien du tout, ragea Albus en recueillant un peu du jus dans une petite éprouvette.

Rose ajusta ses lunettes et tenta de pincer la tige d'une des plantes comme l'avait montré Albus. La petite plante bleue se dégagea avec une grâce peu commune. Elle se tortilla autour de sa pince et cracha un épais liquide sur sa pince, ce qui la fit fondre à son grand désarroi.

Scorpius était beaucoup plus agile qu'elle. Il réussit à immobiliser la plante en la pinçant à un endroit bien précis (entre la première feuille et sa corolle). Mais lorsqu'il approcha le scalpel pour la découper, il hésita un court instant et la rosée de lune en profita pour lui jeter un jet d'acide qui atterit sur sa main, heureusement gantée. Pendant qu'ils se débattaient avec leurs propres spécimens, Albus avait déjà récolté trois fioles de jus fluorescent.

—Saleté! grogna Scorpius lorsqu'il reçut une deuxième giclée d'acide.

—N'oubliez pas d'enchanter les fioles avec un sort de protection sinon elles vous éclateront dans les mains, précisa le professeur Londubat.

Il tendit une éprouvette, déjà enchantée, à Rose qui peinait à maintenir en place sa petite fleur.

—Je ne savais pas que tu parlais Fourchelang, ironisa Rose en réussissant enfin à couper convenablement sa plante.

—Très drôle. c'est ton père qui m'a appris les sons pour ouvrir la Chambre. Ne me dis pas que tu ne les connais pas par coeur, à force de les entendre?

Rose haussa les épaules. Son cousin avait raison. Elle connaissait pertinemment les brefs sons sifflants qu'il fallait prononcer pour permettre à l'énorme porte serpentée de s'ouvrir. A vrai dire, son père lui avait tellement raconter en détails, comment il avait un jour réussi à ouvrir la porte pour y prendre des crocs de basilic qu'elle aurait pu en faire une chanson.

—Tu as vu le squelette du Basilic alors? demanda encore Rose curieuse.

Les yeux d'Albus s'agrandirent sous ses épaisses lunettes de protection. Il se désintéressa de la Rosée de Lune pour se tourner, abasourdi, vers sa cousine. Rose et Scorpius le dévisagèrent, surpris de son brusque changement d'expression.

—Mais oui! s'exclama-t'il avec un sourire. C'est ça qui me perturbait.

—Tu vas nous le dire, à la fin, s'impatienta Scorpius.

Celui-ci avait perdu patience avec une des Rosée de Lune. Il avait débuté un duel avec la plante, scalpel contre feuille étrangement plus dure que de l'acier. La plante était en train de gagner.

—Il n'y était pas, répondit Albus à voix basse.

Ses deux amis pouvaient, sans nul doute, deviner que son puissant cerveau marchait à plein régime. Albus restait planter devant son bac de terreau, les Rosées toutes vidées, son scalpel en main, et le regard perdu dans le vague. Son air contrarié, voire inquiet, préoccupait ses compagnons qui l'avaient rarement vu avec une telle expression.

—Que ferait Chase d'un vieux tas d'os de Basilic? dit tout haut Scorpius.

—Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit Albus d'une voix grave. Et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.

Jusqu'à la fin du cours, Albus garda le silence, plongé dans ses profondes réflexions et il en fut ainsi durant le reste de la semaine. Comme à son accoutumée, Albus ne dévoilait pas une bride d'un début de pensée. Il se contentait de déambuler de classe en classe, la tête baissée et se laissant guider par Scorpius qui devait souvent le ramener dans la bonne direction, avant qu'il ne se fracasse contre une des armures du château. Faute d'informations de la part de leur stratège, Scorpius passa le reste de la semaine à guetter une occasion de passer du temps avec Rose, en cachette. Hélas pour lui, Chase avait resserré son emprise sur la jeune fille et il avait de plus en plus du mal à se retrouver en tête à tête avec elle et le peu de fois où il réussissait, Rose passait ces précieuses minutes à se plaindre de Chase. Il en était heureux, évidemment, mais le souvenir de leur échange torride sur le canapé l'avait échauffé plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Scorpius ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, allonger la jolie rousse dans son lit et revoir cette expression d'extase qui l'avait fait jouir.

Sa frustration grandissait de jour en jour et il avait fini par trouver un moyen de se changer les idées avec les entraînements de Quidditch. Le match contre les Poufsouffle approchait et Scorpius avait accueilli avec joie les longs exercices que lui infligeait son capitaine, presque tous les soirs. Ils étaient tellement durs qu'il finissait ses journées épuisées et ravis de s'imaginer en train d'attraper le fameux vif d'or au nez et à la barbe de cet enfoiré de Chase. Scorpius désirait, par-dessus tout, gagner contre les Poufsouffle. Il voulait venger l'honneur de Rose et s'il en avait l'occasion, faire tomber de son balai son abruti de petit-ami.

Malgré ses rêves de revanche contre Chase, il ne pouvait faire taire la peur sourde qui le taraudait depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël. Même si cela faisait partie du plan d'Albus (et qu'il avait totalement confiance en lui), Scorpius supportait très mal de voir Rose dans les bras de Chase, même si elle faisait semblant. A vrai dire, il avait tellement dû supporter les lamentations amoureuse de Rose à propos de son prince charmant qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne change d'avis à son sujet. Il imaginait, tous les jours, Rose venir à lui pour lui annoncer que finalement, elle préférait le blaireau au serpent. C'était stupide. Elle avait vu le souvenir d'Albus. Elle connaissait enfin la véritable nature de Chase. Mais une voix horrible et perfide lui murmurait sans cesse: "Elle ne t'a jamais dit qu'elle t'aimait."

Scorpius avait cru qu'elle le lui dirait, dans sa cachette sous la tapisserie. Il l'avait vu ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Hélas, elle avait gardé le silence et Scorpius avait perdu tout contrôle sur lui même. Il avait fuit parce que c'était encore la meilleure chose qu'il sache faire en ce bas monde. Il était impossible qu'elle ne ressente rien pour lui. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont son corps réagissait chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Mais il avait appris, depuis longtemps et à ses dépends, que l'amour et le désir n'était pas du tout la même chose.

Ces pensées le hantaient chaque jour, dès son réveil et s'accentuait à chaque fois qu'il croisait Rose et Chase, enlacé dans le même canapé où ils s'étaient donné du plaisir, lorsqu'il traversait la salle commune des préfets.

Le dernier week-end avant le prochain match de quidditch, Scorpius descendit très tôt dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Leur capitaine leur avait concocté une journée d'entrainement intensive pour être fin prêt pour le week-end prochain. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la table de Serpentard, il fut surpris de voir Albus déjà debout, assis à sa place habituel, une pile d'épais volumes de cuir à côté de lui.

Plus il s'approchait de son ami, plus Scorpius pouvait déchiffrer la mine concentré d'Albus plongé dans l'un de ses livres qu'il avait tenu en équilibre devant lui en se servant d'une salière. Il goûtait ses oeufs brouillés en parcourant les pages à toute vitesse, par-dessus ses lunettes rondes.

—Bonjour? s'enquit Scorpius en écartant plusieurs tomes sur la table.

Albus émit un grognement qui voulait certainement dire qu'il allait bien. Scorpius arqua un sourcil et remplit son assiette de toast. Il constata que la table des Gryffondor était relativement vide. Lily riait avec Thomas. Des cinquièmes années, particulièrement studieux, étaient plongés, comme Albus, dans d'épais ouvrages, suant à grosses gouttes au-dessus de leurs céréales.

—Sur quoi tu travailles? demanda encore Scorpius en mordant dans un toast.

—Le basilic, grommela Albus, la mine lugubre. Ça fait des jours que je cherche dans tous les bouquins possibles des infos sur cette bestiole.

—Et?

—Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus qu'on ne sache déjà. Le Basilic est une créature légendaire… Je sais comment en créer, ce qui peut le tuer. Mais ses ossements ne servent à rien mis à part les crochets…

—Ton père s'est servis de crochets pour détruire les horcruxes, c'est ça? dit Scorpius en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

—C'est ce que nous a dit Oncle Ron… Le venin de Basilic est si puissant qu'il est capable de détruire un objet enchanté par de la haute magie noire. C'est impressionnant mais… ça n'explique pas pourquoi emporter le squelette en entier.

—Peut-être que le squelette a disparu bien avant notre naissance. Ce ne serait qu'une coïncidence, hasarda Scorpius.

—Oui, bien sûr! s'exclama Albus avec un air un peu fou. Et c'est aussi une coïncidence si Chase a été vu sortir de la Chambre des Secrets en ayant emprunté avant un passage secret totalement inconnu?!

Il avait élevé la voix et plusieurs Serpentard (lève-tôts) s'étaient tournés vers lui, intrigué. Albus referma son livre d'un coup sec qui résonna dans toute la salle. Scorpius le dévisagea, surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son sang-froid à ce point.

—Je déteste ne pas savoir, dit-il l'air morosse.

Albus s'effondra sur sa chaise et Scorpius fut tenté de lui tapoter le dos pour le réconforter. A la place, leur attention furent brusquement attiré par les bruissements d'ailes au plafond. Les deux Serpentard levèrent la tête en même temps et Scorpius aperçut Guenièvre voleter entre deux chouettes blanches et piquer droit sur eux.

Le coeur de Scorpius se serra en voyant le Grand Duc se poser, gracieusement, sur la pile de livres d'Albus. Il imagina, un instant, recevoir une lettre de ses parents lui demandant son pardon et le suppliant de rentrer au manoir après son diplôme. Ses espoirs furent anéantis lorsqu'il vit son hibou tendre la patte à son meilleur ami. Il détacha une enveloppe et sourit en voyant le nom du destinataire.

—Depuis quand tu utilises Guenièvre dans mon dos? demanda Scorpius qui voulait cacher sa déception.

L'hibou en question ébouriffa les plumes de ses ailes et pialla d'impatience en réclamant une récompense. Scorpius lui lança un bout de son bacon qu'elle avala goulûment.

—J'ai demandé à mon père s'il connaissait le nom d'Erin Morton. En tant qu'auror, il aurait été le premier informé d'une mort suspecte dans le Monde Sorcier.

Albus déchirra l'enveloppe avec impatience. Il parcourut la lettre des yeux et poussa un soupir résigné.

—Il ne sait rien? devina Scorpius.

—Non, rien, répondit-il en jetant la lettre sur le côté.

Scorpius ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se remettait de la déception de l'absence de nouvelles de ses parents en machonnant un toast. Ils avaient tenu parole, finalement. Scorpius avait quitté le manoir, fou de rage contre son père. Il avait plusieurs fois le coup du départ et à chaque fois, il était revenu en s'excusant. Mais, cette nuit-là, c'était son père qui l'avait prié de partir et il avait obéi, aveuglé par la colère. Au fil des semaines, il prenait petit à petit conscience qu'il ne reviendrait jamais au manoir et qu'il avait vu ses parents, ce soir de bal, pour la dernière fois.

Parmi les vagues de tristesse qui l'assaillaient tout à coup, une idée dans son esprit germait peu à peu. Il y avait quelque chose dans les paroles d'Albus qui l'interpellaient sans qu'il puisse poser le doigt dessus immédiatement. Il se répéta ses paroles après l'ouverture de la lettre..

—Si on a rien trouvé chez les sorciers c'est peut-être parce qu'Erin Morton est une moldue…, pensa tout haut Scorpius.

Albus fronça les sourcils en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez long et fin.

—Tu crois?

—Ça ne coûte rien de vérifier.

Scorpius arracha une page d'un des carnets d'Albus qui traînait sur la table et lui piqua une plume. Il griffona un message pour Emma en lui demandant de vérifier si elle ne trouvait rien sur l'identité d'une certaine Erin Morton dans la presse moldue. Il enroula le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de Guenièvre.

—C'est pour Emma, lui dit-il.

Les deux amis la regardèrent s'envoler à travers le ciel blanchâtre du plafond de la Grande Salle. Scorpius envoyait souvent du courrier à son amie moldue grâce à Guenièvre. Elle ne serait pas surprise de voir le Grand Duc taper de son bec sur sa grande baie vitrée de Londres.

—J'espère qu'on aura enfin éclairci ce mystère, soupira Albus en s'étirant.

Son ami était fatigué, cela se voyait. Entre ses escapades dans la Chambre des Secrets et sa surveillance acharnée sur tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Albus s'était abstenu de dormir suffisamment longtemps et son humeur s'en faisait ressentir. Du temps où ils partageaient un dortoir, Scorpius avait toujours connu son meilleur ami comme un couche-tôt. Il était toujours l'un des premiers à monter se coucher et dormait profondément lorsque Scorpius se décidait enfin à rejoindre son lit. Albus avait toujours été un gros dormeur. Si personne ne se décidait à le lever, il pouvait pioncer jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Il avait enchanté un réveil moldu pour faire éclater dans tout le dortoir des garçons un hurlement strident à faire réveiller les morts, ce qui avait, plusieurs fois, poussé Scorpius à l'étouffer avec l'un de ses oreillers.

Albus se décida enfin à faire une pause et attaqua son petit-déjeuner avec plus d'entrain. Ce fut cet instant que choisirent Rose et Chase pour faire leur entrée. L'attrapeur serrait Rose à la taille en la poussant dans la Grande Salle en riant gaiement. Rose était plus raide, souriant sans joie. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux aujourd'hui et elle portait l'un des pulls que sa grand-mère lui avait offert pour Noël. Scorpius la fixa en se remémorant tous les gémissements qu'elle avait poussé en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

Il secoua la tête et se leva de table.

—Où tu vas? demanda Albus, la bouche pleine.

—Quidditch, marmonna Scorpius.

Tandis qu'il sortit, Albus remarqua le faux couple riant à la table des Gryffondor. Son ami avait beau le cacher, il devinait son trouble et culpabilisa d'en être le seul responsable.

OoO

En consultant le panneau d'affichage dans le dortoir des préfets-en-chefs, Rose fut heureuse de voir son nom et celui de Scorpius prévu pour la ronde de cette nuit. Le système de ronde était organisé pour que les préfets effectuent leur ronde tous les quinze jours et toujours en binôme. Après la semaine de leur retenue, Rose ne s'était pas retrouvé avec Scorpius jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Par le passé, alors qu'elle idéalisait encore Chase comme l'homme idéal, elle s'était réjouie de ne plus croiser la route du Serpentard qui n'arrêtait pas de l'harceler à l'époque. Ce soir, elle avait enfin une bonne excuse auprès de Chase pour passer des heures en compagnie du beau blond, dans les couloirs déserts du château.

Rose avait besoin de ce petit tête à tête. Si elle faisait le point sur tous ses soucis, elle était étonné de ne pas fondre en larmes toutes les dix minutes. Hormis sa compagnie avec Chase, la jalousie de plus en plus grande de Scorpius, l'enquête d'Albus, les révélations de Mimi, Rose defait faire face à Lily qui se plaignait de ne plus passer autant de temps avec elle à cause de Chase, à la pression grandissante des professeurs qui les surchargeaient de travail pour les préparer aux Aspics et les courriers d'Hagrid pour la prévenir que Raymar se languissait d'elle… sans parler des séances d'entraînement de quidditch pour regonfler le moral de l'équipe après leur première défaite.

La jeune fille était épuisée, moralement comme physiquement. Elle ne révait plus que d'une chose, être enlacée par Scorpius ou être touchée de la même manière qu'il l'avait touchée dans le canapé. Rose rougissait encore à ce souvenir. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin et si Chase n'était pas entré à ce moment-là, elle savait qu'elle l'aurait supplié de continuer. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti de telles sensations et l'abandon de Scorpius dans ses bras l'avaient fait vibrer au plus profond d'elle-même.

Scorpius la rejoignit dans leur salle commune, après son cours d'astronomie. Il balança son sac dans un coin et se figea lorsqu'il vit que Rose attendait le Serpentard, sur l'un des canapés du grand salon, dans les bras de Chase. Le coeur de la Gryffondor se brisa lorsqu'elle vit sa surprise se changer en une déception extrême. Elle le vit baisser la tête rapidement pour que Chase ne remarque pas son trouble. Celui-ci caressait nonchalament le bras de Rose qui tressaillait à chaque contact de ses doigts sur sa manche. Elle ne supportait plus qu'il la touche et se mordait la joue à chaque fois qu'il tentait une approche.

Chase avait été particulièrement insistant ces derniers jours pour qu'ils concluent au plus vite et Rose avait dû user de milles et uns mensonges pour échapper à l'étreinte de ses bras. La dernière excuse en date, elle avait ses règles et ne pouvait décidément pas coucher avec lui dans ses circonstances (même si elle les avait eu la semaine dernière)

—Tu voudrais faire quoi pour la Saint-Valentin? On pourrait retourner dans la cabane? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? lui demanda Chase d'une voix chaude.

Il approcha son visage de celui de Rose dans l'intention de l'embrasser. Ils sursautèrent lorsque Scorpius lâcha un épais volume de botanique sur la table d'étude, sans leur accorder le moindre regard. Rose en profita pour s'extirper des bras de Chase.

—Oui, ce serait génial, dit-elle avec un sourire gêné. Je suis désolée… Je dois patrouiller ce soir. Scorpius on y va?

—Attends.

Alors que Rose se levait du sofa en velour, Chase lui attrapa le poignet en la forçant à se rasseoir près de lui. Il caressa sa joue et l'embrassa d'une manière totalement indécente. Rose rougit en s'efforçant de répondre le moins possible à la langue qui pénétrait sa bouche avec passion. Elle eut une pensée pour Scorpius qui devait observer la scène en ayant l'envie de casser quelque chose.

Chase la relâcha enfin et Rose se força à lui adresser un petit sourire. Il lui caressa encore sa joue devenue brûlante.

—C'est bon. Vas-y, lui dit-il.

Rose se redressa en silence, raidie par la gêne. La prise violente de Chase pour la forcer à l'embrasser l'avait surprise mais elle avait une petite pensée coupable en ne pouvant nier l'excitation que son geste avait eu sur elle. Elle tenta de tempériser ses émotions lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Scorpius. Dès que Rose croisa son regard, elle devina immédiatement la fureur qu'il peinait à contenir. La jeune fille se saisit de sa cape, enfuit sa baguette dans sa poche et traversa le passage de la gargouille sans oser regarder plus longtemps Scorpius. Celui-ci la suivit d'un pas raide.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs déserts et obscurs du château. Rose avançait en tête, sa baguette illuminée dans sa main. Scorpius la suivait et Rose pouvait sentir dans son dos la colère qui émanait de la haute silhouette du Serpentard. Elle ne supportait plus ce silence. Rose savait qu'elle devait lui dire quelque chose. Elle avait peu d'espoir de calmer sa frustration mais elle pouvait essayer de réduire l'écart qui se creusait peu à peu entre eux. Alors qu'ils passaient devant la classe de métamorphose, Rose ouvrit la bouche en n'ignorant totalement ce qu'elle allait dire à Scorpius.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre son, Scorpius la saisi par l'épaule et la colla contre le mur, avec la même urgence et violence qu'avait eu Chase pour elle. Il colla son corps contre le sien en plongeant son regard glacé dans ses deux prunelles ambrées. L'une de ses mains se plaça dans le bas de son dos et il lui leva le menton. Rose crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle voyait dans ses yeux, un besoin pressant même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à mettre des mots dessus. Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, ces même lèvres que Chase avait embrassé quelques minutes plus tôt. Rose eut envie de lécher ce pouce qui avait l'audace de la caresser. Avec Chase, elle devait toujours subir. Avec Scorpius, elle adorait prendre de temps en temps le dessus sur lui surtout lorsqu'elle voyait soudain son air surpris. Elle voulait le faire rougir comme elle le faisait toujours avec lui.

Rose sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Instinctivement, elle avança son visage vers le sien, avec ce besoin pressant de conclure ce baiser tant attendu.

—Qu'as-tu ressenti? lui demanda-t'il tout à coup.

Rose le dévisagea sans comprendre. Le regard de Scorpius s'assombrit.

—Quand il t'a embrassé, continua-t'il, J'ai vu ton expression. Tu as aimé?

Le ton de Scorpius était devenu agressif. Rose en comprenait pas. Elle était passé d'un état d'excitation à de la suspicion. Rose le contempla en essayant de pas faire transparaître son trouble. Mais Scorpius était fin observateur et il tapa du poing contre le mur en faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

—T'as aimé, pas vrai? Tu aurais peut-être voulu qu'il te couche sur le canapé et qu'il te fasse jouir? éructa-t'il.

La baguette de Rose réagit plus vite que sa maîtresse. Elle toucha Scorpius au torse et le projeta contre le mur d'en face. Le sort informulé n'était pas puissant, juste assez pour faire écrouler le Serpentard contre un tableau, représentant une très vieille sorcière en train de lire, qui hurla de peur dans tout le château.

Scorpius se remit rapidement du 'il releva la tête pour observer, surpris, celle qui venait de lui jeter un sort, il eut un nouveau choc en constatant la dureté du visage de Rose. Celle-ci le foudroya du regard, la baguette toujours brandie dans sa direction.

—Comment oses-tu! rugit-elle en ignorant les cris d'hystérie de la vieille au tableau. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de jouer cette comédie? Comment oses-tu gâcher ce moment qu'on a partagé?! Je…

Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Scorpius l'écoutait la mâchoire contractée. Il ne s'était toujours pas relevé et Rose le dominait en s'avançant de plus en plus vers lui. Envahie par le désespoir à l'idée que Scorpius puisse douter de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Chase, ses épaules s'affaisèrent et elle baissa sa baguette, vaincue par l'émotion.

—Imbécile, réussit-elle finalement à dire.

Elle s'enfuit dans le couloir en se rendant compte, qu'elle n'avait pas versé une larme pour Scorpius.

OoO

Rose avait raison.

Scorpius était un imbécile.

Dès qu'elle avait crié sur lui, il avait compris son erreur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui dire ces paroles affreuses. En réalité, il était devenu fou lorsqu'il avait vu Chase embrasser sa Rose, surtout lorsqu'il vit Chase lui lancer le même regard que celui qu'il lui avait fait devant la porte de sa chambre, en embrassant Rose devant lui délibérément. Ce petit con arrogant aimait ce jeu pervers. Scorpius s'était demandé plusieurs fois s'il soupçonnait son attirance pour la Gryffondor. Il était sûr que Chase savait que Scorpius connaissait son vrai visage vis à vis de Rose et ce connard en profitait.

Il aurait pu le supporter, une fois de plus. Mais il avait vu le visage de Rose se tourner vers lui, après ce baiser passionné. Il avait discerné ses joues rouges et cette gêne, la même dont il se délectait à chaque fois qu'il faisait basculer la jeune fille au bord du gouffre des plaisirs.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et il se maudissait pour chaque mot qu'il avait osé lui jeter à la figure. Scorpius avait été aveuglé par la jalousie et il écuma encore de rage lorsqu'il se releva en discernant encore les pas précipités de Rose dans son dos. Pendant un court instant, il fut tenté d'abandonner la jeune fille et de continuer sa ronde en essayant de calmer la colère qui grondait encore en lui. Il s'arrêta, au milieu du couloir, ne sachant quoi faire. Sa grande fureur lui hurlait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Rose, une autre…

Scorpius se passa une main dans ses cheveux en lâchant un profond soupir. La seconde d'après, il fit volte-face et s'élança dans le couloir à la recherche de Rose.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de la retrouver. Il savait où elle se rendait à chaque fois qu'elle était en état de choc. Scorpius sortit par l'une des portes non verrouillées par Rusard pour sortir du château. Une fois dehors, il fut assaillit par le froid mordant de janvier. Il remarqua les fraîches empreintes de pas dans la neige et sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Rose. Il suivit les traces en peinant dans la neige.

Il oublia vite la morsure du froid d'hiver lorsqu'il arriva, haletant, près de la cabane d'Hagrid, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il était tard et le garde-chasse devait sûrement dormir. A côté de la petite maison de bois qui se détachait nettement dans le blanc immaculé du paysage, il discerna la silhouette sombre de Rose dans l'enclos de son griffon. Elle caressait Raymar comme il l'avait vu faire des dizaines de fois. C'était ce que la jeune fille faisait à chaque fois, pour se consoler.

Scorpius ralentit en approchant de la barrière et Raymar l'aperçut en premier. Il poussa un petit rugissement plaintif dans sa direction et Rose se retourna vivement. Scorpius fut surpris de ne pas la voir pleurer, elle qui avait eu la larme si facile avec Chase. Sa colère disparut aussitôt en la contemplant près de son griffon. Malgré ses marques d'affection pour son animal, son expression était dure et Scorpius ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Rose se cacha le visage dans ses mains rougies par le froid. Scorpius n'y tint plus. Il escalada la barrière, traversa à grandes enjambées les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la Gryffondor et il la prit dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre sa poitrine.

—Je suis désolé, murmura-t'il dans ses cheveux.

Rose s'agrippa à son dos, pleurant enfin faiblement contre son épaule.

—Pourquoi m'as-tu dit ça? sanglota-t'elle.

Il l'écarta un peu et lui prit son visage entre ses mains glacées. Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

—Je n'ai pas supporté… Je ne supporte plus qu'il te touche.

—Et tu crois que ça ne me fait rien?

Rose se dégagea de l'étreinte de Scorpius.

—Non, justement. Je ne sais pas! s'énerva-t'il.

En entendant son éclat de voix, Raymar grogna contre le Serpentard. Rose scruta Scorpius, l'air choquée et son incompréhension augmenta la colère du jeune homme.

—De quoi tu parles? cria Rose en retour.

—Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour lui, pour moi. Tu n'as pas su me répondre quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Qu'est-ce que je dois penser au juste? Toi, qui clamait ton amour pour ce connard partout, à tout le monde, même à une bête plante chantante. Comment tu veux que je me sente en sachant ça?

Il reprit Rose par les épaules en le forçant à le dévisager, en ignorant les feulements inquiétants du griffon. Elle gémit faiblement, prise soudain de panique.

—J'ai besoin que tu le dises, Rose. Dis-le moi. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Scorpius n'aimait pas cette facette de lui qu'il présentait à la jeune femme. Il percevait la panique dans les yeux de la Gryffondor dont les lèvres tremblaient sous ses sanglots. Il n'aimait pas la pousser à bout mais son coeur n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin d'entendre ses trois petits mots pour le rassurer, pour se dire qu'il ne souffrait pas en vain.

Rose ouvrit la bouche pour parler et Scorpius n'eut jamais l'occasion d'entendre ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Une détonation retentit dans le parc, près du lac, suivi d'un halo de lumière éblouissant. Scorpius et Rose se tournèrent vers le craquement assourdissant qui suivit le bruit d'explosion, en oubliant tout de leur dispute.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Rose.

Raymar s'agita aux côtés de sa maîtresse qui le calma d'une caresse.

—Faut aller voir! dit Scorpius.

Rose hésita un moment puis elle grimpa sur le dos de son griffon en tendant la main vers le Serpentard. Il l'attrapa et s'installa derrière Rose en serrant sa taille tandis qu'elle ordonnait à Raymar de prendre de l'altitude. Le vent froid fouetta le pelage du griffon et les visages des deux préfets. Les ailes de la créature légendaire battirent l'air et survolèrent la surface gelée du lac.

—Là! s'écria Rose en pointant une petite butte à l'arrière du parc.

La butte recouverte de neige était fendue en son milieu et un panache de fumée s'élevait dans le ciel opaque. Scorpius connaissait cet endroit comme tous les élèves de Poudlard d'ailleurs. Cette colline était la dernière demeure du célèbre Albus Dumbledore, seul directeur à avoir eu l'honneur d'être enterré dans l'enceinte de l'école. Avec horreur, Scorpius et Rose se rendirent compte que la sépulture de l'homme légendaire était en train d'être profanée.

Alors que Raymar planait silencieusement au milieu de la fumée blanche, un éclair de lumière traversa la brume et frappa une des ailes du griffon qui poussa un rugissement de douleur. Raymar agita ses énormes pattes dans le vide tandis que Scorpius percevait l'odeur de chair et de poils brûlés. L'animal perdit de l'altitude mais continua, malgré tout, à battre des ailes sous les encouragements de Rose. Il finit par atterrir, brutalement, au pied de la colline en s'enfonçant à moitié dans la poudreuse. Sous le choc, les deux élèves de Poudlard furent éjectés du dos du griffon et tombèrent, à leur tour, dans la neige. Rose se releva immédiatement et courut vers son lion qui ne bougeait plus.

—Raymar! cria-t'elle.

Scorpius enleva la neige qui s'était infiltrée sous ses couches de vêtements. D'instinct, il sortit sa baguette. Si Rose n'était plus que concentré sur son cher Raymar, Scorpius n'avait pas oublié qu'un sort leur avait été jeté, un sort assez puissant pour terrasser un griffon vieux de plusieurs siècles. Tout en restant en alerte, il rejoignit Rose qui caressa le pelage mouillée de la créature légendaire.

—Il est toujours vivant, dit-elle sur un ton déchirant. Mais il respire faiblement. Qui a fait ça?

Elle se tourna vers Scorpius, son visage devenu aussi pâle que la neige. Puis, elle se tourna vivement vers la butte où se trouvait la tombe de Dumbledore, d'où quelqu'un leur avait envoyé le sort d'attaque. Son expression changea du tout au tout, passant de l'inquiétude et de la peur à la colère et Scorpius devina immédiatement ce dont elle avait en tête.

—Non, Rose, dit-il. Attends… Ne fais pas ça. Il vaut mieux…

Elle ne l'écouta pas et partit avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase. Elle s'élança à l'assaut de la petite colline enneigée. Tout en brandissant sa baguette d'une main, elle creusait la neige de l'autre pour escalader plus vite la pente verglacée.

—Rose! s'écria Scorpius, désespéré. Attends!

Il se précipita à sa suite, essayant à tout prix de la rattraper. Au moment où il arriva au sommet du monticule, il perçut le cri déchirant de Rose et son coeur s'arrêta.

—ROSE!

La fumée de l'explosion masquait sa vue et avait fait s'envoler la neige qui tourbillonnait autour de lui dans une sorte de brouillard compact. Scorpius ne voyait pas à un mètre et cherchait désespérément la silhouette de Rose, encore debout. Soudain, quelque chose le frappa violemment au creux de ses reins et Scorpius tomba en avant, sa tête heurtant le sol gelé, du sang coulant à flots de son nez. Il roula sur le dos, sa baguette pointée vers le vide. Il ne discernait toujours pas son agresseur et le silence soudain de Rose l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

—_Impedimenta_! hurla-t'il dans le vide, juste au cas où, en espérant de pas toucher Rose par accident.

Il roula une nouvelle fois sur lui-même et resta tapi contre le sol blanc et poudreux. Il attendit quelques minutes, retrouvant son sang froid et guettant le moindre son. Lorsqu'il entendit enfin un craquement dans le brouillard blanc, il se releva d'un bond et courut vers l'origine du bruit, la baguette tendue.

Il discerna dans la brume une silhouette, sans conteste, masculine et stoppa sa course immédiatement. Il sut tout de suite que l'homme qu'il avait devant lui, même s'il ne pouvait voir son visage, était son attaquant. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, attendant sûrement une réaction du jeune blond. Scorpius le cernait, tendu, la main serrée autour de sa baguette. Celle de l'homme était longue, plus longue qu'aucune baguette qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de voir et il arrivait à percevoir la dangerosité silencieuse de son adversaire.

Scorpius avait la même impression qu'un duel, en devinant instinctivement que son ennemi était beaucoup plus puissant que lui. Il leva enfin sa baguette.

—_Stupefix_! hurla la voix de Rose à sa droite.

Le sort rata sa cible. Le jet de lumière manqua la tête de leur agresseur de quelques centimètres. L'inconnu en profita pour prendre la fuite et Rose rejoignit Scorpius,du sang dégoulinant de sa tempe.

—Ça va aller? lui demanda Scorpius.

—Et toi?

Elle désigna la tache de sang sous son nez et il s'essuya rapidement. Rose ne s'attarda pas. Elle courut à la poursuite de l'homme qui avait pris la direction de la forêt interdite. Scorpius le trouva incroyablement stupide. Il était impossible de s'échapper de Poudlard hormis le portail principal ou en volant. Il ne pourrait jamais transplaner, même dans les bois obscurs de l'école. Scorpius suivait Rose à la trace qui courait toujours. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin primal des Gryffondor d'aller droit au devant du danger. Lors de leur petit duel, Scorpius avait compris que leur adversaire était dangereux, très dangereux et il n'était pas sûr que même à deux, ils pourraient le vaincre.

La brume les suivit jusqu'à la forêt. Scorpius fut bientôt écorché par les ronces et les racines du sol et il perdit bientôt Rose des yeux. Il jura à mi-voix, n'osant pas l'appeler de peur d'attirer l'attention de leur assaillant. Après la course dans le sous-bois, un silence de mort suivit ses pas lents sur le tapis humide de la neige. Il avait désespérément envie d'appeler Rose mais le son mourut au fond de sa gorge, tétanisé par la peur. Il surveillait chaque bruit, chaque changement d'ombres dans l'obscurité. Il percevait les battements rapides de son propre coeur dans sa poitrine et le craquement de ses talons sur le bois sec à ses pieds. Il avait l'horrible impression d'être une proie sur le point d'être happé par un prédateur mortel.

Il entendit enfin le son d'une voix profondément grave sans en discerner les mots. Il leva immédiatement sa baguette dans sa direction. Mais avant qu'il ait fini de prononcer la formule, Scorpius ressentit une effroyable douleur et bascula dans la neige. La souffrance le terrassa en lui faisant pousser des hurlements à glacer le sang. Il eut l'impression que mille poignard s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Lorsqu'il crut en mourir, la douleur cessa aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

Scorpius était recroquevillé dans la terre gelée et sombre, couverte de neige, haletant, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Il réussit à se remettre debout mais pour découvrir la grande ombre de son bourreau à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Son bras leva la longue baguette, dirigée droit vers sa poitrine. Il entendit alors une voix horrible, déformée, s'élever dangereusement proche de lui.

—AVADA KEDAVRA!

—PROTEGO!

Alors que l'éclair vert fusait vers le Serpentard, Rose surgit devant Scorpius en balançant son sort de protection sur eux deux. En se jetant sur Scorpius, elle les fit tomber sur le sol humide. Le sort de mort traversa facilement le bouclier de la jeune fille et frappa l'arbre noir derrière eux, en le faisant voler en éclat. Rose fut frappée par une énorme branche. Elle poussa un horrible cri de douleur et s'effondra sur Scorpius qui la rattrapa dans sa chute. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, plein d'effroi, il vit la silhouette de l'inconnu s'évaporer et il comprit qu'il avait enfin disparu pour le moment.

Il n'osait pas baisser les yeux vers le corps froid dans ses bras. Scorpius contempla le visage de Rose et se réjouit de la voir cligner des yeux en grimaçant de douleur. Son épaule saignait abondamment et son teint était devenu aussi blanc que celui de la neige à leur pied.

Un peu sonnée, elle lui sourit faiblement.

—Je t'ai sauvé la vie, réussit-elle à articuler. On est quitte!


	20. Interrogatoires

20

INTERROGATOIRES

* * *

Ce fut une grande première pour Scorpius d'entrer dans le grand bureau circulaire de la directrice de Poudlard. Il fut convoqué dès l'aube, après une brève nuit de repos à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il avait émergé dans des draps blancs inconnus, il avait soudain paniqué, se remémorant d'un coup tous les évènements de la nuit dernière. Peu après, la douleur le terrassa et il se laissa tomber dans ses oreilles en gémissant. Son nez était douloureux et une migraine commençait à poindre le bout de son nez dans les tréfonds de sa cervelle. Il avait des écorchures sur les mains, les bras et se sentait frigorifié. Dans les brumes de la fatigue, au milieu du choc et de la peur, il eut une pensée pour Rose dont le dernier souvenir était son corps froid dans ses bras. Scorpius avait tourné la tête, gémissant sous ses courbatures, à la recherche d'un éclat roux aux alentours. Il fut incroyablement rassuré en la découvrant, endormie dans le lit voisin, la respiration tranquille.

Rose et Scorpius avaient eu énormément de chance.

Peu après avoir évité le sortilège de mort et être certain que leur ennemi avait bel et bien disparu, Scorpius avait dégagé la jeune fille des débris de bois et l'avait prise dans ses bras en peinant à rentrer au château en la portant. Par chance, il n'eut pas besoin de faire une longue distance. Le bruit des explosions avait réveillé la moitié du château, dont Hagrid qui s'était précipité hors de sa cabane, tel un beau diable mal peigné, en brandissant inutilement la pointe de son parapluie rose.

— Scorpius! reconnut-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Que…

Il s'interrompit en découvrant le corps de Rose dans les bras du Serpentard. Elle avait perdu connaissance et sa peau devenait de plus en plus blanche. La cape de Malefoy se gorgeait de sang et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien.

— Bon sang! s'exclama Hagrid, dont le ton trahissait une panique soudaine. Rose!

Le demi-géant soulagea Scorpius en portant à son tour le corps de Rose rendu minuscule entre ses mains gigantesques. Il n'attendit pas le Serpentard pour courir vers le château où déjà des professeurs étaient sortis sur le perron en robe de chambre, baguettes brandies. Scorpius peina à suivre le rythme du garde-chasse. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, les mollets enfoncés dans la neige épaisse, le souffle haletant. Sa respiration saccadée laissait échapper des volutes blanches. Il eut un rire nerveux en pensant à son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche et tâta sa robe de sorcier pour se rendre compte qu'elle était poisseuse de sang, celui de Rose.

Scorpius n'arrivait plus à marcher. L'adrénaline retomba d'un coup et il fut envahi brusquement par un désespoir immense. Des images de l'homme noir, de la baguette, de la douleur du Doloris qu'il lui avait jeté, du sourire de Rose avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse… Tout l'assaillait de toute part et ses jambes flanchèrent sous lui. Il tomba lourdement dans la neige, la vue trouble et le coeur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine au point de lui faire mal. Ses mains tremblaient et il eut soudain très chaud alors qu'il sentait encore le morsure du froid sur ses joues.

— Malefoy! perçut-il près de lui.

Il connaissait cette voix même si elle semblait lui parvenir de très loin. Une poigne solide le pris sous le bras et l'aida à se remettre sur pied. Il se sentit ridicule de s'appuyer à ce point contre le corps chaud qui l'aidait à marcher vers le château.

— Je suis désolé, articula-t'il faiblement.

— C'est rien, dit la voix. Vous n'êtes pas responsable.

Lorsque Scorpius leva les yeux vers son sauveur, il reconnut son professeur d'Etudes des moldues. Le professeur Radcliffe le soutenait, pas après pas et lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, Scorpius sur qu'il était enfin en sécurité.

Flitwick était venu le chercher dès son réveil. Rose n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et il quitta l'infirmerie à regret, en la contemplant toujours endormie dans son lit. Mme Pomfresh avait fait des merveilles sur lui, surtout avec cette potion fumante qui réchauffa tout son corps jusque dans ses orteils. Il avait beaucoup de questions mais le peu de gens qu'il croisa à l'infirmerie refusèrent de lui répondre. Il comprit dans leur regard qu'ils ignoraient tout simplement ce qui avait bien pu se passer cette fameuse nuit.

Scorpius s'était attendu à voir débarquer Albus ou même Lily, terriblement inquiet pour eux deux. Hélas, personne ne vint et il fut obligé de se lever du lit sous la demande express de la directrice.

Après une brève toilette, lui et le professeur de Sortilèges se rendirent, en silence, dans le couloir du septième étage où une gargouille solitaire se tenait devant le mur.

— Abernethy, dit Flitwick de sa voix fluette.

La gargouille fit un pas de côté et le mur derrière elle s'ouvrit, laissant voir un escalier mobile en colimaçon. Scorpius monta seul sur la première marche et l'escalier tourna sur lui-même, l'amenant en douceur jusqu'à la porte au heurtoir de cuivre qui donnait accès au bureau de Mcgonagall. Sur le perron, il hésita. Il n'était pas idiot et savait pertinemment pourquoi la vieille Mcgo l'avait convoqué. Mais la vieille sorcière l'avait toujours beaucoup impressionné malgré son flegme et son insolence légendaire. Il appréhendait le moment où il se retrouverait en tête à tête, assis en face de la vieille directrice, à retracer le fil horrible de cette terrible nuit.

Se motivant de paroles qu'il essayait de rendre rationnelles, dans sa tête, Scorpius frappa.

— Entrez, répondit la voix sèche de Mcgonagall.

Le Serpentard entra et s'avança dans le bureau de la directrice. Il n'était encore jamais entré dans ce fameux bureau. La pièce était circulaire et il émanait des lieux une chaleur réconfortante malgré le symbole puissant qu'incarnait le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Son regard s'attarda sur les grandes bibliothèques de bois brun qui renfermaient une collection impressionnante d'ouvrages divers; des artefacts anciens étaient disposés de manière minutieuse sur de longues tables aux pieds effilés, sur chacun l'on pouvait déchiffrer des runes anciennes; plusieurs fauteuils aux motifs écossais étaient disposés dans la pièce et Scorpius eut une furieuse envie de s'y prélasser; les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices somnolaient dans leurs cadres et le Serpentard dévisagea le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore dans l'un d'eux qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

Au fond de la pièce, autour du bureau immense mais sobre de la directrice, il discerna trois silhouettes. Il les reconnut aussitôt. Le Professeur Mcgonagall se tenait, debout, bien droite, derrière son bureau, parée dans une robe noire de sorcière, très élégante mais qui lui conservait son air pincé. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient attachés en un épais chignon et elle fixait, par-dessus ses lunettes à cordelette, de son éternel regard sévère, ses deux invités. Ces derniers tournaient le dos à Scorpius mais il n'eut aucun mal à les identifier pour avoir fêter le réveillon avec eux. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, l'air grave. Ils étaient impressionnant dans leur tenue d'auror et de brigade policière et Scorpius avança vers eux, l'estomac en vrac.

— Ah! Mr Malefoy! dit Mcgonagall en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Entrez! Désolé de vous sortir du lit mais nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un de ses fauteuils moelleux. Scorpius se tint raide et pensa à Albus avec qui il aurait été beaucoup plus à l'aise d'affronter la directrice, son père et son oncle. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait là et les questions qu'on allait lui poser. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait révéler quant à ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur Chase, la Chambre des Secrets ou la mystérieuse Erin Morton.

— Si cela ne vous est pas trop pénible, continua Mcgonagall la plus avenante possible, nous aimerions que vous nous racontiez, en détails, ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour commencer son récit qu'il avait déjà préparé mentalement, en se rendant dans ce bureau, mais les mots peinèrent à sortir, au début. Il commença par la ronde en évitant de parler de sa dispute avec Rose, du parc, du griffon et de l'explosion assourdissante qu'ils avaient entendu.

— Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allés chercher un professeur, à ce moment-là? demanda Mcgonagall qui s'était assise à son bureau.

— On n'a pas réfléchi, répondit honnêtement Scorpius.

Il parla longuement de la butte, de la brume et il eut un moment d'hésitation en parlant de la silhouette noire qu'il avait distinguée dans le noir. Plus il y réfléchissait, moins cela avait de sens. Quand il somnolait encore dans son lit, à l'infirmerie, en y repensant, il s'était demandé si tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve, tellement la scène lui parraissait surnaturelle. Mais son corps ne pouvait oublier le souvenir cuisant du Doloris que lui avait jeté son mystérieux assaillant. Une telle douleur ne pouvait avoir été imaginée.

— Il avait une baguette, dit encore Scorpius en essayant de se souvenir.

— Une baguette? Elle était comment? demanda Harry.

L'Auror se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Scorpius était le seul assis, les regards convergeant vers lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal en constatant leurs grimaces (discrètes pour Mcgo et Potter) sur leur visage à mesure qu'il déballait ce qu'il avait vécu. L'allure du sorcier le plus célèbre d'Angleterre dégageait une telle assurance que Scorpius en fut très impressionné. Ron, quant à lui, la posture plus gauche que celle de son meilleur ami, le fixait en silence. Ses mâchoires s'étaient contractés en entendant le récit du Serpentard lorsqu'il parla du cri de Rose dans la nuit. A sa vue, Scorpius avait aussitôt remarqué ses cernes et sa mine inquiète. Il n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit.

— Je ne voyais pas très bien mais elle était longue et incroyablement puissante. On a bien failli mourir, tous les deux.

Harry et Ron se dévisagèrent anxieux. Mcgonagall croisa ses mains devant son menton et son expression devint beaucoup plus stricte qu'à l'arrivée de son jeune élève.

— Bien, messieurs, nous pouvons en conclure que quelqu'un a éventré la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore pour voler la baguette de Surreau. Et je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous énoncer, à haute voix, les questions très sérieuses qu'impliquent ce crime.

— Tu as pu voir son visage? demanda encore Harry.

En le dévisageant, Scorpius remarqua pour la première fois qu'Albus avait exactement les mêmes yeux que son père. Ils se ressemblaient énormément tous les deux, si ce n'était la carrure. Quand Potter père avait le corps sculpté par sa longue carrière d'auror, Albus avait le silhouette d'un coton-tige. Ils avaient cependant, tous les deux, la même expression de frustration lorsqu'il n'avait pas tout de suite la réponse à leur question.

— Non rien du tout, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il était grand. C'était un homme, sûr et certain. Et il m'a fait une drôle d'impression.

— Laquelle, demanda Ron dont la voix trahissait, de plus en plus, sa colère grandissante.

Scorpius essaya de se remémorer ces frissons glacés qui lui avait parcouru l'échine lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à cette grande ombre noire. Il sentit la peur l'envahir à nouveau à ce simple souvenir.

— Je savais que je ne pourrais pas le vaincre. Et je ne suis pas sûr que vous pourriez y arriver, non plus, ajouta-t'il en contemplant ses interlocuteurs d'un air grave. Il était beaucoup trop puissant.

Un silence de mort suivit les terribles paroles du jeune Serpentard. Ron leva un sourcil comme pour remettre en doute cette observation, avec une lueur de défi dans l'oeil et Scorpius reconnut le culot mal placé des Gryffondor. La directrice se contenta de toussoter mais il voyait bien qu'elle partageait l'avis de son ancien élève. Il n'y avait qu'Harry Potter qui semblait le croire. Il fronça les sourcils et eut cette expression qui donna l'impression à Scorpius qu'il avait déjà éprouvé cette sensation, face à un ennemi.

Ce fut Mcgonagall qui rompit le silence.

— De fait, la tombe du directeur était soumis à divers sorts de protection mis en place par l'ensemble des professeurs. J'ai peine à croire qu'un sorcier lambda ait pu passer ces barrières magiques pour voler la baguette. Un élève, encore moins!

— Mais qui, alors? dit Ron qui s'était mis à tourner en rond.

Scorpius fut tenté de tout leur révéler sur ce qu'il savait de Chase, même si d'après Mcgonagall, il était impossible qu'un élève ait fait le coup. D'ailleurs, il devait bien l'admettre, il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer cet ignare réussir à fracturer la tombe surprotégée de magie de Dumbledore. De plus, connaissant le caractère de sa directrice, Scorpius n'était pas sûr que cela lui fasse plaisir qu'il accuse un autre étudiant avec si peu de preuves et dont leurs querelles d'étudiants étaient connus de tous, à Poudlard. Il était certain qu'on l'accuserait de faire porter le chapeau à un pauvre et innoncent Poufsouffle qu'il avait déjà envoyé à l'infirmerie après un duel. Il était sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le croiraient.

— Un sorcier puissant, répondit Harry qui avait la même expression qu'Albus lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

— Ça nous avance beaucoup…, lâcha Ron avec sarcasme.

— Je me demande comment il a pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. Il est bien évident qu'il n'a pas pu transplaner, rappela la directrice.

Un de ses chats persans vint sauter sur les genoux de Scorpius qui en fut un peu surpris. Le félin se mit à ronronner en faisant ses griffes sur ses cuisses. Il aurait bien voulu s'en défaire mais le regard insistant de Mcgonagall sur lui, devinant certainement ses intentions, le fit supporter la douleur en silence.

— Il aurait pu venir en volant, continua Ron en faisant toujours les cent pas.

— C'est possible mais j'imagine mal un sorcier voler des kilomètres dans le vent froid de l'hiver pour arriver à Poudlard, répondit Harry qui parlait d'expérience. Il y a aussi l'option qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de l'intérieur.

— Je doute fort qu'un de nos professeurs soit en cause, rétorqua Mcgonagall d'une voix sèche, et puis le jeune Malefoy nous a dit que notre suspect s'était évaporé dans la forêt interdite.

Scorpius avait tressauté en entendant, subitement, son nom. Entre le tac-au-tac des idées de ces trois légendes de la Grande Guerre, le jeune élève se sentait de trop, relégué au rang de simple spectateur.

— D'ailleurs, comment expliquer ce prodige, dit encore la vieille sorcière. Je ne connais aucun sort qui permette de faire cela.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas un sort recensé dans les livres, répondit Harry. Il est fort à parier que notre homme utilise de la magie noire.

Scorpius ne perdait pas une miette de leur conversation. Il enregistrait chaque phrase, chaque idée, en sachant pertinemment qu'Albus lui demanderait de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. Il fut même heureux qu'ils en finissent par oublier totalement sa présence. Il pourrait ainsi glaner des informations dont il n'avait normalement pas le droit d'accès.

— Dommage qu'Hermione ne soit pas là, gémit Ron au bout d'un moment. On aurait bien besoin de ses lumières.

— Je te signale que je suis le chef des aurors, rétorqua Harry agacé. Je suis pleinement qualifié pour mener cette enquête.

— C'est bon, le chef d'aurors…, répliqua Ron en grimaçant. Je te signale que c'est ma fille qui a failli se faire tuer, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Excuse-moi de vouloir retrouver au plus vite le salopard qui a osé touché à la chair de ma chaire.

Ron Weasley était quelque peu mélodramatique, trouva Scorpius. Et il comprit soudain d'où venait les yeux larmoyants de Rose ou ses idées loufoques quand il s'agissait d'émotion.

Harry vit rouge en entendant les propos déplaisants de son meilleur ami. Il ne perdait pas encore totalement son calme mais cela n'allait pas tarder si le père de Rose continuait à le critiquer.

— Messieurs! les coupa Mcgonagall. Je pense que nous perdons de vue le plus important. Quelqu'un a volé la baguette la plus puissante jamais fabriquée.

Les deux hommes se turent aussitôt, même si les oreilles de Mr. Weasley étaient devenues écarlates.

— Il est étrange que cet individu ait appris son existence et l'endroit exact où elle était cachée.

— Oui, étrange…, continua Harry dont la voix trahissait encore un certain agacement. Les seuls à être au courant sont moi, Hermione, toi et vous, professeur.

— Euh, moi j'étais au courant…, intervint enfin Scorpius.

Cela lui avait semblé important.

Les trois adultes se tournèrent, dans une même mouvement de tête, vers le Serpentard, se souvenant tout à coup de sa présence. S'il n'était pas impressionné par leurs mines défaites, il aurait pu trouver la scène marrante.

— Comment diable l'avez-vous appris? demanda Mcgonagall en plissant ses yeux.

— C'est Rose et Hugo qui nous l'ont raconté. Albus aussi m'a dévoilé certaines choses… , expliqua-t'il en grattant l'oreille du chat pelotonné sur ses genoux.

— Et comment se fait-il qu'ils soient tous au courant? dit Mcgonagall avec une voix légèrement plus aiguë.

Harry et Scorpius dévisagèrent Ron Weasley dont le visage prit une belle teinte pivoine.

— Je...je ne l'ai raconté qu'aux enfants pour les endormir, le soir et...,

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa le regard scandalisée de son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

— Roh, ça suffit! s'écria Ron. Je sais que ça a l'air grave, comme ça. Mais y a pas à s'en faire! Tant que Harry n'est pas vaincu, la baguette de Surreau ne prêtera jamais allégeance au voleur.

— La baguette reste tout de même très puissante, même sans être au maximum de ses capacité, lâcha Mcgonagall d'une voix blanche.

Tandis que la directrice et Ron Weasley débattait sur la puissance de l'une des reliques de la mort. Le regard de Scorpius se tourna vers le père d'Albus. Harry s'était appuyé légèrement contre le dossier de l'un des fauteuils aux motifs écossais criards. Son visage était devenu blême et il se frotta le coin de ses yeux par-dessous ses lunettes.

— Je crois que c'est très grave, au contraire, dit-il sur un ton alarmant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? se tourna vers lui Ron.

— Tu te souviens de ma mission de surveillance à Noël? Celle où il y a eu du grabuge et où j'ai dû me défendre devant des moldus.

— Et? s'impatienta Ron.

— On m'a désarmé ce jour-là, lâcha Harry sous les regards médusés de son auditoire.

OoO

Dans son sommeil, Rose entendit des voix familières qui murmuraient autour d'elle. Elle avait beau essayé de se concentrer, elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elles disaient. En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait aucune idée, non plus, de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ni de la façon dont elle était arrivé, ni de ce qu'elle avait fait auparavant. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience était la douleur lancinante qui pulsait dans chaque fibre de son corps.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée dans des draps. Rose se mit sur le dos, tout en gardant les yeux fermés et tenta de faire abstraction des voix autour d'elle pour se concentrer sur ses souvenirs.

Le baiser de Chase...La jalousie de Scorpius...L'explosion...Raymar blessé...La forêt interdite… Avada Kedavra...Scorpius…

Scorpius!

Les yeux de Rose s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle était allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Sa mère, Hermione était assise à son chevet, en grande discussion avec Hagrid avait les yeux humides. A la vue de son professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques, Rose songea à Raymar et se redressa d'un bond en se tournant vers le demi-géant, si brusquement qu'Hermione et Hagrid sursautèrent.

— Rose! s'exclama Hermione, les traits tirés. Comment tu te sens, ma chérie?

— Hagrid! ignora-t'elle sa mère. Raymar?

Un peu surpris, Hagrid la dévisagea, d'abord, sans comprendre. Puis, il réussit à lui sourire.

— Il va bien, la rassura-t'il. Il ne pourra plus voler avant un bout de temps mais il recommence à manger. Tu lui manques beaucoup.

Rose soupira de soulagement. Elle se recoucha dans son lit et sa mémoire se mit soudain à fonctionner en accéléré. La tombe de Dumbledore...l'intrus...le brouillard...Scorpius!

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t'elle en se rendant compte que sa bouche était pâteuse.

— On aimerait bien le savoir, répondit Hermione. Hagrid t'a trouvé dans les bras de Scorpius. Tu saignais abondamment.

— Et Scorpius? dit Rose. Il n'est pas là… Il va bien?

— Oui ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Hagrid. Il a été appelé par le Professeur Mcgonagall. Elle avait des questions à lui poser.

Rose s'assit sur son lit en grimaçant de douleur à chaque mouvement. Elle colla son visage contre ses genoux en se prenant les cheveux. Plus elle réfléchissait aux évènements de la veille, plus la panique la saisissait. Scorpius et elle avaient failli mourir. Si elle n'avait pas été trop stupide pour se lancer à la poursuite d'un sorcier capable de détruire la tombe de Dumbledore soumise aux sortilèges les plus élaborés, elle n'aurait pas risqué ainsi la vie de son griffon ou celle de Scorpius. Elle savait bien quelle puissance cela demandait de rompre ainsi les protections du mémorial. Sa mère le lui avait expliqué. Maintenant, elle comprenait à quel point leur ennemi était puissant et à les risques immenses qu'ils avaient couru à le poursuivre. Elle revoyait toutes les scènes dans sa tête, avec clarté.

Hermione posa une main dans ses cheveux et se mit à les caresser doucement dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa fille.

— Il a pris la baguette, comprit Rose à haute voix.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ma chérie?

Rose releva la tête pour dévisager sa mère. La jeune fille était pâle comme un linge, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur à l'idée des conséquences du drame d'hier soir.

— Maman, il a volé la baguette de Sureau…

Tout à coup, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée en les faisant tous sursauter: le Professeur Mcgonagall, Harry et son père traversaient la salle à grands pas, suivis d'Hugo, passablement terrifié.

— Ron? dit Hermione qui s'était levée de sa chaise en apercevant Hugo aux côtés de son père.

— Hermione…, dit le professeur Mcgonagall en s'approchant de son ancienne élève. La situation est grave. J'ai convoqué votre fils pour...éclaircir la situation.

Hagrid s'écarta pour que les nouveaux venus puissent s'approcher du lit. Rose eut la dérangeante sensation d'être, tout à coup, cernée.

— Rose, l'appela son père. Le jeune Malefoy nous a parlé d'un homme étrange. C'est ce que tu as vu, toi aussi?

— Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, répondit-elle. Il y avait du brouillard. Je n'ai pas vu son visage mais je crois que c'est un homme.

— Tu l'as vu avec la baguette? demanda son oncle qui avait un air grave.

Rose acquiesça silencieusement, comprenant la gravité de ce consentement muet.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda Hermione en lançant à Ron un regard désemparé. Quelle baguette? Ne me dites pas que quelqu'un a volé la baguette de Sureau?

— Il semblerait, répondit le professeur Mcgonagall.

— Ce n'est pas possible, s'écria Hagrid en colère. Comment peut-on profané ainsi la tombe de Dumbledore?! Un si grand homme! Et voler sa baguette en plus! Quel honte! Le misérable…

— Merci Hagrid, l'interrompit sèchement le professeur Mcgonagall.

Le demi-géant se calma aussitôt tout en continuant à ronchonner dans sa barbe. Rose regardait son petit frère. Hugo était étrangement calme. Il fixait Rose sans vraiment la voir, le visage figé.

— Mais comment ont-ils su qu'elle se trouvait là? Il n'y avait que nous qui…, dit Hermione paniquée.

— Demande à ton mari…, répondit Harry avec un demi-sourire à peine dissimulé.

Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'Hermione comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait. Elle se tourna lentement vers Ron qui n'osa pas croiser son regard. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent. Ron se racla la gorge.

— Je t'avais dit de te taire, dit-elle très lentement en séparant chaque mot pour contenir sa colère. Je t'avais dit de ne pas parler de ces choses-là aux enfants…

— Ils ont ton intelligence, tenta Ron mal à l'aise.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel.

— Vous comprenez pourquoi nous avons fait venir Hugo, Hermione, dit le professeur Mcgonagall en coupant court à la scène de ménage. Nous devons savoir si Rose et Hugo ont parlé des reliques et à qui.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Rose qui n'avait pas été préparé à affronter autant de visages à la fois. Même Hagrid, la dévisageait, très intéressé parce ce qu'elle allait raconter. Elle n'avait aucun allié (surtout pas Hugo) et l'horrible impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

— Ma chérie, dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Tu as parlé de la baguette de Sureau à quelqu'un? Un ami? Chase, peut-être?

— Non, s'exclama Rose, à peu près sûre d'elle.

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il était vrai qu'elle avait raconté beaucoup d'anecdotes à Chase en espérant attirer son attention pour se faire aimer de lui. Mais elle connaissait l'importance du secret autour des reliques de la mort. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du moment où elle avait entendu l'histoire, alors que son père lui racontait le conte des trois frères en précisant que les cadeaux de la Mort existaient bel et bien et avait permis de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas totalement compris l'histoire de la baguette et de l'allégeance changeante de cette dernière. Elle savait juste que la baguette la plus puissante du monde était enfermée près de son ancien propriétaire et qu'il en était mieux ainsi. Jamais elle n'aurait révélé ce terrible pouvoir à qui que ce soit. Non, jamais…

— Tu es sûre? demanda encore Harry.

— Oui, je crois…

— Tu crois ou tu es sûre? répéta Harry en se montrant plus insistant.

— Je…

Rose commençait à paniquer. Elle fouillait sa mémoire pour se rassurer sur sa discrétion. Mais plus elle se rappelait avoir raconté à Chase des anecdotes sur sa famille, plus elle doutait. Ron finit par intervenir, devinant la détresse de sa fille.

— Harry, ça suffit! Ce n'est pas un des gars que tu interroges dans tes bureaux. C'est de ma fille qu'il s'agit. Si elle dit qu'elle n'a rien dit, alors elle n'a rien dit. Je la crois.

Il adressa un sourire à Rose qui en fut rassurée. Elle se trompait, elle avait un allié même si celui-ci était le principal responsable de la faute qu'on lui repprochait.

— Dans ce cas, il reste Mr. Weasley, dit Mcgonagall en se tournant vers Hugo.

— Quoi? se réveilla ce dernier.

Mcgonagall pinça les lèvres.

— Vous n'avez pas écouté un mot, n'est-ce-pas?

— J'essaie de me rappeler, répondit Hugo en fronçant les sourcils.

Rose s'étonna de son expression. Son visage avait perdu toute trace d'insolence et il ne semblait pas paniquer de se faire prendre mais plutôt préoccupé. Il avait l'air perdu et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Vous n'avez parlé des Reliques à personne?

— Je m'en fiche des reliques, répondit Hugo avec colère. Ces vieux trucs poussiéreux ne valent rien.

— Surveillez vos paroles, jeune homme, dit Mcgonagall d'un ton sec.

— Hugo, intervint Hermione. Répond à la question.

— Non, ça m'intéresse pas, je vous dis! Et franchement si vous cherchez un coupable, demandez-lui à elle, plutôt!

Il pointa son doigt dans la direction de Rose, toujours assise dans son lit. Elle dévisagea son frère, outrée.

— S'il y a bien quelqu'un pour balancer des secrets, c'est elle!

— Sale petit…, commença Rose mais elle se tut immédiatement en croisant le regard de sa mère. Je vous assure que je n'ai rien dit. Tu mens!

— C'est toi qui ment, sale fouineuse.

— Cafard!

— Mocheté!

— SILENCE!

Le professeur Mcgonagall avait haussé la voix. Hugo et Rose sursautèrent. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient leur directrice crier ainsi.

— Je pense que cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance, dit-elle après un moment de silence. Il est évident que l'information a _fuité_… (elle toisa Ron par-dessus ses lunettes). A ce stade, on ne pourra jamais vraiment savoir qui a reçu cette information et a décidé de s'en servir dans l'intention de voler la baguette.

— Si quelqu'un a volé la baguette, c'est qu'il cherche les reliques…, dit Hermione qui s'était rassise, épuisée.

— Par forcément, répondit Harry. Voldemort l'avait volé pour contrer ma propre baguette et devenir plus puissant. Il n'était pas au courant des reliques de la mort et de leur pouvoir.

— Tout dépend si le voleur a seulement entendu l'histoire de la baguette ou des trois reliques… Mais comme on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il a reçu exactement comme informations…

Tous regardèrent Ron, une nouvelle fois, l'air sévère. Celui-ci se renfrogna en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

— Ça suffit, maintenant! J'ai bien compris. Tout est de ma faute! s'écria Ron de plus en plus furieux. On pourrait passer à autre chose maintenant?

— Je crois que je vais vous laisser, lâcha Hagrid de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il avait assisté à la dispute des deux enfants Weasley devant leurs parents, Harry, et la directrice et maintenant il contemplait Ron virer au rouge pivoine pour une faute dont il comprenait à peine les répercussions. Il salua chacun de ses vieux élèves ainsi que le professeur Mcgonagall en promettant à Rose de bien prendre soin de son griffon. Il quitta l'infirmerie de son pas pesant.

— Je peux partir, moi aussi? tenta Hugo en entendant la porte se refermer derrière le demi-géant.

— Non, Hugo, répondit sa mère. Tu restes ici et tu te tais!

Hugo alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises près des lits et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en râlant à mi-voix.

— Où se trouve les deux autres reliques? demanda le professeur Mcgonagall à Harry.

— J'ai donné la cape à Albus.

— Donc, elle se trouve au château.

— Il y a des chances, oui. A moins qu'il l'ait oublié à la maison. Mais connaissant, mon fils, ça m'étonnerait.

— Et la pierre?

Harry eut un silence gêné. Rose savait la réponse à cette question car son père le savait, lui-aussi et le lui avait raconté. Elle savait aussi que la réponse n'allait pas plaire à sa directrice.

— Je l'ai perdue…, lâcha Harry, un peu honteux.

— Perdu? Comment ça perdu? s'exclama la vieille directrice en s'asseyant à son tour, soudainement désorientée.

Harry lança un regard désemparé à Ron et Hermione qui haussèrent des épaules. L'auror hésita encore puis soupira en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Je l'ai lâché dans la forêt interdite.

— Vous savez où exactement?

— Aucune idée. J'ai lâché une pierre parmi mille pierres dans des hectares de forêts. Je doute que le voleur la retrouve. C'est ce qui m'a semblé le mieux à faire, sur le moment.

Le professeur Mcgonagall se releva et lissant un pli de sa robe. Elle semblait exténuée et plus ridée que jamais. La nuit avait été longue pour elle aussi. Elle pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils en dévisageant son ancien élève devenu le chef des aurors.

— Je l'espère, Potter. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à le regretter.


	21. La chambre aux araignées

21

LA CHAMBRE AUX ARAIGNÉES

* * *

— Et là, ton père nous annonce qu'il s'est fait désarmé, ce Noël dernier, lâcha Scorpius en écartant les bras pour montrer son impuissance.

— Il a dit par qui? demanda Albus.

— Non, mais je crois qu'il l'ignore. Il a juste parlé d'une mission d'infiltration chez des moldus, si j'ai bien compris…

Après avoir débattu longuement autour de l'intelligence artificielle des robots moldus au cours du professeur Radcliffe, Scorpius avait retrouvé Albus dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Celle-ci était assise sur le réservoir d'eau dans la cabine du fond, en chantonnant doucement. Scorpius s'était lancé dans le récit détaillé de leur agression, d'il y avait quelques jours, et de l'interrogatoire qu'il avait subi dans le bureau de la directrice. Albus avait écouté en silence, ponctuant les poses de Malefoy de quelques questions.

Scorpius était appuyé contre le mur carrelé. Il s'était défait de sa cape qu'il avait fourrée dans son sac, la moitié tombant mollement sur le côté. Sa cravate était à moitié défaite et il n'avait pas pris le temps de se raser depuis quelques jours. Albus avait remarqué son teint plus livide que d'habitude et ses grands cernes sous ses yeux bleus. Scorpius dormait pas et le voleur de baguette n'y était pas pour grand chose, il devait bien l'admettre.

Dans son compte rendu précis de la nuit de leur ronde, Scorpius n'avait pas omit (comme il l'avait fait avec Mcgo, Mr. Weasley et Potter) le baiser indélicat de Chase et sa dispute avec Rose. Il n'en avait parlé à personne et cela l'avait rongé depuis. Il ne fermait plus l'oeil de la nuit en ressassant tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire, ou ne pas dire Rose. Il souffrait de la situation mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment intéresser son ami, obnubilé par le mystère du voleur de la baguette de Sureau.

Albus avait les bras croisé sur son chandail impeccable sur sa chemise immaculée. Ses yeux contemplaient Scorpius sans vraiment le voir. Il avait attaché ses cheveux et ses lunettes penchaient dangereusement sur son long nez. Scorpius savait qu'il ne devait rien attendre d'Albus en ce qui concernait ses peines de coeur. Il se contenta de l'observer réfléchir, sans bouger, conscient que le cerveau de son meilleur ami devait carburer à cent à l'heure.

— Tu as parlé de Chase? demanda brusquement Albus.

— J'ai hésité, dit Scorpius en se grattant le menton. Mais tu as raison… On a très peu de preuves pour prouver l'implication de Chase dans… je ne sais même pas dans quoi il pourrait être impliqué. Personnellement, je le vois mal passer les barrières surpuissantes des profs de Poudlard pour éventrer la tombe d'un vieux dirlo.

— C'est vrai qu'il n'en a pas les compétences, médita Albus.

— Ton père pense que c'est quelqu'un de l'intérieur.

Albus eut un faible rictus. Il replaça ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez. en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu crois que c'est possible? demanda Scorpius.

— Ce serait le plus probable, répondit Albus en haussant les épaules.

— Un élève?

— Ne sois pas stupide! soupira Albus. Les élèves les plus forts de l'école sont toi, moi et Hugo et même à trois, en combinant nos pouvoirs, on serait incapable de passer la première barrière de la tombe. C'est impossible que ce soit un élève.

Scorpius ressentit une bouffée de chaleur lorsque son ami le complimenta sur sa puissance magique, même si c'était après l'avoir traité d'idiot. Il n'était pas sûr d'égaler le talent magique d'Albus ou de Hugo mais il se sentait incroyablement flatté que son meilleur ami le pense.

— Un prof? proposa Scorpius.

— A la Quirrel?

— Pourquoi pas… La vieille Mcgo en doute mais imagine Parkinson fureter un peu partout et donner des ordres à Chase pour me foutre des bâtons dans les roues. Ou mieux, imagine mes parents qui veulent se venger du grand Harry Potter en lui volant la baguette de Surreau… Ils infiltrent la Parkinson à Poudlard qui fait semblant de devenir mon amie et PAF! Elle vole la baguette pour la donner à mon père qui retrouve sa gloire d'antan en tant que mangemort.

Albus écouta la théorie de Scorpius sans aucune expression sur son visage. Lorsqu'il finit son plaidoyer, Albus applaudit lentement dans ses mains, le son résonnant dans les toilettes des filles désertées depuis des décennies. Scorpius comprit immédiatement que son ami, loin de le féliciter pour son esprit pénétrant, se foutait de lui.

— Je sais que tu te moques et ça me vexe.

— C'est surtout navrant. Si ton père voulait vraiment se venger du mien en volant la baguette, c'est qu'il devait être au courant de l'existence de la baguette de Surreau et de son dernier emplacement connu, ce qui implique que tu lui aurais divulgué l'information lors de l'un de vos dîners en famille. C'est le cas?

— Bien sûr que non!

Albus ouvrit ses paumes comme pour signifier : "Tu vois, tu es idiot!". Il lâcha ensuite un profond soupir et se mit à faire les cents pas en remuant imperceptiblement les lèvres. Scorpius trouva qu'il avait l'air un peu fou ainsi.

— Tu as des nouvelles d'Emma pour Erin Morton? demanda-t'il brusquement en relevant la tête.

— Toujours pas. Mais je suppose que ça prend du temps de faire les recherches.

Il imaginait plutôt Emma allongé dans sur son matelas en fumant joint sur joint mais il préféra ne pas confier ses soupçons à Albus qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Il grommela encore quelques minutes en tournant en rond pour finalement s'immobiliser en poussant un cri rageur.

— C'est bon, ça suffit! explosa-t'il en shootant dans son sac, pleins de livres au pied des lavabos.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Albus se posta devant l'un des lavabos et se pencha vers le robinet qui portait la gravure du minuscule dessin d'un serpent.

— J'en ai marre de ne pas savoir. La seule piste qu'on ait, c'est Chase dans la Chambre des Secrets. Alors on va aller voir et fouiller la pièce de fond en comble.

Scorpius se dit que son meilleur ami avait perdu la boule, en l'entendant produire un long sifflement étrange. Le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser.

— On n'y va? demanda Albus avec un sourire d'excitation.

— Ça ne coûte rien de vérifier…

Il lâcha la bretelle de son sac qui s'écrasa au sol et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Albus disparut dans l'ouverture sous le regard amusé de Mimi dont la tête dépassait de la paroi d'une des cabines.

— Scorpius, dit Mimi d'une voix enjôleuse, si tu meurs…

— Oui, merci Mimi mais tu me le dit à chaque fois!

Le fantôme disparut en bougonnant et Scorpius se glissa à son tour dans le tunnel malodorant et se laissa tomber.

Il n'était descendu qu'une fois, avant celle-ci. La première remontait à leur troisième années d'étude à Poudlard lorsqu'Albus avait essayé de parler fourchelang au robinet. Celui-ci avait été si enchanté de réussir à ouvrir la chambre qu'ils n'avaient pas pu résister à la tentation d'y descendre pour découvrir, comme le père d'Albus avant lui, ce lieu si mystérieux.

Comme pour la première fois, Scorpius détesta la descente. Il avait l'impression de dévaler un toboggan sans fin, obscur et visqueux. Scorpius était secoué en tous sens par les sinuosités du tuyau qui le précipitait dans les profondeurs du château. Puis soudain, le tuyau redevint horizontal et Scorpius fut projeté sur le sol humide d'un tunnel aux parois de pierre, juste assez haut pour s'y tenir debout. Un peu plus loin, Albus se relevait, couvert de boue.

— _Lumos_! murmura Albus et Scorpius l'imita.

Leurs baguettes magiques s'allumèrent et ils éclairèrent les parois couvertes de vases. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le tunnel, pataugeant bruyamment dans les flaques d'eau au sol. L'air était froid en cette période de janvier et Scorpius se demanda soudain pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pris leur cape. Le tunnel était plongé dans l'obscurité que seules leurs baguettes pouvaient chasser. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car Albus connaissait le chemin par coeur. Il avait toujours eu une fascination étrange pour ce lieu.

Ils empruntèrent le premier embranchement et ne cessèrent de tourner par la suite. Scorpius suivait Albus qui avançait d'un pas sûr, la main serrée autour de sa baguette. Contrairement à son ami, Scorpius ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise dans ce tuyau humide, froid et sombre. Il n'aimait pas son ombre déformée par la lumière de sa baguette sur les parois visqueuses et il fut secoué par un horrible frisson en approchant l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

Albus s'avança devant les deux serpents entrelacés gravés dans la pierre, aux pupilles serties de deux grosses émeraudes. Son ami produisit le même long sifflement que celui du lavabo et les deux serpents se séparèrent aussitôt. Les deux pans du murs de pierres noircies par le temps s'écartèrent aussitôt. Les deux élèves passèrent l'ouverture et débouchèrent à l'entrée d'une longue salle faiblement éclairée. D'immenses piliers de pierre, autour desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés, soutenaient un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité et projetaient leurs ombres noires dans une atmosphère étrange et verdâtre. Scorpius trouva le décor désespérément Serpentard et soupira.

En levant bien haut sa baguette, Albus éclaira une grande superficie et ils virent qu'il n'y avait personne.

— J'étais caché derrière un des piliers, la dernière fois, près de l'entrée. Mais personne n'est venu.

Albus s'avança parmi les colonnes, chacun de ses pas répercuté en écho par les murailles obscures.

— C'est ici que devrait être le squellette du Basilic, pointa-il sa baguette, tout près de la statue, adossée au mur du fond et qui faisait toute la hauteur de la Chambre. Je me demande s'ils ne l'ont pas…

La fin de la phrase d'Albus se termina par un cri de surprise, suivi de près par un hurlement. Scorpius qui était occupé à balayer les recoins de sa baguette pour trouver un indice, se retourna vivement pour constater que son ami avait disparu.

— ALBUS! cria-t'il dans la salle qui répéta son appel en faible écho.

— Scorpius! Fais attention, s'exclama la voix d'Albus.

Scorpius qui s'était mis à courir dans la direction du hurlement, stoppa immédiatement. "Faire attention" pour Albus, supposait s'arrêter et prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il sonda le sol de pierres glissantes et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction.

— _Revelio_!

Le sol devant lui se gonfla, gondola pour disparaître petit à petit dans un panache de fumée, comme un génie libéré de sa lampe. A la place des grandes dalles sombres, un trou béant se matérialisa sous ses pieds. Scorpius dût faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber à son tour.

En se penchant, il découvrit Albus accroché à la terre creusée grossièrement, les lunettes de travers et le visage macculé de boue. Le trou était assez profond pour rompre le coup d'un imprudent et Albus avait eu le bon réflexe de se raccrocher aux parois bosselés du tunnel. Le garçon n'était pas très sportif et Scorpius pouvait déjà constater la sueur qui perlait sur son front sous l'effort.

— Ça va? demanda Scorpius.

— A ton avis? ironisa Albus dont la voix était essouflée. Tu peux me sortir de là, s'il te plaît.

— _Levicorpus_!

Albus lâcha, avec soulagement, sa prise et son corps flotta dans les airs immédiatement, la tête en bas. D'un coup de baguette, Scorpius dirigea Albus, pendu par une corde invisible, vers la surface du trou et le déposa sans encombre à ses côtés. Albus tomba sur ses fesses après avoir retrouvé les pieds au sol. Il se releva en ajustant ses lunettes et en sondant le trou profond qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

— J'ai perdu ma baguette dans ma chute, dit-il en soupirant.

— _Accio_ baguette d'Albus, dit aussitôt Scorpius.

Ils entendirent un léger sifflement dans le fond du tunnel obscur. Puis, la baguette du Serpentard fendit l'air jusqu'à son propriétaire qu'il l'attrapa au vol. Albus remercia son ami d'un bref hochement de tête.

— Ça y était ce truc, avant? demanda Scorpius en désignant l'énorme trou à leurs pieds.

— Non…

— Tu crois que Chase venait ici avec ses petits copains pour creuser un trou dans le sol? On est à des kilomètres de la surface du château. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient trouver, encore plus bas?

— Aucune idée. Je pense que le mieux, c'est d'aller voir.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent en souriant. Ils sautèrent tous les deux dans le trou en serrant leurs baguettes. La chute fut longue et obscure mais ils crièrent, d'une même voix, avant la fin fatidique:

— _Arresto momentum_!

Ils ralentirent un peu avant la fin de leur chute, lorsque leur nez touchait presque le sol boueux et humide du fond. Ils atterrirent en toute sécurité, les pieds dans la gadoues et une horrible odeur de pourriture environnante. Scorpius grimaça en levant bien haut sa baguette. Il tomba nez à nez avec le squelette d'un énorme serpent qu'il comprit être la vieille dépouille du Basilic. Les ossements étaient fracassés et empilés dans un coin, le crâne du reptile fendue de tout son long.

— Eh ben voilà…, commenta Scorpius en éclairant le tas d'ossement. Il est là, ton Basilic.

— Il a dû tomber quand ils ont eu fini de creuser.

— Possible.

Ils éclairèrent le fond du gouffre et se postèrent devant l'entrée d'un tunnel, plus grand, plus large, plongé dans l'obscurité et d'où émanait toujours cette horrible odeur de pourri. D'aussi loin où ils pouvaient éclairer, ils ne voyaient personne. Tout était plongé dans un silence pesant, ponctué par l'écho de l'eau gouttant dans les flaques de boues.

— Il n'y a qu'un Gryffondor pour se fourrer dans ce piège à rat sans se poser de questions, lâcha Scorpius face à l'entrée du tunnel ténébreux.

— Tu veux faire demi-tour? s'étonna Albus.

— T'es fou!

Albus et Scorpius avancèrent lentement, leurs semelles s'enfonçant dans la terre boueuse, le plafond rugueux parsemé de petites rigoles d'eau, tout d'eux scrutant l'obscurité avec une certaine appréhension. Plus ils avançaient, plus l'odeur était forte et désagréable. Bientôt, ils durent se boucher le nez pour pouvoir continuer et même s'ils tendaient leur baguette vers l'avant, il ne percevait que les ténèbres.

— Ça pue, marmonna Scorpius qui masquait son nez avec son avant-bras.

— L'odeur ou la situation? s'amusa Albus.

— Les deux…

Albus eut un faible rictus. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes, sans échanger un mot de plus, l'oreille tendue, à l'affût du moindre bruit insolite. Le tunnel continuait sans fin dans l'obscurité la plus totale. L'atmosphère était devenue de plus en plus lourde, l'odeur si intenable, la température si basse, qu'ils n'eurent plus le coeur à rire. L'excitation de la découverte laissa place à la peur et Scorpius comprit qu'il avait commis une erreur en descendant dans ce tunnel.

Soudain, dans le silence de mort que ponctuaient leurs pas, ils perçurent un bruit étrange.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'exclama Albus, dont la voix trahissait un certain stress.

— Je ne sais pas. Ça vient de devant…

Il leva sa baguette éclairée, droit devant lui, dans les ténèbres opaques. Un nouveau grondement étrange se mit entendre et les deux Serpentards se turent aussitôt.

— _Lumos maxima_! chuchota Albus en visant l'obscurité devant lui.

Scorpius se pétrifia sur place. A quelques mètres de lui se dressait un véritable mur d'araignées géantes dont les pinces cliquetaient avec avidité. Les yeux innombrables de leurs têtes noires et repoussantes brillaient d'une lueur gourmande. Scorpius comprit d'où venait l'odeur de putréfaction. Une énorme toile visqueuse tapisaient les paroies, près des énormes monstres et plusieurs cadavres d'animaux de la forêt étaient lovés dans des cocons blanchâtre.

La lumière avait attiré plusieurs araignées qui se détachaient de leurs consoeurs pour s'intéresser à ces nouvelles proies dodues. Scorpius déglutit en serrant sa baguette dans sa main, n'osant pas bouger. Ce fut Albus qui réagit le premier.

— COURS! hurla-t'il.

Scorpius ne se fit pas prier. Il n'attendit pas de voir les mandibules acérées de l'arachnide se serrer autour de son cou. Il fit volte-face, sans demander son reste, et suivit le conseil d'Albus qui avait déjà pris la fuite. Ils sprintèrent à toute vitesse dans le couloir boueux en glissant à moitié. Dans leur dos, ils percevaient les claquements furieux des monstres à huits pattes qui s'étaient mis en chasse.

Ils avaient marchés longtemps dans le tunnel et en courant, Scorpius eut bientôt les poumons en feu. Il regretta les dizaines de cigarettes fumées la veille tandis qu'il forçait ses jambes à le porter jusqu'à la carcasse du Basilic qu'ils apercevaient à quelques mètres.

— _Destructum_! cria Albus dans son dos en visant le plafond du tunnel.

Il y eut un crac terrifiant et d'énormes morceaux des parois du tunnel s'écroulèrent dans une sorte d'avalanche de boue. Plusieurs araignées géantes se retrouvèrent ensevelies dans des couinements affreux. Scorpius et Albus ne durent plus seulement fuir les araignées survivantes mais l'éboulement du tunnel qui ne s'arrêtait plus. Ils stoppèrent, un cours instant, devant le mur du trou qui les séparaient encore de la surface. Deux énormes araignées progressaient à toute vitesse vers eux pour fuir une mort imminente, suite à la destruction de leur abri.

— _Elasticus_! dirent en choeur Albus et Scorpius.

Scorpius sauta à temps sur le sol avant qu'une énorme patte poilue ne se plante là où il s'était trouvé il y avait quelques secondes. Le sort les propulsa vers le haut, fendant l'air comme la baguette d'Albus l'avait fait auparavant. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol de la Chambre des Secrets qui se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se relever qu'ils virent, horrifiés, les énormes pattes noires des araignées sortir du trou au milieu de la salle.

Les dalles se fendaient, d'énormes lézardes serpentant le sol de pierre. Scorpius comprit que tout était en train de s'écrouler et que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient finir écrasé sous les décombres. Les araignées émergèrent de l'ouverture et se précipitèrent sur les deux élèves de Poudlard, seuls responsables de ce désastre. Scorpius et Albus reprirent leur course, hors d'haleine. Le sort d'Elasticus fonctionnait toujours et ils purent gagner quelques mètres d'avance sur les monstres géants. Ils sautèrent plusieurs brèches béantes qui s'ouvrirent sous leur pied. Les piliers s'écroulèrent au sol dans un fracas de tous les diables et la haute silhouette de la statue de Salazar Serpentard se fracassa au sol en tuant une des araignées au passage.

Ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée de la chambre et Scorpius tira la chemise d'Albus qui ralentissait de plus en plus. Il tira son ami en avant et sauta à son tour, entre les deux pans de pierres qui commencèrent à se rétracter lorsque les deux jeunes gens eurent passer. La dernière araignée, l'unique survivante arriva trop tard. Elle réussit, néanmoins, à passer une patte ou deux à travers la faible ouverture qui s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Scorpius échappa à sa prise de justesse en roulant sur le côté. Ils ne s'accordèrent le droit de se détendre que lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit qui scellait la porte une bonne fois pour toute.

Scorpius s'effondra sur le sol boueux, sans se soucier de l'état lamentable de ses vêtements. Sa respiration était haletante, son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et chacun de ses muscles semblaient irradié à l'intérieur de son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu et la peur ne le quittait pas. Il tourna la tête vers Albus et constata qu'il était dans le même état. Pâle comme un linge, il scrutait les deux serpents aux émeraudes comme si le passage allait se rouvrir finalement pour en finir avec eux.

— Je vais tué Chase ! bafouilla Scorpius dont le torse montait, descendait à un rythme effréné. Des araignées géantes… On aurait pu crever, là!

— C'est pas passé loin…, gémit Albus en se tenant les côtes. J'ai un point de côté.

— Plains-toi! On aurait jamais dû y descendre. C'était une très mauvaise idée et ça ne nous a rien appris.

Scorpius se releva en premier et aida son ami à faire de même. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un état lamentable: couverts de boue jusque dans les cheveux, le pantalon déchirés et les lunettes d'Albus brisées. Scorpius soutint son meilleur ami en passant son bras par-dessus ses épaules et l'aida à marcher les derniers mètres vers la sortie. Même si l'endroit restait peu accueillant, les derniers virages dans les tunnels obscurs (sans araignés) avaient quelque chose de très réconfortant.

— Je pense que Chase venait ici pour creuser ce tunnel avec d'autres élèves de Poufsouffle, réfléchit Albus en boitant un peu. Ils devaient chercher quelque chose.

— Des araignées? proposa Scorpius en éclairant le chemin avec sa baguette.

— Non, je crois qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur les araignées. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils ont arrêté de creuser. Ils sont tombés sur les araignées et ils ont condamné le passage avec un sort. Complètement stupide, en réalité.

— Mais il cherchait quoi?

— J'en sais rien. Je me demande même pourquoi ils ont creusé spécialement dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ça n'a pas de sens… Ou alors ils chercheraient un objet en lien avec la Chambre? Ou peut-être un nouvel endroit?

Scorpius s'arrêta un moment. Albus leva ses yeux verts vers lui. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et il avait l'air d'un échappé d'Azkaban avec toute la saleté qu'il avait sur le visage. Scorpius avait le regard dans le lointain, les sourcils froncés. Les paroles d'Albus avait fait écho dans ses souvenirs et la voix casse-pied d'un petit diablotin résonnait dans ses oreilles.

— Je crois savoir qui pourrait nous renseigner…

Scorpius et Albus n'eurent aucun mal à trouver Hugo Weasley. Alors qu'ils remontaient dans les étages, en direction de la Salle sur Demande, encore crasseur de leur course-poursuite, ils tombèrent nez à nez sur Hugo. Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin au septième étage, en montant quatre à quatre les escaliers interminables, ils tombèrent, haletant, sur Hugo, posté devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet en train d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls.

Lorsque Scorpius aperçut Hugo, il trouva son attitude étrange. Son expression avait quelque chose de fou comme s'il avait pris des drogues moldues. Il semblait fasciné par ce sorcier un peu déjanté qui faisait des arabesques en démonstration à une bande de trolls sous-doués. Scorpius arrêta Albus d'un signe de la main en désignant Hugo. Pourquoi restait-il bloqué sur cette tapisserie qu'il avait vu mille fois pour passer la Salle sur Demande? Rien n'était normal dans son attitude.

— Hugo? appela doucement Scorpius comme pour ne pas le brusquer.

Il fit un pas, un deuxième, prudemment. Hugo se retourna vivement en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Il fixa son regard sur le Serpentard et sembla, tout à coup, retrouver ses esprits.

— Ah! C'est toi! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? demanda-t'il en contemplant ses vêtements.

Scorpius et Albus étaient dans un état lamentable. Quand ils étaient remontés dans les toilettes de Mimi, ils avaient pu récupérer leurs capes et leurs sacs. Mais la chemise de Scorpius était déchirée et rendue noire de boue. Il avait perdu sa cravate dans sa course et ses genoux étaient écorchés. Albus n'était pas mieux. Ses cheveux s'étaient détachés et lui tombaient dans les yeux. Ses lunettes étaient cassées et son chandail bon pour la poubelle.

— C'est une longue histoire…, répondit Scorpius en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière.

— On a besoin de toi, cousin, dit encore Albus.

— Pour quoi? demanda Hugo méfiant.

— Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que le château était vivant et qu'il construisait des pièces secrètes encore aujourd'hui?

— Non, répondit Hugo.

Il haussa les épaules et tourna le dos à ses amis en s'éloignant dans le couloir. Scorpius ouvrit la bouche en se redressant, interloqué. Il se tourna vers Albus qui le dévisagea avec une expression de surprise.

— Non! Mais, attends! s'exclama Scorpius.

C'était la première fois qu'Hugo se montrait aussi froid envers lui. Albus et lui n'avaient jamais eu d'atomes crochus mais Scorpius pouvait se vanter d'être l'un de ses amis, un de seuls qui pouvaient le comprendre. Scorpius le poursuivi en deux, trois enjambées et le retint par l'épaule. Hugo poussa un cri et le repoussa violemment.

— Du calme! dit Scorpius. Je te demande juste un service.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! s'exclama Hugo avec colère.

— Mec! C'est toi qui m'a parlé des sources magiques. Du château en constante extension et du scanner que tu voulais construire. On voulait juste te demander si tu n'avais pas capté des pics d'énergie magique dans des endroits spécifiques dans le château, ces derniers temps. C'est tout!

Hugo s'immobilisa en se tournant vers Scorpius qui le fixa, sans comprendre son attitude. Il vit le petit génie froncer les sourcils, ses traits se tirés comme s'il essayait de saisir quelque chose sans y arriver, malgré ses efforts. Il poussa soudain un hurlement de rage et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

— Ce n'est pas normal, murmura Hugo, le regard dans le vide.

Albus s'était approché à son tour.

— Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal, Hugo?

Son cousin le dévisagea, effrayé. Scorpius n'avait jamais vu le Serdaigle dans un tel état de nervosité. Cela l'effraya. Hugo les contourna et se posta devant l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. Il semblait anéanti.

— Je ne sais plus comment on y entre…

— Dans ton labo, tu veux dire…?

— J'ai un labo? demanda Hugo, le regard dans le vide.

Scorpius et Albus se regardèrent. Son meilleur ami avait compris, cela se voyait sur son visage. Il rejoignit Hugo et lui posa une main sur l'épaule comme pour le consoler.

— C'est rien, Hugo. Ça va s'arranger… Scorpius, tu sais comment entrer dans le labo?

— Bien sûr.

Il passa trois fois devant la porte invisible de la Salle sur Demande en répétant le mot de passe que lui avait appris Hugo. Il espérait que le petit génie ne l'ait pas changer entretemps. Heureusement, une porte apparut à la fin de son troisième passage. Scorpius sourit à Hugo qui avait toujours cet air hagard désespérant. Il ouvrit la porte et les trois garçons découvrirent le précieux laboratoire d'Hugo, dans un chaos sans nom, comme si une tornade avait ravagé les lieux.

— On est où, ici? demanda Hugo en entrant dans son labo.

— Tu sais que tu commences à me faire flipper, lui dit Scorpius en enjambant les câbles sectionnés.

— Laisse tomber, lâcha Albus en sortant sa baguette. Il a été oublietté.

Scorpius l'imita en ne sachant pas trop ce dont il devait se méfier. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le laboratoire. Les consoles avaient été fracassées sur le sol, les câbles fondus, les cartons éventrés et toutes les inventions d'Hugo détruites. Des feuilles volantes traînaient un peu partout, piétinées sous l'assaut dévastateur du vandale.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qui a fait ça? demanda tout haut Scorpius en contemplant le désastre.

— Quelqu'un s'est servi d'Hugo, quelqu'un de confiance pour qu'il lui donne le mot de passe ou qu'il le fasse entrer. Tu ne saurais pas qui? demanda Albus à son ami.

— Aucun idée. Je croyais être le seul à avoir ce privilège.

— Très bien, soupira Albus en passant sa baguette au-dessus d'une pile de machines éventrées. Cette personne inconnue a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle a oublietté Hugo et détruit son labo pour ne laisser aucune trace de l'aide qu'aurait pu lui apporter Hugo.

Celui-ci déambulait dans son ancien laboratoire comme un fantôme. Il jetait des coups d'oeil un peu partout, sans reconnaître la moindre trace de son travail. C'était comme s'il pénétrait dans les lieux pour la première fois.

— Peut-être pour le scanner?

— Il y a des chances, dit Albus. Imagine, ils creusent dans la Chambre des Secrets, tombent sur des araignées. Ils pensent que tous leurs efforts ne servent à rien, qu'ils perdent trop de temps. Et là, ils tombent sur un petit génie qui a inventé un appareil capable de repérer les pics énergétiques de magie dans tout le château. C'est le meilleur moyen pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchent.

— Et ils cherchent quoi?

— Aucune idée, soupira Albus.

Le visage d'Hugo s'éclaira enfin lorsqu'il aperçut les consoles sur le sol. Il stoppa, un instant, au milieu de la pièce en retenant sa respiration. Tout à coup, il se précipita sur les écrans et les remis en place en époussetant les débris de verres sur son bureau.

— Non, non, non, non, non, non…, répéta-t'il en s'installant sur sa chaise de bureau dont le dossier penchait vers l'arrière.

— Tu te souviens? demanda Albus.

— Je sais juste que c'est important.

Il pianota sur son clavier et l'écran s'alluma soudain. Scorpius poussa un cri de joie et Hugo lâcha un soupir. Il continua à fouiller son système, les yeux rivés sur son unique écran survivant. Albus était un peu perdu avec tous ses appareils et le grésillement des machines qui souffraient tout de même de la mise à sac. Scorpius comprenait peu de choses sur ce qu'était en train de faire le petit génie. Il continua à marteler son clavier à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il abatte ses deux poings sur son bureau en poussant un cri de rage qui fit trembler sa console.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Albus.

— J'ai tout effacé…

— Comment ça? dit Scorpius en analysant l'écran comme s'il était capable d'interpréter la série de runes qui s'affichaient à l'écran.

— Tous mes travaux...envolés. Et c'est ma magie que je capte en résidu. C'est moi qui l'ai fait. Si ça compte, c'est moi qui ait détruit tout le labo.

— Ou on t'a forcé à le faire…, dit Albus.

Hugo se tapa encore le front contre son bureau en poussant un gémissement plaintif. Scorpius se laissa tomber sur un des vieux cartons défoncés qui traînaient dans la pièce. Il était épuisé. Entre la course aux araignées, l'escalade des septs étages et le laboratoire d'Hugo saccagé, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête: faire une bonne sieste.

— On fait quoi maintenant?

Albus s'assit sur une pile de livres. Il se frotta l'arête du nez sous ses lunettes. Il tenait toujours sa baguette, serrée dans sa main, et Scorpius pouvait voir ses doigts tremblés.

— J'en sais rien, lâcha-t'il d'une voix fatiguée. J'ai l'impression que nos adversaire ont deux trains d'avance sur nous et nous ne connaissons même pas leur identité. Enfin, plus ou moins…

— Et c'est quoi ton idée? Abandonner?

— J'en sais rien, répéta-t'il. Qui que ce soit, il est doué pour effacer ses traces.

— Pas si sûr…, dit soudain Hugo.

Il se leva de sa chaise cassée d'un bond et enjamba les débris pour se rendre dans le fond de la pièce en sortant sa longue baguette de sa robe. Il tapota trois fois sur une des pierres blanches du mur près de l'entrée et la porte d'un coffre-fort se matérialisa sous leurs yeux.

— Toujours faire une sauvegarde, juste au cas où, récita Hugo.

Il composa son code et abaissa la poignée métallisée. Hugo poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le coffre était toujours plein. Scorpius se pencha pour admirer l'intérieur, s'attendant à voir des piles de gallions. Il n'y avait que des tas de feuilles et plusieurs carnet. Hugo fouilla un moment puis sortit un énorme parchemin qu'il déroula à leurs pieds. Ils reconnurent aussitôt l'écriture du petit génie ainsi que les esquisse d'un appareil étrange. Cela ressemblait énormément à la baguette d'un sourcier avec les deux extrémités reliés par un câble de cuivre. Le tout était relié à un boîtier enchanté qui retraçait les plans du château.

— Il n'y a pas de doute, dit Albus en détaillant le parchemin. Ce sont les plans de ton fameux scanner.

— Je me rappelle même pas les avoir faits…

Il contempla sa signature en bas du dessin et fronça les sourcils, tendu.

— Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as fabriqué cette machine et elle est aux mains de...de ceux qui ont détruit ton labo. Génial…, lâcha Scorpius.

— Tu saurais le refaire? demanda Albus.

— Je pense oui… Les plans sont assez clairs. Mais ça me prendra plusieurs mois. Il faut que je répare le labo et que je me procure les pièces.

— Des mois? s'exclama Scorpius. Laisse tomber. Si ça compte, ils ont déjà trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient.

— Il y a peut-être un moyen de le savoir, dit tout à coup Albus perdu dans ses pensées.

Scorpius se tourna vers lui en fouillant ses poches à la recherche d'une cigarette. Il n'extirpa que des poignées de boues.

— Tu penses à quoi?

— Ils ont eu besoin de Hugo pour faire marcher l'appareil. Imagine qu'il ait vu quelque chose de ce qu'ils cherchaient… juste avant de le faire oubliétter.

— On pourrait tester la légilimancie pour récupérer ces souvenirs…, pensa Scorpius tout haut.

Ils regardèrent, en même temps, Hugo, toujours penché sur ses plans en essayant désespérément de se souvenir. Il releva la tête en entendant son nom.

— Vous voulez faire quoi?

— La légilimancie...ça pourrait marcher, répondit Albus.

— Ça fait pas super mal?

— T'as pas envie de savoir qui t'a fait ça? demanda Scorpius avec un sourire.

Hugo serra les poings. La colère se lisait sur son visage. Il se sentait trahi et utilisé. Il contempla encore ses plans dont il ignorait tout, son cousin qui conservait les bras croisés sur son chandail couvert de poussières et Scorpius, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Après tout, il ne risquait rien, il avait déjà tout perdu.

— D'accord, dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante tout de même.

— Scorpius, tu es le meilleur dans ce domaine. Vas-y…

Scorpius acquiesça. Tandis que Hugo prenait place sur sa chaise à moitié cassée, près de ses consoles aux écrans fissurés, Scorpius sortit sa baguette qu'il tendit vers le jeune garçon roux. Scorpius s'avança vers lui en s'arrêtant à une distance respectable en cas de réflexe malencontreux. Malgré la confiance d'Albus, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce sortilège. Tous les deux s'étaient amusés à faire de nombreux tests, l'un sur l'autre et il s'était avéré que Scorpius avait plus de facilités à pénétrer l'esprit brillant d'Albus en revivant certains de ses souvenirs comme s'il les voyait dans sa tasse-pensine. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il s'agissait du gros cerveau d'Hugo, malmené peu de temps avant par un cuisant sortilège d'Oubliette. Il était quasi certain qu'il allait se défendre.

— Hugo, essaie de te détendre le plus possible. Je vais essayer d'entrer dans ton esprit. Tu vas ressentir ça comme une intrusion. Essaie de réagir le moins possible. Il faut aussi que tu te concentres le plus possible sur les trous dans ta mémoire, comme si tu essayais de te souvenir. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais à capter certaine image.

— C'est si simple ce que tu me demandes, ironisa Hugo en fermant les yeux.

— J'y vais, le prévint Scorpius. Attention… _Legilimens_!

Scorpius ressentit la même torpeur habituel envahir son esprit. Tout se passait comme lorsqu'il avait tenté l'expérience avec Albus, quelques années plus tôt. Le décor se mit à flotter autour de lui puis tout devint noir. Des images se succédèrent dans son esprit, comme un film si réaliste qu'il occultait tout le reste. Mais ces images allaient beaucoup trop vite et il avait du mal à en capter le sens. Il se concentra sur une image qu'il réussit à capter en essayant d'en ralentir le cours. Contrairement au flux d'images, ses mouvements étaient incroyablement lents, comme s'il avait replongé dans la boue du tunnel sous la Chambre des Secrets. Dans un effort surhumain, il se saisit d'une des images, puis une deuxième, une troisième. Tout allait si vite. Il entrait dans une scène puis débouchait dans une autre. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour les comprendre.

Hugo sur un balai...Le vif d'or...Hugo dans son labo en train de somnoler...Sa mère le mettant au lit en le bordant... Molly qui lui tendait une part de gâteau en lui demandant de ne rien dire aux autres...Hugo qui recevait un livre d'ingénierie moldue par son grand-père...Hugo en cours en train de rêvasser sur la fille en face de lui, elle était belle, elle était à Gryffondor... Un...Un…

Les souvenirs devenaient étranges. Un filtre opaque en grignotait les bords. Scorpius luttait de toute ses forces pour empêcher le sortilège de les noircir complètement.

Un...un...un...homme! C'est un homme, grand...de dos...ou le visage flou.

L'image se noircit de plus en plus. Scorpius changea de souvenir en espérant ralentir le processus.

Hugo dans la forêt interdite. Il marchait avec quelqu'un et il tenait le curieux appareil qu'ils avaient découvert sur ses plans cachés. L'esprit d'Hugo était confus. Scorpius se sentit encore plus grogui, comme si on l'avait drogué à haute dose. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se maintenir dans l'esprit du petit génie mais il se rendit bien vite compte que cette torpeur était celle de son souvenir.

L'image suivante le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Le laboratoire ravagé d'Hugo était réapparu et Scorpius s'aperçut qu'il était tombé par terre. Il leva les yeux vers Hugo qui avait baissé la tête, en sueur. Albus aida son ami à se relever.

— Ça va? s'inquiéta-t'il.

— Moi, oui. Hugo, tu vas bien?

Le garçon roux leva son pouce pour signifier qu'il allait bien mais sa respiration restait haletante et son teint verdâtre.

— C'était horrible…, gémit-il. J'ai envie de vomir et ma tête va exploser.

— C'est normal, le rassura Albus. Alors? qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

Scorpius s'était relevé et rangeait sa baguette dans sa poche. Ses doigts tremblaient et il avait une envie irrésistible de s'allumer une cigarette.

— C'était un homme. Je n'ai pas vu sa tête, ajouta-t'il en voyant l'expression d'espoir que lui lança Albus. Je pense que Hugo a subi le sortilège de l'Imperium avait d'être oublietté. Je me suis senti bizarre dans sa tête et j'ai vu…

Il se tut en baissant la tête. Albus et Hugo avaient les yeux rivés sur lui.

— Tu as vu quoi? s'impatienta Hugo qui avait toujours le teint verdâtre.

— Je t'ai vu dans la forêt avec ton fameux scanner-là… Et j'ai vu une main ramasser une pierre.

— Quoi? s'exclama le petit génie sans comprendre.

— Putain…, lâcha Albus qui sortait sa première vulgarité depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Il shoota dans un carton vide et Hugo se raidit sur sa chaise. Albus sortait rarement de ses gongs, même avec sa famille. Il y avait de quoi être surpris. Albus s'écroula sur une pile de livres en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

— Attendez, réagit tout à coup Hugo. Oncle Harry a parlé d'une pierre à l'infirmerie. Ce serait pas...

— La pierre de résurrection…, l'interrompit Scorpius dont le visage était devenu livide. Le voleur a récupéré deux des trois reliques de la mort.


	22. Questions et doutes

YOOOOOOO mes chers lecteurs(trices),

Je profite de ce confinement imposé à tout le monde pour vous adresser un petit message.

Déjà un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent. Je suis assez invisible dans mes publications mais je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça me fait grave plaisir.

Vu la situation, je ne vais plus publier qu'une fois par semaine mais deux fois. Les chapitres seront à présent uploader le dimanche (ça, ça change pas) et le mercredi.

Je vous envois plein d'amour et de courage pour les semaines difficiles qui nous attendent.

Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches.

Et n'oubliez pas, restez chez vous à lire des fanfics (on a enfin le temps!).

Pleins de bisous!

* * *

22

QUESTIONS ET DOUTES

* * *

Heureusement, Scorpius Malefoy avait une excellente mémoire. Il se souvint, sans trop de difficulté, le mot de passe qu'avait lancé le professeur Flitwick pour ouvrir la gargouille du bureau de la directrice.

Après leur découverte qui n'annonçait rien de bon, Albus et Scorpius décidèrent de traîner Hugo chez Mcgonagall pour tout lui raconter et la prévenir que le fameux voleur de la baguette de Sureau avait réussi à s'emparer de la deuxième relique de la mort. Lorsqu'ils toquèrent, avec une certaine appréhension, ils furent heureux d'entendre la voix sévère de leur directrice.

Celle-ci était assise à son bureau et s'étonna de voir entrer trois de ses élèves, sans invitation au préalable, et dans un état toujours aussi lamentable. Scorpius et Albus ne s'étaient pas changé et Hugo avait encore un peu la nausée après sa séance de légilimancie.

— Que faites-vous là, Malefoy, Potter, Weasley? demanda-t'elle en reposant le parchemin qu'elle tenait en main.

Albus dépassa Scorpius et Hugo pour s'approcher, en premier, de l'imposant bureau du professeur Mcgonagall. Il semblait plus sûr de lui que les deux autres et Scorpius pensa qu'il serait plus judicieux de le laisser parler. Il avait toujours autant besoin d'une cigarette pour calmer les tremblements de ses mains qui n'avaient plus cessé depuis sa rencontre avec les araignées géantes. Cette journée était interminable…

— Professeur, commença Albus d'une voix forte. Nous avons découvert plusieurs faits inquiétant, en lien avec le vol récent de la baguette du professeur Dumbledore.

— Grand Dieu! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Mais que diable vous est-il arrivé?

Elle toisa la tenue débraillée du jeune Potter qui haussa les épaules.

— C'est très important, professeur. Nous pensons que quelqu'un s'est emparé de la deuxième relique, la pierre de résurrection.

Une fois cette phrase prononcée, ils eurent toute l'attention du professeur McGonagall ainsi que de tous les portraits suspendus aux lèvres d'Albus. Pendant qu'il se lançait dans le récit détaillé de leurs aventures de cette journée, Scorpius s'écroula (sans la permission de sa directrice) dans l'un de ses fauteuils aux motifs écossais. Hugo ne tarda pas à l'imiter pendant qu'Albus faisait les cents pas en parlant du passage avec les araignées. Il parla de l'attitude curieuse d'Hugo ainsi que de son laboratoire mis à sac dans la Salle sur Demande. Scorpius remarqua que la vieille McGo haussa un sourcil en entendant qu'Hugo avait un laboratoire secret et le roux se mit à pâlir un peu plus. Albus n'y prêta pas attention. Il parla de la session de légilimancie et exposa en long, en large et en travers toutes ses théories sur les possibles raisons et objectifs des voleurs. En conclusion, il fut bien obligé de prononcer le nom de Chase, sur qui se posait tous ses soupçons.

— Très bien, dit le professeur McGonagall, d'une voix égale. Avant de m'attarder sur plusieurs infractions au règlement que vous venez de m'exposer, Potter. Je vous signale que l'accusation que vous venez de proférer est très grave… Avez-vous des preuves?

— Des preuves? répéta Albus, choqué. Je vous ai parlé des araignées, du laboratoire...du...des souvenirs d'Hugo… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus?

Plusieurs tableaux s'offusquèrent du ton impertinent qu'avait pris Albus face à sa directrice. Scorpius jeta un oeil à celui de Dumbledore, il n'était plus dans son portrait.

— Vous avez vu Chase creuser ce...tunnel dans la Chambre des Secrets? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

— Non, admit Albus.

— L'avez-vous vu sortir ou entrer dans la Chambre?

— Mimi l'a vu, intervint Scorpius.

— Avez-vous vu quelqu'un entrer dans le...laboratoire de Mr Weasley?

— Non…, se désespéra Albus.

— Vous pensez que j'ai détruit mon labo pour le plaisir? demanda Hugo avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

— Avec vous, Mr Weasley, il faut s'attendre à tout! répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton cassant.

Hugo haussa les épaules. Scorpius n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait l'entretien. Albus non plus, visiblement, il était à deux doigts d'exploser de colère.

— Vous ne comprenez pas, dit-il encore, perdant patience. Il a deux reliques! Encore une et…

— Vous vous méprenez, Potter, le coupa le professeur McGonagall de plus en plus froide. J'ai bien conscience des risques et des enjeux d'un tel vol. Je vous remercie de m'avoir raconté tout cela en faisant irruption dans mon bureau mais nous ne pouvons accuser Wilson simplement sur les allégations d'un fantôme émotionnellement perturbé, d'une attaque d'araignées dans une salle vieille de plusieurs siècles et de souvenirs déficients. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Weasley.

— Y a pas de mal! répondit Hugo.

— Mais…

— Par surcroît, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton affreusement catégorique, Mr Wilson n'a pas les compétences pour défaire les mesures de sécurité très rigoureuses que nous avons posés sur la tombe du professeur Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas qu'un élève de septième année puisse réussir ce coup de maître, surtout Mr Wilson…

McGonagall marqua une pause éloquente. Comme directrice qui se respecte, elle connaissait chacun des élèves de son école et savait pertinemment que Chase, au-delà de ses compétences de quidditch, avait les capacités magiques proches de celles d'un troll.

— J'en ai bien conscience, dit Albus qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Mais c'est peut-être quelqu'un de plus puissants qui tire les ficelles… Je ne sais pas!

— Justement, vous ne savez pas, Potter. Et je préfère que vous laissiez les adultes s'occuper de l'affaire avant que vous ne réussissiez à vous faire tuer, tous les trois…

Elle leur ouvrit la porte du bureau en les invitant à se diriger vers la sortie.

— Soyez sûr que si la pierre a été volée, elle aussi, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour arrêter ce voleur. En attendant, cette histoire ne vous concerne pas!

Scorpius se dit qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait risqué avec les araignées géantes et l'attaque près de la tombe de Dumbledore, il avait mérité le droit d'être un peu au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Il devait bien admettre que la directrice avait démoli leur argumentaire en deux cuillères à pot mais Albus avait tout de même raison. Quelque chose de grave se passait à Poudlard et personne ne semblait s'en soucier, mis à part eux.

Hugo et lui se levèrent sans un mot en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Albus fut bien obligé de les suivre.

— Pas vous, Mr Weasley, dit le professeur McGonagall en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir. Nous allons avoir une petite discussion sur votre fameux "laboratoire".

— Génial…, lâcha Hugo en fusillant Albus du regard.

Les deux Serpentard n'eurent d'autre choix que de sortir en file indienne sans ajouter un mot. Scorpius lança un dernier regard désolé à Hugo tandis que le professeur McGonagall refermait la porte derrière eux.

— Bon…, dit Scorpius dans le dos d'Albus. On aura au moins essayé…

Albus ne disait rien. Ils descendirent par l'escalier en colimaçon de la Gargouille et Scorpius essaya de rattraper Albus qui marchait, à grandes enjambées furieuses, dans le couloir.

— Laisse tomber! lui dit Scorpius. Elle a raison. On est des élèves. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de plus?

— Tu crois que mon père se disait pareil à Poudlard. "Tant pis!"

— Ton père était harcelé par un mage noir... , fit remarqué Scorpius à mi-voix.

— Je sens qu'il se passe un truc grave. Je veux savoir quoi.

Ils descendirent les étages et arrivèrent devant le tableau de la salle commune des Serpentard. Albus manqua de faire tomber des petits de première en crachant le mot de passe et en traversant le groupe d'élèves amassés devant le feu de cheminée. Scorpius s'excusa à sa place en relevant une jeune Serpentard qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Albus jeta son sac au pied d'une table d'étude en chassant les quelques élèves en train de jouer à une partie d'échec. Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin et une plume et se mit à écrire furieusement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Scorpius en s'asseyant en face de lui.

— J'écris!

Sa chatte Daisy sauta sur les genoux de son maître en ronronnant. Il la chassa d'un geste rapide et sec et l'animal poussa un feulement outré avant de se rabattre sur Scorpius.

— Je vois bien que tu écris…, dit-il en grattant l'oreille du chat qui se mit à pétrir ses cuisses.

— J'écris à mon père… Je vais tout lui raconter. La braillantine, la conversation dans le train, la Chambre des secrets, les araignées, Hugo et la pierre.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça? demanda Scorpius en fronçant ses sourcils. Tu as entendu, McGo… On n'a pas vraiment de preuves.

Il haussa les épaules et signa sa lettre avec un grand geste rageur.

— S'il y a bien quelqu'un pour comprendre, c'est lui. Avec un peu de chance, il nous croira et nous aidera.

Tout en caressant le chat d'Albus, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de sérieux doutes. Mais devant l'expression enragée et épuisée de son meilleur ami, il décida, pour une fois, de garder son avis pour lui.

OoO

Rose sortit de l'infirmerie en milieu de semaine. Après les bons soins de Madame Pomfresh, elle était totalement remise de ses blessures et ne garderait qu'une pâle cicatrice sur son flanc. Elle quitta son lit tôt le matin en prétextant de pas vouloir rater le début des cours. En réalité, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, rejoindre Scorpius qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis leur attaque dans le parc de l'école. Elle espérait le retrouver dans leur salle commune avant qu'il ne soit parti à son premier cours.

Elle avait été quelque peu déçue de ne pas le voir débouler dans l'infirmerie lorsqu'il eut fini leurs entretiens avec leurs professeurs et parents. Une fois sa famille partie, elle avait guetter l'arrivée du beau blond pour qu'il vienne la border lui-même. Malheureusement pour Rose, Scorpius n'était jamais venu et elle dût ronger son frein jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh décide de la libérer. Rose avait essayé de calmer les angoisses que suscitaient l'absence du Serpentard. Il fallait dire qu'ils s'étaient quittés plutôt en mauvais termes avant l'attaque du voleur de baguette. Elle se rappelait de chaque mot que lui avait balancé Scorpius sur son prétendu plaisir dans les bras de Chase. Elle se souvenait lui avoir jeté un sort et avoir couru hors du château pour retrouver Raymar pour trouver un peu de réconfort dans son pelage doux et chaud. Mais malgré leur dispute, Scorpius était revenu à elle. Il l'avait rejointe et il lui avait demandé...si elle l'aimait…

Elle se sentait un peu honteuse de se l'avouer mais le vol de la baguette du professeur Dumbledore était tombé à pic. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de formuler une réponse qui ne serait sans doute jamais arrivée. Rose avait beau se creuser la tête, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait pour le Serpentard. Elle aimait sa compagnie, ses caresses, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait chaque jour, pour elle. Hélas, les fameux mots qu'il brûlait d'entendre, n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa bouche. Rose était incapable de répondre verbalement à ses sentiments. Et durant tout son séjour à l'infirmerie, seule, elle eut peur que cet obstacle n'ait décidé Scorpius à fuir sa présence.

Rose courut presque les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la gargouille de sa salle commune. Elle balança le mot de passe à la statue qui ouvrit le passage. Rose s'engouffra dans l'entrée et surgit dans le salon en constatant à quel point il était désert. Enfin, pas tout à fait, la préfète de Serdaigle, Rita, rangeait plusieurs livres dans son sac, bientôt prête pour son premier cours.

— Où sont les autres? demanda Rose qui reprenait son souffle.

— Si tu parles de ton petit-ami, répondit la fille à lunettes, il est parti sur le terrain de quidditch pour s'entraîner pour son prochain match.

— Ah! Très bien…

En comprenant que Rita parlait de Chase, Rose se rendit soudain compte que lui non plus n'était pas venu lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Loin de la désoler, elle se soulagea de n'avoir pas dû supporter sa présence alors que chacun de ses muscles souffraient le martyre. Au moins, elle était sûre d'une chose, elle ne ressentait plus rien du tout pour cet empaffé de Chase Wilson. Rose entra dans sa chambre en espérant y voir Scorpius, assis sur le lit, l'attendant avec un de ses petits sourires coquins. La pièce était vide.

Déçue, elle rassembla ses affaires et mit son sac sur son épaule. En sortant de sa chambre, elle zieuta vers l'étage des garçons en imaginant la porte noire de Scorpius s'ouvrir tout à coup pour descendre la rejoigne. Alors qu'elle traversait le salon, personne ne descendit dans l'escalier en colimaçon et Rose suivit, à regret, Rita à travers l'ouverture de la gargouille.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent au détour d'un couloir. Rose prit le chemin familier qui menait aux cachots avec un peu d'empressement. Si Scorpius n'était pas dans la salle commune, il devait déjà être devant la porte du professeur Parkinson. Elle avait un cours commun de potion avec les Serpentard à cette heure. A son arrivée dans le couloir, elle vit une douzaine d'élèves aux visages connus mais pas celui de Scorpius. Rose s'approcha plus près de la porte en espérant croiser le regard bleu du Serpentard mais elle ne le vit pas. A la place, elle croisa Gwen qui la salua d'un bref signe de tête. Rose ne put s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement seule.

Alors qu'elle attendait encore, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit enfin et la silhouette filiforme de Parkinson sortit dans le couloir. Ils entrèrent dans la salle en file indienne et Rose se tordit le cou pour quêter la venue de Scorpius, toujours désespérément absent.

Rose s'assit à sa table habituelle. Elle garda deux places pour les retardataires car Albus manquait aussi à l'appel.

— Bien, commença Parkinson qui agita sa baguette vers le tableau noir, sortez vos balances et vos nécessaires à potions, sans oublier votre exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des_…

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître Scorpius et Albus, échevelé et hors d'haleine. Ils reprirent rapidement leur souffle sans se soucier de tous les regards braqués sur eux. Albus se reposait sur l'épaule de Scorpius, visiblement moins habitué à l'exercice physique. Le coeur de Rose bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut son Serpentard préféré. Elle essaya de se calmer en se concentrant sur les instructions qui apparaissaient au tableau. Le professeur Parkinson se leva de son bureau pour se tourner vers ses deux élèves, une lueur menaçante dans le regard. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Scorpius fut plus rapide.

— Désolé, Madame… On s'est perdu; mentit-il avec aplomb.

Plusieurs élèves dans la salle pouffèrent de rire dans le dos du professeur Parkinson. Celle-ci les fit taire d'un regard avant de détailler ses élèves en pinçant les lèvres.

— Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, dit-elle d'une voix dure. A vos place!

Rose s'étonna du ton qu'avait employé leur directrice de Maison. Elle avait assisté, pendant des mois, à des compliments mièvres à leur égard de la part du professeur de potion. Ce brusque changement d'attitude était curieux. Le professeur Parkinson n'avait plus la même sollicitude envers ses deux petits chouchous et Rose en ignorait la raison. Scorpius lui sourit, de l'un de ses sourires impertinents qui avaient le don de mettre en rogne son destinataire. Ils cherchèrent une place et Albus tira Scorpius vers la table de Rose qui leur adressa un sourire réjoui. Elle sentit ses entrailles se glacer lorsqu'elle remarqua que Scorpius détourna le regard en la voyant.

— Aujourd'hui, poursuivit Parkinson en s'adressant à toute la classe, nous allons aborder la confection d'une des potions les plus difficiles à concocter mais indispensable pour espérer passer vos Aspics. Je veux parler du veritaserum. Quelqu'un pour me dire à quoi sert cette potion?

Pour une fois, Albus ne leva pas la main. Il était bien trop occupé à feuilleter un livre qui n'avait rien à voir avec le manuel de potions utilisés pour le cours. Scorpius, assis en face d'elle, avait les bras croisés et semblait être très intéressé par ses chaussures. Rose leva la main.

— Miss Weasley? Auriez-vous enfin une bonne réponse? dit Parkinson avec un sourire mauvais.

— C'est une potion incolore et sans odeur qui oblige celui qui la boit à dire la vérité, récita Rose en se rappelant le chapitre sur le sujet dans son manuel.

Parkinson pinça les lèvres. Elle tourna le dos à la jeune Gryffondor et se tourna vers les autres élèves.

— Ouvrez votre manuel à la page 56. Vous avez un peu plus d'une heure devant vous, pour réaliser la première étape de la potion de Veritaserum. Allez-y!

On entendit le raclement des chaudrons que les élèves tiraient vers eux et de grands bruits métalliques lorsqu'ils commencèrent à entasser les poids dans les plateaux de leurs balances. Rose s'activait consciencieusement, comme à son habitude tout en jetant des coups d'oeil à Scorpius pour saisir l'occasion de lui parler. Mais ni lui, ni Albus ne prononça le moindre mot. Rose vit Scorpius feuilleter son _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_, en gardant son regard rivé sur les pages qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

Elle attendit que Scorpius se décide enfin à se rendre à la réserve pour prendre les ingrédients spéciaux dont ils avaient besoin. Rose le suivit après avoir fait semblant de régler une dernière fois sa balance et se colla à lui, dans son dos en se penchant tout près de son visage pour se saisir d'une plume de phénix. Ils étaient si près que s'il tournait la tête vers elle, il aurait pu l'embrasser. Mais malgré leur rapprochement calculé, Scorpius restait concentré droit devant lui, attrapant le plus vite possible ce dont il avait besoin. Rose le sentit, tout de même se raidir, lorsqu'elle lui souffla doucement dans la nuque. Elle crut la partie gagnée jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard se dégage d'un mouvement brusque et ne revienne à sa table en évitant toujours soigneusement de la regarder dans les yeux.

Le comportement de Scorpius commençait à l'agacer. Elle rapporta sa poudre de pieuvre qu'elle soupesa dans sa balance déjà réglée au préalable. Scorpius coupait le plus vite possible ses racines de mandragore. Après avoir haché ses propres racines, Rose se pencha sur son livre en espérant attirer l'attention du Serpentard assis à face d'elle. Elle avança sa poitrine et leva les yeux sur Scorpius qui restait résolument concentré sur les lignes de son manuel.

— Je peux t'emprunter ton mortier? lui demanda-t'elle tout à coup en guettant une réaction.

Il acquiesça d'un air impatient, sans quitter des yeux sa potion qui laissait échapper, à présent, des panaches de fumée argentés. Il ne l'avait toujours pas regardé et la colère commença à palper dans les veines de la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était observé, à la dérobée, Albus qui avait pris une avance considérable sur ses condisciples et dont la potion frémissait déjà dans une jolie couleur dorée. Il contemplait alternativement Rose et Scorpius en essayant, tant bien que mal, de cacher son air amusé.

Rose se délaissa de sa potion qui s'était mis à produire de petites bulles rosâtre, effet totalement indésirable à ce stade de la préparation. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer car toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Scorpius qui continuait à l'ignorer. Attendant que Parkinson ait fini de grimacer au-dessus de son chaudron et qu'elle se décide enfin à persécuter une autre table, Rose se débarrassa de l'une de ses chaussures, sous sa table et chercha à tâton la jambe de Scorpius.

Lorsqu'elle caressa son mollet, elle le vit se crisper à travers l'épaisse vapeur qui sortait de son chaudron. Il lui lança un coup d'oeil pour se détourner aussitôt en reculant le plus possible ses jambes. Il l'avait un peu regarder! Rose n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle touilla une fois dans sa potion puis s'écrasa un peu plus sur sa chaise en effleurant encore son mollet. Cette fois-ci, il ne réagit pas ou du moins réussit-il à ne montrer aucune réaction. Rose s'enhardit et remonta le long de sa jambe en caressant le haut de son genoux pour s'approcher dangereusement de…

La poigne ferme de Scorpius lui agrippa la cheville. Elle poussa un faible cri et dévisagea le Serpentard. Celui-ci la fixait à présent, droit dans les yeux. Loin de l'affection dont elle avait été habitué ces dernières semaines, elle ne vit dans son regard bleu une dureté qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Il rejeta son pied en arrière et Rose manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

— Arrête ça! lui dit-il à mi-voix.

Il avait beau essayé de murmurer, Rose avait saisi toute la sécheresse de son ton. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais, une fois de plus, il détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur son chaudron.

— Le temps est écoulé, annonça Parkinson. Couvrez vos chaudrons et posez les sur les braises de dragon dans le fond de la salle.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent et Rose observa le magma noirâtre au fond de son chaudron avant de le couvrir. Elle était sûre de récolter une mauvaise note. Elle s'en fichait pour l'instant. Une seule chose l'obsédait, la froideur de Scorpius à son encombre. Alors qu'elle posait sa potion bâclée sur les braises qui ne s'éteignaient jamais, Rose vit Scorpius rassemblé précipitamment ses affaires et se diriger vers la porte du cachot. Rose se dépêcha de fourrer son manuel dans son sac en pressant Albus de ranger la table, tout seul. Celui-ci soupira et n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre car sa cousine franchissait déjà la porte en poursuivant Scorpius dans les couloirs.

Celui-ci marchait vite, les épaules voûtées, les mains dans les poches, sa cape noires traînant négligemment au sol. Rose tourna un couloir et fut heureuse de le voir seul, sans aucun élève pour les déranger.

— Alors, Malefoy? On m'ignore? s'écria-t'elle dans le couloir du cachot.

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans le corridor aux pierres verdâtres. Quelques armures défraîchies se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Leur casque leur donnait un curieux visage, presque difforme. Scorpius s'arrêta dans le couloir sans toutefois se retourner. Rose dut parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et se poster devant lui pour qu'il daigne la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait ce même air fermé, sévère qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça? demanda-t'elle en essayant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il la rejeta, en douceur mais Rose se sentit profondément trahie par sa rebutade.

— Je ne peux plus, Rose…, soupira-t'il.

— Quoi? demanda Rose sans comprendre.

— Nous deux, la situation… Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer.

Rose fit un pas en arrière en ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de lui. Après toutes les déclarations qu'il lui avait déclamé en cachette, après tout le temps passé ensemble… Comment osait-il? Pourquoi…

Rose avait envie de pleurer. Elle sentait la souffrance monter, la douleur des mots que venaient de prononcer Scorpius. C'était comme une gifle pour elle et elle voulait sentir les larmes lui brûler les yeux, lui prouver que tout cela l'atteignait, qu'elle avait tout de même peur de le perdre. Mais rien… Pas la moindre petite larme. Scorpius soupira.

— Je comprends que tu ne sois pas sûre de ce que tu ressens pour moi. Les choses ont été plutôt compliqué entre nous et tout est arrivé très vite.

Rose entendait chaque phrase, captait chaque son mais elle éprouvait le désir de le faire taire. Elle ne voulait plus entendre le moindre mot qui sortirait de sa bouche. Elle reculait toujours en fixant le visage à l'expression désespérément déterminé de Scorpius.

— Je n'aime pas la personne que je deviens, tu comprends? Je deviens violent, jaloux… Ce n'est pas moi, ça! Et puis avec tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard… C'est beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'on croyait. Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de perdre notre temps ensemble… Tu ne crois pas?

Rose n'avait toujours rien compris. Ces paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Son cerveau refusait de les assimiler. Elle vit Scorpius s'approcher d'elle, enfin, et se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Ce geste, en apparence tendre, lui déchira le coeur et elle retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle vit le visage navré du Serpentard.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix atrocement douce.

Et il s'éloigna dans le couloir en laissant Rose, seule avec son désespoir.

OoO

Scorpius attendit de s'être éloigné le plus possible de la belle rousse pour frapper de toutes ses forces dans le mur. Il entendit un craquement sinistre et retint un cri de douleur. Plusieurs tableaux avaient sursauté en le voyant frapper ainsi un pauvre mur et se moquèrent de ses petites sautillements inutiles pour calmer les élancements de sa main gonflées.

Malgré la souffrance, il était heureux…

La douleur de sa main droite dont les gonflements l'endolorisait un peu plus lui permettait d'occulter la souffrance qui déchirait son coeur. Il avait été dur avec Rose mais il n'avait trouvé que cela pour éviter une scène dont il se serait bien passé. Il avait pensé chaque mot, prononcés chaque syllabe et chaque parole proféré était la vérité pure.

Scorpius n'en pouvait plus de souffrir. Ces derniers jours, alors qu'il se retrouvait seul dans son lit, toutes ses pensées avaient été tournées vers Rose en se demandant, tout au long de la nuit, comment cette relation pourrait évoluer? Outre le fait qu'elle faisait semblant de sortir avec un autre homme, tout un monde les séparait à commencer par la haine mutuelle que se vouaient leurs parents. Et encore… Si cela n'avait été que cela… Scorpius ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au silence éloquent de Rose à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait si elle l'aimait. Il lui avait, un jour, dit qu'il comprenait mais entre les disputes, les coups d'éclat, la jalousie et la violence, il ne trouvait plus la force de se montrer patient.

Il détestait le Scorpius jaloux, hors de contrôle qu'il découvrait à ses côtés. Il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, retrouver la vie qu'il avait avant sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre dernier. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant et cela commençait par repousser Rose.

La cloche sonna l'heure du dîner et Scorpius s'efforça d'oublier la douleur de sa main et de celle de sa séparation. Il s'installa à la table de Serpentard en face d'Albus, tournant le dos à la table des Gryffondor pour éviter de croiser le regard de Rose. Albus dévisagea son ami avec une certaine dureté dans le visage.

— Quoi? demanda Scorpius agacé.

— Tu l'as quittée, pas vrai? conclut-il avec une certaine raideur.

Il se pencha sur chaise pour observer quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Scorpius, en rajustant ses lunettes rondes.

— Oui, tu l'as bien quitté…, ajouta-t'il en regardant toujours en direction de la table des Gryffondor.

Scorpius ne résista pas à la tentation. Il se retourna vivement en sondant la table rouge et or sans toutefois apercevoir Rose. Il se rassit en face d'Albus, l'air blasé.

— A quoi tu joues?

— Je prouve simplement que tu t'inquiètes encore pour elle.

— Bien sûr! Comme pour une amie…

— C'est ça, répondit Albus en beurrant un de ses toasts. Si tu te le répètes assez souvent, je suis sûr que ça deviendra vrai.

— Si tu veux, je peux me lever et me casser…, commença à s'énerver Scorpius.

— C'est bon, reste assis, soupira Albus.

Ils se turent un moment durant lequel chacun se servit généreusement des plats qui venaient d'apparaître devant eux. Ils mangèrent en silence, englobés par les bavardages de la Grande Salle et le tintement des couverts. Le tintamarre fut interrompu par une fausse note. Une chouette traversa le ciel clair et dégagé de la salle et piqua vers Albus, une lettre attachée à l'une de ses pattes. Elle atterrit près de son assiette et lui tendit le parchemin qu'il décrocha à l'aide de son couteau. La chouette piqua un morceau de viande dans son assiette et s'envola sans demander son reste.

— C'est de qui? demanda enfin Scorpius en rompant le malaise boudeur qui s'était installé entre eux.

— Mon père…

Scorpius laissa tomber ses couverts et monta sur la table pour se laisser tomber à côté de son meilleur ami. Il chassa les regards choqués des autres élèves et des professeurs qui avaient remarqué son geste sans gêne en plein milieu d'un repas et se concentra sur l'écriture fine, en patte de mouche d'Harry Potter.

_Cher Albus_,

_Je te remercie de m'avoir écrit et je suis heureux que tu m'aies raconté tout ce que tu as pu découvrir sur cette curieuse affaire. Je sais à quel point cela peut être frustrant de ne pas être pris au sérieux mais le professeur McGonagall a raison sur un point, tu dois laisser les adultes s'occuper de tout cela. _

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas! Je te crois lorsque tu me dis avoir découvert que le voleur a volé la pierre de résurrection dans la forêt interdite. Je viendrais moi-même vérifier tout ce dont tu m'as parlé si je le pouvais mais mes obligations d'auror m'empêche de faire le déplacement jusqu'à Poudlard pour le moment. _

_Toutefois, je t'écris aussi pour te mettre en garde, mon fils. Si le voleur a pour but de récupérer les trois reliques de la mort et s'il a déjà la baguette de Sureau et la pierre de résurrection, cela veut dire qu'il ne lui manque plus qu'une relique. Cette dernière relique, c'est toi qui la possède, Albus. Il s'agit de la cape d'invisibilité que je t'ai confié pour ta troisième année à Poudlard. _

_Je te demande d'être très prudent car au train où vont les choses, tu es certainement la prochaine cible du voleur. Méfie-toi de ceux dont tu n'as pas totalement confiance et cache la cape dans un lieu sûr. Je te fais confiance pour mettre à l'abri la dernière relique de la Mort. _

_Prends soin de toi, _

_Papa. _

Scorpius leva les yeux vers Albus.

— Tu savais pour la cape? Que c'était une des reliques de la mort?

— Non, je savais pour la pierre d'après ce que m'avait raconté Oncle Ron et pour la baguette aussi… Mais je savais pas pour… C'est moi qui l'ai, répété bêtement Albus sous le choc.

— Ton père est un peu irresponsable de te confier un truc aussi puissant…

— Totalement!

Il replia la lettre et la rangea soigneusement dans son sac.

— Tu crois que le voleur est au courant de ce détail? demanda Albus en chuchotant.

— De toute façon, avec le capteur d'Hugo, il peut très bien comprendre ça tout seul.

— Il va s'en prendre à moi, comprit Albus en chipotant maintenant à son assiette.

A sa grande surprise, Scorpius vit l'expression d'inquiétude d'Albus se mouvoir en amusement. Il baissa la tête en grattant sa viande des pointes de sa fourchette et un sourire inquiétant apparut sur son visage.

OoO

Rose ne pleurait toujours pas.

Après que Scorpius se soit éloigné dans le couloir, en la laissant seule avec le choc de ses révélations, elle crut être capable de fondre en larmes. Mais rien ne vint. Elle voulut se forcer mais rien ne se produisit.

Pourtant, elle était triste. Elle ressentait cette souffrance au plus profond d'elle-même, cette amère déception après l'avoir tant guetté dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Elle l'avait écouté sans comprendre et maintenant qu'il était parti pour de bon, elle comprenait le terrible sens de chaque mot qui la poignarda de toute part. Rose avait mal et elle se rendit compte qu'elle souffrait réellement pour la première fois. Tous ces délires larmoyants avec Chase, toutes ses suppliques, toutes ses prises de tête, tout n'était que du vent face à la terrible réalité que lui présentait, en pleine face, Scorpius.

Elle ne se rendit pas dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Elle partit pour son prochain cours, en pleine léthargie, mue uniquement par des réflexes inconscients. Elle sourit à ses condisciples de sa maison, elle répondit aux questions que lui posaient ses professeurs, elle rangea le matériel que le professeur Flitwick leur avait donné pour son cours de Sortilège, comme une automate, son esprit vide de toutes sensations.

Elle ne craqua pas une seule fois et se surprit d'avoir ce recul, cette lucidité sur ses pensées et ses émotions. Elle comprenait, tout à coup, ce qui l'avait mené à cette séparation et son attitude passée l'écoeura. Rose avait cette curieuse impression d'être sortie d'un mauvais rêve, éveillée soudain par la raison. Elle se sentait incroyablement calme et cela l'effraya.

Rose sauta aussi le souper. Malgré son sang-froid apparent, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir soutenir le regard de Scorpius si elle le croisait à la table voisine des Serpentard. Elle monta à l'étage de la salle commune des Gryffondor et s'assit contre le mur, à côté du portrait de la Grosse Dame qui la contemplait d'un air méfiant. Rose ne réagit pas lorsque les premiers élèves de sa maison passèrent devant elle en la dévisageant, curieux. Elle attendait silencieusement, toujours assise en cachant son visage dans ses genoux pour la nausée qui l'avait soudain submergée.

— Rose? l'appela doucement une voix.

Elle releva la tête et découvrit sa cousine, penchée vers elle. Lily la fixait, visiblement inquiète. Rose réussit à lui sourire en se relevant lentement.

— Tout va bien? demanda encore sa cousine.

Lily était avec Thomas, dans le couloir. Ils venaient de remonter de la Grande Salle et avaient dû remarquer l'absence de Rose au dîner.

— Tu veux bien dormir avec moi, cette nuit? demanda Rose.

Sa cousine comprit aussitôt la demande silencieuse de Rose, celle qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'émettre en toute franchise. Lily fit un signe de tête à Thomas pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait les laisser seules. Comme à son accoutumée, Thomas ne posa aucune question. Il adressa un faible sourire à Rose qui n'eut pas la force de le lui rendre. Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et disparut dans l'ouverture alors que le portrait pivotait sur lui-même.

Tandis que Rose et Lily se rendait dans la salle commune réservée aux préfets-en-chef, aucune des deux ne prononça le moindre mot. Rose marchait en silence, regardant droit devant elle avec ce regard vide qui inquiétait de plus en plus Lily, elle tellement habituée aux états d'âme grandiloquent de sa meilleure amie.

Elles passèrent la gargouille et Rose la guida dans sa chambre. Contrairement à son frère, Rose apportait un soin proche de l'obsession pour ses affaires. Tout était à sa juste place et malgré le grand désarroi qui semblait s'être saisi de la jeune fille, elle trouva tout de même le temps de sortir ses livres de son sac et de les ranger sur son bureau.

— Où est Chase? demanda Lily qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence du Poufsouffle au salon.

— Aucune idée et je m'en fiche éperdument.

Lorsqu'elle eut plié sa cape sur le dossier de sa chaise, elle s'effondra dans son lit, les bras écartés. Lily s'assit sur le rebord de son édredon et la contemplant, pleine d'inquiétude.

— T'es bizarre... , lâcha sa cousine. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

— J'en ai marre...tout simplement.

— Marre de quoi?

— De tout.

Rose contempla le plafond pendant de longues minutes. Cette position lui plaisait. A mesure qu'elle fixait les moulures dorées au-dessus de sa tête, elle vidait son esprit et un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Tu me fais peur! s'exclama Lily. Tu n'es pas en train de te morfondre comme quand tu as essayé de te suicider?!

La remarque cinglante de Lily était très maladroite. Rose comprit que l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension de sa cousine se transformait en colère. Elle se mit à bouder en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Rose se dit qu'elle ne méritait pas cela: ce silence étrange et cette absence de réaction. Elle se redressa en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit.

— Je me sens vide, finit-elle par avouer à sa cousine. Je crois que je me suis toujours sentie terriblement vide.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? On dirait Albus avec ses énigmes.

Rose eut un rictus. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté en la laissant reposer sur ses genoux. Elle cacha ensuite son visage, les mains dans ses cheveux. Elle essayait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait mais cela se révéla incroyablement difficile.

— J'ai pris conscience d'énormément de choses. Je crois que j'ai essayé de me fabriquer. D'être comme une sorte de mélange de tout ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je sais c'est stupide, ajouta-'elle en voyant l'expression horrifiée de sa cousine. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi, Albus ou Hugo. Vous vous semblez avoir trouvé votre place. Vous semblez toujours en accord avec vous même, avec vos désirs. Moi, dès mon entrée à Poudlard, je me suis accrochée à Chase et à mes prétendus sentiments pour lui.

— Tu n'aimes plus Chase? demanda Lily choquée.

Rose releva la tête pour dévisager sa cousine. Elle eut un sourire amère à cette question tellement éloignée de la réalité.

— Il s'est servi de moi, révéla Rose.

— Quoi? s'exclama Lily.

Et Rose lui raconta tout.

Elle commença par ses doutes, le Terrier, les révélations du père de Lily sur les Serpentards. Elle se souvint s'être interrogé sur ce qui l'avait amené à aimer Chase. Son désir pressant de faire plaisir à son père, d'exister aux yeux de Chase qui pour elle, était le seul moyen de se sentir unique et pleine de vie. Elle parle ensuite de Scorpius et les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Rose eut un sourire en détaillant sa réponse lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'aimait, son sourire béat lorsqu'elle s'était précipité dans ses bras, croyant de nouveau pouvoir exister à travers son amour.

Rose eut plus de mal à parler de la pensine d'Albus et de ce qu'elle y avait découvert. Elle raconta sa frustration. Tout en s'épanchant, elle se rendit compte que ses larmes n'étaient pas celles d'un coeur brisé mais bien d'un désespoir d'avoir perdu autant de temps auprès d'un sentiment aussi factice. Elle n'en avait même pas voulu à Chase. Elle était tombée dans chacun de ses pièges, gros comme une maison et avait, en réalité, savouré chaque pic de souffrance. Car si elle pouvait éprouver de la douleur alors cela signifiait qu'elle était en vie.

Elle continua avec le plan d'Albus qu'elle avait accepté sans se poser réellement la question du bien fondé de cette stratégie. Elle avait acquiescé, suivi le mouvement, comme rassurée de se replonger dans les bras de son bourreau pour pouvoir ressentir encore cette souffrance car elle devait sans doute aimer ça.

Rose poursuivit avec les coups de colère de Scorpius, sa jalousie maladive. Elle l'avait nié mais elle avait adoré être déchirée entre les deux, d'être le centre d'intérêt de deux hommes. Elle s'était retrouvé ballotée entre le désir, l'amour, les regrets, la colère, la frustration. Elle avait aimé ressenti tout cela à la fois, emportée par un flux qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais eu le contrôle sur quoique ce soit.

Lily l'écoutait sans l'interrompre car Rose ne parlait pas pour sa cousine mais pour elle-même. Elle trouvait enfin du sens à tout ce qui venait de se produire. Elle raconta longuement le vol de la baguette. La colère qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque le voleur avait blessé son griffon, ce frisson d'excitation pendant l'affrontement, cette peur de la mort. Elle avait eu, pour la première fois, l'impression d'exister pour elle-même et cela l'avait effrayé.

Elle conclut par les propos de Scorpius en cours de Potion. Après, elle se tut enfin, la gorge et les lèvres sèches.

— Quand j'ai voulu sauté de la tour d'Astronomie…, dit-elle encore à mi-voix, ce n'était pas à cause de Chase. Enfin… pas totalement. Je crois que quand je l'ai vu avec cette fille, c'était tout ce que j'avais essayé de construire autour de ce fantasme qui s'était écroulé en une fraction de secondes. J'ai été happée par la réalité et ce vide en moi. Je ne me sentais plus vivante et je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de continuer à faire semblant.

Lily se jeta à son cou en la serrant fort contre elle. Rose la sentit sangloter entre ses bras et lorsqu'elle l'écarta doucement, elle vit son visage ruisselant de larmes. Rose constata que pendant tout son discours, elle n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois.

— Je crois que je n'arrive plus à pleurer, murmura-t'elle à sa cousine.

Lily essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Elle se remit de ses émotions comme elle put et se saisit des mains de Rose en les serrant de toutes ses forces.

— Tu n'es pas du vide, soutint-elle à sa cousine.

— C'est facile à dire, rétorqua Rose en détournant la tête.

Lily la força à la dévisager. Son regard était pénétrant et sa mâchoire serrée. Rose se demanda si elle ne luttait pas contre une nouvelle vague de larmes.

— Non. Tu n'es pas du vide. Tu es Rose Weasley. Tu es la fille qui a travaillé dur pour réussir tous ses examens alors qu'elle n'était entourée que par des génies. Tu es la capitaine des Gryffondor qui a mené son équipe à la victoire pendant trois années consécutives. Tu es la fille qui s'est jeté sur Scorpius pour lui sauver la vie. Tu es celle qui a été choisie par un griffon.

Au fond de Rose, dans les méandres de son vide qu'elle avait décrit avec beaucoup de détails à sa cousine, les paroles de cette dernière se déversait dans ce trou obscur. Malgré ces voix, nombreuses et bruyantes, elle percevait celle de la rebellion, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'écouter.

— Si tu ne pleures plus aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu as épuisé toutes tes larmes pour au moins dix ans, réussit à rire Lily, ses yeux toujours humide malgré son air déterminé.

— Raymar m'a choisie, répéta Rose.

Cette explication était bancale, ténue, comme la petite flamme qui s'était allumée dans son vide. Elle s'y raccrocha pour éclairer les ténèbres au fond de son coeur. Lily se jeta dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. Elle pleurait pour deux et Rose répondit à son étreinte en se disant qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie.

— Il faut que tu arrêtes de tous les écouter, ces garçons idiots! dit Lily en lui frottant le dos.

— Même Albus?

— Surtout Albus!

Elle s'écarta pour sourire à sa cousine. Ses yeux étaient encore humide de larme mais son sourire était franc. Rose lui répondit de même.

— Son plan est complètement idiot… Continuer à côtoyer un gars qui se fiche de toi...C'est stupide. En plus, tu n'as rien appris!

— Non, renchérit Rose sur un ton amer, je ne fais que subir. Et en plus j'ai perdu Scorpius.

Le regard de Rose partit dans le vide à l'évocation du Serpentard. Lily lui caressa la joue en ramenant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, dans un geste très tendre et maternel qui rappela à sa cousine, sa mère. Elle aurait aimé que sa mère soit là, près d'elle, à la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle aurait su trouver les mots comme Lily pour l'aider.

— Tu l'aimes, Scorpius? demanda tout à coup Lily en arrachant Rose au souvenir de sa mère.

— J'en sais rien, Rose secoua doucement la tête. C'est puissant, en tout cas mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est et ça me fait peur.

Lily soupira.

— Tu as tellement cru que tes illusions avec Chase était de l'amour… C'est normal que tu aies du mal à l'identifier maintenant.

— Donc, tu crois que je l'aime? demanda Rose sceptique.

— Il n'y a que toi pour trouver la réponse à cette question.

Rose lui adressa un sourire triste. En réalité, elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à la question. Quand elle comparait son idylle avec Scorpius et la relation qu'entretenait Lily et Thomas, chez sa cousine, il n'y avait jamais eu ces doutes. Ils s'étaient entendus, il s'étaient plus. Tout s'était fait si naturellement. Pourquoi n'en était-il pas de même avec Scorpius? Pourquoi tout devait être autant compliqué? A cette question, elle pouvait y répondre facilement. C'était elle qui avait autant compliqué les choses, à grand coup de fantasmes, illusions, grandes déclarations, auto-persuasion et souffrances. Il fallait qu'elle reparte de zéro, qu'elle se trouve elle-même pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Pendant que Rose était perdue dans ses réflexions, Lily s'énerva tout seule contre son frère.

— J'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait demandé de faire ça! En plus, il ne m'a rien dit! Il est de plus en plus secret, ça commence à m'énerver. Tu sais quoi, je vais l'ignorer pendant quelques jours, ça lui fera les pieds.

Rose sourit. Elle connaissait bien sa cousine. Dès le moment où Albus lui adressera la parole, elle oublierait bien vite pourquoi elle devait être fâché contre lui. Lily n'était pas du genre rancunière. Enfin...cela dépendait de la personne.

— Tu ferais quoi à ma place? demanda soudain Rose.

— Je ne vais pas faire comme ces idiots qui n'arrêtent pas de te dicter ta conduite. Je t'aime et qu'importe tes choix, je te soutiendrais toujours!

Elles se serrèrent une nouvelle fois dans leurs bras. Rose était réellement touchée par les grandes déclarations de sa cousine. Elle se sentit incroyablement soutenue.

— Par contre, à ta place, je commencerai par casser la gueule à cet enfoiré de Chase.

Les deux cousines éclatèrent de rire. Elles discutèrent encore de longues heures, sur le lit de Rose. Celle-ci sortit une boîte de dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue et Rose explosa de rire lorsque Lily tomba sur le goût asticot.

Lily s'effondra vers trois heures du matin, morte de fatigue. Rose n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'allongea à côté de sa cousine qui dont un léger sifflement s'échappaient de ses fines lèvres entrouvertes. Rose réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait dit, à ce que Lily lui avait affirmé et à cette petite flamme qui s'était allumée. Lily avait raison: elle n'avait fait que suivre, s'adapter aux exigences d'hommes qu'elle considérait comme plus intelligent qu'elle. Elle n'avait fait que subir les évènements sans jamais oser se rebeller. Il était temps que cela change.

Elle se leva de son lit en faisant le moins de bruits possible et enfila ses bottes. Lorsqu'elle prit sa cape suspendue à un crochet dans sa chambre, Lily se retourna en grognant dans son lit. Rose s'immobilisa une fraction de seconde avant de sortir de la chambre lorsque les ronflements de sa cousine reprirent de plus belle.

Elle descendit dans le salon de la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne. Le feu dans l'âtre s'était éteint et il faisait un peu froid. Elle avait eu un peu peur de croiser Scorpius ou Chase mais la Chase était avec elle ce soir, comme guidée par les étoiles et personne ne vint l'importuner.

Elle sortit dans les couloirs du château. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle tombe sur un professeur ou Rusard. Il était très tard et le vieux concierge ne faisait plus de zèle dans les couloirs de Poudlard depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Rose sortit dans l'arrière cour et dépassa la grille pour se précipiter dans le parc. Il faisait très froid et elle s'emmitouffla dans sa cape. Sa respiration sortait en vapeur blanche de sa bouche tandis qu'elle levait les genoux pour progresser dans la neige. Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid.

Dès qu'elle entra dans son champs de vision, Raymar s'agita dans son enclos. Il ouvrit ses grandes ailes et poussa des petits gémissements, pressé d'avoir sa maîtresse à ses côtés. Rose lui sourit tout en passant par-dessus les rambardes de bois. Elle atterrit au pied du griffon et celui-ci pressa sa tête contre la poitrine de Rose.

— Bonjour, mon beau Raymar, dit-elle en le caressant. Je t'ai manqué? Tu vas mieux?

Elle suivit du bout des doigts la ligne de son flanc jusqu'à arriver à son aile gauche. Elle examiné les plumes en les écartant légèrement. Elle vit la cicatrice rosâtre sur l'arrête de son aile et maudit silencieusement l'auteur de cette blessure. Heureusement, Hagrid avait fait un travail extraordinaire et Raymar semblait être capable de voler.

Rose revint devant lui. Le griffon s'était assit sur son postérieur et dominait la jeune femme d'un bon mètre. Rose tendait le cou pour pouvoir capter son regard. Raymar avait beau être très joueur, il n'en demeurait pas moins très impressionnant. Sa crinière dorée encadrait sa gueule, son museau pourvu d'une rangée de dents acérées et un regard ambré qui semblait pénétrer n'importe qui. 'Le même que le mieux' se dit Rose.

— Tu m'as vraiment choisie, moi? dit-elle à voix haute.

Raymar baissa la tête dans un salut solennel.

— Pourquoi? demanda Rose désespéré. Je ne suis pas forte, je ne suis pas courageuse. Je suis si faible…

Pour toute réponse, le griffon se coucha à ses pieds et abattit son aile dans sa direction comme pour l'inviter à monter sur son dos. Elle hésitait. Rose se tourna vers la cabane d'Hagrid plongée dans l'obscurité. Avait-elle le droit de partir faire une petite ballade avec Raymar? C'était son griffon après tout…

Elle finit par escalader le lion et se remit sur ses quattre pattes en douceur. Il battit des ailes une fois, deux fois, comme pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient opérationnelle. Rose s'accrocha à ses poils sans toutefois les tirer trop fort. Raymar s'accroupit légèrement puis bondit dans les airs en faisant virevolter la neige autour de lui.

Rose poussa un petit cri de surprise. Le griffon ne volait pas comme d'habitude, il s'amusait dans les airs. Il monta aussi haut qu'il le put en faisant disparaître Poudlard dans les nuages. Rose sentit le froid lui engourdir les mains mais elle s'en fichait. La lune était pleine et magnifique. Elle l'a contempla longuement, fascinée, jusqu'à ce que Raymar décide de redescendre en piqué. Rose hurla dans la nuit tandis que le vent s'engouffrait dans les ailes de son griffon et dans sa cape. Elle sentit ses entrailles remontées et elle fixa la pelouse enneigée du parc de Poudlard se rapprocher dangereusement. Elle avait peur mais une autre sensation l'envahit tout à coup. C'était la même que lorsqu'elle volait sur un balai: ce goût du risque, cette adrénaline, ce besoin de se prouver quelque chose. Rose serra ses cuisses sur le flanc du lion. Elle courba le dos et poussa son griffon à attendre le dernier moment. Raymar avait légèrement dévié sa trajectoire et piquait toujours vers les tours du château.

— Maintenant! cria-t'elle à Raymar.

Alors que Rose s'attendit à ce qu'il remonte en flèche, son griffon fit quelque chose de très bizarre: il transplana. Rose eut la même sensation de distorsion désagréable qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle s'était essayé à cet exercice. Il eut un crac et Rose réapparut au-dessus des nuages avec Raymar qui poussa un rugissement royal. La surprise fut vite remplacée par une joie qui déborda dans le coeur de la jeune Gryffondor. Elle ne savait pas que son griffon était capable d'un tel prodige et elle était quasi sûre qu'il en était de même pour la majorité des sorciers. Raymar lui avait montré l'une de ses facultés secrètes, à elle...uniquement à elle...parce qu'il l'avait choisie.

Rose leva les bras en l'air, son visage fouetté par le vent glacé de cette nuit d'hiver. Elle s'en fichait, rien ne comptait plus que le bonheur intense qu'il l'avait envahi. Elle accompagna les rugissement de son griffon par de longs cris de joie.

Elle redescendit enfin sur la terre ferme lorsque son corps fut parcouru de frissons glacées à cause du froid. Elle descendit en douceur dans son enclos en lui flattant l'encolure. Ses cheveux s'étaient ébourfiffés encore plus et elle avait le teint rose. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres tandis qu'elle caressa une dernière fois la grosse tête poilue de son lion.

Lorsqu'elle passa la rambarde et qu'elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Flitwick qui avait dû ensorceler ses chaussons pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans la neige à mi-taille. Rien qu'à voir son expression, Rose savait qu'il était très en colère d'avoir dû s'extirper de son lit pour crapahuter dans le parc du château, à la recherche d'une élève indisciplinée.

— Professeur! s'exclama Rose un peu honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

— Je vous ai vu à travers ma fenêtre, miss Weasley. J'ai failli mourir de peur quand j'ai vu votre_ animal _foncé vers le château. Je suis scandalisé par votre attitude, continua-t'il avec son éternelle voix fluette, une préfète-en-chef! J'enlève trente points à la maison Gryffondor!

Rose s'était attendu à pire. Elle se demanda si sa clémence n'était pas dû au fait qu'il avait, sans doute, vu Raymar transplaner, depuis sa fenêtre. Peut-être avait-il été impressionné?

— Rentrez immédiatement vous coucher! lui ordonna-t'il en pointant du doigt les portes du château. J'espère que vous profiterez de ces heures de sommeil pour méditer sur votre désobéissance au règlement!

— Ça valait le coup, sourit Rose en lançant un dernier regard à Raymar assoupi dans son enclos.


	23. Le match des rivaux

23

LE MATCH DES RIVAUX

* * *

Le prochain match de Quidditch de la saison, Serpentard contre Poufsouffle devait avoir lieu ce week-end. Bien que Poufsouffle ait battu à plate couture les Serdaigle au cours de la dernière rencontre, les grands favoris de cette année auraient été stupide de penser que la victoire contre les Serpents serait facile. Après les Gryffondor, les Serpentard étaient réputé pour leur cohésion de jeu et surtout pour leur rapidité et Scorpius était l'attrapeur le plus rapide des quatre Maisons confondus.

— Chase! On compte sur toi pour le faire tomber de son balai, hein? lui cria un des supporters de sa maison.

L'attrapeur des Poufsouffle leva son pouce en l'air en s'empiffrant de lard aux oeufs. Rose le contempla machouiller, du jaune d'oeuf dégoulinant sur le coin de sa bouche et s'imagina, un instant, lui mettre la tête dans son assiette. Rose ne le supportait décidément plus. Outre le fait qu'il s'était moquée d'elle toutes ces années, elle n'avait aucune affection pour son caractère ou ses manières.

Après sa grande discussion avec Lily et son escapade nocturne avec Raymar, Rose avait décidé de suivre le plus possible ses envies et de rester fidèle à elle-même. Or l'exercice s'avérait être très difficile sur le sujet de Chase. Rose avait fait une promesse à Albus, promesse qui perdait, de jour en jour, d'intérêt. En ces quelques mois, elle était persuadée qu'Albus et Scorpius avaient récolté bien plus d'informations sur Chase qu'elle en le côtoyait quotidiennement. Rose n'espérait plus qu'une chose: trouver le bon moment pour réagir.

Elle avait été bien obligée de le suivre lorsqu'il était venu toquer à sa porte, dans son uniforme de quidditch, un grand sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Rose avait complètement oublié le match. Lorsqu'elle entendit les deux coups frappés à sa porte, elle avait bondi du lit en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient samedi et qu'elle allait peut-être pouvoir remonter sur le dos de Raymar pour espérer recommencer son exploit. Son expression de joie s'était figée lorsqu'elle ouvrit à Chase qui s'était peint le visage avec les couleurs de sa maison pour l'occasion. Rose n'eut d'autres choix que de le suivre comme une bonne fille, le sang lui bouillonnant dans les veines et de s'asseoir avec lui à la table de ses joueurs débiles.

Si elle avait eu un retourneur de temps, elle serait revenu à son fameux match contre Chase et cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui balancer un bon cognard pour lui éclater le bras.

— De toute façon, ils n'ont aucune chance! cria un autre supporter à la table des Poufsouffle.

"Erreur. Grossière erreur!" pensa Rose. Elle était bien placée pour savoir à quel point l'équipe des Serpentard était difficile à battre. Chase aurait dû le savoir aussi mais il était bien trop aveuglé par son propre orgueil pour s'en apercevoir. Rose n'aurait jamais cru penser cela un jour mais elle pria de toute ses forces que Scorpius le ratatine pendant le match.

Au même moment, l'équipe des Serpentard firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Toute la table des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor les huèrent. Le capitaine des Serpentard encouragea les siffleurs à augmenter le volume. La table des Serpentard applaudit à tout rompre pour couvrir ceux qui conspuaient. Rose ne réagit pas. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et suivit du regard l'un des joueurs.

Scorpius n'avait pas encore enfilé sa tenue de Quidditch. Il riait avec l'un des frères Audley, les trois redoutables poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serpentard. D'énormes cernes entouraient le bas de ses yeux bleus et Rose devina, sans peine, qu'il n'avait pas dû fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Elle ne percevait plus les conversations de l'équipe d'attardés qui composaient l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Toute sa concentration était focalisée sur Scorpius qui s'assit avec son équipe, avec Albus, un peu perdu, parmi tous ces sportifs.

Alors qu'elle pensait de jamais croiser son regard, il tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais rose rencontra ses yeux. Il bloqua quelques instants, juste assez pour que Rose se sente mal à l'aise et excitée à la fois. Pour une fois, elle soutint son regard et tenta même un sourire. Pas ceux qui voulait dire qu'elle était désolée. Non, plus maintenant. Elle lui adressa un sourire confiant, de ceux qui avait le pouvoir de provoquer et de charmer à la fois. Par ce sourire, elle voulait lui intimer l'ordre de donner une raclée à ce grand con de Chase, comme il le lui avait demandé lors de son premier match, près des vestiaires. Elle vit qu'il était surpris et cela lui fit plaisir. Ce fut lui qui détourna les yeux, gêné et Rose eut l'impression de remporter une bataille.

— On y va…, dit une voix désagréable à côté d'elle.

Rose leva la tête vers Chase. Toutes son équipe se levait de table pour rejoindre leur vestiaire. Chase avait attrapé son bras en la poussant à les suivre. Son geste était pressant et brusque. Rose se demanda s'il avait remarqué l'échange silencieux entre elle et Scorpius.

Elle suivit le mouvement en attardant, encore une fois, son regard sur la table des Serpentard. Scorpius était tourné vers la batteuse de son équipe, une petite blonde à l'air suffisant et lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Rose pinça les lèvres et sortit de la salle en traînant des pieds jusqu'au vestiaire des Poufsouffle.

Chase l'arrêta à la porte. Rose le dévisagea sans comprendre puis se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'assister à leur pitoyable stratégie. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Chase avait tant insisté pour qu'elle les accompagne…

Celui-ci l'embrassa tout à coup. Il mit habilement sa main dans le bas de son dos et la colla à lui en prenant possession de ses lèvres. Le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qui s'était passé, Chase la relâcha avec un sourire.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il. On ne fera qu'une bouchée de ces saletés de mangemorts!

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de Rose. Il claqua la porte des vestiaires derrière lui, laissant Rose seule face à une porte close. Elle poussa un hurlement de rage et s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche. Elle se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la prenait par surprise comme ça.

OoO

Lorsque son équipe et lui-même quittèrent la Grande Salle, les applaudissement de sa maison retentirent à tout rompre, éclipsant les tentatives pathétiques des autres maisons à leur saper le moral.

— Bonne chance, vieux! lui dit Hugo en le rejoignant avant qu'il ne sorte du château. T'as intérêt à gagner! J'ai misé gros sur toi pour réparer mon labo.

Hugo lui donna une tape d'encouragement dans le dos et Scorpius se contenta de sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin du petit génie pour lui donner l'envie de gagner. Pendant des nuits entières, il s'était imaginé arracher la victoire à cet empaffé de Chase. Rien n'y personne ne pourra l'empêcher de gagner aujourd'hui. Pas même l'expression de Rose lorsqu'il croisa son regard pendant le petit-déjeûner.

Elle était étrange, cela l'avait perturbé. Jamais il ne lui avait vu cet air de défi dans le regard. Il en avait tellement été troublé qu'il ne s'était empêché de détourner les yeux. S'il avait continué à la fixer, il savait pertinemment qu'il allait se mettre à rougir. Son orgueil ne l'aurait pas supporté.

— Bon ça va…, lui dit son capitaine dans son dos, pratiquement pas de vent. Le sol est plutôt dur mais reste quand même gelé, il faudra faire attention au décollage…

Rheeston, suivi de son équipe, arpenta le terrain en jetant des regards autour de lui. Leur capitaine s'était toujours montré très enthousiaste lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch. Il fut interrompu par les portes du château qui s'ouvrirent pour laisser les élèves sortir en masse sur la pelouse.

— Dans les vestaires! dit sèchement Rheeston.

Alice Lezer, leur batteuse, lança un regard éloquent à Scorpius pour se moquer de leur capitaine et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de rire. Tous enfilèrent leurs tenues vertes et argent en plaisantant (un peu trop au goût de Rheeston). Leur capitaine leur expliqua une dernière fois leur stratégie pour bloquer Chase dans ses changements de postes. Enfin, Rheeston annonça:

— Allons-y, c'est l'heure…

Leur entrée sur le terrain déclencha une véritable tempête sonore. Les trois quarts de la foule arboraient les couleurs jaune et noir des Poufsouffle en scandant le nom des joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Rien d'étonnant à cela: les Serpentard était la maison la plus mal aimée de Poudlard.

Derrière les buts de Serpentard, heureusement, deux cents élèves étaient habillés de vert et le serpent argenté de leur équipe scintillait sur leurs drapeaux. Le professeur Parkinson, assise au premier rang, était également vêtue de vert et souriait d'un air pompeux.

— Voici l'équipe de Serpentard! s'écria Rita, la préfère des Serdaigle, qui assurait aussi le commentaire du match, comme à l'accoutumée. Malefoy, Audley, Audley, Audley, Lezer, Gray et Rheeston. Reconnue comme la meilleure équipe que la maison Serpentard ait jamais eue depuis un bon nombre d'années…

Scorpius se sentit flatté et fit un signe à la foule de sa Maison, sur les gradins, ce qui fit redoubler les cris de joies. Ceux-ci éclipsèrent les huées des supporters de Poufsouffle.

— Et voici maintenant l'équipe de Poufsouffle, menée par leur capitaine, le beau Chase Wilson…

Explosion de joie sur les gradins des Poufsouffle. Scorpius assista, blasé, à l'avancée des membres de l'équipe qu'il allait affronter aujourd'hui. Ils marchaient tous avec cette assurance présomptueuse, comme s'ils avaient déjà gagné le match. Scorpius se demanda si Rose les avait accompagné jusqu'à leur entrée. Il l'avait vu les suivre quand ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle. A l'idée qu'elle ait pu encourager Chase dans les vestiaires, il eut la nausée.

— Les deux capitaines, vous vous serrez la main, dit Madame Bibine.

Rheeston et Chase s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se serrèrent la main comme si chacun essayait de briser les phalanges de l'autre.

— Enfourchez vos balais, dit Madame Bibine. Trois...deux...un…

Son coup de sifflet fut noyé par les cris de la foule qui saluèrent l'envolée des quatorze joueurs. Scorpius sentit le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à voler lui fit oublier tous ses soucis et surtout le souvenir de la rouquine. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, vit Chase à l'autre bout du terrain. Il accéléra brutalement en quête du Vif d'or.

— Serpentard à l'attaque, annonça Rita. Regis Audley, l'aîné des frères, en possession du Souaffle, descend vers les buts de Poufsouffle. Non! Le Souaffle est intercepté par Chase Wilson qui fait encore du zèle... Et VLAN! Alice Lezer dévue un cognard sur Wilson, celle-ci n'est pas arrêté par sa beauté. Il lâche le Souaffle, récupéré par Franck Audley, le cadet et...il marque! Dix à zéro en faveur de Serpentard!

Franck, un petit blond, très mince mais très agile, leva le poing en signe de victoire sous les cris enthousiastes des supporters de Serpentard.

— Aie!

Taylor, le gardien des Poufsouffle, tomba de son balai à une hauteur qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il était tombé sans raison apparente et il ne semblait pas vouloir se remettre debour. Madame Bibine siffla une pause et vola en piqué sur le gardien. Elle l'aida à se relever et tapota sa baguette sur son crâne. Scorpius lut sur ses lèvres "Commotion". Taylor se redressa soudain en pleine forme et remonta sur son balai. Scorpius soupira, cela les aurait arrangé si l'équipe de Poufsouffle se passait d'un de leurs joueurs, même le plus nul.

Madame Bibine donna un nouveau coup de sifflet. Scorpius repartit à la recherche du Vif d'or, sans cesser d'écouter attentivement les commentaire de Rita. Il chercha du regard Chase qui patrouillait au-dessus de ses buts comme pour s'assurer que son gardien fasse son boulot pour une fois, ou pour prendre sa place le plus vite possible si besoin.

— Serpentard à l'attaque avec Henry Audley en possession du Souafle, le benjamin file vers les buts… Oh! IL L'A FAIT EXPRES!

Taylor, le gardien des Poufsouffle, avait coupé la trajectoire d'Henry mais au lieu d'essayer de s'emparer du Souaffle, il lui avait attrapé la tête en la tirant comme si elle avait été le ballon. Henry avait fait un tonneau en parvenant d'extrême justesse à rester sur son balai. Mais il avait perdu le Souafle, rattrapé par Chase qui semblait avoir calculé ce qui allait se passer.

Madame Bibine donna un nouveau coup de sifflet en se précipitant sur Taylor. Cette fois-ci, elle ne l'examina pas mais lui hurla dessus pendant de longues minutes. Celui-ci avait un air hébété comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Scorpius trouva cela très louche. Il se tourna vers Chase qui observait la scène de loin, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le Souafle fut remis en jeu et Chase l'intercepta facilement en virevoltant entre les joueurs pour marquer le premier but des Poufsouffles.

Tandis que Chase perdait son temps en prenant la place de ses poursuiveurs, Scorpius restait concentré sur sa tâche. Il se sentit soudain comme électrisé. Il venait d'apercevoir le Vif d'or qui scintillait au pied de l'un des buts de Serpentard, ces mêmes buts que venait de marquer Chase, à seulement trois mètres de son véritable objectif. Scorpius retint sa respiration. Il ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid et donner le change.

Il accéléra brutalement dans le sens opposé de la position réelle du Vif d'or. Il savait Chase trop occupé à savourer ses points marqués. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la petite balle dorée et Scorpius espérait attirer son attention à l'autre bout du terrain. A défaut de Chase, il fut soudain assailli par les deux batteurs de Poufsouffle.

C'était pile ce qu'il voulait. Les commentaires de Rita décrirent la scène qui alerta immédiatement Chase en se demandant si son adversaire n'avait pas repéré le Vif d'or. Il esquiva un cognard lancé par Martin. Un second cognard frôla son coude et dans son dos, il percevait le sifflement du balai de Chase poussé à son maximum. Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Au tout dernier moment, il tira sur le manche de son balai qui monta tout à coup en chandelle. Chase n'eut pas les mêmes réflexes du Serpentard et s'écrasa contre les gradins des professeurs en tombant lourdement de son balai dans un craquement sinistre. Scorpius savait qu'il aurait dû se précipiter sur le Vif d'or mais il était trop heureux d'admirer Chase se débattre avec les professeurs, furieux. Il éclata de rire sous les applaudissements explosifs des Serpentard dans les gradins adjacents. Lorsqu'il fit demi-tour, le Vif d'or avait disparu.

— Serpentard de nouveau à l'attaque, Audley s'empare du Souafle, suivie de près par Tremblack... Chase remonte sur son balai. Ohlalala, le professeur Flitwick à l'air furieux. Tremblack a repris le Souaffle, il fonce vers les buts de Serpentard. Rheeston bloque! Lui aussi est très beau garçon, pour un Serpentard.

Il y eut une explosion de cris enthousiastes sur les gradins de Serpentard. Chase avait rejoint ses joueurs et leur hurlaient des jurons, écumant de rage. Scorpius ne sut jamais ce qu'il cracha à ses joueurs mais le match devint soudain très tendu. Martin s'acharnait sur le plus petit frère Audley avec sa batte en lui envoyant cognard sur cognard. Tremblack collait au train de l'aîné à tel point, que celui-ci avait du mal à virer. Madame Bibine accorda un penalty à Serpentard lorsque Taylor, encore une fois hors de contrôle, donna un gros coup de coude à Franck sur le point de marquer. Le cadet réussit à marquer et le score était à présent de vingt à dix en faveur de Serpentard.

Le Vif d'or était toujours introuvable. Chase s'était désintéressé au match pour se concentrer uniquement à Malefoy. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le sale coup qu'il lui avait joué et il s'était mis à le suivre. Scorpius l'ignora le plus possible, restant en altitude et scrutant les alentours…

Henry marqua. Trente à dix. Puis son frère aîné, Regis. Quarante à dix. Puis Franck, le cadet. Cinquante à dix. Chase hurlait dans le dos de Scorpius. Taylor ne semblait plus bon à rien. Il ne bougeait plus se contentant de stagner près de ses buts sans réagir à l'arrivée des poursuiveurs de Serpentard. Si Chase voulait gagner le match, il allait devoir attraper le Vif d'or, au plus vite.

Sur les gradins, les supporters de Serpentard hurlaient à s'en casser la voix. Leur équipe avait cinquante points d'avance et si Scorpius attrapait le Vif d'or maintenant, ils pouvaient se hisser en haut du classement pour gagner la coupe.

Scorpius faisait le tour du terrain, loin au-dessus des autres joueurs, suivi de près par Chase dont il pouvait sentir l'humeur massacrante, dans son dos. Il finit par se rapprocher tellement près que leurs genoux ne cessaient de se heurter. Scorpius pouvait sentir toute sa haine à son égard. Scorpius n'en était pas gêné, il en avait aussi à revendre. Il ne rêvait que de le jeter de son balai. Il aurait aimé le feinté de nouveau mais il était quasi certain qu'il ne se laisserait pas leurrer une deuxième fois.

— T'es fier, hein? Malefoy… Tu m'as bien eu la dernière fois. Ça n'arrivera plus!

— On parie?

— Franck Audley s'empare du Souafle, commenta Rita, il s'approche des buts. Taylor reste toujours inactif. C'est étrange, tout de même…

Scorpius jeta un coup d'oeil vers le terrain. A part Chase, tous les joueurs de Poufsouffle se précipitaient vers Franck pour lui bloquer la route à la place de leur gardien devenu inutile. C'était mal connaître les capacités de leurs trois poursuiveurs. Comme s'ils étaient dotés d'une même et unique cerveau, les trois frères se passèrent le Souaffle entre les joueurs de Poufsouffle avec une telle dextérité qu'aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de réagir. Ce fut Régis, l'aîné des Audley qui récupéra, en dernier, le Souaffle qu'il marqua sans mal.

— Il marque! Serpentard mène de soixante à dix.

Scorpius s'était distrait avec la performance impressionnante des frères Audley. Son coeur faillit s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il vit Chase, l'air triomphant, foncé en piqué. Il crut d'abord à une feinte mais à un peu plus d'un mètre au-dessus du sol brillait un minuscule point doré. Scorpius libéra toute la puissance de son balai, mais Chase lui semblait avoir des kilomètres d'avance. Il enragea à l'idée qu'il emporte le match en attrapant le Vif d'or.

— Vas-y! murmura Scorpius à son balai.

Il gagnait du terrain sur Chase… Scorpius faillit se manger un cognard envoyé par Martin mais dévié au dernier moment par Alice qui le renvoya à Chase. Celui-ci se le prit de plein fouet à l'arrière de son balai en le désarçonnant un peu. Scorpius gagna les précieuses minutes qui lui permit de le rattraper. Il se trouvait juste derrière Chase, à présent. Puis, il parvint à sa hauteur.

Chase repoussa violemment Scorpius en jouant du coude. Le Serpentard tint bon. Il lui décocha un sourire féroce avant de tendre les deux bras en lâchant le manche de son balai. Il dégagea la main tendue de Chase et resserra ses deux paumes sur la petite balle volante.

Le poing en l'air, Scorpius remonta en chandelle. Un tonnerre d'acclamations explosa dans le stade. Scorpius s'éleva au-dessus de la foule des spectateurs en brandissant le symbole de leur victoire. Il fit un tour du terrain avec le reste de son équipe avant de redescendre sur la pelouse, toujours sous les cris enthousiastes des supporters verts et argents.

Pendant ce temps, Madame Bibine fonçait sur Taylor, très inquiète pour son état. Le reste de l'équipe des Poufsouffle atterrirent, dépités sur la pelouse du terrain. Il vit Chase bondir de son balai, blanc de rage et foudroyant du regard le reste de son équipe. En serrant la minuscule balle frétillante dans son poing, Scorpius était heureux. Il avait réussi à battre Chase et a vengé Rose, même si tout était devenu très différent entre eux deux. Il la chercha des yeux dans la foule. Il espéra secrètement retrouver son sourire, son expression de joie et une certaine fierté.

— Tu as réussi, hein Malefoy? cracha-t'il à Scorpius en s'approchant de lui. Tu as enfin réussi à gagner contre moi.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il cherchait toujours Rose des yeux. Il réussit à trouver Albus qui descendait des gradins avec Hugo, la mine réjouie. Après tout, il avait gagné son pari. Il leur montra son poing où il tenait toujours le vif d'or et ils lui sourirent à son tour. Mais où était Rose?

— Tu la cherches, hein? lança Chase tandis qu'Albus et Hugo s'approchait de leur ami. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour la petite Rose Weasley. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes, tout le temps. Comme un petit Doxys devant un Botrucs.

Alors que Scorpius s'apprêtait à aller à la rencontre de son meilleur ami et de son cousin, il s'immobilisa soudain en se tournant lentement vers Chase.

— C'est tellement drôle, reprit Chase d'un ton railleur. Tu auras beau gagner tous les matchs de Quidditch que tu veux ou me battre en cours ou dans un duel, tu seras beau meilleur en tout, il y aura toujours un domaine sur lequel j'aurai toujours _le dessus_.

Chase s'était approché tout près de Scorpius qui restait toujours immobile, la mâchoire serrée, serrant de plus en plus fort le Vif d'or dans sa paume. La colère de Chase s'était transformée en joie sadique. Il se délectait des réactions de Scorpius à chaque mot prononcé. Bientôt, son visage fut si près du sien que Scorpius sentit ses postillons sur sa peau.

— Et quand je dis "dessus", murmura-t'il. Je te parle, bien sûr, de la position.

Sans prendre le temps de sortir sa baguette magique, Scorpius frappa Chase au visage avec son poing qui serrait encore le Vif d'or. Il se fichait des cris hystériques autour de lui qui suivirent son premier coup. Il avait complètement oublié que les professeurs les regardaient. La seule chose qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui, en cet instant, était d'infliger la plus grande douleur possible à Chase. Scorpius le plaqua au sol en s'asseyant sur lui pour mieux le frapper au visage. Il se fichait des coups que Chase essayait désespérément de lui rendre, il frappait encore et encore, aveuglé par la colère.

— SCORPIUS! NON! hurla la voix d'Albus.

Il entendit aussi des gens crier autour de lui, Chase gémissant de plus en plus sous ses poings et Hugo pousser des jurons, choqués. Il perçut, dans toute cette cacophonie lointaine, le sifflement de Madame Bibine qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il s'en fichait toujours.

— _Impedimenta_!

Scorpius se retrouva projeté à terre par la puissance du sortilège. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un mauvais rêve. A quelques mètres de loin, Chase se tortillait dans la neige, le visage en sang et gémissant comme un porcelet sur le point d'être égorgé.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? s'exclama Madame Bibine tandis que Scorpius se relevait d'un bond.

Elle était accompagné du professeur Flitwick qui roulait des yeux scandalisé en rangeant sa baguette. C'était lui qui avait lancé le sort d'Entrave. La foule s'était amassé autour du Serpentard, des professeurs et de Chase toujours au sol. Scorpius se rendit compte de tous les regards braqués sur lui. Le souffle court, il baissa les yeux sur ses poings. Ses articulations étaient en sang.

— Je suis tout bonnement scandalisé! s'écria Flitwick sur le point de s'évanouir. Devant toute l'école en plus. D'abord un duel et puis _ça_…. Vous n'avez évidemment rien à dire pour votre défense, Mr Malefoy?

— Non, répondit-il en sentant sa colère pulsée encore dans ses veines.

Il leva les yeux vers la foule et croisa le regard qu'il cherchait tout à l'heure, avant que Chase ne le provoque. Rose se tenait entre Thomas et Lily, l'air grave. Elle n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux, comme lors de son premier duel face à Chase. Mais Scorpius ne l'avait plus vu pleurer depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Il décela dans son regard une expression de pitié qui le révulsa. Après tout, c'était pour elle qu'il s'était battu...ou alors, était-ce pour sa fierté?

— Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre une semaine de retenue entière et de vous enlever votre permission pour les prochaines sorties à Pré-Au-Lard. Estimez-vous heureux que l'on ne vous renvoie pas… J'écrirai d'ailleurs à vos parents pour…

— Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, dit brusquement Scorpius.

— Ah oui? Et pourquoi donc? s'énerva Flitwick.

— Parce qu'ils n'ouvriront pas la lettre. Ils m'ont foutu dehors et n'ont que faire de mes histoires à Poudlard maintenant.

La réplique de Flitwick s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Scorpius n'attendit pas qu'on lui donne la permission de partir. Il ramassa son balai près de Chase qui eut un petit cri plaintif lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher. Un silence de mort avait suivi sa révélation sur ses parents. Scorpius avait le sang qui lui battait les tempes. Il se sentait observé, épié, jugé. Il détesta la pitié qu'il lut dans de nombreux regard lorsqu'il fendit la foule pour se rendre au vestiaire des Serpentard.

OoO

Rose avait assisté à toute la scène, impuissante. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scorpius s'était jeté ainsi que Chase mais pour une fois, elle lui donna raison. Elle l'aurait aidé à le tenir si elle avait réussi à fendre la foule plus vite. Au moment où elle se rapprocha du premier rang, près de Lily et Thomas, le professeur Flitwick avait déjà lancé son sort pour les écarter.

Lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard alors qu'il se faisait humilier devant toute l'école, elle avait ressenti une bouffée d'espoir, quelque chose de nouveau et de très fort. Elle aurait voulu prendre sa défense, expliquer à toute cette foule compacte à quel point Chase était le pire des garçons. Elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Qu'il avait gagné! Mais elle n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche et se désola de sa lâcheté. Personne ne parla d'ailleurs. Scorpius était seul face aux professeurs et lorsqu'il révéla à tout le monde qu'il s'était fait jeter du domicile familial, le coeur de Rose s'était serré dans sa poitrine.

Scorpius s'était enfuit. Il avait pris le chemin de ses vestiaires. Flitwick dispersa les élèves qui murmuraient entre eux. Même l'équipe de Quidditch de Scorpius semblait surprise par ses révélations. Plusieurs filles et joueurs de Poufsouffle se précipitèrent sur la carcasse gémissante et sanguinolente de Chase. Madame Bibine l'aida à se relever et ils partirent tous vers l'infirmerie.

— Ce sale type l'a sûrement bien mérité, cracha Lily en se pelotonnant à Thomas.

Albus était soucieux. Il contemplait Chase entouré de sa cour, rentré au château et précédé par les élèves dans les couleurs de leur Maison. Lily et Thomas suivirent le mouvement, discutant encore de ce qu'avait fait Scorpius. Tout le monde ne devait plus penser qu'à ça. La victoire des Serpentard avait totalement été éclipsée par la bagarre entre Scorpius et Chase, lui donnant tout le crédit de la victime. Rose avait envie de vomir.

Ayant pris sa décision, elle s'écarta de la foule qui se pressait aux portes du château et prit l'autre chemin, celui qui conduisait aux vestiaires. Rose n'était jamais entré dans ceux des Serpentard. Elle hésita un moment devant la porte se demandant si c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Puis, elle entra sans frapper.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle n'eut aucun mal à distinguer la silhouette de Scorpius, assis sur l'un des bancs, la tête baissée, les mains sur ses genoux, la respiration haletante. Elle s'approcha doucement. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, au son de ses pas, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis il reprit cet air las. Rose remarqua le sang sur ses mains.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t'elle d'une voix douce.

— Est-ce que tu me croiras, cette fois? répliqua-t'il avec sarcasme.

— Il a parlé de moi, si je comprends bien.

Scorpius garda le silence. Ses mains tremblaient sur ses genoux et du sang coulait le long de ses manches. Il avait l'air en état de choc.

— Va-t'en…

— Je ne partirai pas, dit Rose d'un ton ferme.

— JE T'AI DIT DE PARTIR! cria Scorpius. Je ne veux pas de toi ici.

Rose avait sursauté quand il avait haussé la voix sur elle. Mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en s'appuyant négligemment sur le mur d'en face, comme si les cris de colère de Scorpius ne l'atteignaient pas.

— Je reste…

— Tu es devenue têtue, maintenant? se moqua Scorpius.

— Je l'ai toujours été, je crois.

Il la sonda un moment, interloqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Rose soutint son regard comme elle l'avait fait dans la Grande Salle. Elle voulait lui signifier qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille naïve et faible. Elle voulait résister, se battre contre lui, car elle savait qu'il était blessé, physiquement comme mentalement, et qu'il avait besoin de son aide, qu'il le veuille ou non.

— S'il te plaît, va-t'en…

— Non, dit encore Rose.

— Je ne vais pas te supplier, l'avertit-il.

— Tu devrais…

Il se tut, une nouvelle fois choquée par ses paroles. Rose eut un petit sourire. Elle réussissait à le désarçonner finalement. C'était plus facile qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé...Scorpius s'étala sur le banc, vaincu.

— Tu es en train de me tuer, Rose Weasley.

Elle l'observa longuement. Il cachait ses yeux avec son bras, sa main recourbée comme les pattes d'une araignée. Son autre main gisait dans le vide, gouttant sur le plancher des vestiaires. Il poussa un profond soupir.

— Je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec toi, Rose. J'ai d'autres choses à gérer. Penser à toi est trop douloureux pour m'infliger ça en plus, tu comprends? J'en peux plus, là. La situation avec mes parents, mes histoires avec toi…et Chase! C'est trop. Quelle année de merde!

Il se redressa en gémissant. Il cracha un glaire rougeâtre à ses pieds. Chase l'avait frappé au visage et il devait saigner aussi à l'intérieur de sa joue.

— Manquait plus que ça…, marmonna Scorpius en touchant sa tempe endolorie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? répéta Rose. Pour que tu en viennes à le frapper…

Les épaules de Scorpius s'affaissèrent. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se décider à parler.

— Il m'a dit que j'avais beau gagné contre lui au quidditch, je ne gagnerais jamais ton coeur parce qu'il lui appartient. Et qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut de toi, en gros…

— Tu sais que c'est faux! dit Rose en faisant un pas vers lui.

Scorpius acquiesça lentement mais son visage exprimait tout sauf de la confiance. Il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux. Il la fuyait car il avait peur de souffrir en espérant. Rose fit encore un pas. Elle était tout près de lui et elle tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'il avait tort, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et que le grand perdant était, en définitive, Chase Wilson.

Rose s'accroupit à sa hauteur et elle le força à la regarder en face. Il avait un air désespérément las, fatiguée, comme s'il venait de subir mille ans de malheur. Rose lui sourit doucement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds puis descendit sur sa joue meurtrie. Il gémit faiblement mais ne retint pas sa main.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t'il dans un souffle.

— Je te prouve que Chase a tort sur toute la ligne.

Elle le repoussa doucement en arrière en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Il l'observa, curieux, sans toutefois réagir à ses caresse. Rose le dominait et elle profita du plaisir de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux de lever son menton vers elle pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser.

Ce baiser dura longtemps et Scorpius gémit entre ses lèvres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi intime et ils se sentirent assoiffés l'un l'autre. Les mains de Scorpius passèrent sous le pull de Rose tandis qu'il explorait sa bouche. Il referma les bras sur elle et la serra contre lui. Rose gémit à son tour entre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit la ligne dure de son pantalon pressée contre elle. Elle fit glisser ses mains plus bas, téméraire, jusqu'à sa ceinture et Scorpius l'arrêta en lui saisissant les poignets.

Sa respiration était haletante et il la dévisagea dans une question muette. Pour toute réponse, les poignets toujours entravés, Rose se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur ses lèvres. Il poussa un grognement de plaisir et ravit sa bouche, une nouvelle fois, passionnément tandis que les doigts de Rose, enfin libérés, s'activait sur son pantalon.

Il lui enleva son pull qu'il jeta en arrière et elle l'aida à enlever sa tenue de quidditch dans des gestes pressés, parfois un peu maladroit. Leurs doigts se rencontrèrent souvent et ils se dévoraient du regard à chaque fois. Elle découvrit son torse, caressa ses pectoraux puis remonta jusqu'à l'arrière de sa nuque en lui donnant une série de baiser, comme si elle ne supportait plus de plus avoir le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il défit son soutien-gorge et s'occupa de ses seins en les pressant doucement dans ses paumes aux articulations déchirées. Son autre main descendit jusqu'à l'intimité de Rose qui poussa un faible gémissement lorsqu'il toucha un endroit sensible.

Rose s'accrocha à ses épaules tandis que ses doigts s'insinuaient en elle, d'abord timidement puis de façon plus osée. Elle rougit contre son épaule et lorsqu'elle rejeta la tête en arrière, en grimaçant de plaisir, Scorpius l'observait fasciné, le regard fiévreux, ravi de toutes ses réactions passionnées.

Soudain, il retira ses doigts et souleva un peu la jeune fille qui baissa les yeux, surprise. Elle eut un hoquet involontaire lorsqu'elle découvrit ce que Scorpius cachait sous ses caleçons. Il la guida, ses mains sur ses hanches et s'immobilisa au dernier moment, pressant son visage entre ses seins. Il attendait un consentement, qu'il peinait à demander, ses mains tremblant sur sa peau rendue incandescente. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle et que Rose y lut tout le désir et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, elle fut soudain enveloppée dans une douce torpeur et se fut elle qui se laissa pénétrer lentement.

Elle haletait. Une chaleur intense irradiait son corps comme si elle était sur le point de fondre, de se dissoudre. Elle s'accrocha au épaule de Scorpius à mesure que qu'il s'insinuait en elle, toujours plus profondément. Elle lutta contre la douleur en se mordant le poignet pour réfréner le cri qu'elle était sur le point de pousser. Scorpius poussa un gémissement en lui caressant les cheveux. Rose sentait tout son corps trembler dans ses bras et elle comprit, dans une fièvre envoûtante, à quel point il avait lutté pour résister à la tentation pendant tout ce temps. Il ne bougeait pas. Ils restaient unis et ils se regardèrent un moment, saisis tous les deux de frissons qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid.

Rose s'habituait à la douleur. En confiance, elle souleva un peu les hanches et le mouvement lui arracha une grimace. Il guida doucement son bassin et elle le suivit en se concentrant sur son regard bleu pour oublier tout le mal qu'elle ressentait.

Soudain, ils entendirent des voix près de la porte des vestaires. Scorpius tourna vivement la tête et Rose se releva précipitamment, laissant échapper un cri de douleur en s'arrachant à Scorpius. Ils se contemplèrent, paniqués. Ils étaient quasi nus tous les deux, en sueur, la respiration haletante et les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Scorpius étaient sur le point d'entrer.

Scorpius se leva du banc et lui saisit le poignet. Il la tira vers les douches, à l'arrière des vestaires, ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et ferma la porte d'une des cabines derrière lui. Rose s'appuya contre le mur de carrelage qui ruisselait déjà d'eau. Elle tremblait, partagée entre l'excitation et la peur. Elle sentit un filet de liquide chaud couler le long de sa cuisse et elle essuya précipitamment le sang qui se mêlait à l'eau. Scorpius, se défit de ses derniers habits qu'il balança au-dessus de la porte de la cabine. Il tournait le dos à Rose, attendant quelque chose.

— Scorpius? T'es là? appela la voix de son capitaine en entrant dans les douches.

— Ouais…

— Ça va, vieux?

— Oui, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, là…

— Comme tu veux...On est à côté, si t'as besoin.

— Merci mais ça va aller…

Les pas de Rheeston s'éloignèrent et Scorpius se retourna sur Rose. Il était entièrement nu et c'était la première fois pour Rose qu'elle le voyait en tenue d'Adam. L'eau ruisselait dans ses cheveux, sur son visage et il avait un regard féroce, un peu sauvage. Rose soutint son regard, sentant le désir afflué dans son bas-ventre. Lui aussi, semblait être parfaitement prêt. Il s'approcha lentement en la plaquant contre le mur carrelé. Rose retint son souffle et sentit le sien tout près.

— On reprend là où on était? demanda-t'il d'une voix rauque.

Il l'embrassa longuement et elle le sentit se tendre sous ses caresses. Rose laissa échapper un soupir. Elle avait encore mal mais elle ne pouvait le laisser lui échapper, une fois de plus. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, Rose opina et Scorpius la fit frissonner lorsque sa main passa de sa hanche au triangle sous ses cuisses.

— Essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruits, lui chuchota-t'il à l'oreille. Ils risqueraient d'entendre.

— Parle pour toi, répliqua Rose dans un souffle.

Scorpius rit entre ses lèvres puis descendit sur sa nuque en se pressant de plus en plus contre elle. Rose s'accrochait à ses épaules, laissait ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux. Elle sentit le bassin de Scorpius se arquer et la soulever un peu pour qu'il puisse de nouveau s'unir à elle. Rose se raidit lorsqu'elle le sentit plonger en elle, de plus en plus profond. Elle poussa un petit cri qui lui fit relever la tête, inquiet. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et elle se mordit le gras du bras lorsqu'il bougea une première fois. Il se mit à bouger, d'abord très lentement. Il soutenait ses fesses contre lui pour trouver la position la plus confortable.

Rose poussa un autre cri lorsqu'il accéléra le mouvement et il la fit taire en l'embrassant. Elle lui mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle ressentit encore la brûlure de leur étreinte. Surpris, il poussa un gémissement en diminuant un peu le rythme. Les jambes de Rose tremblaient et bientôt quelle ne pourrait supporter cette position, emportée par une chaleur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Scorpius finit par soulever ses jambes autour de lui et il continua pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se tendent brusquement. Il l'embrassa soudain avec passion en libérant un long gémissement rauque. Il la laissa retomber sur le carrelage mouillé et se retira, la respiration hachée. Rose sentait son bas-ventre pulsée et elle tint encore Scorpius dans ses bras, elle goûta sa peau mouillée, brûlante et il réussit à se détendre, enfin.

Scorpius la serra dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Rose continua à lui caresser les cheveux, sans parler, sous la douche chaude, leur peau collée l'une à l'autre. Elle sourit pour elle, heureuse de ce moment qu'elle avait partagé avec lui. Ils se retrouvaient, après les malentendus, la jalousie, seuls au monde, unis dans tous les sens du terme. Rose était heureuse…

Le Serpentard se détacha de la rouquine. Il rabattit ses mèches mouillées en arrière, l'air soudain très gêné.

— Je crois qu'ils sont partis... , ne trouva-t'il rien d'autre à dire.

Rose le contempla sans comprendre son attitude. Il réagissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Malgré l'eau bouillante de la douche, elle se sentit soudain glacée. Scorpius la regarda encore, en silence. La passion de ses yeux bleus avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que de l'inquiétude dans son regard, avec une touche de culpabilité qui horrifia la jeune fille. Il s'approcha de Rose et elle eut l'espoir, un moment, qu'il la reprenne dans ses bras. A la place, il ferma le robinet d'eau et la recouvrit d'une épaisse serviette de bain aux couleurs des Serpentard. Il ouvrit ensuite la cabine et s'immobilisa, un instant, sans toutefois la regarder dans les yeux.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal, eut-il le culot de lui dire avant de partir.


	24. Saint-Valentin chez Madame Pieddodu

24

SAINT-VALENTIN CHEZ MADAME PIEDDODU

* * *

En de début de mois de février, Scorpius rejoignait, tous les matins et entre les pauses, Hugo et Albus affairés dans le laboratoire du petit génie pour le remettre en ordre et essayer de fabriquer à nouveau son fameux scanner. Scorpius leur apportait à manger et leur tenait compagnie. Cela lui évitait le plus possible de croiser Rose dans les couloirs.

Il avait commis une erreur dans les vestiaires et il s'en voulait terriblement. Rose était différente à ce match de Quidditch. Il avait remarqué son changement d'attitude, cette soudaine confiance et lorsqu'elle avait commencé à le séduire, il avait perdu tout contrôle. Il avait été envahi par une faim impossible à contrôler, à laquelle il n'avait pas pu résister. Rose s'était donné à lui et il s'était perdu en elle. Le plaisir qui en résultat, hantait encore ses nuits.

Peu après leur union, lorsque l'excitation du Serpentard était descendue dans une fatigue réjouie. Il avait tout de suite été envahi par la peur, la culpabilité et les regrets. Ils avaient beau avoir fait la chose, Rose était toujours avec Chase même si elle jouait la comédie à la demande de son cousin. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ait essayé de se jouer de lui et au lieu de parler, discussion qui aurait sans doute fini dans les larmes et les cris, il s'était enfui comme un voleur, laissant seule sa compagne complètement nue, dans les vestiaires des Serpentard.

Il avait fuit comme un lâche et il s'en voulait pour cela.

Mais Rose s'était vengée malgré elle. Car depuis ce jour, Scorpius était hanté par son souvenir. Il repassait dans sa tête ses yeux ambrés écarquillés, larges et troublés. Il n'entendait plus que ses cris contre son épaules, ses boucles qui lui chatouillaient le nez et sa peau brûlante sous ses doigts. Elle l'avait supporté sans broncher et il avait éprouver un plaisir païen à demeurer en elle. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose...recommencer. Hélas, le peu de fois où il avait recroisé Rose dans le château, elle était toujours escorté par Chase, le visage encore un peu tuméfié par les coups qu'il lui avait balancé sur le terrain de Quidditch.

D'ailleurs, toute l'école lui tenait rigueur pour la bagarre. Chase n'était qu'une victime, violenté par un perfide Serpentard qui avait dû le surprendre par derrière. Chase s'était fait plaindre par toutes les filles de Poudlard, maison confondue et plusieurs élèves avaient commencé à balancer des injures à Scorpius Malefoy en le traitant notamment de fils de Mangemort.

Les professeurs lui avaient aussi fait payer son manquement. Flitwick confirma sa retenue par une semaine entière à nettoyer les fonds de chaudron dans la réserve de Parkinson. Le sous-directeur lui avait enlevé encore cinquante point et le niveau d'émeraude des Serpentard n'avait jamais été aussi bas dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Scorpius s'en fichait. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Rose, nuit et jour. Il avait été stupide de croire que se séparer d'elle, lui permettrait de retrouver ses esprits. Maintenant qu'elle lui manquait, d'autant plus après leur échange dans les douches des Serpentard, il supportait encore moins son absence et de la voir toujours dans l'ombre de Chase.

Dans les vestiaires, elle lui avait dit qu'il se trompait. Qu'il gagnerait toujours contre Chase en ce qui concernait Rose. Mais il n'avait pas osé la croire, ne voulant plus souffrir un jour de plus. Quel idiot! Il n'avait décidément pas assez de forces mentales pour résister à ses avances, ni de se guérir d'elle.

Il était faible et cela le répugnait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as à bouder, comme ça? lança Albus qui avait levé la tête vers Scorpius en se détournant des plans de Hugo.

Lui et son cousin avait fait apparaître une table de bois où ils avaient étalé tous les plans qu'Hugo avait pu récupérer dans son coffre. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'ils avaient commencé à les étudier en même temps qu'Hugo réparait son laboratoire avec des pièces récupérées (ou chipées) ci et là.

— Il boude? demanda Hugo en mordant dans un sandwich, apporté par le Serpentard.

— Oui, je reconnaîtrai cette expression entre toute.

— Lâche-moi! grogna Scorpius en allant s'asseoir dans un coin.

— Oulah! Il est énervé.

— Merci, Hugo, répliqua Albus irrité. Qu'est-ce que tu as? Vas-y, vide ton sac!

Scorpius se laissa tomber sur une caisse qui se plia légèrement sous son poids.

— Je me demandais simplement quand le scanner serait fini…, mentit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Ben dis donc… Ça te tient à coeur cette histoire de scanner, rétorqua Hugo avec sarcasme en bidouillant des fils dans sa nouvelle console.

— Ça prend du temps, dit Albus. Hugo n'a pas encore récupéré toutes ses... facultés intellectuelles après le sort d'Oubliette.

— Oh, ça va, hein! Je ne suis pas devenu débile, non plus, rétorqua Hugo. Je suis juste un peu moins intelligent. A votre niveau, je dirais…

— Charmant, soupira Scorpius.

La cloche sonna à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Le bruit annonçait à Hugo quand les cours reprenaient pour pouvoir envoyer son clone en classe, sans arriver en retard. Scorpius et Albus prirent leurs affaires et saluèrent Hugo en suivant son clone qui ouvrait déjà la porte de sortie avec des gestes un peu trop mécanique. Ils débouchèrent au septième étage, désert. Le faux Hugo prit la direction de son prochain cours en se cognant sur plusieurs armures lorsqu'il zigzagua dans les escaliers. Scorpius et Albus prirent la direction de la Tour Est, Albus avait divination tandis que Scorpius devait se rendre à son énième heure de retenue dans la salle des potions. Il en avait plus qu'assez de passer ses retenues avec le professeur Parkinson. Depuis qu'elle avait été mis au courant de sa disgrâce auprès de ses parents (sûrement par son père lui-même), elle n'avait plus du tout jouer la comédie du mentor à son égard. De semaines en semaines, elle était devenue mesquine et revancharde.

— Bon, dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe vraiment! lui dit Albus alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient près de la trappe de Trelawney.

Scorpius se planta devant son meilleur ami. La colère qu'il avait accumulé depuis toutes ces semaines, tambourinait dans ses tempes. S'il devait trouver un responsable à tous ses malheurs, il ne pouvait nier l'implication d'Albus dans ce désastre et il voulait le faire se sentir mal, au moins autant que lui.

— Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à libérer Rose?

Albus lâcha un gros soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Ecoute...je te l'ai déjà dit. Tant que le scanner n'est pas fini, on manque trop d'informations pour se passer d'un espion auprès de Chase, tu comprends?

— Non! répondit Scorpius.

— Si ça compte, il est déjà sur le qui-vive après votre altercation. Il faut quelqu'un de confiance à ses côtés et comme il sous-estime Rose, elle peut très bien réussir à recueillir de précieuses informations.

— C'est débile! renchérit Scorpius sur un ton plus agressif qu'il n'aurait voulu.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, bon sang! s'exclama Albus.

Cela se passait mal et Albus le sentait. Il sonda son ami en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui. Scorpius détourna aussitôt le regard, trop effrayé par ce que pourrait découvrir ce génie perspicace. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Albus sache ce qu'il avait fait avec sa cou…

— T'as couché avec Rose, c'est ça? lâcha Albus, les yeux légèrement écarquillés derrière ses lunettes rondes.

Scorpius se demanda brusquement si Albus n'avait pas utilisé la legilimancie pour lire dans son esprit. Le visage de ce dernier passa par plusieurs expression: d'abord la surprise, puis la curiosité puis le dégoût. Scorpius se sentit extrêmement gêné et détourna le regard pour ne pas qu'il puisse capter des images mentales au cas où son ami ait vraiment réussi à pénétrer son esprit.

— Mon oncle va te tuer, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

— Merci, Albus…

— Et vous êtes toujours séparés? demanda-t'il encore.

Plusieurs élèves de septième année commencèrent à s'amasser en bas de l'échelle en discutant feuilles de thé. Scorpius était déjà en retard pour sa retenue mais il s'en fichait, à présent.

— On peut dire ça, répondit Scorpius, toujours aussi gêné. Je me suis, en quelque sorte, enfuit.

Les yeux d'Albus se plissèrent et Scorpius n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de la colère ou de la pitié.

— Je vois…, articula-t'il lentement. Je vois où se trouve le problème. Ecoute, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, d'accord?

Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule que Scorpius rejeta d'un mouvement du bras.

— Je ne veux pas que tu arranges notre relations par des combines psychologiques ou je ne sais quoi… Je veux seulement que tu la libères, Albus. C'est tout ce que je te demandes.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami et tourna les talons en bousculant les jeunes filles, occupées d'épier Albus derrière le dos du Serpentard. Il s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible en espérant que son ami accède à sa requête. Il le souhaitait de tout son coeur. Si Rose était libérée de Chase, il y aurait peut-être un espoir pour eux deux.

Peut-être…

OoO

Rose survolait Pré-Au-Lard, sur le dos de Raymar.

Depuis la semaine dernière, le temps s'était radouci considérablement. La neige avait commencé à fondre et Rose grelottait de moins en moins dans les airs alors qu'elle sortait Raymar en promenade.

Après son premier vol avec son griffon, Rose s'était montrée beaucoup plus présence pour la créature légendaire. Raymar était le symbole de sa rébellion, de tous ses changements qui commençaient à s'opérer en elle. A chaque fois qu'elle montait sur son dos et qu'elle prenait la voie des airs, c'était sa liberté qu'elle retrouvait. A chaque looping ou chandelle, elle ne pensait plus à ses Aspics, à ses parents, à son frère, au voleur de baguette, à Albus, à Chase et surtout pas à Scorpius.

Elle avait enragé lorsqu'il l'avait quitté juste après en avoir fini avec elle. Rose était en colère contre lui même si elle pouvait comprendre ce qui l'avait motivé dans cette fuite idiote. C'était la peur qui animait ce pauvre garçon et Scorpius avait craint, une nouvelle fois, que tout ce qui se passait entre eux n'était que provisoire, et que le lendemain, alors qu'il aurait le coeur plein d'espoir, il serait une nouvelle fois profondément déçu. Et tant qu'elle restait avec Chase, il en serait toujours ainsi.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait eu envie de cracher ses quatre vérités à ce grand con de Poufsouffle. Elle n'était pas allée, une seule fois, le voir sur son lit à l'infirmerie. Il avait bien assez de compagnie entre ses groupies et ses joueurs. Pendant les semaines qui avait suivi sa sortie, elle avait pu le tenir à l'écart en lui disant avoir été choquée par son attitude sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait beau se passer pour une victime, Rose savait qu'il avait provoqué Scorpius et elle réussit à faire croire à Chase qu'elle avait profondément peur des sorciers qui se livraient ainsi à des combats de moldus. Il avait essayé de se défendre en accusant Scorpius d'avoir commencé mais Rose, pour une fois, utilisa son rôle de victime pour le manipuler et ce petit stratagème lui procura la plus grande joie. Depuis, il la harcelait dans les couloirs et Rose se montrait la plus distante possible (surtout lorsqu'elle croisait Scorpius dans les couloirs) tout en respectant sa promesse faite à Albus. A ce stade, elle ne voyait plus trop quelles informations elle pourrait soutirer à Chase mais elle continuait tant qu'Albus ne lui donnait pas un signal clair de sa libération totale.

En attendant, elle rongeait son frein en jouant les reines glaciales.

Hier soir, Chase était revenu à la charge en lui glissant sous sa porte une carte de Saint-Valentin, chantante. Le message musical la suppliait de l'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour après-midi en amoureux. Après avoir lu la carte, Rose la déchira en deux en grimaçant.

En voyant le mot sous sa porte, elle avait espéré recevoir cette missive de Scorpius. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis les douches. Pas un signe, un regard, rien. Comme si tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, n'avait jamais eu lieu. Pourtant, elle avait gravé dans sa mémoire chaque moment, chaque soupir, chaque respiration. Elle se souvenait de ses doigts sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux et lorsqu'il l'avait touché… Elle avait encore son odeur et son goût très vifs dans son esprit. Rose ne pouvait pas tout effacé d'un claquement de doigt. Elle ne le _voulait_ pas.

Rose chassa ces idées en poussant Raymar à prendre de la hauteur. Le griffon ne se fit pas prier. Il poussa un rugissement et abaissa plusieurs fois ses grandes ailes blanches pour fendre les nuages au-dessus du petit village des sorciers. Le vent s'engouffra dans sa cape en la faisant claquer dans son dos. A mesure qu'il prenait de l'altitude, Rose lui flatta la crinière. Elle sondait la masse nuageuse avec cette envie folle mais électrisante, d'aller toujours plus haut.

Raymar appréciait ces balades dans les airs. Rose le sentait plus puissant à mesure qu'elle le chevauchait pour leurs escapades, presque journalières, dans le ciel. Il poussait de petits grognement de satisfaction à chaque fois que sa maîtresse le poussait à se lâcher complètement, en prenant toujours plus de risques.

— Allez! Encore un peu! lui cria Rose en s'accrochant à sa crinière.

Il obéit avec joie, battant ses énormes pattes dans l'air et escaladant toujours plus haut les cieux jusqu'à faire disparaître totalement le village et Poudlard. Rose adorait cette sensation. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfin vraiment seule au monde. Elle attendit encore un peu jusqu'à ce que sente sous ses jambes, les muscles de Raymar se raidirent. Elle le guida alors vers la descente, d'abord lente puis de plus en plus accélérée jusqu'à ce qu'eux deux soient emportés par l'ivresse de la vitesse.

Comme toujours, après des semaines d'entraînement, le phénomène étrange se produisit. Lors de leurs séances de vol, Rose avait compris que le transplanage se produisait toujours avec une forte accélération. Cette fois-ci n'y coupa pas. Raymar et Rose transplanèrent pour réapparaître au-dessus de l'immense lac de Poudlard. L'apparition et la vitesse du griffon éclaboussèrent la surface tranquille de l'eau noir et Rose poussa un cri de victoire en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Raymar répondit de même en poussant un nouveau rugissement et l'aspergeant d'eau avec ses grandes ailes.

Raymar ne s'arrêta pas en s'y bon chemin. Enhardi par la joie de sa maîtresse, il fonça vers la forêt interdite pour zigzaguer entre les épais arbres du sous-bois. La première fois qu'ils s'essayèrent à cet exercice, Rose manqua de tomber plusieurs fois de son griffon. Mais ils s'étaient entrainés et aujourd'hui, Rose accompagnait chaque mouvement de son griffon comme si elle était sur son balai. Elle connaissait chaque tressaillement de ses muscles, chaque tremblement ou mouvements des ailes de son griffon. Rose connaissait toutes les réactions de son animal et savourait le sifflement perçant qui accompagnait ses prises de vitesse entre les obstacles. Elle le fit encore remonter, au-dessus des arbres et Raymar accompagna son habituel rugissement royal d'un torrent de flammes. Nouvelle découverte faite alors que Raymar profitait de leur promenade: un griffon heureux est capable de cracher du feu. Hagrid avait été émerveillé par cette trouvaille qui lui rappelait ses précieux dragons.

Rose ramena Raymar dans son enclos où Hagrid les y attendait, un seau remplis de morceaux de viande pour la créature légendaire. Il admira la fille de Ron et Hermione faire poser son griffon sur la piste de sable et en sauter lestement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants et les cheveux ébouriffés autour de son visage. Raymar la poussa du museau pour lui demander des caresses et elle rit en frottant vigoureusement le sommet de son crâne.

— Il est incroyable, dit encore Hagrid en s'approchant. Tu es incroyable, Rose. Qui aurait cru qu'un griffon était capable de toutes ces prouesses.

— C'est vrai qu'il est étonnant, dit une voix derrière eux.

Raymar bousculait, à présent, le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques pour plonger sa tête dans l'énorme seau à viande. Rose pencha la tête pour découvrir le nouvel arrivant. Albus marchait vers eux, son sac sur l'épaule et rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Rose soupira intérieurement. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit accompagné par Scorpius.

Elle escalada la rambarde de bois et sauta près d'Albus qui fit un pas en arrière.

— On dirait que tu es redevenue sauvage, rit-il.

— Je crois que c'est un peu le cas, dit-elle avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

— Je voulais te parler de Chase, répondit Albus sur un ton plus sérieux.

Rose regarda par-dessus son épaule. Hagrid était trop occupé à calmer les ardeurs de Raymar qui demandait plus de nourriture à chaque lampée dans le seau qu'il tenait fermement entre ses grandes paluches. La Gryffondor guida son cousin vers l'arrière de la cabane de son professeur préféré.

— Alors? demanda-t'elle. Est-ce que je peux enfin envoyer ce salaud au diable? Est-ce que tu vas enfin me libérer de ma promesse?

— C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que Scorpius m'a demandé, tout à l'heure.

— C'est vrai? s'exclama la rouquine.

Elle sentit une bouffée d'espoir l'envahir. Si Scorpius désirait autant qu'elle soit libérée de Chase, une fois pour toute, c'était peut-être pour qu'il puisse la récupérer. Elle aimerait tellement y croire.

Albus remarqua son trouble et eut un petit sourire au coin.

— Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, poursuivit-il. C'est inacceptable.

— Je n'apprends rien, Al. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'éclipse constamment pour ses réunions de Quidditch.

— Justement…, rétorqua Albus. Ils ne vont pas s'entraîner sur le terrain. J'ai vérifié. Il se réunit avec ses joueurs dans un lieu secret et tes informations m'ont permis de les espionner.

— Tu as réussi à découvrir quelque chose?

— Je perds toujours leur trace au deuxième étage. Je soupçonne qu'ils doivent emprunter un passage secret. Mais sans la carte du Maraudeur. Impossible à savoir… Il faut que je sache où ils se rendent exactement. Tu en es où avec Chase?

— Je le fuis en ce moment mais il m'a invité pour la Saint-Valentin, à Pré-Au-Lard.

— Fais cette dernière chose pour moi, la supplia Albus. Sors une dernière fois avec lui et essaie de découvrir quel passage secret il connait ou s'il en a découvert de nouveau. Juste une dernière fois. Après, tu seras libre.

Rose hésita une seconde. Elle s'imagina refuser tout net, envoyer son cousin sur les roses et courir après Scorpius pour lui dire que tout était enfin fini, qu'il n'avait plus à avoir peur. A la place, elle soupira longuement en acquiesçant, à regret.

— Une dernière fois, Al. La toute dernière…

Le soir-même, Rose annonça à Chase qu'elle l'accompagnerait à Pré-Au-Lard pour la Saint-Valentin, au dîner, dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque Chase la serra dans ses bras, ravi, elle croisa le regard de son cousin en se demandant s'il était satisfait. Elle commit ensuite l'erreur de poser les yeux sur son voisin d'à côté. Scorpius avait le nez plongé dans son assiette mais Rose comprit immédiatement à son teint et au tremblement autour de sa fourchette qu'il était prêt à assassiner quelqu'un. Elle eut de la peine et culpabilisa de sentir cette flamme d'espoir s'embrasser dans son esprit. S'il était autant à cran, c'est qu'il tenait à elle. Si elle quittait Chase, elle pourrait l'avoir pour elle. Rose pourrait enfin le rassurer complètement.

Au matin du 14, Rose s'habilla sans réelle motivation (contrairement à sa première sortie avec Chase dans le village). Elle s'attacha les cheveux en vitesse, enfila ce qui lui tomba sur la main et s'emmitouffla dans son épaisse écharpe aux couleurs de sa Maison. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle vit Chase qui l'attendait dans le salon, vêtu de ses plus beaux habits et ses cheveux particulièrement bien coiffés. Il devait penser que cette sortie était la dernière chance pour lui de sauver son couple. Il était si loin de la réalité que Rose eut envie de rire devant sa tenue inspirant tant d'espérance dérisoire.

Rose jeta un oeil à l'étage, sur la porte du Serpentard. Scorpius avait été privé de sortie de Pré-Au-Lard pour le reste de l'année. Il devait dormir sans se soucier de ses condisciples qui pourraient profiter du village et de son ambiance festive.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils descendirent dans le hall puis rejoignirent la file des élèves dont Rusard cochait les noms sur sa liste. Rose sentait le regard insistant de Chase sur elle, cherchant à croiser le sien mais elle s'efforçait de garder la tête bien droite, sondant le bonnet du garçon devant elle, avec une concentration curieuse. Rose souffla un peu lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Elle n'aimait pas être pressée contre Chase dans la file et mit le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui, une fois les grilles du château franchies.

C'était une journée fraîche avec une petite brise qui soufflait régulièrement.

— Tu marches vite, dis donc, rit Chase un peu essoufflé de l'avoir rattrapée.

— J'ai très envie d'arriver le plus vite possible à… Où veux-tu m'emmener d'ailleurs?

— J'avais pensé la Cabane Hurlante, dit-il d'une voix qu'il se voulait coquine.

Le stress gagna la Gryffondor qui s'imagina enfermée avec Chase dans un endroit lugubre, éloigné de toutes habitations à des kilomètres à la ronde. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Rose masqua son trouble et lui adressa son sourire le plus enjôleur.

— Tu n'as pas envie qu'on passe un peu de temps chez Madame Pieddodu? J'ai envie de boire quelque chose.

— Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Rose voulut lever les yeux au ciel mais elle se retint de justesse. Ils parlèrent peu sur le chemin. Rose essaya de conserver ce ton faussement chaleureux pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Malgré son dégoût, elle était en mission. La grande-rue était pleine d'élèves qui flânaient en regardant les vitrines, ou chahutaient sur les trottoirs. Chase la conduisit dans la même rue latérale que la première fois, devant le petit salon de thé. Dans la salle exiguë et embuée, tout semblait décoré de petits noeuds et de fanfreluches diverses. Rose remarqua que Madame Pieddodu n'avait pas changé la décoration depuis des années. A chaque Saint-Valentin, elle ressortait ses petits angelots aux pétales de roses.

Ils s'installèrent à la dernière table encore libre, près de la vitrine couverte de buée. Lily et Thomas étaient là, comme à chacune de leur sortie en amoureux, assis à une table dans le fond, se tenant la main. Rose aperçut Lily se tourner vers elle, surprise. Son visage se rembrunit lorsqu'elle découvrit Chase à ses côtés.

— Et pour vous, mes enfants, qu'est-ce que je vous sers? demanda Madame Pieddodu qui avait toujours autant de mal à se déplacer entre les tables.

— Deux cafés! commanda Chase à la place de Rose.

Rose arqua un sourcil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Chase lui adressa un sourire mièvre en se frottant les mains près de la bougie qui sentait la rose. Elle détourna la tête et leva les yeux au plafond comme si elle s'intéressait aux peintures qui décoraient l'endroit, décidément beaucoup trop surchargé. Le petit angelot en profita pour les inonder de pétales.

— J'ai l'impression que ça ne te plaît pas, dit brusquement Chase.

— Quoi donc?

— Cet endroit, moi… Tu es distante, je me trompe?

Rose se figea sur place en dévisageant gravement Chase. Il ne laissait aucune émotion trahir ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il avait toujours ce sourire idiot étalé sur son visage et son expression commença à effrayer la jeune fille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, joua-t'elle la comédie en éclatant de rire. Bien sûr que j'apprécie cet endroit. Je suis très heureuse de passer la Saint-Valentin avec toi.

Elle toucha son bras qu'il avait posé en travers de la table et elle se mit à caresser distraitement ses poils en jouant un peu avec. Ce geste de tendresse rassura l'attrapeur qu'elle sentit se détendre sous ses doigts. Rose se dit qu'il était temps de passer à l'attaque.

— Tu veux connaître une autre anecdote sur mes parents à Pré-Au-Lard?

— Dis-moi! s'exclama-t'il les yeux brillants et en se penchant un peu plus vers elle.

— En troisième année, mon oncle n'avait pas le droit de venir ici. Sa tante et son oncle avaient refusé de signer la permission et c'était aussi l'époque où Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Tout le monde était persuadé qu'il cherchait à tuer Harry. Alors les professeurs et le directeur cherchaient à le protéger en le cloitrant au château. Mais ça n'a pas arrêté, Oncle Harry. Il a pris sa cape d'invisibilité et a emprunté le passage secret de la sorcière borgne qui mène direct sous le magasin d'Honeyduke.

— Tu rigoles?

— Pas du tout!

— Ton oncle a une cape d'invisibilité?

La question désarçonna Rose qui voulait rester concentrer sur les passages secrets.

— Oui, répondit-elle. Elle lui vient de son père. Ça lui a permis de faire pas mal de bêtises dans le château dont emprunter des passages secrets. J'en connais pas beaucoup, dit-elle sur un ton faussement désolé. Tu en connais, toi?

Elle n'était pas subtile mais cela n'avait jamais été une de ses qualités. Chase chassa sa question d'un haussement d'épaule.

— Ton oncle a gardé la cape? lui demanda-t'il encore.

Rose perdit son air enjôleur. Elle recula sur sa chaise, bien droite et plus tendue que jamais; Sa question ne lui plaisait pas, ainsi que le ton pressant qu'il avait laissé échapper. On la prenait peut-être pour une sous-douée, elle n'était pas aussi idiote.

— Pourquoi tu me poses cette question? dit-elle de but en blanc.

Chase comprit immédiatement qu'il était allé trop loin. Il éclata d'un rire faux qui fit frissonner la Gryffondor.

— Oh! Comme ça… J'imagine qu'il l'a confié à Albus. Ça expliquerait qu'ils s'en soient toujours sortis indemne de tous leurs coups en douce dans le château. C'est logique, non?

Madame Pieddodu ramena les cafés avec un clin d'oeil et un angelot survola leur table en relançant une poignée de confettis rouge.

— Scorpius ne s'est pas sorti indemne de votre bagarre, rétorqua Rose.

— Heureusement, non? dit Chase en buvant une gorgée de son café. Ce type est un malade.

Rose le contemplait, ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle les serra, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume pour calmer la colère sourde qui commençait lentement à monter.

— Oh! C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux? comprit-il soudain. Pour cette bagarre? Crois-moi, j'y suis pour rien. C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi sans raison. Il ne doit pas supporter d'avoir presque perdu face à un sang mêlé.

— Tu mens, laissa échapper Rose.

Chase avala son café de travers. Il toussa plusieurs fois en fixant la jeune femme d'un air curieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? demanda-t'il avec son air idiot.

— Tu mens, répéta-t'elle. Comme tu m'as menti pour la bagarre dans la salle commune et comme pour le duel aussi, hein? Tu me mens à chaque fois, Chase Wilson… Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur.

Rose avait parlé d'une voix étrangement calme. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits, elle avait plusieurs fois imaginé sa grande confrontation avec Chase. A chaque fois, elle se voyait perdre tous ses moyens, hurler des insultes, et lui balancer quelques sorts. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à se retrouver très calme, face à lui, presque sereine, de marbre. Albus aurait été très fière d'elle si elle ne venait pas de capoter tous ses plans. Le regard de Chase se fit plus vague. Il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre et paniquait un peu.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit-il d'une voix atrocement douce. Je ne te mens pas. C'est lui qui t'a dit tout ça, je parie. Ça ne m'étonne pas de ce sale mangemort…

Rose réagit sans avoir réfléchi une seule seconde à son geste. C'était plus fort qu'elle. La Gryffondor s'était saisi de sa tasse de café, encore fumante. Elle avait bondi de sa chaise et avait balancé le contenu de sa tasse sur Chase. Celui-ci recula précipitamment mais pas assez vite pour éviter le liquide chaud qui se déversa sur son torse et une partie de ses cuisses. Il tomba en arrière dans un hurlement de douleur qui attira l'attention de tous les clients, des angelots et de Madame Pieddodu, une main sur sa bouche bée.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'écria Chase en ouvrant sa chemise pour éventer sa peau rougie.

Rose sortit sa baguette de sa cape et la tendit vers Chase, le visage empreint d'une sévérité nouvelle.

— Il me prend que je ne supporte plus tes manigances grossières pour me tromper. Je sais tout, Chase. Je sais à quel point tu es immondes. A quel point tu as cherché à te servir de moi pour le Quidditch et pour tout le reste. Je te méprise, petit vermisseau et je devrais, sans nul doute, te jeter un sort pour t'apprendre à vivre.

Elle fit un geste du poignet et Chase leva ses bras pour se protéger en poussant un petit cri plaintif. Rose sourit, triomphale.

— Mais je vais me montrer magnanime, dit-elle après une pause délicieuse où Chase se ratatina sur place. Mais si jamais tu oses insulter encore Scorpius Malefoy devant moi… je te réduis en bouillie, compris?

Madame Pieddodu se précipita sur eux en avisant Chase toujours étendu au sol.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, jeunes gens? Un problème.

— Une rupture, plutôt, répondit Rose.

— Ah! comprit la gérante. Ne vous en faites pas. Cela arrive plus souvent que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Rose rangea sa baguette et tourna les talons. Elle capta le sourire empli de fierté de sa cousine dans le fond de la pièce et Rose lui répondit de même. Elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir à l'air libre, délicieusement frais. Rose prit une profonde inspiration et elle sentit tout le soulagement l'envahir. Elle l'avait enfin fait. Elle avait quitté l'homme qui se jouait d'elle depuis si longtemps. Elle voulut crier de joie mais il avait beaucoup de passant dans la rue.

— Tu crois pouvoir me quitter comme ça? s'écria une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vivement et découvrit Chase, le visage rouge de colère et de brûlure. Il avait passé la porte et levait sa baguette vers Rose, écumant de rage. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir. A vrai dire, elle n'en eut pas besoin.

— _Impedimenta_! cria une voix dans le dos de Chase.

Le corps du pauvre attrapeur voltigea au-dessus de Rose pour s'écraser sur le mur de pierre en face de la boutique de Madame Pieddodu. Il s'écroula ensuite dans une pile de poubelles nauséabondes dans des gémissements de douleur. Lily sortit à son tour du café, la baguette toujours tendue vers le corps de Chase qui poussait de faibles cris plaintifs.

— Je l'aime bien ce sort, dit Lily à sa cousine en rangeant sa baguette.

— Merci, lui dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

— Tu m'as impressionnée à l'intérieur. Tu étais magnifique.

Rose sourit contre son épaule puis la relâcha. Lily lui sourit avec ses yeux verts, terriblement rieurs. Les deux cousines se dévisagèrent heureuses, puis la plus jeune désigna la grande-rue à sa droite dans une invitation silencieuse à s'élancer vers sa liberté et à tout ce que cela impliquait. Rose serra la main de sa cousine, fit fi de Chase toujours allongé dans les poubelles et partit en courant sur les dalles humides de l'allée principale de Pré-Au-Lard.

OoO

Scorpius contempla, du troisième étage, la file d'élèves qui se précipitaient vers les grilles du château pour se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard. Il était morose car il aurait pu profiter de cette sortie pour transplaner dans un pub et racheter des cigarettes. Il était toujours cloîtré à Poudlard, puni par Flitwick tandis qu'il observait Chase et Rose sortir de l'enceinte du château, ensemble. Il se détourna, écoeuré.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'occuper ce samedi. Toute son équipe de Quidditch était sortie s'amuser. Il n'avait pas le coeur de voler sur son balai, seul, ni de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour bosser ses Aspics avec Albus. Il aurait pu tenir compagnie à Hugo ou à son clone dont la conversation lui permettait de ne pas se faire interrompre à tout bout de champ par son maître lorsqu'il s'épanchait sur ses problèmes.

D'un pas traînant, Scorpius prit la direction des salles de bain privées de Préfets. Il savait qu'il aurait la paix pour plusieurs heures et pourrait profiter d'un bon bain moussant pour enfin se détendre après ces semaines d'insomnies et de tourments. Quand il fut arrivé devant la statue de Boris le Hagard, un sorcier à l'air ahuri qui portait ses gants à l'envers, il se pencha vers la porte de bois blanc et prononça son mot de passe.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, Scorpius y entra, une serviette sur l'épaule et ferma le verrou derrière lui. A son entrée, le magnifique lustre de chandelles éclaira les llieux d'une douce lumière. Ses pas résonnèrent sur le marbre blanc et il contourna la piscine rectangulaire aménagée dans le sol, au milieu de la pièce pour se diriger vers la centaine de robinets d'or et incrustés de pierres précieuses. Scorpius s'agenouilla et ouvrit quelques robinets, ses préférés.

Il en sortit un mélange d'eau et de diverses sortes de bains moussants. Déjà d'énormes bulles orangées laissaient dans la pièce une traînée d'arômes fruités en éclatant. Une épaisse couche de mousse se déversa dans le bassin principal et plusieurs jets tourbillonnaient en son centre en diffusant un arc-en-ciel de sels de bain. Scorpius commença à se déshabiller. Il déboutonnait sa chemise lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la sirène dans l'unique tableau de la salle de bain. Celle-ci, d'habitude profondément endormie sur son rocher, scrutait Scorpius avec envie, ses longs cheveux dorés ondulant au gré des bourrasque du tableau.

— Hey! s'exclama Scorpius. Retourne-toi, s'il te plait!

La sirène eut une moue boudeuse puis, à regret, se cacha ses yeux derrière ses mains palmées. Scorpius enleva le bas en surveillant la créature marine. Plusieurs fois ses doigts s'étaient écartés discrètement et un petit rire aigu avait retenti dans le tableau. Lorsque le bassin fut rempli d'eau chaude, de mousse et de bulles, Scorpius, entièrement nu, referma les robinets uns à uns et se glissa dans l'eau délicieusement chaude.

Il poussa un grognement de plaisir en s'immergeant dans l'eau. Déjà, tous ses soucis s'énavouissaient dans la mousse de ce bain. Il plongea , fit quelques longueurs avant de revenir là où il pu s'asseoir, sur un petit remontoir, au milieu de mousses, de nuages multicolores et de jets d'eau. En nageant, ses cheveux blonds lui étaient tombés dans le yeux et il les rabattu en arrière en se frottant le visage. La sirène l'observait, toujours aussi amusé mais Scorpius n'y prêtait pas attention. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas mater sous la ceinture avec toute cette mousse. Il s'était toujours demandé qui avait eu cette idée étrange d'accrocher le tableau d'une sirène mateuse dans la salle de bain des Préfets.

Il laissa son esprit vaquer à des idées, des pensées. Le parfum entêtant des bulles magiques détendait chaque partie de son corps et il se sentait somnolant, apaisé. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il passa à contempler le manège des jets enchantés. De fait, il n'entendit pas la personne qui réussit à entrer dans la salle de bain et à se glisser derrière lui. L'inconnu s'assit derrière lui et plongea ses jambes nues autour de lui. Scorpius sursauta et voulut se retourner mais des mains lui masquèrent les yeux en le forçant à rester de dos.

La surprise passée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il connaissait ces mains, ces jambes et cette poitrine qui se pressait contre son dos.

— N'aies pas peur, lui sursurra la voix de Rose à son oreille.

Ses longs cheveux roux lui chatouillèrent la joue et il perdit un peu ses moyens lorsqu'il sentit la pointe de ses seins contre la peau de son dos.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t'il, les yeux toujours bandés par ses mains.

— C'est la Saint-Valentin…, répondit Rose d'une voix incroyablement sensuelle.

Scorpius sentit ses membres frémirent au son de sa voix. Il ne voyait plus et la seule chose à laquelle il se raccrochait était la sensation de l'eau, le toucher de Rose et cette voix… La voix de Rose vibrait en lui, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il avait envie de la toucher.

Il leva une main hasardeuse et rencontra le touché soyeux de ses boucles. Il tâta doucement le sommet de son crâne puis descendit jusqu'à sa joue. Sa peau était douce et il finit par trouver ses lèvres charnues. Scorpius laissa échapper un faible soupir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Rose goûter à ses doigts. Elle laissa promener sa langue sur ses phalanges mouillées et suça le bout de son index.

Scorpius n'en pouvait plus. La poigne de Rose autour de ses yeux faiblissait à mesure qu'elle se concentrait sur ses doigts. Il se dégagea et se retourna vers elle. Il eut un petit choc en la découvrant entièrement nue, assise sur le rebord de la piscine, ses cheveux roux cascadant autour de son visage. Ses joues s'étaient empourprés mais elle lui souriait et Scorpius sentit son coeur chaviré.

— Tu n'étais pas avec Chase? demanda-t'il d'une voix un trop dure à son goût.

Rose lui adressa le plus beau sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

— C'est fini, tout ça, répondit-elle, heureuse.

— Comment ça?

— Je crois qu'Albus ne sera pas très content quand il va apprendre que j'ai balancé mon café bouillant sur Chase et que Lily lui a jeté un sort chez Madame Pieddodu.

— Tu as fais quoi?

Il n'osait y croire. Pas après tous ces mois à lutter contre l'amour qu'elle portait à cet ignoble petit troll ou à la supporter jouer la comédie dans d'autres bras que les siens. Rose éclata de rire tout en opinant de la tête. Sa mine était réjouie, son visage trahissait le bonheur intense de sa délivrance. Scorpius pouvait voir la différence. Elle était différence, enfin soulagée d'un poid qu'elle avait porté pendant des années.

— C'est fini? répéta Scorpius dans un souffle.

— C'est fini… Je suis tout à toi.

Elle ouvrit les bras pour l'inviter à s'approcher. Il ne se fit pas prier. Il nagea vers elle en retrouvant pied et la serra dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans ses seins. Il inspira son odeur tandis qu'elle lui caressa ses cheveux mouillés.

— C'est fini, dit encore Rose d'une voix douce.

Scorpius la poussa soudain dans l'eau. Rose poussa un cri de surprise en plongeant dans l'eau chaude. Elle émergea, trempée, crachant de l'eau et s'ébattant dans l'eau. Scorpius éclata de rire, devant elle. Lorsque Rose reprit ses esprits, elle lui balança une énorme vague d'eau moussante qui mouilla à peine le Serpentard. Ils débutèrent une bataille d'eau pendant quelques minutes tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus, riant aux éclats. Scorpius finit par avoir le dessus en emprisonnant les poignets de sa rivale dans ses mains. Elle se débattit faiblement en le dévisageant férocement. L'expression de Scorpius avait tout à coup changé. Il était passé de l'amusement à l'excitation.

Il attira doucement la jeune fille contre la paroi du bassin. Scorpius étira ses bras sur le rebord de la piscine, emprisonnant Rose contre lui.

— Tu as perdu, lui dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

— Je t'ai laissé gagner.

Il rit tout en avançant son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser tendrement. Rose chatouilla ses lèvres du bout de sa langue et il approfondit le baiser. Il émit un son rauque entre ses lèvres et lui prit le visage dans ses mains. Lentement, tendrement, leurs bouches se joignirent et leurs langues se mêlèrent.

— Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir maintenant, lâcha-t'il dans un souffle en s'écartant légèrement.

— Toi non plus.

Scorpius se colla à Rose, jusqu'à ce que la pointe de ses seins frôle sa poitrine. Une de ses mains glissa de son dos, passa sous ses fesses et la souleva légèrement. Rose se laissa guider par les mains pressantes de son amant. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, emportée par le plaisir de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau et des caresses du Serpentard. Scorpius la touchait partout, emporté par le besoin urgent de la posséder, là, maintenant.

Rose n'était pas en reste. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui et pressait sa bouche sur la sienne. Il n'y avait rien de doux dans ses baisers mais plutôt un ordre suppliant de la contenter. Elle l'embrassait en pressant sa langue contre la sienne et quand il ne répondait pas assez vite, elle lui mordillait la lèvre.

Scorpius perdit tout contrôle de lui-même. Face à cette lionne, il ne pouvait que se montrer à la hauteur. Il la tenait toujours fermement, ramenant ses cuisses autour de sa taille, l'embrassant encore plus profondément, prémisse de ce qui allait bientôt suivre.

Tous les deux avaient perdu la tête. Ils avaient tout occulté, seulement le soulagement de leur retrouvaille et le désir brûlant qui les consummait chacun. Il lui sourit légèrement pour exprimer le bonheur qui emplissait son coeur de l'avoir contre lui, loin de Chase, et elle lui sourit de la même façon. Il l'embrassa encore et la pénétra en la faisant crier dans ses bras. Elle gémit encore lorsqu'il recommença et il se sentit électrisé, bercé par les petits cris de Rose qui découvrait sereinement pour la première fois.

— Scorpius…, gémit Rose entre deux halètements.

Il la serra contre lui, l'embrassant passionnément. Son coup de rein lui arracha un autre cri de plaisir qui mourut entre ses lèvres. Il activa le mouvement, rassuré par les gémissement de plaisir et la respiration haletante de la Gryffondor. Elle n'avait plus mal et l'eau chaude s'infiltrait en elle en décuplant leurs sensations. Rose se mit à lacérer son dos de ses ongles. Les mains de Scorpius se promenaient sur la peau de Rose, se glissèrent entre ses ses fesses et caressèrent le point tendu et gonflé, là où leur deux corps se rejoignaient dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. A ce contact, Rose s'arqua brusquement en poussant un cri d'extase qui rendit fou Scorpius.

Elle s'écroula sur lui, ses mains gisant mollement sur ses épaules et ses bras se laissant bercer par les vaguelettes de l'eau chaude. Elle était pantelante dans ses bras et les mains de Scorpius l'empêchait de couler. Scorpius l'écouta encore pousser de faibles gémissement, ses jambes tremblantes autour de sa taille et elle se raidit une deuxième fois losqu'il se déversa enfin en elle, dans un cri rauque et désespéré.

Scorpius luttait pour garder un tant soit peu de conscience. Il s'accrochait au rebord de la piscine, soutenant Rose, le visage souriant, la respiration haletante. Malgré son expression de joie, Scorpius vit qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle déposa une série de baiser sur ses lèvres et il la garda contre lui un long moment, profitant de cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Ils remontèrent du bassin avec beaucoup de difficulté, gloussant comme des idiots, ivres d'amour. Scorpius aida Rose à grimpa sur le marbre blanc et ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, nus et la peau fumante. Ils s'enlacèrent en essayant de calmer leur respiration et les battements de leurs coeurs qui n'avaient pas cessé de s'accélérer dès leur premier baiser. Scorpius était heureux, plus heureux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru l'être. Enlaçant la belle rousse dans ses bras tremblants, il aurait pu faire apparaître le plus beau patronus jamais créé et il était sûr de garder ce souvenir à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

— Il n'y avait pas une sirène dans ce tableau? demanda Rose, essoufflée.

Scorpius releva un peu la tête. L'énorme cadre doré, accroché sur le mur d'en face, était vide. Il n'y restait plus qu'un énorme rocher noir, désolé, et une mer déchaînée.

— Elle a dû s'enfuir quand elle nous a vu commencer, comprit Scorpius.

Ils se dévisagèrent gênés jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus se retenir de rire. L'échos de hilarité résonna dans la salle de bain pendant de longues minutes.


	25. Piège tendu

25

PIEGE TENDU

* * *

Rose s'éveilla d'un long et doux rêve à la lumière de l'aube qui passait par la fenêtre de la chambre de Scorpius. Elle s'étira dans ses draps, imprégnés de son odeur dans un long et profond soupir. Rose était nue, sa pudeur préservée uniquement par l'épaisse couverture d'un vert sombre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait. La chambre de Scorpius lui sembla incroyablement lumineuse et lorsqu'elle se retourna, pour contempler son amant endormi, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Scorpius dormait à poing fermé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Cela amusa Rose qui lâcha un petit rire lorsqu'il grogna dans son sommeil. Ils venaient de passer leur toute première nuit ensemble. Rose était comblée et elle espérait que le Serpentard le soit autant qu'elle. La jeune fille se tendit vers lui, et caressa son duvet qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de raser. Des poils blonds piquaient dans tous les sens et Rose s'amusa à passer son pouce en suivant la ligne de son menton, ce qui réveilla Scorpius.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t'il d'une voix pâteuse.

— Je t'admire, répondit Rose avec un grand sourire.

Le beau blond eut un petit rictus coquin et attira sa compagne contre lui en la serrant dans ses bras. Rose se blottit sur son torse. Sa peau était froide mais elle ne tarda pas à se réchauffer à son contact. Scorpius se mit à caresser son bras en passant le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau. Rose frissonna et elle rougit en repassant dans sa tête tout ce qu'ils avaient fait hier soir.

Saisie soudain d'une angoisse, elle releva précipitamment la tête.

— Ça t'a plu? demanda-t'elle.

— Quoi?

— Ce qu'on…

Elle devint rouge pivoine, ne pouvant continuer sa phrase, jugée comme trop indécente. A la place, elle baissa le regard sur le bas ventre de Scorpius et celui-ci éclata de rire. Son hilarité ne rassura pas du tout la jeune fille qui le dévisagea avec appréhension.

— Non, non! reprit Scorpius en remarquant le trouble de Rose. C'était super. J'ai jamais… Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, voilà.

— C'était mieux qu'avec toutes les autres? demanda encore Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

— Y en a pas eu tant que ça…

Les yeux de Rose se plissèrent plus encore, soupçonneuse. Scorpius leva le menton en se grattant. Il avait enfin réussit à faire une nuit complète et il somnolait encore un peu. Il ouvrit la bouche, hésitant, puis la referma et pendant tout ce temps, Rose imagina les pires réponses possibles.

— Je suis obligé de répondre à cette question? finit-il par dire.

— Finalement, je ne veux pas savoir.

Rose fit mine de se lever, boudeuse. Scorpius la retint par le bras et l'obligea à le rejoindre sous les draps. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et Scorpius lui pinça les fesses alors que la jeune fille était couchée sur lui. Sa main remonta dans son dos et Rose se pencha vers lui pour embrasser ses lèvres. Ses épaisses boucles rousses chatouillaient le visage de Scorpius et il remonta ses cheveux derrière sa nuque en la dévorant des yeux.

— Tu es magnifique…, dit-il sur un ton de pure admiration.

Rose lui sourit tendrement. Ses seins nus se pressaient contre son torse et ses mains se faisaient plus intrusives. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois, en prenant plus de temps pour le goûter à sa guise et savourer le plaisir qu'elle en retirait, mêlé aux sensations que lui procurait son toucher sur sa peau. Petit à petit, elle sentit sa propre excitation grandir entre ses cuisses.

Elle se redressa doucement, s'assit sur son ventre et commença à onduler du bassin pour caresser brièvement son érection. Tandis qu'elle jouait avec le feu, Rose se concentrait sur les expressions faciales de Scorpius. Celui-ci se tendait à chaque contact, grimaçait lorsqu'elle approchait la limite de la pénétration et son souffle relâché quand elle se retirait aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue. Elle était en train de le rendre fou et son propre plaisir montait aussi vite que le sien.

— C'est ta punition, dit-elle d'une voix rauque, les joues enflammées.

Scorpius posa ses mains sur ses hanches et accompagna son mouvement de bassin en tremblant lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, une fois de plus, d'une union imminente. Elle resta au-dessus de lui, immobile, la respiration de plus en plus haletante, incapable de détourner le regard de ses prunelles bleus ciel qui la fixait, suppliant.

— C'est de la torture…, émit-il dans un souffle.

Ce mot la rendit rêveuse. Elle perdit un peu de son excitation et se replongea dans ces six derniers mois. Elle repassa dans sa mémoire toutes les fois où elle avait 'torturé' le jeune homme, toutes les fois où elle lui avait fait croire qu'ils seraient ensemble, toutes les fois où elle avait vu chez lui cette expression d'abattement et de déception amère. Scorpius avait dû remarquer sa soudaine tristesse car il se redressa aussitôt, rompant l'ambiance torride qui s'était installée entre eux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda-t'il soudain très alerte.

— Ce n'est rien...

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui et il la contempla, plein d'appréhension. Son inquiétude la rendait encore plus coupable. Scorpius rabattit la couverture sur eux et il la dévisagea en cherchant à deviner ce qui se passait en elle. Rose était tentée de ne rien lui révéler. Elle pourrait écouter sa lâcheté et sa honte, prendre ses affaires et quitter sa chambre. Mais elle désirait, par-dessus tout, ne plus jamais faire de la peine à Scorpius Malefoy.

— Je suis désolée, commença-t'elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

— Quoi? Pourquoi? s'inquiéta-t'il tout à coup.

Il devait, sans doute, croire qu'elle allait le quitter une fois de plus. Elle pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux. Il avait posé sa main sur son bras, geste tendre qui trahissait toute son angoisse à la voir partir, une fois de plus.

— Non, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Tu ne méritais pas ça.

Son expression passa de la crainte au soulagement. Sa prise sur son bras se transforma en caresse qui fit frissonner la jeune fille.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondit-il avec un petit sourire au coin. Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, ce serait plutôt moi et Albus.

— Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

La réponse de Scorpius l'avait rassurée et elle repassa une main sur son torse en jouant avec ses poils blonds. Scorpius eut un petit rire triste. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, geste qui avait tendance à l'agacer auparavant mais qu'elle trouvait irrésistible maintenant qu'elle était dans son lit.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit-il en lui souriant toujours en observant ses doigts se promener négligemment sur son torse. Je t'ai fait pleurer plusieurs fois.

Rose n'arrivait plus à se souvenir. Elle se rappelait, fort bien, de ses innombrables pleurs pour ce crétin de Chase. En ce qui concernait Scorpius, elle n'avait pas versé une larme quand il lui avait réclamé son amour dans la colère et la frustration. Elle garda le silence en intensifiant ses caresse pour lui donner la chair de poule.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, Rose l'embrassa encore.

— Je suis désolée aussi de ne pas te l'avoir dit.

Il la contempla, d'abord interloqué, puis comprit de quoi elle parlait. Il poussa un petit soupir en baissant les yeux gênés.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il d'une voix un peu triste. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas parce que tu ne m'aimais pas.

Scorpius se colla un peu plus à elle et Rose constata qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son désir à la posséder à nouveau. Il posa sa main sur sa joue en caressant ses lèvres charnues de son pouce.

— J'étais terriblement jaloux de Chase, murmura-t'il comme s'il osait prononcer un odieux jurons.

Rose passa sa jambe au-dessus de sa hanche pour se coller plus à lui. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras et parcourait le creux de son dos en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

— Tu n'as absolument rien à lui envier, assura-t'elle tout bas.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, longtemps, s'accrochant et se pressant l'un à l'autre. Scorpius la fit basculer sous lui tout en capturant encore et encore sa bouche, dardant sa langue contre la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un gémissement qui le fit frémir. Il lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses de son genoux en prenant appui sur ses coudes.

— Tu me le diras quand tu seras prête, dit-il encore d'une voix rauque, le souffle haletant. Ce n'en sera que plus beau.

Et d'un coup de rein, il pénétra en elle en lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

OoO

Ces dernières semaines, Scorpius se sentait profondément heureux.

Il avait passé quasi toutes ses nuits avec la belle rouquine, bien au chaud dans son lit, à la contempler nue dans ses bras. Tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer sur toutes les choses qu'il aurait aimé lui faire, tous ses fantasmes sur la belle Gryffondor, tous ses désirs étaient comblés bien au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Il découvrait Rose dans ses petits cris, dans chacun de ses frissons d'extases ou de ses expressions qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Elle qui s'était crue frigide… Scorpius avait exploré une amante sensuelle, langoureuse et terriblement exigeante quant à son propre plaisir qu'il contentait avec beaucoup de joie.

Au delà de leurs innombrables nuits torrides, Rose et Scorpius sortaient enfin officiellement ensemble. La rupture de la jeune fille avec Chase avait fait du bruit à Pré-Au-Lard et avant la fin de la journée, toute l'école était au courant. Le malheureux rejeté n'était plus que le centre de l'attention pour ses déboires amoureux et il baissait l'échine à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait s'il était vrai qu'il s'était fait battre par deux filles. A chaque fois que Scorpius passait devant lui, le Serpentard lui adressait un sourire victorieux et il voyait Chase serrer les dents avec une envie de meurtre dans le regard. Cette défaite en plus de celle du match de Quidditch avait fini par faire redescendre le jeune coq de son pied d'estale et les rires gras de Chase Wilson et de sa cour se faisaient plus rares.

Son bonheur continuait dans tous les échanges de regards avec Rose dans les couloirs. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ils s'adressaient des sourires charmeurs, s'effleuraient brièvement et se retournaient toujours pour voir l'effet produit chez l'autre. Scorpius adorait voir l'expression de Rose espiègle et si provoquante car même s'ils se la jouaient discret en public, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils se rejoindraient dans sa chambre, après le repas du soir.

De fait, Scorpius se montrait plus distrait en classe et bien sûr, son meilleur ami avait remarqué ce changement.

— Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses? demanda un jour ce dernier alors qu'ils dinaient dans la Grande Salle.

Scorpius souriait niaisement à Rose, attablé à côté de Lily qui peinait d'attirer son attention. Il n'avait pas entendu la question d'Albus et il se força à détourner le regard pour se tourner vers son ami quand celui-ci menaça de lui planter la main avec sa fourchette.

— Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

— Tu es très étourdi, en ce moment.

— Ah bon? lâcha Scorpius en avalant ses petits pois.

Albus le détailla longuement puis se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors. Il remarqua le manège de Rose qui lançait des oeillades à Scorpius en rougissant sous sa tignasse rousse. Albus plissa les yeux sous ses lunettes rondes, sa fourchette toujours suspendue au-dessus de son assiette.

— Vous l'avez encore fait, pas vrai?

— Eh ben, dit Scorpius en coupant un morceau de son steak. Tu en as mis du temps. Ça fait plus d'un mois que ça dure…

— Quoi? s'exclama Albus, scandalisé.

Devant la mine défaite de son ami, Scorpius craignit qu'il ne l'ait froissé en devenant plus intime avec sa cousine. Mais il comprit rapidement qu'il n'était contrarié que parce qu'il ne s'en apercevait que maintenant. Scorpius but une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille en observant encore sa copine (qu'il était bon de pouvoir penser cela) rire aux éclats à une blague de Lily.

— Comment se fait-il que je n'ai rien vu? continua Albus toujours aussi déconfit.

— Tu as été pas mal occupé en ce moment avec l'appareil d'Hugo.

— C'est pour ça que Chase est plus réservé, ces derniers temps! s'exclama Albus en passant du coq à l'âne.

Il avait abattu son poing qui serrait sa fourchette, sur la table en faisant trembler sa coupe.

— Je n'ai pas remarqué, mentit Scorpius avec un sourire mauvais.

— C'est mauvais ça...très mauvais. Il va se montrer plus méfiant.

Scorpius s'en fichait pas mal mais il ne dit rien de ce qu'il pensait vraiment à Albus. Dans son plan parfait pour contrer l'éventuel conspiration de Chase, Rose aurait dû continuer à sortir avec lui. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait plus revenir en arrière même s'il le pouvait. Il adorait sa toute nouvelle relation avec Rose. Avec elle auprès de lui, chaque soir, il oubliait que ses parents l'avaient jeté dehors à Noël. Il ne faisait plus d'insomnie, coucher contre elle, dans ses bras et il avait drastiquement diminué sa consommation de cigarettes. Avec Rose, il devenait un autre homme et il adorait ces changements.

Après ce dîner et les jours qui suivirent, Albus se montra plus distant. Rose demanda à Scorpius s'il n'était pas vexé de leur toute nouvelle relation mais il la rassura en lui expliquant qu'il était surtout contrarié pour Chase.

— Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser se foutre de moi indéfiniment! rugit Rose.

A cette réponse, Scorpius avait esquissé un sourire, heureux.

Cette bonne humeur continua les semaines qui suivirent, le déconnectant de tout. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas remarqué les murmures sur son passage et surtout les regard de pitié de ses professeurs lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à lui. Il ne s'en aperçut vraiment que lorsque le professeur Radcliffe le héla à la fin du cours.

— Comment allez-vous, Mr Malefoy?

La question l'avait quelque peu désarçonné.

— Euh...Très bien, merci, répondit-il un peu gêné.

— Vous êtes sûr? J'ai appris du professeur Flitwick que vous aviez quitté le manoir de vos parents.

— Ah!

Scorpius comprit enfin où il voulait en venir. Il fut touché mais la soudaine inquiétude de son professeur préféré lui fit réaliser à quel point on pouvait discuter de sa situation dans le corps enseignant.

— Ne vous en faites pas, professeur. Tout va très bien. Je suis très bien entouré. Mes amis me soutiennent. Ils m'ont tous déjà proposé de loger chez eux.

— Vous parlez d'Albus Potter et de Miss Weasley?

— Entre autre…

Le professeur Radcliffe devint tout à coup songeur. Il jeta un oeil derrière Scorpius comme pour s'assurer que tous les élèves de sa classe avaient bien quitté son cours. Lorsqu'il fut assuré qu'ils étaient bien seuls, il se pencha un peu plus vers Scorpius, comme pour lui faire une confidence qui ne devait pas tomber dans des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés de Miss Weasley, je me trompe?

Scorpius haussa les sourcils, surpris. Son professeur lui fit un clin d'oeil espiègle avant de s'asseoir sur son bureau. Apparemment, il en savait long. Il se demanda si le professeur était aussi fin observateur que son meilleur ami ou si ce dernier avait, sans le vouloir, propager les ragots sur sa relation avec Rose. Radcliffe paraissait amusé du trouble du Serpentard qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir sous les indiscrétions du professeur de moldu.

— Elle a l'air de vous faire du bien, lui dit-il avec une profonde gentillesse.

— C'est le cas, monsieur, dit Scorpius avec un sourire.

— Je dois cependant vous avertir, Mr Malefoy. J'ai surpris Mr Wilson avec ses amis parler de vous en termes peu flatteurs et j'ai pu entendre qu'il comptait vous le faire payer dans très peu de temps.

Scorpius accusa la nouvelle, sceptique mais tout de même méfiant. Si un professeur se donnait la peine de prévenir, c'était que Chase n'avait pas dû y aller par le dos de la cuillère, niveau menaces et autres insultes. Cependant, il doutait que lui et sa troupe de guignols aient les capacités cérébrales pour le surprendre.

— Vous avez entendu ce qu'ils disaient?

— Je n'ai pas très bien compris et quand je les ai sermonnés, ils se sont éclipsés rapidement. Je n'ai malheureusement que très peu d'autorité en tant que cracmol, soupira Radcliffe.

Les paroles d'Albus résonnait dans son esprit. Ces derniers temps, il oubliait tout ce qui se tramait à Poudlard et leurs soupçons sur Chase avait vite été éclipsée par sa rupture fracassante avec Rose. Et soudain, il imagina Chase complotant avec ses sbires entre deux colonnes. Ce même Chase devenu plus méfiant et discret ces dernières semaines…

— Merci, professeur. Je ferai attention.

Il n'écouta pas les derniers conseils de Radcliffe et se saisit de ses affaires pour sortir de la classe. Les couloirs étaient plus parsemés. La plupart des élèves avaient déjà rejoint leur classe. Scorpius trouva Albus dans le laboratoire d'Hugo fraîchement remis à neuf. Les deux cousins consultaient l'un de ses plans retrouvés dans son coffre secret.

— Chase prépare quelque chose, annonça Scorpius une fois qu'il passa la porte secrète de la salle sur Demande.

— Comment tu le sais? demanda Albus qui avait relevé la tête, soudain très alerte.

— C'est Radcliffe qui m'a prévenu. Il a surpris une conversation entre Chase et ses gorilles. Il n'a pas eu l'idée de leur demander plus de détails mais ça devrait se passer dans très peu de temps.

Albus s'éloigna de la table pour faire les cents pas.

— Ben, c'est pas grave, dit Hugo en retournant à ses plans. Tu le défonces, comme d'hab! Ça a pas l'air d'être si compliqué. Même Lily a réussi à lui foutre une raclée.

— Ma soeur est anormalement puissante mais ce n'est pas le sujet, rétorqua Albus en s'arrachant à ses pensées.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il cherche vraiment à se venger de moi. S'il voulait vraiment faire payer quelqu'un, il s'en prendrait à Rose, dit Scorpius en observant Albus tourner en rond.

— Tu lui as tout de même voler sa copine et il ne faut pas oublier ta victoire contre lui au Quidditch, dit Albus

— Comment ça "voler sa copine", s'exclama Hugo. Tu sors avec ma soeur?

— C'est pas le problème, dit Albus en chassant le commentaire de la main comme une mouche gênante imaginaire.

Scorpius lança un regard à Hugo. L'expression de celui-ci passait de l'incrédulité au prémisse de la colère avec une pointe de dégoût.

— C'est une histoire assez compliqué, se justifia Scorpius en se tournant vers le petit Serdaigle.

Hugo s'était laissé tombé sur l'un de ses cartons en ignorant la plainte de bruit de verre brisé sous son poids. Scorpius pouvait voir ses expressions changées à toute vitesse, aussi vite que ses raisonnements suite à cette révélation. La dernière lui arracha une grimace d'écoeurement. Il plissa les yeux en se tournant vers le Serpentard.

— Quand je pense que tu as partagé notre repas de Noël… Vous l'étiez déjà, hein… Oh mince! s'exclama-t'il tout à coup. Mon père va te tuer!

— Chase est acculé, dit Albus surtout pour lui-même. Il a dû perdre la raison quand il a perdu Rose. Cela ne devait pas faire partie de son plan. Il ne doit plus être animé que par la colère et la terreur. Coktail dangereux mais terriblement idiot. Il fera des erreurs…

— Tu comptes lui dire? demanda Scorpius à Hugo.

Il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami. Le Serpentard était bien trop concentré sur l'air de malice du petit génie. Il s'était rapproché de lui, l'air menaçant, en délaissant, tous deux, complètement, Albus dans un coin, toujours en train de faire les cent pas.

— Pas forcément. Vois ça plutôt comme un moyen de pression… J'ai enfin assez d'éléments pour faire chanter ma soeur pour le restant de ses jours!

— Je t'interdis de…, dit Scorpius en soulevant Hugo par le col.

Celui-ci, nullement impressionné, leva sa baguette sous le menton de son assaillant.

— Tu veux te battre? Tu sais que rien ne me feras plier, dit Hugo avec un sourire.

Scorpius le reposa lentement, la baguette d'Hugo toujours pointé sur sa poitrine. Il savait bien qu'affronter Hugo Weasley relevait de la folie pure. Il l'avait déjà vu, entouré de plusieurs élèves beaucoup plus âgés que lui, pour lui donner la raclée de sa vie après les avoir ridiculisé en cours. Ils avaient tous fini à l'infirmerie, victime de sorts que même Madame Pomfresh n'avait pu identifier correctement. Il avait fallu lui demander son assistance pour défaire ce qu'il leur avait infligés.

— Tu mériterais une bonne fessée, maugréa Scorpius entre ses dents.

— C'est ce que me répète constamment mes professeurs, haussa des épaules Hugo en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

— Pourriez-vous rester concentrés plus d'une minute? s'énerva Albus. On a un problème plus important que les histoires de coeurs de Scorpius et de Rose.

Albus avait arrêté de faire les cents pas en constatant que personne ne l'écoutait. Il s'était posté devant son cousin et son meilleur ami. Les traits de Scorpius était encore déformé par la colère et il fit volte face vers Albus, plus frustré que jamais.

— Et tu proposes quoi? lui lâcha-t'il sur un ton un peu trop sec.

— Enfin un peu d'attention, soupira Albus.

— Si j'étais Chase, dit Hugo en triturant deux câbles, je t'attaquerais pendant ta ronde, la nuit, dans les couloirs déserts du château, sans un professeur dans les environs…

— Il n'oserait jamais m'attaquer seul, dit Scorpius, sûr de lui.

— Bien évidemment, renchérit Albus. Il sera sûrement avec ses sbires.

— Tu penses à quoi?

Albus réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Scorpius pouvait deviner que tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Il demeura pensif pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à enfin se décider sur la marche à suivre.

— Si Chase nous croit assez stupide pour tomber dans son piège alors nous devrions lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. On va retourner la situation à notre avantage pour enfin savoir ce qu'il manigance.

— Je te rappelle qu'avec son équipe de quidditch, ils sont sept au moins à vouloir me le faire payer. Et nous sommes trois avec Rose.

— Moi, je peux aider, dit Hugo en levant la main.

— Trois et demi, corrigea Scorpius.

Hugo lui lança un doigt en ronchonnant dans son coin. Scorpius savait très bien qu'avec le cerveau d'Hugo, ils pourraient vaincre les amis de Chase en un claquement de doigt et c'était justement cela qu'il craignait en l'emmenant avec eux. Albus opina silencieusement de la tête.

— Nous sommes clairement en sous-nombre. On pourrait tout de même y aller quand même.

— A trois? s'exclama Scorpius. Tu es fou.

— Mes parents ont fait bien pire... , dit-il sur un ton qui ne plut pas à son meilleur ami.

— Justement! Je suis persuadé qu'ils n'approuveraient pas le plan que tu as en tête.

— Non, en effet, dit Albus. C'est pour cela qu'on va faire une chose qu'ils n'ont jamais fait lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de se mettre en danger.

— Renoncer? proposa Scorpius.

— Attaquer Chase dans son sommeil? dit Hugo à l'autre bout de la salle.

— Tentant…, répondit Albus. Mais mieux… Nous allons demander de l'aide!

Lorsque Scorpius avait entendu le plan d'Albus, énoncé dans ses moindres détails, accompagné d'un petit schéma tracé à la plume (car Albus adorait les schémas), il comprit, qu'encore une fois, il était sur le point de se mettre incroyablement en danger. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander si le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé de maison pour Albus. Il avait certes l'ambition des Serpentard mais il possédait aussi indéniablement la témérité des Gryffondor, beaucoup plus que Rose d'ailleurs, surtout en ce qui concernait les plans débiles et terriblement dangereux.

Ils avaient réussi à dissuader Hugo de lâcher un filet du diable dans le château pour, d'après lui, débusquer les perfides Poufsouffle. Albus l'avait convaincu de monter la garde dans son labo au cas où Chase essaierait de nouveau de détruire les preuves. Hugo s'était, tout de suite, affoler à cette idée, en promettant que plus jamais on ne réussirait à l'oublietter. Le petit génie sous contrôle, Albus et Scorpius étaient allé à la rencontre de Rose qui sortait de son cours d'histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns.

Tout était en place, chacun sachant ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Et bien sûr, Scorpius se retrouvait seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard, patrouillant en sifflotant, sa main serrée autour de sa baguette qui luisait faiblement.

Il patrouillait depuis une bonne demi-heure comme si de rien n'était. En réalité, il sursautait au moindre bruit et éclairait chaque recoin obscur comme si Chase était tapi derrière une armure pour lui sauter dessus. Une heure passa encore dans un silence total qui devenait de plus en plus oppressant. Scorpius passa la lourde porte de la Grande Salle. L'immense pièce était déserte et plongé dans l'obscurité sans la lumière chaleureuse des bougies volantes. Le ciel du plafond était calme et clair, les étoiles scintillant dans la volute bleu sombre. Cela faisait toujours une drôle d'impression pour le Serpentard d'entrer dans cette pièce la nuit. Les longues tables étaient étrangement vides et l'estrade en bout de salle, avec ses grands sièges vides, lui faisait toujours froid dans le dos.

Il entendit soudain un bruit de pas suivi d'un petit rire qui lui glaça le dos. A cet instant, une voix traînante s'éleva derrière lui.

— Alors Malefoy? On flemmarde, à ce que je vois…

Scorpius fit volte-face, la baguette brandit devant lui, la mâchoire serrée. Il s'était préparé à ce moment mais lorsqu'il vit surgir devant lui les silhouettes noires des joueurs de Poufsouffle, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir extrêmement nerveux. Finalement, le plan d'Hugo ne les attaquer dans leur sommeil n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela. Plusieurs baguettes étaient pointées droit sur sa poitrine dont celle de Chase qui s'avança plus en avant, fier de lui.

— Tu sais pourquoi on en est là, pas vrai? lui demanda Chase.

— Parce que je sais ce que tu prépares à Poudlard…, répondit Scorpius avec tout le flegme dont il était capable.

La réponse du Serpentard désarçonna l'attrapeur. Il devint extrêmement pâle et ses lèvres se tordirent en une horrible grimace.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais? rugit Chase en le menaçant avec sa baguette.

— Presque tout… Je sais que tu te servais de Rose pour le Quidditch mais aussi pour approcher ses parents. Tu avais besoin d'informations pas vrai? Sur les reliques et sur la Chambre des Secrets. J'ai découvert le trou que vous avez creusé. Pas gentilles, ces araignées, hein? dit-il encore aux amis de Chase.

Ceux-ci firent un pas en arrière, visiblement mal à l'aise. Chase, quant à lui, écumait de rage.

— Comment as-tu…?

— Si tu crois vraiment que ta cervelle de troll allait pouvoir rivaliser avec des cerveaux comme Albus ou Hugo. D'ailleurs comment as-tu fait pour l'oublietter? Tu as dû le prendre en traître pas vrai?

Chase le dévisagea sans comprendre puis il se mit à éclater de rire. Ses gargouillements hilares qui résonnaient dans la Grande Salle, insufflèrent un profond malaise en Scorpius. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Pendant tout le temps de leur confrontation, il avait cru avoir le contrôle de la situation, déchiré entre sa mission de faire parler Chase et surveiller ses petits copains pour qu'ils ne lui envoient pas un sale sort sur le côté.

— Tu crois vraiment que je suis capable de manipuler Hugo Weasley? Tu me flattes, Malefoy. A vrai dire, tout ce que tu viens de me dire, me flattes au plus au point. Me croire responsable pour tout ça… C'est vraiment amusant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Il avait un regard un peu fou et ses yeux se voilèrent tout à coup. Il avait un horrible sourire plaqué sur le visage, le genre d'expression à glacer le sang. Scorpius fit un pas en arrière, de plus en plus nerveux. La situation ne prenait pas la bonne tournure.

— Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu m'as tendu ce piège grotesque? Pour me faire taire!

— Ce serait idiot et même moi, je le sais… Non, je suis là parce que tu m'as défié pour la dernière fois, Malefoy. Toi et Rose, vous allez payer pour vous être foutu de moi.

— Tu t'es foutu d'elle bien avant! rétorqua Scorpius qui se laissait gagner par la colère. Ce n'est que justice.

— Espèce de sale petit…. _Endoloris_!

Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de lancer un Protego. De toute façon, son corps avait réagi avant. Dès qu'il vit le petit moulinet du poignet de Chase, il bondit sur le côté en se réfugiant sous la table la plus proche, persuadé qu'il ne survivrait pas à plusieurs sortilèges balancés sur lui en même temps.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais! s'exclama un des compagnons de Chase. Tu es fou! On devait juste lui faire peur.

— LA FERME! rugit Chase en envoyant plusieurs sorts en direction de la table pour faire sortir Scorpius de sa cachette.

Un jet de lumière passa près de la tête de Scorpius en arrachant un bon morceau de bois et de copeaux de la table. Il se releva précipitamment et envoya un Petrificus totalus à l'aveugle en visant la première silhouette qu'il voyait. Il replongea sous les chaises en entendant, avec une grande satisfaction, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe lourdement au sol.

— ATTRAPEZ-LE! _Confringo_! hurla Chase à travers la pièce.

La chaise à deux pas de Scorpius, explosa dans un geyser de bois. Le Serpentard se protégea les yeux et rampa à toute vitesse vers l'avant en évitant les sorts que lui bombardaient les Poufsouffle. Il se défit de sa cape qui le gênait dans ses mouvements et grimpa sur l'estrade en se cachant derrière le grand fauteuil de la directrice. Celle-ci allait gueuler quand elle allait découvrir le chantier. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas faute de la prévenir au sujet de Chase.

Un nouveau sort le frôla de peu et il espéra de toute ses forces qu'Albus se décide enfin à donner le signal. Il s'applatit au sol, entre les pieds du grand siège qui dominait toute la salle. Il eut une vue plongeante sur ses adversaires qu'il visa du bout de sa baguette. En se concentrant sur ses sorts informulés, il toucha trois des cinq compagnons restants qui tombèrent tous au sol. Les deux derniers se dévisagèrent, blêmes de peur.

— Je vous ai dit de vous BOUGER! cria encore Chase au bord de la folie.

Il avait attrapé l'un de ses joueurs et l'envoyait en avant comme pour se protéger des sorts que pouvait lui envoyer Scorpius. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et immobilisa encore le 'bouclier' humain du capitaine de Poufsouffle. Sous le poids morts de son compagnon, Chase le relâcha comme un vulgaire sac d'ordures et bombarda la position de Scorpius de sorts impardonnables.

— Enfoiré ! gémit Scorpius acculé contre le dossier, incapable de riposter.

— _Avada Kedavra_! hurla la voix de Chase.

— _Experlliarmus_!

Avant que le sort ne puisse partir, droit dans la direction de Scorpius. La baguette de Chase bondit de ses mains. Les deux derniers assaillants se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus. Rose se tenait près des portes, accompagnée par le Professeur Londubat. Celui-ci tenait sa baguette à bout de bras et toisait Chase avec un regard noir, une expression menaçante que ses élèves ne lui avaient encore jamais vu.

— Très bien, Mr. Martin, vous allez me faire le plaisir de lâcher cette baguette. Quant à vous Mr. Wilson, vous allez devoir nous fournir quelques explications, dit-il en désignant la pagaille dans la Grande Salle.

Martin, le batteur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, le seul encore debout avec Chase, obéit immédiatement et lâcha sa baguette. Mais Chase ne l'entendait pas ainsi, il ramassa précipitamment la baguette de son ami et la pointa sur le Professeur Londubat, avec un regard de fou.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer ou de penser à sa prochaine formule. Le Professeur Londubat eut un petit geste du poignet et envoya valdinguer le corps de Chase contre l'une des tables dans un fracas qui aurait pu réveiller tout le château. Devant ce spectacle, Martin voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou mais Rose fut plus rapide que lui.

— _Incarcerem_!

Aussitôt, une longue corde sortit de la baguette de Rose et s'enroula solidement autour de Martin qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol, saucissonné. Rose n'entendit pas les directives de son professeur. Une fois certaine que tout danger était écarté, elle se précipita sur l'estrade et rejoignit Scorpius, encore avachi au sol, égratigné de partout. La jeune fille bouscula plusieurs chaises et débris pour s'agenouiller auprès du Serpentard, un peu sonné.

— Tu n'as rien? demanda-t'elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

— Ça va, la rassura-t'il d'une voix pâteuse. Quelques échardes, rien de plus.

Elle l'aida à se relever et il s'appuya un peu sur elle pour descendre l'estrade et rejoindre le Professeur Londubat qui avait déjà commencé à réunir les responsables de ce désordre. Chase était toujours inconscient et son corps lévitait à un bon mètre du sol près de ses compagnons qui avaient enfin retrouvé leur liberté de mouvement mais avait perdu toute envie de se battre.

— Je dois dire que vous avez bien fait de m'appeler, Mr. Malefoy. Encore un peu et tout était fini pour vous.

— Oui, merci Professeur, répondit Scorpius en gémissant de douleur. Mais vous auriez pu venir un peu plus tôt, ça aurait été aussi bien.

— On a fait au plus vite, dès que nous avons entendu les premières explosions, répondit Rose qui se tenait encore serrée contre lui.

Scorpius se laissa tomber sur une chaise que Chase n'avait pas eu le temps de faire exploser. Il poussa un petit râle de satisfaction. Chase était enfin démasqué et sous la bonne garde de gens beaucoup plus compétents qu'eux. Tout était fini… Enfin, pas totalement.

— Tu as pu tirer les vers du nez de Chase? demanda Rose en caressant ses cheveux.

— Pas vraiment. J'ai bien peur qu'il m'ait dit la vérité en me disant qu'il n'avait pas les capacités cérébrales pour monter un complot. Je crois qu'il a sous-entendu qu'il avait des complices.

Le Professeur Londubat fronça les sourcils. Lorsque Albus et lui étaient venus le trouver pour lui demander son assistance, il avait écouté toute leur histoire avec beaucoup plus de patience que la directrice Mcgonagall. Bien que sceptique sur certains points, comme la vieille Mcgo, il avait tout de même accepté de les aider et de surveiller Scorpius pendant sa ronde. Devant les débris de bois, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que ses élèves avaient vu juste depuis le début.

Il se tourna vers les joueurs de Chase qui le dévisagèrent, tremblant de peur. Ils connaissaient les histoires légendaires autour de leur modeste professeur de botanique. On racontait qu'il était un des seuls à avoir eu le courage d'affronter Lord Voldemort alors que tous pensaient la victoire perdue.

— De quoi parlait Mr. Wilson? leur demanda-t'il d'une voix ferme mais tout de même chaleureuse. Et avec qui?

— Laissez-tomber, Monsieur, dit Scorpius. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne savent rien. Chase leur raconte des bobards depuis le début. Ils le suivent comme des petits moutons obéissant. Ce sont des idiots mais ils ne sont pas dangereux, ni dans le coup.

— Tout de même! s'exclama Rose en colère. Ils auraient pu te tuer!

— C'est Chase qui m'a balancé les sorts les plus mortels. Ils étaient même prêt à s'enfuir quand ils l'ont vu péter un câble.

— Très bien, dit le Professeur Londubat, je vais conduire tout ce beau monde à l'infirmerie et réveillez le Professeur Mcgonnagall. Je suis persuadé qu'elle voudra avoir un entretien avec vous, Mr. Malefoy.

— J'ai hâte! répondit Scorpius sans entrain.

Le professeur Londubat fit léviter le corps de Chase en tête et escorta le reste des Poufsouffle, toujours un peu sonnés, vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Rose et Scorpius restèrent seul dans le chaos de l'immense pièce familière. Le nez de Scorpius se mit à saigner et il pencha aussitôt la tête en arrière.

— Et merde! souffla-t'il en se pinçant le nez.

— Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie? Tu es sûr?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, dit-il.

Il se redressa et contempla les yeux ambrés de Rose, empli d'une inquiétude qui lui réchauffa le coeur. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tendit. Il le pressa contre son nez en lui souriant timidement. Il aimait qu'elle prenne soin de lui, qu'elle se précipite vers lui dès qu'elle le croyait en danger. Elle s'approcha encore un peu et releva quelques mèches de son front pour examiner ses égratignures.

— Tu as une bosse, dit-elle. Tu as dû te manger un coin de table pendant que tu fuyais.

— Je ne fuyais pas, dit-il d'une voix nasillarde.

Rose éclata de rire tout en continuant à caresser ses cheveux blonds. La tension dans l'air se transformait en une toute autre ambiance et Scorpius sentit ses entrailles se réchauffer agréablement.

— J'ai cru, un moment, que tu ne viendrais plus…, dit-il d'une voix suave et malicieuse.

— Pour venir te sauver? Je suis une Gryffondor. C'est ma mission de sauver les belles demoiselles en détresse.

Il l'attira contre lui en la forçant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle rit en tombant sur lui et en s'accrochant à ses épaules. Il ne saignait plus du nez et il avait cet air joueur et sauvage à la fois. Les doigts de Rose caressait la base de sa nuque et il la dévisageait avec cette furieuse envie de l'embrasser.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore envie d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait autant d'effet et sur du si long terme. D'ordinaire, il s'amusait, une nuit ou deux, savourait une personnalité enivrante et passait rapidement à autre chose. Avec Rose, il n'arrivait pas à calmer cette soif. Il avait encore envie de l'entendre crier de plaisir, serrée contre lui.

Elle battit des cils et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Scorpius. Elle lui vola un baiser, d'abord timide, puis plus profond. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'une idée alarmante émerge enfin dans son esprit empli de lubricité.

— Où est Albus? demanda Scorpius en s'écartant doucement de la jeune fille. Il ne devait pas nous rejoindre?

OoO

Rose parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard, la baguette toujours brandie. A chaque tournant, elle appelait faiblement son cousin en espérant de pas réveiller tout le château. Scorpius avait raison. Il n'était pas normal qu'Albus ne les ait pas rejoint dans la Grande Salle. Il était vrai que son cousin n'était pas friand des confrontations musclés et qu'en temps normal, il se contentait d'envoyer les autres accomplir ses idées aussi glorieuses que périlleuses. Mais ils avaient convenus, après leur visite chez le Professeur Londubat, qu'au moindre problème, ils se précipiteraient tous sur la position de Scorpius pour venir lui prêter main forte.

Or, Albus était le seul manquant à l'appel et Rose était certaine que la couardise n'avait rien à voir avec son absence.

Rose entendit dans son dos, la voix grave et puissante de Scorpius appeler son ami. Il était inquiet lui aussi, elle le savait au ton de sa voix. Elle descendit l'escalier plongé dans l'obscurité qui menait aux cachots et buta sur une masse qui faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle baissa sa baguette et éclaira la silhouette longue et fine d'Albus, effondrée sur les marches, les lunettes de travers.

Le coeur de Rose manqua un battement. Voir ainsi son cousin, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche légèrement ouverte, lui inspira l'odieuse idée qu'il pouvait avoir trouvé la mort. Elle s'abaissa près de son corps et pris son poul. Elle le sentit et capta sa respiration profonde et régulière. Il n'était que stupéfixié.

— Scorpius! appela Rose. Il est ici!

Elle crut, un moment, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre d'aussi loin mais bientôt, elle perçut des bruits de pas précipités sur les dalles du couloir dans son dos. Elle prononçait la formule pour libérer Albus du sortilège lorsque Scorpius apparut au haut de l'escalier.

— Que lui est-il arrivé? demanda celui-ci.

— Il a été stupéfixié.

Albus battit des paupières en rajustant ses lunettes. Il ne fit pas attention à ses amis et sonda le couloir obscur en bas des marches. Il descendit précipitamment les quelques marches et battit le vide des bras comme pour saisir quelque chose d'invisible.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'inquiéta Rose en observant son manège.

— Ça fait longtemps que je suis stupéfixié? demanda ce dernier en continuant à progresser dans le noir.

— Aucune idée, on vient seulement de te trouver, répondit Scorpius en plissant les yeux. Tu peux nous dire ce qui t'es arrivé? Je te signale que j'ai échappé à la mort de peu!

— Ah oui? s'en inquiéta Albus d'une voix égale. _Lumos_! J'en suis estomaqué.

Il leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête pour éclairer tout le couloir de pierres verdâtres.

— Personne, admit-il déçu.

— Tu vas nous dire ce que tu fabriques, à la fin? s'énerva Scorpius en descendant les marches.

Albus poussa un soupir et se tourna vers ses amis. Il retira ses lunettes pleines de poussières et les essuya du coin de son pull-over.

— J'ai perdu la cape…

— Quoi? s'exclama Rose, scandalisée.

— Ne me dis pas que tu patrouillais avec la cape sur le dos…Tu n'as pas fait cette connerie, par pitié, Albus!

Pour toute réponse, Albus se contenta de remettre ses lunettes sur le nez avec un petit sourire amusé.

— Tu te fous de moi? rugit Scorpius.

— Calme-toi! Oui, je surveillais les environs avec une cape d'invisibilité mais pas celle que tu crois.

— Comment ça? demanda Rose en rejoignant Scorpius.

— J'ai jeté un sort d'Aveuglement à une simple cape. J'étais persuadé que ce piège grossier était une tentative pour me subtiliser la dernière relique en pariant que j'allais l'utiliser pour secourir mon précieux meilleur ami.

— Merci pour le sarcasme…, lâcha Scorpius.

— J'ai caché la vraie cape et utilisée une fausse pour leurrer mon éventuel agresseur. Malheureusement, il m'a attaqué dans le dos. J'ai juste entendu un Hominium revelio et le temps que je me retourne, j'étais déjà stupéfixié. Cela m'ennuie beaucoup.

— Donc tout ça, dit lentement Scorpius, l'affrontement avec Chase et ses _six_ joueurs, tout ça c'était pour que tu puisses tendre ton autre piège au voleur de reliques.

— Oui, c'est ça, répondit tranquillement Albus en époussetant la poussière sur son pantalon.

— En gros, j'ai servi d'appât pour rien, lâcha Scorpius.

— C'était plutôt moi l'appât, rétorqua Albus. J'ai dû parcourir un nombre incalculable de couloirs avant qu'il ne se décide à m'attaquer. Je suis exténué.

Rose et Scorpius le toisèrent durement. Scorpius avait sa robe de sorcier déchirée à plusieurs endroit et encore quelques copeaux de bois dans les cheveux. Son visage était couvert d'égratignures et le sang qui s'était écoulé de son nez, commençait à sécher à la commissure de ses lèvres.

— Tu te fous de nous? s'énerva Scorpius.

— Quoi? demanda distraitement Albus en se tournant vers eux. Oui, un peu. J'adore vos têtes.

Scorpius leva sa baguette mais Rose la rabaissa avant qu'elle ne crache des étincelles. Quelque chose l'interpellait dans l'attitude de son cousin.

— Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en surveillant Scorpius du coin de l'oeil. Tu voulais faire tout ça pour attraper le voleur, pas vrai? Mais cela n'a pas marché.

— Non, non... , dit Albus. Aucune chance que je ne l'attrape. Pas un sorcier qui a pu ouvrir la tombe de Dumbledore, en tout cas. Ce que je voulais, c'était voir son visage, découvrir qui il était.

— Ça, non plus, tu n'as pas réussi, dit Scorpius qui s'était un peu calmé.

— Mouais... , j'étais pas sûr d'y arriver non plus. Mais ce petit piège s'est tout de même avéré très utile.

— Pourquoi? demanda Rose qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

— Cela a confirmé une chose très importante. Le voleur n'est pas un inconnu qui a pénétré l'enceinte du château par quelques habilitées inconnues. Il habite au château et son attaque en est la preuve.

— Waouh! s'exclama Scorpius avec sarcasme. Ça, c'est de l'info, Al! Bien sûr qu'il est au château, comment voulais-tu qu'il ait réussi à saccager le labo d'Hugo sans ça?

Les lèvres d'Albus se pincèrent à la réflexion de son ami. Il tapa faiblement dans ses mains comme pour l'applaudir et Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

— On pensait que c'était Chase qui avait saccagé le labo, tu te souviens? J'avais besoin de confirmer quelque chose! rétorqua Albus. Et puis, j'ai découvert autre chose, de très utile mais qui reste quand même très déconcertant.

— Qui est? s'impatienta Rose.

— J'ai clairement entendu la voix qui m'a jeté un sort. Vous avez dit que la voix du voleur était celle d'un homme. Or, la personne qui m'a attaqué dans le dos, avait une voix de femme...


	26. Imperium

26

IMPERIUM

* * *

Alors qu'Albus faisait ses éternels cent pas dans la classe vide et que Scorpius allumait une cigarette clandestinement à la fenêtre, Rose écoutait leur conversation, les yeux fermés, bras croisés, appuyée sur le dossier de sa chaise avec l'envie irrépressible de dormir. Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils avaient été conduit dans cette salle de classe vide par le Professeur Londubat et qu'ils attendaient patiemment qu'on vienne leur poser des questions ou au moins les éclairer sur le témoignage des Poufsouffle pris en faute. Albus et Scorpius, pour ne pas changer, avaient passé leur temps à se balancer des théories fumantes sur la personne à l'origine des idées farfelues de Chase. Cet abruti avait au moins raison sur un point, il n'avait pas les capacités cérébrales pour échafauder un plan crédible, ni d'attaquer son petit frère, même pas surprise. Et dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui…

— La prof de Défense contre les forces les forces du mal, Croft! lança Albus en s'arrêtant à la hauteur du tableau.

— La petite vieille toute gentille? s'exclama Scorpius en tirant sur sa cigarette. Tu es fou.

— Il faut toujours se méfier des gentils. Regarde Quirrel…

— A ce compte-là, propose Hagrid, tant qu'on y est! répliqua Scorpius.

— Vous devenez ridicules! lâcha Rose d'une voix blasée.

Elle poussa un profond soupir en fixant le plafond. Elle était morte de fatigue et ils avaient risqué leur vie ce soir, encore une fois. Mais Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire: les disputes entre les garçons et leurs idées abradacabrantes qu'elle peinait toujours autant à comprendre; elle qui s'interposait entre les deux pour les ramener sur terre; leur amitié; leur cohésion; ils étaient ainsi avant leur cinquième année, avant que Rose ne décide de mettre de la distance entre eux et elle se rendit compte, dans cette classe déserte, avec eux, comme avant, que tout cela lui avait terriblement manqué.

Rose tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Scorpius qui s'amusait encore de sa réplique. Un rayon de lune éclairait son visage fatigué mais toutefois très serein. Malgré les évènements, Rose ne l'avait pas vu aussi détendu depuis longtemps car, et cela elle en était sûr, le Serpentard était heureux. Il lui adressa un regard et un sourire qui la fit légèrement rougir. Au fil des semaines, elle s'habituait de plus en plus à l'impétuosité et au charme de Scorpius mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de défaillir légèrement quand il lui lançait une de ses oeillades par surprise. Elle savait très bien quelle idée se cachait derrière son sourire carnassier et les images de leurs innombrables nuits, très osées, lui revenaient en tête, la faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et le Professeur Londubat s'avança d'un pas fatigué vers ses trois élèves. Scorpius fit voler sa cigarette par la fenêtre et Albus se retourna vivement. Londubat semblait très las. Il tira une chaise d'un pupitre et s'y assit en poussant un soupir, résigné. Rose, Scorpius et Albus retenaient presque leur respiration. Ils avaient une foule de question à poser mais trouvaient la retenue nécessaire pour laisser le temps à leur professeur de commencer le premier. Le Professeur Londubat se gratta la barbe et se redressa un peu plus sur sa chaise.

— C'est bon, dit-il de sa voix profonde et calme. On les a tous interroger.

— Chase? demanda aussitôt Albus.

— Même Chase, confirma Londubat. Madame Pomfresh lui a fait reprendre conscience. Il était un peu sonné mais assez lucide pour nous expliquer la situation.

Le professeur fit une pause insupportable et Rose vit Albus serrer les poings d'impatience.

— Et? insista-t'il.

— On a demandé à Chase de s'expliquer sur l'attaque contre Scorpius et sur tout ce que vous aviez découvert avant cela. Il dit n'avoir aucun souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé.

— Quoi? s'exclama Rose en se levant soudain de sa chaise.

Albus se prit la tête dans ses mains et se remit à marcher de plus belle dans la salle, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

— Mais il ment! dit Scorpius. Il essaye de sauver sa peau. Vous l'avez vu comme moi me balancer l'Avada Kedavra. Il est assez stupide pour mentir même en plein flag.

— Il ne ment pas, trancha le professeur Londubat d'une voix sûre.

— Comment le savez-vous? demanda Albus en se retournant sur lui.

— Nous nous sommes dit la même chose que vous et le Professeur McGonagall a demandé au Professeur Parkinson de lui faire boire du veritaserum. Il dit bien la vérité. Son dernier souvenir remonte au festin du soir.

— Donc quand il est sorti ce soir de la grande-salle quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort? demanda Rose.

— Non, en septembre. Au festin de la rentrée. Il se rappelle avoir quitté la Grande Salle pour rejoindre son dortoir et puis...plus rien.

— Vous plaisantez?!

Rose et Scorpius contemplèrent leur professeur de Botanique, médusés et quelques peu terrifiés. Ils avaient mis toute la responsabilité de leurs malheurs sur le dos de Chase qui au final n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ses méfaits. Albus éclata de rire mais Rose devina sa frustration derrière cette hilarité. Scorpius se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Rose qui lui prit la main pour le consoler.

— Mais quand l'aurait-on oublietté? dit Rose qui n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. On ne l'a pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'on est sorti de la Grande Salle. Vous étiez tout le temps avec lui.

— Oui, répondit Londubat, et à l'infirmerie, c'est Madame Pomfresh qui s'est occupé d'eux. Mais le Professeur McGonagall ne pense pas qu'il s'agit d'un sortilège d'amnésie…

— Imperium! répondit Albus qui s'était enfin calmé.

Le Professeur Londubat opina.

— Le sortilège exercé aussi longtemps cause souvent des pertes de mémoires, confirma-t'il. Le sortilège a pris fin lorsqu'il est tombé dans les pommes. Nous avons essayé de sonder ses souvenirs pour en retirer un nom ou un visage mais cela n'a rien donné. Celui ou celle qui l'a soumis au sortilège de l'imperium a très bien fait ça. Cela a complètement envahi son cerveau. Pendant des mois, Chase n'a plus qu'été une marionnette dans les mains de ce sorcier ou sorcière.

— En même temps avec un cerveau comme celui de Chase, ce n'est pas compliqué.

Londubat pinça les lèvres en entendant la remarque acerbe du Serpentard mais ne la releva pas. Rose était encore sous le choc.

— Alors quand je sortais avec lui...quand on s'embrassait... chez mes grands-parents… Ce n'était pas lui?!

— C'était quelqu'un d'autre, réagit Albus, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Quelqu'un qui savait que tu en pinçais pour lui et qui a profité de la crédulité de Chase pour l'utiliser afin de te soutirer des informations.

— Alors au duel lorsqu'il a voulu me balancer, la première fois, un Avada Kedavra, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant des jours et des jours…

Il serra plus fort la main de Rose dans la sienne et lui communiqua toute sa rage. Elle l'éprouvait aussi, grondant dans son coeur. Elle avait du mal à dédouaner Chase de tous ses mensonges, ses trahisons et ses coups bas. Toute la souffrance qui leur avait causé, ne pouvait décidément pas s'effacer par l'excuse de l'imperium. Rose avait cette horrible impression de s'être fait manipuler deux fois: la première par Chase lorsqu'elle avait vu le souvenir d'Albus et la deuxième par celui qui lui avait lancé cet imperium. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne profondément mauvaise et très rusée, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus la jeune fille.

— Que va-t'il lui arriver? demanda encore Rose.

— Il va être envoyé à Saint-Mangouste dès que possible. Le sortilège de l'Imperium lui a laissé de graves séquelles. Il a pu nous parler mais il a encore du mal à rassembler ses idées.

Rose sentit Scorpius sur le point de répliquer un de ces blagues sur les capacités limités de son ancien rival. Elle lui serra les doigts pour l'en empêcher car elle n'était pas sûre que le professeur Londubat supporterait une autre insulte sur l'un de ses élèves, victime d'un horrible sortilège qui plus est.

— Et les autres? interrogea Albus surexcité. Eux aussi ont été soumis à l'Imperium?

— Nous ne pouvons pas en être certain mais c'est peu probable. Même un sorcier très puissant ne pourrait gérer autant d'esprits à contrôler.

— Même pour des cervelles de noix, ricana Scorpius.

Le professeur Londubat lui décocha un regard noir.

— Monsieur Malefoy, je vous prierai de ne plus insulter d'élèves en ma présence, s'il vous plaît.

— Ces élèves ont essayé de me tuer, Monsieur…

— Seulement l'un d'entre eux et n'oubliez pas que ce sont des victimes avant tout.

Alors que Scorpius ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à nouveau. Tous se tournèrent vers le professeur Mcgonagall qui passa la porte, la bouche pincée et le regard visiblement contrarié. Ses traits plus tirés que d'habitude firent ressortir les rides de son visage qui la vieillirent encore plus. Malgré la lassitude, elle conservait toujours cet air digne et solennel et tous se turent lorsqu'elle se posta à côté du professeur de Botanique.

— Je viens de finir de m'entretenir avec les membres de l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle. Ils m'ont raconté une histoire très curieuse mais qui corrobore à ce que vous m'aviez raconté dans mon bureau.

Rose sentit Scorpius s'agiter sur sa chaise et elle vit le regard d'Albus qui semblait crier: "Si vous nous aviez cru dès le départ…"

— Qu'est-qu'ils ont dit? demanda le professeur Londubat.

— Que Chase leur a vendu l'histoire d'un trésor enfoui à Poudlard. S'ils le retrouvaient, ils pourraient enfin faire briller leur maison. Ils l'ont cru bien évidemment, dit McGonagall en levant les yeux au ciel. Chase leur a demandé de creuser dans la Chambre des secrets. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très impressionné que leur capitaine ait trouvé cet endroit, sans se poser plus de questions que cela. Ils ont creusé pendant des mois jusqu'à tomber sur un tunnel qui menait à la forêt interdite. Là, ils se sont fait attaquer par les araignées géantes et ont décidé de tout arrêter. Ils m'ont soutenu que le comportement de Chase les inquiétaient de plus en plus et qu'ils voulaient tous le dénoncer mais avaient bien trop peur de ses crises de colère à répétition.

— Ils ont parlé d'un éventuel complice?

— Rien de tout cela, Monsieur Potter. Ils n'ont parlé que de Chase.

Un silence pesant retomba dans la salle de classe vide où toutes les tensions de la nuit se relâchèrent d'un seul coup. Albus se laissa, à son tour, tomber sur une chaise à côté de Scorpius, excédé et terriblement frustré. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se referma dans un mutisme qui suintait la contrariété.

— Bien, dit McGonagall en rompant le silence. Avant que nous n'allions tous dormir, avez vous une chose à me dire?

Elle sonda chacun de ses trois élèves avec son regard sévère et Rose se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise.

— Albus s'est fait…, commença Scorpius.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Albus, assis à côté de lui, écrasa le pied de Scorpius sans ménagement. Surpris, son meilleur ami referma la bouche, comprenant qu'Albus ne désirait pas qu'il poursuive. McGonagall et Londubat ne perdirent pas une miette des réactions de Scorpius et haussèrent des sourcils en dévisageant le Serpentard.

— Oui, Monsieur Malefoy?

Scorpius contempla Albus, sans comprendre puis, finalement, secoua la tête.

— Albus s'est fait la réflexion que nous devrions nous montrer plus prudent la prochaine fois…

Rose ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par le flegme et la réactivité de son petit-ami. Elle avait, bien entendu, deviné qu'il avait été sur le point de révéler à leurs professeurs qu'Albus avait été agressé sous une fausse cape d'invisibilité. Mais elle avait remarqué aussi la réaction d'Albus et Scorpius n'avait eu aucun mal à se rattraper.

McGonagall opina de la tête.

— Vous avez bien fait de vous adresser au Professeur Londubat pour lui demander de l'aide. Je vous félicite pour cette sage décision. Vos parents auraient foncé tête baissée sans se poser plus de questions. Bien, il est tard et nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Tous sortirent de la classe, guidé par le Professeur McGonagall et Londubat qui referma à clé la porte derrière lui. Les trois condisciples promirent à leur professeur de botanique de se rendre immédiatement à leur dortoir et ils s'éloignèrent dans les couloirs sombres et déserts du château. L'aube commençait à poindre entre les sommets montagneux et ils devraient se rendre en cours dans quelques heures.

Après le tumulte de la nuit, l'écho de leur pas sur les dalles sombres du château avaient quelque chose de très surréaliste. Scorpius avait encore le visage griffé par les débris de chaise. Rose et lui se tenaient toujours la main, à côté d'un Albus toujours aussi pensif.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je leur dise pour la cape? demanda soudain Scorpius.

— C'était un trop grand risque de leur révéler cette information. Nous savons que le voleur est dans le château, parmi nous. Nous ne pouvons faire confiance à personne!

— Même de McGonagall? Londubat?! s'exclama Rose scandalisée.

— Tu oublies une chose, cousine! répliqua Albus. Notre ennemi n'hésite pas à utiliser le sortilège Imperium. Qui nous dit que McGonagall et Londubat ne soient pas soumis au sortilège?

Scorpius arqua un sourcil, sceptique.

— La vieille Mcgo… sous l'Imperium. T'es sûr, mec?

— Je ne me ferais plus avoir deux fois, marmonna Albus plus pour lui-même.

— Nous voilà au point mort, soupira Scorpius en resserrant ses doigts entre ceux de Rose. On aurait, au moins, pu confier la suite aux professeurs. Je te rappelle qu'on a nos Aspics à passer d'ici deux mois.

— Tiens, et Erin Morton? demanda Rose. Vous n'avez pas réussi à en savoir plus?

— Non, aucun nouvelle, dit Scorpius.

— Si on en avait parlé à McGonagall, continua Rose, elle aurait pu poser la question aux Poufsouffles.

— A quoi bon?! s'exclama Albus de plus en plus en colère. Ils auront sûrement été oubliettés sur le sujet. On a toujours un train de retard et au rythme où vont les choses, on est sûr de perdre la partie.

— Ce n'est pas un jeu, Albus! s'exclama Rose, outrée.

— Même ce qui est arrivé cette nuit… J'ai vraiment l'impression que nous avons rien empêcher. Que tout est arrivé parce qu'on l'a voulu ainsi… Même nos victoires sont calculées.

Les trois élèves arrivèrent devant la gargouille du dortoir des préfets-en-chef. Albus devrait continuer son chemin en empruntant l'escalier pour descendre aux cachots. Cependant, alors que Scorpius et Rose attendait devant la statue de pierre pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, le Serpentard ne se décidait toujours pas à partir. Il fixa la gargouille puis frappa dans ses mains.

— Il y a une chose que l'on peut encore faire! s'écria-t'il, brusquement joyeux.

— Al, commença Scorpius, il est très tard et on est vraiment…

— On peut fouiller sa chambre!

Il contempla, plein d'espoir, ses deux amis qui se regardèrent, arborant tous deux une mine terriblement lasse.

— Ecoute Al, on aimerait bien aller se coucher là. Je pense que j'ai assez donné de ma personne pour ce soir, dit Scorpius en grimaçant encore de douleur après son altercation avec Chase.

— Juste un coup d'oeil, supplia Albus.

— Bon…

Rose lança le mot de passe à la gargouille et le visage d'Albus s'éclaira malgré la fatigue. Il ne ressentait pas du tout les longues heures à attendre des explications. Albus était surexcité, le regard brillant. Il s'engouffra dans le passage sans attendre Rose, ni Scorpius. La Gryffondor vit son cousin gravir l'escalier de fer quatre à quatre, Scorpius sur ses talons.

— Al! Attends!

Rose les rejoignit dans la chambre de Chase. La dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds, elle était encore avec le Poufsouffle. Voilà des semaines qu'elle n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour le grand brun baraqué. Mais revenir dans cette chambre, lui faisait resurgir soudain tous ses sentiments qui lui avaient fait tourner la tête. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait toute une vie entre la Rose amoureuse de Chase et celle qu'elle était maintenant.

La chambre était particulièrement en désordre. Rose savait que Chase n'avait jamais été de nature soigneuse mais elle n'avait jamais vu un tel capharnaüm dans cette pièce. Tout était retourné sans dessus dessous et Albus n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre un tel foutoir en si peu de temps. Celui-ci contemplait d'ailleurs la pièce, démuni.

Rose buta sur plusieurs livres de cours. Des rouleaux de parchemins trainaient un peu partout sous des encriers renversés et des plumes d'oie cassées. Les draps étaient déchirés, les oreillers défoncés; des plumes s'étaient répandues un peu partout. Rose eut cette horrible impression que quelqu'un s'était battu ici. Elle imagina Chase, fou de rage, s'en prendre au mobilier à main nue, renversé tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main, pris d'une démence pleine de furie.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? demanda Scorpius en shootant dans un tas de tissus lacérés.

— Il a essayé de combattre, murmura Rose.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Rose les dévisagea en rougissant. Elle avait parlé à haute voix sans le vouloir. Elle avait exprimé une idée qui lui avait traversé la tête et plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle savait qu'elle était dans le vrai.

— Chase s'est battu contre l'Imperium. Tôt ou tard, il se serait libéré.

— Il était inévitable pour celui qui le contrôlait de s'en défaire le plus tôt possible. D'où l'attaque contre Scorpius, comprit Albus.

— Imperium ou pas, pour moi, Chase reste un connard, répondit ce dernier.

— Ce n'était pas un connard, seulement un idiot, dit Rose.

Le Serpentard tiqua sur le ton un peu trop nostalgique à son goût de la jeune fille. Rose savait qu'il se poserait des tas de questions idiotes et qu'il lui faudrait le rassurer. Mais il se trompait s'il pensait qu'elle avait encore du vague à l'âme à cause de Chase. Elle ne voyait plus le Poufsouffle que comme une victime. Animé par le souvenir des sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui, Rose ne désirait plus qu'une chose: découvrir et faire payer à la personne qui l'avait asservi de la sorte.

Rose passa devant Scorpius et lui caressa le bras. Elle lui sourit timidement et elle vit ses traits s'adoucir. Ils auraient tout le temps de discuter au lit. Enfin...si Albus se décidait enfin à partir se coucher.

— Regardez-ça! s'écria Albus devant des rideaux jaunes et noirs.

Il tira les deux pans de tissus aux couleurs de la maison de Poufsouffle. Au lieu de cacher la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers l'une des fenêtres de la tour, Albus se retrouva nez à nez avec une grande porte de bois.

— D'où elle sort cette porte? demanda Scorpius en s'approchant.

Albus sortit sa baguette de sa poche et posa son extrémité sur le bois tout à fait banal de la mystérieuse porte. Il ne se passa rien. Lessivé et impatient, Scorpius se saisit de la poignée et entrouvrit, dans un grincement, la porte. Albus poussa un faible cri de panique face à l'inconscience de son meilleur ami. Il se tut lorsqu'il constata que le couloir derrière la porte était sombre et désert. Scorpius sortit sa baguette.

— _Lumos!_

— _Homenum revelio_! murmura Albus.

Rien ne se produisit. Scorpius entra le premier et fit quelque pas dans le couloir en éclairant ses parois. Les murs étaient décrépis et le sol se composait de terre battue recouverte de plusieurs pierres grossièrement taillées et couverte de poussière. Scorpius éclaira plusieurs séries d'empreintes sur les dalles brutes et il les suivit jusqu'à les ténèbres qui engloutissaient le bout du couloir.

Ils suivirent les traces, tous les trois sur leurs gardes. Rose avait imité les garçons et avaient sortis sa propre baguette qu'elle brandissait devant elle en s'attendant à une embuscade à tout moment. Scorpius en tête, ils marchèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant un cul-de-sac. Un éboulement coupait le passage et il semblait impensable de déplacer une des grosses pierres sans menacer la structure du couloir. Albus l'examina, un moment, sous les soupirs et les grognements de frustration de Scorpius.

— La chambre des Secrets, dit Albus. Ce couloir mène à la chambre des Secrets.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demanda Rose, elle aussi de plus en plus impatiente.

— Souvenez-vous de ce qu'avait dit Mimi Geignarde. Il revenait de la Chambre des Secrets. Il avait forcément trouvé un autre passage. C'est celui-ci. L'éboulement c'est celui que j'ai causé avec Scorpius.

Il balaya l'étroit passage de sa baguette illuminé et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il éclaira les premières marches d'un escalier de pierre.

— Par ici! s'écria Albus, bien trop enthousiaste à cette heure.

Rose et Scorpius le suivirent en soupirant. Ils commencèrent l'ascension des marches avec de plus en plus, l'envie de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre leur dortoir.

— Comment se fait-il que Chase ait eu ce passage secret dans sa chambre? demanda Rose à bout de souffle.

— Hugo m'a expliqué que le château était en constante évolution, lui dit Scorpius en gravissant une énième marche.

— Il est peu probable qu'on puisse contrôler ces 'évolutions', ajouta Albus. Soit Chase a eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur ce dortoir, soit…

Albus se tut avant de terminer sa phrase. Il avait gravi la dernière marche et faisait enfin face à une nouvelle porte, tout aussi banale que la première. Albus hésita une seconde puis l'ouvrit. Un souffle d'air froid s'engouffra soudain dans la cage d'escalier et Rose comprit que l'escalier menait vers l'extérieur.

Rose reconnut immédiatement l'endroit. Elle se revit, des mois plus tôt, se hisser sur la rambarde en s'apprêtant à sauter. Tous les trois se trouvaient au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. A cette hauteur, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur tout le parc ainsi que sur le levé de soleil qui leur rappela amèrement qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas dormi. Rose frissonna dans sa robe de sorcière et Scorpius sortit une cigarette de son paquet.

— Tout ça pour ça…, marmonna-t'il, la clope au bec.

Il l'alluma avec sa baguette magique et recracha un panache de fumée blanche. Albus fouilla partout, persuadé encore que toute leur escapade avant un but. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouva rien et Scorpius le toisa lorsqu'il se tourna enfin sur ses deux amis, dépités.

— C'est bon? Tu es rassassié? lui demanda Scorpius.

— Ça ne doit pas être un hasard! s'énerva Albus. Vous ne semblez pas comprendre que tout ceci, dit-il en désignant la terrasse de la tour, est d'une importance capitale. Il y a des choses graves qui se passent à Poudlard et il n'y a que nous qui puissions empêcher que cela arrive vraiment!

Albus avait haussé la voix au fil de ses mots. Rose ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état. Il était à bout de nerf, nerveux et en proie à une légère folie hystérique.

— Hé! Faut que tu te calmes, mon vieux! s'énerva Scorpius. On est là parce que tu nous l'as demandé. On t'a suivi jusqu'au bout! Tu ne peux pas nous reprocher de n'avoir rien trouvé, d'accord?!

Rose s'approcha d'Albus qui les dévisageait, l'air un peu fou. Il finit par baisser les bras, la tête. Rose sentit qu'il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux tellement il était envahi par la frustration. Elle le prit dans ses bras en essayant de le calmer tant bien que mal.

— Tu es fatigué, Al… Tu auras l'esprit plus clair demain.

Le jour succédait à la nuit tandis que Rose conduisait Albus dans l'escalier secret pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Elle avait dans l'idée de le faire dormir dans le lit inoccupé de Chase. Vu l'état de ce dernier, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il revienne dans sa chambre de si tôt.

Scorpius écrasa sa cigarette sous son talon et observa le paysage, les paroles d'Albus résonnant dans sa tête. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'Albus lui avait dit toutes ces choses. Il en avait assez, plus qu'assez de ces aventures dangereuses.

Et il était hors de question pour lui, d'impliquer davantage Rose dans les ennuis.


	27. Le grand absent de la finale de Quidditc

27

LE GRAND ABSENT DE LA FiNALE DE QUIDDITCH

* * *

L'histoire de l'attaque de Chase contre Scorpius dans la Grande Salle fut racontée dans tout le château dès la première heure de cours. Les elfes de maison avaient eu beau remettre tout en place, sans laisser aucune trace, l'information avait fuitée et les élèves murmuraient, une fois de plus, sur le passage du Serpentard.

Scorpius ne s'en formalisait plus du tout de tous ses cancans sur son sillage. Il avait été victime de ragots tellement de fois cette année qu'il était presque surpris lorsqu'il ne percevait pas les chuchotements d'élèves dans son dos. Il se désolait d'une seule chose: que personne ne bavardait sur l'unique information qui le rendait profondément heureux, sa relation naissante avec Rose.

Les semaines s'écoulaient lentement et ils passaient toujours autant de temps ensemble. Scorpius ne se lassait pas une seconde de la jeune fille. Il pouvait passer des heures à essayer de la faire rire jusqu'à tenter les chatouilles comme des gosses de cinq ans. Il adorait voir s'épanouir un grand sourire sur son visage rond. Il aimait la rendre heureuse, et rien n'aurait pu gâcher son plaisir si ce n'était l'attitude d'Albus.

Depuis l'embuscade, Albus s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il s'était réveillé le lendemain du passage secret, dans la chambre de Chase, avec l'idée de les interroger lui-même. Malgré les conseils de Rose et Scorpius (qui trouvaient cette idée farfelue), il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie et avait harcelé Madame Pomfresh pour visiter Chase. Il avait piqué une crise de colère lorsque l'infirmière de Poudlard lui révélât que l'élève de Poufsouffle avait été conduit à Saint-Mangouste. Le sort d'Imperium administré sur une si longue période avait eu de terribles séquelles sur son cerveau. Il était peu probable que Chase Wilson ne retrouve pleinement ses capacités.

Après son coup d'éclat et malgré les remontrances de la directrice de sa maison, Albus réussit à se calmer mais il ne perdit en rien son besoin vital de résoudre le mystère du voleur des reliques de la Mort. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Albus passa le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans des bouquins poussiéreux, écrits en runes anciennes. Il n'y sortait que pour aller en cours et manger en quatrième vitesse. Dans les premiers jours, Scorpius et Rose avaient passé un peu de temps avec lui, s'intéressant un peu à ses théories de plus en plus fumantes. Bien vite, le couple se lassa et ils ne lui tenaient plus compagnie que pour l'inciter à se détendre et à passer à autre chose.

Peine perdue… Albus ne démordait pas de ses recherches et ce, malgré les examens des Aspics qui approchaient à grands pas.

A moins d'un mois des épreuves, Rose devait consacrer chaque instant de libre à ses révisions et les escapades romantiques avec Scorpius se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Bien entendu, Scorpius faisait le strict minimum en étant sûr de rafler tous les points. Pareil pour Albus… Rose avait beau lui dire qu'il ferait mieux de réviser pour ses Aspics, toutes ses leçons de morale étaient accueillies par Albus par un haussement d'épaules et un soupir exaspéré.

Scorpius sentait Rose à cran au fil des jours. Elle passait, tous les soirs, de longues heures dans leur salle commune à lire d'énormes pavés et des mètres de rouleaux de parchemins. Le peu de soirées de libres, Rose les passait à s'entraîner pour le dernier match de la saison de Quidditch.

Tous les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, les amis de Chase, avaient été démis de leurs fonctions après l'esclandre dans la Grande Salle. Pour le dernier match de la maison jaune et noire, une équipe avait dû être montée en vitesse et les joueurs inexpérimentés avaient perdu lamentablement contre les Serdaigle. Il ne restait plus que la dernière confrontation entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor et tout Poudlard était sur les nerfs. Cette nervosité se faisait aussi ressentir entre Scorpius et Rose qui ne comptait pas céder la victoire à l'autre même pour tout le romantisme du monde. Les entraînements se faisaient tard le soir, dans le plus grand secret pour éviter toutes fuites de stratégies.

Résultat, Scorpius voyait de moins en moins sa dulcinée et il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque avec Albus, toujours le nez plongé dans ses livres, à rêver à une heure dans les bras de Rose. Contrairement à la capitaine de Gryffondor, la victoire de ce match ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Il se donnerait à fond, irait à toutes les séances d'entraînement, écouterait son capitaine. Mais si la rouquine gagnait contre lui, il resterait toujours le plus heureux des hommes.

— Comment va Rose? demanda Albus qui n'avait pas levé la tête de son paragraphe.

Scorpius se balançait sur son siège à côté de son ami, très concentré. Le Serpentard avait une furieuse envie de fumer une cigarette. Il tenait en pensant à la nuit qu'il passerait avec Rose si son emploi du temps le lui permettait.

— Elle est stressée, soupira-t'il. Entre la finale et les Aspics, c'est une vraie boule de nerfs. En plus Thomas s'est fait coller par Radcliffe, le jour du match. Elle a eu beau négocier ou supplier, elle se retrouve sans gardien.

— Thomas?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour se faire coller?

— Apparemment, il aurait insulté un autre élève, un Serpentard, je crois.

— Thomas? Le copain de ma soeur? insista Albus en levant enfin la tête de son livre.

— Il parait… En tout cas, Rose est dans tous ses états.

Il soupira de frustration tout en continuant à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il stoppa lorsqu'il croisa le regard assassin de Madame Pince. Albus sourit lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami ramener sa chaise plus en avant pour faire semblant d'étudier un ouvrage sur le traité des sortilèges de troisièmes cycles. La bibliothèque était bondée d'élèves de septième et cinquième année et bientôt, la bibliothécaire délaissa Scorpius pour se concentrer sur deux élèves de Serdaigle en train de débattre à grands cris sur la manière de prononcer une formule.

— Quand je pense que je dois attendre la fin de la finale et des Aspics pour profiter de Rose…, soupira encore Scorpius.

— Tu parles de ma cousine, je te signale.

— Occupe-toi de tes recherches!

Albus allait répliquer quelque chose lors qu'il fut interrompu par le bruit sourd de coup sec contre la vitre de la fenêtre d'à côté. Tous les occupants de la bibliothèque, Madame Pince y compris, tournèrent la tête vers la source de cette cacophonie. Les veines de la vieille bibliothécaire gonflèrent sur son front lorsqu'elle découvrit un Grand Duc frappant de son bec à répétition le carreau.

— A QUI APPARTIENT CE HIBOU? hurla Madame Pince en désignant le volatile qui hulula dans la direction de Scorpius.

Celui-ci, avec un sourire contrit, se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la fenêtre en empêchant Guenièvre d'entrer dans la salle d'étude.

— C'est une honte, Monsieur Malefoy! cria-t'elle encore. A un mois des examens… Vous prenez ma bibliothèque pour la volière?

— Désolé, madame… Aïe!

Guenièvre venait de le pincer, furieuse de ne pouvoir entrer pour se reposer. Scorpius la calma d'une caresse et détacha de sa patte, le message d'un papier blanc.

— Va à la volière, ordonna Scorpius à son hibou. Désolé, je viendrais te voir plus tard.

Le hiboux lui mordilla encore le doigt puis battit des ailes et s'envola vers la tour sud de Poudlard. Scorpius referma la fenêtre et se tourna vers le public et Madame Pince qui le foudroyaient du regard pour le dérangement.

— Dix points en moins pour Serpentard! conclut Madame Pince avant de retourner à son pupitre.

Les autres élèves retournèrent à leurs révisions. Seul Albus avait encore le regard rivé sur son ami et sur le papier curieusement blanchâtre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils avaient enfin reçu une réponse d'Emma, après des mois d'attente.

Scorpius se rassit et déplia la lettre devant Albus pour qu'il puisse la lire en même temps que lui. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture fine et détachée de son amie au-dessus d'un article de presse moldue.

"_Cher Scorpius, _

_La prochaine fois, tu te démerderas tout seul pour trouver des informations. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire! Internet, tu connais? _

_Bref, j'ai enquêté sur cette Erin Morton. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose sur les réseaux sociaux mis à part un compte de commémoration sur Facebook. J'ai checké dans la presse selon la date indiquée sur sa page et je suis tombée sur ça. J'espère que ça pourra t'aider. _

_Ps: Tu me rembourseras les souris que j'ai dû acheter pour nourrir ton hiboux. Plus collant que ça, tu meurs! _

— C'est quoi Facebook? demanda Albus.

— Trop compliqué à t'expliquer maintenant, répondit Scorpius en commençant la lecture de l'article.

"_Le corps de femme repêché dans la Tamise cet hiver, enfin identifié!_

_Cinq mois après que les pompiers ont repêché le corps d'une femme, les policiers ont enfin pu identifier la victime. Il s'agit d'Erin Morton, 26 ans, étudiante en sciences sociales à Cambridge. La jeune femme avait été portée disparue à l'université, il y a de cela trois ans. Plusieurs avis de recherches avaient été postés dans tout le Royaume-Unis afin de retrouver Erin mais la police a classé l'affaire sans-suite, après des mois de recherches infructueuses. _

_Erin Morton repêchée et identifiée, la police a commencé à poursuivre la piste d'un meurtre. Cependant, l'autopsie a révélé des traces de pîqures sur les avants-bras d'Erin Morton et son corps ne présente aucune trace de lutte ou de coups physique qui présage une mort suspecte. La police a conclu au profil d'une jeune femme droguée qui se serait noyée après une overdose. La mort d'Erin Morton a été classée "accidentelle'. Les parents se sont dits très choqués par l'annonce de la mort de leur fille unique ainsi que les conclusions de la police. Ils assurent qu'Erin n'était pas intéressée par la drogue et réfute la théorie de l'accident._

_Pour tout savoir sur l'interview des parents avec la police, page 10._

Emma n'avait pas jugé utile de joindre à son courrier l'interview des parents d'Erin Morton et Scorpius ne s'en plaignit pas. L'article ne leur avait pas appris grand chose. Erin Morton était une moldue qui s'était noyée à Londres après un trip trop chargé. Il ne voyait pas du tout le lien avec Chase ou le voleur de reliques. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une autre Erin Morton…

— Je sais pas trop à quoi ça nous avance…

Scorpius s'était attendu à une nouvelle crise de frustration d'Albus. Il fut surpris de voir son ami lui arracher la lettre des mains et la parcourir des yeux à toute vitesse. Scorpius l'observa, sans comprendre. Ses mains s'agitait sur le papier blanc et il pouvait sentir l'excitation de son meilleur ami. Il sursauta lorsqu'Albus se releva d'un bond de sa chaise en frappant la table de ses mains. Madame Pince hurla à nouveau.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend? demanda Scorpius.

Albus ne répondit pas. Il fixait droit devant lui sans vraiment voir Madame Pince qui s'égosillait contre le Serpentard irresponsable. Il ne l'entendit pas le sommer de quitter la bibliothèque sur le champ.

— C'est impossible…, murmura-t'il.

Sans crier gare et sans se soucier des remontrances de la bibliothécaire, Albus ramassa ses affaire, la lettre d'Emma qu'il fourra dans son sac, et quitta la bibliothèque en renversant sa chaise derrière lui. Scorpius l'appela plusieurs fois mais il ne répondit pas et il disparut dans les couloirs du château alors que Madame Pince enlevait dix points de plus à la maison de Serpentard.

Scorpius chercha Albus de longues heures dans tout le château. Il vérifia même le laboratoire d'Hugo qui lui assura ne pas avoir vu Albus depuis des jours. Il ne se montra pas non plus au festin du soir et Scorpius se demanda si Albus n'était pas retourné à la bibliothèque pour d'autres recherches. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de vérifier car une grosse séance d'entraînement était prévue pour les Serpentard. Le dernier match de la saison était pour demain et Rheeston voulait tous ses joueurs fin prêts pour gagner la coupe.

Il passa des heures à poursuivre un vif d'or particulièrement espiègle qui le fit voler dans tout le terrain de Quidditch. Rheeston libéra ses joueurs qu'une fois la nuit tombée et Scorpius n'eut pas la force de passer par les vestiaires, sûr de s'endormir sur l'un des bancs avant d'avoir enlevé une seule de ses genouillères.

Ce fut éreinté, en nage et fourbu qu'il entra dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, son Eclair de Feu III sur l'épaule. La gargouille passé, il eut le plaisir de voir Rose penchée sur l'un des bureaux, une plume à la main, griffonnant sur la pile de parchemins entassé devant elle. Malgré la fatigue, le sang de Scorpius s'échauffa dans ses veines face à la jeune fille, tellement concentrée qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué son entrée. Il la trouva belle dans sa robe noire, son nez retroussé, ses mèches bouclées rousses qui blondissaient sous la lumière orangée du feu de cheminée.

Il posa délicatement son balai dans un coin et s'approcha en catiminis derrière la jeune fille qui plongea sa plume dans son encrier. Elle souffla lorsqu'une énorme goutte d'encre noire tomba sur son parchemin qu'elle épongea avec un mouchoir. Scorpius s'approchait toujours aussi silencieusement. A quelques pas d'elle, posté dans son dos, il se pencha et souffla délicatement près de son oreille. Rose poussa un cri de frayeur et bondit de sa chaise en renversant son encrier. Scorpius éclata de rire.

— Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire! rugit t'elle en constatant les dégâts.

Elle leva ses rouleaux gorgés d'encres noires et fusilla du regard Scorpius, toujours hilare.

— Désolé, c'était trop tentant.

— _Evasnesco_! dit Rose en pointant sa baguette sur la tache d'encre.

Aussitôt, le parchemin redevint vierge et Rose mit un peu d'ordre sur le bureau en ramassant les rouleaux à terre et son encrier désespérément vide. Scorpius s'assit en face de la jeune fille et posa ses deux bottes pleines de terre sur la chaise d'à côté.

— Et si tu arrêtais les révisions pour ce soir... , dit-il en prenant un air coquin.

— Je te signale que tout le monde ne peut pas se contenter de sa mémoire pour passer ses Aspics. Il faut que je révise! J'ai déjà pris deux semaines de retard dans mon programme.

— Ton programme?

Rose lui tendit un calendrier dont chaque jour chantait le programme de la journée. Scorpius lut, pour aujourd'hui, encore trois heures d'Histoire de la Magie avec les chapitres sur la délégation de centaures au Ministère de la Magie en l'an 1330. Le Serpentard soupira. Dans trois heures, Rose serait épuisée et ne penserait qu'à dormir pour être en forme pour le match de demain.

Scorpius était frustré. Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis plusieurs jours, pas même une minute d'intimité. Il observa, démuni, Rose se replonger dans l'écriture en pattes de mouche d'Albus, les seules notes complètes en Histoire de tous Poudlard. Elle était si concentrée que Scorpius se sentit terriblement seul, même s'il était assis à la même table que la Gryffondor.

— Tu étudies quoi? demanda Scorpius en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

— Tu le sais très bien…

— T'en es où?

— Hyléos et Rhoécos agressent une jeune sorcière en représaille au meurtre de leur épouse par des sorciers…

— Triste histoire…

— En effet!

Il eut un petit silence et Rose leva les yeux sur Scorpius qui continuait à l'observer, son éternel sourire farceur aux lèvres.

— Tu parles aussi du traité du ministre de la Magie, Angus Tiertournelle, proposé aux centaures pour calmer les esprits?

— Oui! répliqua Rose sur un ton sec.

— Et du…

— Tu me laisses travailler, s'il te plaît?

— Je veux seulement t'aider, répondit Scorpius innocemment.

— Merci mais ça ne m'aide pas du tout!

— Très bien, je me tais.

— Merci…

Rose soupira, ratura nerveusement une phrase et se replongea dans son chapitre. Scorpius attendit que son nez se retrousse de nouveau sous la concentration pour taquiner encore la jeune fille. Il se délesta de ses bottes qui tombèrent, avec un bruit mat, sur le tapis du salon. Puis, il tendit sa jambe, sous la table, jusqu'à chatouiller la cuisse de Rose qui sursauta, une nouvelle fois, sur sa chaise. Elle rejeta le pied de Scorpius de la main en lui lançant un regard noir qui fit ricaner le Serpentard. Loin de se décourager, il caressa, du bout de son pied, le genoux de Rose qui poussa un grognement.

— Très bien! Je te propose quelque chose, dit-elle tout à coup.

Scorpius se redressa sur sa chaise, tout sourire.

— Je suis toute ouïe.

— Comme tu n'es pas prêt à me laisser travailler en paix, je te propose un jeu. Si tu arrives à te montrer de marbre à mes avances pendant vingt minutes, tu gagnes et je suis toute à toi pour toute la nuit. Mais si tu perds… tu vas te coucher, seul et on ne se reverra qu'au match de demain, sur le terrain.

Le Serpentard hésitait. La tentation était extrêmement forte, le jeu irrésistible et la tentatrice enivrante. Est-ce que vingt minutes de câlins sensuels valaient la sanction de l'isolement jusqu'au lendemain? Il sourit à cette idée. Après des jours d'abstinences, il ne cracherait même pas sur cinq minutes.

— Et si c'était moi qui te tentait?

— Tu es sûr de gagner, répondit Rose en posant sa plume. Mais n'es-tu pas plus excité par le défi de me résister?

Rose se pencha un peu plus en avant. Sa chemise était ouverte et Scorpius avait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Scorpius ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un oeil. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur Rose, celle-ci avait un sourire de gagnante qui réussit à le convaincre.

— J'accepte ton pari, dit-il d'une voix un peu trop rauque à son goût.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans son sac, Rose prit les choses en mains, au plus grand plaisir de Scorpius. Elle le fit se lever en lui tenant la main et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la suivit sans dire un mot, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'attendait plus que ça. Il était déjà prêt à exploser lorsque Rose le conduisit près de son lit et le poussa brutalement pour le faire tomber dans ses draps.

— Ne bouge pas... , lui ordonna-t'elle.

Il opina sans protester. Il adorait voir Rose avec cet état d'esprit. Les yeux ambrés de la rouquine pétillaient de malice tandis qu'elle se défaisait de sa cape. Le tissus noir tomba à ses pieds et Rose releva sa jupe pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur Scorpius dont la respiration devint plus profonde. Rose le dévisageait avec un petit sourire espiègle, plein d'assurance. Ses mains étaient posées sur la poitrine du Serpentard toujours en tenue de Quidditch. Elle s'accrochait à son pull vert en le regardant simplement avec une expression terriblement sensuelle.

— Si tu crois que c'est avec ça que tu me feras craquer, dit-il en riant.

Rose ne répondit pas, toujours ce même sourire taquin aux lèvres. Du bout de son pouce, elle caressa les lèvres de Scorpius comme il l'avait fait à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore avec lui. Sa main remonta jusqu'à sa joue, ses tempes. Elle était incroyablement chaude et les yeux de Scorpius s'écarquillèrent lorsque Rose se pencha sur lui, collant sa poitrine contre la sienne.

Il se demanda soudain combien de temps s'était déjà écoulé. Dix-huit minutes, peut-être…? Il l'espérait.

Les mèches rousses de Rose lui tombaient devant les yeux et chatouillaient son visage tandis que les mains chaudes de la jeune femme caressaient ses propres cheveux. Scorpius sentit ses cuisses se resserrer autour de sa taille. Il percevait les battements de son coeur contre le sien. Sa chaleur était terriblement communicative et il eut très envie de la caresser sous sa jupe. Lorsqu'il leva la main, suivant son désir, il l'arrêta au dernier moment. S'il cédait, Rose s'en irait. Il était hors de question qu'il perde.

— Et dire que c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris, dit Scorpius dans un souffle. Tu utilises mes propres armes contre moi!

Rose lui caressa encore le front puis y déposa un doux baiser, très tendre.

— C'est que je suis très douée, dit-elle avec un sourire qui fit chavirer le coeur de Scorpius.

Il fallait tenir. Encore un peu…

Soudain très inspirée, Rose passa ses mains sous le pull de Scorpius. Elle le releva doucement jusqu'à le forcer à lever les bras pour l'enlever. Au lieu de faire passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête, elle le releva sur son visage, lui emprisonnant les bras dans les manches et lui masquant la vue. Scorpius se sentit terriblement vulnérable dans cette positions, presque aveugle, empêtré dans son pull. Il sentit le souffle de Rose sur sa poitrine et il ne put réprimer le frisson d'excitation qui envahit tout son corps.

Ses mains caressèrent ses flancs, remontèrent sur ses pectoraux avec une lenteur criminelle. Au moins avec le pull sur la tête, Rose ne pouvait pas voir son trouble. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa gorge et aspirer sa peau avidement.

— Ce n'est pas du jeu…, soupira Scorpius en sentant une chaleur terriblement familière irradiée vers son bas-ventre.

— Ne l'oublie jamais, Scorpius…, commença Rose.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille quittèrent sa gorge pour se poser dans le creux de son cou.

— Mon coeur bat à chaque instant, à l'unisson du tien…

Les baisers de Rose descendait toujours plus bas et elle passa sa langue sur sa peau, devenue brûlante tandis que ses mains défaissaient sa ceinture.

— ...et battra pour toujours, pour toi.

Scorpius résistait tant bien que mal, essayant de penser aux choses les plus dégoûtantes qu'il connaissait comme les rognures d'ongles d'un troll des cavernes. Mais les mots de Rose avaient pénétré sa chaire et sans lui dire textuellement qu'elle l'aimait, sa déclaration n'en était pas loin. Alors qu'il essayait de retrouver une certaine contenance, Rose releva soudain le pull sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, explorant de sa langue celle du Serpentard avec une avidité étourdissante.

Lorsque Rose gémit soudain entre ses lèvres, Scorpius n'y tint plus. Il empoigna Rose par la taille et la fit basculer sous lui. En se débarrassant de son pull, Scorpius découvrit le visage triomphant de Rose, emprisonnée dans ses bras. Scorpius était à bout de souffle et son excitation clairement manifeste, pressée contre la cuisse de la Gryffondor, victorieuse.

— J'ai gagné! s'écria-t'elle, ravie.

— C'était inévitable, sourit Scorpius, bon joueur.

Le Serpentard se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Rose détourna la tête avec un petit rire. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se dirigea vers la porte.

— S'il te plaît, gémit Scorpius, toujours allongé dans son lit. Reste!

— Bonne nuit, rit encore Rose. On se voit demain.

Scorpius enfuit son visage dans son oreiller lorsqu'il entendit le glas solennel de la porte qui se referme derrière Rose.

OoO

Rose tint sa résolution et ne rejoignit pas Scorpius dans sa chambre. Elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer le Serpentard gémissant de frustration au milieu de ses couvertures et l'image la fit sourire. Rose avait bien trop de soucis pour s'inquiéter de la solitude de Scorpius.

Sans en parler ouvertement à Albus, elle était soulagée que Chase ait été envoyé à Saint-Mangouste. Elle avait l'impression rassurante que toute cette histoire était derrière elle et que Rose pouvait enfin profiter de sa relation avec Scorpius. Mais bientôt, elle fut rattrapée par la montagne de révisions qui l'attendaient, le stress grandissant des Aspics qui se rapprochaient inexorablement et des séances d'entraînement de Quidditch qu'elle devait programmer au milieu de tout cela.

Le sort s'était acharné avec la retenue de Tom, la privant de gardien pour le match décisif. Rose n'avait eu d'autres choix que de demander à Lily de remplacer son petit-ami au pied levé. Aucun autres Gryffondor n'équivalaient le niveau de Quidditch de Lily Potter. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait entraîné Tom pour passer les essais pour le poste de gardien. Lily avait toujours joué au Quidditch avec son père, son frère et avait été entraîné par la meilleure poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, Ginny Weasley. Lily s'était révélée talentueuse en Quidditch mais elle n'avait jamais eu la patience, ni la passion pour s'y investir pleinement. Elle n'utilisait ses compétences que pour taquiner ses frères ou impressionner son père s'il la forçait à jouer avec lui.

Rose avait persuadé sa cousine, dans le plus grand secret, de bien vouloir remplacer Tom, seulement pour ce match. Lily avait accepté et Rose avait caché l'identité de son nouveau gardien à tous, même aux autres joueurs de son équipe. Elle voulait surprendre les Serpentard par l'apparence fragile de la petite Lily. S'ils la sous-estimaient, ils avaient une chance de gagner.

Le matin du match, aux aurores, le vent se mit à hurler et la pluie tomba plus dru que jamais. Il faisait si sombre à l'intérieur du château qu'il fallut allumer des torches et des lanternes supplémentaires. Dans la Grande Salle, les joueurs de Serpentard affichaient des airs supérieurs en voyant approcher Rose à la table des Gryffondor. Rose croisa le regard de Scorpius, assis à côté d'Alice Leger, la batteuse, qui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'attrapeur. Peu d'élèves étaient au courant de la relation entre Rose et Scorpius. Celui-ci s'amusait follement de la compétition entre les deux équipes. Scorpius avait un grand sourire moqueur et il rit à gorge déployée à la boutade chuchotée par la batteuse.

Rose se précipita sur Lily, occupée à savourer son petit-déjeuner, pour lui donner des conseisl. Lily l'écoutait à peine, levant les yeux aux ciels à chaque phrase.

— Tu dois surtout te méfier des frères Audley. Une fois qu'ils se synchronisent, c'est impossible de réagir.

— Rose, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es bien trop nerveuse! s'énerva Lily en lui tapotant le dos.

— Trop nerveuse?! s'exclama-t'elle. C'est la finale et le temps est horrible!

Rose désigna le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle. Comme à l'extérieur, le ciel était noir, menaçant et le vent hurlait contre les vitraux.

— Ce sera un match difficile, dit Rose qui n'arrivait à rien avaler.

— Arrête de t'inquiéter, dit Lily d'un ton apaisant. Ce n'est que de la pluie.

Rose fut la première à sortir à l'extérieur en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Elle dût relever son cols, baisser la tête et courir jusqu'au vestiaire pour ne pas être trempée comme une soupe. Alors qu'elle potassait ses tactiques, elle vit par la fenêtre les élèves déambulés tant bien que mal vers le stade, une vague de parapluies déployés.

Les joueurs de Gryffondor revêtirent leurs robes écarlates et attendirent que Rose prononce son dernier discours. Elle prit soudain conscience de cela lorsque tous les regards anxieux se braquèrent sur elle. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, son dernier match. Durant les dix minutes qui suivirent, Rose remercia chacun de ses joueurs pour leurs performances et les encouragea à donner le meilleur d'eux même pour son tout dernier match. En prononçant ses derniers encouragements, elle sentit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle remercia Lily qui détourna l'attention des autres joueurs en débarquant soudain, son Nimbus sur l'épaule.

— On y va? dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Losqu'ils sortirent tous, le vent était si violent qu'ils entrèrent sur le terrain en chancelant. Le vacarme du tonnerre couvrait les acclamations du public et la pluie ruisselait dans le cou de Rose qui se sentit frigorifiée en moins de deux. Cela n'allait pas être facile de viser.

Les joueurs de Serpentard apparurent à leur tour à l'autre bout du terrain, dans leurs robes vertes et argents. Rose s'avança vers Rheeston en restant de marbre lorsqu'il lui serra la main. La prestance du gardien des Serpentard était destabilisante et Rose dût s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle croisa le regard impatient de Scorpius dans le dos de son capitaine.

La pluie était tellement dense qu'ils eurent du mal à entendre Madame Bibine leur demander d'enfourcher leur balai. Rose serra sa prise contre sa batte et arracha son pied droit de la gadoue en passant sa jambe par-dessus le manche de son balai. Madame Bibine donna un coup de sifflet qui parut lointain dans le vacarme de la tempête et tous les joueurs décollèrent en même temps.

Rose avait plusieurs fois jouer sa finale avec l'équipe de Scorpius mais jamais dans ces circonstances. Ils s'étaient promis de faire fis de leurs sentiments respectifs pour ne rien regretter de leur dernier match à Poudlard. Rose s'était d'ailleurs fait la promesse personnelle de ne plus répéter la même erreur qu'à son match contre Chase. Elle comptait bien se battre jusqu'au bout et mener son équipe à la victoire.

Elle s'éleva rapidement dans les airs en essayant de contrôler son balai malgré la bourrasque qui la fit dévier de plusieurs mètres. Elle maintint le cap le mieux possible et sonda la pluie pour vérifier la position de ses joueurs.

En quelques minutes, elle se sentit glacée et trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle arrivait à peine à voir ses coéquipiers, le souaffle et les cognards. Plusieurs fois Lee lui hurla quelque chose en agitant sa batte mais sa voix ne réussit pas à passer au-dessus du vent. Elle s'inquiéta pour Lily qui ne devait pas voir à moins d'un mètre devant elle.

Rose vola près des arènes et put entendre des brides des commentaire de Rita. La foule des spectateurs était cachée sous un océan de capes et de parapluies. Rose discerna enfin un cognard foncé droit vers elle. La capitaine des Gryffondor suivit le projectile des yeux pour le frapper au bon moment. Elle visa un des frères Audley, le souafle sous le coude, fonçant vers les buts. Le cognard fut dévié par le vent et manqua de peu le Serpentard qui passa le souaffle à son frère. Henry Audley réceptionna du bout des doigts la balle pour ensuite la balancer de toutes ses forces dans la direction du cerceaux gauche.

Rose poussa un cri de détresse, vite étouffé en voyant Lily bondir sur le côté et attraper le souaffle comme si elle était reliée à la balle par un fil invisible. Lily la renvoya, d'un geste expert, vers Anchal qui l'attrapa immédiatement. Avec Lily, il avait une chance. Cependant avec ces conditions métérologiques, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Il fallait absolument mettre fin au match le plus vite possible. Tout dépendait de son attrapeur. Hélas, si Rose avait déjà du mal à repérer ses cognard, elle n'osait même pas imaginer la difficulté de discerner le minuscule vif d'or au milieu de cette tempête.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut deux silhouettes voler l'une contre l'autre, contre le vent. L'une était rouge vif, l'autre verte. Harrison affrontait Scorpius. Rose grimaça.

Il fallait absolument qu'ils marquent le plus de points possible…

OoO

Scorpius avait perdu toute notion du temps; Maintenir son balai droit devenait de plus en plus difficile. Quel idée de disputer un match de Quidditch avec cette tempête. Il était gelé, les mains ankylosées autour de son manche, sa tenue trempée et l'envie irrépressible de rentrer dans sa salle commune devant un bon feu et une tasse de bièraubeurre.

Le ciel s'assombrissait sans cesse, comme si la nuit avait décidé de tomber avec plusieurs heures d'avance. Il s'était plusieurs fois cogné contre l'attrapeur adverse et lorsqu'il essayait d'en savoir où en était le match, il ne voyait que des éclairs rouge et vert filé au gré du vent qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ils étaient tous tellement trempés et la pluie était si dense qu'il n'arrivait plus à distinguer quoique ce soit.

Il entendit entre deux éclairs, la voix stridente de Rita crier le score de cinquante à zéro. Cependant, il n'entendit pas en faveur de qui. Il pria pour son équipe et fit accélérer son Eclair de Feu en espérant distancer l'attrapeur des Gryffondor dans son dos.

Scorpius évita un cognard de justesse. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, un éclair particulièrement proche illumina la silhouette de Rose en contre-bas, sa batte dans sa main. Scorpius sourit. elle lui avait promis de ne rien lâcher et il se sentait flatté. Contrairement à Chase, avec lui, Rose ne perdait rien de sa férocité. Animé d'une nouvelle énergie, il fendit les remous de l'orage en piquant vers Rose pour la houspiller. Elle lui renvoya un autre cognard qu'il esquiva de peu en zigzaguant dans les airs. Alors qu'il éludait l'autre attrapeur Gryffondor, un nouvel éclair, accompagné d'un énorme coup de tonnerre, zébra le ciel noir pour frapper le terrain boueux du stade. Voler dans ces conditions devenait de plus en plus dangereux. Scorpius n'avait plus le temps de jouer, il fallait qu'il se dépêche d'attraper le Vif d'or, peu importe le score.

Il prit de la hauteur vers le milieu du terrain. Au même moment, un autre éclair illumina les tribunes et Scorpius vit quelque chose qui détourna aussitôt son attention: près des buts des Gryffondor, un minuscule point doré scintillait sous la pluie. Il se coucha aussitôt sur son manche et poussa son balai en piqué vers Lily Potter qui réussit encore à intercepter un souaffle malgré la pluie diluvienne.

Au-dessus de sa tête, Scorpius vit Harrisson pousser son balai dans la même direction. Le Serpentard ignorait s'il avait repéré le Vif d'or ou s'il l'avait simplement suivi, pris de panique.

— Vas-y! murmura Scorpius à son balai.

Alors qu'il ne restait qu'un mètre pour attraper la petite balle volante et que l'attrapeur des Gryffondor vira un peu à gauche signifiant qu'il n'avait aucune idée où se trouvait le Vif d'or, Scorpius vit du coin de l'oeil un cognard foncé vers son flanc. Il était sûr que Rose le lui avait envoyé. Il aurait été si simple de se laisser frapper, de tomber dans la gadoue et de laisser les Gryffondor gagner. Mais il était aussi persuadé que Rose saurait qu'il l'avait laissé la victoire.

Scorpius serra les jambes autour de son manche et se laissa tomber. Le cognard siffla au-dessus de lui en frappant de plein fouet le pauvre Harrison qui avait enfin repérer le Vif d'or. Scorpius l'entendit pousser un cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer, la tête la première dans la boue. La tête à l'envers, une main sur le manche, Scorpius tendit le bras et serra contre sa paume la minuscule balle d'or.

Au lieu du tonnerre d'applaudissement de fin de match, Scorpius n'entendit qu'un nouvel éclair tonitruant tandis qu'il se redressait sur son balai. Il remonta péniblement, malgré le vent, le poing levé vers le ciel menaçant. Il entendit Rita hurler l'exploit du Serpentard et le coup de sifflet strident de Madame Bibine.

— GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE! hurla Bibine pour se faire entendre.

— Quoi? s'exclama Scorpius en atterrissant.

Alors qu'il serrait encore le Vif d'or dans sa main, il vit Rose descendre de son balai et se précipiter sur ses joueurs, ruisselante de larmes. Elle se jeta au cou de Lily et sanglota contre son épaule. Les bras enchevêtrés dans leurs étreintes, comme une masse difforme rouge et or, les joueurs de Gryffondor se congratulaient en hurlant à perdre haleine malgré les mugissement du vent.

— On a perdu? s'étonna Scorpius qui n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire.

— Cent-septante point contre cent-cinquante, dit Rheeston en atterrissant à son tour. On n'a pas réussi à marquer une seule fois. C'est qui cette fille?

Son capitaine désigna Lily qui avait été hissée sur les épaules des autres joueurs de son équipe. Rose lui avait caché cette arme secrète. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Lily Potter était une génie de Quidditch, elle qui se plaignait sans cesse de ce sport.

Scorpius fendit les vagues de supporters munis de leurs parapluies qui rejoignaient les joueurs en envahissant le terrain. Il rejoignit Rose en poussant des corps trempés, serrant toujours dans sa main le Vif d'Or de sa défaite. Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel mais tout le monde semblait occulter la tempête toujours aussi virulente. Rose avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses cheveux étaient trempées et quelques mèches se collaient à ses joues rosies par le froid de la pluie. Elle se pressa contre Scorpius qui l'attira contre lui au milieu de la foule.

— Pas trop dégoûté? demanda-t'elle en souriant toujours.

— Tu m'as envoyé un cognard alors que tu savais que tu gagnais quand même.

— Je t'avais promis de me battre jusqu'au bout, dit-elle avec un sourire plus tendre.

Scorpius n'y tint plus. Malgré la pluie, la tempête, sa défaite, les supporters autour, les deux équipes de Quidditch, normalement ennemis, il se pencha vers Rose et embrassa ses lèvres devant tout le monde. C'était leur dernier match de Quidditch à tous les deux, leur dernière rivalité sportive. Il en avait assez d'être prudent. Il voulait montrer à tous à quel point il aimait cette fille qui s'accrocha à son cou pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion.

Il perçut, autour de lui, des cris d'exclamations et vit, du coin de l'oeil, des visages se tourner vers eux, choqués. Pour toute réponse, Scorpius brandit le poing en l'air, en signe de victoire. Après tout, il tenait son plus beau trophée entre ses bras.

OoO

Rose et Scorpius étaient toujours pressés l'un l'autre lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin à Poudlard, emporté par la foule des supporters. Les Gryffondor hurlaient leur joie, inondant le dallage propre du hall d'entrée par des traces de gadoue et de flaque de pluie. Rose ne s'était plus sentie aussi heureuse depuis très longtemps. Elle avait fini son mandat de capitaine de Quidditch de la meilleure des façons. Elle avait battu le record de souaffle rentré et avait battu Scorpius à plate couture. Malgré sa victoire, l'attrapeur adverse ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et il la câlinait contre son épaule en la pressant dans les escaliers.

Ils étaient trempés, boueux, fatigués mais surtout heureux. Et l'adrénaline du match se transformait en une toute autre excitation. Ils avaient dû choquer pas mal d'élèves en s'affichant aussi ouvertement devant tout le monde mais Rose s'en fichait. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse et rien ne pouvait entacher un bonheur aussi parfait.

Elle entendit, soudain, des pas précipités dans l'escalier, derrière eux. Rose se retourna et vit Lily qui courait vers eux, le visage grave. Elle était toujours aussi trempée et tenait encore son balai dans une main. Sa tenue de Quidditch était couverte de boue et elle avait sali chaque marche par de belles empreintes boueuses. Elle dépassa le couple et se posta devant eux avant qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre le premier palier.

— Lily! s'exclama Scorpius avec un sourire. Beau match! Tu m'avais caché tes talents de gardienne…

— Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave! l'interrompit-elle.

— Quoi?

Rose eut l'impression qu'ils avaient brusquement transplané à l'extérieur, de nouveau, sous la pluie. Le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti une seconde avait disparut en un rien de temps. Rose sentit un horrible frisson parcourir son corps gelé. L'expression de Lily ne présageait rien de bon.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Rose.

— Je suis allée chercher Albus. On avait parié sur le match… Il me devait beaucoup d'argent. Mais il n'était pas là au petit-déjeuner… Et je l'ai cherché partout. Dans la bibliothèque, dans les cachots, même dans sa salle commune. Il n'est nul part.

— C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas à notre table ce matin, dit Scorpius devenu soudain très pâle. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Lily plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

— Je crois qu'Albus a disparu!


	28. Les origines de Poudlard

Salut les lecteurs(trices)!

En publiant sur ce site, je m'étais fixé une règle (pour essayer d'être la plus régulière possible):

"Tous les dimanches, tu publieras un chapitre."

Sinon...

"Un deuxième, tu publieras dans la volée."

Bonne lecture et merci pour votre soutien.

* * *

28

LES ORIGINES DE POUDLARD

* * *

— Attends, Lily…. Tu connais Albus. Il lui arrive de se cloîtrer dans un coin pour réfléchir…

Scorpius se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux trempés de pluie. L'air désespéré de Lily était presque effrayant et bien qu'il ait tenté de la rassurer, il sentait son propre stress le gagner. Il avait une horrible intuition qui lui avait glacé le sang lorsque Lily leur avait balbutié ses craintes et il sentait Rose toute aussi tendue, serrée contre lui.

— Tu as cherché partout? demanda Rose d'une voix douce mais tout de même gênée.

— J'ai fait tout le tour du château et j'ai même vérifié la cabane de Hagrid. Il n'y était pas et personne ne l'a vu, dit Lily les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'est pas normal.

— C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu? demanda Rose à Scorpius.

— Hier… À la bibliothèque. Il est parti précipitamment après qu'il ait lu la lettre d'Emma sur Erin Morton.

— Quoi? Vous avez eu des infos?

Il adressa un sourire contrit à Rose. Il avait complètement oublié de lui parler de la lettre. Mais pour sa défense, il ne l'avait pas trouvé aussi éclairante que cela. Il divulgua à Rose et Lily les informations que contenaient la lettre sur la dénommée Erin Morton et les deux jeunes filles froncèrent les sourcils sans comprendre la brusque réaction d'Albus.

— Je me fais du soucis. J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, gémit Lily.

— Tu as vérifié dans le laboratoire d'Hugo? demanda Rose.

— Hugo a un laboratoire?

— Il doit sûrement y être, assura Scorpius pour se rassurer lui-même.

Ils se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, encore trempés du match, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans les couloirs pour fêter dignement cette finale. Deux étages plus haut, ils rencontrèrent des élèves de Gryffondor qui leur demandèrent la permission d'organiser une fête dans la salle commune, du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube. Rose hocha la tête sans y réfléchir, trop inquiète pour Albus. Ils se hissèrent, hors d'haleine sur le palier du septième étage et se ruèrent vers l'entrée secrète de la salle sur demande en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe en passant trois fois devant la porte invisible, ils furent profondément déçus de ne découvrir que la présence d'Hugo penché au-dessus d'une table, un masque de soudure sur le visage.

— Hugo! cria Scorpius par-dessus la musique techno et les bruits de sa ponceuse. HUGO!

— QUOI? s'exclama le petit génie en relevant son masque.

— Albus n'est pas avec toi? demanda Lily, pleine d'espoir.

— Non, pourquoi?

Il arrêta sa machine d'un geste de baguette et le vacarme s'interrompit brusquement. Hugo observa ses trois invités, sans comprendre. Rose, Lily et Scorpius portaient encore leurs tenue de Quidditch, trempés jusqu'au eaux, leurs balais dans la main et des traces de boues un peu partout.

— C'était aujourd'hui la finale? Albus ne m'a rien dit!

— Tu l'as vu alors? demanda Scorpius en laissant traîner son Eclair de Feu dans un coin.

— Oui il est passé il y quelques heures mais il n'est pas resté longtemps. Je l'ai appelé pour lui annoncer que j'ai fini le scanner.

Hugo farfouilla dans le fatras qui jonchaient son bureau et en sortit un petit boitier métallique qui ne payait pas de mine. Lily s'en empara et le tourna dans tous les sens.

— C'est quoi ça?

— Un scanner et détecteur de magie. Une merveille de technologie qui allie savoir moldu et sorcier. Ça, chère cousine, c'est l'avenir!

— Et Albus est venu ici? demanda Rose sans se soucier du grand sourire plein de fierté de son petit frère.

Hugo soupira.

— Aucune reconnaissance, comme d'habitude…

— Il est venu et il t'a dit quoi? s'impatienta Scorpius.

— Mais rien! Il a vu le scanner… Je voulais le tester tout de suite mais il m'a dit d'attendre qu'il revienne, qu'il avait un truc à faire avant.

— Il t'a dit quoi? demanda Lily.

— Non! Et je m'en fiche, moi. Il est assez grand pour faire ses trucs.

— Hugo! s'énerva Lily, le regard flamboyant qui rappela à tous Molly Weasley. On ne trouve plus Albus. On pense qu'il a disparu! Alors, arrête de faire l'idiot et dis-nous ce que tu sais!

L'attitude d'Hugo changea du tout au tout. Il reconnut en sa petite cousine, toute menue, sa puissante grand-mère, la seule capable de lui faire entendre raison. Il déglutit faiblement et fit semblant de ranger de la paperasse sur son bureau.

— Bon… Je savais pas, d'accord? C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air bizarre mais pas plus que d'habitude. Il m'a rien dit de très important… Il m'a juste donné un bouquin.

— Un bouquin? Quel bouquin?

Le petit génie se retourna vers ses consoles avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il resta prostré un moment essayant de rassembler ses idées et ses souvenirs.

— HUGO! cria Rose, exaspérée.

— C'EST BON! répondit ce dernier. Depuis qu'on m'a oublietté, j'ai du mal à me rappeler des petits trucs sans importance.

Il farfouilla quelques minutes sous les soupirs d'impatience de Lily, Rose et Scorpius. Ce dernier eut le temps de s'allumer une cigarette et de la fumée entièrement avant que le petit génie ne pousse une exclamation de joie.

— AH! Le voilà!

Hugo sortit un épais volume en cuir, encore poussiéreux de plusieurs tas de parchemins amassé telle une montagne sur son bureau. Il le tendit à Scorpius qui le feuilleta immédiatement.

— "Mystères et Secrets de Poudlard, théories par Marsali Hopkins", lut Rose à haute voix sur la couverture.

— Je connais "L'histoire de Poudlard", dit Lily en se penchant aussi sur les pages jaunies du recueil. Mais je n'ai jamais vu ce livre avant.

— Il doit venir de la réserve, conclut Scorpius.

Il feuilletait frénétiquement les pages en cherchant un signe, une page cornée, un marque-page…, un indice qui aurait pu lui faire comprendre ce qu'Albus avait trouvé de si intéressant dans ce bouquin. Il stoppa au dix-huitième chapitre. Il y avait une note écrite à la plume qui aurait fait grincer des dents cette pauvre Madame Pince. Scorpius reconnut immédiatement l'écriture fine et austère de son meilleur ami.

— "Ce qu'ils cherchent…" déchiffra Scorpius.

Rose se mit à lire à haute voix le chapitre sous la note d'Albus.

"_Les origines de Poudlard. _

_Il est connu de tous que ce sont quatre grands sorciers et sorcières qui établirent dans cette contrée d'Ecosse, l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcelleries du monde Magique. Il n'est plus a présenté Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Salazar Serpentard et Helga Poufsouffle, les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Ces quatre figures emblématiques du Monde des sorciers ont prouvé à tous leur virtuosité dans la construction de cette école incroyable. Cependant, il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombres que nous allons vous révéler dans ces prochaines pages."_

— On dirait que c'est écrit par Rita Skeeter, dit Lily.

Rose continua:

"_Nous avons fait des recherches auprès des écrits des descendants des quatre fondateurs et ce que j'ai découvert est d'une importance capitale, qui redéfinit la légende même de la construction de Poudlard. "_

"_La première question que l'on est en droit de se poser est pourquoi cet endroit? A travers les âges, les sorciers et sorcières se sont vu construire des bâtisses et monument à des endroits précis et qui recèle de magie comme on le découvrira par plus tard. Souvenez-vous de Stonehenge, ces immenses menhirs dressés par des sorciers antiques dont la signification nous échappe encore mais qui suscite néanmoins l'attraction d'une quantité impressionnante de créatures magiques dont le sombrals. Il est à noter que la grande pierre de mort est l'un des menhirs prélevé sur le site de Stonehenge et qui est maintenant gardé aux départements des Mystères au Ministère de la Magie, à Londres. Il est surprenant de voir à quel point des lieux construits à des endroits très précis représentent comme des points d'ancrages sur une terre donnée qui attirent autant les créatures, les sorciers et les moldus. Je prends pour exemple la Grotte de Merlin qui a attiré toute une communauté de moldu au point d'y faire construire un château ordinaire. Selon les légendes moldues, ce serait dans ce château que serait né un moldu présentant, pour la première fois, des dispositions particulières pour comprendre et assimilé la magie sans lien du sang, le fameux roi Arthur. Ce personnage emblématique aurait inspiré Merlin au point de briser le secret et se lier durablement avec les moldus. Mais qu'est-ce qui a permis ce lien? Pourquoi les moldus et Merlin ont-ils été attiré à ce point précis pour s'établir? "_

"_J'ai posé la question à de nombreux sorciers historiens et chercheurs et peu ont réussi à me fournir une explication satisfaisante. Je vous rapporte cependant les théories de l'ancienne langue de plombs, écrite dans un ouvrage secret qui a causé sa propre mort pour ses révélation."_

"_Note: Les langues-de-plombs sont les employés au Département des Mystères et sont tous soumis au serment inviolable avant de prendre leurs fonctions. Ryan Jefferson, l'auteur de l'ouvrage retrouvé, a quitté son poste lorsque ses théories n'ont pas eu la reconnaissance méritée. Il a été retrouvé mort dans son appartement à Londres, il y a une dizaine d'années."_

— Eh ben…, commenta Hugo en faisant du tri dans ses papiers. Moi qui voulait bosser pour eux… J'ai changé d'avis!

" _Monsieur Jefferson aurait répondu à la plus grande question à savoir: d'où vient la magie? Il a été fortement émis au début des Heures Claires, que la magie provenait des êtres naturellement doués pour la magie. Cette énergie créatrice provenait des corps sculptés pour ce but. Cette idée a d'ailleurs été le leitmotiv des groupements extrémistes de sorciers au sang pur. Cependant plusieurs incohérences historiques nous renseignent de la possibilité de l'erreur de cette théorie. L'exemple de la grotte de Merlin et du château moldu de Tintagel est éloquent."_

"_Note: Les Heures Claires correspondent à la révolution intellectuelle du Monde des Sorciers qui concerne la région européenne et coïncide à un siècle près, à la Renaissance moldue. Les sorciers et sorcières ont ainsi commencé à analyser et codifier leurs recherches sur la magie."_

"_La magie ne serait pas innée mais serait une énergie émanée par la terre sous nos pieds. Les moldus, eux-mêmes ont repéré cette énergie mais l'appelle naïvement Onde Tellurique. La Magie formerait une sorte de réseaux souterrains dont les particules s'échappent et sont captées par la matière. Il est aussi hautement probable que des points accumulent plusieurs branchements dont se déversent les flux magiques, appelé par Jefferson dans ses notes: sources magiques. De plus, d'après la langue-de-plomb, ces sources magiques attireraient naturellement sorciers et moldus qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'établir dans ces points de vies en érigeant des monuments qui deviennent légendaires. Poudlard en fait partie."_

— Ah! s'exclama encore Hugo. C'est pas ce que j'avais dit?!

— De quoi tu parles? s'énerva sa soeur.

— Les sources! Tu te souviens pas, Scorp? Je t'ai expliqué que Poudlard était construite sur une source. Ça existe! J'en étais sûr!

— La ferme, Hugo! s'enquièrent en choeur les trois lecteurs.

Hugo se renfrogna et tourna le dos aux autres en se concentrant sur ses consoles. Scorpius continua à lire. Albus avait surligné le paragraphe suivant.

"_D'après les écrits de ses descendants, Helga Poufsouffle aurait été la première à repérée cette source qu'elle expliqua par une faille terrestre d'où émanait une grande quantité de magie. Elle appela les trois autres et ensemble, ils imaginèrent le projet d'un lieu capable de guider de jeunes esprits à l'initiation à la magie. La grande puissance magique de Poudlard (dont même Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à percer tous les secrets) trouverait son origine en cette source qui formerait la base même du château."_

— Moi, je l'ai découvert, tout seul! se vanta Hugo en grommelant.

— C'est bon, Hugo! On a compris! s'écria Rose.

— C'est ça qu'ils cherchent! comprit Scorpius. Les Poufsouffles creusaient dans le château pour trouver un "trésor". Ils cherchaient la source! C'est pour ça aussi qu'ils ont attaqué Hugo. Quand ils se sont rendu compte que creuser à l'aveugle ne donnerait rien, ils ont voulu localiser précisément cette source. Tu as dû en parler à l'un d'eux, Hugo. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont volé ton scanner. Pour trouver la source!

— Et les reliques? demanda Rose. Qu'est-ce que ça a voir avec la source?

— C'est mauvais...Très mauvais…, dit Hugo.

Son ton était semblable à celui d'Albus lorsqu'il était plongé dans de profondes réflexions, tellement profondes qu'il n'était pas capable de les communiquer à autrui. Hugo se mordit le pouce comme il le faisait quand il était petit. Il se mit à triturer un de ses engins et son regard s'écarquilla soudain.

— Les reliques, c'est pour la contrôler, murmura-t'il. Ou pire…

— Comment ça? demanda Lily.

— Réfléchissez… On parle de source magique, le genre de truc qui alimente tout Poudlard et qui permet au château d'évolutionner, de s'agrandir constamment. Genre rien que cette salle, c'est une prouesse magique encore jamais vu et c'est la source qui permet cela. Imaginez maintenant que vous ayez cette puissance magique phénoménal dans le creux de votre main…

— Comment? dit Scorpius.

— C'est comme pour les baguettes… Il faudrait une sorte de catalyseur ou un artefact assez puissant pour contenir toute cette magie, la maîtriser et la manipuler sans danger. Mais un être humain normal ne pourrait jamais contrôler tout ça. Il faut quelque chose de puissant!

— Les reliques, comprit Rose.

— C'est possible, ça? demanda encore Lily sceptique. Ce sont les reliques de la Mort, pas "les reliques réceptacle capable de contrôler une source magique"...

Hugo balaya son commentaire d'un geste vif de la main.

— C'est l'usage qu'on lui a donné. Mais admettons qu'on dégage la magie de la mort emmagasinée par ces trois artefacts et qu'ensuite on connecte le flux de la source dans les reliques. Ce serait…, Hugo s'interrompit à court de mots, le regard brillant d'excitation. Mais ce serait terrible. Le flux serait dévié. Cela voudrait dire que Poudlard ne serait plus alimenté par la source.

— Et quoi?

Hugo eut un rire nerveux.

— Il y a de grandes chances que si jamais ça se produit, Poudlard ne tiendrait plus debout. Le château serait détruit avec tous ses occupants dedans…

Il y eut un long silence qui suivit la dernière déclaration d'Hugo. Tous se regardèrent, l'air grave, impuissants. Scorpius referma le livre d'un claquement sec et Lily sursauta, apeurée.

— Bon, la situation est merdique, commenta Scorpius en essayant de garder son calme. Mais nous n'avons rien à craindre. Ils n'ont pas toutes les reliques. Ils leur manquent la cape.

— Et ils ont capturé Albus, commenta Rose.

Lily se mit à pleurer.

— Du calme, dit Scorpius. Même si c'est le cas, jamais Albus ne leur donnera la cape, même sous l'Imperium. Il est assez fort pour y résister. On s'est entraîné…

— On est foutu! dit encore Hugo.

Nullement alarmé par cette évidence, Hugo s'écroula sur un de ses fauteuils et tritura des fils du bout de sa baguette. Il avait soudain perdu toute inspiration pour ses inventions en cours.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? demanda Rose à Scorpius, l'air paniquée.

— On pourrait en parler à un professeur. Londubat, peut-être?

— Tu oublies ce que nous a dit Albus… On ne sait pas à qui faire confiance.

— Albus n'a plus la cape…, dit soudain Lily.

Tous se tournèrent vers la rouquine qui essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues. Elle reprit ses esprits, l'air un peu plus sériesex.

— Quoi?

— Albus est venu me voir avant que vous ne vous battiez contre l'équipe de Quidditch de Chase. Il m'a donné la cape en me demandant de la cacher là où il n'aurait jamais l'idée de la trouver. Il voulait que personne ne puisse trouver dans son esprit un indice qui permettrait de la retrouver.

— Tu en as fait quoi? demanda Rose.

Lily paraissait très ennuyée.

— Eh ben… Je me suis dit que comme Albus était quelqu'un de très intelligent… Comme il me connait bien… Je suis sa soeur. On se dit tout en plus. Je me suis dit que les méchants arriveraient forcément à faire le rapprochement entre Albus et moi. Alors, j'ai confié la cape à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de confiance.

— A Thomas? comprit immédiatement Scorpius.

— Oui…

Hugo éclata de rire.

— On est pas sorti du sable! rit encore le petit génie en essuyant ses larmes sous les regards assassins de ses invités.

OoO

Rose suivait, à grand peine, sa cousine qui courait dans les escaliers pour atteindre la tour des Gryffondor. Dès que cette dernière avait compris que le détenteur de la cape pouvait être en danger, elle avait craint pour son petit-ami et s'était engouffré hors de la Salle sur Demande, en ignorant les appels de ses cousins. Rose l'avait suivi, encore trempée dans sa tenue de Quidditch et son balai boueux dans une main. Elle était aussi inquiète que Lily et avait d'horribles soupçons qui tournaient dans sa tête à répétition. Il était très probable que Thomas eut été enlevé comme l'avait été Albus pour récupérer la cape. Mais il était peu probable qu'Albus ait su que le petit-ami de sa soeur ait caché la cape après elle. Leurs ennemis invisibles auraient eu peu de soupçons sur lui. Mais tout était possible…, se rassurait Rose, comme il était possible qu'Albus soit endormi dans un petit cagibi secret et ne réapparaisse deux heures plus tard en expliquant son absence par une sieste bien mérité.

Il y avait une autre théorie, plus sensée mais plus inquiétante. Rose avait deviné que Scorpius avait pensé la même chose et que les yeux aggrandit par la peur de Lily ne faisait que confirmer leurs pires craintes. Peut-être que Thomas était un traître… Ou au mieux, était-il soumis au sortilège de l'imperium. Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son absence au match de Quidditch suspecte. En restant au château alors que tous les autres assisteraient à la finale, il aurait eu tout le temps de piéger Albus et de donner la cape à… Mais pourquoi piéger Albus s'ils avaient déjà la cape?

Rose et Lily se ruèrent à travers l'ouverture du portrait de la Grosse Dame qui était en train de se pinter avec une sorcière d'un tableau voisin. A l'intérieur, tous les Gryffondor avaient décidé de faire la fête. Rose en avait presque oublié leur victoire un peu plus tôt. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque des mains l'attrapèrent et la tirèrent au milieu de la salle commune pour la congratuler.

— Pour la meilleure capitaine, HOURRA! hurla Lee, son batteur.

— Lee! Tu as vu Thomas? cria Rose par-dessus les acclamations et applaudissement.

— Non! Pas vu depuis ce matin!

Rose tourna la tête et vit Lily lui agripper la main et la tirer hors de la foule en délire. En fendant les Gryffondor en liesse, elle aperçut des choppes de bièraubeurre circuler de mains en mains, des friandises de chez Honeydukes et des soda à la citrouille. Elle reconnut pas mal de tête mais pas le sourire timide et chaleureux de Thomas. Rose se dit que si elle n'avait pas été embarquée dans cette histoire de relique et de source magique, elle aurait été comme les autres, à célébrer sa dernière victoire au Quidditch en n'ayant plus d'autres soucis que ses Aspics.

Lily la tirait toujours derrière elle, avec une force surhumaine. Elles arrivèrent à l'escalier des dortoirs des garçons et montèrent quatre à quatre les marches en ignorant le préfet de cinquième année leur crier que les filles ne devraient pas avoir le droit de monter à l'étage des garçons.

Les deux cousines entrèrent dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années et Lily s'approcha à grands pas du seul lit à baldaquin qui avait les rideaux fermés. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle ne découvrit qu'un grand lit vide et la jeune fille s'effondra sur le matelas, la tête entre ses deux mains. Rose l'entendit réprimer un sanglot. L'inquiétude pour son frère et maintenant la disparition de son petit-ami avaient détruit les dernières barrières de Lily. Rose s'approcha à son tour, plus calme, essayant de garder son sang-froid.

— Tu es sûr qu'il était ici?

— Il m'a dit de venir le rejoindre ici après le match. Qu'il avait une surprise pour moi. Sa retenue ne durait qu'une heure. S'il n'est pas en bas en train de faire la fête avec les autres…

Lily éclata en sanglot et Rose la contempla sans trop savoir comment réagir. Elle brûlait de communiquer sa pensée. Cette idée qui transpirait l'évidence. Mais elle savait aussi que sa cousine n'avait pas besoin d'entendre cela maintenant.

— Si seulement on avait la carte du Maraudeur, gémit Lily en s'essuyant les yeux. On les retrouverait immédiatement. Ce crétin de James…

— Lily, commença Rose mal à l'aise. Tu ne crois pas que…

— Je sais ce que tu penses! l'interrompit sa cousine.

Elle releva la tête vers Rose avec une de ses expressions qui clouait toujours sur place la jeune fille. La colère avait maintenant envahi Lily et celle-ci avait son air qui voulait en découdre, celui qui faisait toujours peur.

— Je ne veux pas imaginer Thomas en train de me trahir, répondit-elle d'une voix dure et froide. Mais si je découvre que c'est le cas...je lui ferai payer très cher. Il a intérêt à être à l'agonie quand je le retrouve, sinon ça va barder!

A ces mots, Lily se releva et fonça vers la sortie en bousculant presque Rose qui encaissait encore les menaces de sa cousine. En la suivant, Rose trembla à l'idée de faire un jour partie des ennemis de Lily. Sa longue chevelure flamboyante sur sa cape noir lui donnait des airs de démons du feu. Rose espéra de tout coeur, pour lui, que Thomas soit réellement de leur côté.

OoO

— Tu crois que Thomas aurait pu nous trahir? demanda Scorpius en allumant une cigarette dans le laboratoire d'Hugo.

— Franchement, j'espère pour lui que non.

Hugo fixait une dernière vise à son scanner après l'avoir fait tomber en essayant de ranger son fatras sur son bureau.

— Comment ça?

— T'as déjà vu Lily en colère?

— Oui, répondit Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

— Non, non, non…, grimaça Hugo. Je te parle pas de ses petites contrariétés. Je te parle de véritables colères.

Scorpius fit la moue en tirant sur sa cigarette. Il se souvenait de la petite Lily enguirlander pour son aventure avec Gwen dans la bibliothèque, juste avant la beuglante de ses parents. Il était souvent responsable de ses bouderies mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti apeuré par les coups d'éclats de la demoiselle, pas autant que le suggèrait l'air horrifié d'Hugo en tout cas.

— Une fois, quand j'étais petit, j'étais allé passer les vacances chez Tante Ginny et Oncle Harry parce que ma mère pouvait plus me supporter.

— Vraiment?

— Oui, j'avais failli faire exploser la maison en testant des potions. Et en plus, elle bossait sur son décret pour la protection de l'habitat des centaures. Bref! J'étais chez les Potter et Lily devait avoir quoi...huit ans, je crois.

— Donc toi, six…

— Oui! Elle était un peu autoritaire avec moi, hein. Tu connais, Lily. Je lui ai volé son ours préféré pour lui jeter des sorts que j'avais inventé en secret.

— A six ans?!

— Oui! s'impatienta Hugo qui en avait marre d'être coupé. Je vois pas pourquoi ça te choque! De mon point de vue, c'est vous qui êtes en retard.

— Tu es un monstre! soupira Scorpius en soufflant sa fumée.

— Bref! Lily s'est douté que c'est moi et elle m'a retrouvé dans ma chambre en train de torturer son nounours qui était quasi désintégré. Et là…

Hugo eut un frisson.

— Quoi?

— Des flammes ont commencé à lui sortir de partout. Elle en était recouverte. On aurait dit un Phénix sur le point de se consumer. Elle m'a balancé une boule de feu dans la tronche. Je l'ai évité de justesse mais ça a fait flamber la bibliothèque derrière moi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il ont dit les parents?

— Ah ben, on s'est fait engueuler, tous les deux. Mais Ginny a particulièrement puni Lily. J'avais détruit seulement un jouet. Elle, elle avait failli faire cramer toute la baraque. Et ça, sans baguette magique! A huit ans, à peine! Faut vraiment être fou pour s'opposer à Lily. Je fais souvent genre que Lily me fait pas peur mais en vrai, elle me terrifie.

— C'est vrai, que dans son genre, elle me fait souvent penser à ta grand-mère.

— Faut toujours se méfier des rouquines! s'exclama avec philosophie Hugo.

Il plaça l'appareil sur la table et Scorpius s'extirpa de son siège en s'approchant, impatient.

— C'est bon, il est fin prêt?

— Oui, c'est bon. J'ai fait les derniers réglages. Normalement en l'activant, on devrait repérer la source.

Scorpius écrasa son mégot sur la table. Hugo avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur son scanner sans toutefois réagir, comme si le petit sorcier avait été mis sur pause.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

— Ça me fait toujours quelque chose quand je finis une invention et que je dois la tester. J'ai toujours cette petite peur que ça ne marche pas.

— Hugo…, s'impatienta Scorpius. Albus et Thomas sont peut-être en danger, là. C'est vraiment pas le moment d'être ému.

— Bon! Ça va! se vexa Hugo.

Il tapota le boitier et prononça une formule que Scorpius n'avait encore jamais entendu. Aussitôt, le boîtier métallique se déplia en plusieurs morceaux comme un jeu de construction moldu. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens en se déployant de plus en plus sur la table. Scorpius se demanda si tout se passait normalement et il ne sut si le regard émerveillé de Hugo était bon signe. Bientôt, les cliquetis métalliques se firent plus rare et les monceaux de métal s'érigèrent en une réplique très détaillée de Poudlard et ses environs. Scorpius eut le souffle coupé devant cette maquette d'un réalisme saisissant, seul la couleur noir de la roche malléable de la structure dénotait par rapport à la pierre claire du véritable château. Lorsque toutes les petites briques eurent fini de s'assembler, des faisceaux de lumière s'éclairèrent un peu partout, dans des couleurs différentes. La plupart était d'un jaune faiblard, certain plus vif, quelques orangés, tous en mouvement.

— C'est quoi, ces points jaunes? demanda Scorpius intrigué.

— Ce sont les élèves, répondit Hugo. Tu vois ces deux points?

Scorpius suivit le doigt d'Hugo. Un point jaune et un point orangé était immobile dans un vaste rond d'un bleu vif.

— Ça, c'est nous! dit Hugo avec un grand sourire.

— Quoi?

— Oui, le jaune c'est toi, l'orange c'est moi. Je suis plus puissant que toi.

Scorpius se renfrogna.

— Et pourquoi on est dans cette zone bleue? Ça correspond à quoi?

— C'est la salle sur demande! Rien que cette salle, contient une source magique impressionnante pour se plier à n'importe quelle demande des sorciers.

— Mais pourquoi c'est bleu et nous jaune?

— Bonne question, dit Hugo. Je me demande si ça correspond à l'usage de la magie ou à son hôte… Il faudrait creuser le sujet.

— On a pas le temps, intervint aussitôt Scorpius en tournant autour de la maquette. Donc, là si c'est la Salle sur Demande, on a, ici, la Chambre des Secrets…

Scorpius désigna une nouvelle zone bleutée, bien plus basse que celle des deux points jaunes encore immobiles. Dans cette zone, un fourmillement de points verts se chamaillaient ensembles et Scorpius comprit qu'il s'agissait des acromantules enfermés, à présent, dans la salle secrète de Salazar Serpentard.

— Et ça, c'est quoi? demanda Hugo.

Le Serpentard suivit son regard et observa, un long moment, le faisceau bleuté qui partait de part en part d'une des tours du château jusqu'au tréfond du domaine. Là, dans les bas-fond de Poudlard, une énorme zone bleue, brillante, aveuglait presque les deux sorciers qui la contemplèrent bouche-bée.

— Tu crois que c'est la source? demanda Scorpius en passant une main à travers la maquette qui se dématérialisa et se remit en place aussitôt.

— Y a pas de doutes! T'as vu cet éclat?! Ça ne peut être que là.

Rose et Lily passèrent la porte du laboratoire. Lily avait l'air morosse et tendue à la fois. A sa tête, Scorpius comprit immédiatement qu'elles n'avaient pas réussi à retrouver ni Thomas, ni la cape. Rose écarquilla les yeux devant la maquette générée par le scanner de Hugo.

— C'est quoi tout ça?

— C'est mon oeuvre! répondit Hugo plein de fierté.

— On sait où se trouve la source de Poudlard, dit encore Scorpius en se tournant vers elle.

— Où ça?

Scorpius pointa le sommet de la tour avec un sourire nerveux. Il connaissait bien cette tour et Rose aussi. C'était celle au sommet de laquelle Albus avait piqué une crise de nerf, celle d'où menait le passage secret dans la chambre de Chase...celle où Rose avait eu envie d'en finir par une même sombre nuit de tempête.

— La Tour d'Astronomie, lâcha Rose avec un profond soupir. Evidemment.


	29. Les quatre héritiers

29

LES QUATRE HÉRITIERS

* * *

Le jour commençait à décliner dans cet amas de nuages noirâtres au-dessus de leurs têtes, tandis que les quatre élèves de Poudlard débouchait au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Le temps ne s'était pas calmé depuis ce matin et la pluie battait la pierre grise depuis des heures. Le parc, en contrebas, était calme et désert. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de s'aventurer à l'extérieur par cette tempête. Tous les autres élèves étaient de toute façon en train de fêter la finale de Quidditch. Seuls les quatre fous, plongés hors du temps, s'étaient extirpés de la tiédeur du château pour se rendre en son point le plus culminant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche? demanda Rose en rabattant sa capuche pour se protéger de la pluie.

— Une marque, un signe, un indice. N'importe quoi! cria Scorpius par-dessus le vent.

Tous les joueurs de Quidditch s'étaient changés avant de commencer l'ascension jusqu'à la tour. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, une nouvelle fois, sous la pluie battante, ils se demandèrent pourquoi ils avaient pris le temps de se changer si c'était pour se retrouver encore tremper.

Lily n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis sa sortie de la Salle sur Demande. Elle balayait le sol de la tour de sa baguette, illuminée d'un Lumos. Rose inspectait la rambarde en se rappelant le geste désespéré qu'elle avait failli commettre. Comme il s'en était passé des choses depuis ce moment. Happée par la peur de la disparition d'Albus et la menace que représentait la source magique de Poudlard, elle avait l'impression qu'une vie ou deux s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle était montée sur cette rambarde glissante.

Scorpius posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Son visage, bien que marqué par l'inquiétude pour son meilleur ami, était doux et il lui adressa un faible sourire qui lui réchauffa un peu le coeur.

— A quoi tu penses? lui demanda-t'il tout bas. A cette fameuse nuit?

— Un peu, avoua-t'elle. Je m'inquiète surtout pour Albus.

— On le retrouvera.

— PAR ICI! cria Hugo en agitant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête.

Lily, Rose et Scorpius accourèrent vers Hugo qui désigna en levant sa baguette vers le mur sous le paravent. Tous se penchèrent sur la surface granuleuse et effritée de la pierre noire et humide.

— Oui…, lâcha Scorpius en se redressant. Tu nous expliques?

Hugo poussa un profond soupir avant de toucher la surface du bout de sa baguette. Aussitôt quatre symbole s'alignèrent les uns à côté des autres; des symboles très connus de tout élève de Poudlard: un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent.

— Ce sont les emblèmes des quatre maisons, dit Lily.

— Oui, cela me semble évident, ironisa Hugo.

Lily lui lança un regard noir qui fit immédiatement taire le petit génie. Scorpius examina plus attentivement les symboles. Il n'y avait que les quatre animaux qui étaient comme gravés grossièrement dans la pierre. Certaines parties du dessin étaient presque effacées par l'érosion du temps. Ce qui le marqua le plus, ce fut les quatre grandes empreintes de main éclaircie par la pluie qui ruisselait un peu sur la pierre. Quelqu'un, avant eux, étaient venus ici, quatre personnes qui avaient posé leurs mains sur chaque symbole.

— Je pense que c'est l'entrée pour se rendre à la source, dit Hugo en illuminant les quatre gravures. Si on prend pour argent comptant ce que dit le bouquin d'Albus, c'est Helga Poufsouffle qui a découvert la source qui a poussé les quatre fondateurs à construire Poudlard par-dessus. Je serai pas étonné qu'ils aient pensé à cacher la source en la protégeant par des sortilèges ou d'autres trucs.

— Il y a des traces de mains…, commenta Scorpius. D'autres sont venus avant nous.

— Peut-être Albus et Thomas... , dit Rose, plein d'espoir.

— Albus est Serpentard. Thomas Gryffondor… Ils sont peut-être avec un Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle, réfléchit Lily à voix haute.

— C'est peut-être pour ça que Chase a été soumis à l'Imperium, ils avaient besoin d'un Poufsouffle!

— Qui ça 'ils'? demanda Hugo en éclairant le visage de sa soeur.

— J'en sais rien!

— Un Poufsouffle, un Gryffondor, un Serdaigle et un Serpentard, énuméra Scorpius. C'est une sorte d'épreuve…

Le vent se mit à hurler plus fort et la pluie cingla sur les dalles de pierres de la Tour. Hugo rabattit sa cape autour de lui en frissonnant.

— Nous sommes bloquées, articula Rose, un peu désespérée.

— Pourquoi? claqua des dents Hugo.

— Serpentard, désigna-t'elle Scorpius. Serdaigle! Gryffondor et...Gryffondor! Il nous manque un Poufsouffle.

— Non, ça va, répondit aussitôt Hugo. Tu fais très Poufsouffle, la porte n'y verra que du feu si tu poses la main.

— Espèce de sale petit gnome! s'énerva Rose en levant sa baguette vers lui.

— Peuh! Si tu crois que j'ai peur d'une Poufsouffle!

Le coup partit avant que Lily ou Scorpius ne put intervenir. Rose délaissa sa baguette pour donner un violent coup de poing sur le nez d'Hugo qui poussa un cri de surprise en essayant d'esquiver sur le côté. Il y eut un petit crac et le nez de Hugo se mit à saigner abondamment.

— Bon! On arrête les enfantillages! s'écria Lily en réparant le nez d'Hugo d'une formule magique. Thomas et Albus sont peut-être là-dedans! Trouvons une solution au lieu de nous battre!

— On va quand même pas débarquer dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle en sortant un :"Coucou, excusez-nous de vous déranger mais on aurait besoin d'un volontaire pour risquer sa vie dans une aventure périlleuse. Ça tente quelqu'un?", ironisa Scorpius.

— Vous êtes tous stupides! lâcha Hugo en parlant du nez.

Il releva un peu la tête en attendant que le sang s'arrête de couler.

— La répartition, c'est de la foutaise! cria-t'il presque.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore? s'énerva Rose en brandissant de nouveau sa baguette sur lui.

— Ce sont des conneries. Regarde Oncle Harry… Le choixpeau a hésité pour lui, Serpentard ou Gryffondor…

— Il était influencé par la partie de Voldemort en lui, précisa Lily.

— D'accord, admit Hugo. Mais si on en croit les chansons du choixpeau, un Gryffondor est courageux (il désigna Lily et Rose en grimaçant pour cette dernière), un Serpentard est ambitieux et salaud, désolé vieux… un Poufsouffle est...loyal, dit-il en faisant un moue dubitative, et un Serdaigle, ultra intelligent!

— Et modeste…, ironisa Scorpius.

— Et alors? demanda Lily qui commençait à perdre patience.

Tous commençaient à grelotter dans le froid de la tempête.

— Alors comment t'explique que des Serpentard peuvent faire preuve d'un grand courage ou que des Poufsouffle peuvent se comporter comme les pires connards que la Terre ait porté?

— J'en sais rien! répondit Lily, visiblement agacée.

— Les gens changent, bandes d'idiots! Les élèves qui arrivent à Poudlard sont répartis beaucoup trop tôt. Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre que beaucoup d'élèves sont envoyés dans celle de leurs parents avant eux? C'est parce qu'ils sont influencés par leur éducation. La répartition n'est pas un choix...C'est une transmission. Nos parents sont répartis selon l'éducation de leurs parents qu'ils ont reçu de leurs parents dans une maison particulière et ils se marient généralement dans une même maison. Nos propres parents en sont la preuve vivante!

Lily, Rose et Scorpius se regardèrent, gênés. Personne ne pouvait lui donner tort.

— Quand ils sont répartis, les élèves passent leur vie à se calquer aux stéréotypes de leurs maisons. Les Gryffondor jouent au casse-cou, les Serdaigle passent leur temps à la bibli, les Serpentard critiquent tout et les Poufsouffle, ben… Voilà. Ils se débattent pendant des années jusqu'à se persuader d'avoir les qualités de leur maison. Chaque génération, c'est pareil…

— Super! conclut Scorpius qui se frottait les épaules pour les réchauffer. Mais il nous faut un Poufsouffle ou pas?

— Non…, répondit Hugo. Il faut seulement quatre personne. Une main par symbole. Il y a qu'un abruti pour croire qu'il faut un représentant de chaque maison. Aucune magie ne pourrait déterminer cela précisément.

— J'espère que tu as raison, Hugo, dit Rose en s'approchant des symboles.

Elle se posta devant le blaireau taillé dans la pierre en poussant un soupir. Le plaidoyer de son frère avait du vrai, évidemment. Mais il avait tendance à se persuader d'avoir toujours raison. Lily se plaça devant le lion rugissant; Scorpius, à ses côtés, devant le serpent et Hugo leva la main devant l'aigle majestueux.

Rose tourna la tête vers Scorpius. Il était inquiet, elle aussi. Il se contemplèrent une longue minute, appréhendant ce qu'il se passerait après avoir touché chacun des emblèmes. Rose hocha de la tête pour le rassurer. Il lui sourit encore. Malgré son sang-froid apparent, son instinct le mettait en garde contre ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière ces gravures innocentes. Il avait peur, pour lui, pour Rose. Normalement, il aurait dû fêter leur dernier match de Quidditch avec des amis, avec Albus. Tout cela était irréel.

— Allons-y! se décida Scorpius comme pour se donner du courage.

Il crispa sa main sur sa baguette tandis qu'il touchait du plat de la main le serpent froid sur la pierre, en même temps que ses amis.

OoO

Lorsque Rose toucha le blaireau gravé dans le mur, elle sentit une secousse quelque part au niveau du nombril. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et elle n'arrivait plus à détacher sa paume de la pierre glacée sous ses doigts. Elle se sentit entraînée comme une tornade dans un tourbillon sombre et lugubre. A ses côtés, elle perçut aussi la présence des autres, tout aussi aspirée qu'elle. Soudain, le corps de Scorpius disparut, dévié par la tornade. Elle se raccrocha à la présence de Lily qui était toujours à ses côtés.

Une seconde après, Rose sentit ses pieds atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba en avant. Le mur de pierres de la Tour d'Astronomie avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que du vide sous sa main.

— Où sommes-nous? demanda Lily en se redressant à côté d'elle.

Rose regarda autour d'elle. Lorsque Lily s'était relevé, des torches accrochés à des plafonniers s'embrassèrent tout à coup, éclairant d'une lumière dorée la grande salle poussiéreuse et vétuste. Rose se releva près de Lily en brandissant sa baguette, inquiète. Scorpius et Hugo avait disparu. Rose ne comprenait pas pourquoi et cela la tétanisait. Lily s'accrocha à sa manche, elle aussi très angoissée.

Ils n'étaient plus du tout au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Rose se demanda s'il n'avait pas quitté Poudlard mais la pierre de la salle était semblable à celle du château. Elle les imagina traverser des kilomètres sous terre comme l'avait indiqué le faisceau bleu sur la carte magique d'Hugo. Elles devaient se trouver près de la source, loin du tumulte de la fête au-dessus de leurs tête. Au centre de la salle, une immense statue d'un grand lion assis sur son arrière-train dominait les deux jeunes filles. Sa gueule était ouverte et ses deux iris étaient remplacés par deux rubis dont l'éclat flamboyait à la lueur des torches. A côté du socle de la statue, deux pieds dépassaient, étendus sur le sol.

Sa baguette serrée dans sa main, Lily se précipita sur le corps étendu.

— THOMAS! cria-t'elle.

Sa voix partit en écho et Rose la suivit en courant. Lily était déjà agenouillée près de Thomas, étendu dans la poussière, inconscient, serrant dans ses mains la cape d'Albus.

— Il est…? demanda Rose, horrifiée.

— Il respire. Réveille-toi, Thomas!

Lily lui donna des petits coups sur les joues. Rose éclaira autour d'elle. Le silence du lieu était total et légèrement inquiétant. Dans les ténèbres devant elle, Rose sursauta lorsqu'elle découvrit un énorme crâne. Lily était trop concentré à essayer de faire reprendre conscience son petit-ami. Rose contempla sa découverte. Du bout de sa baguette, elle illumina des vertèbres, des côtes. Plus elle avançait, plus les os se succédaient dans un squelette complet d'une énorme créature. La dépouille avait des ailes, une queue, quatre pattes pourvues de longues griffes. Rose sentit un frisson glacé le long de son dos. Les ossements de cette créatures lui rappelait la silhouette de Raymar, son griffon. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête sur l'immense statue de pierre. Rose comprit.

— Rose! appela Lily. Il se réveille!

Thomas gémissait en essayant de se redresser. Il battit plusieurs des paupières et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit Lily et Rose.

— Où est-ce qu'on est? demanda-t'il en se remettant debout.

— Je te retourne la question! s'exclama Lily en lui agrippant le col.

— Je te jure que je l'ignore, s'affola Thomas. J'étais en retenue et puis plus rien.

Lily le dévisagea longuement comme pour jauger la véracité de ses propos. Finalement, elle lui frappa l'épaule pour ensuite sauter dans ses bras.

— C'est pas le moment de vous faire des câlins! dit Rose mal à l'aise. Je crois que je sais où nous sommes. On a tous été envoyés dans la salle des Gryffondor, dit-elle en désignant la statue et les ossements à leurs pieds.

— C'est quoi ça?! s'horrifia Lily devant la carcasse.

— C'était un griffon.

— On ferait mieux de sortir d'ici, le plus vite possible! dit Thomas en prenant Lily par la main.

Malheureusement pour les trois Gryffondor, ils ne trouvèrent aucun symbole ou indice qui leur aurait permis de remonter à la surface. Le Portoloin était à sens unique et la seule issue qui leur restait était le couloir sombre devant les ossements lugubre du griffon. Ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de l'emprunter.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans ce sombre dédale de couloirs de pierres antiques, les torchiers s'emflammaient tout seul, comme alerté par l'arrivée de nouveaux venus. Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, ils durent se rendre compte à l'évidence, ils se trouvaient dans un labyrinthe de pierre, ponctué de temps en temps par d'immenses salles remplies de colonnades.

— Tu es sûre que c'était un griffon? demanda Lily pour rompre ce silence angoissant.

Rose avançait en tête, en éclaireuse, illuminant le peu de recoin encore plongé dans l'obscurité malgré les torches sur les murs. Lily était au milieu, zieutant dans tous les sens, baguette brandie et Thomas fermait la marche, serrant dans l'une de ses mains sa baguette, et dans l'autre, la cape d'invisibilité.

— Il n'y a aucun doute. Le griffon est la créature qui a inspiré le nom de famille des Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas pour rien si notre emblème est un lion. C'est Hagrid qui me l'a expliqué. Il m'a aussi dit qu'ils étaient utilisés comme gardien pendant de long siècle. Ce griffon devait garder cet endroit. Il devait sans doute dévorer tout ceux qui ne se montrait pas digne des Gryffondor.

Rose passa un tournant, les torches s'embrassèrent au-dessus de sa tête.

— Il est mort de vieillesse? demanda Thomas.

— Les griffons peuvent mourir quand leur propriétaire trouve la mort. Je pense que celui-ci devait appartenir à Gryffondor, lui-même. Il s'est peut-être laissé mourir à la mort de…

Rose tournait à gauche et s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur le mur en face d'elle. Une grande ombre noire s'étalait sur la pierre éclairée à la lueur des flammes des torches. Un long et puissant sifflement à glacer le sang s'éleva dans l'obscurité des couloirs, droit devant elle. Rose contempla encore quelques secondes l'ombre tremblotante, grossissante de ce grand corps allongé qui s'élevait sinueusement dans la lumière. Rose poussa Lily et Thomas en arrière.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend? demanda Lily en découvrant la pâleur du visage de Rose.

Elle posa un index sur ses lèvres pour intimer le silence aux deux autres Gryffondor. Elle leur fit signe de rebrousser chemin dans le silence le plus total. Rose jetait, sans cesse, des coups d'oeil dans son dos, avec la peur au ventre de voir surgir au détour du couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter, deux yeux jaunes effrayants.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une des salles qu'ils avaient déjà traversé, Rose osa enfin ouvrir la bouche.

— Il faut qu'on trouve un autre chemin, bafouilla-t'elle en serrant sa baguette dans sa main. Et vite!

— T'as vu quoi? demanda Thomas.

— Nous sommes piégés dans un labyrinthe avec un Basilic!


	30. Oeuf de poule et bave de crapaud

30

OEUF DE POULE ET BAVE DE CRAPAUD

* * *

Rose n'était pas effrayée, elle était morte de peur. Dès qu'elle avait aperçu l'ombre du Basilic sur l'un des murs du labyrinthe, la peur ne l'avait plus quitté. Elle connaissait bien cette créature, son père lui avait raconté, dans tous les détails, l'affrontement périlleux de son Oncle Harry avec une de ces bestioles, à Poudlard justement. Comment était-il possible que deux serpents géants, deux créatures capables de tuer au premier regard, puissent évoluer dans le même château?

Lily et Thomas avaient du mal à la croire.

— Tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu? insista Thomas. L'obscurité est parfois trompeuse…

Pour toute réponse, ils entendirent, tous les trois, le sifflement menaçant d'un reptile énorme. Le son vibra autour d'eux et les lèvres de Lily blanchirent brusquement. Thomas devint blême à son tour et les trois Gryffondor se dévisagèrent impuissants. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'une des nombreuses ouvertures de la salle faiblement éclairée par un lustre fixé au plafond. Ils coururent jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons n'explosent et s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir obscur avec cette horrible impression que le Basilic les avait suivi de près.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? chuchota Thomas paniqué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

— Papa en a tué un avec l'épée de Gryffondor, dit Lily hors d'haleine.

— Oui mais on n'a pas l'épée, Lily! s'énerva Rose en montrant le couloir désert autour d'eux.

— Papa n'ont plus. C'est le phénix qui le lui a apporté.

— Il n'y a plus de phénix à Poudlard depuis la mort de Dumbledore…

— On est mort, en fait, comprit Thomas.

Le sifflement s'éleva de nouveau derrière eux. L'ombre du serpent grandissait sur le mur d'en face. Ils avaient encore quelques secondes de répits avant que le serpent géant ne leur tombe dessus. Le prédateur pistait ses proie au moindre chuchotement. Rose se dit, avec angoisse, qu'il devait les débusquer grâce à son odorat. Ils étaient faits comme des rats.

Rose regarda autour d'elle pour trouver la moindre chose qui aurait pu leur servir. Le peu de lumière que le lieu surnaturel leur octroyait lui dévoilait un lieu vétuste, ancien. Ils marchaient sur du sable et la pierre sous ses doigts avaient la couleur ocre de la terre. Rose eut cette curieuse impression d'avoir brusquement changé d'un lieu à l'autre, d'un tournant à un virage, comme si l'endroit où elle respirait avec angoisse, ne cessait de se jouer d'elle. Rien n'avait de sens.

Il y avait une série de colonnes, ronde, épaisses et granuleuses où pouvait s'entortiller le reptile comme bon lui semble. A perte de vue et seulement pour le couloir où les trois compagnons se trouvaient, Rose contempla, désarmée, les ouvertures rectangulaires qui ne renfermaient que de l'obscurité. Elle était perdue et ne savait quel chemin emprunté, ni pour avancer, ni pour revenir. Et puis, de toute façon, derrière eux, il n'y avait que le Basilic qui les attendait.

Rose ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants. Lily et Thomas se serraient l'un contre l'autre, Tom essayant de rassurer sa petite-ami comme il le pouvait. Rose aurait tellement voulu que Scorpius soit là. Elle s'inquiéta pour lui, une brève seconde. Le sifflement du Basilic se faisait plus proche. Il fallait agir, au plus vite.

— Ne le regardez surtout pas dans les yeux! Il se fie à l'ouïe, je crois, expliqua Rose. Je crois que j'ai un plan. Cachez-vous sous la cape!

— Mais… Rose…, gémit Lily.

— NE DISCUTE PAS!

Elle arracha la cape des mains de Thomas et la jeta sur sa cousine et son petit-ami qui la contemplèrent bouche bée. Ils disparurent aussitôt et Rose pria pour qu'ils ne produisent aucun son. Une fois ses amis disparus, elle les fit reculer dans les ténèbres de l'une des ouvertures. Elle ne savait pas ce qui les attendait dans l'obscurité, si d'autres menaces se terraient prêtes à bondir sur eux. Mais Rose n'avait pas le choix et lorsqu'elle recula dans le couloir faiblement éclairé où l'ombre terrifiante du Basilic grandissait de plus en plus, la jeune fille se sentit terriblement seule. Elle marcha en arrière, d'abord sondait l'endroit d'où devait jaillir le Basilic puis, lorsque le sifflement devint si puissant qu'il lui vrilla les tympans, Rose se retourna pour courir. Ses bruits de pas précipités dans le sable lui semblait assourdissant mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle ralentit à mi-chemin. Elle devait être dans son champ de vision à présent. Il fallait qu'elle attire son attention pour qu'il ne puisse retrouver Tom et Lily à l'odeur. Elle voulait qu'il ne se concentre que sur elle.

— HEY! SALOPERIE! appela Rose dans le couloir, en prenant soin de fermer les yeux.

Rose perçut à quelques mètres le sifflement perçant du Basilic qui se fit plus aïgu. Il l'avait entendu et elle perçut dans son dos, le raclement sinistre du corps lisse et froid du reptile. Rose ne demanda pas son reste. Elle reprit sa course, droit devant elle, en résistant à l'envie de se retourner pour vérifier que le Basilic ne la rattrape pas. Si elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle mourrait, comme Mimi Geignarde. Peut-être hanterait-elle ce lieu comme le fantôme déprimé? Son esprit émettait une série d'idées invraisemblables. Elle courrait encore et toujours ne se souciant pas de l'écho de ses pas sur les dalles sombres à ses pieds et en remerciant le ciel de ne pas entendre les cris d'agonie de Lily et de Thomas. Elle buta plusieurs sur des murs froids mais elle s'empêchait de ralentir. Le sifflement la poursuivait et elle s'engouffrait dans n'importe quelle sortie, haletant, tendant les bras pour éviter les chocs. A travers ses paupières closes, elle discernait tantôt cette lumière chaude, presque cuivrée, puis l'obscurité la plus totale.

A force de courir dans tous les sens, le sifflement se fit moins intense. Rose pensa l'avoir semé. Elle se permit de ralentir, un tout petit peu, en essayant de calmer le point de côté qui l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle.

Une idée! Il lui fallait une idée. Et vite!

Le plus dangereux était le regard du Basilic. Or, elle n'avait pas de miroir, pas de phoenix, pas de choixpeau, ni d'épée. Rien. Seulement sa baguette et un cerveau pris de panique. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être près de Scorpius ou même d'Hugo. Avec leurs gros cerveaux, ils auraient sûrement trouvé une solution en moins de deux. Que lui avait appris Hagrid sur les Basilic? Ces créatures avaient vu le jour par des manipulations de la main de sorciers ambitieux. Ils entraient dans la catégorie des créatures légendaires gardiennes, ces races créées artificiellement pour protéger quelque chose.

_Comment se fait-il que Gryffondor ait choisi un Basilic pour garder son antre?_

Ils étaient bien dans la demeure de Godric Gryffondor, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle, Thomas et Lily faisaient partie de sa maison. Elle avait vu la statue du lion et le squelette du griffon. Et si…

_Le griffon était le gardien du labyrinthe, du trésor de Godric Gryffondor. Pas le Basilic. Le serpent n'a rien à faire là! C'est lui qui a tué le griffon. Un Basilic est plus fort qu'un griffon. _

Rose sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle était trop faible, trop peu équipée. Elle n'avait aucune aide. Non, du calme!

Que savait-elle d'autres? Hagrid lui avait expliqué que le Basilic voyait le jour en faisant couver un oeuf de poule par un crapaud. En réalité, il était très facile de créer ces créatures mais le département ministériel des créatures magiques avaient strictement interdites la création de des Basilics considérés comme hautement dangereux.

_C'est bon, Rose. Pas besoin d'un cours! Tu as seulement besoin de savoir comment les tuer!_

Le chant du coq peut les tuer, se souvint-elle. D'accord mais était-elle capable de faire apparaître un coq? Impossible de créer de la matière à partir de rien et le coq le plus proche se trouvait à la surface, dans le poulailler d'Hagrid, là où elle ne pouvait y avoir accès par un simple Accio. Et Rose n'était même pas sûre de se trouver encore à Poudlard. Ce lieu la rendait folle.

Alors qu'elle se laissait envahir par le désespoir, Rose entendit la voix de son père résonner dans sa tête: "_Toute aide sera apporté à Poudlard, à celui qui la demande."_

Le sifflement revint et la jeune fille reprit sa course. Le peu de répit qu'elle avait réussi à gagner lui avait permis de reprendre son souffle mais bien vite, elle se retrouva en sueur et hors d'haleine. Le Basilic dans son dos. Elle sondait l'obscurité d'un des passages qu'elle avait emprunté sans savoir où elle allait. Elle ne savait pas non plus où se trouvait Tom et Lily. Elle courrait sans but, le sifflement devenant tantôt lointain, tantôt très proche. Tout en sprintant, Rose s'accrochait désespérément aux quelques mots qui tournoyaient dans sa tête.

— J'aibesoind'aide, j'aibesoind'aide, j'aibesoind'aide! J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE! pensa très fort Rose en se concentrant de toutes ses forces.

Rose vit un passage, faiblement éclairée sur sa gauche. Elle pria pour ne pas tomber sur un couloir qu'elle avait déjà emprunté. Ses chaussures s'enfonçaient, à chaque pas, dans le sable et elle vira le plus vite possible pour donner le change au Basilic. En tournant à gauche, Rose déboucha soudain dans une large salle, haute de plafond. Elle en oublia de fermer les yeux par peur du Basilic, trop subjuguée par ce qui l'entourait. Elle fixa longuement la surface d'un grand bassin. L'eau était translucide et des lianes en sortaient, s'enroulant autour des quatre colonnes qui surplombaient la piscine. La surface miroitait d'une lueur étrange qui rappela à Rose le liquide des pensines. Elle eut immédiatement envie d'y plonger la tête, attirée inexorablement vers cette eau pure et claire.

Lorsqu'elle se força à arracher son regard du bassin, ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'immense statue qui lui faisait face sur son socle de pierre. Contrairement à tout le reste, la sculpture semblait neuve, d'un blanc immaculé, comme du plâtre. Un homme de haute stature, la carrure d'un athlète, dévisageait de son air froid et dénué d'expression, Rose qui s'approcha, captivée. L'homme de la statue avait de longs cheveux et une barbe bien taillée. Son vêtement était beau, luxueux et Rose l'imagina habillé de magnifique tissus rougeâtre, décorée de dorures sous son imposante armure. Il brandissait une main vide et tenait dans l'autre un grand bouclier d'or, frappée d'un lion, le même que sur celui des étendards des Gryffondor. Rose n'eut pas besoin de lire le nom gravé sous la statue pour reconnaître le fondateur de sa maison.

Le Basilic frappa sans crier gare. Rose eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir une masse énorme, verdâtre, qui fonça, gueule ouverte sur le côté, bondissant des ténèbres pour l'embrocher de ses crochets. Rose bondit en arrière, fermant les yeux. Elle tomba lourdement sur ses fesses et se retourna pour se plaquer au sol en rampant désespérément dans un coin. Elle entendit un énorme bruit. Le Basilic s'était heurté à la statue de Godric Gryffondor qui avait dû éclater en milles morceaux. Rose reçut quelques débris qui lui tombèrent lourdement sur son dos, ses hanches, ses jambes. Elle ne put réprimer ses gémissements de douleur et l'envie panique de se mettre à hurler.

Déjà, alors qu'elle tentait de contrôler sa respiration, elle entendit distinctement le corps du Basilic se relever parmis les pierres. Il allait frapper de nouveau et il devait avoir une vue plongeante sur le corps de Rose qui tentait de fuir en rampant comme un insecte faiblard.

Les doigts de Rose rencontrèrent le rebord du bassin. Le sifflement, dans son dos, devint assourdissant. Rose n'avait pas le choix. Elle se tira jusqu'à bassin et plongea, tête la première dans l'eau en priant, de toutes ses forces, que le Basilic ne soit pas friand des baignades.

Rose eut soudain une étrange sensation qui lui parut familière. Au lieu de nager ou de couler, elle se sentit tomber, tomber, dans une obscurité tourbillonnante. Puis, elle se retrouva soudain sous un soleil éclatant qui lui dit cligner des yeux. Lorsqu'elle s'habitua à la lumière, Rose sursauta en découvrant l'homme de la statue à ses côtés, les bras croisés, l'épée légendaire de Gryffondor, pendue à sa ceinture et le grand bouclier d'or qu'elle avait pu contempler, un peu plus tôt, attacher dans son dos. Elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Rose avait plongé dans les souvenirs perdus de l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Le bassin était une immense pensine.

Tant qu'elle était dans le souvenir, elle ne craignait plus rien du Basilic. Il en était autrement de Lily et Thomas mais au moins, ils étaient protégés par la cape. Rose était dévorée par la curiosité. Elle savait l'heure grave mais le fait de voir le héros et créateur de sa maison, lui redonnait espoir. A ses côtés, même en songe, elle se sentait en sécurité et elle ne voulait pas quitter tout de suite cette situation.

Godric Gryffondor devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Lui et Rose se trouvaient dans une sorte de salle à manger médiévale. Il y avait de la paille par terre, une table de bois, quatre tabourets. La lumière entrait par une grande fenêtre en face de Rose. Sur sa droite, le mur avait été creusé en âtre et un feu y crépitait joyeusement. Partout où Rose posait les yeux, il y avait une quantité impressionnante de nourritures. Plusieurs tonneaux étaient empilés de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il faisait bon, chaud, l'endroit était accueillant et Rose sourit lorsque Gryffondor se mit à bailler en s'étirant.

Le chevalier retira son plastron et ses épaulettes. Il posa son épée contre la table et cala son bouclier entre les pieds. Il s'affala sur l'un des sièges en posant ses chausses pleines de boues séchées sur le tabouret d'en face. Il allait commencer à piquer un somme lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Rose découvrit une petite femme replète, à l'épaisse chevelure rousse, la poitrine et les hanches généreuses, habillées d'une fourrure élégante, un lourd collier pendait à son cou. Elle portait un panier à son bras, chargé de fruits et de fleurs. Son visage mutin s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit Godric. Après avoir refermée la porte, elle traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées, posa son panier sur la table, défit sa cape et se jeta dans les bras du chevalier. Godric manqua de tomber de son siège mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il serra contre lui la petite femme en riant, contaminé par sa bonne humeur.

Sous le regard étonné de Rose, la nouvelle venue embrassa avec passion Godric Gryffondor. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux pour savourer plus encore ce baiser qui devint interminable. Rose hésita à tourner le dos à la scène, craignant qu'elle ne devienne plus intime encore. A la place, la femme s'écarta en riant.

— Je l'ai trouvé, Godric! dit-elle ravie.

— Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois ici? demanda Godric en lui adressant un sourire taquin.

La belle rousse le frappa à l'épaule.

— Je pensais que c'était pour me voir. Ne t'ai-je pas manqué dans tes croisades?

— Si… Terriblement!

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, avec un peu plus de passion que pour le premier ce qui mit Rose très mal à l'aise. Un raclement de gorge dans le dos de Rose la fit sursauter ainsi que les deux amants en train de se cajoler. Rose se retourna vivement et fit face, sans qu'il ne l'a voie, à un homme long, fin, de long cheveux noirs, un nez fins et droit, pâle comme la mort. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier noire avec des symboles runiques cousus d'un fil d'argent sur le devant. Il tenait entre ses longs doigts fins une longue baguette de sorcier et un serpent d'un blanc nacré rampait tranquillement le long de son cou.

Rose fut quelque peu dégoûté par son apparence ainsi que par l'aura qui émanait de ce curieux personnage. Son regard sombre était froid et calculateur. Rose comprit qu'il était du genre à tout savoir sur tout, capable d'utiliser ses connaissances pour arriver au bout de ses idées, un peu comme Albus. Il émanait cependant de lui une dangerosité qui donnait la chaire de poule.

— Salazar, mon vieil ami! s'exclama Godric en se levant. Te voilà, enfin. Tu aurais pu nous avertir de ta présence…

— C'est précisément ce que j'ai fait, répondit-il sur un ton sec. Je viens de très loin et j'ai dû laisser des affaires importantes et urgentes en suspens. J'espère pour toi, Helga, que c'est important.

Helga Poufsouffle ne répondit pas. Rose remarqua immédiatement qu'elle se méfiait comme de la peste de Serpentard. Son expression, d'ordinaire si chaleureuse, c'était immédiatement fermée à la vue du fin sorcier macabre. Celui-ci, par contre, ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il la contempla longuement pendant qu'elle se levait, quittait l'étreinte de Godric à regret et tourna délibérément le dos à Salazar.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait mander, dit finalement Helga. Godric a beaucoup insisté mais si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais laissé pourrir dans ton château. Tu ne mérites pas cet honneur.

Salazar eut un rictus méprisant en se tournant lentement vers Godric qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

— Si ma présence vous gêne, siffla Salazar, je ferais mieux de disparaître tout de suite.

— Non, s'il te plaît. Nous avons besoin de toi pour ce projet. Il te plaira j'en suis sûr. Helga, je t'en prie. Nous avons besoin de lui.

Helga croisa les bras sur son opulente poitrine et Salazar la dévisagea encore. Malgré ses deux yeux froids, il avait l'air de s'amuser. Son sourire carnassier ne le quittait plus.

— Et puis-je savoir ce qu'il en retourne avant de perdre mon temps?

— Pas sans Rowena…, répliqua Helga d'une voix sèche.

Godric donna une grande claque dans le dos de son ami terriblement pâle, ce qui n'amusa pas du tout ce dernier.

— Crois-moi, tu ne seras pas déçu.

L'image qu'elle avait devant les yeux se dissipa et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, un nouveau décor s'était déjà constitué autour d'elle. Rose se trouvait au milieu de la lande écossaise. Le vent soufflait fort sans qu'elle n'ait à souffrir du froid, sûrement, aperçut quatre silhouettes gravissant péniblement une haute falaise, surplombant un lac obscur. Rose dût courir pour les rattrapper et elle se retrouva bientôt au milieu des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Godric suivait de près Helga, en tête, emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape bordeaux. Rose dépassa une femme très grande, élancée, drapée dans une cape bleutée. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient balayés par le vent et Rose croisa un regard sombre, froid et sévère.

— J'espère que tu ne t'es pas perdue, Helga, persifla la jeune femme, frissonnant dans son manteau.

— Un peu de patience, Rowena. Nous y sommes presque, s'écria Helga en tête du cortège.

— La noble châtelaine aurait-elle mal aux pieds? se moqua Salazar.

Le fondateur de la maison des Serpentard était à la traîne, toujours vêtu d'une longue robe noire, lugubre. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard courroucé de Rowena, celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur qui glaça le sang de Rose. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme; ce qu'il dégageait de lui était sinistre.

— Je ne me sens guère insulté par un homme qui passe le plus clair de son dos à la botte d'un seigneur moldu…, répliqua la sorcière d'une voix dure.

— Comment oses-tu?! éructa Salazar, la main soudain dans sa poche.

— Paix mes amis! intervint Godric. S'il vous plaît, pour Helga…

Cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la dispute dans son dos. Godric s'érigeait de toute sa masse entre la prestance hautaine de la dame Serdaigle et l'expression courroucée de Serpentard. Les deux se toisèrent encore un peu puis Rowena haussa des épaules avant de tourner royalement le dos aux deux hommes pour reprendre sa marche.

Ils continuèrent leur route dans un silence de mort jusqu'à ce que Helga pousse un cri de triomphe et ne désigne du doigt un chemin escarpé qui descendait vers les falaises. Rose les suivit, heureuse de ne pas subir la morsure du vent froid. Le groupe des quatre sorciers descendit en toute souplesse. Helga sautillait presque de joie et ils s'engouffrèrent dans une immense grotte obscure, humide et très inquiétante. Rowena sortit sa baguette et illumina la pierre sombre et ruisselante. En prenant la tête, Rose discerna dans le noir une faible lueur qui dégageait une chaleur surnaturelle. Elle s'approcha, comme attiré par un énergie mystérieuse. Bientôt, elle se retrouva face à une énorme brèche dans la roche. Un gargouillis étrange émanait de l'ouverture béante où s'échappait des panaches de fumées d'une lumière aveuglante. Aussitôt, Rose se sentit comme entouré d'une douce chaleur et elle eut l'impression que son corps prenait plus d'énergie, qu'elle devenait plus puissante et qu'elle serait capable de faire n'importe quoi, si elle restait à jamais près de cette source prodigieuse.

Une silhouette enrobée l'arracha à ses douces sensations. Helga Poufsouffle avait la même réaction que la Gryffondor en admirant la brèche géante à ses pieds. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers ses compagnons, ils purent contempler son visage irradié de joie.

— C'est ici! s'écria-t'elle pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit assourdissant de la brèche. Je l'ai trouvé.

— C'est incroyable, murmura Rowena en s'approchant à son tour.

Elle se trouvait à la limite du grand plongeon. La noble dame avait la même expression que Rose, elle semblait complètement fascinée par ce pouvoir immense. Elle tendit une main et la fumée bleutée de la source s'entremêla entre ses doigts. Rowena se mit à rire. Son air sévère avait disparu.

— Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as découvert? murmura-t'elle avec un grand sourire rêveur.

— Oui, la deuxième source d'Angleterre.

— Elle est beaucoup plus grande que celle de Merlin…, dit Salazar en s'approchant. C'est la plus grande découverte du siècle.

Godric se plaça derrière Helga en la serrant dans ses bras, l'air fier.

— Tu imagines ce qu'on pourrait faire de toute cette puissance…, dit encore Salazar, le regard rêveur.

— Oui, je pensais à une école, répondit du tac-au-tac Helga, toujours dans les bras de son promis.

Salazar et Rowena se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers leur petite amie potelée. Ils s'étaient arrachés de leur contemplation de la source pour contempler, médusé, Helga et Godric, amoureusement enlacé.

— Tu n'es pas sérieuse?!, persifla Salazar, détournant les yeux du jeune couple.

— Une école est un projet très honorable, Helga, continua Rowena. Mais tu viens de découvrir l'une des trois sources principales de ce pays. Une école, c'est…

— Risible! finit Salazar.

— ...ce dont les sorciers ont besoin, corrigea Godric.

— Nous venons de vivre la période la plus sombre de notre histoire, dit Helga. Des milliers d'entre nous se sont fait massacrer par des moldus parce qu'ils ne nous comprennent pas.

— Je vis parmi des moldus. Je n'ai aucun problème avec eux…, dit Rowena en haussant des épaules. Ils me respectent.

— Tu es noble, Rowena. Tu te hisses au-dessus des serfs et de la plupart des vassaux. Même le roi respecte tes dons 'mystérieux'. Tu n'as rien à craindre dans ton château, protégée par tes murailles. Il n'en est pas de même pour tout le monde.

— Beaucoup d'entre nous veulent se cacher à tout jamais, ajouta Godric.

Salazar soupira avec dédain.

— Les moldus sont faibles. Pourquoi ce serait à nous de nous cacher. Nous pourrions tous les mettre à genoux d'un claquement de doigt. Surtout avec cette source…

Godric délaissa Helga pour s'approcher du sorcier noir. Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami, ce qui horrifia celui-ci au plus haut point. Rose remarqua la pitié dans les yeux du chevalier.

— Je sais quelle haine tu leurs voues, mon ami. Je sais quelles atrocités ils ont perpétré dans ton village.

— Tu veux dire quand ils ont massacré toute ma famille sous mes yeux? corrigea Salazar d'une voix dure.

En voyant le grand Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard face à face, Rose comprit soudain la grande différence qui divisait ces grands sorciers. Gryffondor avait beau incarné le courage et la force, il lui manquait une chose qui animait les yeux verts sombres de son rival: la souffrance. Godric dégageait cette naïveté touchante, cette impression d'avoir été choyé et aimé depuis sa naissance. Tandis qu'il émanait de Salazar cette blessure profonde qu'elle avait décelé parfois chez Scorpius. Salazar n'était peut-être pas courageux mais Rose lisait dans ses yeux, une endurance et une volonté à toute épreuve, peut-être même plus dangereuse que celle de Gryffondor.

— La vengeance n'est jamais la solution, dit avec sagesse le chevalier.

Salazar se dégagea avec un sourire amer.

— Facile à dire, pour toi…

— Une école pourrait changer les choses…, insista Helga. Nous pourrions rassembler tous les sorciers d'Angleterre, d'Ecosse, d'Irlande, tous en un même endroit protégés par la magie de cette source. Nous pourrions leur enseigner une bonne magie, l'histoire de notre peuple, comment nous comporter avec les moldus, pourquoi et comment utiliser nos pouvoirs. Nous serions tous unis, pour la première fois de notre histoire. Ce serait...merveilleux!

— Nous pourrions aussi poser les fondations de notre propre civilisation, raisonna Rowena. Avec les générations futurs…

— Merlin aurait approuvé ce projet, dit encore Godric.

— Arrête de citer notre maître comme si tu le connaissais mieux que nous, rugit Salazar. Tu oublies comment il est mort? Il s'est fait abuser par ces mêmes moldus à qui il apprenait la magie.

— Si nous devons fonder cette école, je mets cette condition: aucun moldu, ni cracmol. Je ne veux pas de deuxième Arthur.

Helga sembla déçue. Godric la consola en serrant sa main la sienne.

— Au moins les nés-moldus! renchérit Helga.

— Vous êtes fous, cracha Salazar. Les nés-moldus, sont avant tout des moldus. Ils pensent comme eux. Ils resteront toujours fidèles à ceux qui veulent nous massacrer. Si vous leur ouvrez les portes de nos secrets magiques...vous nous condamnez!

— Au contraire! répliqua Helga. Ils sont l'avenir. Ils sont l'espoir d'une réconciliation, surtout si nous les éduquons bien.

Les images tourbillonnèrent autour de Rose qui fut frustrée de ne pas avoir la suite du souvenir. La jeune fille fut soudain aveuglée par un grand brasier. Elle se tenait sur la même colline qu'avait escaladé les quatre fondateurs, près de grands murs de pierres noires qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Rose contemplait une version neuve de Poudlard, dans ses premières années. Mais le château était la proie de flammes qui montaient haut dans le ciel. Des élèves en robe noire, couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant. Rose tourna la tête et découvrit Godric, en nage, tenant dans ses bras une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans.

— SALAZAR! hurla Godric en direction de ce qui devait devenir le parc de Poudlard.

Une silhouette noire s'arrêta près de là où devrait se tenir la cabane d'Hagrid. Tout comme Gryffondor, Serpentard avait pris quelques années. Plusieurs rides marquaient son visage et ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus long. Godric posa la petite élève qui s'encourrut dans les bras d'une autre avant de dégainer une longue épée.

Rose la reconnut immédiatement. C'était l'épée de Gryffondor. D'un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaître dans sa main l'énorme bouclier d'or que Rose avait vu dans la salle à la pensine. Armé de son épée et de son bouclier, il fonça droit vers son ami et Rose se demanda, un instant, si elle n'était pas en train de contempler le célèbre affrontement entre Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor.

Salazar n'avait pas attendu que Godric ne le percute avant de sortir sa longue baguette de bois. Il la pointa sur son rival en lui lançant une salve de sorts très puissants. Godric s'en protégea de son bouclier et aussitôt le jet de lumière fut renvoyé vers Serpentard qui dut s'en protéger avec un contre-sort. Rose comprit soudain la particularité fantastique du bouclier: il était non seulement capable de protéger son utilisateur de puissants sorts mais aussi de les renvoyer.

Comme aucun sort ne semblait toucher le chevalier, Salazar opta pour une nouvelle stratégie: il arracha d'énorme parcelle de terre et les renvoya sur Gryffondor. C'était de gigantesque pan de roche et de terre qui fonçaient droit sur Godric qui continuait à courir vers Serpentard. A la grande surprise de Rose, le chevalier fit disparaître son bouclier et elle poussa un cri lorsque le premier rocher vint s'écraser sur Gryffondor. Celui-ci avait brandit son épée et trancha la roche comme du beurre. Le peu de projectiles qui arrivaient à toucher Godric, se fracassait sur une sorte de bouclier invisible. Il continuait toujours à avancer, la colère déformant son beau visage et lorsqu'il se trouva près de Salazar, il le désarma d'un simple sort. Serpentard poussa un glapissement de douleur lorsque Godric le souleva de terre en le saisissant à la gorge.

— Je n'ai rien dit quand tu as massacré ton roi et son peuple en abusant de sa confiance. Je n'ai encore rien dit lorsque tu as essayé de monter Rowena contre Helga pour utiliser la source à tes fins personnels. Mais que tu mettes le feu au château…

— J'ai...fait...bien...pire! réussit-il à articuler entre les doigts puissants de Gryffondor.

Celui-ci le frappa du pommeau de son épée. Un filet de sang coula des lèvres du sorcier noir. Il se mit à ricaner faiblement puis prononça quelques mots dans une langue que Rose ne réussit pas à déchiffrer. Aussitôt, une violente explosion lumineuse fit reculer de plusieurs mètres le chevalier qui avait réussi à se protéger in-extremis avec son bouclier d'or. Godric renvoya la magie droit vers le ciel et fusilla du regard son ancien meilleur ami.

— Comment oses-tu utiliser les incantations interdites de notre maître?

— Comment oses-tu utiliser les artefacts magiques de ce sale moldu, traître à notre maître?

Un long silence suivit ces deux paroles pleines de colère et de haine. Rose fut effrayée par le regard froid et mauvais de Serpentard. Il contemplait son ami avec l'envie évidente de le voir mort. Godric avait cette même pitié dans les yeux, teintée d'une profonde tristesse. Tout ceci n'était qu'un beau gâchis.

— Tu ne peux plus rester à Poudlard…, dit Godric en enfonçant son épée dans le sol tout en maintenant la garde de son bouclier.

Sa voix était emplie de tous ses regrets. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix mais cette conclusion le désolait au plus profond de son coeur. Rose en fut émue.

— Il est trop tard pour me chasser, cracha Serpentard. Aucun moldu ne sera en sécurité à Poudlard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? se désola Godric.

— Je préfère voir Poudlard brûlé de mes mains plutôt que d'assister à sa mise à sac par ces sangs-impurs!

— TU ES FOU! tonna la voix puissante de Gryffondor.

Nouveau silence. Rose crut, un instant, qu'ils allaient recommencer le combat. Mais soudain, les épaules de Salazar s'affaisèrent. Il baissa sa baguette et un horrible sourire sadique étira ses lèvres fines.

— Nous verrons…

Rose fut emporté dans un nouveau tourbillon. Elle était arrachée aux dernières images de chaos et de colère. Le nouveau décor n'avait plus aucun sens pour elle. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle laissa échapper un sanglot tandis qu'elle essayait de s'échapper par le souvenir auquel elle venait d'assister.

Tout était blanc autour d'elle. La lumière étincelante de la pièce l'aveuglait. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de distinguer une silhouette à quelques mètres d'elle. Le temps de faire le point, elle reconnut aussitôt Godric Gryffondor. Il avait toutefois perdu de sa superbe. Il portait toujours son armure mais son visage était envahi de ride, les paupières tombantes et sa longue chevelure rousse, devenue complètement blanche.

Le vieux chevalier tenait son épée, plantée à ses pieds et lui adressait un sourire bienveillant.

— J'aurais aimé te montrer des souvenirs plus joyeux, dit-il d'une voix douce et chaude.

— Vous êtes... , articula Rose, quelque peu effrayée.

— Mort? Oui, depuis longtemps, rit-il. Je suis comme tout le reste: un vieux souvenir.

— Monsieur, c'est un grand honneur. Je…

Il l'arrêta d'un signe de la main. Ses yeux, bien que fatigué, était rieurs. Rose se sentit immédiatement à l'aise avec le fondateur de sa maison. Malgré son grand âge, il inspirait encore une grande puissance mais aussi une chaleur contagieuse.

— Tu as dû affronter beaucoup de périls pour arriver jusqu'ici.

— Pas vraiment mis à part le Basilic…

— Salazar nous aura berné jusqu'au bout, dit Godric d'une voix lasse. Son odieux animal a tué mon griffon j'imagine…

— Oui, nous avons vu son squelette à l'entrée. Je suis désolée…

Godric semblait de plus en plus lasse. Même pour un souvenir, il donnait l'impression d'avoir pris quelques année en plus, en une fraction de seconde.

— Ce griffon m'a suivi pendant de longues années. C'était une brave bête, intelligente et loyale. Elle ne méritait pas ce sort.

— Monsieur, le pressa Rose. Je suis désolée mais mes amis sont en dangers. Il y a le Basilic mais aussi la source. Quelqu'un essaye de l'atteindre pour la contrôler. Il faut que je sorte d'ici… Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire… Comment pourrais-je vaincre un Basilic? Je ne suis qu'une élève, je…

— Calme-toi.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et la détresse de Rose se calma aussitôt. Que pouvait-il lui arriver avec à ses côtés un homme tel que Godric Gryffondor.

— Tu as compris pourquoi nous avions créé ces épreuves?

— Pour protéger la source? répondit Rose.

— Pas seulement. Le but de ces chambres hors du temps, étaient de rappeler à tous ceux qui voulaient atteindre la source notre objectif. Nous voulions que les visiteurs comprennent notre union pour un lendemain meilleur. La source n'est pas un réservoir inépuisable de puissance magique. Elle est bien plus que ça.

Godric marqua une pause en souriant encore à Rose.

— Tout comme le réseau souterrain qui parcourt notre terre et délivre sa magie à ceux qui savent l'utiliser, la source de Poudlard rassemble ceux qui veulent apprendre. Tu es entrée dans ma chambre car tu en es digne, comme tout ceux qui sont envoyés chez moi. Et tu sais ce que cela veut dire?

Rose se dégagea, impatiente.

— Je sais ce que vous allez me dire… Que j'en suis digne parce que je suis courageuse. C'est ça? Eh bien je vais vous révéler quelque chose qui ne vous fera peut-être pas plaisir mais je ne le suis pas, courageuse. En début d'année, j'ai failli mettre fin à mes jours parce que je n'avais plus la force de me supporter moi-même. Je ne suis pas forte. Je suis faible et je côtoie tout le temps des Serpentard bien plus malin et courageux que moi. Et quoi? Je ne vais pas réussir, c'est ça? Je ne vais pas vaincre cette saleté de Basilic et je vais voir mes amis mourir devant mes yeux parce que je ne suis, en fin de compte, pas du tout digne de ma maison?

En parlant, Rose s'était soudain mise à pleurer. Toute l'impuissance de ces dernières heures avaient enfin raison d'elle. Rose ne se sentait pas inspirée, ni encouragée par les paroles du fondateur d'une maison qui n'avait plus aucun sens pour elle. Les paroles d'Hugo résonnait encore dans sa tête avant qu'ils ne touchent le symbole sur la pierre froide et mouillée de la Tour d'Astronomie. Être une Gryffondor, ne voulait rien dire.

— J'ai toujours cru que j'étais courageux…, dit Godric. Mais mon courage n'a pas réussi à sauver mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai regardé devenir fou, nourrir sa haine pour les moldus. Je ne l'ai pas compris. Le courage, ce n'est pas de foncer tête baissée dans un combat épique. Ce n'est pas non plus la force physique ou le nombre d'ennemis que tu arrives à vaincre. Tout cela ne m'a pas aidé à protéger ceux que j'aime, avoua Gryffondor. Tes paroles sont plus empreintes de courage que tous mes exploits dans ma vie.

— Vous exagérez, là, murmura Rose.

— Le courage, jeune fille, c'est d'aller là où on ne veut pas aller. Mon ami s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres et j'ai préféré fermer les yeux parce que c'était plus confortable pour moi. Par contre, je partais en courant me battre contre des créatures répugnantes, des mages noirs et tout le reste. Et pour quoi? Pour la gloire, mon enfant. Toi, tu es là, dans ma pensine. Tu es partie affronter les dangers pour sauver tes amis…

Il tendit son épée à Rose qui la contempla, étonnée.

— Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu es, jeune fille?

Rose hésita un instant, une brève seconde avant de saisir l'arme à deux mains.

— Courageuse! répondit-elle, le regard déterminée.

Rose émergea du bassin d'eau clair en reprenant une grande coulée d'air. Elle s'accrocha au bord et se hissa hors de l'eau, au milieu des débris de pierre blanche et de poussière. Elle serrait dans sa main l'épée que Gryffondor lui avait offerte dans son souvenir. Toujours plaquée au sol, craignant le retour du Basilic, ses doigts rencontrèrent la surface lisse et polie d'un grand objet rond. Rose entrouvrit les paupières et discerna l'éclat doré du bouclier. Elle s'en saisit, rassurée de le trouver intact.

Son plongeon dans la pensine d'un des fondateurs, l'avait amené dans un autre temps. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un voyage de plusieurs heures et ce brusque retour à cette terrible réalité lui ramena toutes ses angoisses. Elle pensa à Lily, à Thomas, au Basilic, Hugo, Albus, la source et surtout à Scorpius. Si elle écoutait ses peurs, elle se terrerait dans un coin en attendant que le danger finisse par disparaître, comme par magie. Mais Godric Gryffondor lui avait appris quelque chose et à présent, elle se sentait enfin digne de sa maison.

Tandis que Rose s'accrochait à son nouveau bien, elle sentit le sol trembler sous elle. Le Basilic s'élevait parmis les débris, sortant sa tête du nuage de poussière qui retombait doucement. Rose se remit précipitamment sur ses jambes flageollantes. Elle souleva le lourd bouclier en le faisant racler sur les dalles ce qui produisit un bruit qui lui vrilla les tympans et qui devait certainement avoir attiré le serpent. Tremblante de peur, Rose se cacha derrière une colonne en levant le bouclier devant elle. Le faible reflet doré lui donnait une idée de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Le Basilic avait suivit les sons et balançait la tête d'avant en arrière entre les colonnes. Rose n'avait pas encore rencontré son regard et elle fermait tout le temps les yeux de peur de se faire pétrifier par le reflet des iris du Basilic. Elle cherchait, à tout pris, à calmer la voix qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir. Maintenir le bouclier et l'épée, un objet dans chaque main, était incroyablement difficile. Le bouclier pesait lourd et elle n'avait pas la force physique d'une chevalier costaud du Haut Moyen-Age. Il lui fallait trouver une stratégie. Elle pourrait attaquer le Basilic à l'aveugle en se protégeant de sa magie avec le bouclier. C'était risqué. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et la panique grandissait de plus en plus dans son coeur en faisant trembler ses doigts qui serraient de toutes ses forces le bouclier devant elle.

— ROSE! hurla Lily dans son dos.

Elle n'osa pas se retourner mais elle entendit le glissement du Basilic dans la direction du cri. Rose regarda dans le reflet du bouclier. Elle ne vit que la queue du Basilic qui rampa dans l'ouverture à l'autre bout de la pièce, là d'où elle avait entendu Lily hurler son nom. Rose eut peur pour sa cousine, pour Thomas. Ils étaient seuls sous une cape, armés seulement de leur baguette contre un monstre qui pouvait tuer d'un seul regard.

Rose retint ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas le droit de flanger. Pas maintenant, pas après avoir vu tout ce que la pensine lui avait divulgué, pas après les paroles de Gryffondor. Elle serra le pommeau de l'épée en contemplant la lame d'argent qui étincellait à la lueur des torches. Elle avait l'épée, à présent! Elle avait encore une chance.

Derrière elle, le mur éclata en morceau dans un nuage de poussière. Rose fut poussée violemment en avant. Elle tomba sur les genoux, lâchant l'épée et le bouclier qui glissèrent devant elle. Lily s'écroula à côté d'elle, le front ruisselant de sueur, hors d'haleine, sa baguette serrée dans sa main.

— Il arrive! gémit-elle en se relevant.

Thomas émergea du trou béant qu'avait créé Lily, la cape autour de ses épaules. Seule sa tête dépassait et Rose avait l'impression qu'une tête volante la dévisageait, blême de peur.

— Vite! Vite! Vite! Vite! Vite!

Il agrippa Lily par le bras en la tirant derrière lui pour l'encourager à se remettre à courir. Rose se releva péniblement, ramassa l'épée et le bouclier qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur sous son poids et suivit ses amis en courant le plus vite possible dans leur sillage.

— Il faut qu'on trouve la sortie, le plus vite possible! cria Lily, complètement paniquée.

— Y a pas de sortie! bafouilla Rose en haletant. Ou alors, elle apparaît quand on a vaincu le Basilic.

— Quelqu'un connait un sort pour le tuer? hurla Thomas en tête, la cape voletant dans son dos, dévoilant de temps en temps des parties de son corps qui semblaient se mouvoir sans aucun sens.

— Il n'existe aucun sort capable de tuer ce monstre, répondit Lily qui commençait à ralentir.

— Si! J'ai l'épée, le bouclier…

Rose s'interrompit. Tout comme Lily, elle commençait à ralentir, perdue dans ses réflexions. Une partie de son cerveau lui hurlait que le Basilic n'était pas loin et que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'arrêter de courir. Mais Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles du fondateur. "Aller là où on ne veut pas aller."

Faire face…

Rose s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. La peur lui hurla de reprendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle tremblait encore et Lily se retourna brièvement pour s'assurer que sa cousine les suivait encore. Lorsqu'elle constata que Rose s'était arrêtée, elle poussa un cri horrible, une plainte, tout en continuant à courir en ne pouvant regarder en arrière plus longtemps. Thomas la poussa à tourner le coin et Rose essaya de calmer les battements furieux de son coeur.

— ROSE! hurla la voix de Lily. Viens! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

— Les Gryffondor ne fuient pas, dit-elle surtout pour elle.

— Tu es folle! cria aussi Thomas. Je viens te chercher.

— Non!

Dans son dos, le sifflement strident du Basilic s'élevait plus fort, plus menaçant. Son corps visqueux rampait à toute vitesse vers Rose qui restait résolument immobile. Rose était convaincue que tout ceci n'était qu'un test pour prouver sa valeur. Les Gryffondor étaient tous animés par la même bravoure, la témérité des héros et cette foi profonde et peut-être stupide de faire confiance…

Rose attacha rapidement le bouclier à son avant-bras. Il était lourd, les lanières de cuir lui sciant sa chair. Elle serra l'épée dans sa main et se retourna brusquement, brandissant l'épée, se protégeant du bouclier dans la même posture de combat que Godric face à Salazar. Elle avait fermé les yeux, de peur de se faire foudroyer d'un regard. Elle pouvait presque sentir le souffle putride du reptile qui devait être tout proche, à présent. D'un geste ample, rapide, Rose leva la lame au-dessus de la tête et la tendit devant elle, droit vers le Serpent.

Au dernier moment, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle eut peur en contemplant l'éclat jaunâtre de ses deux pupilles menaçantes mais rien ne se produisit. Le bouclier l'immunisait contre la magie du Basilic mais malheureusement pas de ses attaques physiques.

Dans un sifflement aigu, le Basilic chargea, les crocs en avant. Rose réagit au quart de tour. Il envoya un violent coup d'épée dans la gueule du serpent qui poussa un clapissement de douleur. Sa tête heurta le mur et Rose en profita pour continuer à enfoncer son épée dans son corps visqueux gigantesque. Des pans de murs entiers s'effondrèrent sous le poids de la créature. Le bras de Rose tremblait sous l'effort et elle peinait à maintenir le bouclier pour la protéger du regard du Basilic. Malgré la douleur, elle enfonça sa lame dans le corps froid et écailleux du reptile qui se tortillait dans tous les sens pour échapper aux débris de pierres qui le maintenait cloué au sol. La gueule du Basilic claquait près de Rose qui se protégeait du bouclier en suant à grandes eaux, de ses crocs acérés et suintant de venins.

Incapable de se dégager, le serpent géant réussit à enrouler ses anneaux autour du corps de Rose qui se mit à paniquer. Rose n'eut pas le temps de se dégager. Le Basilic se mit à serrer de plus en plus fort. Rose lâcha l'épée mais maintint sa prise sur le bouclier qui empêcha la prise ferme et violente du Basilic de lui briser tous les os. Les anneaux se ressèrent autour de Rose qui malgré sa protection, commençait à manquer d'air. La tête du Basilic qui se redressait lentement, se dégageant enfin des débris de murs. Le serpent découvrit, une nouvelle fois ses deux crochets, prêt à frapper.

— IMPEDIMENTA! hurla la voix de Lily derrière Rose.

Le sort frappa les yeux du Basilic. Cela n'eut aucun effet mis à part celui de détourner l'attention du serpent sur cette nouvelle menace. Rose vit Lily se cacher derrière le pan de mur encore debout, près de Thomas. Cette attaque surprise eut le mérite de faire relâcher sa prise au Basilic qui déserra aussitôt ses puissants anneaux. Rose tomba au sol, son bouclier toujours attaché à son bras. Elle toussa, avala de grande coulée d'air et chercha à tâtons son épée. Lorsqu'elle sentit le pommeau incrusté de joyaux sous ses doigts, Rose s'encourut dans le couloir pour attirer la bête loin de sa cousine et de son petit-ami.

Le Basilic tournait la tête vers elle, persuadée que c'était elle qui lui avait lancé ce sort cuisant. Lorsque Rose entendit le corps du Basilic glisser dans sa direction, elle en profita pour brandir le bouclier au regard du Basilic. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant que la créature ne l'attaque de plein fouet pour tenter de lui enfoncer l'épée dans la gorge comme l'avait fait Oncle Harry.

A la place du coup de tête attendu, le Basilic poussa un cri plaintif qui étonna Rose. Elle osa lever la tête par-dessus le bouclier d'or et constata avec surprise que la tête du serpent géant s'était soudain solidifié, comme transformé en pierre. La gueule grande ouverte, le début du corps tordu dans une position grotesque, le Basilic tortillait le reste de son corps qui se pétrifiait lentement mais sûrement.

Rose s'approcha du Basilic, encore saisie de peur, les mains tremblantes. Elle avait lâché le bouclier qu'elle trouvait trop lourd et leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle frappa la tête du serpent, celui-ci se fendilla puis éclata en un millier de morceaux jusqu'à devenir poussière.

Rose lâcha enfin l'épée de Gryffondor et tomba à genoux, à bout de force. Épuisée, la jeune fille écoutait sa respiration profonde. Elle n'entendit pas Lily et Thomas se précipiter sur elle. Sa cousine s'assit en face d'elle et lui secoua doucement les épaules en l'appelant.

— Rose, s'il te plait! C'est fini.

— Je vais bien, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Qu'il était bon de pouvoir regarder n'importe où sans la peur de rencontrer les yeux jaunes du Basilic. En contemplant la poussière à ses pieds, les dégâts du monstre sur le labyrinthe et la peur qui l'avait tétanisé depuis des heures semblait-il, Rose fut prise d'un fou rire. Elle pleura aussi, de peur, de joie, de soulagement. Elle ne savait plus. Tout se mélangeait.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin calmée, Rose se tourna vers Lily et Thomas en se forçant à paraître calme. Elle reprit sa baguette dans sa poche, l'épée de Gryffondor et s'essuya son visage couvert de poussière.

— Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres. On ne peut pas trainer.

— J'espère qu'on retrouvera Albus aussi, dit Lily en se collant près de Thomas.

— Il doit sûrement être là, quelque part, répondit Thomas en serrant sa petite-amie contre lui.

— Quoi? Tu l'as vu? s'exclamèrent Lily et Rose.

— J'ai de vagues souvenirs mais il me semble qu'il était près de moi. On a touché la pierre. Il y avait Albus et elle aussi...

— Qui ça, elle? demanda Rose.

OoO

Lorsque le tourbillon obscur cessa enfin, Scorpius tomba à genoux dans une grande flaque d'eau glacée. Il faisait froid, là où il avait atterri. De la buée blanchâtre sortait de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Une fois remis du voyage en Portoloin, il bondit sur ses pieds en sortant sa baguette, conscient que le danger pouvait surgir de n'importe où.

— _Lumos_!

Il éclaira plus en avant, il ne voyait que des ténèbres opaques, inquiétante. Il était nerveux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait échoué, seul, dans cet endroit froid et obscur. Il avait peur pour Rose et pour les autres. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait imaginé et cette perte de contrôle lui fit battre son coeur plus rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'il fit quelque pas, des lumières magnifiques dansèrent sur les murs comme des éclats de diamant. Lorsque les yeux de Scorpius se furent habitués à l'étincelante clarté, il vit d'abord l'immense statue noire d'un Basilic qui lui présenta sa gueule grande ouverte, crochets en avant. Scorpius réprima un frisson de dégoût. Il espéra de tout son coeur qu'il ne devrait pas affronter un Basilic à lui tout seul. Si Salazar Serpentard s'était attendu à voir débarquer son héritier pour accéder à la source, il allait être déçu. Personne n'avait parlé Fourchelang depuis Harry Potter et Voldemort.

Son attention fut attiré par un corps allongé dans une flaque d'eau à quelques mètres après la statue. Scorpius put découvrir une grande salle circulaire, à l'air tout à fait banal, terriblement vide et lugubre. Le corps allongé alerta le Serpentard qui se demanda si le visiteur précédent n'avait pas été attaqué juste avant son arrivée par une menace invisible. Scorpius poussa un cri lorsqu'il reconnut les lunettes rondes d'Albus et son éternel air endormi.

— Albus! cria-t'il en accourant vers lui.

Il s'agenouilla près de lui. Il constata, avec soulagement, qu'il respirait encore. Albus était simplement inconscient mais même les baffes ne purent le réveiller. Il était pâle, plus que d'habitude et surtout, il n'avait pas la cape. Scorpius espéra de tout coeur qu'on ne la lui avait pas prise.

— Salut, Scorpius, s'éleva une voix dans l'obscurité.

Scorpius se redressa lentement, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Il sonda les ténèbres d'où s'était élevé la voix. Un silence de plomb avait suivi ces paroles émises par une voix féminine que Scorpius reconnut aussitôt. Des bruits de pas clapotant dans l'eau se firent entendre et la jeune fille émergea de l'ombre, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Gwen Harrison dévisagea son ancien amant avec une expression rieuse. Elle eut un petit rire en le voyant debout, près du corps inerte de son meilleur ami. Scorpius la contempla, le visage fermé, cachant sa surprise pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de constater qu'elle l'avait surpris. Gwen pointa sa baguette sur lui, droit vers sa poitrine.

— Je t'avais dit que je me vengerai…


	31. La vengeance

31

LA VENGEANCE

* * *

Les yeux de Gwen brillaient sous les éclats de lumières qui se promenaient sur les murs. Elle gardait ses distances avec Scorpius mais ne le quittait pas du regard, brandissant sa baguette sur lui, prête à agir à tout moment.

— Alors, surpris? demanda-t'elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Pas tellement, mentit-il en haussant des épaules. J'aurais été plus surpris si cela avait été Rita. Mais bon…

Scorpius fouilla dans sa poche et Gwen se tendit aussitôt. Elle le surveilla sortir son paquet de cigarette et en fourrer une dans sa bouche avant de l'allumer. Gwen émit un petit rictus, moqueur.

— Tu me sous-estime, Malefoy!

— Non, pas du tout, dit-il en soufflant sa fumée. Mais je sens que tu vas te lancer dans un laïus de méchant. Du coup, j'en profite pour m'en griller une.

Scorpius eut juste le temps de discerner le petit geste de poignet de Gwen avant de lancer son bouclier. La fumée de sa cigarette glissa sur son Protego qui bloqua l'attaque silencieuse de la jeune fille, dont les traits s'étaient soudain crispés par la colère.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Gwen, dit Scorpius plus sérieusement. On peut oublier tout ça. Tu ranges ta baguette et tu m'aides à réveiller Albus.

Gwen éclata de rire.

— Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là? Jamais de la vie! dit-elle de sa voix dure et sèche.

— C'est toi qui a attaqué Albus l'autre fois n'est-ce pas? Pour lui prendre la cape…

— Oui et je l'ai amené ici, aussi. Je suis très douée avec le sortilège Imperium, tu sais…

Scorpius hocha lentement la tête en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

— Tu as lancé l'Imperium sur Chase, comprit-il.

— Je savais que cette idiote de Weasley était amoureuse de lui. J'ai vu son regard désespéré lorsqu'elle l'a vu embrasser cette fille de cinquième année. J'avais réussi à le pousser dans ses bras, l'année passé, mais cet idiot a failli me claquer dans les doigts. J'ai trouvé plus facile de le soumettre à ma volonté. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de rendre accro cette stupide rouquine pour qu'elle lui raconte toutes les histoires de son père. C'était si facile…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Scorpius qui lança son sort informulé. La colère avait fait trembler sa baguette dans sa main. Un éclair de lumière frappa Gwen en une seconde et elle réussit à le dévier in-extremis par le même sortilège protecteur qu'avait utilisé son adversaire. Gwen dévisagea Scorpius: il ne riait plus, il avait perdu son flegme détendu et contemplait la jeune fille avec une envie de meurtre.

— Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein? Je n'avais pas du tout prévu cela dans mon plan. J'ai bien essayé de te détourner d'elle par mon charme naturel, minauda-t'elle par pure farce. Mais tu t'es très vite entichée de cette débile…

Nouvel éclair qui fusa à une vitesse folle. Gwen dut s'abaisser brièvement en se protégeant d'un Protego pour éviter l'attaque plus foudroyante que la première. Scorpius s'était approché de quelques pas, laissant le corps toujours inconscient d'Albus derrière lui. Il ne quittait pas des yeux Gwen, toujours aussi calme en apparence mais dont le regard trahissait sa colère grandissante.

— Si tu continues à insulter Rose, la prochaine fois, je serai moins compréhensif.

— Si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes! rugit Gwen.

— Je le crois, en effet. Sinon, tu m'aurais déjà anéanti avec l'un de tes sorts dont toi seul à le secret, se moqua Scorpius. C'est toi qui m'a affronté pendant le duel avec Chase, pas vrai? Je t'ai déjà battu une fois, je vois pas pourquoi je pourrai pas recommencer.

La main de Gwen serrée sur sa baguette se mit à trembler. Elle perdait son calme et c'était exactement ce que cherchait à faire le Serpentard.

— Avant qu'on ne commence les joyeusetés, dit encore Scorpius en tirant sur sa cigarette, j'aurais une question qui m'échappe encore. Pourquoi, Gwen?

— Après tout ce temps, tu n'as toujours pas compris? rit-elle.

— Je sais que vous voulez contrôler la source. Mais pourquoi, Gwen? Pourquoi, toi? Qu'est-ce que tu retires de tout ça?

Gwen partit de nouveau dans un grand éclat de rire rauque.

— Tu n'as rien compris en fait. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que l'on m'a promis en échange de ces petits services.

— Explique-moi…

— Le pouvoir… Le respect… La reconnaissance! Je suis une fille de moldue. Même si j'étudie pendant des heures, tous les jours, même si j'en fait plus que tout le monde, si je ne suis pas née dans une famille comme la tienne, je ne peux pas espérer avoir un avenir dans le monde Magique.

— Tu fais quoi d'Hermione Granger?

La jeune fille eut un petit rictus méprisant.

— Oui, c'est vrai, admit-elle. Elle a bien réussi son coup en se liant d'amitié avec deux sorciers issus des plus grandes familles de sangs purs, dont le célèbre Harry Potter. Bravo…, dit Gwen en faisant mine d'applaudir.

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi! s'exclama Scorpius.

— C'est tellement plus facile pour les sorciers comme toi, mon petit Malefoy. Une carrière toute tracée et le respect inné de ses pairs.

— Tu délires, ma pauvre!

Gwen pointa encore sa baguette, droit sur Scorpius et lui balança une série d'éclair rougeâtre qu'il n'eut aucun mal à dévier.

— En tout cas, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire te respecter avec des attaques aussi faiblardes, railla Scorpius pour la faire mousser.

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas me sous-estimer, Malefoy! cracha-t'elle comme un chat furieux. _Impero_!

Scorpius avait préparé son esprit à ce genre d'attaques. Mais au lieu de ressentir la douce torpeur habituelle du sortilège impardonnable, il sentit une présence derrière lui, un souffle dans sa nuque et un horrible pressentiment l'envahir. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il contempla, impuissant, Albus se redresser, le regard voilé et le visage dénué de toutes expressions. Son meilleur ami avait les cheveux détachés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, sales et mouillés. Gwen eut un petit geste du poignet et Albus leva sa baguette sur Scorpius.

— Eh merde! lâcha-t'il.

Scorpius dut se jeter sur le côté pour éviter le Reducto que lui balança Albus, manipulé par Gwen. Le Serpentard n'avait eu aucun mal à se battre contre Chase en duel sur le terrain de Quidditch mais il était préparé et c'était Chase! Même très concentré, le Poufsouffle n'aurait pas réussi à vaincre un botruc. Là, c'était différent. Scorpius devrait se battre contre Albus. Certes, un demi-Albus, une sorte de pantin dont Gwen tirait les ficelles mais une marionette qui possédait toute la puissance magique de son meilleur ami. Scorpius ne l'avait jamais raconté à personne mais Albus l'avait toujours battu en duel. Le combat promettait d'être laborieux.

Il se releva immédiatement balançant dans la direction d'Albus des sortilèges qui ne pouvait pas le blesser trop méchamment. Scorpius espérait au moins avoir une fenêtre de tir pour le désarmer. Sans baguette, il avait une chance. Il pourrait ainsi s'occuper, une bonne fois pour toute de Gwen. Mais la pluie de sort que lui lançait Albus, sans interruption, l'empêchait quoique ce soit contre la Serdaigle.

Albus mit tellement de violence dans ses sorts que Scorpius ne put que se protéger d'un bouclier. Les éclairs rouges pleuvaient sur sa protection magique et son meilleur ami approchait de plus en plus jusqu'à laisser sa baguette vomir toute sa puissance sur le bouclier qui vola en éclat.

— S'il te plait, vieux! s'exclama Scorpius en reculant. Faut que tu la combattes!

Le regard d'Albus était toujours aussi désespérément blanchâtre et Scorpius se mangea un stupéfix qui le projeta deux mètres en arrière en l'écrasant contre le mur de pierres. Il retomba lourdement au sol et rampa, en gémissant de douleur derrière la statue du Basilic. Il se sentait groggy par le choc, la chute et le sort. La voix de Gwen résonna dans la pièce en écho mais il ne parvenait pas à en comprendre le sens.

Il ne perçut que les pas d'Albus qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement en réalisant qu'il craignait beaucoup plus son meilleur ami sous Imperium que la personne qui lui avait jeté le sort impardonnable. Il fallait agir sinon Albus finirait par le tuer. Gwen devait profiter de son amitié avec lui, en comptant sur sa réticence à lui faire mal. Il fallait changer de stratégie, et vite!

— _Piertotum Locomotor_! lança Scorpius en pointant sa baguette sur la statue.

Aussitôt, le Basilic s'anima sur son socle. Au moment où Albus déboucha aux côtés de Scorpius toujours adossé derrière la statue, le Basilic se précipita sur le sorcier en le poussant, avec une violence, inouïe, contre le mur, en se fracassant dessus. La statue se brisa contre la paroi de pierres. Scorpius profita de cette distraction pour sortir de sa cachette, le socle rendu vide par la disparition du Basilic, et envoya un sort informulé à Gwen qui fut projetée en arrière et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

— ALBUS! cria Scorpius en se précipitant sur les débris de pierre. Dis-moi que ça va, mon vieux.

Il y eut une faible explosion. Scorpius se protégea la tête des débris en se retournant brièvement. Le nuage de poussière retombé, Albus sortit des décombres en toussant. Lorsque Scorpius croisa son regard, il fut plus qu'heureux de voir ses yeux marrons, bien vivant et l'air ahuri de son meilleur ami qui l'interrogeait silencieusement sur tout ce chaos.

— IMPERIUM! cria la voix de Gwen.

— _Experlliarmus_! lança Albus d'une voix d'outre-tombe qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

La baguette de Scorpius lui sauta des mains. Un nouveau sort cuisant et il tomba à genoux en gémissant. Il vit Albus s'approcher de lui, lentement, en silence, guidé par la main de Gwen dont le visage s'épanouissait d'un large sourire sadique. Scorpius n'avait plus de force. Le souffle court, il contempla sa baguette tombée loin en arrière. Il leva la tête vers la haute silhouette d'Albus qui se planta devant lui, tournant le dos à Gwen qui agitait sa baguette en riant de plus en plus.

— Tu vas me tuer? sourit Scorpius en s'adressant directement à Albus.

— Tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre sentimental, répondit Albus en murmurant.

Scorpius eut un rictus amusé et Albus pivota sur lui-même, le regard clair et en pleine maîtrise de ses capacités. Il brandit sa baguette sur Gwen à toute vitesse.

— _Petrificus Totalus! _

Concentrée sur son emprise sur Albus, elle n'eut pas le temps de déclencher un bouclier et se prit le sort de plein fouet. Elle se figea dans sa pose, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la peur. Gwen s'effondra au sol et roula lentement sur elle-même, dans un oscillement grotesque.

— T'en as mis du temps pour te libérer! gémit Scorpius qui s'était effondré à son tour.

— Oui, désolé... Elle est vraiment douée en Imperium.

Il lui tendit la main avec un petit sourire contrit et Scorpius l'accepta volontier, heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami.

— Je te préfère comme allié, dit-il en se faisant craquer le dos. Plus jamais ça!

Albus ramassa la baguette de Scorpius et la lui lança. Celui-ci la rattrapa au vol et vérifia que Gwen était bien hors d'état de nuir. Le sortilège de pétrification durait au moins une heure. Ils avaient le temps de réfléchir de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire de Gwen Harrison.

— Tu savais qu'elle était dans le coup? demanda Scorpius en désignant les yeux hagard de la métisse, étendue au sol.

— Non. Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. Elle m'a surprise mais faut bien admettre que c'est l'un de ses points forts.

Scorpius hocha la tête, en restant toutefois sceptique. Il épousseta sa robe déchirée et désigna la vaste salle.

— Tu peux m'expliquer où nous sommes?

— Tu n'as pas compris? s'étonna Albus. Tu as quand même lu le bouquin que j'ai laissé à Hugo…

— Je me suis arrêté au passage de la source.

Albus eut un profond soupir, résigné.

— Eh bien, dit-il en essuyant les verres de ses lunettes sur son pull, si tu avais continué le chapitre, tu aurais découvert que les quatre fondateurs ont protégé la source par des épreuves. Chaque visiteur qui pense être digne de découvrir la source est répartie selon les quatre maisons et doit passer une épreuve. L'une de ses quatre qualités permet le passage vers la source.

— Et ça, c'est l'épreuve de Salazar Serpentard…, en conclut Scorpius.

— Oui, exactement.

— Très bien, opina Scorpius. Mais… il n'y a rien!

— Oui, ça c'est étrange. Je me suis attendu à devoir combattre un Basilic. La statue que tu m'as balancé à la tronche, tout ça. C'est un peu décevant que ce soit vide.

Scorpius dévisagea son ami en trouvant très curieux qu'on puisse se lamenter de l'absence d'un monstre capable de vous tuer d'un simple regard.

— Et comment t'expliques que Gwen soit dans la salle des Serpentard? C'est une Serdaigle que je sache!

— Bah! s'exclama Albus en éventant la question. Elle devait avoir plus de Serpentard que de Serdaigle. Les gens chan…

— ...changent, je sais. On me l'a déjà dit.

Soudain, derrière eux, un pan de mur de la salle circulaire s'ouvrit. Scorpius et Albus se dévisagèrent, inquiets d'un nouveau piège. Mais rien n'en sortit et ils en conclurent qu'il s'agissait de la sortie. Albus fit léviter le corps de Gwen et ils empruntèrent ensemble le couloir sombre.

Ils émergèrent dans une nouvelle salle, beaucoup plus accueillante que l'épreuve de Serpentard. Les torches accrochées aux murs diffusaient une lumière chaleureuse, éclairant les colonnes qui soutenaient le haut plafond. Tout autour d'eux, les parois de pierres blanches étaient ornées de dessins et d'inscriptions étranges. Albus en eut le souffle coupé et passa ses doigts sur un trait fin gravé dans la pierre qui semblait parcourir toute la pièce.

— C'est incroyable! Ces inscriptions doivent avoir été faites par les fondateurs. Tu imagines le trésor de savoir que cela représente?

— Oui, très joli, commenta Scorpius sans passion.

Celui-ci était plutôt impressionné par les deux statues, deux grands sorciers qui encadraient la grosse portes de bois au fond de la pièce. Les deux gardiens sondaient les visiteurs en semblant les menacer d'une éventuelles intrusions et Scorpius craignit, un instant qu'il ne se matérialise pour les neutraliser en un rien de temps.

La paroi de pierres s'ouvrit soudain sur le côté. Albus et Scorpius se tournèrent vers la nouvelle entrée, baguettes levées, prêts à jeter un sort. Le visage de Scorpius s'illumina lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette tremblante de Rose, émergée péniblement dans la salle, suivie de près par Lily et Thomas. Ce dernier serrait la cape d'invisibilité dans les bras. Tous avaient l'air choqués.

— Rose! cria Scorpius.

— Ma cape! s'exclama Albus.

Les yeux de Rose se mirent à perler de larmes. Elle poussa un faible cri et s'encourut au devant de Scorpius qui la rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Ils se tombèrent dans les bras, l'un l'autre et Scorpius la serra contre lui.

— J'ai eu tellement peur, articula Rose en ne retenant plus ses larmes. Tu n'étais plus là, ni Hugo et…

— Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur pour toi.

— Comment se fait-il que tu aies l'épée de Gryffondor? dit Albus en désignant la lame que tenait toujours serrée dans sa main sa cousine. Et c'est ma cape! s'exclama-t'il en voyant Thomas. Je croyais t'avoir dit de bien la cacher.

— Oui, répondit Lily d'une voix légèrement exaspérée. Je l'ai confié à Tom. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle tombe aux mains de… Enfin, bon.

Albus soupira de nouveau.

— C'est ma faute, de toute façon. Je n'aurais jamais dû te la confier. Tom, est-ce que je peux la récupérer?

— Oui, bien sûr, dit Thomas en lui tendant la cape, trop heureux de pouvoir s'en débarrasser.

— Il faut que tu me le dises clairement.

— Pourquoi? demanda Lily.

— C'est comme ça que se transmet la cape d'invisibilité de la mort. Elle doit être donnée de plein gré.

— Alors même si tu étais sous Imperium, comprit Scorpius qui tenait toujours Rose dans ses bras, ils n'auraient jamais pu se procurer la cape. Pareil si on te la vole!

— Oui, c'est ça. Je comptais sur l'ignorance des voleurs pour les piéger mais Gwen m'a tiré les vers du nez sous l'Imperium.

— Gwen! Thomas nous a dit que c'était elle qui l'avait agressé après sa retenue! s'exclama Lily paniquée.

— Non, c'est bon, la rassura Scorpius. On s'en est occupé.

Il désigna la silhouette étendue sur les dalles au fond de la pièce. Tom prononça solennellement son accord pour rendre la cape à Albus qui la récupéra avec joie. Il l'examina attentivement en la secouant un peu pour la dégager de tous les débris de pierrailles qui s'étaient accrochés au tissu.

— Vous étiez dans la salle de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas? demanda soudain Albus, le regard brillant. C'était quoi l'épreuve?

— Quelle épreuve? demanda Lily.

— On a affronté un Basilic, soupira Tom en asseyant à même le sol, épuisé.

— Rose a affronté le Basilic, rectifia sa petite-amie. Sans elle, nous étions morts.

Albus émit un sifflement admiratif.

— Bravo, cousine.

Rose s'était extirpé des bras de Scorpius. Elle avait levé la tête et avait contemplé bouche bée les gravures sur les murs de pierre. Elle ignora les appels de Scorpius, les compliments d'Albus. Elle semblait ailleurs et obnubilée par les curieux dessins qui s'offraient à son regard.

— Donc, comprit Albus en se tournant vers Lily et Thomas, le Basilic réservé à cette salle était dans celle de Gryffondor. Salazar a dû jouer un sale tour à son rival.

— Il y avait un squelette de griffon, ajouta Rose.

— Salazar voulait sûrement piéger tous les Gryffondor en les faisant passer par son Basilic. Ils étaient sûr de mourir face au serpent géant. Vous l'avez échappé belle!

— Toi aussi, rétorqua Lily. Tu n'aurais jamais su maîtriser le Basilic. Tu ne parles pas Fourchelang que je sache.

— Je connais quelques mots!

— C'est ça, se moqua Lily. Tu lui aurais balancé un "ouvre-toi" et il t'aurait mordu sans hésitation.

Scorpius s'approcha de Rose qui parcourait, du bout des doigts, la ligne qu'avait suivi Albus avant son arrivée. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du mur, juste avant la première statue de blaireaux et fixa un point, le regard brillant.

— Ça va? demanda Scorpius en s'approchant de Rose.

— C'est une carte, murmura-t'elle.

Un bruit de raclement et d'engrenages les firent tous sursauter. Ils se tournèrent vers la nouvelle entrée qui s'ouvrit, une nouvelle fois dans la pierre, coupant court à la dispute entre Lily et Albus. Ceux-ci avaient levé leurs baguettes à tout vitesse pour la redescendre bien vite lorsqu'ils reconnurent Hugo. Le petit génie rouquin sortit des ténèbres pour entrer dans la salle, sans une égratignure, tranquille, sifflotant même. Il eut une petite expression de surprise lorsqu'il contempla le groupe devant lui, fatigué, égratigné de partout, recouvert de poussière et dont les vêtements tombaient en lambeaux pour certains.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé? demanda Hugo en s'approchant.

Rose poussa une exclamation de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit son petit-frère sain et sauf. Elle délaissa les inscriptions aux murs pour se précipiter sur Hugo qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

— Lâche-moi! bredouilla Hugo, rougissant tout de même. Tu m'étouffes!

— Et toi? lui lança Albus.

— J'étais dans une autre salle. J'ai passé du bon temps avec un Sphynx.

— Un Sphynx?! s'exclamèrent Albus et Lily.

— Ben ouais… Il m'a posé une énigme. Et comme j'ai répondu hyper rapidement, il m'en a posé une autre, puis une autre. Il a abandonné à la dixième. Je lui ai même proposé de lui poser, moi, une énigme mais il a refusé.

— Quel genre de monstre es-tu? demanda Scorpius.

— Le genre qui meurt de faim. Bon, on bouge? On a retrouvé Tom et Albus, mission accomplie!

— Toi tu bouges, ordonna Albus en utilisant le même ton que son cousin. Je suppose que tu as déjà compris comment remonter à la surface…

— Evidemment, dit Hugo en haussant les épaules.

— Très bien alors il faut que tu emmènes les blessés au château et Gwen aussi. Thomas, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de Lily.

Rose se tourna vers Albus. Lily avait déjà protesté et Hugo farfouillait déjà dans tous les coins à la recherche d'un portoloin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire? demanda Rose, suspicieuse. C'est bon, on rentre. Tu es sain et sauf. On a la cape. On s'en va.

— Elle a pas tort, vieux, ajouta Scorpius.

— Si, elle a tort. Il me reste une dernière personne à neutraliser.

— Ah oui? se moqua Lily. Qui?

— Le voleur de relique. Celui qui a osé profaner la tombe de Dumbledore.

— Eh bien sûr, dit Scorpius qui connaissait son meilleur ami par coeur. Tu sais qui c'est…

— Bien sûr!

Un large sourire éclaira son visage. Rose n'aima pas son regard brillant d'excitation. Elle dévisagea Scorpius qui se sentit aussi impuissant que la jeune fille.

Hugo poussa soudain un clapissement d'extase. Lorsque Rose se tourna vers lui et Scorpius s'étonna de l'air affolée de la jeune fille.

— C'est une carte! s'exclama-t'il. Une carte de quoi?

— Hugo! cria Rose d'une voix sévère qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

— Quoi! répondit son petit-frère sur le même ton.

— Une carte? demanda Albus, intrigué.

Rose et Hugo se dévisagèrent intensément. Scorpius et tous les autres observèrent cet échange silencieux entre frère et soeur. Hugo avait les traits tirés et le visage fermé. Puis, soudainement et contre toute attente, il se détendit, sourit et eut un petit rire amusé.

— J'en sais rien. Je ne comprends pas cette langue.

Scorpius comprit immédiatement que le petit génie mentait. Et si lui l'avait décelé, ce pitoyable mensonge n'allait pas échapper à son meilleur ami. Le visage soulagé de Rose lui confirma qu'il était important de maintenir le secret de cette salle.

— Attendez, dit Albus méfiant. Tu sais ce dont ça parle?

Hugo haussa les épaules et se tourna vers un socle de pierre à l'air banal. Scorpius s'approcha d'Albus.

— Laisse-tomber, vieux. On a plus important à gérer. La source… Le voleur…

— J'ai trouvé le portoloin! s'exclama gaiement Hugo.

Scorpius sentit son ami hésité. Puis au bout du compte, Albus soupira et donna ses dernières indications au groupe qui allait remonter à la surface. Tom fit léviter le corps, toujours pétrifié, de Gwen vers le socle gardé par Hugo.

Scorpius fut presque tenté de prendre Rose par la main et de suivre les autres, bien à l'abri, dans la salle d'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mais Albus se tournait déjà vers lui, plein d'espoir. Les épaules de Scorpius s'affaisèrent devant le regard suppliant d'Albus. Il poussa un soupir résigné et hocha brièvement la tête. Après tout, il n'allait tout de même pas laisser son meilleur ami risquer sa vie tout seul. Même si un Serpentard n'était pas courageux, il était au moins dévoué à ceux qu'il aimait. Si son père lui avait bien appris quelque chose de positif, c'était bien cette leçon.

— Très bien! dit Scorpius. On y va. Mais j'espère que tu as un plan!


	32. La source

32

LA SOURCE

* * *

Albus et Scorpius entrèrent, seuls, dans l'ouverture qui s'était soudain matérialisée devant eux. Ils progressèrent en silence, tendus, baguette en main jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec la statue d'un immense blaireau, l'air aussi digne que possible pour un blaireau.

— Tu es sûr qu'on se dirige vers la source? C'est pas plutôt la salle d'épreuves des Poufsouffle?

— La source est la salle d'épreuve, répondit Albus en contemplant le blaireau. N'oublie pas que c'est Helga Poufsouffle qui a découvert la source la première et qu'elle accepte tous les autres.

— Les autres?

— Les exclus…

Albus rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez en souriant. Il passa distraitement une main sur l'une des pattes du blaireau de pierre puis s'avança vers l'obscurité. Plus ils progressaient, plus les ténèbres s'éclaircissaient. Un lueur blanche, pâle, traça leurs ombres sur les murs de roches humides. Bientôt, une lumière éclatante éclaira toute la pièce et les deux sorciers purent voir clairement. La salle était plus immense que toutes celles qu'ils avaient traversé avant ça. Ils distinguait au centre une grande fosse d'une roche plus claire, comme recouverte de calcaire et en son centre, un puit, énorme, épicentre de la lumière qui se diffusait dans toute la pièce.

Debout, face au puit de lumière, une haute silhouette attendait, comme captivé par ce qu'il voyait au fond du puits. En le voyant, Scorpius eut une étrange impression: celle de reconnaître le même pressentiment de danger qu'il avait ressenti dans la forêt interdite lorsqu'il courait après le voleur de Reliques. Le Serpentard sentit la peur l'envahir et sa main trembla en serrant sa baguette. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme debout, face à la source de Poudlard. Il s'agissait du même homme qui les avait attaqués près de la tombe de Dumbledore, celui qui lui avait balancé, sans aucune hésitation, le sort de mort.

— Albus…, marmonna Scorpius en descendant la butte pour rejoindre le puits. Fais attention! Il est dangereux.

— Je sais…

Les deux jeunes gens descendirent lentement, appréhendant l'échange qui allait suivre. Sous la lumière froide qui émanait du puits, la roche présentait de curieux reflet comme s'ils étaient sous l'eau. La terre battue, sous leurs pieds, s'était colorée d'un beau lavande. Un vent curieux soufflait dans leur robe en les faisant tressaillir à chaque pas. Les cailloux à leurs pieds, emportés par ce souffle étrange, semblaient fuir le centre d'énergie. Leurs silhouettes mouvantes créaient de grandes ombres sur les murs, de grandes masses sombres qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de celle unique, menaçante, immobile, devant eux.

La baguette de Scorpius se mit à vibrer dans sa main et il ne sut si c'était dû à ses tremblements ou à l'énergie émise par le foyer du puits.

Albus brandit la sienne, l'air furieux et prêt à en découdre. Scorpius l'imita, le regard rivé sur la cape noire de l'homme qui leur tournait le dos.

— Vous nous attendiez, je crois, dit Albus d'une voix ferme. Nous voici!

Scorpius dévisagea son ami. Il n'était plus sûr de la stratégie qu'ils avaient mis en place avant de se lancer dans la gueule du loup. Albus avait tendance à se laisser emporter par son désir de victoire. Mais il n'était pas là lorsque Rose et lui s'étaient fait attaquer dans le parc du château. Il ne connaissait rien de la puissance de l'homme qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Scorpius avait déjà perdu contre lui. Il n'était pas sûr de le battre aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Albus, l'homme se retourna lentement. Grand, mince, un capuchon noir sur la tête, Scorpius contempla, bouche bée, le visage de son professeur préféré. Le Professeur Radcliffe lui souriait, la baguette de Sureau en main.

— Bonsoir, messieurs. En effet, je vous attendais, Monsieur Potter. Vous avez quelque chose pour moi.

— Professeur Radcliffe?! Tu le savais? demanda-t'il à Albus.

— Oui et c'est pour ça que j'ai fini sous le sortilège d'Imperium de Gwen. J'ai voulu le confondre pendant le match mais ça s'est mal goupillé.

— Vous présumez toujours de votre intelligence, Potter. C'est votre plus grand défaut. Comme maintenant… Je suis sûr que vous avez la cape avec vous. Donnez-la-moi!

— Vous êtes le voleur de Reliques, dit Scorpius sans y croire. C'est impossible, vous êtes un cracmol!

Radcliffe eut d'abord un rictus qui se transforma en éclat de rire, lugubre. Scorpius ne reconnaissait plus du tout son professeur.

— Vous avez joué la comédie pendant tout ce temps…, dit-il encore choqué. Pourquoi? Tous ces efforts… J'ai un milliard de questions à vous poser.

— J'en avais aussi, dit Albus, sa baguette toujours pointée sur Radcliffe. Mais il ne m'a pas donné le temps de toutes les poser avant de me stupéfixier.

— Vous êtes des jeunes gens très intelligents, commença Radcliffe. Plusieurs fois, nous avons eu peur que vous ne fassiez capoter tous nos plans. Mais à chaque fois, vos théories tombaient à côté. Il a été tellement facile de vous manipuler pour nous débarrasser de Chase avec votre concours, par exemple.

— Oui mais vous avez échoué à me voler la cape, encore une fois! répliqua Albus.

Le rictus moqueur de Radcliffe se transforma en moue vexée.

— C'est étrange que la seule relique m'appartenant vous ait à chaque fois échappée.

— Plus pour longtemps! rugit Radcliffe en levant sa baguette.

— C'est parti! cria Albus à Scorpius en le poussant sur le côté.

Les deux garçons s'étaient préparés au début des hostilités. Dans le plan d'Albus, ils auraient dû faire parler Radcliffe le plus longtemps possible. Mais apparemment, le voleur était pressé d'en finir. Le sort mortel toucha le sol là où les deux Serpentard s'étaient tenus une seconde plus tôt. La baguette de Sureau creusa la roche en la faisait exploser. Scorpius plongea, à toute vitesse, derrière un épais rocher et regarda à côté si Albus était, lui aussi à l'abri.

Albus n'avait pas attendu pour contre-attaquer. Il fit de complexe mouvement de poignet en marmonnant des formules. Aussitôt, les pierres aux alentours se rassemblèrent, dans un entrechoc bruyant, pour former à peu près une sorte de golem menaçant. Le pantin de pierre, dirigé par Albus, se posta devant Radcliffe qui lui envoya bon nombres d'éclairs, rouge et vert, jusqu'à ce que le géant perde quelques pierres en chemin.

Scorpius sut qu'il devait agir, lui aussi. Il fabriqua un autre pantin de pierres, sous la forme d'un félin et lui ordonna de bondir sur Radcliffe. Celui-ci, occupé déjà avec le géant d'Albus, ne vit pas tout de suite la panthère rocailleuse qui sauta de l'abri de Scorpius jusqu'au voleur de Reliques. Au dernier moment, alors que le félin sortait ses griffes de roches, Radcliffe leva sa main libre vers l'animal et l'immobilisa en plein bond. Sous le regard horrifié de Scorpius, il serra le poing et sa marionnette s'effrita pour retomber au sol sous la forme de sable. L'instant d'après, alors que le golem abattait son poing dans la direction de Radcliffe, celui-ci se volatilisa aussitôt pour réapparaître derrière les garçons. Le Professeur leva sa baguette vers Scorpius qui ne vit qu'un éclair lumineux vert scintillé au bout.

Alors qu'il pensait bientôt mourir, Albus lui envoya un sort qui le fit glisser sur le sol à trois bons mètres sur le côté. L'Avada Kedavra de Radcliffe fit éclater l'abri rudimentaire de Scorpius.

Il envoya un autre sortilège mortel à Scorpius qui avait repris ses esprits et courait, à présent, à toutes jambes, autour de la salle en baissant la tête. Les éclairs verts frappaient la roche des murs dans des explosions assourdissantes au-dessus de la tête du Serpentard. Les oreilles de Scorpius ne produisaient qu'un long sifflement strident et ses poumons étaient en feu à force de courir, bondir, rouler, entre les obstacles et les sortilèges de mort.

— ALBUS! Ce serait le moment d'agir! hurla Scorpius en se cachant encore derrière une pierre.

Scorpius n'eut pas à l'appeler deux fois. Albus remua légèrement sa baguette magique et la force du sortilège qui en sortit fut telle que Scorpius fut assailli, tout à coup, des débris des explosions de Radcliffe. Celui-ci, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, dévia la trajectoire du sort d'Albus qui toucha le plafond en le fissurant de par en par. La terre se mit soudain à trembler et Scorpius n'eut soudain peur que tout s'effondre sur eux.

Radcliffe eut, sans doute, la même crainte, car il arrêta brusquement ses jets d'éclairs dans la direction de Scorpius.

Pendant cette petite pause, les jambes tremblantes, couvert de sueur et de poussières, il se demanda pourquoi s'était lui qui se terrait comme un lapin à échapper aux Avada Kedavra de son professeur préféré alors que c'était Albus qui avait la cape. Il eut tout de suite la réponse lorsqu'il sentit soudain une pression curieuse au niveau de son nombril comme s'il avait touché un Portoloin. Pris de panique, Scorpius se retint aux fissures du mur, près de lui, sans réussir à maintenir sa prise très longtemps. Il fut extirpé de sa cachette et emporté de force, droit vers Radcliffe qui levait déjà la main pour l'attraper.

Le sol s'était arrêté de trembler et Scorpius vola dans les bras de Radcliffe qui le traîna près de la source. La baguette de Sureau sous la gorge, Scorpius avait une vue plongeante sur le puits. Au fond du trou, il ne voyait que des volutes de lumières qui tourbillonnaient dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, dans un maelstrom d'énergie incompréhensible. Il savait que s'il regardait trop longtemps le fond de source, il pourrait très bien en perdre la raison.

— On a assez joué! rugit Radcliffe en se tournant vers Albus. Donne-moi la cape.

Scorpius vit son ami se redresser lentement, le souffle court, les cheveux emmêlés et ses lunettes de travers. Sa main, celle qui serrait sa baguette tremblait. Malgré la peur, Albus ne bougea pas.

— Je t'ordonne de me donner cette cape! cria encore Radcliffe.

— Cela ne marche pas si vous me forcer…

— Pourquoi crois-tu me je menace ton meilleur ami…? Offre-moi la cape ou je le tue.

Si Albus était désespéré, il ne le montra pas. Scorpius était comme paralysé, collé contre Radcliffe qui exerçait une simple pression sous sa gorge. Le bout de sa baguette fumait et il ressentait une vive brûlure sans pouvoir hurler ou crier de douleur. Tous ses membres étaient paralysés par le sort que lui avait lancé Radcliffe. Il aurait voulu hurler à Albus de s'enfuir, de tout annuler. Radcliffe était bien trop puissant. Ils ne pourraient jamais gagner.

— J'ai remarqué comment tu lui sauves la mise à chaque fois. Il compte beaucoup pour toi, pas vrai? railla Radcliffe. Plus qu'une cape, j'en suis sûr.

— Vous ne le ferez pas! lança Albus, la voix légèrement tremblante.

— Détrompes-toi! J'ai déjà tué l'une de mes élèves, cela ne me dérange pas de recommencer.

— Vous parlez d'Erin Morton, pas vrai?

Scorpius reconnaissait cette stratégie. Albus le faisait parler pour gagner du temps. S'ils avaient du temps, cela pouvait marcher.

— Comment connais-tu ce nom? s'étonna Radcliffe.

— Chase en a parlé à proximité d'oreilles indiscrètes. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a permis de remonter jusqu'à vous. Erin Morton était élève à votre cours dans une université de moldus réputées. Il m'a suffit de faire le lien.

Scorpius sentit la pression de la baguette de Sureau augmenté sous son menton. Radcliffe avait renforcé sa prise, nerveux et irrité. Albus s'avança de quelques pas.

— Ce que je n'explique toujours pas par contre, c'est pourquoi tout ça? demanda-t'il en désignant la source, lui, Radcliffe et Scorpius. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin des Reliques de la mort? Pour contrôler la source? Pour avoir plus de pouvoir?

— Tu n'as rien compris! cracha Radcliffe en reculant encore près du puits. Nous ne voulons pas utiliser la source… nous voulons la détruire!

Albus opina exagérément en poussant un 'ah' compréhensif.

— Et vous utilisez les artefacts les plus puissants du monde magique, connus en tout cas et qui en plus on une Magie plutôt destructrice. Enfin, surtout la baguette de Sureau. D'accord…, admit Albus. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. A quoi ça vous servirait de faire ça? Pourquoi détruire la source? Vous savez que vous détruirez l'école? C'est ce que vous désirez? En plus en tant que cracmol, on pourrait croire que c'est plutôt le pouvoir que vous recherchez… Si vous utilisez la source, vous l'auriez ce pouvoir. Et puis de toute façon, comment un cracmol qui sait à peine faire léviter une plume, est capable de détruire les protections magiques de la tombe de Dumbledore? Tout ça n'a aucun sens!

Radcliffe se mit à rire, un ricanement macabre, bestial et terrifiant. Albus pinça les lèvres tandis que Scorpius supportait, toujours en silence, l'hilarité destatable de son assaillant.

— Une fois de plus, vous tombez à côté, Potter. Vous êtes si loin de la vérité. Mais un conseil...abandonnez! Vous faites face à des choses qui vous dépassent. Bientôt, un ordre nouveau verra le jour. Le Monde Magique en sera radicalement transformé. Et tout commence ici, avec vous et cette maudite cape. Maintenant, donnez-la moi ou je tue votre ami.

Scorpius hurlait dans sa tête sans pouvoir produire le moindre son. Il aurait voulu se débattre, faire un signe à Albus. Celui-ci avait plongé son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Il espérait sans doute un signe, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui faire comprendre quelque chose, l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Les traits d'Albus se crispèrent un peu plus tandis qu'il abaissa sa baguette en signe de résignation. Il s'avança de quelques pas, fouillant dans son dos, la mine défaite.

La main de Radcliffe glissa du menton de Scorpius pour se tendre vers Albus qui marchait encore vers le professeur. Ce dernier brandissait toujours la baguette de Sureau et Scorpius pouvait presque sentir son impatience à enfin posséder la dernière relique manquante. Scorpius observa la scène, comme au ralenti. Radcliffe s'avançait pas après pas, poussant son otage en avant pour s'approcher d'Albus. Celui-ci farfouillait encore sous sa robe en ne quittant pas Scorpius des poussa Scorpius tout contre le puits. Il maintint sa prise sur son otage silencieux et tendit la main au-dessus de la source pour attraper la précieuse dernière relique que lui offrait Albus. A ce moment précis, celui-ci acquiesça subrepticement et Scorpius comprit que le moment était venu.

— Maintenant! cria Albus.

Radcliffe n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Deux mains brandissant l'épée de Gryffondor émergèrent du vide et frappèrent la main tendue de Radcliffe, cette même main qui serrait entre ses doigts la puissante baguette de Sureau.

Le professeur poussa un hurlement entre la douleur et la rage. Il agita son moignon dans tous les sens en repoussant Scorpius qui tomba au sol à côté de Rose qui se défit de la cape, sa lame tachée du sang de son ennemi. La main et la baguette tombèrent dans le magma lumineux du puits et un geyser d'énergie jaillit soudain jusqu'à toucher le plafond de roche au-dessus de leur tête. Le souffle de magie désarçonna Rose qui lâcha l'épée de Gryffondor pour se raccrocher au bord du tomba à la renverse dans un cri d'effroi. Quant à Radcliffe, il perdit l'équilibre et bascula de l'autre côté, se prenant de plein fouet les émanations de magie que déglutissait la source.

Radcliffe se mit à pousser hurlement épouvantable par-dessus le souffle bruyant du puits de magie. Il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces et sa main, brûlée, presque décharnée, s'accrocha à la cape que tenait toujours Rose par-dessus le bord de bois du puits. La source aspira sa magie et la retombée fut brutale. Radcliffe tomba, tenant fermement la cape d'invisibilité qui entraîna Rose dans sa chute. La jeune fille bascula dans le vide et s'accrocha d'une main désespérée au rebord, tractant, derrière elle, le poids presque mort de Radcliffe.

— ROSE! Non, non, non, non! hurla Scorpius en se relevant maladroitement.

Il se précipita sur elle, se penchant le plus possible pour l'attraper et la remonter. Mais ils pesaient trop lourd. La main de Rose glissa du bord et tandis que Rose poussa un hurlement, Scorpius attrapa son poignet.

— Lâche la cape! cria Scorpius dont les bras tremblaient sous l'effort.

Radcliffe était incroyablement tenace. Son visage à moitié brûlé par les émanations de la source, il remontait le long de la cape pour attrapper le poignet de Rose.

— NON! s'écria Albus. Si les trois reliques tombent, c'est la fin.

— Aide-moi au lieu de dire des conneries! rugit Scorpius, perlant de douleur.

Rose gémissait de peur et de douleur. Scorpius lut dans ses yeux la panique et une sorte d'horrible acceptation qui le rendit malade. Il maintint sa prise, haletant, suffoquant tandis qu'Albus s'approchait en courant. Il n'avait qu'une priorité, là, maintenant: rassurée la fille qu'il aimait.

— Rose! cria-t'il pour elle mais aussi pour lui. Regarde-moi! Ça va aller! Regarde-moi! Ce salopard ne t'entraîne pas au fond de ce puits de merde. ET LÂCHEZ, VOUS! hurla-t'il à son professeur.

— J'ai perdu ma baguette, gémit Albus qui se laissait gagner par la panique.

— PRENDS LA MIENNE! hurla Scorpius à bout de force.

Albus farfouilla les débris du sol du regard et poussa une exclamation en délivrant la baguette de Scorpius d'un gros rocher sous laquelle elle avait roulé.

— Rose! appela encore Scorpius. Tiens bien la cape.

— Il arrive! cria cette dernière en jetant un coup d'oeil en bas.

Radcliffe poussa un râle terrifiant en levant sa main sur le poignet crispé de Rose qui tenait toujours serré dans son poing la cape d'Albus. Celui-ci pointa la baguette de son ami sur le professeur qui allait saisir la main de Rose à tout moment.

— Vise bien, lui dit Scorpius d'une voix blanche.

— _Experlliarmus! _s'exclama Albus.

Un jet rougeâtre fendit l'air et toucha Radcliffe au poignet alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur celui de Rose. Il émit un son qui ressemblait à un cri de surprise et il bascula. Scorpius contempla ce corps mutilé tombé au ralentis comme une mauvaise blague. Les yeux ensanglantés de son ancien professeur préférés s'écarquillèrent de peur. Le jeune Serpentard eut soudain pitié de cet homme qui sombra dans le magma bleuté.

Albus aida Scorpius a remonté Rose, juste à temps. Dès qu'elle posa un pied sur la terre ferme, le puits de la source vomit un nouveau geyser d'énergie, plus violent que le premier. Scorpius tint Rose dans ses bras tandis qu'Albus se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas se faire emporter par le souffle de la magie soudain expulsée par la source. Cela dura quelques minutes, intenses et effrayantes jusqu'à ce que tout se calme à nouveau.

Albus fut le premier à se relever, sondant les profondeurs du trou béant qui bouillonnait encore de son activité alarmante.

— La baguette de Sureau et la pierre de résurrection sont détruite…, dit-il tristement.

— Et Radcliffe est mort, gémit Scorpius.

Sa voix s'était brisée tandis qu'il serrait encore Rose dans ses bras. Même si son professeur les avait menacés de mort à plusieurs reprises, Scorpius n'avait jamais désiré une telle issue. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la mort en face et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il tremblait et Rose leva des yeux choqués sur lui. Albus restait silencieux, stoïque face au décès de son professeur.

— Il n'a pas répondu à mes questions, dit-il presque dans un murmure.

— C'est tout ce qui t'importe? s'exclama Scorpius outré.

— De toute façon, c'est fini, répondit Albus d'une voix amère.

Il s'éloigna à pas lent, l'échine basse, comme déçu par les évènements. Scorpius le contemplait repartir vers la sortie en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez lui. Ils s'en étaient sortis vivants et c'était déjà un miracle.

— Ça va? demanda-t'il à Rose en écartant les mèches rebelles de son visage.

Rose semblait choquée, terrassée par l'idée de sa mort imminente. Elle tenait encore, serrée dans ses mains, la cape d'Albus qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Ses lèvres étaient blanches et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de les embrasser pour leur ramener un peu de couleur. D'abord surprise, Rose ne réagit pas tout de suite à l'étreinte du Serpentard. Mais, bien vite, ses mains délaissèrent la cape pour s'accrocher aux épaules de Scorpius qui l'étreignit davantage.

— Je t'ai encore sauvé la vie, dit-il en s'écartant avec un sourire. Tu me dois encore une vie.

Pour toute réponse, Rose l'embrassa de plus belle.


	33. Carrière prometteuse

33

CARRIÈRE PROMETTEUSE

* * *

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent tous les trois, grâce au Portoloin du blaireau, au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, la clarté intense du soleil levant de mai les éblouit. Tout en bas, à la recherche de la source, ils avaient perdu la notion du temps et face aux premières lueurs du jour, ils se rendirent soudain compte qu'ils avaient passé toute la nuit sous terre.

Ils découvrirent les visages soulagés et réjoui de Lily, Thomas et Hugo qui se précipitèrent sur eux. Ils étaient accompagnés du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Londubat qui aida Rose à traverser la tour jusqu'à l'escalier. Elle était la plus mal au point des trois derniers survivants. Scorpius leva les yeux sur sa directrice dont l'expression oscillait entre la fierté et la colère. Le Serpentard n'eut aucune envie de parler, raconter. Il n'avait qu'une envie: s'endormir à côté de Rose, dans ses bras. Mais ces rêves étaient un luxe sur lesquels les héros n'avaient aucun droit.

Ils furent tous conduit à l'infirmerie et Scorpius eut cette observation amusante qu'il n'y avait jamais autant mis les pieds cette année que toutes ses précédentes années à Poudlard combinées. Et tout cela grâce à Albus. Ils avaient beau avoir sauvé Poudlard, Scorpius ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir comme une cuisante défaite. Son impression se renforça quand il passa à côté du lit de Gwen, inconsciente. Tout cela n'était que gâchis, même la mort de Radcliffe, animé par un complexe bien plus profond, une souffrance qui aurait pu être évité mais il ne savait comment.

Albus n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis la mort de Radcliffe. Il s'était enfermé dans un triste silence qui transpirait toute sa frustration. Il serrait dans ses bras sa précieuse cape qu'il avait mis tant d'acharnement à défendre et il ne desserra les dents que lorsque Mcgonagall lui posa enfin des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Scorpius aurait tant aimé fermer les yeux, même un court instant mais il se mit à tout déballer avec Albus et les autres. La directrice écoutait avec attention, tout comme Londubat qui n'en perdit pas une miette. C'était ce qu'ils auraient dû faire depuis le début: laisser les adultes s'occuper de cette histoire. Peut-être qu'avec Londubat, ils auraient pu éviter la mort de Radcliffe. Il regrettait son professeur même s'il s'était révélé comme le pire des salopards.

— Vous auriez dû venir nous voir, dit enfin tout haut le professeur McGonagall.

— Comment pouvions-nous vous faire confiance, professeur? eut le culot de lâcher Albus. Nous savions qu'il y avait un traître et l'ennemi n'hésitait pas à utiliser l'Imperium. Vous-même auriez pu être sous l'influence du sortilège, professeur.

McGonnagall pinça les lèvres de contrariété. Neville eut un petit sourire au coin. Il sondait Albus avec une fierté mal dissimulée. Il devait sans doute voir le fantôme de ses anciens camarades de classe. Albus avait l'air de dire que ses parents s'étaient toujours sortis de leurs aventures, le sourire aux lèvres et heureux d'avoir remporté une grande victoire. Scorpius se sentait plutôt choqués, sales, éreintés et traumatisés à vie.

— J'espère que vous nous pardonnerez de ne pas avoir pris vos avertissements au sérieux…, dit Londubat en toussotant.

— Comment l'auriez-vous pu…, répondit Scorpius en baillant.

— Nous avons prévenu vos parents, annonça le professeur McGonagall en se raclant la gorge. Ils seront là dans quelques heures.

Hugo, Lily et Thomas poussèrent des grognements de mécontentement. Les parents n'allaient sûrement pas les féliciter d'avoir mis leurs vies en danger, même pour une bonne cause. Scorpius se demanda si ses parents allaient quand même débarquer à Poudlard malgré leur énorme dispute à Noël.

— Nous avons envoyé un hibou à vos parents, Malefoy. Ils ont refusé de venir au château. Je suis désolé.

— Je vois, dit-il d'une voix un peu trop dure à son goût. Bien, professeur, je vais faire une petite sieste à présent. Sauver Poudlard m'a épuisé.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et s'allongea sur son lit en tournant le dos aux autres occupants de l'infirmerie. McGonagall et Londubat dirent encore quelques mots à ceux qui ne dormaient pas encore et quittèrent la pièce. Tout devint terriblement silencieux et Scorpius n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil, anéanti par le refus de ses parents de venir le voir au château. Il avait envie d'hurler, de pleurer, d'extérioriser cette douleur qui lui arrachait le coeur. En cet instant, il souffrait bien plus que ce qu'il avait enduré ces dernières heures.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il rencontra le regard de Rose qui ne dormait décidément pas. Blessée dans son combat avec le Basilic puis en retenant Radcliffe, perchée dans le puits de la source, elle avait été l'une des premières à être conduite dans un lit et à plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Mais elle ne dormait plus. Elle dévisageait Scorpius avec une expression dénuée de toute pitié. Elle savait qu'il était triste, elle l'avait bien sûr deviné. Mais elle n'en montrait rien, se contentant de le contempler intensément.

Rose tendit sa main vers son lit. Scorpius n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de s'en saisir. La chaleur des doigts de Rose lui réchauffa le coeur. Elle lui sourit ensuite et Scorpius réussit à oublier sa peine. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à trouver le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Scorpius se sentait encore si endormi, si confortablement installé dans la tiédeur de son lit, qu'il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, espérant replonger dans le sommeil. Il ne réussit cependant à se rendormir, à cause des bruits de conversation autour de lui. Scorpius ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage souriant de Rose, fatiguée mais heureuse.

— Il s'est réveillé, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Scorpius entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Il dévisagea, curieux, tous les autres patients. Albus avait une mine sombre, réfléchie, comme perdu dans son monde étrange de réflexions. Rose avait l'air plus amochée que tout le monde mais elle tenait encore la main de Scorpius et lui souriait, heureuse. Lily et Thomas étaient assis dans le même lit, se serrant l'un contre l'autre et Hugo entamait son troisième sorbet.

— Les parents arrivent, annonça-t'il avec une grimace, entre deux bouchées.

Ron Weasley fut le premier à s'avancer, d'un pas rapide et inquiet, dans la salle. Harry Potter le suivait de près, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley sur leurs talons. Lorsque Ron Weasley vit sa fille au chevet de Scorpius, il laissa échapper un cri étouffé.

— Rose!

Il se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Assis sur son lit et adossé à ses oreillers, Scorpius se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise face aux effusions d'affection entre le père et la fille, et surtout face au père de sa petite-amie.

Ginny se précipita sur Lily qui fondit en larmes dans ses bras tandis que son mari tapotait l'épaule de son fils qui leva des yeux désolés sur son père. Hermione Granger serra son fils dans ses bras qui se débattit avec sa glace en protestant qu'il était trop grand pour ce genre de chose.

Mais personne n'était là pour Scorpius qui contempla cette scène de retrouvaille avec plus de tristesse qu'il n'aurait voulu.

— Pardon, papa, murmura Rose contre sa poitrine.

— Vous êtes sains et saufs, c'est ce qui compte, répondit Ron en lui caressant ses épaisses boucles rousses.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Harry en regardant alternativement son fils, Rose et Scorpius. Le professeur McGonagall nous a parlé d'une source et du professeur Radcliffe.

— La source, c'est moi qui l'ai découverte! se vanta Hugo à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Comme avec la directrice, Albus prit une profonde inspiration et commença le récit de leurs folles aventures. Il reprit tout depuis le début de l'année. A mesure que son ami parlait, Scorpius revoyait défiler devant ses yeux tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer durant cette année pour le moins chaotique. Il revit son duel avec Chase contrôlé en réalité par Gwen, La mémoire d'Hugo effacée par Radcliffe, sans doute, pour s'emparer de la pierre de résurrection, l'escarmouche dans la Grande Salle, piège tendu par Radcliffe pour s'emparer de la cape à l'aide de sa complice, les informations sur Erin Morton, ancienne élève du professeur de Moldu, le lien qu'Albus avait fait avec l'affaire et le voleur de Reliques, les informations sur la source et leur combat avec Gwen dans la salle de Salazar Serpentard.

Rose prit ensuite la parole pour raconter leur affrontement avec le Basilic et Ron Weasley dût s'asseoir, devenu soudain livide. Tandis qu'elle parlait de l'épée et du bouclier, Scorpius discerna un tic qu'il avait remarqué chez Rose à force de l'observer. Elle avait pincé les lèvres un bref instant et il devina qu'elle cachait quelque chose d'important.

Albus termina par leur tête-à-tête avec Radcliffe et Harry leur demanda, plusieurs fois, de répéter exactement les paroles qu'il avait proféré avant de les bombarder de sort.

— Et les reliques? demanda Hermione en s'approchant du lit d'Albus.

— On n'a pu sauver que la cape, répondit-il en tendant la relique à son père. La baguette et la pierre ont été dissoute dans la source.

— Je n'ai toujours pas compris leurs motivations, dit Harry, pensif.

— Radcliffe était très incohérent.

— Il voulait détruire la source, donc, pas la contrôler. Pourquoi?

— Aucune idée, dit Albus à regret.

— Gwen parlait de reconnaissance, dit Scorpius.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Scorpius se sentit gêné au milieu de cette réunion de famille. Il avait l'impression d'être un intru et les regard du trio légendaires l'impressionnaient beaucoup.

— Tu penses à quoi? demanda Albus, soudain intéressé.

— J'en sais rien. Elle avait l'air de dire que même si elle bossait dur à Poudlard, qu'elle avait les meilleurs notes, comme elle est né-moldue, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir une belle vie en comparaison à des sang-purs.

— C'est stupide, s'exclama Hermione outrée.

— C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

Gwen dormait encore dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, inconsciente du sort qui l'attendait à son réveil.

— Nous allons l'interroger, annonça Harry. Si elle ne coopère pas, elle sera placée immédiatement à Azkaban. Si elle avait d'autres complices, nous le saurons bientôt.

— En tout cas, Poudlard vous doit une fière chandelle. Vous êtes les dignes enfants de vos parents, s'exclama Ron avec ravissement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Ginny retint, avec beaucoup de mal, un rictus.

— On a surtout failli mourir, Papa, dit Rose en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous fonciez tête baissée, vers le danger, chaque année…

— Oui, il faut croire qu'ils aimaient ça…, dit innocemment Ginny avec un petit sourire.

— Vous avez affronté un Basilic, ce n'est pas rien, dit Harry impressionné.

— C'est Rose, papa, corrigea Lily. Elle a été incroyable.

— C'est ma fille!

Ron présenta Rose comme un trophée rutilant, une expression béate de fierté.

— Moi, j'ai failli rendre fou un sphynx, dit encore Hugo.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Hermione avec un sourire. N'importe qui devient fou avec toi.

— N'oubliez pas Scorpius, dit Rose en désignant le Serpentard dans son lit. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Scorpius lança un regard suppliant à Rose pour ne pas attirer plus que de raison l'attention sur lui. Il aurait aimé rester le plus discret possible, se cantonnant au rôle de spectateur dans ces effusions familiales. Ron se tourna vers lui avec l'air de vouloir coller son pain dans la figure du pauvre Serpentard allité. Contre toute attente, Ron lui tendit une main que Scorpius hésita à serrer.

— Merci d'avoir protégé ma fille, dit Ron en serrant la main de Scorpius.

— Il y a aucun mérite, lança Hugo l'air de rien. Ils sortent ensembles.

Les doigts de Ron écrasèrent ceux de Scorpius qui grimaça de douleur. Tout en maintenant sa prise, il tourna lentement la tête vers Rose qui vira au rouge pivoine.

— Je le savais! s'exclama Hermione, ravie.

— Depuis quand? demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

— Au moins Noël…, répondit Hugo à la place du couple mort de honte.

— Menteur! s'écria Rose. On sort ensemble officiellement depuis la Saint-Valentin.

— Depuis...février…, s'étrangla Ron.

Scorpius n'osait pas se libérer de la poigne solide du père de sa petite-amie. Celui-ci le foudroyait du regard avec l'envie de lui jeter un sort cuisant clairement visible.

— Je suis désolé, Mr. Weasley…, commença Scorpius pâle comme un linge.

— Papa! s'exclama Rose. Scorpius m'a sauvé la vie, plusieurs fois! C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la première fois…

Sa phrase était énigmatique mais Scorpius n'eut aucun mal à la comprendre, de même que Ron Weasley qui dévisagea sa fille avec une expression de profonde tristesse. Le Serpentard comprit immédiatement que Rose avait dévoilé à ses parents son geste désespéré en début d'année.

Ron semblait perdu entre sa frustration de savoir sa fille avec un Malefoy et les actes de bravoures de Scorpius. Finalement, il relâcha la pauvre main du garçon en haussant les épaules résignés.

— Chérie..., commença Hermione.

— Mais oui, Ron, dit Ginny sur un ton moqueur. Laisse-les vivre un peu.

— Très bien! s'exclama ce dernier. Si c'est lui que tu as choisi… Mais je te préviens! dit-il en se tournant soudain vers Scorpius. Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te transforme en fouine!

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Rose et Scorpius qui ne prenait pas du tout la menace de Ron pour une bonne blague.

Les parents restèrent toute une journée à Poudlard, avec leurs enfants, à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans les couloirs sombres et souterrains de l'antre de la source de Poudlard.

— Je suis contente que ce soit ta dernière année, murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Rose. Je ne ne veux plus jamais qu'on m'envoie un hiboux pour me dire que tu as fini à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il fut le temps des adieux provisoires, Hermione serra Hugo et Rose dans ses bras tandis que Ginny recoiffait son fils, un sourire attendri sur son visage. Harry serra la main de Thomas puis embrassa sa fille. Scorpius observa la scène, nostalgique et avec une furieuse envie de s'en griller une pour oublier sa peine.

Lorsque l'auror se redressa, il se tourna vers Scorpius et quitta le petit groupe familial pour s'approcher du Serpentard.

— Scorpius, est-ce que je peux te parler en privé? dit Harry à mi-voix.

Il lui fit un signe de tête en direction d'un paravent derrière son lit et Scorpius le rejoignit en se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui dire l'Elu.

— Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de courage dans ces épreuves et face à Radcliffe, dit Harry à voix basse.

— Je n'ai fait que suivre les plans d'Albus. C'est lui le petit génie qui s'est précipité dans le pétrin. S'il y a quelqu'un de courageux ici, c'est lui.

Un petit sourire, teinté de fierté étira les lèvres de l'auror.

— Je connais mon fils. Quand il a une obsession, il est très dur de lui faire changer d'avis. Dans son cas, je ne parlerai pas de courage mais plutôt de fierté.

— Tel père, tel fils? tenta Scorpius en retenant un petit rictus.

— Il tient ça plutôt de sa mère. Neville m'a aussi dit que tu avais affronté Chase et ses acolytes dans la grande salle... C'est vrai?

— Oui, répondit Scorpius, un peu sur la défensive. Encore une idée de votre fils.

— Tout seul?

— Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle.

— Et il y a aussi la fois où tu as affronté Radcliffe près de la tombe de Dumbledore…

— Ecoutez, l'interrompit Scorpius. Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de me faire comprendre mais je tiens à vous dire que j'ai toujours eu l'aide d'Albus ou de Rose. S'il y a bien quelqu'un de courageux, c'est elle.

— Je lui ai déjà parlé, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Scorpius se tut, mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le grand Harry Potter avec toutes ses questions. De plus, il avait l'horrible impression de passer une sorte de test, comme si l'auror le jaugeait de la tête aux pieds.

— Je pense que tu possèdes certains talents qui nous seraient très utiles, reprit Harry en croisant les bras sur sa robe. Tu as déjà réfléchi à ce que tu ferais après Poudlard?

— Est-ce que vous me proposer d'entrer chez les aurors? demanda Scorpius, étonné.

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir avant de lui adresser un franc sourire.

— Oui, je pense que tu ferais un excellent auror. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu passes les examens pour en devenir un. Les épreuves sont dures mais tu en es tout à fait capable.

— Vous allez un peu vite en besogne, Mr. Potter, dit Scorpius avec un rictus. Je n'ai même pas passé mes Aspics.

— Comme si tu n'allais pas tous les réussir…, se moqua Harry.

Scorpius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le grand Harry Potter l'encourageait à rejoindre les aurors. Les compliments de l'Élu avait touché Scorpius plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et il se mit, soudain, à s'imaginer dans la tenue de l'ancien rival de son père, pourchassant les mages noirs, ceux glorifiés jadis par sa famille de sang-pur.

Harry lui tendit sa main.

— Promets-moi que tu y réfléchiras au moins…

Scorpius contempla la main et lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur l'auror, il avait un petit sourire au coin.

— Je n'ai pas dit non, Mr Potter, dit-il en serrant à son tour la main d'Harry.

Celui-ci lui donna une petite tape amicale à l'épaule avant de tirer le paravent pour rejoindre sa famille. Scorpius n'en revenait toujours pas de la proposition qu'on venait de lui faire. Jamais il n'avait envisagé cette carrière mais maintenant que Harry Potter lui en avait parlé, cela sonnait comme une évidence.

— Oh! Encore une chose…, dit Harry en repassant la tête près du paravent. Il y a beaucoup d'épreuves physiques pour devenir auror… Pour ton endurance et tes poumons, je te conseille d'arrêter de fumer.


	34. ASPIC

34

A.S.P.I.C.

* * *

De ce dont lui racontait Albus et Rose sur les grandes aventures de leurs parents, le trio légendaire finissait, toujours ou presque, à faire annuler leurs examens. Hélas, bien que Rose, Albus et Scorpius aient réussi à déjouer un complot visant la destruction totale de Poudlard, les Aspics étaient bel et bien maintenu. Au grand désarroi de Rose Weasley.

Les racontars de leurs exploits n'avaient pas fait long feu. Les élèves jasèrent beaucoup plus sur l'escorte de Gwen par deux aurors car cette dernière avait refusé de parler pendant son interrogatoire avec la directrice. L'entrée de la source avait été protégée par de puissants sortilèges lancés par l'ensemble de corps enseignant et le nom de Radcliffe avait été murmuré dans les couloirs plus souvent que celui des élèves impliqués dans l'affaire.

Le mois de juin avait fait son entrée comme un troll dans des toilettes pour filles. Le beau ravissait les premières années, innocentes et candides, qui se prélassaient dans le parc ensoleillé de l'école sans se soucier outre-mesure de leurs examens. Il en était tout autre pour les cinquième et septième année. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'un sujet de conversation en classe: les A.S.P.I.C.S. Et à force d'en parler, ceux-ci avaient fini par arriver.

Leurs professeurs ne leur donnaient plus de devoirs, mis à part la quantité astronomique de parchemins de révisions qui s'entassaient sur leurs bureaux jours après jours. Ils devaient passer toutes leurs heures de cours à réviser les sujets les plus susceptibles de tomber aux examens. Deux années de spécialisation, cours à choix, orientation pensées pour la carrière future, à réviser en très peu de temps. L'atmosphère était fébrile et résolue avec une pointe de désespoir et de folie.

Rose était bien trop affairée avec ses innombrables bouquins, pour se soucier d'autre chose que les A.S.P.I.C. Elle passait un temps considérable à marmonner toute seule dans son coin, un livre, un bout de parchemin t une plume sur les genoux. Il n'était plus question ni de nuit coquine dans le lit du Serpentard, de baiser volée ou de mots doux. Scorpius n'avait plus le droit de l'approcher à moins de trois mètres ou si demande urgente et utile. Elle n'apprécia pas du tout son excuse de "besoin vital de contact physique suite à la malédiction d'un lutin de Cornouailles échappé de la salle sur demande" et le menaça de le transformer en cafetière, matière qu'elle étudiait au même moment dans son livre de métamorphose. Scorpius avait fuit sans demander son reste en se disant que ce genre de menace devait être de famille.

Elle n'était pas la seule à se comporter étrangement à l'approche des fameux examens de transition. Lily et Thomas, qui devaient passer leurs B.U.S.E. cette année, avaient été, eux aussi, happé par la fièvre des révisions. Pendant les repas, Lily s'était assise plusieurs fois à la table des Serpentard pour interroger longuement Scorpius et son frère, sur les différentes épreuves.

— Et en Défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est vrai qu'on nous demande un Patronus? Parce que j'arrive seulement à faire une volute blanche quand je me concentre très fort sur Thomas. Mais ce n'est pas un patronus corporel… Vous pensez que ça passera?

— Non, avait soupiré Albus en mangeant son dessert. On ne demande pas ça à des cinquièmes année. Papa l'a eu parce que la rumeur disait qu'il en était capable et c'était un point bonus, je crois.

— Ce sont les septièmes années qui doivent être capable de faire apparaître un Patronus, corrigea Scorpius.

— Il prend quelle forme, le tien? demanda Lily, les yeux brillants.

— Un diable de Tasmanie.

— C'est impressionnant, ça?

— Plutôt oui, dit Scorpius.

— En vrai, ça ressemble à un rat, rectifia Albus.

Le regard outré de son ami, fit rire Albus qui faillit s'étouffer dans son jus de citrouille. Lily partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui détendit l'atmosphère. Malheureusement, cette détente fut de courte durée et ils ne revirent plus Lily pendant de longues semaines, enfermée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec sa classe.

Comme chaque année, avec le stress grandissant des épreuves, un marché noir florissant se développa parmi les cinquième et les septième année pour vendre toutes sortes de produits destinés à augmenter soit la concentration soit à diminuer le besoin de sommeil. Albus et Scorpius en profitèrent pour revendre, en douce, et surtout au nez et à la barbe de Rose qui passait le plus clair de son temps à réviser, quelques potions et poudre de leur réserve personnelle. Ils firent un plein de gallions, surtout auprès des cinquième année qui passait ce genre d'épreuves pour la première fois. La dernière semaine avant les premiers tests, tous les cancres se précipitèrent sur les deux amis pour les supplier de les sortir du pétrin à l'aide d'une de leur petite potion magique.

Mais Scorpius fut un peu plus sérieux cette année. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu aucun mal à réussir tous ses examens, et qu'ils passaient tout le mois de juin à traîner avec Albus, cette année était différente car déjà il s'agissait de la dernière et surtout car, pour une fois, il avait un réel projet de vie. Les encouragements d'Harry Potter ne le quittaient plus et devenaient presque une obsession. Scorpius voulait devenir auror et pour avoir une chance de passer les examens, il devait pour une fois donner le maximum de ses capacités. Il se mit donc à réviser sérieusement sous les moqueries d'Albus qui se plaignit de l'absence de son meilleur ami pour ses coups en douce.

En réalité, Scorpius avait de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître son ami. Certes, sa bonne humeur et son humour n'avaient pas changé, mais Scorpius savait qu'il donnait le change en public. Car, en privé, il devenait de plus en plus sombre ou renfermé. Scorpius le connaissait assez pour savoir que l'affrontement avec Radcliffe ne l'avait pas satisfait. L'obsession de son enquête, tout au long de l'année, n'avait pas trouvé une conclusion satisfaisante et il était toujours en quête de réponse. Les A.S.P.I.C.S n'étaient pour lui qu'une formalité et même s'il n'avait jamais eu vraiment la tête aux études, il perdait tout intérêt pour les cours.

— Tu sais ce que tu veux faire après Poudlard? lui demanda Scorpius alors qu'il recevait l'horaires d'examens et les détails de la marche à suivre des épreuves.

— Oui, je crois que je me suis enfin décidé, dit-il rêveusement.

— Ah oui? Et tu veux faire quoi?

— Langue de Plomb.

Le silence choqué de Scorpius fut meublé par les instructios et conseils du professeur Londubat.

— Vous passerez la pratique le matin et la théorie l'après-midi. Pour ceux qui ont pris Astronomie, l'épreuve aura évidemment lieu la nuit. Je vous épargne l'éternel laïus sur la tricherie aux épreuves. Vous êtes en septième année, face à de fabuleux jeunes gens très brillants et pas à des trolls à la cervelle de larves. Sachez qu'en cas de tricherie, vous obtenez immédiatement un T à votre épreuve ce qui nuiera certainement à la carrière que vous aurez choisi pour l'avenir.

— Tu es sérieux? murmura Scorpius à Albus quand leur professeur eut le dos tourné.

— Très sérieux. C'est la seule chose à faire.

— Al…, soupira Scorpius. Ne me dis pas que tu choisis Langue de Plomb à cause de ce que Radcliffe t'a dit. Il était fou! s'énerva-t'il avant de croiser le regard sévère de Londubat.

— Je sais ce que je fais…, se contenta de répondre Albus.

Harry avait raison. Son fils était plus têtu qu'un hippogriffe et il n'eut plus l'occasion d'en rediscuter avec lui, trop pris par ses révisions.

Scorpius avait eu la bonne idée de prendre un maximum de cours ce qui impliquait aussi les cours obligatoire pour la carrière éventuelle d'un auror. Son premier examen, comme celui de Rose et Albus était pratique des potions et devait avoir lieu le lundi matin. Le dimanche après-midi, en voyant l'assiduité de Scorpius à ses révisions, Rose accepta enfin de travailler avec son petit-ami. Il fit répéter les gestes sous un chaudron imaginaire en répétant les ingrédients requis pour une potion de veritaserum ou de polynectar. Rose fronçait le nez à chaque fois qu'elle se trompait et Scorpius sursauta lorsqu'elle cria de rage en se trompant d'un ingrédient.

Rose les avait rejoints, en prétextant le bruit dans sa salle commune. Elle relisait deux ans de vieilles notes d'Albus prises pendant ses cours d'histoire. Elle s'était bouchée les oreilles et ses lèvres remuaient silencieusement en récitant les noms des Gobelins pendant leur première rébellion. Quand à Albus, ils ne l'avaient pas vu de la journée et ne le croisèrent que lorsqu'ils se décidèrent enfin à prendre leur dernier repas avant la première épreuve.

Dans le hall, en entrant dans la grande salle, ils assistèrent à l'entrée des examinateurs. Vieux et vieilles sorcières, ratatinés, ridés et marchant d'un pas lents, furent accueillis par la directrice qui les salua poliment.

— Ah! Minerva! s'exclama une voix particulièrement aigu.

Une longue sorcière, maigre dans un tas d'os, bouscula quelques uns de ses collègue pour tomber dans les bras de McGonagall qui sembla quelque peu contrarié par ces effusions surprises. Scorpius retint un éclat de rire en découvrant la tignasse blanchâtre et éparses de la vieille sorcière ainsi que ses culs de bouteilles qui lui servaient de lunettes. Elle était enroulée, comme du papier cadeaux, par d'innombrables châles terminés par une rangée de perles qui tintaient à chacun de ses pas claudiquant.

— Sybille, dit le professeur McGonagall en la repoussant gentiment. J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop éprouvant.

— Oh non! Bien entendu, je m'étais préparé à l'averse qui nous accueille à la grille après notre transplanage. Dans les feuilles de thé voyez-vous. J'avais bien sûr pris un parapluie.

Dehors, le ciel n'avait jamais été aussi clair et dégagé qu'en ce début de juin. McGonagall sonda le ciel bleu par les fenêtre avant de pousser un soupir.

— Tant mieux pour vous!

— C'est elle qui va faire passer les épreuves de Divinations?! s'exclama scandalisée Rose. Maman m'a toujours dit que ce n'était qu'une mystificatrice.

— J'ai hâte…, dit Scorpius avec sarcasme.

Rose se tourna vivement vers lui tandis que les examinateurs entraient dans la grande salle pour apprécier le repas du soir.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as pris Divination…

— Comme Albus.

— Mais pourquoi?

Scorpius dévisagea Albus qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

— Parce que ça nous amuse…, répondit-il d'une voix blasée.

Au milieu de tous les élèves qui devaient passer leurs épreuves, le lendemain, l'ambiance du repas était assez morose. Scorpius contempla plusieurs élèves entourés d'une muraille de livres qu'ils espéraient sans doute engloutir en une seule nuit.

La soirée qui suivit ne fut pas très détendue, non plus. Rita s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, fuyant le plus possible la compagnie du couple qu'elle considérait comme indécent et frivole. Tout cela parce qu'elle les avait surpris une fois à se peloter dans le canapé. Scorpius resta éveillé tard dans la nuit, relisant la même ligne depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure. Il aurait pu aller se coucher depuis longtemps mais il voulait être là, près de Rose qui suait sur ses rouleaux de parchemins, pour la soutenir, jusqu'au bout. Ils ne partirent se coucher que lorsque la dernière bûche s'éteignit dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, les septième année devinrent plus tendus que jamais. Scorpius dût empêcher deux crises de nerfs de Rose rien qu'entre leur dortoir et la Grande Salle. Il croisa Lily et Thomas en train de se crier dessus à propos d'une date inexacte, en se disputant l'épais ouvrage de Batilda Tourdesac pour la vérifier. Les seuls parfaitement détendus étaient Albus et Hugo qui plaisantèrent gaiement parmi les mines défaites de tous les futurs diplômés qui se mirent à envier leur intellect illimité. Au même moment, Rose éclata en sanglot au-dessus de ses toast et deux élèves durent s'encourir pour aller vomir aux toilettes. Scorpius avait hâte que tout se termine.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, les cinquième et les septième année se rassemblèrent dans le hall d'entrée tandis que les autres élèves se rendaient à leurs cours. Hugo leva le pouce en passant devant sa soeur et ses amis en lâchant sur leur passage un "Bonne chance, les gars!". Scorpius se dit qu'il ne leur avait jamais dit une chose aussi gentille. Les cinquième année furent ensuite invités à entrer dans la Grande Salle aménagé pour l'occasion pour passer leur tests d'Histoire. Lily adressa un regard paniqué à sa cousine qui essaya de lui sourire pour la rassurer. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur la dernière classe de cinquième année, le professeur Londubat appela les septième pour les faire entrer dans une autre salle de classe, agrandie et aménagée pour leurs épreuves de potions.

Chaque membre de sa maison fut appelé par ordre alphabétique. Scorpius fut le premier appelé, laissant derrière lui Albus et Rose qui l'encouragèrent de petits sourires timides. Bien que confiant, Scorpius sentit le stress l'envahir en voyant les quatre tables alignées devant plusieurs examinateurs munis de parchemins et de plumes. Scorpius se plaça devant la table du milieu, celle des Serpentard, encadré par Rita qui tourna la tête lorsqu'il essaya de croiser son regard pour se rassurer et un élève de Gryffondor dont il avait complètement oublié le nom. On leur demanda de confectionner la première étape de la potion de polynectar. Scorpius fut l'un des premiers à déverser les flacons dans son chaudron en allumant celui-ci d'un geste expert. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus facile et il en fut presque déçu. Lorsque l'examinateur leur demanda de s'écarter et de prendre un échantillon, Scorpius n'eut aucun doute sur la note qu'il allait recevoir. Elle serait maximale.

— Alors? demanda Albus. Polynectar, je suppose?

— Potter Albus! annonça l'examinateur.

— Les yeux bandés, commenta Scorpius en poussant son ami vers la salle d'épreuve.

L'épreuve théorique de potion de l'après-midi fut tout aussi facile pour les deux Serpentards qui eurent finis en avance. Scorpius jeta un coup d'oeil à Rose qui écrivait avec frénésie, ne quittant pas sa feuille des yeux une seule seconde. Lorsque le gong de fin retentit dans la Grande Salle, elle leva sa plume au dernier moment et relisait encore lorsque l'examinateur lui reprit sa copie.

— Ça a été? demanda Scorpius en s'approchant de Rose.

— Je crois, dit-elle avec très peu d'assurance. Je me suis peut-être trompée de grammes pour la poudre de pieuvre. C'est cinquante ou soixante?

— Quarante…

Le deuxième jour fut consacré à l'étude des sortilèges. Scorpius n'eut aucun mal à détruire son pan de rocher d'un simple sort informulé. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait eu beaucoup d'occasion de tester ces sorts de destructions. L'examinatrice, une vieille sorcière boudinée dans sa robe, avait l'air ravie de ses résultats, même couverte de poussière de plâtre. Rose sortit de la salle d'examen théorique, plutôt confiante et ils passèrent la soirée à répéter les formules de métamorphose pour les tester ensuite silencieusement.

Scorpius et Albus passèrent les épreuves suivantes comme un jeu terriblement facile. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à transformer des parties de leur corps en pattes d'animaux exotiques, ou de trouver de minuscule planète sur leurs cartes d'Astronomie à l'aide de leur télescope. Scorpius eut cependant un peu plus de mal pour la botanique et la défense contre les force du mal. Il avait fort heureusement eut la lumineuse idée de réviser ces deux matières (surtout la défense) pour obtenir la meilleure note possible. La défense contre les forces du mal était un A.S.P.C.S. à obtenir absolument pour envisager à devenir auror et il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un 'effort exceptionel'. Pour cet examen, ce fut Rose qui l'aida cette fois-ci. Il réussit à faire apparaître son Patronus en repensant à ces nuits avec Rose, blottie dans ses bras et il renforça la puissance de son bouclier. Au moment de l'examen pratique, il réussit à arracher une exclamation de surprise impressionnée de l'examinateur lorsqu'il pétrifia en une fraction de seconde le strangulot qui se jetait sur lui.

Après l'examen de botanique, Rose fut séparée d'Albus et Scorpius pour leurs autres cours à choix. Lorsque les deux amis durent attendre de passer la pratique de Divination, Scorpius se demanda soudain pourquoi il avait pris cette matière idiote. A l'époque, cela devait les avoir fait rire de prendre ce cours bancale dont il ne croyait rien. A présent, Scorpius avait l'impression de perdre son temps et enviait les élèves de troisième année qui prenait leurs heures de pauses près du lac scintillant sous le soleil éclatant.

— Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on a pris cette matière? demanda-t'il en observant les un groupe de troisième année avec l'envie de leur crier de faire moins de bruit.

— Parce que c'est drôle et que ça fait passer le temps.

— C'est la dernière fois que je suis une de tes idées farfelues, répliqua Scorpius sans réfléchir.

— En effet, c'est la dernière fois…

— Quoi?

— C'est notre dernière année, dit Albus en feuilletant son livre de Divination, "_Le troisième oeil_". Dans peu de temps, on suivra des voies différentes.

Scorpius dévisagea son ami, soudain très inquiet. Le ton de sa voix ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait beau rester concentré sur les pages qu'il tournait machinalement, son air neutre et terriblement froid ne trompait personne. Scorpius avait une boule dans le ventre et elle n'était pas dûe au stress. Sous ses paroles innocentes, Albus lui avait lancé un véritable reproche ou une sentence qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

— T'es en train de me dire qu'on ne sera plus ami…

— Non, pas tout de suite. Mais tôt ou tard… La carrière, le job de rêve, la fille, la famille. La vie te tend les bras.

— Al…

— Malefoy Scorpius! appela la voix chevrotante de Trelawney.

Scorpius se leva à contre-coeur et entra dans la salle; Pendant toute l'épreuve (qu'il échoua lamentablement en décrivant une chèvre à lunettes dans sa boule de cristal), il ne cessait de repenser aux paroles d'Albus. Il était son meilleur ami depuis leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express… Comment pouvait-il penser, un seul instant, qu'ils se perdraient de vue? Al changeait… ou était-ce lui? Etait-il jaloux de sa relation avec Rose. L'avait-il délaissé ces derniers temps? Scorpius était perdu, au milieu de toutes ces interrogations qui n'avaient aucune réponse évidente, face au silence fermé de son ami. En tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose: il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à son amitié avec Albus.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, il était sûr d'avoir un Piètre à cet examen. Mais il s'en fichait royalement. Albus entra juste après lui, les deux seuls fous à avoir pris Divination. Scorpius croisa le regard de son meilleur ami qui lui sourit timidement. Cela rassura profondément le Serpentard qui se convainquit que rien ne pouvait changer au point de détruire son amitié avec Albus.

— Mr Malefoy, appela une voix dans son dos.

Un horrible frisson de dégoût le parcourut et il ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver face au professeur Parkinson lorsqu'il se décida à se retourner. Avec son départ de la maison, il avait constaté le changement d'attitude du professeur de potion. Elle avait dû apprendre ses frasques de la bouche de son père et elle n'avait pas tardé à le radier de sa liste de chouchous. Scorpius ne s'en était pas plaint, au contraire. Mais le sourire mièvre qu'elle lui adressait, à présent, ne présageait rien de bon.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Parkinson releva le ton impertinent de son élève mais ne fit aucun commentaire si ce n'était un léger pincement de ses fines lèvres.

— Comment s'est passé votre examen? demanda-t'elle sur un ton maternel qui sonnait faux.

— Comme si cela vous intéressait…

Scorpius savait qu'il dépassait les bornes mais ils étaient en train de passer leurs A.S.P.I.C. et il ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié des points qu'il pouvait apporter à sa maison. Dans un peu moins d'un mois, il n'aurait plus jamais le grand déplaisir de se retrouver face au professeur Parkinson. Il n'allait plus prendre de gants.

Le professeur de potion comprit, elle aussi, qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de jouer la comédie. Elle perdit son sourire et toisa Scorpius comme s'il était un insecte qu'elle devait écraser sous son talon, le plus vite possible.

— J'ai un message pour vous… de la part de vos parents.

Le coeur de Scorpius manqua un battement mais il ne montra rien. Face au silence du jeune homme, Parkinson poursuivit:

— Il vous fait dire qu'ils acceptent que vous reveniez au manoir.

Scorpius s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette nouvelle. Le choc passé, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Il est sérieux?

— Oui, il veut bien que vous reveniez à ses conditions, bien entendu.

— Qui sont?

— Vous allez bientôt sortir de Poudlard, il vous rappelle votre devoir envers votre famille. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vagabonder toute votre vie au milieu des moldus. Ce n'est pas une vie, Scorpius.

Le dernier commentaire de la grande perche le fit frémir. Il serra les poings en se forçant à ne pas exploser comme il en avait l'habitude.

— Et il vous envoie pour me dire ça. Il était trop lâche pour venir me voir, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

— Vous manquez à votre mère, ajouta Parkinson pour désamorcer la tempête qui s'annonçait.

Scorpius sentit sa volonté faiblir en entendant parler de sa mère. Il imagina son visage larmoyant le suppliant de ne pas partir. Il pourrait faire l'effort, pour elle. Avant. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de choisir méticuleusement ses mots.

— Vous direz à mon père que je décline son offre généreuse, dit-il. Et qu'il ne se tracasse pas pour mon avenir, j'ai décidé de devenir auror.

— Vous êtes pas sérieux? s'exclama Parkinson.

— Pour une fois, si.

Parkinson le dévisagea un moment, en silence. L'expression de Scorpius était déterminée. Il soutint son regard, la défiant de dénigrer son choix de carrière. Les épaules du professeur s'affaisèrent légèrement.

— Bon, j'aurais au moins essayer.

Elle tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir de son petit pas coincé. Avant de passer les portes de la Grande Salle où les cinquième années passaient leurs examens théorique de potion, elle se tourna, une dernière fois, vers son ancien élève.

— Vous n'avez rien à dire à votre mère.

— A elle, je lui enverrai un hiboux, rétorqua Scorpius.

Scorpius contempla Parkinson disparaître, contenant, avec peine, la colère qui montait en lui. Elle disparut aussitôt lorsqu'Albus ressortit de la salle d'examen.

— Tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu me salu…

Scorpius s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de son ami. Il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses doigts tremblaient sur la poignée de la porte. Albus était pâle comme un linge et il demeura paralysé pendant une bonne minute.

— Vieux, ça va? s'inquiéta Scorpius.

Albus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais songe. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son ami, il avait repris des couleurs et lui souriait en rajustant ses lunettes.

— Oui, tout va bien.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, là-dedans? Tu as vu un sinistros? plaisanta Scorpius.

— Ouais… Enfin, non. J'ai complètement foiré, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'échouer.

Il eut un sourire un peu forcé et Scorpius le dévisagea longuement.

— Tu es sûr que ça va?

— Oui, t'en fais pas. On va manger un morceau?

OoO

Rose passa son dernier examen pratique sous les applaudissements des examinateurs. Pour l'épreuve du cours de soins aux créatures magiques, le professeur Frangsac lui demanda s'il était vrai qu'elle avait été choisie par un griffon et Rose le lui prouva en chevauchant son lion géant. Elle dévoila, sous les yeux ébahis de ses professeurs, la particularité cachée de ces créatures extraordinaires en transplanant sur plusieurs mètres au-dessus du parc du château. Elle atterrit sous les applaudissements et les compliments des examinateurs. Au moins à cet examen, elle était sûre d'obtenir un Optimal.

Elle avait travaillé dure depuis leur aventure jusqu'à la source et la proposition d'Oncle Harry l'avait motivé encore plus à réussir tous ses A.S.P.I.C. Elle avait été étonnée qu'il lui parle de la formation d'auror. Elle avait protesté en ne se sentant pas digne d'une telle carrière. Mais lorsque Harry lui avait rappelé sa victoire face à un Basilic, elle n'avait pu le contredire plus longtemps.

De ce qu'elle avait retiré de toute cette expérience terriblement dangereuse était la peur, surtout lorsqu'elle était perchée dans le vide. Mais ce n'était pas la même peur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait failli sauté de la Tour d'Astronomie. Alors qu'elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au rebord du puits, elle avait eu envie de vivre, de toute ses forces. Elle ne pouvait nier non plus le frisson d'excitation qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle serrait l'épée de Gryffondor dans ses mains. Peut-être qu'Oncle Harry avait raison, elle était peut-être faite pour devenir auror.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Scorpius. Elle avait cette étrange peur de décevoir en cas d'échec. Elle gardait ce secret au fond de son esprit, tout comme ce qu'elle avait découvert dans la salle aux inscriptions étranges.

Avec son cerveau de petit génie, Hugo avait été le seul à comprendre. Rose avait deviné grâce aux souvenirs de Godric Gryffondor dans la pensine. Cette information était dangereuse et Rose savait qu'elle devait la garder cacher. Hugo le savait aussi, sinon il s'en serait vanté depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent le temps de parler seuls à seuls, Rose eut la conversation la plus sérieuse qu'elle n'ait jamais eu avec son idiot de petit frère. Ils se mirent d'accord pour ne parler à personne de leur découverte.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur tout dernier examen, les élèves se précipitèrent hors de leurs classes ou de la Grande Salle dans l'ivresse d'en avoir enfin terminé. Les septième années étaient particulièrement bruyant en célébrant la fin imminente de leur scolarité. Plusieurs groupes organisaient déjà des fêtes dans leur salle commune respective. Rose accompagna Scorpius, Lily, Thomas et Hugo dans le parc de Poudlard ensoleillé. Hugo avait chapardé des bièraubeurre dans les cuisines et des jus de citrouille bien frais. Ils s'installèrent près du lac et discutèrent joyeusement comme si les évènements du mois dernier n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

— Où est Albus? demanda Lily.

— Je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous mais il s'est précipité à la bibliothèque, encore! ronchonna Scorpius en buvant une bonne rasade de jus de citrouille.

— Je le trouve plutôt distant, dit Rose.

— Il a foiré Divination, apparemment ça l'a rendu malade. Il doit bûcher sur ses bouquins pour savoir ce qu'il lui a échappé, rit Scorpius.

— On parle bien de Divination? dit Hugo en essayant de déviser une bièraubeurre. Moi, à sa place, j'essaierai de trouver le moyen de persuader cette vieille chouette que je suis le nouvel élu condamné à sauver tous les verracrasses de l'esclavage.

— Avec Trelawney, rien de plus facile…, ajouta Scorpius avec un sourire mauvais.

Il partirent dans un grand éclat de rire et restèrent à profiter de cette chaude journée de juin jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Les derniers jours à Poudlard, Rose les passa avec Scorpius. Ils firent une sortie romantique à Pré-Au-Lard, la dernière. Ils passèrent leur temps à flâner de boutiques en boutiques en échangeant de longs baisers entre deux achats. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à profiter de la fin de l'année. La chaleur étouffante et la fin des examens avaient inciter tout le monde à profiter de cette sortie et Rose avait croisé plusieurs élèves mangeant des glaces dans les rues pavés.

Hagrid vint lui parler de Raymar. Rose imagina le griffon dans la maison de ses parents, dans leur jardin minuscule. Il serait malheureux mais tout autant sans sa maîtresse. Hagrid la rassura. Raymar pouvait supporter la séparation. Il était plus heureux au château et le garde-chasse prendrait soin de l'animal légendaire.

— Si tu as besoin d'aide, il viendra toujours. Après tout, c'est toi qui a prouvé que les griffons pouvaient transplaner.

Hagrid serra contre son coeur son élève préférée et Rose passa les dernières heures à faire voler son fidèle compagnon avant une très longue période.

Tout autour d'eux, le temps était au beau fixe et l'atmosphère joyeuse jusqu'aux résultats des examens des autres années. Les cinquième et septième année ne les recevraient que pendant les vacances par courrier. Rose se dit qu'elle pouvait ainsi profiter pleinement de ses derniers jours dans cette école qui allait tellement lui manquer. Poudlard était un deuxième foyer pour elle, comme pour tous les autres élèves. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall annonça la victoire de la maison Gryffondor pour la Coupe des quatre maisons, Rose ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Lily et elle, fondirent en larme en s'enlaçant sous les exclamations joyeuses de leur maison. Ils n'avaient plus gagner la coupe depuis des années face aux Serpentards. Cette année, ils avaient réussi grâce à leur victoire au Quidditch et aux poignées de points qu'Albus et Scorpius avaient fait perdre à leur maison. Rose finissait sa scolarité avec le trophée de Quidditch et celui des maisons. Elle ne pouvait espérer une plus belle fin. Tandis que la Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor pour le banquet de fin d'année, Rose pleurait des larmes de joies et de tristesse, tout comme Lily qui devait dire au revoir à sa meilleure amie qu'elle ne croiserait plus dans les couloirs, les prochaines années.

Lorsque Rose releva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard, Scorpius leva son verre dans sa direction avec un sourire. Rose lui répondit de même. Elle était émue, elle partait de Poudlard. Mais en contemplant le visage souriant et amoureux de Scorpius, elle se dit qu'elle ne partait pas toute seule.

Rose passa sa dernière nuit à Poudlard dans la chambre de Scorpius. Ils montèrent juste après le festin pour profiter des dernières heures d'intimité ensemble. Ils ne savaient pas quand ils allaient se revoir et quand ils pourraient dormir dans le même lit. Une fois dans la chambre du Serpentard, Rose se jeta littéralement sur lui. L'abstinence de la période d'examens et l'imminence de leur départ avait attisé le brasier en elle. Rose s'accrocha à ses épaules en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Scorpius la souleva du sol en la serrant dans ses bras. Ils tournoyèrent en riant pour finir par tomber dans les draps fraîchement remplacés par les elfes de maison. Rose était assise sur Scorpius qui riait toujours, détendu. Emerveillée par son expression, elle caressa son front, ses joues, ses lèvres. Elle sentit une bouffée de désir, ou était-ce autre chose?

— C'est fou ce que je t'... , commença-t'elle dans un souffle.

Rose s'interrompit, retenant les derniers mots qui avait failli jaillir de sa bouche.

— Tu quoi? demanda Scorpius avec un sourire narquois.

— Rien, répondit Rose en rougissant.

Scorpius se redressa en maintenant la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Il semblait terriblement heureux et souriait comme un bêta.

— Tu allais le dire, pas vrai?

— Non! dit Rose en se cachant le visage de ses mains.

— Si, tu allais le dire, j'en suis sûr.

— J'allais dire "c'est fou ce que je te désire", voilà. C'est ça.

Scorpius pris ses poignets pour lui permettre de l'embrasser à nouveau.

— Menteuse, dit-il avec un sourire plus coquin.

Il libéra ses poignets pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et déposer un baiser très tendre sur ses lèvres.

— Moi aussi, je te désire, plus que tout.

Ils firent l'amour, doucement, tendrement en se chuchotant des mots doux et en se promettant le monde.

Scorpius finit par s'endormir et Rose écouta sa respiration profonde un moment avant de se lever du lit. Elle ramassa ses vêtements et contempla son petit-ami une dernière fois, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, avant de sortir discrètement de sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de se réveiller dans son lit avec le professeur Flitwick qui viendrait aux premières lueurs du jour pour inspecter les chambres. Et puis, elle avait encore sa valise à faire.

En ouvrant la porte de sa propre chambre, Rose remarqua immédiatement l'intrus. Elle découvrit Albus, avachi sur sa chaise de bureau, ses longs cheveux noirs défaits, la cravate défaite et la tête entre ses mains.

— Albus? s'exclama à mi-voix Rose. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Son cousin leva brusquement la tête et Rose fut horrifiée par son teint blême. Son expression était horrifiée, triste et son regard un peu embué.

— Je viens…, commença-t'il maladroitement en essayant de se lever.

Il trébucha sur la chaise qui tomba dans un bruit sourd et Rose dût se précipiter sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'étaler de tout son long sur la moquette. En saisissant son cousin par le bras, elle put sentir son haleine qui puait le Whisky Pur-Feu.

— Tu as bu?!

— Juste un peu, bredouilla-t'il. J'en avais besoin pour te parler.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Elle le fit s'asseoir dans son lit en espérant qu'il ne vomisse pas dans ses draps propres. Albus avait un regard de fou qui l'effraya au plus haut point. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

— Il faut...il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

— Tu veux que j'aille chercher Scorpius? demanda-t'elle.

Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir supporter son cousin dans cet état.

— Non! s'exclama Albus en retenant Rose qui se dirigeait vers la porte. Surtout pas! Non! Je t'en prie. Je dois te parler à toi et à toi seule.

— Tu me fais peur Albus…

— Je sais.

Il renifla, visiblement dans un état d'angoisse effrayant. Ses mains tremblaient et Rose n'était pas sûre que cela soit dû à l'alcool dans son sang. Il prit plusieurs grandes coulées d'air avant de se redresser pour la regarder dans les yeux.

— Ce que je dois te dire est terrible, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus assurée. Il faut que tu me promettes de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre.

— Albus, je ne suis pas sûre que…

— Promets-le moi, s'il te plaît, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte.

— D'accord! Si c'est ce que tu veux. D'accord, je t'écoute.

La promesse de Rose sembla rassuré le Serpentard. Il baissa, à nouveau la tête, terrassé par les émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il serra ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler.

— Très bien… Assis-toi, s'il te plaît.


	35. Je t'aime

35

JE T'AIME

* * *

C'est inadmissible, Mr Malefoy! s'écria le professeur Flitwick.

Scorpius se tenait au milieu de sa chambre et du chaos qu'il avait étalé au sol pour préparer sa valise, toujours dans son uniforme. Comme pour chaque fin d'année, le sous-directeur était entré sans se faire prier pour inspecter la chambre d'un des préfets-en-chef. Les yeux du petit professeur s'écarquillèrent de fureur face au pile de vêtements roulés en boule les coins, la pile de livres sur laquelle il manqua de trébucher et l'odeur encore persistante de tabac froid qui semblait s'être incrustée dans le papier peint.

Il lui hurla dessus pendant une bonne demi-heure en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Scorpius retint un fou rire lorsque sa petite tête dépassa à peine son couvre-lit tandis qu'il le grondait pour son attitude tout au long de l'année.

— Soyez magnanime, professeur, c'est la dernière fois que vous me faites un sermon.

— Encore heureux, Mr Malefoy! Vous êtes l'élève qui m'aura causé le plus de crises de nerfs et j'ai connu les jumeaux Weasley. Rangez-moi cette chambre de fond en comble avant que le train ne vous emporte loin de cette école.

— Moi aussi, vous allez me manquer, professeur, répondit Malefoy avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

Le petit professeur claqua la porte en sortant et Scorpius put enfin laisser échapper son éclat de rire. Il obéit tout de même à Flitwick et commença à ramasser ses vieilles chaussettes noires fourrées en boule sous son lit.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos, il se demanda si Flitwick n'était pas revenu avec un autre de ses traits d'esprits pour le sermonner. Il sourit en découvrant Rose franchir le seuil, portant des habits de tous les jours.

— Super! dit-il ravi. Tu m'aides à faire ma valise. Je me suis fais engueuler par Flitwick, encore. Il devrait avoir l'habitude après sept ans.

Rose ne répondit pas. Elle était entrée dans la chambre, avait refermé la porte et n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Scorpius rangea son manuel de potion dans sa valise avant de se tourner vers sa petite-amie. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Ça va?

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Scorpius délaissa ses bagages, shoota sur un amas de linge et s'approcha de Rose. Il lui releva le visage en écartant ses mèches rousses rebelles et constata que ses yeux étaient rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré toute la nuit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

— Scorpius…, dit-elle presque dans un murmure. Il faut qu'on se sépare.

— Quoi?

Scorpius demeura figé. Il contemplait les yeux larmoyants de Rose qui semblaient le supplier silencieusement. Sa main était suspendue sur sa joue, dans une caresse avortée. Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, fit un pas en arrière puis se mit à rire.

— C'est une blague, pas vrai. C'est très drôle!

— Ce n'est pas une blague. Je suis très sérieuse, Scorpius.

Le ton de Rose était dure, sans aucune émotion. Tout le contraire de son visage et de sa posture. Elle transpirait le regret, l'amertume et la tristesse. Scorpius ne pouvait pas croire les mots qu'elles venaient de prononcer. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

Pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Rose s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa manche et mit sa main sur la poignée dans l'intention de quitter la chambre. Scorpius referma la porte dans un claquement sec.

— Attends. Explique-moi. On peut discuter? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu en viennes à cette décision? dit-il en essayant de maîtriser les trémolos de sa voix et la colère qui montait déjà en lui.

— Il ne s'est rien passé! trancha Rose de ce même ton dur. C'est fini, c'est tout.

Elle tira plus fort sur la poignée et Scorpius la referma aussitôt.

— On ne quitte pas les gens comme ça, Rose. Tu me dois une explication. C'est complètement… absurde! s'exclama-t'il.

Rose ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de le dévisager, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, les lèvres tremblantes. Scorpius ne supporta pas de la voir ainsi. Il se pressa contre elle et essuya ses joues trempées. Il l'embrassa doucement et Rose laissa échapper un sanglot qui lui déchira le coeur. Elle secouait la tête par la négative en fermant les yeux et Scorpius la contemplait, impuissant, se débattre avec sa décision. Il avait cette odieuse certitude que quoiqu'il puisse lui dire, rien ne pourrait l'atteindre et la faire changer d'avis.

— Laisse-moi partir, dit-elle faiblement.

— Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Tu dois me le dire, Rose. Dis-moi pourquoi…

— On n'a...on n'a aucun avenir, toi et moi.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries?! s'écria Scorpius.

Il s'écarta de Rose en faisant les cent pas. C'était lui, à présent, qui secouait la tête de déni.

— C'est vrai, Scorpius! dit Rose avec plus de force. Nos familles sont trop différentes. Ça ne peut pas marcher toi et moi.

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

— Maintenant que Poudlard, c'est fini, dit-elle encore. Nos chemins de vies vont se séparer. Tu ne trouverais pas ta place dans ma famille.

— Ton père m'a serré la main! cria Scorpius, fou de rage.

— Ce n'est qu'une poignée de main. Ils ne t'accepteront jamais.

— C'est n'importe quoi…

Scorpius shoota dans son matériel de potions et son chaudron vola contre le mur.

— Tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi.

Les mots de Rose le brisèrent plus sûrement que n'importe quel sortilège impardonnable. Toute colère s'était volatilisé à l'instant même où elle prononça ce dernier argument. Ils se scrutèrent dans un silence de mort. Rose se tenait toujours contre le mur, près de la porte, prête à partir à tout moment. Scorpius n'avait plus la force de riposter. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcé à haute voix, il les avait pensé un nombre incalculable de fois. Il repensait à sa famille, son héritage de mangemort et de Serpentard. Il n'était pas aussi courageux qu'Albus ou n'importe quel enfant Weasley ou Potter. Son père était un Malefoy. Il buvait, fumait, couchait à gauche et à droite. Il avait mené une vie décousue, avant Rose. Il avait cru pouvoir changer, se montrer digne d'elle. Il s'était trompé apparemment. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit, il n'était pas assez bien pour Rose Weasley.

— Ce n'est pas grave, ajouta Rose d'une voix mal assurée. On a essayé, on s'est trompé. C'est tout.

Scorpius se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il n'osait plus croiser son regard. Il aurait voulu lui dire de se taire, qu'elle ne faisait que l'enfoncer mais il n'était plus capable de prononcer le moindre mot.

— Ce n'est pas grave, répéta-t'elle comme pour s'en convaincre. Ça arrive.

— Alors, c'est vraiment fini, réussit-il enfin à dire.

Il l'entendit renifler.

— Ça ne pourra jamais fonctionner, dit-elle tristement.

— Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça? dit-il en relevant une dernière fois, les yeux sur elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, même si elle pleurait encore. La lumière du petit matin qui passait par les carreaux de sa fenêtre illuminait une partie de ses cheveux. Ses yeux bleus gonflés, larmoyant le contemplait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Scorpius se dit, avec un certain cynisme, que ce devait être le cas.

— Je suis désolée.

Rose ouvrit la porte et sortit sans adieux, laissant Scorpius seul avec son chagrin.

— Moi aussi, dit-il d'une voix amère alors que la porte se referma derrière elle.

Il demeura un moment silencieux, la tête vide. Mais lorsqu'il repensa aux paroles de Rose, il poussa un hurlement de rage en se levant d'un bond pour frapper plusieurs fois le mur près de son lit. Les mains en sang, il tomba sur le sol et se permit enfin de pleurer.

oOo

Son dernier voyage de retour dans le Poudlard Express fut le pire de toute sa scolarité. Rose prit soin d'éviter le plus possible Scorpius qui restait aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Au moment de monter dans le train, elle croisa le regard de son cousin qui lui fit un bref signe de tête. Elle n'eut pas la force et l'envie de lui répondre.

Elle passa les longues heures du retour dans un des derniers compartiments avec Lily et Thomas. Ils s'étonnèrent de l'absence de Scorpius et Albus mais Rose ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions. Elle demeura très silencieuse, laissant son esprit vagabonder dans ses souvenirs, le visage rivé sur la fenêtre qui dévoilait le paysage écossais qu'elle ne reverrait plus. Elle n'eut aucun appétit lorsque Lily revint de sa collecte auprès du chariot à friandise. Elle se sentait vide.

Elle essayait le plus possible de ne pas penser à Scorpius. A chaque fois que sa cousine prononçait son nom, Rose sentait un douleur incroyable lui serrer le coeur, comme un coup de poignard muet et extrêmement douloureux. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer, pas maintenant. En réalité, elle ne le pourrait jamais. Personne ne pouvait comprendre et elle se sentait écrasée par un poids invisible qui la poursuiverait sans doute, toute sa vie. Toute cette souffrance était inimaginable. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela pour Chase lorsqu'elle l'avait vu avec d'autres filles. C'était cela l'amour? Elle se désola de s'en rendre compte que maintenant, alors qu'elle venait de le perdre.

Lorsque le train ralentit à l'approche de la gare de King's Cross, Rose songea que jamais elle n'avait eu si peu envie d'en descendre. Ce pas sur le quai sonnait le glas de ses années à Poudlard ainsi que de sa courte histoire d'amour avec Scorpius. Mais Rose imita sa cousine et son petit-ami. Elle prit sa valise et descendit du wagon. Sur le quai, elle se retourna une dernière fois sur le train qui l'avait emmené chaque année à Poudlard. Elle remercia silencieusement la machine pour toutes ces années de bonheur.

Le poinçonneur leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient franchir sans risque la barrière magique entre les quais 9 et 10 et Rose fut la première à se mêler à la foule de moldus de la gare de King's Cross. Elle aperçut, en premier, son père, qui avait essayé d'adopter un look branché avec une veste de motard. Ron Weasley fit de grands gestes en direction de ses enfants, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hermione était à ses côtés, près des chariots qu'ils avaient préparé pour porter leurs bagages. Ginny se tenait juste derrière elle, un grand chapeau de plage sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

— Rose! Hugo! appela Ron en se précipitant vers ses enfants pour les serrer dans ses bras.

— Albus! cria Ginny derrière lui.

Lily s'était déjà précipité dans les bras de sa mère et Thomas avait rejoint ses propres parents. Rose se retourna et aperçut Albus et Scorpius fendre la foule pour les rejoindre. Elle se retourna vivement en portant toute son attention à son père et à sa mère.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir? demanda Hugo en sortant sa console moldue qui marchait enfin.

— Tu verras, répondit Hermione.

Elle serra sa fille dans ses bras en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

— Ça va les garçons? demanda Ginny lorsqu'Albus et Scorpius se mêlèrent au petit groupe.

Toujours dans les bras de sa mère, Rose jeta un coup d'oeil à Scorpius. Celui-ci tournait résolument la tête vers sa tante.

— On a faim, répondit Albus en baillant.

— Tu viens à la maison, Scorpius? demanda Ginny. On a préparé une chambre pour toi, si tu veux.

— C'est très gentil, Mrs. Potter, répondit-il. Ça ira. J'ai une amie moldue qui va m'héberger pendant quelques temps. Mais je viendrais volontier vous rendre visite, à l'occasion.

Rose se demanda s'il déclinait l'invitation de sa tante par peur de la croiser chez eux pendant les vacances. Cette idée lui fit très mal. Rose ne remarqua pas le regard de sa mère qui passa de sa fille à Scorpius.

— Alors les amoureux, s'exclama Ron en s'adressant à Scorpius. Ça ne va pas être trop dur d'être séparé?

— Ron, le coupa Hermione dans un murmure.

— Quoi?

— Tais-toi!

Scorpius fixa ses chaussures quelques secondes dans un silence gêné. Rose ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le regarder. Elle attendait, avec angoisse, le moment où il allait partir, ce moment où il allait disparaître peut-être à jamais de sa vie.

— Je vous laisse, dit-il gêné. Passez de bonne vacances.

Hugo serra la main de Scorpius dans un check particulier qu'ils avaient dû mettre au point dans son labo. Lily se jeta dans les bras du Serpentard en retenant ses larmes.

— Tu vas me manquer, petit Lily, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il tendit sa main vers Ron qui l'accepta volontiers en une poignée de main virile. Lorsqu'il voulut faire de même pour Hermione et Ginny, les deux mères repoussèrent sa main pour le serrer dans leurs bras. Ginny lui frotta le dos comme elle le faisait avec chacun de ses enfants.

— Tu es toujours le bienvenu à la maison…

— Merci, Mrs Potter.

Lorsqu'il se dégagea, il se tourna vers Albus. Les deux amis se sourirent longuement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Scorpius serra Albus dans ses bras et il lui dit quelques choses à l'oreille que Rose n'entendit pas.

Enfin, ce fut son tour. Il aurait été étrange que Scorpius s'en aille sans lui dire au revoir et lorsqu'il se présenta face à elle, son regard plongé dans le sien, elle retint son souffle. Elle avait envie de lui dire mille chose, de le toucher, de le retenir mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Les lèvres de Scorpius esquisèrent un bref sourire.

— Prends soin de toi, réussit-il à dire.

Il n'y eut aucun contact. Il ne la serra pas dans ses bras, ne lui fit pas la bise, pas même une poignée de main. Il prononça ces quatre petits mots et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre de même, il prit la cage de Guenièvre, empoigna sa valise et partit.

Rose le regarda disparaître dans la foule, impuissante. Bientôt, les parents décidèrent qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ron, Hermione et Rose en tête, poussant un chariot où s'empilaient les valises de leurs enfants, le petit groupe se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la Gare.

— L'ambiance était bizarre, fit remarquer Ron avec son tact habituel. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous? demanda-t'il à sa fille.

Rose ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

— Ron, voyons! dit Hermione. Tu n'as pas remarqué? C'est fini, murmura-t'elle à son oreille.

— Comment ça "fini"? (Il remarqua alors l'expression de tristesse de sa fille) Oh! Déjà?

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ma puce, dit Ron pour se rattraper. Dix de perdus… Non, un de perdus, dix de retrouver! Pas vrai? demanda-t'il à sa femme.

Celle-ci leva les yeux aux ciels en dirigeant Hugo qui manqua de se cogner à une colonne, les yeux rivés sur son jeu.

Rose, qui écoutait distraitement ses parents, fit soudain volte-face en s'encourut dans la Gare. Elle ne se retourna pas lorsque son père cria son nom. Lorsqu'il voulut la rattraper, Hermione l'arrêta.

oOo

Scorpius avait pris soin de prendre la sortie opposée de celle des Weasley et Potter. Il avait été touché par les gestes d'affection de Ginny et Hermione. Il crevait d'envie de dormir chez son meilleur ami surtout avec le moral dans les talons. Mais il n'aurait pas eu la force de croiser Rose chez eux. Tout le long du voyage du retour, Albus (qui avait très bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas) se força à lui faire la conversation. Il lui détailla, avec beaucoup de détails, le déroulement d'un match de Quidditch qu'il avait pu lire dans un des bouquins de la bibliothèque. Scorpius saluait l'effort mais rien ne pouvait le distraire de sa tristesse.

Il avait pris la sortie Nord et attendait son tour pour un taxi qui m'emmènerait à l'appartement de Gwen. Il aurait pu transplaner mais il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu avant d'affronter sa meilleure amie et ses dons de voyances. Il savait que la jeune moldue allait le cuisiner toute la nuit. Scorpius avait besoin de rassembler ses idées pour s'empêcher de craquer devant elle. Il ne se laisserait pas succomber à plus de sensiblerie.

Scorpius était appuyé contre un pilier extérieur, la cage de Guenièvre dans sa main droite. A côté de lui, un homme d'affaire en complet et porte-document sous le bras, s'en grilla une en attendant la prochaine voiture. Scorpius eut tout de suite l'envie de fumer. Depuis que Rose l'avait quitté, il rêvait d'allumer une cigarette. Mais il n'oubliait pas les conseils du grand Harry Potter et il voulait, au moins, de pas décevoir l'Elu.

— SCORPIUS! cria une voix dans son dos.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent, y compris l'interpellé qui n'eut pas besoin de la voir courir vers lui pour la reconnaître. Rose se précipita dans ses bras et se jeta à son cou en l'embrassant avidement. Scorpius lâcha la cage de Guenièvre qui poussa un hullullement, outré, pour serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il la pressa contre lui comme s'il était dans un rêve. Une bouffée d'espoir relança son coeur qui s'était endormi depuis la nuit dernière et ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore devant les moldus.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Rose approcha ses lèvres de son oreilles.

— Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t'elle d'une voix douce.

Scorpius sentit un grand frisson parcourir chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il en eut la chaire de poule et aurait voulu qu'elle le répète un million de fois. Il pris son visage entre ses mains et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux comme jamais.

— Félicitation, tu as réussis, dit-il ému, malgré lui. Ton premier, je t'aime…

Il l'embrassa encore.

— Je t'aime aussi, dit-il entre deux baisers. Depuis toujours…

Il voulut la serrer encore dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa doucement.

— Je t'aime, dit-elle encore. Je voulais que tu l'entendes au moins une fois avant de…

La voix de Rose s'étrangla avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase. Une pierre sembla tomber dans l'estomac de Scorpius. Il la relâcha, fit un pas en arrière. Il avait peur de ce que lui soufflait sa raison.

— ...avant de me quitter? termina-t'il à sa place.

Elle acquiesça et le monde s'effondra une nouvelle fois pour Scorpius.

— Je suis désolé, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je t'aime mais nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble.

Elle s'approcha de lui et leva sa main pour lui caressa le visage. Il se laissa faire, trop hébété ou malheureux pour l'en empêcher. Scorpius colla son front sur celui de Rose. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, encore et encore, pour tenter de lui faire changer d'avis. Elle l'aimait, non? C'était possible, non? Tout était possible, non?

— C'est de la torture, murmura Scorpius, contre les lèvres de Rose. C'est la pire torture qu'on puisse infliger à quelqu'un, tu le sais ça? C'est pire qu'un endoloris.

Il se détacha d'elle et la dévisagea, avec une profonde tristesse.

— Tu me brises le coeur, Rose...pour la deuxième fois.

Il lui tenait toujours les mains, profitant encore un peu de sa chaleur tandis qu'il expliquait l'évidence. Rose délia leurs doigts emmêlés avec une lenteur atroce. Elle tint sa main le plus longtemps possible, bras tendu, tout en s'éloignant en arrière, jusqu'à ce que le pas de trop ne finisse par les séparer pour de bon.

Scorpius resta planté là, au milieu des moldus qui lui lançaient des regards curieux. Il ne se souciait plus de rien et contemplait la silhouette de Rose qui s'éloignait dans la foule. Il espéra, pria, de tout son coeur brisé en mille morceaux, qu'elle lui accorde un dernier regard. Mais il perdit de vue sa belle chevelure rousse. Il ne voyait plus que la foule anonyme qui l'entourait dans un tourbillon incongru de corps et de sons éparses.

Dans sa tête, résonnait les dernières paroles de Rose qu'il se répétait encore et encore. Et au milieu de ces "Je t'aime" désespérés. Une question émergea du chaos de son esprit, celle qu'il aurait dû poser avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la foule.

— Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi m'as-tu quitté, Weasley?

FIN

* * *

Je tiens à vous remercier, vous tous qui avez pris le temps de lire cette longue fanfiction.

Un grand merci à tous les followers et ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris.

Un IMMENSE merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires qui m'ont toujours donné le sourire aux lèvres et donner la motivation pour continuer à écrire. Vous êtes les meilleurs!

J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire ces chapitres que moi à les écrire, n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis, vos remarques, vos conseils ou simplement votre ressentis.

J'ai conscience que cette fin peut être frustrante mais je vous annonce que la suite est déjà mise en route et je publierai le premier chapitre dimanche prochain. Les aventures de Scorpius et de Rose ne pouvait se terminer sur une fin aussi triste.

Je vous donne rendez-vous donc, la semaine prochaine, pour la deuxième partie, intitulée "Merlin".

Merci encore et portez-vous bien.


End file.
